Priez pour moi
by Timaelan
Summary: "Je suis Bulma Briefs et je suis bien décidée à tuer Son Altesse le Prince de tous les Saïyens, priez pour moi... " Elle a pour unique arme, une haine tenace nourrie par trois ans d'asservissement. Lui a tout le reste, l'univers est à ses pieds. Mais les jeux sont-ils vraiment faits ? Sauront-ils se servir de leurs armes tout compte fait ? Totalement UA évidemment.
1. Chapter 1

**Evidemment, évidemment, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.**

**Avertissement: M pour une certaine violence, un certain langage, certaines scènes intimes. **

**Autre avertissement: Cette fic est totalement expérimentale.**

**J'essaye pour la première fois le récit à la première personne. Ceux qui écrivent auront remarqué que c'est très séduisant à première vue mais que c'est en réalité très sournois pour pleins de raisons. L'une d'elle est que c'est compliqué de développer une intrigue parce qu'on a un point de vue unique. **

**En clair, ça peut devenir chiant pour le lecteur et ça peut sécher l'auteur qui n'arrive plus à s'en sortir. Si ça devait m'arriver je retirerai certainement l'histoire du site, mais j'ai besoin des lecteurs pour évaluer la tournure que ça prend. **

**Je ne suis pas du tout en train de faire la manche des reviews (sauf si vous êtes inspirés d'en laisser, évidemment, ça fait ultra-plaisir et je suis preneuse de toutes vos impressions), je me réfère toujours et essentiellement à mes stats. Donc ceux qui décideront de suivre seront mes cobayes, merci à eux pour participer à cette expérience^^**

**Sur l'histoire: C'est du Végéta/Bulma donc vaut mieux être dans le trip. Comme c'est un univers alternatif, je ne sais pas si les personnalités sont bien respectées. Je fais ce que je peux.**

* * *

**PRIEZ POUR MOI**

**ooooooooooooo0oooooooooooo0ooooooooooo**

**Chapitre 1**

Il est en colère. Il est _encore_ en colère. Il est _toujours _en colère.

La colère.

La colère et le mépris sont les deux seuls sentiments qu'il est capable de manifester. C'est comme s'il n'en ressentait aucun autre et parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est le cas.

Il hurle, et ses rugissements de rage résonnent sous le haut plafond de la salle où il a l'habitude de siéger. L'homme sur lequel il s'époumone furieusement est un officier.

J'ai appris à décoder un peu leurs insignes. Suivant leur forme et leur couleur, je peux à peu près dire qui est au-dessus de qui. Ça ne m'est pas forcément très utile, vu que je suis, de toute façon, au-dessous de tout le monde, mais mon cerveau a toujours eu besoin d'activité et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tout observer autour de moi.

Je pressens qu'il va le tuer. On le pressent tous, en fait. Même le misérable objet de ses beuglements, agenouillé et tremblotant devant son Prince furieux, le sait il va mourir. Tout le suspens est de savoir quand.

Surtout, la préoccupation générale est de savoir ce qu'il va se passer ensuite. S'en prendra-t-il à quelqu'un d'autre ? C'est très possible.

Mes yeux glissent sur les côtés. Je suis adossée contre le mur, alignée avec les autres domestiques, la tête solennellement courbée. A ma gauche et à ma droite, une rangée de malheureux et de malheureuse de toutes races est en train de prier pour sa pitoyable existence. Ils prient tous intérieurement pour que son Altesse ne se retourne pas contre l'un d'entre eux, dans un réflexe d'agacement. Si cette prière-là est exaucée, il faudra la renouveler demain. Et le jour suivant, et celui jour d'après. J'ai envie de vomir.

Est-ce que j'ai peur ? Bien sûr, j'ai peur. C'est la preuve que je suis encore vivante, parait-il. Quand on a plus peur, c'est qu'on est déjà mort. Oui, je suis toujours vivante : j'ai peur. Mais ça fait trois ans que j'ai peur, alors la peur est devenue mon amie. On cohabite, on a nos habitudes. Depuis longtemps, ce n'est plus la peur qui me hante, elle habite encore mon âme mais elle a été largement supplantée par la haine.

Je le hais. Je le hais du plus profond de chacune des molécules de mon être. Tout ce qu'il fait, tout ce qu'il dit, le moindre de ses regards, enflamment ce sentiment d'abjection. Je ne prie plus pour échapper à ses lubies meurtrières, je prie d'avoir un jour la chance inespérée de le tuer.

Un craquement sinistre me tire de mes ruminations. L'officier s'effondre sur le sol. Sa tête forme un angle extraordinaire avec le reste de son corps. Ses yeux exorbités et désespérés paraissent encore chercher un secours parmi les spectateurs, mais il est déjà trop tard. Je détourne le regard. Je ne m'y ferai jamais. Cette brutalité, ce mépris de la vie… Je le hais profondément.

Un silence lugubre est tombé sur la salle. Tous les domestiques se raidissent imperceptiblement et même les autres saïyens, en génuflexion respectueuse devant leur Prince, semblent retenir leur souffle. Eux aussi, je les déteste. Ils sont encore plus lâches que nous. Ce sont des chiens. C'est comme ça que je les vois : des chiens que l'odeur du sang rend fous mais qui s'aplatissent lamentablement devant leur maître.

En réalité, ils sont même pires que des chiens. Les chiens ont un certain sens de l'honneur, ils sont fidèles, tandis que ceux-là… Je sais bien que leur loyauté est une pure façade, il n'y a que la crainte qui les tient. Si demain, la couronne vacillait sur la tête de leur Prince, s'il perdait cette puissance qui le met au-dessus d'eux tous réunis, ils se bousculeraient pour lui donner le coup de grâce. C'est comme ça que ce peuple marche. Je les méprise tous jusqu'à la nausée.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux sur lui. Sa respiration est encore accélérée par la crise, il a les dents serrées et je sais, à la lueur de ses yeux, qu'il réfléchit.

C'est étrange, je m'aperçois que je suis la seule à le regarder. Il doit y avoir plus d'une vingtaine de personnes autour de lui, et pas une n'ose lever la tête de peur de croiser son regard, de peur que sa rage ne soit pas encore évanouie et s'abatte sur eux.

Je ne suis pas plus courageuse que les autres, mais là où je suis, il me voit mal car la corniche au-dessus de moi projette une ombre protectrice. J'observe la scène avec désinvolture, comme si je n'en faisais pas partie et, une minute, alors que nous sommes les deux seuls à avoir encore la tête haute, alors que tous les autres se tiennent strictement immobiles, comme des statues sans yeux, j'ai presque l'impression qu'il n'y a plus personne d'autres que nous dans la pièce. C'est comme si nous étions seuls au monde.

Subitement il se retourne et abat son poing sur l'accoudoir du trône. Je suis prise au dépourvu et je sursaute légèrement. Mon estomac se noue. A-t-il remarqué mon mouvement ? Vais-je attirer son attention dans cet instant terrible ? Je maudis ma témérité inconséquente par moment.

Je baisse la tête et j'attends le verdict.

\- Nappa ! aboie-t-Il.

Je souffle avec soulagement, il ne m'a pas vue. J'entends Nappa se lever et s'avancer de son pas lourd. Je relève la tête. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

\- Quelle est la planète la plus proche maintenant ? grogne-t-il.

\- Euh… Je…

Nappa ne sait pas. Nappa ne sait jamais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Végéta s'obstine à compter sur ce crétin. A part des poings comme des enclumes et un sens de l'humour douteux, Nappa n'a pas grand-chose pour lui. Mais le Prince lui fait confiance. Nappa n'est pas assez malin pour mentir et dans ce monde pervers, j'imagine que son maître tient ce trait de caractère pour une qualité inestimable.

\- Commandant ! hurle Nappa, quelle est la planète la plus proche ?

L'un des chiens agenouillés religieusement se met à bredouiller.

\- La plus proche est la Terre, mais…

\- Peut-on y arriver ? coupe le Prince avec humeur.

\- On peut essayer, Altesse, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils aient tout le matériel nécessaire pour réparer.

La colère flambe à nouveau en lui. C'est incroyable, je la ressens avec une précision indécente. Il enfonce son poing dans l'estomac de Nappa avec une sauvagerie très personnelle. Je n'aime pas Nappa mais je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de me mordre les lèvres en le voyant se courber dans un spasme de douleur, avant de tomber à genoux.

\- Vous êtes TOUS des incapables ! Disparaissez dans la seconde ou j'en tue un autre !

Il est enragé. Avec sa furie, apparaît la panique. Tous les soldats sortent avec une précipitation pathétique.

Certains de mes compagnons s'agitent nerveusement. Nous ne sommes pas censés être concernés par l'ordre qu'il vient de donner. Nous sommes des meubles. Nous sommes censés être partout où il peut avoir besoin de nous. Nous n'avons ni yeux, ni oreilles, ni bouches et nous ne nous déplaçons que si on nous commande précisément de le faire. La plupart du temps, il oublie que nous sommes là. Il est Dieu et nous sommes ses choses. Il nous a ramassés quelque part sur sa route et il a fait de nous ce que nous sommes devenus, ses serviteurs.

C'est du moins comme ça qu'il voit les choses, et nous savons tous que nous avons tout intérêt à rester conformes à cette vision. Je le hais. Je rêve de lui arracher ses illusions nichées au coeur de ses tripes.

J'épie les mouvements des autres. Faut-il sortir quand même ? Il est si imprévisible qu'un mauvais calcul peut être fatal. Finalement l'intendante nous fait signe de rester. Tout le monde s'immobilise à nouveau docilement, dos au mur.

Mes yeux retournent vers lui. Il a repris place sur son trône et a appuyé sa tête sur sa main, le coude sur le seul accoudoir encore intact. Il est contrarié. J'aime le voir comme ça. C'est ma petite jubilation personnelle, la seule joie qui me reste encore. Si je pouvais, je sourirais. Mais j'ai appris à éviter de sourire en sa présence. C'est trop dangereux, c'est un défi pour lui. Je le hais mais je ne suis pas si hardie.

Il fixe le cadavre de son officier à ses pieds. Soudainement, Il envoie un coup de pied magistral dans le corps qui est propulsé sur plusieurs mètres et s'effondre sur le pavé lisse, ses yeux horribles tournés vers nous.

\- Virez-moi ça, crache-t-il avec hargne.

Cette fois-ci, c'est à nous qu'il s'adresse. Il n'a pas un regard pour nous, Il nous parle comme on appuie sur un bouton, et nous savons tous qu'il faut comprendre et réagir aussi vite que des machines. L'intendante désigne un groupe de quatre. J'en fais partie.

Nous nous avançons vers le mort. Chacun d'entre nous prends l'un de ses membres et nous le soulevons. Nous sommes le plus silencieux possible. Nous transpirons tous la peur. La peur qu'il lui prenne l'envie d'achever le travail en envoyant une décharge d'énergie vers celui qui l'a mis hors de lui, pour mieux le désintégrer. Il nous grillerait en même temps, mais il a des meubles de rechange.

Il ne fait rien. Il nous fixe sans nous voir et nous nous acheminons le plus rapidement possible vers la sortie. Quand la porte battante se referme derrière nous, un soulagement imperceptible nous agite. Notre prière du jour a été entendue. Nous sommes saufs. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Le cadavre est lourd, il doit bien peser une bonne centaine de kilos. Personne ne se plaint, personne ne parle. Nous prenons le couloir qui mène à l'évacuateur. Une sorte de vide-ordure qui envoie tout ce qu'on y introduit dans l'espace sidérale sans espoir de retour.

Nous asseyons le corps par terre et fébrilement, nous commençons à le débarrasser de son armure et de son équipement : ses armes, ses appareils en tout genre, et pour finir, son insigne. Je crois que son insigne est retourné à sa famille, s'il en a. Ou peut-être passe-t-il à un nouvel officier. Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?

Le corps s'engouffre dans le conduit de l'évacuateur avec un léger bruit de glissement. Poussière, tu redeviendras poussière. Ici, c'est une banalité. Pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de scruter par le hublot l'expulsion du saïyen mort dans l'espace. Les autres domestiques sont déjà repartis et je reste là, à regarder flotter le soldat dans le vide sidéral.

Très vite, il est très loin. Vivant il y a vingt minutes, flottant dans le vide maintenant. C'est le quotidien de ceux qui côtoient le Prince. Je sais que cette brutalité qui est la règle ici n'est pas l'ordre des choses. Je sais qu'une autre vie est possible. Mais c'est mon lot depuis trois ans.

J'ai vu pire. Il m'est arrivé de frotter le sol maculé de sang pendant des heures. Il m'est arrivé de ramasser des « morceaux ». Dans ces moments-là, mon esprit se fige. J'arrive à éteindre mon cerveau, en quelque sorte. Ma cervelle sait ce que je fais mais je ne l'autorise pas à y réfléchir. Je crois que c'est pendant ce temps très précis que la haine prend racine en moi, insidieusement. Elle grandit, elle se ramifie et déploie ses branches dans mon esprit. Un jour elle l'occupera en totalité et elle me rendra folle, je le sais. En trois ans, elle a déjà eu le temps de prendre ses quartiers.

Je ne vois plus le corps. Je suis seule dans le couloir. N'importe quel soldat qui me trouverait à rêvasser comme ça devant le hublot pourrait me battre, mais le silence m'anesthésie. Lentement, mon cerveau se réveille à nouveau. Il s'ouvre comme un poing fermé, et, au creux de sa paume, réapparaît l'information précieuse qu'il a saisie au vol. _La Terre_. _Nous nous dirigeons vers la Terre._

Evidemment elle n'est pas en vue, mais mes yeux ne peuvent plus se détacher du spectacle de la nuit infinie de l'espace parce que je sais que bientôt, elle sera devant moi. Et c'est une perspective que j'avais cessé d'espérer depuis longtemps. _La Terre._

Je ne sais pas quand j'ai cessé d'envisager de m'enfuir. Au bout d'un mois ? De six mois ? D'un an ? Je crois que c'est arrivé dès que j'ai compris que la survie devait se calculer au jour le jour. Se réveiller chaque matin avec l'objectif unique et oppressant de se ménager une chance de vivre jusqu'au soir vous fait très vite oublier tout le reste.

Et puis il y a eu la haine. La haine a pris le relais de la peur et n'a plus laissé de place à un projet d'évasion dérisoire. Même si je m'étais enfuie, comment regagner la Terre ? Si loin, si inaccessible, si pleine de saïyens. Je ne connais rien à l'espace mais il m'a semblé que j'ai passé ma première année de captivité à m'éloigner de la Terre. La retrouver me paraissait une tâche démesurée et vaine.

Non, bizarrement, l'évasion n'a jamais été une obsession. La survie est toujours ma préoccupation principale, mais aujourd'hui, elle ne sert que le rêve entêtant de pouvoir peut-être le tuer un jour.

Pourquoi le tuer, dans le fond ? Pour me venger bien sûr, mais pas seulement. Je ne veux pas juste me venger, je veux le détruire, le ravager littéralement. Je veux broyer sa superbe imbécile, lui faire bouffer sa cruauté d'enfant stupide, ses caprices assassins. Je veux rendre service d'une certaine manière. Pas seulement rendre justice au passé mais aussi éclairer un peu l'avenir. C'est un but honorable, si on y réfléchit bien. Plus honorable que nettoyer le sang sur son passage en tout cas.

Un bruit de pas trouble ma contemplation de la nuit stellaire. Je me reconnecte instinctivement à la réalité et mes pieds s'éloignent automatiquement du hublot pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Je baisse la tête et rase le mur en croisant les soldats qui s'avancent vers moi, mais ils ne me remarquent même pas.

La cuisine est notre royaume, le royaume des ombres au service de son Altesse. On s'autorise à y chuchoter, à sourire parfois, et on ménage les plus faibles pour qu'ils se reposent. Il y a une sorte d'entente entre nous, un code muet. Ce n'est pas franchement de la solidarité mais un lien qu'on maintient pour éviter de sombrer tout à fait dans notre statut de meuble.

Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à communiquer, sauf pour le service, et de toute façon, la plupart d'entre nous ne parlent pas la même langue. Nous n'avons que le saïyajin en commun et beaucoup ne le maîtrisent pas suffisamment pour tenir une vraie conversation. Alors, on passe par les yeux, les gestes.

Un gigantesque baquet de légumes est posé devant moi. Je suis assise à une table, et autour de moi d'autres domestiques pèlent déjà des légumes piochés dans d'autres baquets de même dimension.

La cuisine est une usine. Il doit y avoir plus d'une centaine de saïyens à bord, la cuisine fonctionne du matin au soir et les baquets de légumes défilent sans fin. Je connais la tâche par cœur et mes mains s'activent sans même me demander d'instructions, à une vitesse vertigineuse. Les légumes ressemblent à des patates vertes, je n'ai jamais retenu leur nom mais les saïyens en sont très friands.

Quelques murmures circulent. Je comprends qu'une femme de chambre s'est fait casser un bras et on s'inquiète de savoir ce qu'elle va devenir. Elle est là depuis longtemps et on espère que l'officier qu'elle sert autorisera son accès à l'infirmerie. Dans le cas contraire, elle finira certainement dans l'évacuateur.

Je ne laisse plus ces histoires m'émouvoir. Si je le faisais, je mourrai de chagrin dans la semaine. Je continue à éplucher sans même m'en rendre compte. Mon cerveau s'agite à nouveau._ La Terre_.

Des souvenirs enterrés depuis longtemps refont surface. Le premier, évidemment, est le jour où il m'a prise et mes ongles s'enfoncent impitoyablement dans la chair des légumes.

Je repense aussi à tous ceux que j'ai laissés derrière moi en quittant ma planète. Où sont-ils ? Que font-ils ? Se souviennent-ils de moi ?

Je repense à Gokû en premier lieu. J'ignore s'il est toujours affecté là-bas. Il aimait tellement la Terre, il avait même réussi à en devenir le Gouverneur. Mais c'est à nouveau la guerre, alors peut-être qu'on l'a appelé au combat. Les saïyens sont toujours en guerre de toute façon. J'espère sincèrement pour les Terriens que c'est toujours Gokû qui les gouverne. Il n'y avait que lui pour supporter le Chancelier qu'ils avaient choisi. Hercule. Un clown irrésistible dans tous les sens du terme. Mais je ne suis même pas sûre que les Terriens aient encore la chance d'avoir un Chancelier pour diriger la planète aux côtés du Gouverneur. Peut-être le régime a-t-il viré à la dictature militaire saïyenne, modèle de gestion plus basique des planètes occupées ? Je me demande aussi si je peux nourrir le moindre espoir de les revoir. A la vérité, je ne l'avais pas envisagé.

Quand je l'ai quittée, la Terre était devenue une sorte de station balnéaire pour les soldats méritants du Roi. Les saïyens semblaient apprécier sa douceur de vivre, ce qui nous avait permis d'en préserver à peu près l'intégrité, mais peut-être s'en étaient-ils lassés ?

Je n'en ai aucune idée. En tant que meubles, je n'ai accès à aucune information en dehors de celles qui me sont utiles pour mon service. Evidemment, je laisse mes oreilles trainer quand les officiers discutent entre eux et je suis plutôt fière de comprendre parfaitement le saïyajin maintenant. Mais la Terre est une poussière dans l'Empire saïyen, elle surgit rarement dans les conversations.

Je soupire en repensant à ma vie là-bas. Soudainement, l'image de Yamcha apparaît en flash dans mon esprit, comme une bulle d'air qui aurait remonté des épaisseurs de vase et aurait explosé subitement à la surface. Je serre les lèvres.

Pour la première fois depuis plus de deux ans, j'ai envie de pleurer. J'avale cette maudite boule dans ma gorge, cette douleur que j'ai décidé de bannir de mon existence. Depuis deux ans, je n'ai plus autorisé une seule larme. Les larmes m'ont trop brisée, les larmes excitent les saïyens autant que la vue du sang, elles sont la démonstration de leur toute-puissance.

Dans un réflexe salutaire, mon esprit étouffe l'image de Yamcha et la renvoie dans les limbes de mes souvenirs.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment su pourquoi Végéta m'avait choisie pour devenir sa domestique. Pour devenir son esclave, en fait, autant appeler un chat un chat. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'imagine que c'était pour assouvir sa joie féroce de tout briser. Il aime ravager les gens autant que les planètes, c'est sa seule passion. Je ne vois que cette explication. Je le hais tellement.

J'avais tout juste vingt ans quand il a mis le pied sur notre planète. Quand je l'ai rencontré, un chapitre de ma vie s'est achevé, mais la première fois que je l'ai croisé, je n'ai pas soupçonné un instant la manière dont il allait pulvériser mon existence.

Sa réputation est très sombre. Personne n'ignore qui il est, ses colères et sa puissance sont légendaires. J'ai naïvement voulu croire que tout cela était exagéré et, sous la protection de Gokû, Première Conseillère du Chancelier de la planète Terre, il me semblait que rien ne pouvait m'arriver. Quelle amère désillusion. Quelle dégringolade que celles de mes certitudes. Dieu, je ne croyais même pas à la haine. Il a réussi à m'apprendre ça.

Il était en visite officielle. Des sortes de vacances. On l'a accueilli, comme un Roi, qu'il est presque d'ailleurs. Il y a eu des repas officiels, tout un tralala de mondanités qu'il considérait d'un œil froid. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'il n'était pas un être social, que tout cela l'ennuyait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il a tout de suite détesté la Terre. Je l'ai senti dès la première minute.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'entraîner avec Gokû. C'est étrange, cette fascination pour Gokû. En réalité, je crois qu'il était sa seule raison de venir sur Terre. Quelques jours avant son départ, pour la première fois, Il nous a parlé de son _tribut._ Dès qu'il a lâché ce mot, Gokû est devenu blême et un affreux pressentiment m'a envahi. Le _tribut_.

Nous sommes une colonie. On peut avoir l'impression de maîtriser plus ou moins notre destin parce que les saïyens nous ont fait la grâce de nous accorder un Chancelier. En réalité, ce n'est qu'une commodité pour eux. Ils ne sont pas assez nombreux pour diriger toutes leurs colonies. Ils ont vite perçu qu'ils auraient tout intérêt à ce que certaines d'entre elles puissent se gérer toute seule sous la supervision d'un gouverneur saïyen. C'est comme ça sur toutes les planètes dont les habitants ne sont pas considérés comme dangereux. J'ignorais tout ça à l'époque. Quelle gourde.

On était bien une _colonie_ sous la domination saïyenne. On devait allégeance au Roi, nous étions des sous-sujets du Roi Végéta, ni plus, ni moins. Et à ce titre, le Prince peut prélever son tribut partout où il passe. Un tribut personnel et indispensable. Des esclaves. Vue la vitesse à laquelle les saïyens les usent, il est nécessaire de refaire le plein rapidement.

Et puis, c'est une bonne façon de rappeler qui est le Maître. C'est tout bénéfice pour eux. J'ai vu rejouer la scène du tribut un millier de fois, sur de nombreuses planètes différentes, depuis que je suis au service du Prince.

Gokû n'a rien pu faire. Je sais qu'il a essayé, il est le fils de Bardock et il occupe un rang très élevé dans la noblesse saïyenne. Mais ce n'est rien comparé au Prince. Végéta a menacé d'aller se servir lui-même en organisant une petite « chasse » sur la planète. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que j'ai pris la mesure de sa sauvagerie.

En désespoir de cause, je suis allée sillonner nos prisons à la recherche de volontaires désireux d'écourter leurs peines. Le résultat a été assez pitoyable quand nous avons alignés les quelques malheureux qui avaient accepté de vendre leurs âmes.

Végéta n'a même pas eu l'air de remarquer. Il n'a pas un regard pour ses domestiques de toute façon. La petite troupe qui constituait _le tribut _a été évacuée docilement vers son vaisseau, puis quand ils ont disparu. Végéta s'est retourné une dernière fois vers nous et a considéré nos mines navrées.

Peut-être que je n'ai pas fait attention à ce moment. Peut-être que ma colère et ma révolte ont transparu dans mes yeux, sur mon visage, quelque part. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé.

\- Je veux la fille aux cheveux bleus aussi, a-t-il ajouté d'une voix calme et sûre.

J'ai mis un instant avant de comprendre qu'il parlait de moi. Il scrutait la réaction de Gokû. Il n'a pas été déçu, Gokû a refusé net. Le ton est monté très vite.

En trois ans à son service, hormis le Roi, je n'ai jamais entendu personne lui parler comme Gokû ce jour-là. J'étais totalement paniquée. A la fois par la requête du Prince, et à la fois par la tension entre les deux saïyens. Jusqu'à ce que Végéta mentionne la possibilité qu'il avait de faire simplement raser la planète. Cette perspective m'a glacée tant elle m'a paru réelle. Je savais qu'il pouvait le faire, je savais que Gokû ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher.

Alors, sans même avoir conscience de ce que je faisais, je me suis avancée et j'ai accepté de le suivre. J'ai réussi à calmer Gokû et j'ai embarqué à la suite des autres ombres.

J'ai aussitôt intégré la Maison du Prince, son service personnel, mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il m'a choisie. Je n'ai eu aucun traitement de faveur, aucune place privilégiée dans sa domesticité. Je crois même qu'il a oublié ma présence à ses côtés.

Je continue à penser qu'il a juste voulu me briser. Il a pris une joie particulière à me voir rejoindre le rang des ombres à son service après m'avoir vu occuper une place de premier ordre dans l'autorité terrienne. Une façon de rappeler que ma race est à genou devant la sienne, qu'elle n'est rien, et que le peu qu'elle est, elle ne le doit qu'à lui.

La leçon est bien retenue. Je dois admettre qu'il a largement remporté la première manche et j'ai eu tout le temps de mesurer sa puissance au cours de ces trois années. Mais, sans l'ombre d'un doute, son tour viendra de prendre conscience de ses erreurs. Je le hais avec une force qu'il ne soupçonne pas et j'irai jusqu'au bout de cette haine, même si elle doit me consumer en même temps que lui. Je suis Bulma Briefs et je suis bien décidée à tuer Son Altesse, le Prince de tous les saïyens, priez pour moi...

**ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hoy! Merci énormément pour tous les retours très sympas sur le chapitre 1. Honnêtement, je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais le début c'est facile (cf le nombre de fics inachevées sur le site), je vais essayer de tenir le challenge de la distance. J'espère y arriver. Encore merci pour les encouragements._

_Donc, voici le chapitre 2 qui aurait dû être mis en ligne avec le premier si je n'avais pas été interrompue par les aléas de la vraie vie._

_Et ho, Cheshire: Merci d'être revenue me lire et de me pardonner d'avoir, pour l'instant, misérablement planté "la théorie". Je sais que je finirai par y revenir mais j'ai très très mauvaise conscience. Minable de moi._

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Mon cerveau est toujours en activité. Il carbure du réveil au coucher sans s'arrêter. J'ai toujours été comme ça et ma captivité n'y a rien changé. C'est une malédiction par moment.

J'ai échafaudé mille plans pour le tuer, fait mille calculs, étudié mille détails, je n'ai jamais rien tenté. Mille fois, j'ai rêvé de son sang sur mes doigts et de son regard agonisant et incrédule sur moi, pourtant, pendant les 1.222 jours qu'ont duré mon asservissement à ce monstre, j'ai toujours été d'une docilité irréprochable.

Ça fait sûrement de moi une névrosée de premier ordre mais quelle importance ? Ce qui est important, ce qui est _fondamental_, c'est que le jour où je me déciderai, sera le dernier de sa misérable existence. Car je suis consciente qu'il n'y aura pas de deuxième chance.

Je ne _veux _pas et je ne _peux _pas rater. L'échec me terrifie plus que la mort. _Mon _échec signifierait _sa _victoire totale et définitive. Ce n'est pas une option. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai appris la patience, je sais que le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

Mais, pour l'instant, l'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée parce que je ne le sers pas directement.

Sa Maison comprend deux catégories de serviteurs : ceux qui sont à son service privé et les grouillots. Je suis un grouillot. Depuis que je suis arrivée, je me contente de nettoyer les cadavres sur son passage et d'éplucher les légumes. Je fais aussi partie de son cortège d'ombres quand il apparaît en public. C'est tout. Et c'est très insuffisant pour l'approcher vraiment.

Au début, on m'a intégrée dans la catégorie des grouillots parce que c'est le sort de tous les nouveaux esclaves. C'est un temps d'adaptation nécessaire pour apprendre le saïyajin et les usages du Prince. C'est aussi le temps de réaliser qu'il n'y a plus d'autre espoir que celui de survivre au jour le jour, le temps de sortir de l'hébétude et d'apprivoiser l'idée qu'on est devenu subitement un simple meuble.

Quand j'ai passé ce temps, la haine avait déjà germé en moi.

J'aurais pu être affectée à son service personnel depuis longtemps. J'ai toutes les qualités requises : j'ai appris le saïyajin, j'ai un esprit pratique, je suis assez intelligente et réactive pour anticiper les désirs et les besoins de ceux que je sers. En plus, j'ai maintenant trois ans d'expérience, et c'est assez inespéré ici.

Pourtant, je suis toujours restée un grouillot. Les choses ne sont pas si simples en réalité.

C'est l'intendante qui choisit la place de chacun ici, et elle ne m'a jamais nommée au service personnel du Prince. En premier lieu, c'est certainement parce que je suis une terrienne. Les terriens ont mauvaise réputation parmi les ombres. Nous ne sommes une race ni très sage, ni très intelligente, nous sommes une source d'ennuis. D'ailleurs, à part moi, il n'y a plus de terriens depuis longtemps au service du Prince et j'en ai vu peu dans les autres Maisons. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit la seule raison pour laquelle l'intendante met autant d'application à me garder à distance du Prince. En fait, je crois qu'elle a deviné la haine que j'ai de lui.

C'est une femme sans âge, d'une race étrange, à la peau incroyablement laiteuse et aux yeux jaunes fascinants. Elle est la plus ancienne d'entre nous, mais personne ne sait depuis combien de temps elle survit ici. Même elle, a fini de compter. Elle connaît la moindre des habitudes du Prince, elle décrypte la moindre de ses humeurs et devine la moindre de ses envies. Je suis convaincue qu'elle est tellement conditionnée que si Végéta lui-même la libérait demain, elle resterait à son service. Exaucer le moindre de ses désirs est devenu sa raison d'être au point qu'elle en vient presque à lui porter une forme d'_affection._ Cette femme me fait froid dans le dos.

Toujours est-il que c'est elle qui décide qui fait quoi parmi les ombres, et elle a toujours farouchement veillé à ce que je ne m'approche pas de lui. Je me demande si elle ne lit pas les pensées, il y a des choses tellement étranges ici.

Donc, je fais toujours partie de l'arrière-garde de sa Maison et j'ai, en définitive, peu de chance que ça change un jour. Je nettoie derrière lui et je l'accompagne en public mais dès qu'il passe le seuil de ses appartements privés, je disparais de son existence.

Les domestiques en charge de son confort personnel et de son intimité sont les femmes de chambre et les valets. Ils ont un statut « _privilégié_ », si on peut considérer qu'il y a des misères plus avantageuses que d'autres. Végéta connaît même le nom de certains d'entre eux; c'est une marque d'attention notable, et ceux-là sont, en apparence, un peu plus que des meubles. Ils sont le dessus du panier. Façon de parler.

Quoiqu'il en soit, les valets et les femmes de chambre ne racontent rien à personne. Jamais. Il existe entre eux cette loi du silence qui met Végéta un peu plus hors de ma portée quand les portes des appartements princiers se ferment. Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il fait ou ce qu'il dit en mon absence et je ne pénètre ses quartiers privés que très exceptionnellement, quand les femmes de chambre ont besoin de bras pour le ménage.

Ce mystère ne m'impressionne pas. Il reste aussi détestable à mes yeux et il ne fait aucun doute que ce qu'il fait derrière ces portes closes est aussi abject que d'habitude. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ? Je le connais suffisamment maintenant, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il est en privé.

Malgré tout, les portes de ses appartements restent un obstacle sur ma route. Je ne suis jamais seule avec lui, je ne le vois jamais sans armure, sans un cortège d'autres domestiques et de soldats autour de lui. Surtout, je ne sais rien de ses vraies faiblesses. Il doit en avoir pourtant et il me faut les trouver.

Invariablement, la première étape de mon plan est donc de passer ces maudites portes.

Je sais que je ne peux pas l'attaquer frontalement, évidemment. Je sais que je n'aurais aucune chance s'il me prenait l'envie de lui sauter dessus avec un couteau. Ce serait stupide et suicidaire. Non, je dois me glisser comme un vers dans le fruit, c'est la seule façon. Mais ces portes… Ces portes sont comme une écorce qui m'empêche de m'infiltrer. Et les femmes de chambres sont si obstinément silencieuses que je manque d'information pour échafauder autre chose qu'un fantasme de meurtre. Je suis trop ignorante de ses failles intimes, c'est comme engager une guerre sans carte.

Cette situation insoluble dure depuis au moins deux ans, et pourtant ma résolution est constante et intacte.

Je dois bien avouer qu'il m'est arrivé de rêver parfois de marcher droit sur lui pour lui planter un couteau dans le cœur, ou de voler une arme pour lui faire exploser la tête en pleine audience princière. Mais je suis toujours restée suffisamment raisonnable pour me contenter d'en rêver, je suis parfaitement consciente que ce genre d'initiative tient du pur délire et je n'ai jamais cédé à la tentation de croire que c'était réalisable. Ce genre de fantasme n'a jamais servie qu'à endormir mon impatience.

Et, malgré cette impasse dans laquelle je me débats depuis si longtemps, je n'ai jamais imaginé un seul instant renoncer à mon projet. Quels que soient les obstacles sur ma route, qu'il s'agisse des portes de ses appartements privés ou d'une armée de saïyens sanguinaires, je crois qu'il n'y aurait que la mort pour me contraindre à renoncer. La frustration n'a jamais affaibli ma détermination, la haine brûlante en moi y a toujours veillé.

Aujourd'hui, le sort semble avoir distribué une nouvelle carte dans mon jeu. _La Terre. _Ma cervelle tourne toujours. La Terre est un terrain connu et l'occasion soudaine d'y séjourner bientôt éveille un milliers d'hypothèses nouvelles en moi. Et puis, sournoisement, je commence à penser que je pourrais tout à la fois mener mon projet à bien et _peut-être _en réchapper en m'enfuyant.

Je m'aperçois avec amertume que mon esprit malade n'envisage même plus la liberté comme une perspective suffisante. Mon ambition n'est même plus d'être libre. Je dois surtout satisfaire cette haine. C'est devenu ma priorité. La liberté est un bonus improbable.

Je le hais à ce point maintenant et, d'une certaine manière, c'est un peu comme s'il m'avait déjà tuée, mais je compte bien l'emporter avec moi dans la tombe.

Peut-être notre halte inespérée sur Terre me donnera-t-elle enfin une occasion de le faire ? Il faut que je trouve comment.

Une main me secoue énergiquement et mes yeux s'ouvrent automatiquement. Je ne cherche même pas à savoir qui m'a réveillée, je m'assois en une fraction de seconde et je descends du troisième étage du lit superposé que j'occupe dans le dortoir.

Il y a cinq lits superposés, tous identiques, et la plupart sont occupés encore. Je tourne les yeux vers l'horloge qui est notre seul repère temporel lorsque nous voyageons dans l'espace. Nous sommes officiellement en pleine « nuit ».

Autour de moi, trois ou quatre ombres ont également surgi de leur couchette. Je me dirige vers mon casier et je retire ma chemise de nuit sans m'inquiéter de ma nudité. La pénombre et l'anéantissement de ma pudeur me préservent suffisamment de ce souci. J'enfile ma tunique, puis mon pantalon, je ficèle mon foulard sur mes cheveux et je quitte la pièce d'un pas mécanique.

L'intendante nous attend, les bras croisés. Nous sommes six au total, deux autres serviteurs nous ont rejoints depuis le dortoir des hommes.

\- Allez nettoyer chez le Prince, ordonne-t-elle nerveusement.

Elle a l'air plus anxieuse que d'habitude. Son Altesse a encore eu une crise. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire intérieurement. Ses yeux jaunes me fixent subitement avec sévérité. Je crois vraiment qu'elle lit les pensées.

On s'équipe de sceau, de brosses et de produits en tous genre avant de se diriger silencieusement vers les appartements princiers.

Il n'y a pas un bruit dans les couloirs du vaisseau endormi. Trois officiers se tiennent devant les portes de ses appartements. Ils chuchotent entre eux, comme s'ils craignaient de réveiller quelqu'un. En fait, les chiens redoutent leur maître. Ils ne nous voient même pas quand nous passons devant eux pour entrer chez le Prince.

Sur le vaisseau, les appartements ne sont pas aussi spacieux et luxueux que dans les Palais, mais ils restent impressionnants comparés à l'austérité du reste de l'appareil. Il aime son confort et il aime qu'on se souvienne de sa puissance.

Au sol, on a posé une moquette épaisse et très vite, mes yeux tombent sur des taches de sang. Dieu, j'ai horreur quand ça commence comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend.

Il y a un saïyen mort. Encore un officier. S'il continue à ce rythme-là, le Prince n'aura plus d'état-major avant qu'on arrive sur Terre.

Celui qu'il a tué dans l'après-midi était l'un des commandants de bord. Il a mal manœuvré et nous avons percuté un astéroïde qui a endommagé l'appareil. C'est pour ça que nous sommes obligés de nous diriger sur la Terre.

Celui-là… Celui-là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait. Certainement était-il au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Avec Végéta, c'est amplement suffisant. De toute façon, peu importe, un chien de moins, qui finira dans l'évacuateur.

Le corps git dans une mare de sang bouilli. Il est à moitié brûlé, sûrement par une décharge d'énergie et une odeur écoeurante de viande grillée émane de lui. C'est immonde. Je n'arrive pas à m'habituer. Je suis obligée de détourner les yeux un instant, pour rassembler mon courage.

Mauvaise idée. Il y a un autre cadavre dans le coin de la pièce et mon regard tombe pile dessus. C'est un cauchemar. Cette fois-ci, c'est une malheureuse femme de chambre. Elle aussi baigne dans son propre sang, mais son corps n'a pas brûlé. Je m'approche d'elle instinctivement. Certainement parce que son sort me touche plus que celui de l'autre.

En regardant de plus près, je m'aperçois que la majorité du sang provient de ses cuisses entrouvertes. A cet instant très précis, comme il en a l'habitude, mon cerveau coupe. Tous ses rouages cessent subitement de tourner. Je ne veux pas savoir.

Je m'agenouille et je replie ses bras sur son ventre. Deux de mes compagnons la soulèvent et l'emmènent. Je suis obligée de les arrêter. Le sang goutte sur la moquette, créant un petit sentier de pointillés sombres. C'est du travail en plus. Ils la reposent et l'enroulent dans un large drap, puis repartent. Evacuateur.

Mes yeux reviennent sur la moquette. Une auréole sombre marque l'emplacement du corps qu'on vient d'emmener. Je sais qu'il va falloir frotter longtemps. Je vaporise avec le produit et je frotte.

On m'a amené un seau d'eau. Je mouille, je frotte. Je vaporise, je mouille, je frotte. C'est comme une musique dans mon crâne gelé. Mon esprit s'échappe, je me souviens d'un dessin animé, d'une chanson. Ce n'est plus du sang, c'est juste une tâche maintenant.

C'est interminable. A quelques mètres de moi, les autres s'activent sur les traces beaucoup plus conséquentes du saïyen. Personne ne parle.

Mon cerveau est anesthésié mais il finit par enregistrer les protestations de mes bras fatigués. Je cesse un instant mes gestes machinaux et je relève la tête. C'est aussi l'occasion d'observer cet endroit qui m'est interdit en temps normal. Je sais qu'il ne vit pas ici, on est juste sur l'un de ses vaisseaux, mais j'espère toujours relever un détail utile pour me renseigner sur ses habitudes.

Subitement, je m'aperçois qu'il est là. Je frémis. Je n'avais pas remarqué.

Nous sommes dans sa salle de réception et il est adossé à la table, les bras croisés. Il regarde fixement les traces de sang que nous nous efforçons de faire disparaître de sa vue. Il est silencieux et paraît pensif. Depuis combien de temps est-il là ? Aucune idée. Peut-être depuis que nous sommes arrivés.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de détailler ses traits. Je n'ai pas si souvent l'occasion de le voir de près. Je ne devrais pas le regarder. C'est une attitude de défi intolérable pour un meuble, mais il est si perdu dans ses pensées que je n'ai pas l'impression de prendre un risque sérieux.

Il est soucieux et encore un peu en colère. Je sais déchiffrer ses expressions. Il se remet si difficilement de ses contrariétés. Je ne réalise même pas qu'un très léger sourire courbe mes lèvres.

Soudain ses yeux noirs croisent les miens.

Je baisse la tête aussitôt pour me remettre au travail. Merde. Merde. Merde. Quelle stupidité. M'a-t-il vu sourire? Il n'y a rien qu'il ne déteste plus que le sourire d'un être faible comme moi.

\- Toi ! interpelle-t-il.

Je relève craintivement la tête. Evidemment, c'est moi qu'il pointe du doigt. Merde. Une vraie boule se noue en un instant dans mon estomac. Je me lève sur des jambes tremblotantes et je m'avance vers lui sans le quitter des yeux. Ses prunelles sont noires comme l'enfer, il me terrifie. Je le hais mais il arrive encore à me terroriser d'un simplement froncement de sourcils.

Je me plante devant lui et rive mes yeux au sol. J'attends. J'attends le coup. Pourvu qu'il soit net et sec. Propre. Rapide. Je sais qu'il sait faire ça, je l'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre.

Il saisit mon menton et relève ma tête brutalement. Je serre les dents. Ça se présente mal, il a l'air d'humeur joueuse. Il me dévisage longuement tandis que je n'arrive plus à éviter son regard.

\- Tu es terrienne, n'est-ce pas ? grogne-t-il.

\- Oui, Altesse.

Je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne réponse. Je n'arrive plus à penser. Derrière moi, les autres domestiques continuent à frotter, apparemment indifférents à la scène qui est en train de se jouer. Je sais qu'ils sont en train de prier, une fois de plus. Certainement pas pour moi.

Tout d'un coup, il arrache mon foulard noué sur ma tête et mes cheveux tombent en cascade sur mes épaules et dans ma nuque. Je vois ses yeux s'agrandir sous l'effet de la surprise. Il lâche mon menton.

\- Je me souviens de toi, reprend-il, tu es la servante de Kakarott.

Je le hais viscéralement à cette minute. Pas tellement parce qu'il me prend pour la servante de Gokû, mais parce qu'il ne se souvient même pas de moi. Il ne se souvient même pas qui je suis, il ne se souvient pas m'avoir arrachée si violemment aux miens. Alors qu'il a ruiné ma vie, la seule chose qu'il a retenue de moi, c'est ma putain de couleur de cheveux. Je suis habituée à bien peu de considération depuis trois ans que je suis devenue un meuble, mais, venant de lui, ça continue à enflammer un irrésistible sentiment de révolte en moi.

Je vais le tuer. Je veux qu'il me regarde juste au moment où son âme quittera son corps. Je veux que mon visage reste imprimé dans sa rétine au moment où la vie s'y éteindra. A cet instant, je saurais qu'il n'oubliera plus jamais qui je suis. Il emportera mon souvenir en enfer.

Dans l'immédiat je serre les dents et je m'efforce de rester impassible. Il plisse les yeux en continuant à me dévisager avec curiosité.

\- Tu vas la remplacer, décrète-t-il subitement, en pointant du doigt la trace sanglante du corps de la femme de chambre.

Je hoche frénétiquement la tête en comprenant qu'il ne me fera peut-être pas de mal. Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Il continue à me regarder un instant, puis fourre le foulard dans ma poche.

\- Dépêchez-vous un peu, j'aimerais être tranquille, marmonne-t-il avec humeur.

Il n'attend pas la réponse, il n'y a rien à répondre de toute façon. Il me tourne le dos et disparait dans une autre pièce.

Je rejoins rapidement ma place. Pas un de mes compagnons n'a levé la tête ou ralenti sa tâche tout le temps que ça a duré. Je reprends la brosse et je m'active avec ferveur.

Mon cerveau est reparti à toute allure, mais il ne considère plus ce que je suis en train de faire, il réfléchit à cette opportunité inespérée qui vient de m'être donnée.

Je vaporise, je mouille je frotte. Ma vision est déconnectée, mes mains agissent sans moi. Mon adrénaline est à son maximum. Il me semble qu'un horizon nouveau vient de se lever sous mes yeux, c'est comme un lever de soleil de prometteur.

Il n'a pas réalisé un instant ce qu'il venait de faire. Il vient enfin de laisser le vers entrer dans le fruit. Après trois ans de patience impuissante, trois ans à sentir la haine se développer en moi sans espoir concret de la satisfaire, je vais enfin pouvoir m'approcher _vraiment _de lui et agir.

L'excitation fait bourdonner le battement de mon cœur à mes oreilles mais je m'efforce de ne rien laisser paraître. Je vaporise, je mouille, je frotte. Et un sourire inconscient étire mes lèvres.

Quand je reparais au mess, l'intendante est contrariée. Je le sais à la façon dont sa bouche se tord en une moue disgracieuse. Elle ne dit rien. Elle ne peut rien dire. C'est le Prince qui a décidé et il n'y a rien qu'elle puisse faire pour s'opposer à sa décision de faire de moi une femme de chambre. Je cache ma jubilation autant que possible.

Une autre femme de chambre se tient à côté d'elle. Elle l'a réveillée pour remplacer celle qui est partie dans l'évacuateur et elle est déjà en uniforme. L'intendante se tourne vers elle avec dépit, consciente que ce sera moi qui reprendrais finalement le service.

\- Explique-lui l'essentiel pour cette nuit. Ne traînez pas, Il ne doit pas rester seul, si jamais il avait besoin de quelque chose, siffle-t-elle.

Puis elle disparaît. L'incident dans les appartements a provoqué une certaine agitation chez les domestiques et je sais qu'elle a beaucoup de détails à régler. Je reste seule avec l'autre femme de chambre. Elle me sourit faiblement et s'approche de moi.

Sans dire un mot, elle me tourne vers le miroir abimé qui est fixé au mur.

\- Il va falloir arranger tes cheveux un peu. Tiens-toi droite, ordonne-t-elle.

J'obéis du mieux que je peux. Elle soupire.

\- Tu dois toujours avoir une présentation irréprochable, particulièrement s'il a des invités. Et il peut en avoir n'importe quand. Nous représentons sa Maison, tu comprends ? explique-t-elle avec sérieux.

Des meubles de luxe. Plaisants à regarder et fonctionnels. Je capte très vite l'idée générale.

\- De toute façon, tu vas prendre la place de la femme de chambre de nuit, alors… Ce sera pas très grave si tu n'es pas exactement impeccable, tu verras moins de monde.

_Pas exactement impeccable _? Je hausse un sourcil incrédule et je la toise. Elle vient d'une race minuscule, à la peau bleutée et aux yeux fendus. Sa taille est ridicule. Qu'est-ce qui lui fait croire qu'elle est plus impeccable que moi ? De toute façon, je m'en fous, le but n'est pas de jouer les baby-dolls. Et je sais qu'ici, il vaut mieux passer inaperçue.

\- La première règle, c'est le silence. Tu ne dois jamais raconter ce que tu vois ou entends. Jamais. Si tu parles, l'intendante le saura tout de suite, tu peux avoir de gros problème, reprend-t-elle gravement.

Je hoche la tête. La loi du silence. Celle-là, je la connaissais. Peu importe, maintenant je vais être aux premières loges pour observer moi-même celui que je compte assassiner.

\- Avec lui…

La femme de chambre s'interrompt et réfléchit un instant.

\- Tu ne parles pas, tu ne le regardes pas, tu n'écoutes pas et tu ne le touches pas, sauf s'il te le demande, c'est compris ? finit-elle par dire.

\- Je connais un peu les règles, quand même…

Elle n'écoute même pas ma réponse. Elle a tiré un foulard de sa poche et commence à entortiller ma masse de cheveux sales et hirsutes dedans pour me le ficeler sur la tête.

\- Demain, on s'occupera de tes cheveux, pour cette nuit, tu vas garder ton foulard.

Une douche. Le rêve. Elle se met à ajuster ma tunique avec des gestes précis et agacés.

\- Tu n'as pas le temps d'aller chercher un uniforme à la réserve, tu vas finir la nuit comme ça, marmonne-t-elle avec résignation.

A écouter son discours et sa voix contrariée, je m'aperçois que les femmes de chambre prennent leurs rôles très au sérieux. Quelle blague. Elles sont comme nous, leur seul misérable but dans la vie est de survivre et il reste la cause de tous leurs malheurs. Je ne comprends pas qu'elles se soucient de lui comme ça. Il n'y a pas un sarcasme dans leurs bouches, pas une trace d'amertume quand elles parlent de lui, leur dévouement semble viscéralement sincère. Même si leur conditionnement me soulève le cœur, je dois m'en inspirer pour que personne ne devine mes véritables intentions.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire au juste ?

\- La femme de chambre de nuit a un rôle un peu particulier. Tu verras, il y a une petite chambre avec une banquette. C'est la tienne. S'il a besoin de quelque chose, tu le sers. Sinon, tu restes dans ta chambre et tu dois être prête à te mettre à son service à n'importe quel moment de la nuit et quoiqu'il arrive. Je te conseille de ne pas t'endormir, sauf si tu es capable de te réveiller en une fraction de seconde et au moindre bruit.

Parfait. Ça n'a pas l'air compliqué. Et j'ai même un placard réservé où on peut me ranger. Quel luxe.

\- Je te préviens, tu es seule la nuit. S'il y a un problème, tu peux sonner et on t'envoie un renfort, mais pour le reste, tu dois te débrouiller pour assurer tout son service toute seule.

Toute seule. Avec Lui. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Mon cerveau commence à fantasmer sur les mille possibilités qui s'ouvrent subitement à moi. Je me reprends aussitôt, je ne dois pas m'emballer, je dois observer d'abord, ce ne sera pas forcément si simple. Tuer un saïyen est difficile, mais tuer leur Prince demande une grande habileté. J'ai ce qu'il faut, mon heure viendra si j'arrive à garder la tête froide.

En revenant dans les quartiers princiers, je croise l'équipe des grouillots nettoyeurs. Ils referment les portes sur moi et je reste là, debout dans l'entrée marbrée.

J'entends le bruit assourdi de la douche. Très bien, il est occupé. Mes yeux naviguent sur le décor autour de moi, je dois me familiariser avec le lieu où je vais désormais passer toutes mes nuits.

D'un côté, l'entrée ouvre directement sur un salon douillet dont elle est séparée par une marche, de l'autre, une porte entrouverte laisse apercevoir ce qui semble être un bureau. Je le laisse derrière moi et je me dirige lentement vers le salon.

Mes yeux scannent l'endroit avec précision, repérant en premier lieu tout ce qui me sera utile pour mon service, le bar, l'interphone, le tableau de commande pour la musique et l'éclairage. Je m'immobilise un instant. _La musique_. J'ose à peine imaginer ce sauvage écoutant de la musique. Un requiem de Mozart ou une marche funèbre à la limite. Un concert de musique expérimentale pour détraqué profond plutôt. Je hausse les épaules et passe mon chemin.

Au fond du salon, une nouvelle porte ouvre à son tour sur la salle de réception où nous venons de faire le ménage. Mes yeux se posent instinctivement sur l'emplacement des cadavres. Il n'y a plus rien. Juste les traces d'humidité et une odeur de produit de nettoyage.

Je me force à regarder le reste de la pièce. Une immense baie vitrée ouvre sur l'espace infini et offre un spectacle étourdissant. Je fixe un instant la nuit noire, avec l'espoir d'y voir apparaître une petite planète bleue. Mais bien sûr, il n'y a rien. Nous voyageons lentement à cause de l'avarie, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

Je traverse la salle gigantesque. La table où il mange est colossale, elle doit pouvoir accueillir une bonne vingtaine d'invités. Je redoute déjà d'avoir à faire le service lorsque les dîners s'attarderont.

Au fond de la salle, une nouvelle porte est fermée. Je colle mon oreille pour vérifier que ce n'est pas la salle de bains avant d'ouvrir. C'est la chambre. Elle est grande mais pas autant que je l'aurai cru. Le lit est disposé contre une baie vitrée identique à celle de la salle de réception.

Je suis instantanément hypnotisée par le lit. Il y a un _matelas_ évidemment. Ouaouh. Ça fait trois ans que je suis privée de ce luxe. Il a l'air incroyablement moelleux. Mon corps répond tout de suite à mon cerveau et mes muscles fatigués me signalent subitement leur lassitude. Il n'y a pas de couverture, juste un drap dans une matière légèrement luisante. Ça ressemble à de la soie.

Avant que j'aie pu réaliser ce que je suis en train de faire, je me suis avancée jusqu'au lit et mes doigts caressent le tissu doucement. Je retire ma main aussitôt. J'écoute la douche. Il est sous la douche. Je remets ma main et teste le moelleux du matelas. Ooohhh… J'en pleurerai. J'ai une envie irrésistible de me laisser tomber dessus et de m'endormir dans la seconde. Je me mords les lèvres pour éloigner cette pensée impie.

Je scrute le reste de la pièce. Un petit salon a été aménagé dans le renfoncement au fond de la chambre et une étagère y supporte un entassement impressionnant de livres. Des _livres ?_ Des livres de stratégie militaire et des manuels de torture sûrement. Je suis incapable de lire le saïyajin pour vérifier ma théorie mais je n'en ai pas besoin, je le connais suffisamment.

Dans un coin, son armure Princière trône sur un mannequin. Je m'approche. Je détaille les mécanismes d'harnachement. Je sais que ce sera mon rôle de la fixer sur son corps tous les matins. C'est ironique de penser qu'il m'appartiendra de vérifier, chaque jour que Dieu fait, que cette armure soit correctement attachée pour le _protéger_, pour éviter qu'il soit blessé quoi qu'il arrive.

Mes doigts courent doucement sur les plaques du plastron. Voici l'incarnation de sa protection physique. Celle qui lui est assurée au combat. Celle qui fait qu'il est encore vivant à cette heure. Celle qu'il dépose ici chaque soir, à l'heure où moi, je prendrai désormais mon service. Je m'aperçois à quel point ce brusque changement d'affectation est providentiel pour moi. Je vais le côtoyer au moment et à l'endroit où il se croit le plus en sécurité.

Il y a une certaine excitation en moi. Je dois m'en méfier. Je peux être impulsive et il ne faut pas qu'une initiative malheureuse ne ruine tous mes plans. Je dois rester prudente.

Subitement une porte s'ouvre à l'opposé de celle par laquelle je suis arrivée. Il en sort en se frottant le corps avec une serviette. Je retire précipitamment ma main qui caresse encore l'armure et je baisse les yeux. Mon cœur a fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Bordel. Il m'a foutu la trouille et en plus, il est nu.

Il ne m'a pas vue mais quand il se rendra compte de ma présence, il va rentrer dans une fureur qui sonnera mon glas. J'hésite. Je suis trop loin de la porte, le temps que j'y arrive, mon mouvement aura attiré son attention. Je jette un œil sur lui. Il finit de se sécher.

Je suis frappée par une cicatrice impressionnante sur ses côtes. Il n'a pas l'air d'en souffrir, elle est ancienne. Pourtant, elle est encore très marquée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander quel crétin a pu louper son coup si lamentablement alors qu'il était si proche de le tuer.

Mais dans l'immédiat, c'est plutôt ma vie qui est en jeu.

\- Sers-moi un verre, grogne-t-il sans cesser ce qu'il est en train de faire.

Ma gorge se noue. Il savait que j'étais là. Je me souviens brutalement que je ne suis qu'un meuble. Il n'a aucune raison de se cacher de moi. Que je sois là ou pas, ça n'a aucune importance pour lui. Je suis à ce point devenu un meuble.

Je me tourne vers le bar que j'ai repéré dans un coin de la chambre. Il y a pleins de bouteilles et je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle contienne. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Qu'est-ce qu'il aime avant de dormir ? De quoi a-t-il donc envie ? Je ne suis pas censée demander, je suis censée savoir. Merde.

\- Du Mestryl, dit sa voix derrière moi, comme s'il avait lu mes pensées.

Du Mestryl ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ? J'en ai pas la moindre idée et tout est écrit en saïyajin. Je suis là, indécise, le verre dans ma main tremblotante, sur le point de choisir au hasard. Une sorte de roulette russe inversée.

\- C'est la verte, ajoute-t-il.

Je prends la bouteille verte et je le sers. Est-ce qu'on met des glaçons avec ça ? Où sont les glaçons de toute façon ? Je ne vais jamais y arriver. Je décide de lui apporter le verre comme ça.

Quand je me retourne, je constate avec soulagement qu'il a enfilé un pantalon en toile. Il s'avance vers moi et me prend le verre. Il ne dit rien sur les glaçons.

Il boit une gorgée sans me lâcher des yeux. Je devrais baisser la tête mais ses yeux noirs m'hypnotisent. J'imagine que c'est ce que doit ressentir la souris face au serpent ou un truc dans le genre. Je dois apprivoiser cette fascination morbide qui m'anesthésie à chaque fois que je suis en sa présence car le jour où je passerai à l'acte, je n'aurai pas droit à une seconde d'hésitation.

Il finit le verre d'un coup et me le rend, ses yeux noirs toujours fixés sur moi. Il s'essuie les lèvres du revers de la main.

\- La prochaine fois, mets des glaçons, marmonne-t-il.

Je hoche la tête. Il avance la main vers moi et j'ai un furtif mouvement de recul. Il suspend son geste un instant, comme pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne va pas me faire de mal. Je m'immobilise et essaie de dominer ma méfiance instinctive. A nouveau, il approche sa main. Il attrape doucement le foulard sur ma tête et le retire lentement. Ma chevelure lamentable tombe en masse emmêlée sur mes épaules, dans mon dos et sur mes yeux. J'écarte fébrilement les mèches qui gênent ma vue.

Il m'observe un instant et penche la tête de côté d'un air dubitatif, puis fourre le foulard dans ma poche.

\- Je vais dormir. Laisse-moi tranquille, ordonne-t-il.

Je baisse la tête en signe d'obéissance et je quitte la pièce en prenant soin de fermer la porte. Jusque-là, je ne m'en sors pas trop mal.

**ooo0ooooo0oooo**


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci énormément pour les encouragements toutes formes confondues._

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Je pourrai hurler de plaisir au contact de l'eau chaude sur mon corps. Je me contente de fermer les yeux et de laisser les filets d'eau dégouliner sur mon corps et dans mes cheveux. Une douche chaude. Un luxe réservé aux femmes de chambres et aux valets, à tous ceux qui doivent être _impeccables_.

Ça fait trois ans que mon hygiène se résume à une bassine d'eau froide que je partage avec deux autres domestiques, et à un pain de savon ignoble. Ici, il y a même du shampoing et le savon est légèrement parfumé. Son Altesse ne veut pas être servie par des souillons puantes, c'est bien la première fois que l'orgueil du Prince me sert à quelque chose,.

Peu à peu, la douche me sort de l'engourdissement du sommeil. Je suis levée depuis à peine dix minutes.

Mon premier service a été assez décevant, mais je sais qu'il y en aura d'autres. En réalité, je me suis endormie comme une souche dans mon placard. Ça aurait pu très mal tourner mais je me suis juré que ça n'arriverait plus. S'il avait eu besoin de moi, s'il avait appelé et que je ne me sois pas réveillée dans la fraction de seconde, je serai en train de flotter dans l'espace à cet instant, c'est sûr. Mais ma bonne étoile a veillé sur moi et il a dormi aussi profondément que moi.

Une femme de chambre de jour est venue me relever bien avant la fin de mon service, c'est elle qui m'a réveillée. C'est l'intendante qui l'a envoyée, elle a dû se douter que je ne tiendrai pas la route. Ça m'énerve un peu de lui avoir donné raison mais j'avoue que ça m'a peut-être sauvé la vie.

Le jet d'eau se coupe juste quand j'ai fini de rincer mes cheveux. La douche est minutée. Peu importe, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien. Je me sèche consciencieusement.

Un uniforme est accroché à un clou à l'entrée des douches. Je le considère un instant. Il est rouge liseré de bordeaux. C'est la couleur princière, une façon de me poser une étiquette pour annoncer à tous à qui j'appartiens. Personne n'a le droit de porter de rouge chez les saïyens. Quel privilège.

Mais à part la couleur, l'uniforme n'est pas franchement différent de mon précédent costume: Une tunique fendue qui tombe juste au-dessus des genoux et un pantalon ample. Le tissu est de meilleure qualité cependant et l'ensemble est mieux taillé, avec un jeu compliqué de liens à nouer sur la tunique. Je m'habille mécaniquement. Comme ça fait trois ans que je porte la même chose et que je n'ai jamais pu renoncer complètement à ma coquetterie, je suis un peu impatiente de voir le résultat.

Le miroir abîmé qui équipe les sanitaires est trop petit pour me contempler en pied, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'apprécier la couleur qui me change du noir sinistre de ma tenue habituelle. Je bataille un peu avec les nœuds et je mets un temps avant de comprendre comment je dois fixer la tunique.

Ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai plus prêté attention à mon corps et à mon visage, si longtemps, que je les ai presque oubliés. Je reste hypnotisée par mon image. Mes yeux sont cernés mais le reste semble tout à fait fidèle à ce qu'il a toujours été. J'en suis presque surprise. Mes traits ne trahissent absolument rien du calvaire que j'ai vécu ces trois dernières années.

Ce constat me réjouit d'un certain côté, c'est au moins une chose sur laquelle il n'a eu aucune emprise. Bizarrement, je reste attachée à mon apparence. Certaines lubies ont la peau dure. Je prends le peigne et m'attaque à ma tignasse. A l'inverse de mon visage, mes cheveux ont souffert du traitement qu'on leur a infligé depuis trois ans. Ils sont trop longs, emmêlés, inégaux. Il faudra sûrement les couper.

J'ajuste à peu près sur ma tête le bandeau qui complète l'uniforme et je sors des sanitaires.

L'intendante est là. Elle m'attend d'un air soucieux et fronce un sourcil dès qu'elle me voit. A côté d'elle se tient la femme de chambre qui a pris ma relève ce matin. Les deux ont des mines sinistres.

L'intendante me fait signe de prendre place sur un tabouret et sort une paire de ciseaux et un peigne de sa poche. Elle retire mon bandeau et commence à couper les mèches rebelles de ma tignasse. Elle me peigne avec une brutalité presque agressive mais je ne lui donne pas la satisfaction de me plaindre.

L'autre femme de chambre est en face de moi et me toise avec incrédulité. Il y a comme un air de défi dans ses yeux. Je réalise à quel point toutes les femmes de chambre sont fières de leur statut. Elles estiment sans l'ombre d'un doute que servir le Prince est un Honneur qui n'est donné qu'aux meilleurs. Et manifestement, elles se sont toutes accordées pour considérer que j'étais indigne de cette Honneur.

Cette façon de penser me donne la nausée. J'ai envie de leur hurler qu'elles ne sont que des esclaves, des meubles, et qu'il est leur plus grand malheur. J'ai envie de leur rappeler leur copine qui a fini dans l'évacuateur.

Mais ce serait peine perdue parce que ce qu'elles ressentent est pire que ça; ça va bien au-delà de cet orgueil imbécile au sujet de leur place « privilégiée ». Je m'aperçois qu'elle porte au Prince un véritable attachement. Elles rivalisent d'ingéniosité pour être celle qui le servira le mieux.

Sur cette question, il n'y aucun risque que je leur fasse de l'ombre, je ne serai certainement pas celle qui le servira le mieux. En revanche, je serai celle qui le tuera. Mon but est autrement plus ambitieux. Je ne me laisserai pas endoctriner comme toutes ses malheureuses, qui se sont laissé convaincre qu'il est le seul centre possible de leur misérable univers. J'étouffe le mépris qu'elles m'inspirent.

\- Tu prends ton service à 22 heures précises. Tu finis quand le Prince quitte ses appartements au matin, ou, s'il reste chez lui, quand l'équipe de jour prend le relais à 10 heures, dit l'intendante dans mon dos.

Elle est toujours occupée à essayer de m'arracher la tête avec son peigne et ses ciseaux.

\- Tu as la tâche de l'aider à mettre son armure, le matin, reprend la femme de chambre en face de moi, mais tu n'as jamais fait ça.

Elle tire cette conclusion sur un ton presque triomphal.

\- Il y a un modèle au mess. Avant de commencer, tu vas aller t'entrainer dessus… En espérant que ça suffira, ajoute-elle avec un soupir sceptique et un brin méprisant.

Mon estomac se noue progressivement. Je réalise que je ne suis plus astreinte au même service routinier et simple que celui qui a toujours été le mien. Je prends aussi la mesure du risque qui pèse sur moi. Si je le mets en colère, si je l'agace trop, il peut s'en prendre à moi, ou me renvoyer au rang des grouillots. La case départ. Je mâchonne inconsciemment ma lèvre inférieure en pensant à tout ça. Les choses ne sont évidemment pas si simples que je l'imaginais.

\- Et ne t'avise plus de t'endormir comme cette nuit, précise durement l'intendante.

\- Ce soir, il dîne avec les Seigneurs Nappa et Raditz. Ils n'auront sûrement pas fini quand tu prendras ton service, il faudra que tu sois à la hauteur. Je vais te montrer deux-trois choses avant que son Altesse ne rentre, annonce la femme de chambre.

L'intendante et elle échangent un regard par-dessus ma tête. Je sais qu'elles pensent que je n'y arriverai pas. Je me demande même si elles n'espèrent pas qu'il se débarrasse de moi très vite. Je sens à nouveau que je ne suis pas la bienvenue dans leurs rangs. Je suis une Terrienne. Une source d'ennui pour tout le service. J'ai déjà commencé à troubler leur routine en prenant la place certainement réservée à une autre. Une place très particulière puisqu'elle assure une intimité totale avec leur Maître. Je comprends que c'est une place de choix dans leurs petites cervelles lavées. Ce que je découvre de leur état d'esprit m'ahurit totalement.

Pendant deux heures, on me montre et on m'explique tout un tas de détails insensés que je retiens à peine. Leur nombre et leur complexité me font renoncer à les retenir tous. La seule chose qui imprime mon esprit est que je n'aurai peut-être pas autant de temps que je pensais pour trouver l'idée géniale qui me permettra de passer à l'action. Parce qu'à ce train, le Prince se passera très certainement très vite de mes services, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Les femmes de chambres et l'intendante ont raison, je ne serai jamais capable de leur docilité, de leur savoir-faire et de leur empressement.

Je n'avais pas imaginé que m'immiscer dans son intimité serait aussi contraignant. Il faut que j'y arrive pourtant. Il le faut.

Quand je me présente pour mon premier vrai service, la dernière femme de chambre de l'équipe de jour m'attend dans le salon déserté. Je remarque que la porte de la salle de réception est fermée et j'entends des voix qui en proviennent.

\- Ils sont encore là, chuchote-t-elle dès qu'elle me voit.

Je comprends qu'elle parle des invités.

\- Mais ils ont fini de manger. Je t'ai préparé le plateau des digestifs, précise-t-elle.

Elle pointe effectivement un plateau posé sur un meuble, recouvert de bouteilles en tout genre et de verres de cristal. Elle reporte ses yeux jaune sur moi. Elle a l'air un peu navrée et inquiète. Est-ce à cause de moi ? Prend-elle pitié de mon sort ? Ou redoute-elle en réalité que je ne massacre la réputation de la Maison du Prince?

\- Les autres domestiques sont déjà partis, j'y vais maintenant, conclut-elle finalement à voix basse.

Elle se dirige vers la porte mais s'arrête en chemin.

\- Et… Méfie-toi un peu de Nappa, ajoute-t-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible.

La porte se referme sur elle. Je soupire et fixe le plateau sans le voir.

Ses dernières paroles ont éveillé une certaine inquiétude en moi. J'ignore s'il est d'usage que le Prince ou ses invités _touchent _les femmes de chambre. _Toucher _étant une façon pudique de dire les choses évidemment, dans ces cas-là, personne ne se contente de _toucher_.

J'ai réussi à passer trois ans sans subir ce genre d'assaut. Pas un saïyen n'a jamais posé la main sur moi, pas de cette façon en tout cas. Mais quand on est un grouillot puant qui existe à peine à leurs yeux, c'est plutôt facile de passer inaperçue. En plus, je n'ai jamais servi aucun saïyen personnellement, j'ai toujours travaillé « _en public_ ».

Les choses ont changé. Maintenant je suis une femme de chambre. Je circule dans l'intimité des appartements privés, à l'abri des regards, et pour couronner le tout, je travaille seule. Sans compter que je suis devenue _impeccable_.

Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à subir plus que l'humiliation d'être un meuble ? Je ne sais pas si c'est un risque à considérer, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que si mon corps inspirait l'un ou l'autre de ces chiens, je vois difficilement comment en réchapper. Les dernières paroles de la femme de chambre ne me rassurent pas du tout et me rendent un peu nerveuse.

Subitement mon cerveau repense au cadavre de celle que je remplace, à la façon dont il était meurtri à un endroit bien précis. Un frisson parcoure mon échine, c'était une épreuve qui manquait à mon calvaire. Si ça arrivait…

Je secoue la tête énergiquement pour en chasser ces macérations inutiles. Je prends le plateau et je le soulève. Il est lourd mais je poursuis mon chemin jusqu'à la porte. J'inspire un bon coup avant d'actionner la poignée pour entrer.

Ils sont trois, comme prévu. Le Prince est en bout de table, les deux autres sont assis de chaque côté de lui. Végéta semble contrarié, le menton appuyé sur son poing fermé. Quelle surprise.

\- La Terre est loin, ça va mettre encore du temps avant que le matériel ne nous arrive, tu es trop impatient, soupire Raditz, comme je m'approche de la table.

\- Tu devrais plutôt prendre ça pour des vacances, ajoute Nappa en s'étirant.

\- Des vacances ? glapit le Prince, tu crois que c'est des putain de vacances de rester coincé sur ce vaisseau avec une tripotée d'imbéciles dans votre genre ?

Je pose le plateau un peu trop bruyamment sur la table. Il est trop lourd et j'ai mal calculé mon geste. Un bruit de tintement cristallin résonne et les trois saïyens s'interrompent. Je me mords les lèvres et incline ma tête en guise d'excuse, tandis que les trois paires d'yeux tournent vers moi.

Nappa fait à peine attention à moi. Il a tout de suite repéré les bouteilles et s'empare de l'une d'elle pour se verser un verre. Je suis choquée de le voir faire alors que son Prince n'est pas encore servi, c'est contre tous les usages. Mais Végéta n'a même pas l'air de remarquer. Il a levé les yeux sur moi et me fixe d'un air absent.

\- Le front attendra un peu, Végéta de toute façon, nous ne sommes pas les seuls renforts programmés, reprend Raditz sans plus m'accorder d'intérêt.

Je louche sur les bouteilles. On m'a dit laquelle était sa préférée en digestif mais j'hésite à l'identifier. On m'a dit tellement de choses. Le verre dans une main, je laisse planer l'autre au-dessus des bouchons, indécise sur mon choix. Raditz continue à parler et je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça me déconcentre. Finalement, je repère une carafe contenant un liquide ambré, mon esprit s'éclaire. Je la saisis et remplis le verre.

Je contourne la table pour lui apporter. Il écoute à nouveau Raditz. C'est un peu étrange d'entendre les deux saïyens tutoyer le Prince. A part Gokû, et le Roi peut-être, je n'ai jamais entendu personne le tutoyer. Je comprends que les portes closes autorisent ici une familiarité que l'étiquette proscrit définitivement en public. Ils parlent de la Terre, de l'avarie du vaisseau, de la mission qui les attend à l'autre bout de la galaxie.

Je perçois l'impatience et l'ennui de Végéta et Raditz essaye de l'apaiser. Le Prince est ombrageux et la perspective de le voir confiner sur ce vaisseau pendant plusieurs semaines est des plus inquiétantes. Raditz est fébrile et je le comprends.

Végéta s'empare distraitement de son verre et je m'occupe de Raditz. Quand je lui présente le plateau, il me renvoie d'un revers de main sans cesser de parler. Je débarrasse ce qui reste sur leur table. Je prends garde de rester à distance de Nappa mais il ne semble pas m'avoir spécialement remarquée, ce qui est bon signe.

Quand j'ai achevé toutes mes tâches et que la vaisselle est renvoyée aux cuisines par l'intermédiaire du monte-plats, je m'adosse au mur, les mains dans le dos, raide comme un soldat au garde-à-vous et j'attends qu'on ait besoin de moi. C'est devenu une habitude instinctive. Plaquée au mur, debout, immobile. Je peux rester comme ça pendant des heures maintenant, je suis presque devenue un vrai meuble.

Très vite, je n'écoute plus la conversation, mes yeux naviguent discrètement sur le décor. Je dois réfléchir activement au meilleur moyen de l'atteindre. Mes yeux reviennent tout naturellement aux bouteilles. _Le poison_.

Le poison est un excellent outil. Il paraît que c'est une arme de femme, une arme de lâche aussi. Je m'en fous. Je ne cherche pas les honneurs. De toute façon, je sais que je ne suis pas à arme égale avec mon ennemi et je sais aussi qu'il y a bien peu de chance que j'en réchappe. Je dois être intelligente avant tout. Ça ne me dérange pas d'y passer s'il fait le voyage vers l'enfer avec moi.

J'aime l'idée du poison. C'est efficace et ça peut être suffisamment lent pour qu'il ait le temps de comprendre, qu'il ait le temps de me regarder dans les yeux et de se souvenir, à la dernière minute, que je n'étais pas un meuble. Mon problème, c'est que j'ignore tout des poisons qui peuvent atteindre les saïyens.

Subitement Raditz et Nappa se lèvent. Je comprends qu'ils repartent. Instinctivement, je m'avance vers eux pour les raccompagner. Ils attendent tout juste que j'ouvre les portes sur leur passage. Finalement Raditz fait demi-tour pour dire un dernier mot à l'oreille de Végéta, puis enfin, les deux colosses disparaissent.

Je referme précautionneusement la lourde porte battante de l'entrée sur eux. Quand je reviens dans la salle à manger, Végéta est toujours assis à table et observe le liquide ambré dans son verre. Je débarrasse les verres de ses invités le plus discrètement possible.

Il boit son verre d'une traite à l'instant où j'ai fini de tout rassembler sur le plateau. Je suis aussitôt en alerte. Veut-il que je le resserve ? Je me déteste de me découvrir des réflexes aussi serviles. Mais c'est ce qui a assuré ma survie jusqu'ici. Je suis presque au bout du chemin, presque.

Il lève ses yeux noirs sur moi. Je le fixe en retour, prête à déboucher la bouteille au moindre signe de lui. Pourtant, il ne bouge pas. Il me regarde totalement immobile et je me noie un peu dans la noirceur de ses yeux. C'est incroyable de laisser hypnotisée ainsi par tant de noirceur.

La vérité… La vérité, autant l'admettre une fois pour toute, c'est que j'aimerais qu'il soit plus fidèle à l'image que j'ai de lui. Je hais tout ce qu'il est : brutal, cruel, égocentrique, impitoyable, orgueilleux, mauvais. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne paraît rien de tout ça ici. Je n'arrive même pas à le trouver laid. Dieu, j'aurais préféré qu'il soit laid, puant, grossier, transpirant toute sa noirceur intérieure. Mais non, au lieu de ça, il est étrangement charismatique. Ça brouille tout. Je dois apprendre à continuer à voir clair, je ne dois pas me laisser gruger par les apparences.

Un bip sonore perturbe soudainement mes méditations. Je sursaute imperceptiblement et retire ma main du bouchon de la bouteille. Je reconnais la sonnerie du pad de communication, celui qui permet les liaisons avec le monde extérieur au vaisseau.

Je le cherche des yeux avec une certaine panique. Je ne sais plus où il est. Je me guide au son, mais en réalité, j'erre avec incertitude dans la pièce.

\- A côté de la porte, grogne sa voix derrière moi.

Je me dirige vers l'endroit désigné. Il a parlé sur un ton calme. Il n'a pas l'air en colère de mon hésitation. Je décroche l'appareil du mur. L'appel entrant est affiché en lettre saïyajin sur l'écran. Je ne sais pas lire mais je reconnais les symboles qui désignent la planète Végitasei.

Je lui apporte l'appareil. Il décroche avec empressement et me tourne le dos. Tandis qu'il se met à marmonner au combiné, je reprends mon poste contre le mur. Je n'entends pas bien ce qu'il dit. En fait, d'ailleurs, il ne dit pas grand-chose, c'est son interlocuteur qui parle essentiellement.

Je ne me rends même pas compte qu'il a raccroché finalement. Je ne vois pas son visage, il s'est tourné de manière à faire face à l'immense baie vitrée. Il est immobile.

Soudainement, il se retourne et balance l'appareil au travers de la pièce. Je n'arrive pas à empêcher un cri de surprise. Le communicateur explose contre le mur et une de ses pièces est projetée dans ma direction. Je me la prends dans le bras et, à nouveau, je lâche un gémissement de surprise et de douleur.

Je sens sa fureur. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui a dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'on vient encore de lui annoncer comme mauvaise nouvelle pour qu'il se mette dans cet état ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je me suis accroupie sur le sol et je frotte distraitement mon bras blessé, essayant de ne pas attirer son attention et attendant de voir la suite des événements.

Il pousse à nouveau un grognement de frustration et renverse le plateau. Les bouteilles éclatent en un millier de particules, déversant le liquide sur la moquette épaisse. Je sursaute et me ratatine un peu plus sur moi-même.

Je l'épie avec précaution. Sa respiration s'est accélérée, les jointures de sa mâchoires blanchissent presque sous la pression de sa rage.

Ses yeux noirs finissent par tomber sur moi et je frémis. Est-ce qu'il me voit ? Ou est-ce que je suis toujours un meuble parmi d'autres dans son champ de vision ? Est-ce qu'il va s'en prendre à moi ?

Non. Il part d'un pas excédé dans sa chambre et claque la porte brutalement. Je souffle doucement. Soudainement, j'entends un fracas épouvantable de l'autre côté de la porte. Je comprends qu'il est en train de passer ses nerfs sur les _autres meubles_.

J'écoute cette symphonie de craquements et de bruits lourds sur le sol pendant un moment. Ça dure. Mes nerfs se vrillent à chaque choc qui me parvient et je reste tétanisée, toujours accroupie contre le mur, les mains plaquées contre mes oreilles. Mes yeux se tournent vers la baie vitrée, l'espace infini devant moi. Superbe et froid. Inconsciemment, j'espère voir apparaître la petite planète bleue. Que cet enfer finisse.

Mon bras me fait un peu mal, mais je n'y fais pas attention. Finalement, je me relève lentement et commence à ramasser les morceaux du communicateur et les débris de verre des bouteilles. Je me coupe un doigt, mais là encore, je ne fais pas attention. Je suis bien dressée. L'essentiel est que tout soit parfaitement nettoyé le plus vite possible. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je suis encore en vie. Le sens des priorités.

Je nettoie les alcools qui ont souillé le sol, et quand j'ai terminé, je m'aperçois qu'il n'y a plus un bruit dans la chambre. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Est-ce qu'il dort ? Est-ce qu'il veut qu'on le laisse tranquille ? Faut-il remettre de l'ordre, au risque de le déranger ?

Je réalise le savoir-faire que suppose le poste de femme de chambre. Il faut vraiment le connaître pour prendre les bonnes décisions au bon moment. C'est un jeu d'équilibriste et on peut tomber dans le vide à tout moment.

Il était si furieux quelques minutes auparavant que j'hésite franchement à passer cette porte. Mais s'il a besoin de quelque chose… Il n'est pas censé _appeler_. Il peut le faire bien sûr, mais le principe est de nous avoir toujours sous la main, à tout moment, au moindre de ses désirs. Mon absence peut le mettre hors de lui aussi bien que ma présence.

_Je ne suis qu'un meuble._ Si j'étais un robot, j'imagine que je n'aurais pas ce genre d'état d'âme. Je vais rentrer. Je vais au moins jeter un coup d'œil. Je verrai l'étendue des dégâts.

Je pousse la porte silencieusement. La pièce n'est illuminée que par la lueur des quelques étoiles qui brillent au travers de la baie vitrée. C'est suffisant pour que je distingue nettement la masse de livres expulsée des étagères. La porte du dressing pend misérablement sur ses gonds, et l'un des placards a été éventré par une chaise qui est encore plantée dans les battants de sa porte.

Debout devant la porte que j'ai refermée derrière moi, je reste immobile et le cherche des yeux. Il est sur le lit, recroquevillé. Il me tourne le dos et j'ai l'impression qu'il dort. Mes yeux n'arrivent pas à se détacher de la forme de son corps baignée de la clarté bleuté des étoiles.

J'ai l'impression que ce serait tellement facile de me glisser jusqu'à lui, avec un couteau dans la main. Juste derrière lui, doucement, appliquer la pointe au niveau de ses reins, ou peut-être à la base de son cou et enfoncer d'un coup sec. Il me semble voir déjà le sang sombre se répandre lentement sur les draps satinés.

Je passe une mains sur mes paupières fatiguées et chasse cette idée. Je m'approche des livres sur le sol et je me baisse pour commencer à les ramasser dans le plus grand silence. Au bout d'un moment, mon cerveau infatigable commence à s'attarder sur les lettres qui ornent les couvertures. Je suis fascinée par le saïyajin, par ses caractères si beau, presque artistiques, tellement à l'opposé de l'esprit du peuple qui les a créées.

J'ouvre un premier ouvrage. Il n'y a pas un bruit dans la pièce. Je vérifie furtivement au-dessus de mon épaule, mais il n'a pas bougé. Il dort, c'est sûr. Il me tourne toujours le dos. J'entendrais le moindre de ses mouvements s'il se tournait vers moi, j'aurais tout le temps de refermer le livre s'il se réveillait.

Je reconnais certains caractères. Tous les caractères qui font partie de noms fréquents comme Végéta ou Végitasei ou Saïyajin me sont familiers. Je passe mon doigt sur le tracé des lettres pour essayer de les repérer. Parfois, il y a des images pour me guider. Je décrypte triomphalement un premier mot. _Planète_. C'est une victoire pour moi.

Mon cerveau est infatigable, il causera ma perte. Je ne suis pas censée _lire _le saïyajin, encore moins dans la bibliothèque du Prince que je sers, je ne suis pas censé reconnaître les galons des officiers saïyens, je ne suis pas non plus censée comprendre du vocabulaire qui n'est pas destiné à l'usage de mon service. Comme _avarie_, _patience_, comme toute la conversation entre Raditz et Végéta en fait. Je suis juste censée deviner le moindre de ses désirs et les combler dans la minute.

Tandis que je tourne une nouvelle page, je prends subitement conscience que je me mets sérieusement et inutilement en danger. Il n'y a toujours aucun bruit dans la chambre. Je me retourne une nouvelle fois pour vérifier qu'il dort toujours. Une vision d'effroi me saisit et je ne peux empêcher un mouvement de recul.

Il est là, assis en tailleur sur le lit et il m'observe. A cause du contre-jour de la baie vitrée, je vois mal son visage mais ses yeux sombres luisent dans la pénombre d'un air menaçant.

Je recule un peu plus sans prendre garde aux livres que j'écrase derrière moi sur le sol. _Stupide bécasse. Stupide ! _Une voix hurle en moi et mon souffle se fait court. Je voudrais dire que je suis désolée, m'excuser le plus platement possible de mon insolence, mais je suis incapable de sortir un son de ma gorge. Il reste immobile et impassible un moment. Il semble prendre plaisir à lire la panique sur mon visage.

Puis il lève une main et me fait signe de m'approcher.

_Non ! Non, non, je ne veux pas m'approcher !_ Je suis paralysée par la peur. Mes lèvres sont sèches.

C'est lui qui se rapproche. Il se hisse en un geste au bord du lit et montre le sol devant lui pour m'inviter à m'y avancer. Cette fois-ci, j'obéis, mue par mon instinct de survie qui comprend que la désobéissance anéantirait toute chance d'en réchapper.

Je m'agenouille au pied du lit. L'usage interdit de se tenir au-dessus de lui, et si je restais debout, tandis que lui est sur le lit, je contreviendrai gravement à cette règle. En plus, j'ai tout intérêt à faire preuve d'humilité.

Il se penche vers moi. Son visage est grave et je me sens à nouveau hypnotisée par le jais de ses yeux. _Comme la souris devant le cobra_.

Il me contemple encore un moment silencieusement. _Quelle sadique._ Je me sens sur le point de m'évanouir, tellement la peur s'oppose à ce que l'air alimente correctement mes poumons. Mes bras serrent inconsciemment le livre contre mon corps, comme s'il pouvait être un rempart.

Finalement il approche une main de ma tête lentement et retire le bandeau rouge qui fait partie de mon uniforme. Je ferme les yeux, incertaine de la suite qui m'est réservée. Il agrippe mon chignon avec poigne et je m'attends au pire. Il me tire un peu les cheveux et je pince les lèvres, mais, finalement, il me libère et je sens ma chevelure retomber librement sur mes épaules et dans mon dos. Il a juste retiré les épingles.

J'ouvre les yeux doucement, encore étonnée de ne pas faire l'objet de sa violence. Il passe furtivement ses doigts dans mes mèches pour leur faire perdre la forme du chignon sévère qui les a enserrés tout ce temps. Son geste génère un tressaillement délicieux le long de mon épine dorsale.

Je relève les yeux vers lui. Je comprends que mes cheveux le fascinent. Pourtant, parmi toutes les races à son service, il a l'embarras du choix en termes de particularités anatomiques. Le bleu de mes cheveux n'a rien de spécialement extravagant mais il semble le fasciner. Il me tend le bandeau chiffonné roulé en boule dans sa main.

\- Tu lis le saïyajin ? demande-t-il sur un ton accusateur et inquiétant.

\- Non, votre Altesse, bien sûr que non.

J'ai tout juste réussi à murmurer ma réponse. J'enchaine aussitôt avant que ma voix ne me trahisse complètement.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser.

Il me fixe avec sévérité. Il hésite à me croire. Il est malin. Il soupire et détourne la tête vers la baie vitrée derrière lui.

\- Tu es terrienne, n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-il encore, tu es heureuse de voir ta planète bientôt ?

_La question-piège._ Toutes les fois qu'un saïyens s'adresse à une ombre autrement qu'à un meuble, il y a danger. Si je lui dis que je suis heureuse, il en déduira que je projette de m'évader. Un meuble n'est pas censé être heureux sinon d'être utile à quelque chose.

\- Je suis heureuse de vous servir.

Il se retourne vers moi très lentement. Un sourire glaçant étire ses traits.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, siffle-t-il avec cynisme.

\- Je suis heureuse de revoir la Terre aussi.

C'est sorti tout seul. Il m'a semblé que la franchise, à cet instant, était la meilleure manière de s'en sortir. Je sais qu'il est malin. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il cherche, mais j'ai intérêt à le lui donner, ma position est déjà trop périlleuse.

\- Donc, tu sais où on va ? conclut-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Je me mords les lèvres. Evidemment, je sais où on va. Je le sais parce que je laisse mes oreilles trainer et que j'ai un cerveau infatigable. Cependant, je m'aperçois subitement que ce n'est pas le cas de la majorité des ombres qui servent les saïyens. Beaucoup d'entre nous ont cessé de s'intéresser à tout ce qui est étranger à leur survie et à leur sécurité. Beaucoup, pour ne pas dire presque tous, ont complètement assimilé leur rôle de meubles et se limitent à remplir leurs fonctions. Ma réponse lui laisse deviner que ce n'est pas mon cas et je sais que ça me rend suspecte.

Je soutiens son regard avec une certaine panique mais il reste calme. Ses yeux quittent les miens et contemplent paresseusement la chambre dévastée. Sa mine redevient soucieuse. Je redoute qu'il se remémore les raisons de sa colère et que cela ne le remette en rage.

Au lieu de ça, il se lève et s'éloigne de moi en commençant à se déshabiller.

\- Va-t-en, grogne-t-il en me tournant le dos.

Je laisse tomber le livre et sors de la chambre, les jambes encore chancelantes de ma frayeur. C'est pas passé loin.

**ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	4. Chapter 4

_Franchement merci pour vos retours, c'est vraiment très instructif et très encourageant d'autant que je vous avoue que je marche sur des œufs. _

_J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance et quelques idées mais je reviens toujours dessus pour changer et réécrire des morceaux. Je dois dire que je marche entre deux écueils: tirer en longueur et devenir ennuyeuse d'un côté, et aller trop vite et perdre en crédibilité d'autre part. Je crois que Lulla's Lullaby a à peu près résumé le challenge dans sa review. En tout cas, pour l'instant, l'exercice me passionne et j'espère qu'il continuera à vous plaire._

_Autre chose qui m'a fait sourire dans les reviews: n'oubliez pas qu'on est uniquement sur le point de vue de Bulma. Ce qu'elle raconte est toujours influencé par ce qu'elle ressent et ce qu'elle sait (ou croit savoir). Comme nous tous, elle ne voit que ce qu'elle veut bien voir et ne comprend que ce qu'elle veut bien comprendre. Donc, parfois, il faut savoir lire entre les lignes. Mais c'est tout l'intérêt et je suis ravie de marcher dans son ombre._

_Merci encore beaucoup à tous. C'est reparti._

* * *

**C****hapitre 4**

Le poison doit se trouver facilement. A bien y réfléchir, le poison est même tout autour de nous. Du verre pilé très finement peut-être un poison. Un aliment avarié peut être un poison. Mes produits d'entretien, plus certainement, seront un poison. Je les ai tous reniflés un par un. Ceux qui sentent le plus fort paraissent les plus efficaces mais ils seront aussi les moins discrets. Je n'ai pas droit à l'erreur. Si je me fais repérer, c'est la fin.

Je suis à son service depuis une semaine maintenant. Définitivement, je ne suis pas très douée. Je ne vais pas durer très longtemps. Je me suis endormie le premier jour, j'ai été imprudente avec les livres, je suis maladroite. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance jusqu'ici. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, je l'intrigue, ou je l'amuse, ou les deux, mais je sais qu'il va se lasser. Il se lasse vite. Il n'a aucune patience, dans aucun domaine.

Et puis, il y a Nappa. _Ce chien de Nappa._ Nappa me tourne autour depuis deux jours. Il me rend nerveuse et je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Les soldats sont confinés sur ce vaisseau depuis plusieurs semaines et l'appareil est désormais à l'arrêt total. On attend une cargaison de matériel de la Terre pour remettre les réacteurs en fonction.

La situation met tout le monde sur les dents. Il n'y a pas de femmes ici. Pas de femme _dédiée _aux fantasmes, en tout cas. Les concubines sont interdites sur les vaisseaux de guerre : les chiens de chasse se servent sur la bête, ça donne du cœur à l'ouvrage, parait-il. Sauvage mais efficace pour ce que j'ai pu en juger.

Quoiqu'il en soit, les femmes de chambre commencent à être fébriles. Elles sont toutes si _impeccables_ qu'elles sont en première ligne pour représenter la gente féminine. Les soldats ne s'approcheraient pas des quelques saïyennes qui font partie de leurs rangs. Bien trop risqué. Nous sommes beaucoup plus faciles à atteindre, et beaucoup plus inoffensives aussi.

Comme le Prince, tous les officiers saïyens ont leurs propres femmes de chambre. Leurs nombres varient en fonction du grade mais ça fait déjà beaucoup de cibles en circulation sur le vaisseau. J'ai cru comprendre que certaines d'entre elles ont déjà eu quelques mésaventures. Dans la Maison du Prince, comme dans les autres, on doit rester sur ses gardes. D'ailleurs, celle que je remplace a déjà fini dans l'évacuateur. Être au service du Prince des chiens, c'est quand même être au service d'un chien.

Bref, mon petit projet commence à prendre de l'urgence. J'ai comme l'affreux pressentiment que je ne reverrai pas la Terre. Peu importe, la Terre, c'était la cerise sur mon gâteau, mais si j'arrive à mener mon plan à terme, je saurais m'en contenter.

J'ai décidé d'utiliser l'un des produits d'entretien comme poison. Je ne sais pas encore lequel. J'essaye désespérément de décrypter les inscriptions saïyajin sur les bouteilles, mais les entrelacements des lettres me laissent toujours aussi perplexe. Je vais être obligée de m'en remettre au hasard et je pars donc du principe qu'ils sont tous toxiques pour son estomac princier.

La prochaine étape est de goûter les alcools qu'il aime boire le soir. Je commence à les connaître mais je dois tester et évaluer leurs goûts pour choisir celui qui sera la plus à même de couvrir mon poison. Je veux vérifier aussi l'apparence de ce que sera mon mélange. Je n'ai pas le droit de me rater. S'il se doutait de quelque chose avant l'heure ? Impensable.

Ce soir, la femme de chambre que je relaye a l'air complètement paniquée. « Nappa est là » me marmonne-t-elle simplement à l'oreille. Pas besoin de m'en dire plus. _Nappa, le porc. _

Elle disparaît avec empressement et j'entre silencieusement dans la salle à manger d'un pas raide. Végéta est seul avec Nappa qui lui parle à voix basse, penché vers lui.

\- … ça marchera, j'en suis sûr, conclut-il quand j'arrive.

Végéta soupire avec incrédulité à ses paroles. Nappa tourne la tête vers moi. _Bingo._ Il m'a repérée. Nos yeux se croisent et je m'efforce de rester aussi inexpressive que possible.

Il lève son verre vide vers moi avec un air sournois. La bouteille est à portée de sa main, mais ces derniers temps, il a décidé que toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour que je m'approche de lui. C'est un jeu du chat et de la souris entre lui et moi.

Je m'empare de la bouteille et je le contourne de façon à me placer entre lui et le Prince. J'ai remarqué qu'il ne tentait rien ouvertement en présence de son maître, Végéta n'a pas l'air d'apprécier qu'on touche à ses affaires.

Je me tiens le plus à distance possible de Nappa pour remplir son verre. Subitement, il lève la main et je ne peux réprimer un sursaut de recul. Il s'immobilise et éclate de rire. Finalement, il achève son geste et enroule ses doigts autour de la bouteille pour me la prendre des mains.

\- Dis-donc, elle est nerveuse, celle-là ! s'exclame-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

J'ai envie de le frapper, mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Végéta pose son regard froid sur son invité.

\- Nappa, arrête ça, soupire-t-il.

Le Prince se lève soudainement avec lassitude.

\- Je suis fatigué, annonce-t-il en s'étirant, Raditz a décidé de m'occuper jour et nuit avec ses entraînements débiles.

\- On voudrait pas que tu finisses par dégommer tout l'état-major avant qu'on arrive au combat, grommèle Nappa.

Végéta hausse simplement ses épaules et disparaît dans sa chambre. Mon estomac se noue en même temps que la porte se ferme sur lui. Je fais un pas en arrière.

Nappa lève les yeux sur moi et me sourit d'un air entendu qui me glace le sang, c'est entre lui et moi maintenant. J'ai envie de hurler.

\- Depuis quand t'es là, toi ? me demande-t-il.

\- Une semaine, Seigneur.

Arg. J'ai envie de vomir. Et il faut que je l'appelle Seigneur. Même à distance, il me dégoûte. Je fais un nouveau pas en arrière et mes yeux commencent à chercher autour de moi n'importe quel moyen de me défendre. Mon angoisse ne lui échappe pas bien sûr, et il a l'air de beaucoup s'en amuser. Il ne bouge pas d'un centimètre et m'observe tranquillement. La tension est palpable, mon cerveau infatigable a déjà deviné la suite.

Il boit son verre d'une traite et le repose sur la table avec un claquement sec. Une façon de m'ordonner de le resservir.

J'hésite. Je sais ce qui va arriver si je me rapproche de lui, mais si je désobéis, il va se mettre en colère et la situation ne sera pas plus brillante. Peut-être que je pourrais essayer de… Je me résous à empoigner la bouteille et à remplir son verre. Il m'empêche d'aller trop vite en levant son verre pour redresser le goulot.

C'est une espèce de bras de fer grotesque, je lève la bouteille un peu plus haut, et il me suit en levant son verre. Je suis obligée de tenir la bouteille à deux mains et elle est presque à hauteur de mes yeux maintenant. Subitement, profitant de ma position, il passe sa main sur ma taille et remonte vers mes seins.

Immédiatement, je sursaute et je laisse tomber le tout en faisant un petit bond en arrière. Mais il est rapide, il s'est levé et a emprisonné ma taille de son bras musclé. Je pousse un cri rien qu'à sentir son corps massif contre le mien. Aussitôt, il lâche son verre et me bâillonne d'une main ferme.

\- Chuuuttt, susurre-t-il à mon oreille, tu ne voudrais pas déranger son Altesse qui se repose, hein ? Et puis, il serait pas content de ton service minable je dois dire, regarde-moi ce bazar…

Je n'écoute pas ce qu'il me dit. Son souffle répugnant contre mon oreille et son odeur d'alcool me donnent la nausée. Je m'aperçois que je n'arrive plus à émettre un seul son et il me serre assez fort pour m'immobiliser. Je me débats pitoyablement, en essayant de me défaire du bâillon de sa main. Ce connard a une force de titan et en guise de réponse, il m'accule brutalement contre la table. _Pas maintenant. C'est trop tôt._

La panique obscurcit impitoyablement mon esprit subitement. J'arrive à le mordre. Je ne sais pas comment je fais. Je sens le goût salée de sa peau dans ma bouche, sa chair épaisse entre mes dents… C'est infect, mais ma frayeur est telle que je ne réfléchis plus.

Il retire sa main de ma bouche avec un grognement de surprise. Dans le mouvement je fais tomber une bouteille sur la table derrière moi et elle atterrit avec fracas sur le sol.

Je ne sais même pas ce que j'espère. M'enfuir ? Où ? Où est-ce que j'espère me planquer pour rester hors de sa portée ? Il n'y a aucune cachette possible ici, aucun refuge envisageable.

Ou est-ce que j'espère que Végéta va revenir et intervenir ? Est-ce que je suis _vraiment_ en train de croire qu'il va me sauver la mise ? Est-ce que je n'ai toujours pas compris que les saïyens étaient des brutes sauvages ? Végéta n'avait-il pas lui-même abusé et tué sa précédente femme de chambre de nuit ? Tant pis, je hurle comme une malade hystérique en réalisant que je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

\- Laisse-moi ! Me touche pas !

Comme si je pouvais me débarrasser de lui en lui perçant les tympans. Je sais que je suis pathétique mais l'instinct de survie est l'instinct de survie … La riposte ne tarde pas et je reçois un coup de poing soudain. Des étoiles dansent devant mes yeux et j'essaye de me rattraper au dossier d'une chaise, mais ça ne suffit pas et je m'effondre à genoux sur le sol. _Bordel, ça fait mal ! _J'ai l'impression que mon nez et ma joue ont explosé d'un seul coup.

Ma vision est brouillée mais la panique sévit toujours dans mon crâne en miettes et je me rue comme une désespérée à quatre pattes sous la table. Je me recroqueville le plus loin possible de lui et j'attends en priant toujours la même chose. Voir le jour suivant. En un seul morceau si possible.

Le silence est retombé. Je ne vois que les pieds de Nappa depuis mon abri. Il est immobile. Pendant un instant, qui semble durer une éternité, je n'entends plus que les battements de mon cœur affolé qui résonnent jusqu'à mes oreilles.

\- Nappa, t'as fini ? Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ça. Rentre maintenant, t'as trop bu.

C'est la voix de Végéta. Elle est étrangement calme. Nappa marmonne quelque chose en guise de réponse et il s'éloigne. J'entends la porte se refermer sur lui, puis le silence à nouveau. Je réalise qu'il y a du sang sur mes mains tremblantes. Mon nez me fait souffrir l'enfer. _Pourvu qu'il soit pas cassé._

J'ai déjà été frappée par des saïyens mais jamais aussi brutalement. Pour mes assaillants, il ne s'est jamais agi que de gestes d'agacement quand je faisais mal ou trop lentement. Je sais que j'ai eu de la chance jusqu'ici, je sais que je suis une cible constante pour toute sorte de violences inspirées par toutes sortes de motifs dérisoires et inexplicables, mais je ne l'avais jamais vécu aussi directement, et je reste choquée. Mon esprit a toujours continué à croire que ça n'arrivait qu'aux autres. L'évacuateur, c'est pour les autres.

La voix de Végéta me tire de la fascination du sang qui coule sur mes doigts.

\- Sors de là, ordonne-t-il froidement.

J'obéis en m'avançant misérablement à quatre pattes jusqu'au rebord de la table. Je peine à me hisser sur mes jambes, je suis encore un peu étourdie par le coup que j'ai reçu. Je suis obligée de me retenir à la table pour conserver à peu près mon équilibre, tandis que j'essuie pitoyablement le flot de sang qui continue à couler de mon nez.

Il me fixe de son expression impassible. Il détaille mon visage abimé.

\- Assieds-toi, tu vas tomber, ajoute-t-il d'un voix monocorde.

J'obéis avec soulagement.

Mon sang continue à couler sans s'arrêter. J'ai l'impression que je n'en ai jamais vu autant. Venant de mon propre corps en tout cas. Mes doigts sont visqueux déjà. Subitement, il me prend le menton entre deux doigts et me redresse brusquement la tête. Une douleur fulgurante me transperce le crâne à ce simple geste et j'arrive tout juste à museler un gémissement.

Ses yeux noirs examinent mon visage ravagé avec une sorte de froideur méprisante. Avec son pouce et son index, il appuie doucement sur l'arrête de mon nez et je me retiens péniblement de faire un bond pour me défaire de sa poigne. J'ai mal. Ma vision se trouble à nouveau et mon esprit se focalise sur cette souffrance intenable. Je peine à contraindre mon corps à accepter docilement ce traitement.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Il ne faut pas pleurer. _Surtout_ ne pas pleurer. Tous ses domestiques le savent. Les larmes le rendent fou furieux. C'est dur. J'écarquille un peu mes yeux pour garder les larmes accrochées au bout de mes cils. Et j'ai mal. Si mal.

Soudain, il me libère et met fin à ce calvaire. Je lève les yeux vers lui, plus pour éviter aux larmes de rouler sur mes joues que pour le regarder vraiment. Ses doigts sont pleins de sang à force de fouiller mes blessures. Il a un petit reniflement de dédain et les enfourne dans sa bouche pour les nettoyer.

J'aime pas ça. Je me demande tout à coup s'il a l'intention de finir ce que Nappa a commencé. Je ne sais pas comment cette idée toxique m'est venue à l'esprit, mais elle me vrille l'estomac. Il aime tellement les mises à mort que c'est tout à fait plausible comme scénario. Une nausée m'envahit et je sens le goût du sang qui glisse jusque dans ma bouche.

Il m'abandonne sans ajouter un mot. Il repart dans la chambre et me laisse seule, assise sur ma chaise, tremblante et désemparée. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je baisse les yeux sur mes doigts et le mouvement de mes paupières permet enfin aux larmes de dévaler mes joues.

Le sang continue à dégouliner, à se répandre sur le tissu de mon uniforme, à se fondre dans son rouge vif pour le teinter de sombre.

Je ne me sens même plus la force de me lever. Mes jambes ne me porteront pas, je suis censée… Je crois qu'il faut que je nettoie les bouteilles et les débris sur le sol, si je ne suis plus capable de finir mon service, je serai remplacée, c'est certain. Alors, tout mon petit plan s'effondrera une fois de plus. Je n'ai jamais été si proche de mon but toutes ces années, mon esprit hurle de frustration mais mon corps semble renoncer.

Je n'arrive pas à cesser de trembler, et le sang continue à couler, s'infiltrant dans la commissure de mes lèvres, se frayant un chemin le long de mon menton, inondant mes doigts qui ne suffisent plus à le récupérer. Subitement, je repense à ma mère, à son ton rassurant, il y a très longtemps. _Ça va s'arrêter tout seul, ça saigne toujours beaucoup, le nez._ Je crois qu'il faut mettre la tête en arrière, mais même mon cou est douloureux et refuse de m'obéir. Je me sens complètement abrutie.

Il faut sûrement que j'appelle l'intendance. Ils enverront quelqu'un pour prendre ma suite au service du Prince et ils m'autoriseront à me soigner et à me reposer. Mais si je fais ça, je perds ma place, je le sais. De toute façon, je me sens incapable de bouger, de me lever et d'aller jusqu'au téléphone.

J'essuie le sang du revers de mes manches avec précaution, j'en ai partout et ça continue.

Il est là à nouveau. Je sursaute légèrement, je ne l'ai pas vu revenir. Le nœud dans mon estomac se resserre. Il pose une boite sur la table et prend place en face de moi. Il rapproche ma chaise de lui en la tirant d'un geste brusque, et cette fois-ci un hoquet de frayeur m'échappe. Il n'y prend pas garde et ouvre la boîte.

Je regarde aussitôt ce qu'elle contient avec anxiété. Je suis stupéfaite de découvrir que c'est un kit de soin. Je fronce les sourcils avec incrédulité. Est-ce qu'il compte me_ soigner_ ? Je ne comprends pas. Instinctivement, j'essaye de déterminer quelle peut-être son arrière-pensée. Il y a sûrement un piège derrière tout ça. Il y a sûrement une mauvaise intention. Laquelle ?

Il commence à essuyer mes plaies avec un chiffon imbibé d'un produit alcoolisé. Je serre les dents. Il n'y a aucune douceur dans ses gestes. Il y a de la précision, un certain savoir-faire, mais évidemment, aucune humanité. Il répare un meuble. Il est focalisé sur le détail des opérations, concentré sur l'emplacement et l'étendue des blessures et il ne se soucie absolument pas de moi. Il me fait mal de nouveau.

Peu à peu, je me mets à observer ses traits de plus près. Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de lui. A mesure que la douleur s'estompe, ça devient troublant. Il m'a mis un chiffon sur le nez.

\- Tiens ça, marmonne-t-il, le regard rivé sur ma joue meurtrie.

Comme je prends le chiffon, j'effleure ses doigts. Je sens une émotion oppressante monter en moi. Le contact du tissu avec lequel il nettoie le sang sur mon menton et sur mes lèvres me fait imperceptiblement frissonner. Je réalise que cette fascination que j'ai développée pour lui reprend le dessus. Il ne faut pas. Je détourne les yeux et les fixe sur le mur derrière lui, en essayant de faire abstraction de ce qu'il fait.

Il jette négligemment les tissus imbibés de sang sur la table et s'empare précautionneusement du chiffon plaqué sur mon nez. Il surveille attentivement les événements en le retirant et constate avec satisfaction que le sang ne coule plus. Il le balance sans autre manière avec le reste sur la table et m'observe comme si j'étais son œuvre.

Mes yeux reviennent irrésistiblement sur lui. Il me regarde sans me voir à nouveau. Il a un demi-sourire, comme un enfant qui vient de réussir quelque chose pour la première fois. Je me demande si c'est la première fois qu'il soigne quelqu'un, si c'est la première fois qu'il soigne une domestique. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai envie que ce soit le cas.

Il semble réfléchir un instant, puis lève la main pour retirer mon bandeau une fois de plus. Il plonge impitoyablement la main dans mon chignon et arrache les épingles pour permettre à mes cheveux de s'éparpiller librement dans mon dos. Il a l'air d'un fétichiste, un peu inquiétant, mais j'ai l'habitude de son petit jeu maintenant. Tant qu'il s'en tient là, tant qu'il ne va pas plus loin. Mais va-t-il s'en tenir là ?

En fait, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la suite. Quelles sont ses _réelles _intentions ? Je ne peux pas croire qu'il m'a soignée simplement pour m'aider. Je ne veux pas le croire. Il n'est pas comme ça, je le connais. Il n'a jamais aucune empathie, pour personne.

Il se lève finalement et essuie ses doigts avec désinvolture sur son pantalon.

\- Range-ça, et ne fais plus de bruit, ordonne-t-il, avant de s'éloigner.

Il disparaît dans sa chambre et je reste immobile et stupéfaite. J'attends un instant. Il va revenir, il va se passer autre chose, il ne peut pas en rester là. Je ne veux pas qu'il en reste là, je veux qu'il se montre tel qu'il est vraiment : cruel et implacable. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dans le fond ? Me violer à la place de Nappa ? Revenir me battre au moindre bruit que je ferais en rangeant tout ce bazar ? Revenir me battre si je ne me presse pas de me remettre au travail ? Va-t-il m'appeler toute la nuit pour voir si j'arrive encore à tenir le rythme après ça ?

Sûrement un truc dans le genre. Il ne _peut_ pas m'avoir soignée par simple _compassion._ Je réalise que je dois m'activer. Je ne dois pas lui donner la moindre chance de se plaindre de moi et de s'en prendre à moi pour défaire ce qu'il vient de faire. C'est un tel psychopathe.

Je me lève à mon tour. Très vite, mon sens de l'équilibre me paraît encore très sommaire. J'arrive à faire quelques pas mais je remarque une sorte de bourdonnement dans mon crâne et des tâches noires constellent mon champ de vision. Elles s'élargissent jusqu'à obscurcir tout.

Il y a comme une coupure d'électricité dans mon cerveau. Il manque une séquence dans le film. J'ai rien compris. Subitement je ne suis plus dans la salle à manger. Je ne sais pas où je suis d'ailleurs. Il fait sombre, je suis allongée. Mes yeux ne trouvent aucun point de repère dans l'espace qui est d'un noir épais et uniforme.

Ma joue et mon nez enflés me donnent l'impression d'avoir triplé de volume et sont douloureux. Je sens le sang séché sur mes doigts. Je réalise alors que je suis allongée sur un _matelas. _ J'en ai presque le souffle coupé. Aussitôt, je ne pense qu'à une chose : dormir. Dormir à l'infini et oublier cet enfer. Mon esprit est brumeux, et l'inquiétude de savoir où je suis et ce qui se passe, n'arrive pas à dissiper mon engourdissement. Je suis bien. Il n'y a pas un bruit, pas un mouvement. Mon dos est douillettement lové dans le matelas. Il y a une couverture. Je la remonte jusqu'à mon cou et je m'enroule dedans, sans remarquer vraiment son toucher soyeux. Elle tient chaud. Je suis bien. Je sombre à nouveau.

C'est la panique qui me réveille finalement. Je me suis encore endormie en service. Je vais me faire prendre. J'ouvre les yeux en grand et m'assoit. La pénombre règne toujours dans la pièce et ma vision s'adapte progressivement.

Je découvre avec effroi que je suis dans _sa _chambre. Je sors du lit d'un bond, comme un réflexe de survie, comme si je m'étais endormie au bord d'un gouffre. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée là, mais si n'importe qui me surprend… Je m'affale presque sur le sol, un pied encore enroulé dans le drap. Je tombe sur les fesses avec un grognement et m'immobilise.

Le silence fait écho à ma chute. Une horloge lumineuse indique deux heures du matin. Où est-il ? Mon cerveau s'affole. Où est-il, bordel ? J'allonge le cou avec précaution et risque un œil dans le lit gigantesque. Il n'est pas là. La pièce est complètement déserte.

Je réalise que j'ai dû perdre conscience. Est-ce lui qui m'a amenée ici ? A cette idée, je baisse aussitôt les yeux sur mon uniforme. La tunique tâchée est bien en place, chacun des nœuds la fermant est toujours consciencieusement lassé. J'ai même encore mes ballerines aux pieds. Il n'a touché à rien. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas appelé l'intendance pour m'évacuer et me faire remplacer ? Je n'aime pas ça. Je commence à détacher le drap qui s'est enroulé autour de mon pied pour me relever.

\- Tu es réveillée ? demande une voix derrière moi.

Je hurle presque de peur et de surprise en me retournant. Il est sur le seuil de la porte, appuyé contre le chambranle. Il porte sa tenue d'entraînement. Elle est pleine de sueur et je repère du sang aussi dessus. Pas la peine de rêver, ce n'est sûrement pas le sien. La lumière qui filtre depuis la salle à manger est tamisée et illumine doucement son corps massif et menaçant au-dessus de moi. Je distingue mal son visage, à peine le reflet de ses yeux sombres.

\- Je suis désolée.

Je ne sais même plus de quoi je suis censée de m'excuser. Mes idées s'embrouillent, je sais juste que c'est sûrement la meilleure réponse à donner au Prince.

Il actionne l'interrupteur et la chambre s'éclaire brutalement. Il s'avance vers moi et s'accroupit à ma hauteur. Il saisit mon menton au creux de sa paume et scrute mes blessures un instant. Sa proximité me coupe un peu plus le souffle. Ce n'est plus seulement de la peur, il y a cette émotion envahissante aussi, comme lorsqu'il m'a soignée. C'est suffocant.

Mes yeux sont rivés aux siens. Je les vois naviguer sur ma pommette blessée sur mon nez, et subitement, il semble prendre conscience du reste de mon visage. Il me _voit_.

Quelque chose s'allume en moi, une alarme, une sorte de crainte étrangement inhabituelle et ambigüe. Son expression reste grave. Son pouce glisse furtivement sur l'arrête de ma mâchoire et il approche son visage du mien. Son mouvement est si lent que je ne le perçois pas dans un premier temps. Ses lèvres effleurent presque mon front. Je sens son souffle soulever imperceptiblement mes cheveux et chatouiller ma peau.

Je me sens complètement anesthésiée. Je crois que j'oublie même de respirer. Il s'immobilise un instant, dans cette position. Ça me paraît durer des heures et j'attends la suite avec appréhension, sans plus savoir réellement ce que j'espère et ce que je redoute. Ça fait si longtemps que plus personne ne m'a touchée sans me faire de mal.

\- Je crois que Nappa t'aime bien, murmure-t-il, je me demande si je ne vais pas lui faire cadeau d'une nouvelle femme de chambre.

Il a parlé sur un ton suave qui contraste violemment avec ce qu'il vient de me dire. La seule évocation de Nappa rallume la terreur au creux de mon estomac. Il parle de moi. Il parle de _m'offrir_ à Nappa. En dehors du fait que ça ruinerait mes plans, la simple idée d'être livrée en pâture à ce chien me dresse les cheveux sur la tête. Je me raidis aussitôt et je lève des yeux implorants et terrorisés sur lui.

J'ai horreur de devoir supplier mais parfois la survie vaut bien de sacrifier un peu d'amour propre, surtout quand la survie assure la vengeance. On a rien sans rien. Il lit facilement ma prière désespérée sur mes traits. Ses yeux sont brillants et il sourit faiblement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? ajoute-t-il.

\- Ne faites pas ça…

Ma voix n'est qu'un souffle. Il se penche un peu plus pour me signifier qu'il n'entend pas.

\- Par pitié.

Je n'arrive même pas à dire les mots à voix haute, j'ai juste murmuré un peu plus fort. Comme s'il savait ce qu'était la pitié. Son sourire s'étire, son expression est jubilatoire. Je le hais profondément mais pour l'instant, la terreur d'être offerte à Nappa surpasse tous les autres sentiments en moi.

Il se met à rire et me repousse. Je me retiens tout juste de tomber à la renverse tandis qu'il se lève. Son rire s'est amplifié. Il est debout au-dessus de moi et me fixe avec amusement, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Tu t'es pas trop mal défendue, je vais y réfléchir après tout, conclut-il sans cesser de sourire.

Il finit par s'éloigner et j'entends la porte de la salle de bains se refermer sur lui. Je suis toujours assise par terre, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Un jour, je lui arracherais les yeux. Je le hais si intensément à cet instant que je pourrais hurler. Je le hais pour ce qu'il est mais je le hais aussi pour ce qu'il fait. C'est un psychopathe, tout ce qu'il fait est une torture, physique ou psychologique. Je m'aperçois qu'il excelle dans les deux domaines. Définitivement, l'univers ne se portera que mieux de sa disparition.

J'aurais préféré qu'il me frappe, comme il a l'habitude de le faire avec les autres. Tout serait plus simple s'il était comme Nappa. Une brute carrée, sans grande surprise dans sa sauvagerie. Je m'aperçois que sa perversion est beaucoup plus raffinée.

Le pire c'est que j'ai failli y croire. J'ai failli croire qu'il pouvait faire preuve d'empathie, qu'il n'était pas tout à fait la brute sanguinaire que je connais. Il a interrompu Nappa, il m'a soignée, il m'a laissée dormir sur son matelas divin… J'ai même cru qu'il allait déposer un baiser sur mon front. Je crois même que je l'ai espéré. Son attitude a réussi à me dérouter, au point que j'ai douté de sa noirceur. Mais non, tout ça c'est qu'une apparence… Le diable aussi est séduisant.

Je suis furieuse de m'être laissée bernée. Je me relève hâtivement et je m'enfuis presque dans la salle à manger.

Je me déteste d'avoir été si faible, si superficielle. Je sais que je suis vulnérable. Je suis totalement à sa merci, à la merci de sa générosité et de sa sévérité, à la merci de ma condition si misérable. J'ai envie de vomir. Cet enfer doit cesser.

Dans la salle à manger, c'est un bazar sans nom. Rien n'a été rangé de ma petite bagarre avec Nappa, de mon sang qui a tâché la moquette ou des restes du kit de soin que Végéta a abandonné sur la table. L'intendante en serait malade si elle voyait ça. C'est tout simplement impensable ici.

Je m'en fous. Je rangerai plus tard. Pour l'instant, je dois calmer mes nerfs en feu. Mes yeux cherchent aussitôt les bouteilles. Les _fameuses_ bouteilles. La seule manière d'apaiser cette rage qui bouillonne en moi est de nourrir ma vieille obsession et de m'atteler sérieusement à mon plan.

Je m'approche du plateau et je considère les différentes boissons qu'il affectionne. Je sais maintenant exactement ce qu'il aime boire et quand il aime boire. Je range les bouteilles dans l'ordre de ses préférences avec une certaine satisfaction, comme si je récitais avec brio une leçon parfaitement apprise.

Je l'entends sortir de sa douche. Je tends l'oreille. A cette heure-ci, il n'aura plus besoin de rien. Il s'est entraîné jusque tard dans la nuit, il va simplement s'écrouler comme une masse et dormir.

Mon pronostic est bon. La lumière de la chambre disparaît dans l'interstice de la porte et le silence se fait.

Par précaution, j'attends un moment, face à la baie vitrée qui ouvre sur le vide sidérale et fascinant de l'espace. Quand j'estime qu'il a dû sombrer, je sors les bouteilles une par une du bar et je les aligne consciencieusement sur la table, toujours dans l'ordre et dans le plus grand silence. Puis, je les débouche et je renifle chacune d'entre elles pour noter mentalement celles qui dégagent les odeurs les plus prenantes.

Toujours sans un bruit, je m'empare d'un verre et je me sers une rasade de la première. _Tchin._

**ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hoy. Merci énormément pour les reviews, elles me font rougir. Puisque ça a l'air de pas trop mal se passer, je continue, donc._

_Ce chapitre a été réécrit un milliers de fois. Je ne sais même plus dire si j'en suis contente ou pas, je sais juste que je pourrais presque le réciter de tête. Je le publie comme ça parce que sinon je pourrais passer des semaines dessus et je voudrais avancer._

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

A nouveau des patates vertes. _Chiottes._

Je ne les épluche plus, je leur arrache littéralement la peau avec hargne. Les autres domestiques m'envoient des coups d'œil surpris. Je les emmerde. Je ne supporte plus cette corvée abrutissante.

J'ai foiré si lamentablement. Ma chance était là, à portée de main, et j'ai perdu tout mon sang froid. J'ai attendu ma chance pendant trois ans et me voilà revenue à la case départ. Peut-être même pire.

J'ai repris ma tenue noire et j'ai rejoint, à nouveau, l'armée des grouillots.

Je m'en veux tellement. Je repasse le film dans ma tête et je ne m'explique pas comment j'ai merdé aussi misérablement. Je crois qu'il commençait à s'habituer à moi et à me faire confiance, je touchais mon but du doigt. Pourquoi ai-je si subitement abandonné ma prudence la plus élémentaire ? Comment ai-je laissé son comportement m'atteindre à ce point ?

D'une certaine façon, j'ai permis son emprise sur moi au-delà de ce que j'avais projeté, au-delà de ce que mon rôle de femme de chambre exigeait. Quand j'y repense, j'ai presque _espéré _qu'il pose ses lèvres sur mon front. A ce moment, j'ai été en dessous de tout. Ça a été ma perte.

J'ai oublié que je ne suis pas infaillible, ma détermination me rend aveugle parfois, et j'ai mal calculé. Je croyais tout connaître de lui et j'ai été trop confiante. J'ai découvert en lui une forme de perversion que je ne lui connaissais pas et qu'il ne manifeste qu'en privé. C'est totalement différent de ce que j'ai pu observer jusqu'ici en public.

Quand il n'a pas une horde de chiens qui observent chacun de ses mouvements, attendant avidement un signe de faiblesse de sa part, il prend plus de liberté. Il fait ce qu'il a envie, quand il en a envie et comme il en a envie. Et cette ordure a une créativité hors norme.

Il utilise d'autres armes que ses muscles et je dois admettre que son intelligence m'a prise au dépourvu.

Il est séduisant. Ça me tue de le reconnaître mais c'est indéniable, il a quelque chose de fascinant qui vous fait tout oublier et finit par vous faire croire en lui. C'est d'autant plus redoutable qu'il a tout à fait conscience de l'effet qu'il produit, et il sait en jouer.

Je comprends un peu mieux maintenant comment il s'est rallié l'attention empressée de toutes ces bécasses de femmes de chambre. Moi-même, je suis tombée dans le panneau quand il s'est occupé de moi après l'agression de Nappa. J'étais sous le choc encore et, une fraction de seconde, il a réussi à me convaincre qu'il pouvait être autre chose que le Mal. C'est odieux de penser que la nature lui a donné cette arme-là aussi.

J'ai été stupide de me laisser dérouter par cet aspect insoupçonné de sa personnalité, mais ce qui est encore plus stupide, c'est que, maintenant que j'ai compris, je suis à nouveau condamnée à faire partie de l'armée des grouillots, loin de lui et loin de mon rêve.

Je contemple avec ahurissement ce qui reste de la patate que je viens quasiment d'écorcher vive. Je la balance avec agacement dans la casserole d'eau et j'en saisis une autre._ Chiotte._

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Il est trop tard.

L'alcool saïyen m'a mise hors-jeu plus rapidement que je n'aurai cru. J'avais une bonne descente sur Terre, mais j'étais mieux nourrie, mieux habituée, et surtout, les alcools que je consommais étaient sans commune mesure avec l'acide sulfurique que les saïyens s'enfilent.

J'aurais dû me méfier, ça fait trois ans que je ne bois que de l'eau et que je me nourris mal; il n'y a pas de mystère, les petite fioles de son Altesse m'ont tout simplement tabassée. Je me suis endormie en un instant dans mon placard, après avoir été tout juste capable de ranger les bouteilles correctement, et en me promettant intérieurement de finir le ménage avant le réveil du Prince. Promesse d'ivrogne, évidemment. Je n'ai rien nettoyé du bazar de la soirée, j'ai juste ronflé lamentablement jusqu'au matin. Quelle calamité.

Bien sûr, quand il s'est levé, qu'il a constaté que sa bonniche dormait comme un sac et que ses appartements étaient dignes d'un champ de foire, il a appelé l'intendante.

Il aurait pu me tomber dessus et me casser en deux… C'est même ce qu'il aurait dû faire. Je crois que cette garce d'intendante m'aurait elle-même glissée dans l'évacuateur avec soulagement. Je revois sa tête quand elle est arrivée. Si cette histoire n'avait pas sonné le glas de tous mes espoirs, je crois que j'aurais éclaté de rire.

Mais là encore, il s'est montré plus malin que la brute carrée qu'on aurait pu attendre. Il m'a tout simplement _ignorée_. Il n'a même pas pris la peine de me réveiller. Pas directement en tout cas. Ce sont ses hurlements stridents après l'intendante et l'agitation frénétique des grouillots venus terminer mon boulot qui m'ont tirée du sommeil.

Quand j'ai émergé de mon placard, il avait déjà disparu dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Je n'ai trouvé que l'intendante avec un sacré cocard, assez jumeau du mien dans le fond. Elle était furieuse et je sais que je vais payer ça _très _cher.

Elle m'a collée directement à la corvée de patates, sans même m'accorder d'autres heures de sommeil. Evidemment, elle m'a aussitôt refourgué la tenue noire des grouillots. _Vous !… Les Terriens !…_ Elle n'a pas précisé sa pensée mais j'imagine assez bien ce qu'elle pense des terriens, elle n'a jamais voulu que je m'approche du Prince.

Je l'emmerde. Je repense à mes petits plans en miettes. J'étais si proche… Si proche.

Mais je ne suis pas dupe. Lui et moi savons parfaitement que mon impunité est une illusion. Il n'a pas touché un seul de mes cheveux, je n'ai même pas subi ses aboiements menaçants. Rien. Sur le coup, j'en ai été moi-même étonnée, c'est un traitement de faveur inespéré ici et j'ai conscience que l'intendante et les autres ombres me regardent comme si j'étais un zombie revenu d'entre les morts maintenant.

J'ai cru un instant en ma bonne étoile, mais, quand les brumes de l'alcool saïyen se sont dissipées dans mon cerveau, je me suis souvenu des paroles du Prince. Il n'y a pas de mansuétude dans le cœur de ce monstre, qu'est-ce que je croyais ?

_Nappa a l'air de bien t'aimer. Je crois que je vais lui offrir une nouvelle femme de chambre…Je vais y réfléchir après tout. _Il a semé la graine du doute et s'il m'avait tuée ou abîmée, elle n'aurait jamais pu prendre racine.

Depuis une semaine qu'il a prononcé ses paroles, mon cerveau tourne en rond autour de la probabilité qu'il mette son projet à exécution. Ça vrille mes nerfs chaque jour qui passe et ça m'empêche de dormir chaque soir. Va-t-il vraiment m'offrir à Nappa ?

Déjà, je ne suis plus _sa _femme de chambre. Si je croise Nappa au détour d'un couloir, tout peut arriver. Il n'y aura plus de crainte de déranger son Altesse s'il me coince dans un coin, personne ne viendra se plaindre du bruit pour le faire cesser. Plus radicalement, je n'ignore pas qu'à n'importe quel instant, on peut venir me chercher sur ordre du Prince pour m'affecter au service de son chien-chien.

Je le sais, je le redoute, ça tourne en boucle. Je sursaute dès qu'on s'adresse à moi, dès qu'on vient me confier une nouvelle tâche, et même la nuit, dès que j'entends un bruit dans le dortoir, je ne peux empêcher ma cervelle affolée d'imaginer que l'heure est venue. Ça me laisse assez bien imaginer la vie d'un condamné à mort qui ignore le moment de son exécution et attend désespérément sa grâce.

Même si je lutte sans relâche pour éloigner cette ombre de mon esprit, c'est une torture mentale et je suis sûre que Végéta doit la trouver encore plus délicieuse que celle qu'il aurait pu m'infliger à mains nues.

Mes yeux me piquent. Je me sens exténuée. Ça fait plus des sept jours que je dors mal, que mes nerfs sont tendus à chaque minute qui passe, autant à cause de ma terreur de Nappa, qu'à cause de ma rage bouillonnante d'avoir ruiné mes espoirs si bêtement. Sans compter que je passe mes journées à éplucher les patates, manipuler des quartiers de viandes et déballer des cartons de bouffe. De temps à autre, on m'appelle pour nettoyer les bordels les plus dégueulasses. Triés sur le volet spécialement à mon attention. Je suis harassée nerveusement et physiquement.

Je n'ai même plus l'occasion de voir Végéta. Même pour ses apparitions publiques, je reste confinée à la cuisine, l'intendante veille à ce que je ne paraisse plus en sa présence.

Je me demande s'il s'est rendu compte que j'ai touché à ses petites bouteilles. Sûrement pas. C'est toujours une femme de chambre qui fait le service de toute façon. Tant mieux, je crois que, pour le coup, c'était l'évacuateur garanti.

Je m'aperçois que j'ai vraiment risqué ma vie, certainement bien plus que je ne veux bien le reconnaître. L'impatience m'a rendue hardie au-delà de toute raison. Et je n'oublie pas que je ne suis pas tout à fait sauvée de sa fureur, parce qu'à tout instant, il pourrait décider de me faire entrer dans la Maison de Nappa.

Je maudis ces patates. J'ai l'impression de me transformer en robot ménager ces derniers temps. Je ne suis même plus un meuble, je suis devenu un vulgaire épluche-légumes. J'aurais pas cru que je pouvais m'enfoncer plus, mais tout arrive.

\- L'intendante veut te voir.

Je sursaute à ses paroles. Je lève les yeux et, évidemment, c'est à moi qu'on s'adresse. Une domestique est devant moi et me fait signe de la suivre. Je commence à trembler imperceptiblement mais je me lève docilement.

Mon cerveau se demande déjà avec une certaine angoisse si l'heure est venue de passer du statut d'épluche-légumes à celui de pochette-cadeau. Je suis incroyablement anxieuse, mais à chaque fois qu'on vient m'arracher à ma corvée de patate, c'est la même terreur en moi.

Définitivement, Végéta ne m'a pas touchée mais il m'a punie quand même.

L'intendante m'attend au mess. Le « mess » est en fait un local ridiculement petit où elle entasse un peu de paperasse et dispose d'un téléphone, ce qui doit lui donner l'impression d'occuper une fonction de la plus haute importance. Ses yeux jaunes se fixent durement sur moi dès que je passe la porte. Instinctivement, j'essaye de ne penser à rien.

La servante qui m'a accompagnée disparait en refermant la porte derrière moi. Je l'observe avec une certaine panique. Cette porte n'est jamais fermée. Il n'y a aucun secret ici, et aucune intimité. De toute façon, personne ne parle et personne n'a plus rien à cacher. Mon souffle se fait court et l'ombre menaçante de Nappa commence à se dessiner dans mon esprit tétanisé.

Je suis envahie d'une sorte de malaise et je m'agite un peu, debout devant elle. Elle est adossée à son « bureau », en fait une planche sur deux tréteaux. Elle est beaucoup plus grande que moi et ça me rend encore plus nerveuse.

Elle est contrariée, c'est sûr. Inquiète aussi. Est-ce qu'elle se fait du souci pour moi ? La blague.

\- Le Prince veut que tu reprennes ton service, annonce-t-elle.

Je frémis. J'hésite à comprendre. Quel service ? Dans quelle Maison ? Elle sourit avec amertume.

\- Dès ce soir, ajoute-t-elle avec dépit.

Elle soupire et je réalise que je reste dans la Maison de Végéta. S'il m'avait affectée au service de Nappa, cette garce aurait été ravie de se débarrasser de moi. Un soulagement incroyable me submerge, c'est comme si j'avais cessé de respirer depuis qu'on a refermé la porte dans mon dos. Elle m'observe toujours. Elle cherche à comprendre, elle sonde ma réaction. Manifestement, la volonté de son Maître lui échappe et ça l'inquiète.

\- Ce sont ses ordres… Mais… Je veux que tu te souviennes que si tu ne te tiens pas correctement, ça peut coûter la vie à d'autres que toi, c'est bien compris ?

Elle parle avec gravité. Je hoche la tête en prenant mon air le plus sérieux possible. Son cocard est en train de s'estomper mais il donne encore un certain relief à ce qu'elle essaye de m'expliquer. Dans le fond, je ne m'en fais pas, le prochain à qui ça coûtera la vie, ce sera le Prince lui-même. Je pince les lèvres pour dissimuler ma jubilation. Elle me fixe toujours avec une certaine incrédulité.

\- Les Terriens…

Elle s'interrompt et fait un geste de lassitude.

\- Va te doucher. Tu iras dormir après, je ne veux pas que tu t'endormes en service une fois de plus.

Je m'exécute en un éclair.

Je dois bien avouer que la décision de Végéta me laisse aussi perplexe qu'elle. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il cherche, je commence à prendre conscience qu'il joue un jeu bizarre avec moi sans que je sache pourquoi. Il a tout ici, il est tout-puissant. S'il veut quelque chose, il n'a qu'à exiger, alors qu'attend-t-il de moi qu'il ne puisse demander ouvertement ?

Peut-être qu'il me trouve simplement distrayante, comme un chat qui s'amuse à terroriser une souris. L'inaction sur ce vaisseau à l'arrêt lui lime les nerfs, peut-être qu'il s'ennuie tout simplement. Peu importe, l'essentiel dans le fond, c'est surtout qu'il ne soupçonne rien de mes intentions. Tout mon jeu à moi, c'est de survivre assez longtemps pour renverser les rôles.

Quand j'apparais dans l'entrée des appartements princiers quelques heures plus tard, la femme de chambre de jour me considère avec surprise. Ses yeux me jaugent de bas en haut et de haut en bas. Je sens son mépris et sa méfiance.

\- Il n'est pas encore rentré, m'annonce-t-elle froidement.

Je la suis des yeux avec indifférence jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Quelque chose a changé au royaume des ombres.

Les autres domestiques me _regardent_. Je ne sais comment l'expliquer.

Avant, je me fondais comme une ombre parmi les ombres, je faisais partie d'une armée d'épluche-légumes et ma tête ne dépassait pas de la masse des galériens. Personne ne faisait particulièrement attention à moi et je ne faisais attention à personne.

Je dois connaître tout au plus trois ou quatre noms parmi la multitude de mes compagnons, mes voisines de lit ou une des filles avec lesquelles j'ai pu partager ma bassine d'eau froide. Personne d'autre.

Comme je le disais, peu d'entre nous parlent la même langue et la plupart des grouillots maîtrisent mal le saïyajin. Ça limite. Et puis, dans une journée, on ne nous ménage pas le temps de tenir salon. Le soir venu, on s'effondre littéralement sur nos planches en bois et le sommeil nous abrutit jusqu'au matin. Sept jours sur sept. On s'attache d'autant moins que, régulièrement, certains d'entre nous disparaissent. Ils changent d'affectation, ou ils passent dans l'évacuateur.

C'est comme être pris dans une foule, vous ne voyez personne et personne ne vous voit.

Mais quelque chose a changé.

Ces connes de femmes de chambres m'en veulent, en premier lieu. C'est pas vraiment nouveau, elles m'en voulaient déjà de m'être imposée dans leurs rangs, mais la situation a clairement empiré. J'ai commis un crime de lèse-majesté à leurs yeux en autorisant que son Altesse sérénissime se réveille dans un bordel sans nom, sans personne pour accourir au moindre de ses désirs. En plus, je n'ai pas été vraiment punie pour ce que j'ai fait. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle croit. Elle croit que leur Dieu ne m'a pas punie pour mes pêchers et ça, elles ne me le pardonnent pas. Je ne les supporte pas mais j'ai compris comment elles fonctionnaient, je ne suis pas étonnée de leur réaction.

C'est les autres, surtout, qui sont devenus bizarres. Les grouillots. Ils me _regardent_. Certains se retournent sur mon passage et j'ai surpris des coups d'œil furtifs dans ma direction. Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup entre eux mais ils communiquent quand même et _j'entends. _J'entends que je ne fais plus vraiment partie de leur communauté. Je dérange l'ordre établi parce que je devrais être morte. D'autres ont péri pour des erreurs bien plus bénignes que la mienne et moi, je suis toujours là, comme une injure à toutes les lois de la nature qui règnent ici.

Et maintenant, son Altesse me rappelle à son service. Il me rappelle _personnellement_ à lui.

Je suis devenu un phénomène paranormal et je sens la méfiance et l'incrédulité des autres domestiques à mon égard. Sans que je m'y attende, ça me touche d'une certaine façon parce que ça m'isole totalement. Jusqu'à cet instant, je n'avais jamais vraiment pris conscience du réconfort que leur compagnie discrète me procurait. Je faisais partie de leur communauté. Une communauté peu enviable, mais une communauté quand même. Brusquement, je me sens _vraiment _seule. C'est un peu angoissant, et la seule chose qui me rassure, c'est de penser que cette vie-là ne va plus continuer très longtemps.

Je traverse l'appartement vide et silencieux. Tout est _impeccable_.

Je ne suis jamais restée seule ici. Au mieux, il dormait dans sa chambre. Mes yeux se tournent vers les bouteilles. Elles attirent mon attention comme des aimants, et mon obsession se réveille. Les rouages de mon cerveau infatigable se remettent en branle. Je crois savoir quelle boisson serait parfaite pour mon plan.

Je m'approche du bar et mes yeux tombent dessus. C'est ce liquide ambré transparent avec un léger résidu en suspension à l'intérieur. Du Guénum, un alcool à base de plantes bizarres. Je caresse doucement le verre poli de la bouteille avant de la sortir du lot. Je débouche et je respire l'effluve qui s'en échappe. L'odeur est discrète, mais, si ma mémoire est bonne, c'est très fort au goût.

J'avance mes lèvres du goulot et je passe la langue sur le rebord. Ma mémoire est bonne, ça arrache carrément.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre brutalement me fait sursauter et je rebouche le flacon avec hâte.

Le Prince traverse la salle à manger d'un pas nerveux, sans même me voir, et fonce directement vers sa chambre.

\- Le pad ! aboie-t-il.

Je repose vite la bouteille, en comprenant que c'est un ordre à mon attention. Je prends l'appareil fixé au mur et je le suis dans la chambre. Je m'apprête à lui tendre son pad de communication, comme il l'a demandé.

\- A boire, grogne-t-il en m'ignorant.

Il enlève sa cape d'un geste agacé. Je sens qu'aujourd'hui ne sera pas un bon jour. Il ne sera pas d'humeur à me laisser dormir, sans parler de me _soigner_ s'il m'arrivait malheur. Evidemment, je ne m'attendais pas à un pot de retour, mais son humeur me promet un accueil brutal.

Je pose l'appareil sur la table et je sors un verre. Je sais ce qu'il aime boire maintenant, je lui sers son Mestryl, le garnit de glaçons, et le lui tend.

Il est en train d'essayer de dégrafer son armure avec impatience. Il jette à peine un œil contrarié sur le verre.

\- Un truc plus fort, crache-t-il en dédaignant ce que je lui propose.

Il a décidé d'être chiant. Dieu, je le déteste. Je choisis le Guénum, le même qui a remporté la palme des candidats au poison. Cette fois-ci il prend le verre, il a renoncé à se battre avec le fermoir de son plastron. Il s'immobilise un instant et lève des yeux incertains sur moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il va parler mais il ne dit rien, il boit le verre d'une traite et me le rend.

Pendant que je repose le verre, il se remet à tripoter nerveusement les attaches compliquées de son armure. C'est moi qui suis censée la lui retirer. Ce n'est pas vraiment une armure de combat, c'est plutôt une armure d'apparat et, si elle reste une excellente protection en cas d'attaque, elle n'est pas vraiment pratique à mettre et à retirer.

\- Enlève-moi cette connerie, siffle-t-il avec exaspération.

J'ai horreur de ça. Manipuler l'armure suppose une certaine habileté. Une certaine habitude aussi, que j'avais à peine acquise et que j'ai déjà perdue en une semaine de patates.

Je m'approche de lui et il reste immobile, les bras légèrement écartés du corps pour me permettre d'accéder aux systèmes de fixations. Le premier cran est résistant mais je finis par l'avoir. Le second est carrément réfractaire à mes tentatives de déblocage.

Je sens son impatience monter en force, ça me rend fébrile. Il me pousse brusquement sur le côté et arrache lui-même les agrafes nerveusement. Je suis éberluée par la facilité avec laquelle il a fait sauter toutes les attaches d'un seul geste. Je sais qu'il est puissant mais ça reste une démonstration impressionnante.

Il se défait du plastron et me le balance d'un geste sûr. Il est trop lourd pour moi et j'ai l'impression de rattraper une boule de bowling au vol. Je m'écroule à moitié sous le poids.

Il ne fait pas attention. Il est retourné vers la table et se sert à nouveau un verre qu'il boit d'une traite. Il y a quelque chose de spécial ce soir. Il est nerveux. Je veux dire, plus que d'habitude, il est à fleur de peau. J'ai intérêt à être sur mes gardes.

En temps normal, il ne boit pas autant, ni si vite non plus. En plus, je sais exactement ce qu'il est en train de boire et je sais l'effet que ça fait, que ça _me _fait en tout cas. Une méfiance instinctive s'allume en moi. Aujourd'hui ne va pas être un bon jour, je le retrouve tel qu'il est.

J'essaye de replacer l'armure sur le mannequin mais il l'a trop abîmée, elle ne tient pas en place et retombe lourdement sur le sol. Il me fusille du regard avec irritation. Je la ramasse avec un air penaud et la ramène silencieusement dans la salle à manger pour l'évacuer par le monte-plat.

Bordel, elle est lourde. Quand je pense qu'il porte ce truc à longueur de journée, ça me donne une idée de sa force et ça me glace le sang. Je suis presque en sueur quand je la tasse dans le logement du monte-plat. Je presse le bouton, c'est parti.

J'ai pas vraiment envie de retourner dans la chambre. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je m'aperçois que j'ai pris mon impunité pour une sorte de garantie qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal. Pas de mal _physique _en tout cas. Je pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose en moi qui le perturbait suffisamment pour renoncer à sa brusquerie habituelle, j'avais l'impression de jouir d'un traitement particulier, pas franchement plus bienveillant, mais différent.

En fait, bien sûr que non. Si, à un moment, il m'a considérée différemment des autres, son comportement ce soir me démontre ce que j'ai commencé à oublier. Il reste un monstre de brutalité et de colère, et je suis un meuble.

Il faut y retourner, s'il avait besoin de moi. A peine ai-je passé la porte qu'un fracas cristallin explose à mes oreilles subitement. Une pluie de particules de verre m'éclabousse. Je rentre ma tête dans mes épaules et protège mon visage de mes avant-bras, dans un sursaut de panique. J'arrive tout juste à étouffer un gémissement de frayeur.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je m'aperçois qu'il a jeté la bouteille contre le mur à quelques centimètres de moi. Elle a éclaté en miettes éparpillées sur le sol.

Je lève la tête prudemment. Il est installé dans son fauteuil, un pied sur la table basse et le pad de communication sur les genoux. Ses yeux sombres sont rivés sur moi avec une colère froide.

\- La bouteille est vide ! C'est pas ton boulot de t'assurer qu'elle soit toujours pleine ? grogne-t-il sur un ton menaçant.

_Si, bien sûr c'est mon boulot. _Je regarde furtivement la trace de l'impact sur le mur. Ça aurait pu être ma tête. _Tu m'as loupée mais moi je te louperai pas, je te jure._

\- Dépêche-toi ! hurle-t-il subitement.

Je me raidis et je me précipite dans le salon pour chercher une nouvelle bouteille. Depuis quand boit-il autant et aussi vite ? Aujourd'hui n'est décidément pas un bon jour. J'ai le souffle court et je commence à stresser sérieusement.

Quand je reviens, il m'observe toujours d'un œil mauvais. Il m'arrache presque la bouteille des mains et fait sauter le bouchon d'un simple mouvement de pouce. Je fais un pas en arrière mais il me retient par le poignet et me ramène près de lui.

Je réprime un hoquet d'angoisse à son contact. Sa poigne est ferme et autoritaire. Il remplit le verre posé sur la table et me le tend. Je ne comprends pas mais je le prends d'une main tremblante. D'un signe de tête, il désigne le fauteuil en face de lui et je réalise avec ahurissement qu'il veut que je m'assois.

J'obéis timidement et il prend une gorgée directement au goulot. Je suis un peu perplexe de sa descente. Il ne boit pas beaucoup d'habitude. Comparé à Nappa. Il s'essuie négligemment la bouche et ses yeux noirs tombent sur moi. Il a un sourire glaçant.

\- Tu bois pas ? demande-t-il.

\- Ce… C'est un peu…

\- Trop fort ?

Je hoche la tête. Je ne devrais pas tenter de lui désobéir, je devrais boire ce foutu verre et le remercier religieusement. C'est ce qu'une bonne femme de chambre ferait. Mais je ne suis pas une bonne femme de chambre, et surtout, le problème, c'est que je sais exactement l'effet que ce verre va me faire et j'ai très peur de la suite. Je suis un peu dans une impasse, alors j'essaye de décliner son invitation le plus obséquieusement possible.

Il pose tranquillement le communicateur sur la table et se redresse pour se pencher vers moi. Il n'y a que cette ridicule table basse entre nous, et je sais parfaitement qu'elle ne me protégera pas si sa violence doit s'abattre sur moi. Pour l'instant, il a toujours son expression cynique et menaçante.

\- Et comment tu sais ça, toi ? Comment tu sais quel goût ça a ? Comment tu sais que c'est plus fort que du Mestryl ? … siffle-t-il.

Je cille un peu. _Merde. Touchée._ Je pince les lèvres et je baisse les yeux. Mon cerveau tourne à toute allure pour trouver une réplique à ça. Rien ne vient.

\- Bois, ordonne-t-il sur un ton glacial.

Je m'exécute fébrilement. _Ouch. _Le liquide me brûle littéralement la gorge dès la première gorgée. J'arrive à avaler la moitié du verre. Je me retiens de tousser mais j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Je plaque pudiquement ma main sur ma bouche. Je ne sens plus ma langue quasiment.

Il me fixe avec amusement. _Sale con._ Je le hais intensément à cet instant. Il faut que je sorte de cet enfer et je n'ai aucun doute: la meilleure manière, c'est décidément de l'éliminer. Il a l'air satisfait et reprend lui-même une gorgée au goulot. J'ignore ses intentions exactes mais je comprends qu'il est décidé en premier lieu à m'humilier pour passer ses nerfs.

Puis, il fixe le communicateur un instant. L'appareil est silencieux et éteint, toujours posé sur la table basse. Il relève subitement la tête avec agacement.

\- Finis ton verre et va nettoyer cette merde là-bas, grogne-t-il en désignant d'un hochement de tête les débris de verre au pied du mur.

Je regarde le fond de mon verre avec incertitude. Je ne crois pas que mon estomac supportera ça très longtemps.

Soudainement, un bip se fait entendre, c'est le communicateur. Nos yeux tombent dessus en même temps. C'est Vegitasei. Chacun d'entre nous s'immobilise instantanément.

Je me souviens de sa réaction la dernière fois qu'il a reçu un appel de Vegitasei, je n'ose plus bouger. Lui non plus, bizarrement. Il semble avoir attendu cet appel avec impatience, et maintenant, il reste hypnotisé par le bip insistant, sans se décider à décrocher.

Très lentement, il pousse l'appareil vers moi. Je le regarde faire avec incrédulité avant de l'interroger du regard.

\- Réponds.

Sa voix est calme et grave.

\- Je ne sais…

\- Je sais que tu comprends parfaitement le saïyajin, réponds, insiste-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Je pose mon verre et prends le combiné d'une main tremblante.

\- Allo ?

Ma voix est presque un souffle.

\- Passez-moi le Prince de la part du Chambellan.

A l'autre bout du fil, la voix est ferme et autoritaire. Je lève les yeux vers lui, il secoue négativement la tête et je comprends qu'il ne veut pas lui parler.

\- Il… Il ne peut pas prendre l'appel, il veut que je prenne le message.

Je bredouille un peu mais la fluidité de mon saïyajin m'étonne moi-même. Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de le parler, en tout cas pas pour des conversations très élaborées.

\- Qui est à l'appareil ? demande le Chambellan.

\- La femme de chambre.

Je l'entends soupirer. Il y a un blanc. Végéta me fixe intensément comme s'il essayait de lire la conversation sur mes traits. Je hais cette situation, mon estomac se noue.

\- Dites-lui que le bébé est mort. La mère aussi. C'était un garçon.

En une fraction de seconde, je manque d'air. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont il est en train de parler, mais je sais avec certitude que je n'ai pas envie de répéter ces mots à Végéta. J'ai envie de les oublier dans la minute et d'aller ramasser les débris de la bouteille. Juste faire mon boulot de bonniche, sans yeux, sans bouche et sans oreille.

Végéta fronce aussitôt les sourcils, il comprend en voyant ma tête décomposée.

\- Quoi ? Aboie-t-il subitement, c'est pas bon ? Il est mort, c'est ça ?

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre. Il éjecte la minuscule table basse entre nous et bondit sur le communicateur pour m'arracher le combiné des mains et le porter à son oreille avec fureur.

\- C'est impossible ! rugit-il, ces abrutis de médecins avaient dit que cette fois-ci seraient la bonne ! Je veux leurs crânes alignés sur mon bureau à mon retour ! T'entends ? Je les veux tous écorchés vifs, ces débiles !

Il n'attend pas la réplique du Chambellan et, avec le combiné, assène plusieurs coups violents sur l'écran qui se fracasse aussitôt. L'appareil éclate en morceau.

Instinctivement, je me recroqueville sur mon fauteuil, la tête dans les mains. Il s'acharne désespérément sur le misérable appareil. Ses hurlements me terrifient tandis que des pièces métalliques volent jusqu'à moi. Aujourd'hui est définitivement un jour pourri. Il est temps de prier.

Finalement, il a l'air de se calmer. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il fait, la tête enfouie dans mes avant-bras, mais le silence retombe, seulement troublé par son souffle rauque.

Je me redresse avec précaution. Il fixe le mur avec un regard de fou qui me glace le sang, sa respiration est haletante et témoigne de la colère qui couve en lui. Je n'ose pas bouger, il est juste devant mon fauteuil, j'ai peur d'attirer son attention.

Ses yeux tournent lentement vers moi. Il me fait peur. Ses prunelles plongent dans les miennes, elles sont si noires maintenant que je n'arrive plus à lire en lui correctement. D'habitude, je sais décrypter exactement son état d'esprit mais là, c'est comme un black-out.

Il cille imperceptiblement et son regard s'éclaircit subitement. Il fronce les sourcils et serre les dents.

\- Va-t-en d'ici, murmure-t-il.

Sa voix est sourde et à peine audible. Je mets un temps à comprendre.

\- Dégage ! Dépêche-toi ! souffle-t-il avec insistance.

Je réalise enfin ce qu'il me dit. Je sors de ma sidération et je me rue vers la porte, en le bousculant sans y prendre garde. Je trébuche à moitié, légèrement étourdie par le demi-verre de Guénum.

\- Dépêche-toi ! Sors d'ici ! hurle-t-il à pleins poumons.

Pas besoins de me le dire deux fois, je détale dans la salle à manger. J'ai à peine passé la porte qu'un bruit fracassant se fait entendre dans la chambre. C'est le signal d'une tempête comme je n'en ai jamais connue. J'entends ses hurlements et je comprends que sa rage est en train de pilonner toute la pièce.

La porte est restée entrouverte, je n'ai pas pris le temps de la refermer. Un morceau de ce qui a dû être un meuble passe au travers et atterrit avec fracas dans la salle de réception où je me suis réfugiée. Je sursaute avec effroi et comprends aussitôt que la chambre ne suffira pas à étancher sa soif de destruction.

Qui n'a jamais réfléchi au terme de « fou furieux » ne peut imaginer ce dont il est capable dans ses pires accès de rage. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il vaut mieux ne pas rester sur sa route dans ces moments-là. Ce qui est sûr aussi, c'est que personne ne va jamais s'aventurer à venir voir ce qui se passe ici. Je suis seule sur le pont au milieu de la tourmente, et si je n'y prends pas garde, je pourrais bien faire partie des meubles qu'il pulvérisera ce soir.

Je dois me replier, je réfléchis un instant la meilleure option me paraît être mon placard. La meilleure ou la moins pire. Je tente ma chance. J'ai à peine refermé la porte sur moi que je l'entends surgir dans la salle que je viens de quitter.

Je m'assois sur la banquette, les genoux ramenés sous le menton, et je prie bien sûr. Les craquements impitoyables, les bruits de verre éclatés, les ondes de choc dans les murs, tout me parvient si clairement que j'en ai la chair de poule.

C'est un vacarme incessant, entrecoupé de cris de colère et de frustration. La frustration, sa pire ennemie. Ne pas avoir ce qu'il veut le conduit souvent au bord de la démence.

Subitement un bruit assourdissant, plus fort que les autres, fait brutalement écho dans tout le placard. Il vient d'envoyer quelque chose contre la porte. Je sens la paroi contre laquelle je suis adossée frémir imperceptiblement. Je sursaute avec un gémissement de panique.

Je vais devenir folle. Mon cerveau commence à imaginer ce qui se passera quand la minable porte de mon réduit sera pulvérisée. Va-t-il finir par lancer des ondes d'énergie dans la pièce ? Parce que si c'est le cas, il pourrait me griller intégralement en une seconde, et sans même s'en rendre compte.

Je me recroqueville un peu plus, comme si ça pouvait me faire disparaître de cet endroit. Je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles et je ferme mes yeux pour tenter d'isoler mon esprit de la tornade qui fait rage. Je force presque mes sens à couper avec la réalité, comme quand je nettoyais les restes immondes de ceux qui lui avaient déplu.

Je l'ai déjà vu enragé. Combien de fois ? Des centaines de fois, des milliers de fois peut-être. S'en prendre aux choses ou aux gens, quand il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait. Cette fois-ci est la plus terrifiante de toute. Je suis seule, il est plus furieux que jamais et il n'a même pas de simulacre de responsable à se mettre sous la dent. Je me demande s'il se souvient de ma présence.

Si c'est le cas, je sais que je pourrais aussi bien tenir lieu de bouc émissaire. Moi ou une autre, personne ne lui rendra ce qu'il a perdu ce soir.

Il a perdu un fils et une concubine et apparemment, ce n'est pas la première fois. Je me demande presque ce qui le met le plus en rage du chagrin ou de la frustration d'avoir _encore _échoué. Aucune hésitation à avoir, je le connais suffisamment pour savoir que ce qui le rend fou c'est le sentiment d'échec. Il ignore ce qu'est le chagrin.

C'est bizarre, je m'aperçois que je ne connais pas vraiment sa vie personnelle, et je dois dire que je ne m'y suis jamais vraiment intéressée.

De toute façon, il passe son temps à faire la guerre au nom de son peuple au travers des galaxies, ça laisse peu de place à une vie sociale et familiale. Pour moi, il n'a jamais eu ni ami ni famille de toute façon. Pas au sens terrien du terme en tout cas.

Je sais juste qu'il n'y a pas d'héritiers derrière lui et à mon avis, c'est pour le mieux. Je sais aussi qu'il y a les concubines, quelque part dans l'ordre des choses.

Les saïyens ont un rapport vicié avec leurs femmes. Ils ont un rapport vicié avec tout le monde en fait, mais leurs femmes, on peut dire qu'ils ne savent pas vraiment quoi en faire.

Il n'y a pas de reine, il n'y en a jamais eu. Les membres de la famille royale n'ont pas de femmes. A ma connaissance, ils n'ont pas de filles non plus. Ou peut-être les mangent-ils ? C'est stupide comme idée, mais je les imagine assez facilement leur réserver un sort à peu près aussi ignoble que ça.

Les soldats et même certains nobles, ont des épouses, mais les membres de la famille royale, eux, ont des concubines qui ne sont destinées qu'à perpétuer la dynastie. On les enferme dans des Palais et elles n'apparaissent presque jamais en public. Je crois que c'est une façon de s'assurer que personne ne les approche en dehors de celui auquel elles doivent donner des enfants. C'est pas très éloigné du rôle de meuble quand on y pense.

En principe, il n'y a qu'une seule concubine à la fois. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Peut-être que Végéta en a plusieurs ? Même ça, je l'ignore.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que depuis trois ans que je suis là, il a dû en prendre une ou deux nouvelles si j'ai bien suivi. Elles meurent. J'avais jamais vraiment réfléchi à la question : de toute façon il y a tellement de gens qui meurent autour de lui, pourquoi pas ses concubines ? Je réalise maintenant qu'elles ne meurent pas directement de sa main, comme je me l'étais imaginé. Elles meurent de ne pas réussir à mettre ses fils au monde. Quelle ironie, il est tellement habitué à donner la mort qu'il n'est plus capable de donner la vie. Il y a une justice.

Le silence est finalement retombé dans l'appartement. J'attends un long moment avant de me hasarder à entrouvrir la porte de mon placard. Elle est bloquée par un objet lourd qui a dû tomber devant. Je dois faire pression avec mon épaule pour la faire pivoter sur ses gonds.

L'appartement est un champ de ruine. C'est impressionnant. Il n'y a quasiment plus aucun meuble entier et debout, et des pans entiers de murs sont éventrés. Le sol est jonché de débris en tout genre, il est même difficile de reconnaître la couleur de la moquette maculée de poussières de plâtres, d'éclats de meubles et d'objets divers.

Sa fureur a surpassé toutes celles auxquelles j'ai assisté jusqu'alors et j'ai le souffle coupé devant le spectacle. Je réalise alors seulement que si je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de me réfugier dans mon placard, je n'aurais certainement eu aucune chance d'en réchapper.

Je m'avance avec précaution dans l'appartement dévasté. Le système d'éclairage a partiellement sauté et les lieux sont essentiellement éclairés par l'éclat des étoiles au travers de la baie vitrée. Je le cherche des yeux mais je ne le trouve pas.

J'essaye de faire le moins de bruit possible, je ne tiens pas franchement à me faire remarquer tant que je ne suis pas certaine que le danger est écarté. Je passe dans la chambre. Une partie de la cloison qui la sépare de la salle de réception est effondrée, il n'y a même plus de porte.

C'est le même désordre partout. L'endroit est littéralement ravagé. Je passe d'une pièce à l'autre, toujours dans la pénombre et le silence, butant parfois sur les débris qui jonche le sol, mais il n'est pas là. Il est parti. Il a disparu. Sûrement abattre sa colère destructrice en d'autres lieux.

L'essentiel, c'est que je sois vivante. Je soupire avant de me résigner à appeler l'intendance.

**ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello. Merci pour le petits mots vraiment touchants. Et Merci pour la masse inattendue de lecteurs... Végéta et Bulma, une valeur sûre, hein? J'essaye de garder le rythme._

_Lulla's Lullaby: Bien pensé, ta théorie, chapeau! Tu verras au fils des chapitres si t'as mis le doigt dessus (ou pas) puisque effectivement, il y a un truc que Bulma n'a pas encore percuté._

_Voyons voir..._

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Au travers des hublots, on aperçoit toujours la même nuit interminable de l'espace mais les plafonds des couloirs ont été rallumés pour rappeler à nos cervelles perdues que c'est le jour à nouveau.

J'ai fini mon service et je marche comme une automate, abrutie de fatigue, pour rejoindre le quartier des domestiques.

Autour de moi, la vie à bord du vaisseau a repris comme si de rien n'était. Cette normalité me semble presque irréelle quand je repense à la nuit que je viens de passer.

Après avoir averti l'intendance de la crise qui avait pulvérisé les appartements princiers, j'ai vu apparaître une horde de grouillots qui a investi les lieux en un instant. Le service est magique pour son Altesse; en une fraction de seconde, des dizaines de fourmis ont commencé à déblayer les ruines qu'il a laissées derrière lui. Quand j'y pense, nous sommes ses charognards en quelques sortes.

L'intendante s'est déplacée elle-même pour superviser les opérations. Je ne sais pas comment elle arrive à être aussi réactive quelle que soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit, mais elle est toujours fidèle à l'appel. Peut-être qu'elle est issue d'une race qui ne dort pas ou très peu. Je ne cherche plus à comprendre, je sais que son dévouement est sans limite.

Quand ils sont arrivés, ils m'ont trouvés seule, debout au milieu des décombres. Malgré le faible éclairage, j'ai perçu leur stupeur. Pendant un moment, ils sont tous restés silencieux et immobiles, découvrant avec ahurissement l'ampleur de la désolation. Et au milieu du champ de ruines, leurs yeux sont tombés sur moi. Entière, indemne, et même _impeccable_. Dès cette minute, j'ai su que les choses avaient basculé.

Déjà, ils ne me considéraient plus comme une des leurs, mais c'est pire maintenant. Il y a de la peur dans leur regard, une sorte de superstition prudente qui les incite à rester loin de moi. Ils préfèrent rester à l'écart de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas.

Alors que je remonte ces couloirs interminables, je réalise que le phénomène s'est étendu à tout le peuple des ombres. Ceux qui ont été réquisitionnés cette nuit ont passé le mot.

Les esclaves que je croise sur ma route réagissent dès qu'ils m'aperçoivent. Certains me fixent avec une sorte de crainte mêlée de curiosité, d'autres baissent la tête pour éviter de croiser mon regard. Il y en a même qui dévient légèrement de mon chemin.

Je remarque leurs attitudes étranges mais je n'y fais pas franchement attention, je me sens si fatiguée.

Quand est passé la stupéfaction de découvrir les appartements dévastés de Végéta, les grouillots se sont instantanément mis au travail pour évacuer les débris. L'intendante m'a toisée un instant et j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle allait ajouter une bonne parole à l'édifice de sa philosophie sur les Terriens, mais elle n'a rien dit.

Elle m'a conduite à une chambre inoccupée et m'a chargée d'en faire une suite princière avec l'aide d'une autre femme de chambre. Ma camarade a tout de suite pris les opérations en main, mon inexpérience de ce qui est supposément indispensable au confort d'un Prince saïyen est de notoriété publique maintenant.

J'ai donc passé des heures sous ses ordres, à récurer la chambre, la salle de bains, à faire le lit et à aménager mille détails censés plaire à son Altesse. J'ai moi-même garni le bar des meilleurs alcools, toujours les mêmes.

Végéta n'est jamais reparu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, ni où il est parti. Ce n'est pas mon rôle de le savoir et de toute façon, j'avais eu mon compte de sa compagnie pour cette nuit.

Quand on a eu fini, l'autre femme de chambre a disparu et j'ai attendu celui que je suis censée servir, assise sur la banquette de l'antichambre. J'ai eu les pires difficultés à rester éveillée, seule dans cette pièce silencieuse. J'ai failli retourner tripoter les bouteilles mais j'ai réussi à m'en empêcher. Ce n'aurait pas été prudent, il aurait pu arriver à n'importe quel instant. Mais il n'est jamais revenu, ni pour dormir, ni pour se changer, ni pour rien du tout. Finalement, une autre femme de chambre de jour est venue me dire que mon service était terminé.

J'arrive enfin à la cuisine. Je réprime un bâillement en poussant la porte battante et j'entre. Les faibles murmures se taisent, des yeux se tournent vers moi, d'autres se rivent au sol. J'ai à peine un instant d'arrêt. Je m'avance pour prendre un bol et me servir le potage qui fait office de petit déjeuner. J'attrape un bout de pain et je vais m'installer à l'une des longues tables qui nous sont réservées.

Les quelques mangeurs qui y sont déjà assis s'écartent imperceptiblement. L'un d'entre eux se lève même pour repartir alors que je vois bien qu'il n'a pas fini.

Je baisse la tête et m'absorbe dans la contemplation de la soupe verte dans ma gamelle. Je commence à découper mon pain en petits morceaux que je jette dedans pour l'épaissir. Mes gestes sont mécaniques, dictés par l'habitude, mais mon esprit est concentré sur ce qui se passe autour de moi. J'entends la rumeur du travail interrompu qui reprend.

Tout en observant mon pain qui se noie dans ma soupe, je me fais la réflexion que les yeux des autres domestiques me renvoient l'étrangeté du comportement de Végéta à mon égard. Je réalise à quel point mon traitement est anormal et sans précédent. Ça m'inquiète. Il se passe quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, il y a un détail de l'histoire que je ne maîtrise pas et que je n'ai pas planifié.

Les autres me font prendre conscience que je suis une miraculée d'avoir réchappé à sa rage destructrice de cette nuit. Etait-il scientifiquement possible que le placard soit épargné par l'ouragan qui a anéanti tout le reste ? Probablement pas. Je ne me plains pas d'être encore vivante, je vais pouvoir reprendre mes petites manigances, mais… Je n'aime pas ça, je n'aime pas quand quelque chose m'échappe.

Je plonge ma cuillère dans mon plat et commence à manger comme un robot. Quand je relève la tête, mes quelques voisins de table ont tous disparu. Je ne sais même pas de quoi ils ont peur exactement, mais je renonce par avance à me battre contre leur décision de m'exclure. Il n'y a pas de mots ici. Personne ne va venir m'expliquer ce qu'on me reproche et je n'ai aucune chance de plaider ma cause non plus.

Je ne leur en veux même pas. Je suis en train de sortir de leurs rangs et finalement, n'était-ce pas ce que je voulais ? C'était ce que je désirais le plus au monde depuis trois ans et maintenant, je dois avouer que je suis un peu effrayée.

Ce qui m'effraye, c'est la conscience qu'il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible. Je ne redeviendrai jamais une ombre parmi les ombres. Je n'ai définitivement plus d'autre choix que d'avancer, je dois aller au bout de mon ambition.

Tandis que j'ingurgite mon potage silencieusement, mon esprit fatigué pose pour la première fois une question à laquelle je n'avais jamais réfléchi. _Et après ?_

Mon regard navigue sur la cuisine envahie de grouillots actifs qui oeuvrent énergiquement comme de bons soldats dociles. Je ne pourrais plus être une des leurs, je refuse de continuer comme ça et ils refuseront de me laisser à nouveau me noyer dans leur masse. Quand Végéta sera mort, si je ne suis pas identifiée comme la meurtrière, que se passera-t-il ?

C'est une option que je n'avais jamais sérieusement envisagée. Jusqu'ici, je m'imaginais toujours le tuer héroïquement et me faire arrêter couverte de son sang. Je n'avais jamais pensé que ma vie pourrait continuer sans lui. Elle le pourrait peut-être, peut-être… L'option du poison ouvre cette perspective dans le fond parce que le poison est discret, il n'est pas évident à déceler. Ces imbéciles de chiens pourraient bien ne pas comprendre tout de suite qu'il s'agit d'un assassinat.

Mes yeux se ferment, ma tête bourdonne, j'ai besoin de dormir.

Nappa a disparu de mes préoccupations, pour l'instant en tout cas, et j'ai tellement d'heures de sommeil à rattraper, la nuit a été si longue, que je dors d'une traite. Mon cerveau coupe si complètement avec la réalité qu'on est obligé de me réveiller.

L'intendante a envoyé une de mes voisines de lit pour me secouer et quand j'ouvre les yeux, je croise aussitôt les siens empreints de méfiance et de curiosité. Elle s'éloigne dès qu'elle est assurée que je ne vais pas me rendormir, elle disparaît du dortoir désert comme une ombre silencieuse.

Je suis la seule à travailler de nuit ici et autour de moi, tous les lits sont inoccupés. Le silence est franchement bienfaisant après l'agitation de la nuit.

Je descends de mon lit et je m'habille. J'arrange mes cheveux en chignon serré planté d'épingles et je cale le tout grâce à bandeau réglementaire. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans le miroir abîmé. Mon nez porte encore la trace de l'agression de Nappa, mais la blessure n'est plus qu'une mince ligne rouge sombre presque cicatrisée qui dévale l'arête de mon nez vers ma joue encore légèrement bleuie. Je vérifie qu'aucune de mes mèches n'ait échappé à la griffe des épingles. Tout est _impeccable_, je commence à connaître mon rôle. Je me demande à quoi je peux m'attendre ce soir, est-ce que je vais enfin avoir l'occasion de tester mon mélange ? J'espère.

Comme je sors du dortoir, je tombe directement sur l'intendante. J'ai un sursaut. Elle est plantée dans le couloir, à deux pas de la porte, et me fixe d'un air sévère de toute sa hauteur qui dépasse tellement la mienne. C'est vraiment inhabituel de la trouver ici.

Je m'immobilise en comprenant qu'elle est là pour moi. Je lève des yeux interrogateurs vers elle mais elle ne se décide pas à parler. Elle me jauge.

Evidemment. Elle aussi me considère sous un angle nouveau. Elle ne m'a jamais regardée comme son égale, mais je sens que quelque chose a changé.

Elle est agacée. Je l'ai toujours agacée, mais je ne sais expliquer comment, à cette minute, je sens que la tension a monté d'un cran. Ça, c'est vraiment mauvais. Tant qu'elle se contentait d'estimer que j'étais une terrienne écervelée et maladroite, elle ne cherchait pas à en savoir plus. Maintenant, j'ai franchement attiré son attention et elle va me surveiller. Si elle lisait vraiment les pensées ?

\- Le Prince a pris les appartements du Seigneur Raditz en attendant que les siens soient remis en état. C'est là-bas que tu prendras ton service, tu sais où c'est ? annonce-t-elle prudemment.

Je hoche la tête. Elle croise les bras lentement, sans me lâcher des yeux et je comprends que ce n'est pas exactement pour me dire ça qu'elle est venue me trouver ici. Nous sommes seules au milieu du couloir. A cette heure-ci, il n'y a absolument personne ici, tout le monde est docilement au travail. Son regard m'hypnotise au point que j'ai l'impression que ses pupilles changent de forme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? finit-elle par demander d'une voix sourde.

Sa question me prend totalement au dépourvu. C'est la première fois qu'on m'interroge sur les incidents de mon service. Il semble que la sacro-sainte règle du silence soit donc à géométrie variable.

Je réalise aussi que l'intendante ne sait rien. Elle ignore ce qui s'est passé sur Végitasei et comment ça a pu déclencher la fureur de son maître. Je la connais suffisamment pour deviner que ça l'irrite prodigieusement. Sans même y réfléchir, mon cerveau décide qu'elle ne doit rien savoir par ma bouche. Je lui fais une réponse des plus vaseuses.

\- Il s'est mis en colère.

Elle fronce les sourcils. Elle sait que je lui cache quelque chose. Ça me rassure en un sens. Si elle lit les pensées, son truc n'a pas l'air très au point. Pourquoi me poser la question s'il lui était si facile de lire la réponse dans mon esprit ?

\- C'est toi qui l'as mis en rage, comme ça ? demande-t-elle d'un ton sévère.

\- Il s'est plaint de moi ?

Ça y est, elle tord ses lèvres et fait sa moue contrariée. Je joue l'innocente mais ma question la met hors d'elle, je l'ai fait exprès. Ce qui la met hors d'elle, c'est qu'il ne s'est pas plaint de moi justement. Si ça avait été le cas, je serais déjà rhabillée en noir, elle ne rêve que de ça. Elle se méfie de moi, elle a tellement raison mais je ne la laisserai pas me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Moi aussi, je vais la tenir à l'œil.

\- Et… Comment serais-je encore vivante si c'était moi qui l'avais mis en colère ?

Elle pousse un soupir de frustration. Je me moque d'elle et elle en a bien conscience. Mon entêtement à ne pas me soumettre à son autorité l'exaspère, elle n'a pas l'habitude. Elle est aussi déroutée que moi de la réaction du Prince à mon égard. Ses yeux me détaillent une dernière fois avec une insistance malsaine… Si malsaine qu'une idée me vient subitement à l'esprit. Peut-être qu'elle croit que le Prince me baise. Il est si intouchable dans notre ordre des choses que je n'avais même jamais pensé à ça. C'est stupide comme hypothèse, il n'a d'égard pour personne, même pour ceux qui partagent son intimité. S'il avait envie de moi, il se servirait et il ne me devrait rien.

Je repense furtivement à celle qui a péri à des années lumières de nous, sur Végitasei, en essayant de mettre son fils au monde. Est-ce que sa mort l'a touché ? Peu probable.

Je contourne l'intendante pour continuer ma route. Je sens son regard me suivre dans mon dos, elle m'écoeure. Son inquiétude pour son Maître m'écoeure, cette vie-là m'écoeure. C'est comme une nausée générale tout d'un coup.

Je dois réfléchir à ce que je vais faire pour sortir de cet enfer.

Une fois que le poison aura fait son œuvre, je pourrais signaler sa mort et parier sur le fait qu'on ne découvre pas qu'il a été assassiné… C'est débile. C'est débile parce que d'abord, ils vont essayer de trouver ce qui l'a tué et, même s'ils sont complètement crétins, ils vont finir par découvrir la cause de sa mort, et je n'en réchapperai pas. Et même si ça marchait, sa mort ne me libèrera pas de mon statut d'esclave. Il est hors de question que je finisse ma vie à servir ces sauvages.

Il faut regarder les choses en face. Soit j'y passe, soit je m'enfuis. Je vois difficilement une autre issue acceptable. Ils attendent une cargaison de la Terre… Alors… Ma cervelle additionne tout naturellement les choses. L'aéronef qui arrivera de la Terre sera un bon moyen d'y retourner.

Le problème, c'est que je connais mal la configuration de notre vaisseau. Je connais essentiellement les quartiers habitables mais j'ignore tout des quartiers de manœuvre où se trouvent les garages des engins. Végéta n'y va jamais, il n'a aucune raison d'y aller. Par la force des choses, moi non plus du coup.

Je suis légèrement en retard, je presse le pas. Je rase les murs avec précaution. Les quelques soldats que je croise n'ont pas un regard pour moi.

Je dépasse la porte des appartements de Raditz. Mes nerfs se serrent imperceptiblement, mais je ne m'arrête pas. Je ne jette même pas un œil à la porte imposante, je continue. Végéta a encore ses bonniches de jour, il ne s'apercevra pas de mon retard.

Je pourrais dire que je me suis perdue dans les couloirs. C'est mon premier jour après tout, et je n'ai pas eu souvent l'occasion de rendre visite à ce chien de Raditz. Ma mémoire pourrait me jouer des tours et je n'aurais plus retrouvé ses appartements. Le scénario est très plausible, je ne suis qu'un meuble finalement.

Je marche d'un pas raide, droit devant, en veillant toujours à ne pas attirer l'attention des quelques saïyens sur ma route.

Au bout du couloir, une porte battante annonce la frontière entre les quartiers résidentiels et les quartiers « réservés à l'équipage ». Il y a une pancarte. J'observe un instant les entrelacements de lettres en jaune agressif. Je sais parfaitement qu'elles interdisent l'accès à toute personnes qui ne serait pas membre d'équipage, mais je ne suis qu'une bonniche qui ne sait pas lire le saïyajin, après tout…

Je respire un bon coup et je pousse la porte. Mon adrénaline monte en flèche, tandis que je passe la limite entre les deux quartiers.

L'éclairage des couloirs a été tamisé déjà pour signifier que c'est officiellement la nuit, et tout est désert.

Je n'ai aucune idée de la direction à prendre. Tout est silencieux sauf un bip sonore qui retentit au loin à intervalle régulier. Je pars au hasard, en prenant soin de repérer la porte par laquelle j'ai pénétré le territoire interdit.

Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, je commence à douter du réalisme de mon objectif. Le vaisseau est immense, je pourrais faire des kilomètres dans la mauvaise direction, sans trouver le garage. Si c'était de l'autre côté d'ailleurs ? Et je n'ai pas toute la nuit. On va finir par se demander ce que je fous. Sans compter que je peux tomber sur l'un des membres d'équipage à tout instant.

Je m'immobilise au milieu du couloir. Si j'avais au moins un plan. Mon cerveau percute en une fraction de seconde. Je reviens un peu sur mes pas et là, sur le mur, mes yeux se fixent sur un panneau auquel je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention. Evidemment tout est en saïyajin, mais comme je m'en étais douté, c'est exactement ce que je cherche. Un plan.

Il n'est pas très grand, il est même affiché un peu haut pour moi et je suis obligée de me hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux le voir. Je passe mon doigt sur les lettres. Je les connais, je dois retrouver leur signification, je dois les remettre en ordre. Mon index suit scrupuleusement le tracé tortueux de chacune d'entre elles.

Mes petit neurones carburent, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Déjà mon adrénaline assaille mes nerfs. Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure et m'efforce de me concentrer.

Subitement je reconnais le mot. Je réprime un gémissement d'excitation « Garage ». Végéta se déplace tellement que j'ai eu mille fois l'occasion de passer dans les garages des vaisseaux de guerre, en tant que bagage de son Altesse. Je bénis mon inépuisable sens de l'observation. Ces pancartes marquées « Garage » m'ont tellement tenu compagnie pendant les heures d'attente et de transit lorsque j'accompagnais cet enfoiré lors de ses voyages.

Je tapote triomphalement l'inscription, ma petite victoire. Très vite mes yeux cherchent le chemin. Je suis à l'opposé de ma quête, je n'aurai jamais le temps d'y aller et d'en revenir. J'essaye désespérément de mémoriser l'itinéraire pour m'y rendre.

L'éclairage est faible, je suis tendue par le chronomètre infatigable dans mon esprit affolé. J'ai du mal à tout enregistrer, surtout que la pancarte est trop haute.

Une large main se pose lourdement sur ma nuque et m'arrache un cri d'effroi. Les doigts se serrent un peu sur mon cou et mes épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? grogne une voix grave.

Mes yeux horrifiés se tournent vers un soldat saïyen derrière moi. Instinctivement, mes mains agrippent la sienne pour essayer de desserrer la pression sur mes cervicales. La panique me submerge. Il est gigantesque et massif, j'en ai rarement vu d'aussi impressionnant. Il fronce les sourcils et me décolle un peu du sol.

Le col de ma tunique m'étrangle et me permet tout juste de parler.

\- Je me suis perdue, je cherche les appartements du Seigneur Raditz, mon Maître m'attend là-bas.

Soudainement, ses traits se radoucissent et il me repose.

\- Tu appartiens au Prince Végéta ? demande-t-il.

Le rouge. Le rouge de Végéta m'a sauvée. Je reprends un peu mon souffle et hoche la tête frénétiquement. Les yeux du saïyen se lève sur la pancarte que j'étais en train de déchiffrer.

\- Tu lis le saïyajin ? demande-t-il avec incrédulité.

\- Non… Je… J'ai cru que c'était un plan, je cherchais mon chemin…

Je bégaye le plus docilement et craintivement possible mais je sens sa méfiance. Il est partagé. Il ne me croit pas, mais il hésite parce que je porte la tenue des femmes de chambres de Végéta. C'est peut-être la seule chose qui me sauve, la seule chose qui l'empêche de me fracasser le crâne, parce que tout ce qui touche à son Prince est totalement imprévisible et il n'est pas sûr de ne pas s'attirer des ennuis s'il me « casse ».

Il m'empoigne par le bras et me pousse devant lui. J'avance à pas forcé, sa griffe impitoyablement serrée juste au-dessus de mon coude. J'ai du mal à suivre, je trébuche un peu mais il veille à rester sur mes talons.

Il me ramène dans les quartiers résidentiels et vers l'appartement de Raditz. Je réalise qu'il veut vérifier mon histoire et mon identité et je commence à paniquer.

Il frappe à la porte avec une douceur inattendue. Après une minute, la femme de chambre de jour nous ouvre. Ses sourcils s'arrondissent imperceptiblement quand elle me reconnaît. Le saïyen n'a pas relâché sa poigne un seul instant.

\- Son Altesse est là ? grogne le soldat.

La femme de chambre ne répond pas mais elle s'efface pour nous laisser entrer dans l'antichambre, puis nous fait signe d'attendre. Je n'ose plus rien dire, et je reste docilement tête baissée. Le soldat, qui doit en fait plutôt être un marin, laisse son regard curieux naviguer sur la richesse du décor autour de lui. Je parie qu'il ne fréquente pas souvent ce genre d'endroit. La femme de chambre réapparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte et nous fait signe d'entrer.

Nous la suivons au travers d'une grande salle qui sert à la fois de salon et de salle à manger, jusqu'à une pièce dont elle nous ouvre la porte. C'est un bureau.

Végéta est là, assis en face de nous. Ses yeux sont rivés à un écran et il ne s'intéresse pas tout de suite à nous. Je remarque qu'il a déjà un verre de Mestryl à la main. Soit c'est un peu tôt, soit je suis vraiment en retard. Dans les deux cas, c'est pas bon.

\- C'est quoi ? grogne-t-il en levant enfin les yeux.

\- Je… J'ai trouvé ça dans les quartiers de manœuvre… Elle dit qu'elle est à vous et qu'elle s'est perdue, qu'elle doit prendre son service.

Végéta plisse les yeux et remarque enfin ma présence aux côtés de la montagne de muscle qui vient de parler. Il hausse un sourcil et ne répond pas tout de suite.

Le saïyen et moi sommes tous les deux un peu inquiets de son silence, même si c'est pour des raisons différentes. Je sens ses doigts enserrer un peu plus mon bras minuscule. Il me fait franchement mal maintenant et j'ai bien peur qu'il finisse par me casser le bras si ce connard ne lui confirme pas rapidement mes explications.

Végéta se tourne vers l'horloge murale. Mon regard suit le sien. Je suis carrément à la bourre, mais est-ce qu'il connait seulement les horaires de ses bonniches ?

\- C'est à vous alors ? redemande le saïyen.

Il brûle de curiosité et ne peux contenir son audace d'être insistant avec son Prince. Végéta a un demi-sourire et me regarde bien en face pour répondre.

\- C'est à moi, confirme-t-il d'une voix calme, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait quand tu l'as ramassée ?

J'ai l'habitude qu'on parle de moi comme d'une chose, ça fait trois ans que j'en suis une ici, mais lui, il a une façon de le faire qui me met en rage. Il doit le sentir à sa façon d'appuyer chacun de ses mots. Je sens presque son amusement percer sous chacune de ses syllabes.

Le saïyen est un peu pris au dépourvu par la question et réfléchit une seconde. Il ne lui vient pas à l'esprit de lâcher mon bras en revanche.

\- Euh… Elle… Elle essayait de déchiffrer un plan de secours au mur, pour se retrouver sûrement. C'est stupide, elle ne sait pas lire.

L'expression de Végéta devient grave et dure subitement. Plus de malice, plus d'amusement dans ses traits. Plus de sourire. Ses yeux sont redevenus d'un noir menaçant et me fixent froidement. Je frémis. Va-t-il soupçonner quelque chose ?

\- Je me suis perdue, je suis désolée.

Les mots sont sortis tout seul. Je ne suis pas censée parler sans qu'on m'adresse la parole mais j'ai besoin qu'il me croit. Il _faut _qu'il me croie, que sa suspicion s'endorme paisiblement. Je prends mon air le plus désolé possible, je mets une touche de peur et une intonation implorante. Je n'ai jamais été une bonne comédienne mais je fais au mieux. Il reste impassible.

\- Dégage, ordonne-t-il calmement.

Le saïyen et moi nous regardons avec incertitude. A qui s'adresse-t-il ?

Le Prince pose ses yeux irrités sur le soldat et désigne la porte du menton avec agacement. Le saïyen me lâche et disparait aussitôt.

J'ai très envie de faire comme lui mais je reste debout, face au bureau, en frottant mon bras endoloris, tête baissée. Je l'entends soupirer. Comme il ne se décide pas à parler, je finis par lever timidement les yeux sur lui. J'ai besoin de vérifier s'il croit à mon histoire. Il tapote le bord de son verre du bout de son index, le menton appuyé dans la paume de sa main libre.

\- Tu es en retard, constate-t-il.

\- Je suis déso…

\- Ferme-la.

Au son de sa voix, je comprends que son agacement tourne à la colère, c'est mauvais pour moi. Je me raidis un peu plus et pince mes lèvres qui auraient dû rester soudées.

\- Tu me causes _beaucoup_ d'ennuis… Vraiment… J'aurais mieux fait de te laisser à Nappa, marmonne-t-il.

Ses paroles me tétanisent. La mention de Nappa fait ressurgir une forme de panique en moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de frémir et de le regarder dans les yeux. J'ai besoin de le sonder pour savoir s'il pense sérieusement ce qu'il dit, si je dois encore m'inquiéter d'être livrée à cette brute.

Son visage est fermé, tout ce que j'arrive à y lire c'est de l'impatience. Il a froncé les sourcils et paraît réfléchir. Il est totalement insensible à ma détresse et à mon affolement évidemment. Je ne peux qu'attendre son verdict. Il boit tranquillement une rasade de son verre et le repose précautionneusement sur le bureau avec un nouveau soupir.

\- On en reparlera, dégage et essaye de faire ton boulot correctement pour changer, crache-t-il finalement.

Je m'exécute en tremblant. Je bute presque sur la femme de chambre de jour en sortant du bureau. Je ne serais pas étonnée qu'elle écoute aux portes, cette abrutie. Si c'est le cas, elle a l'air en tout cas très satisfaite de ce qu'elle vient d'entendre.

\- Tu es drôlement en retard, chuchote-t-elle.

Je la fusille du regard.

\- Je me suis perdue, c'est bon, tu peux y aller.

Elle hoche la tête et disparaît.

Raditz a disparu de la circulation, ou en tout cas, il n'y a plus aucune trace de lui dans cet endroit. Les grouillots ont dû travailler toute la journée parce que ses appartements sont équipés exactement comme s'ils avaient toujours été ceux de Végéta. Même les coussins du canapé sont brodés à son insigne.

Raditz vient tout de suite après Végéta dans la hiérarchie du vaisseau, il est le fils de Bardock. Très logiquement, ses appartements sont les plus luxueux après ceux de Végéta, et ils ont donc été choisis pour recevoir le Prince le temps que les siens soient à nouveau en état de l'accueillir, ce qui n'arrivera certainement pas avant qu'on soit sur Terre.

Je me demande si, par un jeu de domino, tout l'état-major saïyen a dû déménager chez son officier directement inférieur. Quel bazar ridicule pour un caprice. Végéta aime être capricieux, et ses chiens en payent le prix.

Le pire, c'est que je n'ai même pas l'impression qu'il cultive le goût du confort. Je crois même qu'il s'en fout éperdument, que ses draps soient en soie ou qu'il n'ait pas de draps du tout, ce détail ne l'a jamais fait vibrer. Ce qui le fait vibrer par contre c'est de faire trembler les autres et de leur rappeler à tout instant ce qu'ils lui doivent. Ce con a vraiment besoin de ça pour exister, c'est pathétique dans le fond.

Je commence à comprendre comment il fonctionne et en réalité, c'est un peu différent de ce qu'il laisse entrevoir à ceux qui l'entourent. Surtout, il est terriblement seul. Je ne parle pas de son tempérament solitaire, du fait qu'il ne supporte jamais personne très longtemps, je parle de confiance. Il ne veut, ou il ne peut, compter que sur lui-même, avec toutes les limites que ça implique. Il ne se livre à personne et préfère croire qu'il est suffisamment puissant pour endurer et décider de tout, tout seul.

J'essaye de faire scrupuleusement ce qu'il m'a dit : mon boulot, et correctement. Cette nuit, c'est capital. Je n'ai plus le droit à l'erreur, je dois me faire oublier.

Les choses sont un peu corsées parce que les lieux me sont totalement étrangers. Il semble en plus que ce soir, une succession d'officier ait décidé de défiler auprès de son Altesse.

Le premier qui arrive a l'air tendu. En observant son insigne, je comprends qu'il fait partie de l'état-major de l'équipage. Sa visite est très courte, je n'ai même pas temps de ramener mon plateau d'alcools, j'entends des hurlements dans le bureau et il sort avec un visage décomposé par l'angoisse.

Je ne constate aucune trace de violence sur lui, il s'en tire plutôt bien. J'ai tout juste le temps de refermer la porte sur lui, que deux autres se présentent.

Ceux-là ont l'air beaucoup plus décontracté et leurs insignes indiquent qu'ils font partie de l'infanterie. Ils dirigent les troupes censées rejoindre le front vers lequel nous nous faisons route. Ils me donnent leurs noms et je les annonce à Végéta.

Il est toujours dans son bureau, mais il s'est désintéressé de ce qui se passe sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Il s'est tourné vers la large fenêtre ronde derrière lui et observe l'immensité froide de l'espace au travers de la vitre. Il ne se retourne même pas vers moi et fais juste un signe de la main pour m'ordonner de les faire entrer.

J'obéis et reviens avec mon plateau d'alcools. Il est lourd et cet abruti de saïyen m'a presque broyé l'os du bras en me ramenant jusqu'ici.

Les officiers ont l'air joyeux. Quand ils réalisent la morosité de leur Prince, ils s'efforcent de masquer leur bonne humeur pour éviter de l'agacer mais je sens que ça leur est difficile.

Ils prennent place en face du bureau dans des fauteuils moelleux et je les sers tour à tour. Ils n'y vont pas de main morte. On dirait qu'il y a des bonnes nouvelles à fêter dans les rangs. Végéta les ignore et fixe toujours les étoiles minuscules et brillantes au loin.

Finalement, le silence retombe. J'ai posé le plateau et je me cale au garde-à-vous, dos au mur, les mains sagement jointe derrière moi. Je suis devenue un meuble bien consciencieux, discret et exactement à sa place.

Ils attendent un instant que le Prince s'intéresse à eux. Je les vois se jeter des regards interrogateurs, ils hésitent à prendre la parole. Végéta finit par tourner la tête et pose son regard noir sur eux pour leur indiquer qu'il les écoute.

\- Altesse, on a reçu des nouvelles du front. Les autres renforts sont déjà arrivés depuis vingt-quatre heures et ça se passe à merveille, annonce le premier.

C'est le plus gradé des deux. Il sourit largement, mais il est un peu dérouté par la froideur de Végéta.

\- Et… Il semble qu'ils soient en passe de mater les troupes adverses avec beaucoup plus de facilité que prévu. Deux planètes sont déjà tombées et on pense en terminer d'ici une semaine maximum…

Végéta est toujours silencieux. Il a légèrement froncé les sourcils mais semble indifférent à ce qu'on lui explique, la tête inclinée et appuyée sur son poing avec nonchalance.

\- Ils n'auront pas besoin de nous certainement, clarifie le deuxième officier avec entrain.

\- Si c'était si facile, pourquoi nous déranger ? grogne Végéta.

\- Oh… Vous savez, on voulait faire vite… Votre père avait promis cette planète au Seigneur Freezer, alors… Il n'aime pas quand ça traîne et je pense qu'on avait sous-estimé nos ennemis en premier lieu…

C'est à nouveau l'officier le plus gradé qui parle, il bredouille un peu parce qu'il comprend que Végéta est contrarié et il ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Le matériel va arriver de la Terre d'ici deux ou trois jours tout au plus, on pourra remettre les moteurs en route, gagner la Terre pour réparer et remettre les voiles sur Végitasei. Si on ne traine pas trop, vous pourrez voir votre fils très vite, ajoute le deuxième en forçant un ton plus joyeux.

Je relève ma tête d'un coup en entendant ses paroles. Mes yeux se sont légèrement agrandis en réalisant qu'ils ne savent pas. Ils ne savent pas que l'héritier tant attendu n'a pas vécu. Et subitement, je comprends que personne ne sait. L'intendante ne sait pas, les officiers ne savent pas, les domestiques ignorent tout. Est-il possible que je sois la seule au courant ?

Les visiteurs me tournent le dos et ils n'ont pas perçu ma réaction. En revanche, Végéta est pile en face de moi. Il reste impassible. Il a sûrement remarqué mon geste et mon expression mais j'ai l'impression qu'il prend soin de ne pas me croiser mon regard. Je retiens mon souffle un instant. Comment va-t-il réagir à ce qu'on vient de lui dire ? Sans le savoir, l'officier vient d'enfoncer un couteau dans une plaie ouverte et je redoute le pire.

Pourtant, il ne dit rien. Il soupire et tourne à nouveau les yeux vers la fenêtre.

\- Suivez ça de près et dites-moi quand la victoire sera confirmée, maugrée-t-il sans plus leur accorder un regard.

Comprenant que l'audience est terminée, les deux officiers se lèvent. Ils sont un peu mal à l'aise et désarçonnés devant l'indifférence du Prince aux nouvelles qu'ils croyaient si excellentes.

Tandis que je les raccompagne jusqu'à la porte, je les entends s'échanger des chuchotements inquiets. Finalement, ils renoncent à comprendre l'attitude de Végéta. Le Prince est ombrageux et lunatique, c'est de notoriété publique. Je referme derrière eux et retourne dans le bureau pour vérifier s'il a besoin de moi.

Il s'est levé et se sert un verre. Je constate aussitôt qu'il est passé au Guénum. Je m'affaire à débarrasser les verres des officiers. Il m'observe en coin avec un air que je n'aime pas. Il y a comme une atmosphère de calme avant la tempête qui ne me plait pas.

Je dois dire que son sang-froid devant ses visiteurs m'impressionne. Il est vraiment double. Selon les circonstances, il est capable d'exploser subitement et sans aucune retenue, ou alors de garder une maîtrise si totale de lui-même qu'elle fait tout aussi froid dans le dos. Je dois admettre qu'il a une personnalité plus retorse et compliquée qu'il n'y paraît pas.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que je t'ai ramassée sur ta planète ? demande-t-il en sirotant son verre.

Il est adossé au bureau et ne m'a pas quitté des yeux, le temps que je dépose les verres sur mon plateau et que j'essuie leurs traces sur le bureau.

_1.239 jours, presque 29.736 heures_.

\- Trois ans à peu près.

Je ne le regarde pas pour répondre, je me concentre sur mon chiffon qui frotte toujours la surface du bureau, qui est pourtant maintenant parfaitement immaculée. Il s'avance vers moi et m'attrape brusquement le menton pour me forcer à cesser ce que je suis en train de faire et à lever les yeux sur lui. Il a toujours cette expression grave et contrariée.

\- Trois longues années, hein ? grogne-t-il.

Ça c'est un piège grossier. Je commence à marcher sur des œufs.

\- J'aime vous servir, Altesse.

Il a un demi-sourire. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il ne me croit pas ou si c'est parce que ça lui fait plaisir d'entendre que je suis ravie d'être à son service. Bordel, c'est bien ce que répondrait n'importe laquelle de ses femmes de chambre. Et elle le _penserait_ en plus. Je sais que je suis piètre comédienne, mais son orgueil l'aveugle tellement qu'il ne doit pas être bien difficile de le berner.

Je soutiens mon regard avec toute la servilité et l'humilité que je suis capable de trouver en moi. Ça le fait sourire un peu plus mais il ne lâche pas mon menton.

\- Tu comprends bien le saïyajin… Et tu le parles aussi plutôt pas mal… Pour une esclave bas de gamme…

J'inspire doucement pour éviter mon irritation de se manifester. Il reprend une gorgée de son verre.

\- Il a bien fallu que j'apprenne mais je ne suis pas meilleure qu'une autre.

Le saïyajin est une langue sophistiquée, avec plusieurs niveaux de langage qui marquent bien le sens de la hiérarchie du peuple qui l'a créée. Le Prince n'utilise pas le même vocabulaire que le soldat de base, qui emploie encore un registre différent de celui d'un non-guerrier, qui est tout en bas de l'échelle. Sans compter que certains mots diffèrent selon la région de Végitasei où on se trouve. Même la grammaire n'est pas la même d'une caste à l'autre, c'est assez terrible et déroutant.

Ça donne une langue extrêmement compliquée et la parler et la comprendre est un exercice laborieux de l'esprit. Les esclaves n'ont pas de cours et doivent s'adapter comme ils peuvent. Beaucoup n'y parviennent pas et finissent par se contenter de parler un saïyajin grossier, qui n'a plus rien de la langue originale, et suffit strictement à comprendre les nécessités du service.

Je dois reconnaître avec fierté que ma cervelle infatigable m'a propulsée bien au-delà de ce stade, même si je ne prétends pas maîtriser vraiment toutes les nuances de la langue.

Ses yeux noirs sondent les miens avec suspicion.

\- Tu as compris ce que le Chambellan a dit hier, et tu as aussi compris ce que cet officier vient de m'expliquer, je me trompe ? grince-t-il.

Sa question est rhétorique. Il sait qu'il ne se trompe pas et je n'aurais pas l'audace d'essayer de nier, mes réactions m'ont trahies dans les deux cas qu'il mentionne. Il approche son visage du mien en me fixant droit dans les yeux de ses prunelles noires et menaçantes.

J'essaye instinctivement de reculer mais il lâche mon menton pour ajuster sa prise sur ma nuque et m'empêcher de m'éloigner de lui. Je sens son odeur et celle, plus légère, de l'alcool par-dessus. Mon sang se glace et mon souffle se fait court.

\- Tu sais que tu m'appartiens ? Tu en as bien conscience ?

Je hoche la tête frénétiquement. Je sens que ce n'est pas le moment de le contrarier, je serais prête à jurer que je suis une chèvre si ça peut lui faire plaisir.

\- Tu sais que je pourrais faire de toi exactement ce qui me plait... Par exemple, te rompre le cou d'une seule pression de doigts en une seconde… Je pourrais aussi te libérer et t'accorder ma protection…Exactement tout ce qui me plait, quand ça me plait, siffle-t-il.

\- Je sais.

Ma voix est haletante, il est tout bonnement terrifiant à quelques centimètres de moi avec son air impitoyable et la pression de ses doigts sur ma nuque. Je sens la haine bouillonner au fin fond de moi, quelque part au-delà de la terreur qu'il m'inspire à cette minute.

Il se redresse soudainement et me lâche. Il s'éloigne de moi et s'empare d'un livre sur l'étagère. Je le regarde faire avec un certain ahurissement. Il revient vers moi et dégage les papiers entassés sur le bureau d'un geste brusque. Ayant libérer un espace suffisant sur le bureau, il laisse tomber lourdement l'ouvrage devant moi. Le claquement de la masse sur la surface lisse me fait sursauter imperceptiblement. Il ouvre le livre à une page au hasard.

\- Lis, ordonne-t-il calmement.

Je me raidis et tourne mes yeux stupéfaits vers lui.

\- Je ne sais pas lire,

\- Ne me le fais pas répéter deux fois, grogne-t-il en reprenant son verre.

Je pose les yeux sur les lettres. J'en reconnais certaines mais mon esprit fébrile n'arrive pas à les assembler pour en faire des mots. Je fixe désespérément la page mais mon cerveau est blanc tout d'un coup.

\- LIS ! hurle-t-il tout d'un coup tandis que son verre éclate entre ses mains.

Je réprime un gémissement de frayeur. Bordel, rien ne vient, les lettres sont juste des entortillements. J'entends mon cœur résonner jusqu'à mes oreilles. Ma main tremblante caresse le papier, autant pour me calmer que pour aider ma vision à se concentrer sur les signes.

Il agrippe mon chignon et me force à me pencher un peu plus sur le livre.

\- Je sais… que… tu sais lire… Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans le quartier de l'équipage, hein ?

\- Je ne sais pas lire ! Je ne sais pas lire… Je vous en prie !

Je laisse échapper un sanglot et je me reprends aussitôt au prix d'un effort considérable. _Pas de larmes. Pas de larmes. _Mes yeux sont embués quand même et je visualise un mot « Végitasei ». Puis deux « planète ».

\- Tu sais ce qui va arriver si tu me mens, siffle-t-il à mon oreille.

\- Je ne vous mens pas…

Je constate avec effroi qu'une larme est tombée sur le livre. Une minuscule perle d'eau salée que je n'ai pas su retenir. Il me terrorise à un point tel que je n'arrive pas à me contenir totalement. Je prends conscience qu'il ne doit rien savoir, il ne doit pas soupçonner que je déchiffre certains mots. A aucun prix. Je me souviens de la résolution que j'ai prise aujourd'hui, cette vie de merde va s'arrêter là. D'une manière ou d'une autre, et même si mon salut passe par l'évacuateur. C'est pas comme si j'avais encore quelque chose à perdre. Il me faut du courage, encore un peu de courage.

Lentement il relâche la pression sur mes cheveux et m'autorise à me redresser. Il a été si brutal que mon bandeau se détache des épingles. Je n'ose pas le regarder, je sais qu'il y a encore des larmes accrochées à mes cils et j'ai trop peur qu'il les voit. Et pas seulement, je _refuse_ qu'il les voit. Je sens sa main saisir le bandeau que plus rien ne retient sur ma tête et redescendre jusqu'à ma nuque. Elle s'arrête sur ma nuque. Je m'immobilise et m'attends à ce qu'il me serre à nouveau brutalement. Mais il ne fait rien.

\- Tu m'appartiens, ne va pas t'imaginer que tu pourrais t'enfuir. Tu es à moi, reprend-il d'une voix radouci.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu…

\- Non ? Que ça reste comme ça alors, parce que je ne supporterais pas que tu essayes de m'échapper.

Je tourne les yeux vers lui. Etrangement, sa voix est à la fois menaçante et à la fois caressante. Je suis étonnée de m'apercevoir qu'il a quitté son expression grave et impassible. C'est imperceptible mais il y a quelque chose au fond de ses yeux, c'est presque… Humain. C'est tellement bizarre mais subitement je n'ai plus peur. Subitement, il me paraît évident qu'il ne va pas me faire de mal. C'est en totale contradiction avec ce qu'il vient de me dire et ce qu'il vient de me faire et je ne sais pas l'expliquer.

Mon instinct me crie qu'il ne me fera rien et même sa main posée sur ma nuque ne me semble plus un danger. C'est comme si ses yeux étaient un miroir sans tain et que, de l'autre côté de la vitre, quelqu'un avait soudainement allumé la lumière pour me permettre de voir un instant au travers.

Je suis hypnotisée par le spectacle de ce regard limpide, il n'y a plus aucune frayeur en moi. Tout ce qui vient de se passer me paraît une mise en scène. Alors, il fronce les sourcils et passe sa main sur son visage. Il lâche ma nuque. C'est fini. Il a repris cette éternelle expression contrariée et méprisante et s'éloigne.

\- Et range un peu ce bordel, crache-t-il, c'est toujours le bordel quand c'est toi.

J'hésite à lui signaler qu'il part avec mon bandeau mais je renonce. Je m'en fous, pourvu qu'il s'en aille. Je le laisse quitter la pièce comme ça. C'est pas passé loin.

**ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola! Mille mercis pour les revieweurs et les autres suiveurs. Je mets à jour aussi vite que possible mais l'écriture de ce machin est pas si simple (pour pas dire carrément casse-gueule, vous avez pas idée) et il faut pas que je me loupe, vous seriez les premiers déçus. Mais tant qu'il y a des amateurs, tout est pour le mieux j'imagine ^^ _

_En réponse à "Moi" ou toi, ou nous, bref, en réponse à cette review, on saura quand même un peu ce qui trotte dans le crâne de Végéta un peu plus tard, je te rassure. _

_Go._

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

C'est une illusion. Je veux dire, ce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux l'autre soir, c'est une illusion. Un instant j'ai cru déceler une souffrance en lui, à peine perceptible, comme une fatigue, une fragilité dissimulée derrière son habituelle froideur sanguinaire. Mais non, bien sûr, il n'y a rien d'humain en lui. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a si subitement convaincue du contraire. Il m'a donné cette illusion comme je lui ai donné celle d'être une bonniche servile et apeurée. C'est comme ça que ça marche. Chacun essaye de piéger l'autre dans le fond.

Et même si ça n'était pas une illusion... Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Rien. Absolument rien. Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? Avoir de la _compassion _? Pour ce monstre ? Quelle compassion ? En trois ans, j'ai eu le temps d'oublier la compassion. En revanche, il m'a montré la cruauté, la dureté implacable d'un égoïsme tout-puissant. C'est lui qui m'a révélé tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? Que l'élève surpasse le maître. Comme lui, je n'ai plus qu'une seule idée en tête : satisfaire ma seule volonté. Et ma volonté la plus obsédante, c'est qu'il crève et il crèvera.

Ça fait trois jours qu'on a reçu l'appel de Végitasei et personne ne sait à bord. Tous ignorent ce qui a déclenché sa fureur quand il a dévasté ses appartements. Même Raditz et Nappa ne sont pas dans la confidence. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, et je ne sais pas comment il le supporte.

Ses différents visiteurs aiment mentionner l'arrivée prochaine de son héritier, comme autant de tentatives de le sortir de cette humeur maussade dans laquelle il s'est enfermé. Il reste totalement stoïque à chaque fois qu'on lui balance innocemment son échec à la figure. Il m'impressionne vraiment. J'ai tellement l'habitude de le voir se mettre en rage pour des conneries que sa patience à endurer ce supplice me laisse perplexe. Pourquoi s'inflige-t-il ça ? Mais peut-être qu'il s'en fout après tout, peut-être qu'il a suffisamment passé ses nerfs et que c'est une page tournée dans son esprit. Quand même, pourquoi ce silence alors ?

Je réalise que je suis la seule à partager son secret, c'est un lien étrange et muet qui nous relie, une sorte d'_intimité_ si on y réfléchit. En réalité, je n'ai jamais été aussi intime avec quelqu'un depuis trois ans que je le suis avec lui depuis trois semaines que je le sers. La vie est farceuse parfois.

En fait, j'ai même l'impression qu'il n'y a que moi qui le connaisse vraiment parce que, à y regarder de plus près, je mesure à quel point il est seul.

Tous ces gens qui gravitent autour de lui ne savent rien de lui dans le fond, ils ne comprennent rien. Evidemment la plupart sont des demeurés mais en réalité, certains saïyens ont un niveau intellectuel tout à fait honorable. Malgré tout, pas un ne touche la vérité du doigt. Je les ai observés, je les connais depuis longtemps maintenant, et je me rends compte qu'ils n'ont jamais rien compris à ce qu'il est. Il ne laisse jamais rien filtrer quand ils sont là et ils sont trop aveugles pour voir le peu qu'il laisse deviner. Avec moi, c'est différent, je suis un meuble je ne suis pas une menace et il ne craint pas mon jugement. Avec moi, il baisse sa garde.

Sa plus grande frustration, c'est qu'il voudrait être une machine et il est un être de chair et de sang. C'est pour ça qu'il fait le vide autour de lui, par peur que les autres ne révèlent sa vulnérabilité, mais cette solitude est tout à fait terrifiante.

Je me suis aperçue par exemple qu'il n'appelle jamais personne. Il pourrait avoir des proches avec qui il aimerait communiquer de temps en temps, ou au moins qui appelleraient pour prendre des nouvelles. Mais il n'y a personne. Le pad de communication reste strictement muet et sauf pour les deux appels qu'il a reçus de Végitasei, cet appareil n'a jamais servi à rien.

Au début, j'ai pensé qu'il passait peut-être ses appels la journée, quand je ne suis pas en service, mais j'ai vérifié le journal du pad à plusieurs reprises, il n'y a rien. Les dernières communications remontent au temps où Raditz vivait ici et j'avais déjà remarqué ce détail dans ses appartements, en décrochant pour répondre à l'appel fatidique du Chambellan. Le journal d'appel était vide. Il n'a même jamais contacté la mère de son fils avant qu'elle ne meure. Rien. Il n'est définitivement là pour personne et personne n'est là pour lui.

Je ne devrais pas m'en étonner, il est tellement lunatique et dangereux, pourquoi quelqu'un de sensé rechercherait-il sa compagnie ? Pourtant, j'aurais cru qu'avec la puissance qui est la sienne, il aurait une cour d'amis empressés, à défaut d'être sincères. Même pas. Il aime qu'on lui témoigne notre soumission mais il n'aime pas qu'on s'approche trop de lui. Il s'est forgé cette carapace qui le rend si semblable à cette machine implacable qu'il rêve d'être, et il ne laisse personne essayer de la percer. En tout cas, il ne manquera à personne, c'est sûr. C'est triste. A l'image de sa vie.

En face de moi, l'espace immense et silencieux est figé et paisible derrière la baie vitrée. Je suis assise à la table de la salle à manger. L'horloge lumineuse indique deux heures du matin. Il n'y a plus un bruit dans l'appartement, ni nulle part sur le vaisseau d'ailleurs.

Végéta a fini par s'endormir à mon plus grand soulagement. Il s'est entraîné très tard et il n'est rentré que vers minuit. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'il était encore tendu et de mauvaise humeur. De toute façon, ça fait trois jours qu'il est comme ça en permanence.

Je suis la seule à savoir pourquoi mais ça ne change rien. Peut-être même que c'est pire, il est toujours après moi, parfois, j'ai même l'impression qu'il me cherche. Il s'emporte facilement, il n'est jamais satisfait de rien, il a des sautes d'humeur. Il me gonfle et il me stresse.

Je ne sais par quel miracle, j'ai réussi à éviter sa brutalité jusqu'ici mais tout le monde n'a pas eu cette chance. Raditz est à l'infirmerie et on a passé un valet dans l'évacuateur ce matin. Il met tous ses domestiques sur les dents. De leurs côtés, je sens bien que les saïyens ne sont pas plus rassurés que nous face à lui. Il est comme une bombe à retardement.

Nappa est venu ce soir. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis notre petit tango de la dernière fois et je dois reconnaître que sa simple présence me terrifie.

J'étais seule quand il est arrivé, Végéta n'était pas rentré. J'ai retenu mon souffle en le découvrant sur le pas de la porte. Sur le coup, j'ai cru que ma dernière heure était venue.

Il m'a regardée avec un air lubrique écœurant et je me suis aussitôt écartée de lui. Mais il n'a rien tenté. Quand il a su que le Prince n'était pas là, il est reparti, sans oublier de me déshabiller des yeux. Celui-là aussi, je lui fracasserais bien le crâne, mais il ne faut pas que je m'éparpille. Végéta suffira.

J'ai bien conscience que la seule chose qui m'a sauvée de Nappa ce soir, c'est l'irascibilité et l'imprévisibilité de Végéta. Il a massacré Raditz à l'entraînement, il n'a pas pu se retenir. Du coup, même Nappa, qui ne comprend pas grand-chose en temps normal, a réalisé qu'il valait mieux éviter de le contrarier ces derniers temps; c'est pour ça qu'il m'a laissée tranquille. C'est l'unique raison, et, à en juger par ses airs libidineux, je sais que ce n'est que partie remise pour lui. Il faut vraiment que je me tire d'ici.

Personne ne s'étonne vraiment de l'humeur de Végéta. Tout le monde s'imagine que l'inertie et le confinement du vaisseau lui tape sur le système. C'est du moins ce que ces crétins de saïyens s'imaginent. L'intendante, elle, a compris qu'il y avait autre chose. Comme je l'ai redouté, elle me surveille. Je la croise à chaque prise et à chaque fin de service. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est partout et je crois même qu'elle est venue fouiller mon casier. Elle n'a aucune chance de découvrir quoi que ce soit mais je me méfie d'elle.

De toute façon, le timing va s'accélérer. J'ai réussi à apprendre que le matériel doit arriver de la Terre demain. Il est temps de bouger. J'ignore combien de temps l'aéronef restera au garage. Au moins 24 heures, j'imagine au moins le temps de décharger. Peut-être qu'il stationnera plus longtemps avant de repartir, mais c'est un risque que je préfère ne pas courir. Finalement, je tiens plus à la vie que je ne croyais et cette opportunité incroyable de retourner sur Terre a fait revivre la flamme en moi.

Je sonde l'obscurité éclaboussée d'étoiles de toutes tailles. Je cherche inconsciemment la planète bleue mais bien sûr, elle n'apparaît pas. Je me mords les lèvres distraitement et je me demande si j'ai la moindre chance de l'apercevoir à nouveau un jour. Je soupire et je baisse les yeux.

A côté de moi, sur la table, j'ai posé trois bouteilles de nettoyants que j'ai sélectionnées. Je me lève et je vais jusqu'au bar. Il ne reste qu'une bouteille de Guénum, et elle est bien entamée déjà. Végéta a tendance à en boire plus que d'habitude ces derniers temps, une façon pathétique d'endormir ses tourments sûrement.

Je prends un verre et je le remplis avant de revenir vers la table. Je suis un peu fébrile. Tout est calme et silencieux, mais s'il apparaissait brusquement ? S'il me surprenait en train de jouer au petit chimiste ? Je balaye cette pensée d'un haussement d'épaule. Je connais ses habitudes. A cette heure-ci, après avoir abusé des dernières forces de son corps, il dort profondément, c'est sûr.

Je déplie un chiffon et je pose le verre dessus. Les remous cuivré du liquide se troublent légèrement. Je débouche le premier flacon de nettoyant avec précaution et verse une goutte dans le verre. J'observe un moment le résultat.

Le liquide ne semble pas changer d'aspect, mais j'ai mis si peu de produit… Je n'ai aucune chance de le tuer avec ça. J'en rajoute une dose plus franche. Instantanément, le breuvage se met à mousser avec un faible bruit. _Chiotte._ J'attends un peu en espérant que la mousse se dissipe peut-être. Malheureusement, bien au contraire, elle prend de l'ampleur et se rapproche dangereusement du bord, prête à déborder. Raté.

Je rabats le chiffon autour du verre et je vais vider le tout dans mon petit évier de bonniche. Je rince le verre et je le sèche consciencieusement.

Je renouvelle l'expérience avec le deuxième produit que j'ai ramené de mon placard. C'est pire. Le nettoyant forme une boule qui tombe au fond du verre et refuse de se dissoudre avec l'alcool. _Bordel. _

Mes yeux se posent sur le troisième produit que j'ai sélectionné. Ma dernière chance. Ma meilleure chance aussi parce que j'ai réussi à décrypter le mot « Mort » inscrit en saïyajin sur l'étiquette. Mon vocabulaire s'étoffe, mais c'est un mot si courant dans cette langue qu'il n'a pas été difficile à repérer.

J'en verse quelques gouttes dans le verre et j'observe le mélange. Le produit nettoyant est translucide et il se fond parfaitement dans l'alcool. J'approche mon nez du verre pour vérifier l'odeur. Elle ne paraît pas modifiée. Je rajoute quelques gouttes. Le Guénum ressemble toujours à du Guénum. Par précaution, j'observe longuement le liquide à la lumière, j'incline le verre pour vérifier que le mouvement ne déclenche aucune réaction. Rien. C'est tout simplement _parfait._

Je ne peux empêcher un sentiment d'excitation me submerger. Je suis géniale. Tout le monde n'y verra que du feu.

Je remets tout en place très consciencieusement, je tremble en réalisant que mon projet est si proche d'aboutir. J'ai tout, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Si l'aéronef arrive bien demain comme prévu, je n'ai plus que vingt-quatre heures de cette vie-là à tenir.

C'est terrible de penser que, quoiqu'il arrive, je finis un chapitre de ma vie demain soir. C'est exactement ça. Je ne vais pas mentir, j'ai un peu la trouille. J'ai conscience que mon petit plan n'est pas parfaitement rodé, mais la partie la plus intéressante, sa mort à lui, est au point, c'est l'essentiel.

Assise sur le canapé moelleux de Raditz, face à la nuit infinie de l'espace, je me fais l'impression d'attendre un train qui est sur le point d'entrer en gare. Je ne me rends même pas compte que je souris béatement.

Subitement, un cri rauque me parvient depuis la chambre. Je me fige aussitôt et mon sourire retombe. C'est lui. Est-il réveillé ? Un instant, j'envisage qu'il ait pu me surprendre. Mais la porte de la chambre est bien fermée.

Il a crié. Maintenant, j'entends sa voix qui râle derrière la porte. C'est le seul bruit qui trouble le silence épais de la nuit et ça me glace le sang. Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette foutue chambre ? Est-ce que quelqu'un s'est introduit et est en train de l'attaquer ?... Stupide. Je n'entends même pas d'écho de bagarre. Est-ce qu'il peut pas me foutre la paix jusqu'à demain ?

Je me décide à me lever et à m'avancer prudemment vers la porte. Je tends l'oreille, la main sur la poignée de la porte. J'entends des hoquets étouffés. Une inquiétude sournoise monte en moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

J'ouvre lentement. Il n'y a aucune lumière dans la chambre, que celle des étoiles qui rayonnent au travers de la baie vitrée. Il n'a pas voulu que je tire les rideaux ce soir. Ça crée une pénombre bleutée un peu surréaliste.

Les silhouettes luisantes des meubles sont parfaitement immobiles, il n'y a personne dans la pièce, mes yeux le cherchent aussitôt dans le lit immense. Il est allongé dans les draps et s'agitent violemment en marmonnant.

Je m'approche lentement pour mieux le voir. Il a l'air d'avoir du mal à respirer.

Je fais le tour du lit avec nonchalance, sans cesser de surveiller son visage crispé. Il semble inconscient de ce qui se passe autour de lui, inconscient de ma présence. Je me plante à côté du lit, juste au-dessus de lui. Sa poitrine se soulève avec une peine évidente. Ils bougent les lèvres mais aucun mot ne sort de sa bouche juste des sons bruts. Il se tient la gorge, comme pour aider l'air à circuler.

Je plisse les yeux. Je comprends qu'il est en train de faire une crise. Un genre de crise cardiaque, ou une crise d'épilepsie, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je suis hypnotisée par le spectacle de son corps qui lutte désespérément sans savoir contre quoi. Une crise.

Je ne ressens aucune panique, aucune urgence à réagir. Je devrais sûrement appeler quelqu'un. Je ne fais rien. Je suis un peu stupéfaite de le trouver dans cet état. Serait-il _malade ?_ Cette force de la nature serait-elle à la merci d'un microscopique organisme à l'intérieur de son corps, qui serait en train de mettre sa fin en scène, sans éclat et à l'abri des regards ?

Je devrais appeler quelqu'un, mais finalement… Si je le laissais comme ça, s'il s'éteignait, foudroyé par je ne sais quel dysfonctionnement de son propre corps… Mon but serait atteint, n'est-ce pas ? On ne me soupçonnerait peut-être même pas… Quelle occasion tout à fait inespérée.

Non. Mon esprit se rebelle subitement. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux que ça se passe. Il doit mourir de _mes _mains. C'est à moi que revient cette grâce de l'envoyer en enfer. Je l'ai méritée. Sa mort m'appartient. _Il _m'appartient.

Je me penche sur lui et pose ma main sur son épaule pour essayer de le ramener à la conscience. Il s'agite toujours et je plaque ma deuxième main sur son autre épaule. Je scrute avidement ses paupières. _Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi, bordel ! Regarde-moi avec tes yeux glaçants comme tu en as l'habitude. _

Comme s'il avait perçu ma prière, il ouvre ses yeux d'un coup et se fige. Ses prunelles sont encore plus intimidantes que d'habitude. On dirait qu'il voit au travers de moi. Mon visage est juste au-dessus de lui, mais il ne paraît pas me reconnaître.

Subitement ses deux mains enserrent ma gorge et d'un mouvement brutal, il me soulève du sol et me projette contre le matelas. Il a agi si vite que j'enregistre à peine la façon dont je me retrouve plaquée sur le dos à côté de lui. Il est au-dessus de moi, assis sur son abdomen et ses genoux immobilisent mon corps totalement sans que je sache exactement expliquer comment.

Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me préoccupe le plus. Ses mains sont autour de mon cou et serrent. J'ai lâché un grognement de surprise, et de ce fait, j'ai l'impression d'avoir vidé mes poumons de tout l'air qu'ils contenaient. Maintenant, ils cherchent à se remplir à nouveau mais rien ne filtre par ma gorge compressée. Il me fait mal.

Mes mains agrippent les siennes mais elles semblent moulées dans le béton. Il ne lâche rien de la fermeté de sa poigne. La panique m'enflamme. Je vais crever. Mes cordes vocales arrivent tout juste à émettre un faible gémissement et j'essaye de me débattre, de me défaire de son poids sur mes hanches. Pure perte. Il s'est positionné de telle manière que je ne peux absolument plus bouger.

Des larmes emplissent mes yeux et ma vision se trouble un peu. Je n'ai plus aucun moyen de lui échapper, ni de communiquer avec lui, alors je le regarde. Je vois bien qu'il ne me reconnaît pas, ses yeux sont fixes et terriblement implacables. Il croit que je suis un ennemi. _Vois-moi ! Regarde-moi !_

Il est perdu dans un genre de transe et je comprends un peu tard, qu'il n'était pas en train de faire une crise de quoi que ce soit. Il était en train de faire un cauchemar. Et il n'a pas reconnecté avec la réalité.

J'ai cessé de me débattre ça use trop d'énergie et ça attise sa volonté de me neutraliser. Mes mains sont avidement accrochées à ses avant-bras, mes ongles se sont vainement enfoncés dans sa chair, mais je ne bouge plus, concentrée sur mon besoin d'air.

Il n'y a plus d'autre bruit que ma respiration sifflante dans la pièce. Je le fixe toujours intensément, dans l'espoir que son regard se ranime.

Enfin, il cille. Ses sourcils se froncent. Ces signes de vie éveillent un espoir en moi. Il desserre très lentement ses mains autour de ma gorge et l'air afflue en abondance. J'inspire violemment. C'est douloureux mais nécessaire, mes poumons paraissent insatiables subitement.

Il me lâche et passe une main sur son front. Il a l'air étonné d'être là, je vois qu'il ne comprend pas.

Je tousse plus que je ne respire maintenant. Ça fait tellement mal, les larmes coulent sur mes tempes. _Ne pas pleurer. Pas de larme devant lui_. C'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux rien empêcher, je tremble de tout mon être.

Il est toujours assis sur moi. Ses yeux naviguent sur la chambre avant de revenir sur mon visage. Il est soucieux et semble réfléchir avant de me reconnaître.

Mon esprit est focalisé sur la nécessité de respirer, de calmer le rythme effréné de mon cœur et je ne me préoccupe pas vraiment de lui.

Je sens tout d'un coup ses doigts effleurer mon cou meurtri. Son contact me fait sursauter et je panique d'une manière incontrôlable, tentant de repousser ses mains. Il les attrape mes doigts doucement mais fermement. Bizarrement, son geste me rassure, c'est comme s'il essayait de me passer le message qu'il a repris ses esprits et qu'il ne m'agressera plus.

Il avance à nouveau une de ses mains vers moi et relève précautionneusement mon menton. Il penche légèrement la tête pour mieux voir les meurtrissures qu'il vient de m'infliger. Je ne le regarde pas, j'appréhende son contact, j'ai peur qu'il me fasse mal. Je déglutis silencieusement en fixant le plafond.

Il passe lentement son index en travers de ma gorge. Contrairement à ce que je redoutais, il frôle tout juste ma peau et ça ne me fait pas mal. Il soupire.

\- J'aurais pu te tuer, chuchote-t-il gravement.

Je baisse les yeux sur lui. Il me fixe sévèrement.

\- Tu comprends que j'aurais pu te tuer ? répète-t-il d'un ton sévère.

Je suis quand même la mieux placée pour tirer cette conclusion. C'est moi qui ai failli crever il y a une minute. Mais ce qui m'estomaque le plus c'est que ça a l'air de le contrarier. Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre ? Il tue des gens à longueur de journée, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé pour lui ? En plus, il le dit lui-même, je suis une _mauvaise_ femme de chambre, je suis la pire qu'il ait jamais eu, il me l'a dit. D'où lui vient ce souci subit pour la vie de ceux qui l'entourent ?

Son index a abandonné mon cou et se pose au coin de mon œil pour courir le long du sillon laissé par mes larmes. Il a l'air préoccupé. La terreur qui s'est progressivement dissoute en moi se rallume un peu. _Les larmes. _Est-ce qu'il va se mettre en colère parce que j'ai pleuré, maintenant ? Je n'arrive plus à le lire, la pénombre, la panique qui n'est pas tout à fait retomber, tout cela embrouille mes idées.

\- Arrête de me tourner autour comme ça, Bulma, c'est _ttrrèèss _imprudent, ajoute-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Ces paroles me font l'effet d'une gifle et je le fixe avec incrédulité. Plus précisément un mot résonne à mes oreilles. _Bulma_. Il connaît mon nom. Il le connaît et il vient de le dire. Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je plus entendu dire mon nom ? C'est comme si je ne le portais plus. Depuis trois ans, je suis « la terrienne » ou « les cheveux bleus », je pensais qu'il n'y avait plus que moi qui me souvenais encore de mon nom. Et lui, le connaît. Il ne me l'a jamais demandé, il ne l'a jamais prononcé mais il le sait.

L'émotion d'entendre mon nom si subitement me fait presque oublier la douleur et la peur. Je sonde le noir de ses yeux. Il me regarde toujours avec gravité, toujours penché sur moi. L'une de ses mains tient toujours mes doigts, tandis que l'autre est posée contre ma tempe, là où les larmes ont fini par sécher.

Je ne pense même pas à essayer d'anticiper son humeur, comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire, comme mon instinct de survie m'a conditionnée à le faire ces dernières années. Le son de sa voix prononçant mon nom a anesthésié le cours de mes pensées.

A nouveau cette émotion me submerge, la même que le soir où il m'a soignée, la même qui m'a donné l'impression de voir une once d'humanité dans ses yeux, toujours la même traitresse. Je suis tentée de laisser ce sentiment m'envahir parce que dans ces moments-là, j'ai l'impression que je peux lui faire confiance, qu'il ne me fera pas de mal, que je suis en sécurité avec lui, qu'il n'est pas le monstre sanguinaire que je connais. L'impression que je suis bien. _Connerie… Connerie._

Je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux plus le regarder, je ne veux plus le laisser exercer cette emprise sur moi.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste réfugiée derrière le rempart de mes paupières closes, essayant d'oublier son odeur entêtante, son contact extraordinairement précautionneux. Et peu à peu, je réalise qu'il a déposé ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ouvre les yeux avec stupeur. Il appuie son geste progressivement avec une douceur inattendue. Je me sens pétrifiée.

Sa langue s'introduit dans ma bouche et le contact est incroyablement délicieux. Il a lâché mes doigts et maintient maintenant ma tête entre ses deux mains, plongeant ses doigts dans mes cheveux tirés derrière chacune de mes oreilles. Je saisis instinctivement ses avant-bras, comme pour superviser son geste et anticiper toute brutalité de sa part, mais je sais intérieurement qu'il n'a aucune intention violente. Il ne me fait pas de mal, il ne serre pas, il ne force pas. Ma langue répond à la sienne avant même que j'en ai conscience.

Puis l'une de ses mains caresse ma joue et il détache mon bandeau. Ce simple mouvement rallume la lumière dans ma cervelle anesthésiée. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fout, tous les deux ? Il est le Prince des saïyens, il est mon pire ennemi, je suis censée être sa femme de chambre… Une voix hurle dans mon esprit. Je ne veux pas ce qui est en train de se passer ! Je refuse !

Comme s'il lisait mes pensées, il rompt le baiser subitement et se redresse en me lâchant. J'ai rouvert les yeux et je le fixe avec méfiance et défi. Ma réaction est stupide parce que si vraiment il voulait, si vraiment il en avait envie, ce n'était pas mon expression réprobatrice qui l'arrêterait… Mais à cet instant, j'ai presque l'impression qu'il est normal. Il n'est pas le Prince et je ne suis pas sa bonniche. A cette minute, c'est comme si on était subitement à égalité.

Il passe son poignet sur ses lèvres pour s'essuyer. En réponse à mon regard irrité, il a un sourire malicieux. Il se décale pour s'assoir à côté de moi.

\- Ne te crois pas plus maline que moi, siffle-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

Dès que je suis libérée de son poids, je m'assois à mon tour et je ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine en reculant jusqu'au mur derrière moi. Je ne le lâche pas des yeux. La confiance a disparu, j'ai repris tous mes esprits et j'aime autant rester à distance.

Il ne paraît plus faire attention à moi, il s'est laissé retomber sur le matelas avec un soupir. Allongé sur le dos, les bras en croix, il semble exténué et a l'air de vouloir se rendormir. Pourtant, je n'ose pas bouger, j'ai peur qu'il m'empêche de partir.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fais ? T'as pas du boulot ? grogne-t-il après une minute de silence.

\- Je peux partir ?

Il éclate de rire à ma question.

\- Dégage, dépêche-toi, répond-t-il finalement dans un soupir.

Je me dépêche de me lever et de détaler. J'ai envie de le tuer de nouveau. Il se fout de moi, ça me met en rage. Bordel, qui a embrassé l'autre ? Comment j'ai pu laisser faire ça ? Je veux dire, s'il me forçait, je ne pourrais sûrement pas faire grand-chose, mais il ne m'a même pas forcée…

Je sors de la chambre et je rejoins mon placard pour me précipiter jusqu'à mon évier. Je me rince la bouche abondamment, comme si ça pouvait effacer tout ce qui vient de se passer. Je crache plusieurs fois et quand je ferme le robinet, mes yeux se lèvent sur mon reflet dans le minuscule miroir censé m'assurer que je suis toujours _impeccable_.

Evidemment, mon petit bain de bouche n'a rien effacé du tout, et je ne suis plus du tout impeccable. J'ai même subitement l'impression que je n'ai jamais été impeccable, dans aucun sens du terme. Je n'ai aucune rigueur, aucune suite dans les idées, je suis émotive et brouillon. Ça fait trois ans que je rêve de l'assassiner et, alors que je touche au but, je le laisse m'embrasser. Je n'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher, pour le repousser, mieux que ça, je lui ai rendu son baiser. J'ai presque envie de hurler. Je me sens si honteuse.

Je tapote nerveusement mes lèvres du bout des doigts, comme si elles étaient fautives de tout ce qui venait de se passer. La honte et la colère me submerge. Je suis en colère contre moi et contre lui aussi. Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Un accès de romantisme ? Mon cul. Je sais pourquoi, je le connais. Il veut me rappeler l'emprise qu'il a sur moi. Une emprise si totale que malgré tout ce qu'il me fait subir, et alors qu'il a failli me tuer une seconde auparavant, il peut se permettre de _m'embrasser_… C'est ça ?

Mais il n'a pas d'emprise sur moi. Il n'en a jamais eu, c'est pour le lui démontrer que je vais le tuer demain, c'est l'unique raison pour laquelle j'ai besoin de le tuer depuis trois ans, pour lui faire douloureusement comprendre qu'il n'a jamais réussi à me soumettre entièrement. Pour lui faire regretter d'avoir essayé.

_Bordel ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas résisté ?_

Je suis toujours face à mon reflet. Mon bandeau s'est affaissé sur mon chignon et des mèches se sont échappées des épingles et retombent lamentablement sur mes joues. Je défais toute ma coiffure d'un geste agacée, comme pour effacer toute trace de ce qui vient de se passer.

Mes cheveux retombent librement sur mes épaules et autour de mon visage. Ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai plus laissés libres et je me reconnais à peine comme ça. Pourtant c'est la vraie Bulma qui est là. Est-ce que je vais jamais en sortir ? Des larmes se mettent à envahir mes yeux et à rouler silencieusement sur mes joues. Je me sens incroyablement fatiguée tout d'un coup.

Végéta joue avec moi, c'est évident. Il connaît mon nom mais il ne me l'a jamais demandé. Et combien de fois a-t-il épargné ma vie alors que j'aurais dû périr ? Je n'arrive plus à compter. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut, mais j'ai subitement l'impression d'être définitivement devenue sa marionnette, comme si ça ne suffisait pas d'avoir déjà fait de moi une chose… Je m'aperçois qu'il est plus puissant que je ne pensais.

Je m'assois sur ma banquette avec un soupir et j'essuie brutalement mes yeux du revers de ma main. Il ne doit pas me vaincre, j'y suis presque. J'y suis presque et je ne dois pas douter de ma force, je ne dois pas le laisser me faire douter de moi.

Je prends conscience de ma vulnérabilité, malgré tout. Trois ans. Trois ans à être une chose, à être sur mes gardes, à avoir peur. Trois ans sans parler _vraiment_ à personne, trois ans sans que personne ne m'appelle par mon nom, trois ans sans aucun contact, sans que personne ne me touche, sans le moindre geste d'affection. Trois ans à être transparente et à ne compter pour personne. Trois ans de désert. Sans que je m'en rende compte, petit à petit, il est en train de me rendre tout ce qu'il m'a pris, tout ce que mon être réclame de plus en plus avidement à mesure que le temps passe.

Il me parle, il m'accorde une certaine attention, il m'appelle par mon nom, il me _touche_. Il arrive même à m'inspirer un sentiment de sécurité par moment. Je découvre cette vérité avec révolte. Pourtant, le fait est là, il me l'a déjà dit lui-même : il peut faire de moi exactement ce qu'il veut, il peut me faire mourir ou me faire vivre à sa guise. Il a ce pouvoir-là. Et je suis suffisamment affaiblie par les trois années que je viens de passer pour céder à son emprise. Comme j'ai cédé ce soir.

Je renifle piteusement de prendre conscience de la profondeur de ma misère.

Je repasse mes doigts sur mes lèvres coupables. J'ai le sentiment de sentir les siennes encore et c'est horrible parce que quelque chose en moi en redemande. Je mords brutalement ces lèvres déloyales et je me lève avec détermination.

J'ouvre à nouveau le robinet et cette fois-ci c'est tout mon visage que je passe sous le jet glacé. Quand je relève la tête, des filets d'eau dégoulinent le long de mes joues et sur mon menton, des mèches de cheveux trempées se sont collées sur mon front. Je les écarte d'un geste machinal. Mes prunelles flambent à nouveau. Il ne faut pas lâcher, demain sera le dernier jour. Encore un jour. Plus qu'un jour, un seul jour et le cauchemar mourra demain.

**ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	8. Chapter 8

_Hallo! Mille mercis pour vos reviews et vos encouragements, ça me motive à avancer. (j'ai déjà dit que c'était juste super difficile à écrire? ça l'est... Okay j'arrête de geindre) et surtout, vos commentaires m'aident à me rendre compte de ce que ça donne._

_Alors, hey Yuirii, welcome back, ravie de te retrouver sur cette fic. Cathy de Nice: ta review m'a beaucoup touchée, vraiment. Merwyn L, merci de m'avoir bien fait rire: oui, Végéta va finir par déclaquer plus d'une phrase à la fois, l'avantage à écrire sur lui, c'est que tu te ruines pas les neurones en dialogues.^^_

_Et Aikolalameita: OMG, voilà le chapitre 8!_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

J'ai mal dormi. L'excitation et le trac ont travaillé mes nerfs toute la journée, sans compter que mon cou me fait souffrir et dormir sur une planche en bois n'aide pas beaucoup. Finalement, j'ai quand même failli arriver en retard.

Par un heureux hasard, je n'ai même pas croisé l'intendante ce soir. Les terriens sont arrivés et le vaisseau a l'air d'être soudainement sorti de la torpeur de l'attente. C'est du travail en plus pour elle. Tant mieux, je sens que je peine à dissimuler ma nervosité aujourd'hui. C'est comme un rendez-vous amoureux, ça peut finir en apothéose ou en calamité, avec la certitude que ça marquera le restant de mes jours. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on joue sa vie à quitte ou double.

Végéta n'a pas dîné chez lui; il est enfin rentré, une heure après que j'aie pris mon service. Son absence m'a permis de rejouer mon scénario un millier de fois dans ma petite tête, en l'attendant.

J'ai réussi à piquer une petite fiole et je l'ai remplie de nettoyant. Elle est dans ma poche. Je sais que c'est pas vraiment une cachette mais on ne me fouille jamais. J'ai répété le geste discret qui me permet de la vider dans un verre en même temps que je le sers. C'est comme un tour de magie, ça demande de l'habileté et de l'entrainement. Mais de toute façon, il ne fait jamais vraiment attention à ce que je fais, l'exercice n'est pas si difficile. En réalité, la seule inconnue est de savoir s'il voudra du Guénum ce soir. Ce point m'inquiète un peu mais il n'y a pas de raison qu'il n'en veuille pas, il en boit tous les soirs.

Malgré tout, je ne peux pas empêcher mon anxiété de me ronger la cervelle. S'il changeait ses habitudes pour une fois ? Je ne sais pas où il a mangé mais il a peut-être déjà bu ? Peut-être qu'il ne voudra plus boire ? A l'image de tous ceux qui ne veulent jamais rien lâcher et qui ne veulent jamais perdre le contrôle, ce n'est pas vraiment un gros buveur. A bien y réfléchir, je ne me souviens même pas l'avoir vu réellement ivre en fait.

S'il ne demande pas de Guénum, je réalise que je vais être dans l'impasse. Je redoute que l'aéronef ne reparte vers la Terre demain et si c'était le cas, je devrais choisir entre saisir la chance de m'enfuir en abandonnant mon projet, ou le tuer en renonçant à ma vie. Ma vie ou la sienne. J'ai toujours pensé que je préférais la sienne, que je ne pourrais pas exister complètement tant qu'il continuera à respirer, mais à mesure que les choses se précisent, je ne suis plus vraiment sûre de rien. Je me déteste. Moi qui ai toujours eu une volonté de fer, je suis devenue une pleurnicheuse de premier ordre. C'est lui qui m'a rendue comme ça et je devrais le lui faire payer mais… je ne sais plus.

Il est debout en face de moi, maintenant. Il regarde la télévision allumée au-dessus du bar qui passe les nouvelles de Végitasei, en réalité un compte-rendu des planètes prises et revendues, des guerres en cours et des affaires de la cour de son père.

Les yeux levés sur l'écran, il attend que je défasse son armure.

La première attache a cédé avec facilité. Je me suis franchement améliorée. Mes yeux glissent sur le plastron qui épouse si parfaitement ses formes, et je repense subitement au baiser de la veille. Végéta ne m'a rien dit à propos de ce qui s'est passé et évidemment, je n'allais pas lui demander des comptes. Quoiqu'il en soit, son humeur est toujours maussade et renfermée, et mon cou me fait encore un peu mal, personne ne semble avoir tiré aucun bénéfice de cet incident de parcours.

L'intendante a remarqué la marque de ses doigts sur ma gorge. Elle a eu l'air inquiète. Pas pour moi bien sûr, mais elle redoute que ma désinvolture si terrienne ne finisse par le faire exploser, il est tellement à fleur de peau ces derniers temps. Parmi ses domestiques, je suis celle à qui il accorde le plus de patience et le fait qu'il m'ait agressée fait redouter à l'intendante qu'il ne soit sur le point de perdre définitivement ses nerfs. Elle ignore bien sûr que cette agression était involontaire, et je préfère la laisser macérer dans ses petites préoccupations bileuses.

Tout le monde n'attend plus qu'une chose sur le vaisseau : entendre enfin les moteurs se remettre en route pour repartir et en finir avec cet interminable voyage. L'ambiance est franchement électrique. Ce matin, alors que je quittais mon service, des soldats saïyens se sont battus violemment dans l'un des couloirs et l'un d'eux a perdu un œil. Spectacle peu ragoûtant après une nuit stressante et déprimante. S'ils pouvaient au moins s'entretuer une fois pour toute.

La deuxième attache cède à son tour. Il est focalisé sur la télévision et il ne fait plus attention à moi. Je suis obligée de soulever son bras pour accéder à la troisième agrafe. Mon geste lui rappelle ma présence et il baisse les yeux sur moi. Il se laisse faire docilement tandis que je fais sauter la dernière fixation.

Je tremble légèrement en glissant ma main entre son corps et l'armure. Ce soir est un soir spécial et sa proximité accroit ma nervosité. De ma main libre je défais les attaches des épaules pour détacher entièrement le plastron de son corps. J'ai l'impression qu'une chaleur inhabituelle émane de lui.

Il ne m'a pas lâché des yeux et reste impassible. Il s'est totalement désintéressé de la télévision. J'évite consciencieusement de le regarder et j'emporte l'armure pour la placer sur le mannequin. Dans mon dos j'entends qu'il éteint la télévision.

Quand j'ai fini d'arranger l'armure, il a disparu pour se doucher.

Je m'approche du bar et je fixe la bouteille de Guénum. Elle m'hypnotise, je prie pour qu'il en réclame. Derrière la vitre en face de moi, l'espace est toujours insondable et immobile, moucheté d'étoiles scintillantes. J'inspire le plus calmement possible et je prépare mon plateau d'alcools. Je mets un soin méticuleux à disposer les bouteilles dessus, comme si son choix pour le Guénum pouvait se jouer à ce détail.

Quand le bruit du jet d'eau s'est tu et que je l'entends regagner sa chambre, je me force à attendre encore un moment en comptant à rebours dans ma tête. La dernière chose dont j'ai envie à cet instant, c'est de le trouver nu.

C'est un supplice, je me retiens tout juste d'entrer dans la chambre avec le verre empoisonné et de lui tendre tout simplement… Je ne dois surtout pas faire ça, je dois veiller à agir exactement comme d'habitude. Pas d'initiative, pas d'empressement. Mon cœur commence à s'accélérer tandis que je compte.

_Trois, deux, un…_

Je prends le plateau et j'entre dans la chambre. Il a encore sa serviette autour du cou et il est pieds-nus, mais il est habillé. Il porte simplement un pantalon et un T-shirt, comme d'habitude pour dormir. Jusqu'ici tout est comme d'habitude. Mon cerveau me martèle qu'il faut que ça reste ainsi jusqu'à la dernière minute.

Végéta se laisse tomber dans l'un des fauteuils du coin salon avec un soupir de lassitude tandis que je dépose le plateau sur la console de service.

Puis je m'adosse au mur, garde-à-vous… Et je m'efforce de ne penser à rien en fixant le sol et en bloquant ma respiration fébrile.

Le silence s'installe et il ne se passe rien. Je deviens folle. Au bout d'un moment je lève la tête. Il me regarde de ses yeux sombres.

\- Sers moi un verre, grogne-t-il.

Pour la première fois en trois ans, je suis ravie d'obéir à un ordre. Si ravie. Je réprime un sourire et m'exécute le plus tranquillement possible.

Ma main est moite et tremble légèrement. Heureusement, je lui tourne le dos. J'arrive facilement à sortir la fiole de ma poche sans qu'il le voie. Je verse le tout avec précipitation dans l'alcool. J'en ai mis un peu à côté et je suis obligée d'essuyer furtivement avec un chiffon. Je surveille une seconde le mélange mais, comme lors de mes expériences, les deux liquides se dissolvent harmonieusement. _Nickel._

Quand je me retourne, mon sang se fige. Il s'est levé et s'est rapproché. Il est debout à quelques centimètres de moi maintenant. Je n'ai rien perçu de son mouvement et j'ai un frisson d'effroi. M'a-t-il vue ?

Il y a un instant de flottement. Il a son air contrarié mais… Il a toujours cet air-là, ça ne veut rien dire. Il… Il est né avec cette expression ennuyée. Il baisse les yeux sur le verre et fronce les sourcils.

\- Guénum ? maugrée-t-il.

Visiblement, il n'a rien vu, je respire un peu. Je prends conscience que j'ai choisi l'alcool à sa place. Je suis si impatiente que je ne lui ai même pas laissé le temps de me dire ce qu'il voulait… S'il me demandait autre chose maintenant ? Non, il prend le verre finalement et retourne s'assoir silencieusement dans son fauteuil.

Je retiens mon souffle tandis qu'il le porte à ses lèvres. Il s'immobilise à la dernière minute et tourne ses yeux vers moi. Il m'observe un long moment et je ne pense même pas à baisser la tête comme le voudrait l'usage de la bonne femme de chambre. _Bois ! Bois le d'un coup ! Cul Sec ! Comme d'habitude !_

Mon esprit bouillonne et hurle mais je ne dois rien laisser paraître. C'est dur.

Les traits de Végéta se décontractent subitement. Ça me crispe un peu plus.

\- Tes congénères ont débarqué aujourd'hui, annonce-t-il finalement.

Il a un sourire carnassier.

\- Tu le savais déjà, hein ?

Je ne réagis même pas à ses paroles, au fait qu'il me parle presque normalement, comme s'il avait envie de _discuter_. C'est pourtant relativement exceptionnel. Je suis tellement concentrée sur son verre dans sa main que je reste muette. Je m'aperçois que c'est mauvais, je dois me comporter le plus normalement possible. Je dois répondre sinon il va s'apercevoir que j'ai la tête ailleurs.

\- J'en ai entendu parler.

\- Bien sûr… Tu sais beaucoup de choses… Tu crois que tu sais tellement de choses… Approche.

_Chiotte. _Il ne va jamais boire. C'est quoi cette humeur à la conversation subitement ? Je me méfie mais je ne dois pas le contrarier parce que je le connais, il est encore capable d'envoyer son verre se fracasser contre un mur et alors… J'obéis donc.

Il me désigne l'autre fauteuil pour me faire signe de m'assoir. Ça me rappelle une autre scène qui s'est terminée par la pulvérisation en règle de son appartement. Si seulement, il voulait bien me considérer comme n'importe laquelle de ses femmes de chambre, juste pour ce soir.

Je m'assois timidement sur le bord de l'assise. Les deux sièges sont côte à côte et légèrement inclinés l'un vers l'autre. Somme toute, c'est une bonne place, je suis aux premières loges. _Bois._

Il me tend son verre et mon estomac se noue.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de boire seul ce soir, décrète-t-il calmement.

Je mets un temps avant de comprendre qu'il m'offre son Guénum. Je suis tétanisée et je ne bouge pas.

\- Ne commence pas, Bulma, grogne-t-il d'un ton menaçant, en voyant que je n'obéis pas tout de suite.

Machinalement, je prends le verre qu'il m'offre. Mes yeux ahuris le suivent tandis qu'il se lève pour s'en servir un à son tour. Je suis abasourdie par le retournement de situation. Il revient s'assoir et lève son verre vers moi avec un sourire malicieux. Il boit une gorgée tandis que je reste immobile, hypnotisée par le liquide ambrée que je suis censée avaler.

Il me dévisage avec amusement. Evidemment, ce qui l'amuse, c'est de savoir que je ne supporte pas de boire cet alcool dévastateur. Il ne soupçonne pas que j'ai de bien meilleures raisons d'hésiter à porter le verre à mes lèvres. Comme je ne me résous toujours pas à bouger, il se penche doucement vers moi et agrippe mon chignon fermement pour ramener lentement ma tête vers lui. Il ne me fait pas mal, mais son geste m'affole un peu. La panique commence à se répandre dans tout mon corps.

\- Tu veux que je te dise un secret, petite terrienne ? susurre-t-il, les appartements ici sont truffés de caméras… Je sais tout ce que tu fais quand je dors ou quand je ne suis pas là…

Je me raidis et mes yeux se posent vers lui avec horreur et incrédulité. Il me regarde toujours avec son sourire narquois et hausse un sourcil pour m'encourager à réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de dire. Je lis dans ses yeux et subitement le déclic se fait en moi. Il sait.

Il sait tout depuis le début, il a deviné, il a compris depuis longtemps. Il a dû me voir essayer chaque alcool consciencieusement, expérimenter les produits nettoyants dans le Guénum, il a même dû me voir préparer la fiole et la mettre dans ma poche. Il a pipé les dés depuis le départ et il a joué avec moi.

Tout est foutu. Il a l'expression triomphante et tranquille de celui qui annonce un échec et mat.

Tout mon rêve part instantanément en lambeaux. Je ne le verrai jamais mourir, je n'aurai pas la moindre chance de revoir la Terre… Jamais, pas la moindre chance de sortir de cet enfer. Je vais crever ici dans mon uniforme d'esclave, comme un pauvre meuble qui a fait son temps et qu'on va mettre au rebut en le passant dans l'évacuateur. Mon corps pourrira en suspension dans l'espace et ce sera la fin lamentable de Bulma Briefs.

Il sonde la stupéfaction dans mes yeux, il fouille mon âme avec délice, c'est insupportable d'être si complètement vaincue. Instinctivement, je sais qu'il n'y a plus qu'une chose que je ne veux pas lui laisser, une chose qu'il n'aura pas, que je peux encore lui prendre.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, j'avale le Guénum empoisonné d'une traite. Il m'arrache aussitôt le verre des mains et le jette sur le sol avec un geste furieux. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout boire mais l'alcool brûle impitoyablement ma gorge et je le sens descendre paresseusement dans mes intestins.

\- Idiote ! hurle-t-il avec rage.

Je suis obligée d'inspirer profondément pour apaiser ma bouche en feu. Il m'a saisie par les épaules et m'oblige à me lever en même temps que lui. Je me laisse faire comme une poupée de chiffon, la puissance de l'alcool m'a instantanément étourdie.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? aboie-t-il, pourquoi, tu résistes toujours comme ça ?

Je cille bêtement comme si je ne comprenais pas ses paroles. Son exaspération devrait me réjouir, elle me prouve que j'ai joué mon dernier pion habilement mais étrangement, tout ça m'est indifférent.

\- J'ai jamais voulu de ce monde-là, c'est ton monde, pas le mien…

Ma voix est bizarrement calme, je dis n'importe quoi et je ne me rends même pas compte que je le tutoie. Mais je n'ai plus peur. C'est une libération de n'avoir plus rien à redouter, c'est une ivresse extraordinaire. J'avais oublié.

Il y a des larmes sur mes joues, je ne les ai même pas senties arriver. Il me fixe avec perplexité. Je lis un mélange d'incompréhension, de colère et de tristesse dans son regard. C'est ma petite victoire. J'aurais préféré le voir mourir mais c'est lui qui va devoir me regarder mourir sans rien pouvoir faire. Je vais lui échapper et il ne pourra rien faire. Je vais m'enfuir là, juste sous ses yeux, il sera impuissant et je… Mes idées s'embrouillent.

Il saisit doucement ma tête entre ses mains et l'attire contre lui. Son contact est apaisant, je ferme les yeux et, à nouveau, tandis que ma joue se presse dans le creux de sa clavicule, je me sens bien. Tellement bien, comme je ne l'ai plus été depuis si longtemps. Quand ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes, je prends. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Tout ça n'a plus d'importance, si j'en ai envie. Qui se soucie de toutes ces conneries maintenant ?

Sa langue chaude contre la mienne est un délice. Ses bras passent autour de ma taille et je me sens décoller du sol quand il me soulève. Je m'accroche à son cou et appuie ma tête contre son épaule. Je suis bien.

L'alcool m'a légèrement grisée, le poison semble m'anesthésier aussi et tout me paraît un peu surnaturel, comme si j'étais en train de changer de dimension.

Il m'allonge sur le lit et m'embrasse à nouveau. Je plonge mes doigts dans ses cheveux indisciplinés. Son odeur me submerge et me rassure. Ses lèvres descendent fébrilement dans mon cou et je sens les nœuds de ma tunique se délier un à un. Le tissu se desserre autour de mon corps.

Quand je sens ses doigts glisser sous le tissu, je me cambre instinctivement. Ses gestes sont exceptionnellement doux et ça fait si longtemps. Je crois que je laisse échapper un faible gémissement. Mon esprit s'enflamme.

Je réalise que j'ai envie de lui et finalement, c'est plutôt un départ agréable. Encore une fois, quelle différence ça fait maintenant ? ça fait trois ans que ma vie est millimétrée, sans aucune saveur, sans aucun plaisir, que je suis transparente, sans joie, sans spontanéité. Je retrouve ma liberté et mon insouciance, comme un avant-goût de l'autre monde.

Il a été mon ennemi mais la guerre est finie, le dernier acte vient de se jouer. Je ne sais plus vraiment qui a gagné mais je m'en fous, il est si fascinant. Il aura réussi à me surprendre jusqu'à la fin.

Il a passé la main dans l'élastique de mon pantalon et fait courir ses doigts entre mes cuisses. Mon appétit flambe subitement et j'enfonce mes ongles dans son épaule en retenant un geignement. Je le sens descendre mon pantalon et ma culotte et mon corps suit spontanément le mouvement pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Le bout de ses doigts frôle ma peau, générant un chatouillement bienfaisant. Je ne bouge pas, j'ai la tête qui tourne légèrement et je baisse les yeux vers lui. Je m'aperçois qu'il a éteint la lumière, je ne sais pas à quel moment il a fait ça, mais la pénombre rajoute à mon impression de pénétrer un univers différent. Ou est-ce que je suis déjà en train de partir ?

Pourtant je ne ressens aucune douleur, au contraire, je suis incroyablement apaisée. Je croise ses yeux sombres et luisants dans la pénombre au-dessus de moi. Je lève ma main et je la passe à l'arrière de son crâne pour attirer sa tête vers moi jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau.

Il plonge ses doigts dans mes cheveux et arrache les épingles au passage, repoussant le bandeau fermement. Je sens sa main libre écarter doucement les pans de ma tunique défaite et effleurer mon ventre jusqu'à revenir à mon entrejambe.

Il ouvre un peu mes cuisses et passe ses doigts lentement entre mes lèvres. Il n'y a pas de brusquerie dans son geste, presque comme s'il le faisait par inadvertance. Un plaisir électrique soulève tout mon corps et je suis obligée de rompre notre baiser pour reprendre mon souffle.

Il ramène ma tête contre son épaule sans cesser ses mouvements, accentuant son contact de façon délicieuse. Très rapidement le plaisir s'amplifie jusqu'à obscurcir totalement mon esprit. J'ai à peine conscience d'étouffer mes gémissements en plaquant ma bouche contre lui. Son odeur, sa chaleur, sa simple présence, mêlées au délice de ses manipulation me subjuguent.

L'orgasme me transperce sans préavis. Il resserre son étreinte et tous mes muscles se raidissent tandis que j'agrippe aveuglément son avant-bras, comme pour le prévenir de l'intensité des sensations en moi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça dure, j'ai perdu la notion du temps. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je vois son visage, ses yeux sombres sont rivés aux miens.

Un élan incontrôlable et inexplicable me prend et je l'embrasse avidement. Il me rend mon baiser avec la même ardeur et me plaque à nouveau sur le lit. Mes mains fébriles attrapent l'ourlet de son T-shirt pour le lui enlever. Il m'aide dans le mouvement et tandis qu'il balance le vêtement, je découvre son corps à nu.

Je l'ai déjà vu bien sûr. Mais je ne l'ai jamais regardé. Je ne me suis jamais autorisé à le regarder vraiment et je ne l'ai jamais regardé _comme ça_. La saillie des muscles est impressionnante, c'est comme une statue mais le toucher est incroyablement doux et chaud. Bizarrement je ne m'y attendais pas, j'avais presque cru que ce serait froid et lisse comme du métal. Mes mains explorent son abdomen et remontent doucement, évitant l'abominable cicatrice.

Il passe ses lèvres humides dans mon cou et dans mes cheveux. Je veux me redresser mais son poids m'en empêche. Je sens mon désir encore présent. Il est resté tapi au creux de moi et émerge à nouveau. J'ai subitement une envie dévorante de le sentir en moi, mon impatience est en train de devenir insupportable.

Je le sens si dur contre ma hanche qu'il me le faut maintenant. Comme s'il devinait mes pensées, il se débarrasse hâtivement de son pantalon. Mes yeux continuent à détailler son corps avec voracité.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'approcher, il me contraint à nouveau à rester allongée et se positionne déjà. Je laisse faire, mon empressement est à la hauteur du sien.

Quand il s'introduit en moi, je lâche un grognement de satisfaction. Ça fait si longtemps que le plaisir est instantanément intense. J'entends sa respiration haletante mais j'ai fermé les yeux.

Chacun de ses mouvements est plus délicieux que le précédent, ça semble ne jamais devoir s'arrêter. Mes doigts sont crispés sur ses épaules et je n'essaye même pas de contrôler les sons qui montent dans ma gorge. Pourquoi faire ?

C'est étrange la jubilation que son plaisir déclenche en moi. J'ai envie de lui en procurer toujours plus, j'ai envie de l'entendre râler plus fort, j'ai envie qu'il vive. J'ai envie d'être son instant de vie le plus ardent.

J'essaye à nouveau de me redresser. Cette fois-ci, il me laisse faire et m'aide même en me reculant jusqu'au mur pour me permettre de m'y adosser. J'enroule mes jambes autour de ses hanches et mes bras autour de ses épaules. Il me soulève un peu plus en me plaquant au mur. De cette manière, je peux mieux le voir et je peux aussi participer aux mouvements.

Il n'a pas fermé les yeux. Il ne veut pas s'abandonner trop complètement. Je vois presque mon reflet dans le noir profond de ses pupilles. Je sens la fine pellicule de sueur sur sa peau. Je ramène sa tête vers moi, jusqu'à ce que nos joues se frôlent et que nos souffles fassent écho aux oreilles de l'autre.

Il vient plus profondément en moi dans cette position et je l'encourage à accélérer. Il ne se fait pas prier. Sa respiration rauque et les sensations en moi me font comprendre qu'il est proche de sa limite. Mon propre corps est électrisé par la vivacité du plaisir qui s'est propagé en moi. C'est si puissant que j'ai presque envie de lui faire une déclaration d'amour.

J'ai déjà du mal à contenir les gémissements qui surgissent de mes lèvres. Et subitement, le sommet est atteint et je lâche un cri de jouissance. Tous mes muscles se raidissent violemment et je presse mon front contre son épaule pour exorciser la tension.

Dans un dernier mouvement brusque, il me plaque soudainement au mur et se libère à son tour avec un râle sourd. Malgré l'étourdissement de mon orgasme, je le sens se répandre en moi. Je ferme les yeux avec soulagement.

J'appuie ma tête contre le mur derrière moi, permettant à la sienne de retomber dans le creux de mon cou, et je caresse distraitement ses cheveux. Je perçois les battements de son cœur qui se répercutent à intervalle régulier tout contre moi.

Pendant un moment, nous restons immobiles, figés dans une sorte de trêve, enlacés comme de vieux amants habitués l'un à l'autre. Mais nous ne sommes pas ça. Nous sommes tout sauf ça et l'illusion commence déjà à se dissiper.

Pourtant ce qu'il vient de me donner m'a paru si intense, c'en est troublant. C'est comme s'il était différent de celui que j'ai toujours connu. Je m'étais attendue à une étreinte brutale, directe, sans précaution mais tout au contraire, il y avait une certaine douceur en lui, une attention qui m'a rassurée. Je suis étrangement bien, je me sens à l'abri du monde extérieur.

Il finit par s'écarter lentement et me repose doucement sur le matelas. Je l'observe attentivement mais il évite mes yeux, il se retourne et se lève pour se diriger vers la salle de bains sans un mot, sans un regard. Je me laisse glisser pour m'allonger. Je me recroqueville lentement dans les draps et j'attends.

Je ne ressens pas encore les effets du poison qui tardent à venir. Je surveille les premières douleurs, j'imagine qu'il y aura de la souffrance en tout cas.

Tandis que le bruit assourdi de la douche me parvient, j'ai subitement le cœur terriblement lourd en réalisant qu'il ne tente même pas d'appeler quelqu'un pour essayer de me sauver. Cette pensée est incroyablement douloureuse, il ne cherche même pas à me retenir. Le jeu est fini et bientôt je ne serai plus qu'un amas de cellule flottant dans l'espace. Pour lui, comme pour le reste du monde, le chapitre « Bulma Briefs » sera clos, dans l'indifférence générale.

Des larmes silencieuses roulent sur mon visage sans que j'essaye plus ni de les contenir, ni de les essuyer. Une profonde tristesse s'empare de moi. J'aurais aimé compter pour quelqu'un, manquer à quelqu'un, j'ai cru que j'avais pris un peu d'importance à ses yeux, un tout petit peu… Mais non, je me suis bercée d'illusion comme toujours, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'espérer qu'il n'était pas exactement l'homme froid et cruel qu'il paraît mais je me suis trompée bien sûr. Alors que je suis sur le point de partir, je ne l'intéresse déjà plus. Il n'a même pas un regard pour moi, il prend simplement sa douche comme s'il ne se passait rien de particulier à cette minute.

Il est revenu déjà quand j'ouvre les yeux, j'ai dû m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me réveille ? Il s'allonge doucement sur le matelas, sur le ventre, et s'approche de moi en appui sur ses coudes. Il penche la tête et soulève prudemment mes cheveux pour dégager mes yeux et vérifier si je dors.

Je lève mon regard vers lui. Il a un faible sourire et passe son pouce sur mes cils où des larmes sont encore accrochées. Il contemple son doigt humide un instant, puis il écarte délicatement ma chevelure pour dégager mon oreille. Il se baisse et je sens son souffle patient résonner à mes tympans.

\- Je crois que j'ai oublié de te dire… Ton produit a été remplacé… Celui que tu as versé dans le Guénum était totalement inoffensif, chuchote-t-il.

Ses paroles me font l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. J'écarquille les yeux, ma bouche s'ouvre mais aucun son n'arrive à en sortir. Il pose ses lèvres dans le creux de mon cou. Je n'arrive même plus à bouger, ni à protester, je suis abasourdie par ce qu'il vient de me dire.

\- Dors, conclut-il en s'écartant pour s'allonger à côté de moi.

_Dors ? _La colère et le désespoir m'assaillent si brutalement en réalisant ce qu'il vient de me dire que ce simple mot déclenche en moi une fureur incontrôlable. Il est étendu à quelques centimètres de moi, une main ramenée sous sa tête et il a déjà fermé les yeux.

Mon poing part tout seul et bute sur la peau ferme de son torse. Je me suis redressée en une fraction de seconde, mue par une envie aveugle de le frapper, de le détruire, de passer toute ma rage sur lui. Le premier coup fait mouche mais sa réaction est instantanée. Il esquive déjà le second et arrête le troisième en saisissant vivement mon poignet.

\- T'es un monstre ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi tu ne te contentes pas de me tuer ?

Je hurle sans cesser de me débattre, incapable d'admettre que je suis inoffensive. Une énergie inouïe me ranime soudainement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? grogne-t-il.

J'entends à peine sa voix, submergée par le désespoir et la rage, j'ai perdu la tête au point de croire que je pourrais finir à mains nues tout ce que j'ai foiré ce soir. Il me force à croiser mes poignets devant moi et me maintient fermement, immobilisée. Il attend un moment que je m'épuise et je suis contrainte de cesser de résister. Je suis à bout de souffle, ma respiration est haletante et je le fusille d'un regard furieux sans prêter attention aux larmes qui mouillent à nouveau mes joues.

\- Pourquoi ?... Végéta…

Je n'arrive même pas à exprimer mes sentiments. Il est resté étrangement calme, se contentant de m'empêcher de l'atteindre. Il ne m'a pas lâchée et me fixe avec incompréhension. C'est complètement déstabilisant parce qu'il me regarde vraiment comme si j'étais une tarée et je réalise qu'il ne comprend absolument pas ma réaction. Ma voix n'est plus qu'un miaulement fatigué.

\- Pourquoi tu tiens à me faire autant de mal ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

\- Du mal ? siffle-t-il, quand est-ce que je t'ai fait du mal ?

Sa voix est teintée d'incrédulité. Il crispe ses lèvres et se penche vers moi pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles.

\- Je n'ai pas cessé de te protéger, je t'ai sauvée de Nappa, je t'ai reprise à mon service pour veiller sur toi, je t'ai même protégée de moi-même, je n'ai jamais touché un seul de tes cheveux... Et si je n'avais pas remplacé ton poison, tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est… Tu appelles ça te faire du mal ? Toi qui as voulu me tuer ?

Il parle d'une voix sourde et son discours me laisse sans voix. C'est donc comme ça qu'il voit les choses ? C'est tout simplement ahurissant. Je reste stupéfaite et silencieuse un moment. Son regard me défie de répondre mais la colère s'est de toute façon soudainement dissoute en moi au profit d'une profonde lassitude. Je renonce à protester. Il lâche lentement mes poignets.

\- Tu n'es qu'une pauvre terrienne, tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui arrive quand je décide de faire du mal à quelqu'un, conclut-il sèchement.

C'est sans espoir, il ne comprend rien, il est si égocentrique, il ne connait rien en dehors de sa petite personne, de sa culture de sauvage. Il n'a aucune idée du tour qu'il vient de me jouer. Il est tellement persuadé qu'il a le droit de disposer de moi… J'essuie mes joues silencieusement tandis qu'il se rallonge sans me quitter des yeux, toujours sur ses gardes.

Je reste un moment sans bouger, agenouillée à côté de lui. Finalement, il ferme les yeux à nouveau. Il a vraiment cru qu'il me protégeait ? C'était vraiment son intention ? Pourquoi ?

\- Libère-moi.

Ma requête résonne dans le silence de la chambre, je sais qu'il ne dort pas, je sais qu'il m'entend.

\- Non, grogne-t-il sans même soulever ses paupières.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Maintenant, tu as deux solutions. Ou tu dors tranquillement et tu la fermes, ou tu vas t'enfermer dans ton placard, et tu la fermes aussi.

Sa voix est claire et autoritaire. C'est à nouveau celle du maître qui parle à sa femme de chambre. Je l'emmerde. Je sais qu'il ne me tuera pas, je sens qu'il ne me fera rien. Je viens d'essayer de l'attaquer à mains nues. N'importe qui à ma place aurait été réduit en miettes dans la seconde. Moi, non. Il ne veut pas me dire pourquoi mais je sais que je jouis d'une sorte d'immunité, même si je ne suis pas convaincue que ce soit vraiment une bénédiction.

Mes yeux se tournent vers la baie vitrée. L'obscurité de l'espace est contrée par le scintillement exceptionnel des milliers d'étoiles. Je cherche toujours la petite planète bleue, et je sais que je n'ai aucune chance de l'apercevoir.

Une fatigue immense m'envahit et je soupire. En même temps que l'air s'échappe de mes lèvres, toutes mes angoisses, toute ma colère, toute ma frustration semblent s'évanouir de mon esprit. Il ne m'expliquera rien, c'est certain. Mes idées sont complètement brouillées et j'ai juste envie de dormir. Le matelas est si tentant, plus tentant que ma planche en bois dans mon placard pour tout dire. Je m'allonge lentement.

Je réalise que j'ai froid tout d'un coup. Je me rapproche imperceptiblement de lui jusqu'à être en contact avec son corps. J'ai besoin de sa chaleur, de cette présence, je me sens si vide subitement. Je ne veux plus penser, plus réfléchir à toute vie de merde, à tout ce gâchis. Je veux juste dormir, tranquillement. Je me blottis timidement contre lui et je tire le drap sur moi avec un frisson.

Il reste immobile mais me laisse faire. Il ne s'éloigne pas et, comme je ferme mes yeux, je m'aperçois que je ne me suis jamais sentie autant en sécurité. Malgré tout, ce qu'il m'a dit a au moins réussi à m'assurer ce sentiment inestimable. La sécurité. Je sais que ça ne suffira pas à faire mon bonheur bien longtemps mais cette nuit, j'ai décidé de m'en contenter.

**ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello, je ne sais plus quoi dire au sujet de cette avalanche de reviews, si ce n'est un très humble merci à tous. Grâce au miracle des jours fériés, j'ai pu prendre de l'avance pour vous poster le chapitre 9. Un zeste de violence dans celui-là. J'espère que vous continuerez à suivre bien que la relation se soit un peu dénouée dans le précédent chapitre._

_Abbyfalls 45: Je t'en supplie, pas de crise cardiaque. Et puis ça te ferait manquer la suite, tu as l'air d'y tenir... En tout cas ton petit mot est adorable._

_Senara38, toujours fan de philo? Derrière chaque monstre se cache un homme., c'est vrai... Et derrière chaque homme se cache un monstre, c'est vrai aussi, on verra ça plus loin. (médite)_

_Silryadis: j'adore tes reviews qui s'arrêtent toujours en plein milieu, comme ça, même en anonyme, je sais toujours que c'est toi.^^ _

_Guest: Je suis fan des commentaires intenses et courts comme ça. Merci._

_Lulla's Lullaby: Merci de ton enthousiasme; juste pour répondre à ta question de savoir comment je fais, un petit secret qui n'en est pas vraiment un en fait (je crois que beaucoup d'auteurs font comme ça): tout est dans le choix de la musique que j'écoute quand j'écris, ça met l'ambiance. Plus sérieusement, j'ai jamais dit que tu t'étais trompée et je ne dirai rien sur la suite des événements. _

_Et merci à tous les autres qui ont laissé des commentaires très touchants, je pollue un peu avec mes remerciements mais j'hésite à mettre des MP à tout le monde parce que je veux pas forcément bombarder vos BàL. _

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, il fait toujours nuit évidemment. L'horloge murale indique 7 heures du matin.

Mon regard cherche Végéta dans la pénombre. Il est toujours là et semble dormir, immobile au milieu des draps qui ont glissé sur sa taille. Il s'est éloigné de moi, ou moi de lui, et il me tourne le dos. Sa respiration de dormeur soulève son corps à intervalle régulier. Il est torse nu et, de là où je suis, je peux détailler sa cicatrice dans la faible lumière stellaire. Je me demande comment il se l'est faite. Par quel moyen peut-on blesser un homme comme lui à ce point ? Ma tentative personnelle pour l'atteindre s'est terminée si minablement, j'ai des leçons à prendre.

Je repense à ce que je viens de faire, à la manière passionnée dont je l'ai accueillie, et je suis envahie par un cinglant sentiment de culpabilité. Bien sûr, je croyais que j'étais sur le point de mourir… Bien sûr, je peux m'inventer toutes les excuses du monde… Qui coucherait avec son pire ennemi sous prétexte que sa dernière heure serait venue ? Personne qui aurait un peu de dignité, certainement. Je ne sais pas comment il m'a vaincue une fois de plus, mais cette impression qu'il gagne à tous les coups me révolte et me fascine à la fois. Je me sens si désarmée.

Je me glisse silencieusement hors des draps. Je suis encore engourdie par le sommeil. Je ramasse mes vêtements à tâtons et je me dirige vers la salle de bains.

Le jet d'eau chaude sur ma peau est un choc bienfaisant. Je le laisse couler à pic sur ma tête, plaquant mes cheveux sur mon crâne et sur mon visage avec le vague espoir d'être lavée de toutes mes fautes. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste comme ça, incapable de penser. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir, assaillie par un puissant sentiment d'échec que je suis incapable de refouler. Je me fais l'impression d'être une poussière sans volonté, portée par le vent, sans aucune maîtrise de sa destination ni de son sort. Je ne parviens même plus à me mettre en colère, ni à le haïr, j'ai juste la conviction accablante que tout ce qui m'arrive est uniquement de ma faute, parce que je suis faible.

Je suis trop irréfléchie, trop stupide, trop sensible, trop peureuse, trop impulsive, trop tout…. Je ne suis rien. Je m'aperçois que je n'arrive même pas à me défaire de cette attirance sournoise pour lui.

Je finis par couper l'eau. La salle de bains, les serviettes, tout est imprégné de son odeur suffocante, c'est comme s'il était là et ça accentue mon abattement.

Je me rhabille et me poste en face du miroir embué. Je l'essuie d'un geste de la main et fixe mon reflet troublé. C'est bizarre comme on s'attend à ce que les événements marquants de la vie changent notre aspect, mais non, toujours la même tête. Pas franchement radieuse, mais c'est toujours Bulma Briefs. Moi je sais que ce n'est plus la même, je sais à quel point tout est cassé à l'intérieur. Toutes mes convictions inébranlables, tous mes rêves flamboyants et tous mes calculs minutieux ont volé en éclats cette nuit, mais n'importe qui qui me croiserait ne verrait pas la différence. J'essaye de me sourire mais je grimace affreusement.

Je me sèche négligemment les cheveux avec la serviette et contemple le résultat. Mes mèches forment une masse ébouriffées et, définitivement, je peux dire que je n'ai plus rien d'impeccable.

Je sens sa présence, il est derrière moi, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Je ne le vois pas dans le reflet de la glace mais je sais qu'il est là et qu'il me regarde. Une pointe d'inquiétude émerge en moi. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le droit d'utiliser cette salle de bains princière ? Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le droit d'être là ? J'en sais rien, je ne sais plus exactement où est ma place. Il s'avance vers moi et apparaît enfin dans le reflet.

Il pose sa main sur ma nuque. Je frémis aussitôt tandis que le contact ranime la douleur de mon cou. Il retire instantanément sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

J'ai posé la question avec lassitude. Malgré la douche et la nuit de sommeil, je me sens encore vaseuse, vidée. Il plisse les yeux et me fixe intensément par l'intermédiaire du miroir. Je ne distingue pas très nettement ses traits à cause de l'humidité qui brouille l'image, mais je sens qu'il est troublé j'ai même presque l'impression qu'il hésite.

\- Je n'aurais pas pensé que tu…, marmonne-t-il.

Il s'interrompt et détourne les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu as toujours l'intention de me tuer ? demande-t-il d'une voix grave en reportant son regard sur moi.

\- Non.

La réponse est sortie toute seule comme la seule possible mais la vérité, c'est que je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais plus franchement où j'en suis. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire d'autre ? Il croise tranquillement les bras et son regard se durcit.

\- Tu vas essayer de t'enfuir ? reprend-t-il d'un ton plus affirmé.

\- Non.

Là encore, le mot sort automatiquement de ma bouche. Je me demande si ça suffit à le rassurer, mais quelle importance ? Je me retourne lentement pour sonder sa réaction à ma réponse. Il a repris son expression sévère et menaçante et plante ses yeux noirs dans les miens.

\- Bien. Parce que si tu faisais ça, je voulais juste que tu saches que je raserai moi-même ta misérable planète, pierre par pierre, tu comprends ce que je te dis ?

Le revoilà. Le loup est ressorti de sa tanière. Plus de caresse, plus de baiser, plus de chevalier blanc soucieux de me protéger, plus une seconde d'hésitation ou de trouble, juste un enfant gâté qui fait régner sa volonté par la violence et la destruction.

Je hausse les épaules avec indifférence. Il est hors de question que je lui fasse le plaisir de croire que sa menace me touche. Pourtant, elle me touche, tout ce qu'il me dit me touche, je suis incapable de me défendre de l'effet qu'il a sur moi. Je m'aperçois que sa simple présence est une pression intolérable et ça m'excède subitement parce que je crois qu'il le sait. C'est comme si j'étais debout à découvert au milieu d'un champ de bataille, et qu'il me tenait en joue. Il n'y a qu'une seule réaction possible, il faut que je riposte sans hésitation et que je fasse mouche.

\- De toute façon, te fais pas d'idée… Ce qui est arrivé n'arrivera plus…A moins que tu ne t'y prennes comme tu as fait avec la dernière femme de chambre…

Comme je mentionne celle qui m'a précédée pour le servir, et la façon misérable dont elle a péri, il est pris d'un réflexe brusque comme s'il allait me frapper. J'ai instinctivement un mouvement de recul et je lève mes avant-bras en position de défense. Il s'immobilise aussitôt. Je lis la colère sur son visage.

\- Tu crois que c'est moi qui ai fait ça ? Tu crois toujours tout savoir, hein ? Je croyais t'avoir appris à te méfier de ton sens de l'observation, grince-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Je cille bêtement à ses explications. Il est manifestement révolté.

\- Celui qui a fait ça, vous avez ramassé ses restes en même temps que le corps de votre copine, grogne-t-il.

Je pince les lèvres. Je n'arrive même pas à douter de ses paroles, et je fulmine d'être encore prise en défaut. Quelle blague, dans deux minutes il va revendiquer le prix de la chevalerie.

\- Je suis le Prince de tous les Saïyens, je n'ai pas besoin de ça, conclut-il d'un ton acerbe.

Bien sûr, tout est là, ce qui le dérange, ce n'est pas tant de faire du mal, c'est d'admettre qu'une femme puisse ne pas vouloir de lui. Quel connard. Je le déteste de nouveau, il m'exaspère, son égocentrisme, son inébranlable suffisance, tout me sort par les yeux.

\- Très bien, c'est bien ce que je disais alors, en ce qui me concerne, tu ne m'approcheras plus.

J'ai à peine le temps de finir ma phrase, en un instant, il a agrippé mes cheveux et me ramène brutalement vers lui. J'ai un gémissement en sentant la douleur de mon cou se réveiller.

\- Parfait, alors retourne à tes torchons et ramène-moi mon p'tit déj… Et n'oublie jamais, Bulma… Je peux faire de toi absolument tout ce que je veux. Pour l'instant, je t'ai protégée mais je peux changer d'avis, je ne suis pas encore vraiment sûr du sort que je te réserve, alors ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin, siffle-t-il.

\- Tu veux dire que j'ai un vrai plan de carrière comme femme de chambre ? Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête, Végéta ?

Je ne sais pas comment j'ose si subitement lui parler sur un ton aussi insolent, je suis parfaitement consciente qu'il est complètement lunatique et imprévisible et ce qui s'est passé entre nous ne change rien au fait qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à moi si je le contrarie un peu trop. Mais c'est comme un condensé de mon désespoir suicidaire et de ma rage bouillonnante qui jaillit de mes lèvres.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, crache-t-il avant de me libérer brusquement.

Je trébuche et je me dépêche de quitter la pièce en serrant les dents pour me retenir de l'insulter.

Il me considère toujours comme un meuble; il est bien toujours convaincu que je ne suis rien de plus, et ma pathétique tentative d'assassinat n'a absolument rien changé. Je ne suis pas plus importante et pas plus dangereuse qu'un meuble. Je sens mon sang bouillir dans mes veines. Le seul avantage de notre petite conversation, c'est qu'elle a rallumé la flamme en moi. Dans le fond, je préfère quand il est comme ça, c'est sans surprise.

Je presse rageusement le bouton de commande et au bout de quelques minutes, le monte-plat s'ouvre miraculeusement sur un plateau copieusement garni de bouffe en tout genre.

J'arrange le tout sur la table et il apparaît en tenue d'entraînement. Ça me soulage de le voir comme ça parce que je sais qu'il va se tirer vite fait et je n'aurai plus à le supporter, je n'aurai plus à supporter l'illustration parfaite de mon échec le plus lamentable : son existence et ses airs conquérants.

Il est de mauvaise humeur. Autant dire qu'absolument rien n'a changé.

Je repense à ce qu'il m'a dit dans la salle de bains, « je n'aurais pas pensé que tu… » Que je quoi ? Que j'irais jusqu'au bout ? Que je verserais le poison ? C'est de ça qu'il avait douté ? Il a osé douter de ça ? Il plane à ce point ? Je m'aperçois que sa perception des choses est totalement viciée. Il s'est imaginé que je lui étais reconnaissante de m'avoir protégée, de m'avoir admise comme sa « femme de chambre », avec les honneurs que ça implique ? Bordel, comment peut-il penser ce genre de conneries un instant ?

Il a vraiment cru que je renoncerai à mon projet, j'en suis persuadée, il a vraiment cru que j'étais émotionnellement attachée à lui comme toutes ces stupides pimbèches de femmes de chambre qui le servent et qui crèvent de lui faire plaisir… J'essaye d'ignorer la petite voix dans mon esprit qui me souffle que je l'ai peut-être moi-même induit en erreur. Après tout, je l'ai laissé m'embrasser, je l'ai laissé me séduire... Peu importe, tout est clair maintenant.

En ramassant les verres de la veille dans la chambre, je réalise pourtant l'image qu'il s'est faite de moi. Il est venu à moi avec une parfaite confiance, sans imaginer un instant que je pourrais résister et d'ailleurs… Je n'ai pas résisté…« _Je suis le Prince de tous les saïyens, je n'ai pas besoin de ça_ »… Est-ce que c'est déjà arrivé auparavant ? Est-ce qu'il s'envoie les petites femmes de chambres qui sont à son goût en un claquement de doigt ? Même celles qui le détestent au point d'essayer de le tuer ? Certainement… Je suis en fait d'une prévisibilité affligeante à ses yeux. Comment j'ai pu céder ? Cette pensée me détruit, j'ai la nausée.

Personne ne doit jamais savoir. Personne, jamais, j'en mourrais de honte. Quelque chose en moi a eu envie et besoin de lui, mais cette chose restera désormais cadenassée au fin fond de mon esprit, parce que c'est tout simplement inconcevable.

Tandis que je passe les débris de verre dans le vide-ordure, mes yeux tombent sur le lit.

J'arrache brusquement les draps, prise d'une rage subite contre ces témoins de mes errements. Je les retire avidement du matelas pour les jeter sur le sol, j'ai envie de les déchirer mais je n'y arrive pas, le tissu est trop résistant. Alors je les piétine furieusement. Finalement, je m'immobilise, à bout de souffle. J'ai conscience d'avoir l'air d'une folle. Heureusement, il n'y a personne pour me voir, il est dans la salle à manger en train de regarder les nouvelles en mangeant.

J'attrape avidement le drap gigantesque et je le passe dans le vide-ordure. La masse de tissu coince un peu mais je la repousse énergiquement dans le conduit, jusqu'à la sentir glisser vers l'inconnu des détritus. Je referme le clapet doucement. J'essuie furtivement mes yeux qui se sont embués. _Chiottes._

Je refais le lit et quand je reviens dans le salon, j'entends le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui se referme. Il est parti. C'est à la fois un soulagement et un vide. Je me sens définitivement perdue. Je me laisse lentement tomber à genoux et je laisse enfin libre cours à mes sanglots qui bloquent douloureusement ma gorge depuis que je me suis débarrassée des draps.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je reste là, agenouillée seule sur le sol du salon, à pleurer comme une petite fille. Autant de temps que nécessaire, mes émotions sont si vives, si mélangées, que c'est comme une manière de tout évacuer pour mieux faire le tri. Ça fait longtemps que je me suis pas autorisée à me laisser aller comme ça, mais la situation est si inattendue que j'en ai vraiment besoin, j'avais tout planifié sauf ça. J'avais tout envisagé, sauf ma propre défaillance et sa réaction surprenante. Il ne m'a même pas tuée, même pas punie et c'est tout juste s'il a eu un reproche. J'ai essayé de le tuer et la seule chose qu'il a trouvé à faire, c'est de me mettre dans son lit.

Je finis par sécher mes larmes et j'essaye machinalement de recomposer une tenue impeccable, un visage inexpressif et servile, une coiffure plaquée avec un bandeau placée au millimètre près.

Le résultat est approximatif, mais mes traits peuvent passer pour ceux d'une femme de chambre simplement fatiguée par son service. L'équipe de jour arrive.

\- Rien de spécial ? me demande distraitement la femme de chambre qui me relève.

\- Rien de spécial.

Ma voix est morose mais elle ne fait pas attention, je n'ai jamais été spécialement enthousiaste quand il s'est agi de parler « boulot ».

Je m'engage dans les couloirs qui mènent à la cuisine. Il y a une certaine agitation malgré l'heure matinale. L'humeur paraît plus légère subitement. On n'entend pas encore les moteurs mais les réparations sont sûrement en cours et le vaisseau va pouvoir repartir. Tout le monde a l'air soulagé de cette nouvelle, et la tension ambiante semble s'être imperceptiblement apaisée. Tout ça ne me concerne plus.

Je ne prête même pas attention au silence qui s'installe quand j'entre dans la cuisine. J'ai l'habitude maintenant. Je m'avance d'un pas traînant vers la marmite et je me sers un bol de soupe. Je saisis un pain et je m'assois à la table désertée qui m'est maintenant quasiment réservée.

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Il faut admettre que le tuer n'est plus vraiment une option dans l'immédiat. La fuite, bien sûr… Je me sens tellement fatiguée. J'ai presque l'impression de mériter mon sort.

\- Tu es là ! Tu as fini ton service plus tôt ? s'exclame la voix de l'intendante.

Je lève les yeux sur elle. Elle a l'air survoltée. Elle doit être débordée et stressée, elle m'a même loupée hier soir. Je réponds avec résignation.

\- Son Altesse est partie s'entraîner tôt.

\- Très bien, parce qu'on a besoin de bras, réplique-t-elle.

Elle se tait subitement et semble fixer mon bandeau et mon chignon avec perplexité. Je cille avec incompréhension et porte ma main à ma tête pour vérifier que tout est en ordre. Elle a le même geste que moi, en même temps que moi, et nos doigts atteignent mes cheveux au même moment.

_Merde_. Ils sont encore mouillés de la douche. Elle retire sa main bursquement et je vois ses yeux rencontrer les miens. Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imagine ? Sûrement exactement ce qu'i s'imaginer. J'ai pris une douche dans les appartements du Prince. Le reste…

Elle pince les lèvres et je ne peux m'empêcher de détourner le regard avec embarras. Elle ne paraît pas vraiment surprise mais plutôt paniquée. Pourtant, elle ne fait pas de commentaires.

\- Il y a un charriot de draps à rapporter dans l'aile A, explique-t-elle d'une voix plate.

\- Dans l'aile A ? Il y a des chambres, là-bas ?

\- Il a bien fallu caser les terriens quelque part et figure-toi qu'on nous a recommandé de mettre tes semblables à l'écart des saïyens, réplique-t-elle

Je hausse les épaules sans relever son allusion aux particularités des terriens, et je m'absorbe à nouveau dans la contemplation de ma soupe en priant pour qu'elle s'éloigne. J'ai soudainement l'impression désagréable que des souvenirs de cette nuit essayent de remonter à la surface de mon esprit et je suis obligé de déployer un effort de volonté pour rester concentrée sur le potage devant moi. Pourtant quelque chose de bizarre s'agite dans ma cervelle, quelque chose qui n'est pas _moi_.

Je relève la tête tout d'un coup vers elle. Elle essaye vraiment de lire mes pensées, cette conne ? Je la fusille du regard et elle se raidit. Elle peut _vraiment_ faire ça ? C'est la première fois que j'en suis aussi convaincue. Si elle a déjà lu mes pensées, je ne m'en suis jamais rendue compte avant aujourd'hui.

Elle reste un moment à se tordre les mains.

\- Et n'oublie pas de remettre ta tenue de grouillot pour faire ton boulot, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu ruines ton uniforme, on n'a pas que ça à faire à la blanchisserie, siffle-t-elle nerveusement.

Je perçois une certaine anxiété chez elle, comme une peur, mais elle finit par m'abandonner avec un soupir. Il faut décidément que je me méfie d'elle. Elle me porte trop d'intérêt. Quand je projetais de tuer le Prince, j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle avait deviné mes intentions et voulait le protéger, mais maintenant, je commence à comprendre qu'elle a l'air de redouter autre chose qu'une atteinte à sa vie. Ou alors, elle est jalouse ? Arg… J'ai envie de vomir.

Quand j'ai fini de manger, j'exécute docilement les ordres. Je suis bizarrement soulagée de repasser mon costume de grouillot. J'aurais jamais pensé ça, mais c'est comme si je remontais le temps pour redevenir la Bulma Briefs déterminée qui savait ce qu'elle voulait et où elle allait. Je réalise à quel point mes convictions ont vacillé, à quel point _il_ les a fait vaciller.

Le charriot de draps est trop lourd bien sûr. Et trop grand aussi. Je le pousse aussi fort que je peux et je vois à peine devant moi. Je suis obligée de rester concentrée sur mon itinéraire pour éviter de percuter quelqu'un, surtout un de ces chiens de saïyens qui se garderait bien de s'écarter de ma route. La pile de draps tangue dangereusement et je dois veiller à ce qu'elle ne se renverse pas.

Je soupire silencieusement en pensant que l'aile A est à l'autre bout. Il n'y a presque personne là-bas. Le vaisseau n'est pas chargé au plein de son potentiel et cette aile est inoccupée en temps normal.

Dans le fond, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'ils aient décidé d'y parquer les terriens, ils seront plus en sécurité, surtout avec la psychose de l'inaction qui semble ravager les soldats saïyens ces derniers temps.

Je me demande si j'ai une chance de croiser un de mes compatriotes. Même s'il n'y a aucune chance que je connaisse aucun d'entre eux, fréquenter mes semblables serait un vrai réconfort par les temps qui courent.

En pensant à ça, je réalise que la corvée qu'on m'a confiée est une occasion inespérée de réfléchir sérieusement à m'enfuir. Avec ma tenue noire, je passe inaperçue, personne ne s'interroge sur les raisons de ma présence hors des appartements du Prince, et je peux aller et venir plus librement.

Cette pensée commence à me ronger la cervelle. Si les terriens repartent aujourd'hui, le timing pourrait s'avérer idéal. Et puis, je ne veux pas rester sur la nuit que je viens de passer. Sérieusement, si je ne m'enfuis pas, qu'est-ce qui va finir par m'arriver ? Rien de bon. Si c'est pas Végéta qui me tue sur un coup de tête, je vais devenir _vraiment _tarée. Je veux dire, plus que je ne le suis déjà.

Tandis que je rumine tout ça, le couloir commence à me paraître interminable. Heureusement, il est de moins en moins fréquenté. Mes bras me font mal, mes muscles ridicules et mal nourris ne sont pas taillés pour manipuler un tel poids. Je m'interdis de m'arrêter. Si je le fais, je n'aurai plus la force de repartir.

Je passe enfin la porte battante qui marque l'entrée de l'aile A. En se refermant, les battants provoquent un claquement qui génère un écho lugubre et me fait subitement prendre conscience du silence qui règne ici.

Je me décide à lâcher mon chariot pour contempler le corridor qui s'étire devant moi. Il n'y a plus personne, il n'y a plus un bruit. Ça me déprime un peu, ça veut dire que les terriens sont certainement tous occupés ailleurs, je n'en croiserai pas un seul à cette heure-ci, leur quartier résidentiel paraît complètement déserté.

Je soupire et m'attèle à nouveau à ma corvée. La pile de draps me bouche la vue et j'essaye de me concentrer sur l'effort physique, les yeux rivés au sol, sans plus faire attention à ce qui se passe autour de moi.

Tout d'un coup, le chariot bute contre quelque chose et s'immobilise. Je redresse la tête avec étonnement.

Ma vue est toujours obstruée par l'empilement compact de tissu, mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Je mets du temps à réaliser que la pile penche dangereusement et tout d'un coup, elle s'effondre sur le sol. Mon sang se fige aussitôt. C'est comme si mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre, parce qu'elle me dévoile enfin, ce qui bloque le chariot.

Nappa.

Il a un petit sourire que je déteste instantanément, et quelque chose dans ses yeux qui n'envoie qu'un seul message possible : Cours !

Mes jambes comprennent presque avant mon cerveau et, sans que je réalise comment, je suis en train de sprinter vers la porte battante. Elle est loin.

\- Reste ici ! rugit la voix de Nappa.

La façon qu'il a de hurler, la frustration qui transpire dans le ton de sa voix m'incitent plutôt à accélérer.

J'ai toujours été nulle en sport. On peut pas être douée en tout. J'ai toujours été la dernière en course, mais à cet instant je suis animée d'une volonté farouche de pulvériser n'importe quel record du monde.

Je jette un œil par-dessus mon épaule. Il s'est lancé à ma poursuite et de toute évidence, le concernant, Nappa n'a jamais été bon _que_ en sport. La panique m'assaille. Mes jambes veulent courir mais rien ne suit, mes mouvements sont désordonnés, mon souffle s'épuise, mon cœur s'emballe et semble vouloir surgir de ma gorge, mes muscles me torturent.

Un gémissement de désespoir s'échappe de mes lèvres et j'essaye. Bon dieu, j'essaye d'aller plus vite, comment c'est possible d'être aussi lente quand on veut être aussi rapide ? De son côté, Nappa n'a même pas l'air de forcer. Il est sur le point de me rattraper, je le sens, là. Je sens presque sa main sur mon col. Un frisson d'effroi traverse ma colonne vertébrale.

Je freine brutalement. Mes ballerines dérapent légèrement sur le sol ciré. Nappa est pris au dépourvu et ne ralentit pas suffisamment vite. Comme il me dépasse, j'en profite pour essayer de repartir dans l'autre direction.

J'ai un cri de panique quand je sens sa poigne sur ma tête. Mais finalement, il arrache simplement mon foulard et j'arrive à lui échapper.

\- Saleté ! Tu vas vraiment me payer ça, siffle-t-il.

Sa voix est si proche. Je sais que c'est perdu. Il n'y a personne ici et je suis maintenant dans la mauvaise direction. C'est un cul de sac au fond du couloir. L'affolement et l'effort physique épuisent mon souffle et mon rythme ne suit pas. Je n'ai même pas l'occasion de le distancer, il empoigne ma tunique et me tire brusquement en arrière. Je suis emportée par la force de son geste et je bascule en arrière avant de m'étaler sur le sol.

Une douleur fulgurante me transperce le coccyx et remonte le long de mes vertèbres, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'en préoccuper, il m'a déjà attrapée par le col et me soulève. Mes pieds décollent légèrement du sol. J'essaye désespérément de le faire lâcher prise en m'agitant, mais c'est évidemment sans espoir.

Il enfonce ses yeux noirs dans les miens.

\- Perdu, annonce-t-il avec cynisme.

\- Me touche pas !

Il hausse un sourcil.

\- On se tutoie, maintenant ? Vraiment…

Sa voix est affreusement douce subitement. Ça déclenche une alarme incontrôlable dans mon crâne. Tout d'un coup, sans que je m'y attende, il me plaque violemment le dos au mur, ranimant impitoyablement la douleur de mes reins. Je lâche un grognement, et mes mains agrippent ses poings serrés sur le tissu de ma tunique.

Je le dévisage par l'interstice de mes paupières mi-closes. Son horrible face est penchée sur moi avec un sourire féroce. Je sens son excitation.

J'en peux plus de cette vie de merde. Bizarrement, alors que je suis tétanisée de terreur, c'est la seule pensée concrète qui me vient à l'esprit. Je crois que c'est Nappa qui me l'inspire parce qu'il est… Il est tellement pathétiquement imbécile, sauvage, animal, cruel… Il est tellement tout ce que je déteste et tout que je méprise que le fait que ce soit lui qui finisse par me mettre la main dessus me révolte viscéralement.

Alors, je crois que mes nerfs lâchent, ou un truc dans le genre. C'est irrationnel. L'une de mes mains se lève et je le gifle de toutes mes forces. C'est un geste incroyable, c'est tout simplement inconcevable, c'est débile même. C'est si inattendu que Nappa n'esquive pas. Il est comme moi, il n'a pas anticipé mon mouvement une seule seconde. Il n'a pas cru humainement possible que je fasse ça. Moi non plus. C'est parti tout seul.

Le claquement de ma paume contre sa joue se répercute dans le silence du couloir. Instantanément, je sais que je viens de signer mon arrêt de mort. Je viens de sceller la promesse d'une fin violente et douloureuse et je me fige.

Je reprends mes esprits en une fraction de seconde et j'ai presque envie de m'excuser. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne le fais pas, c'est que je sais que ça ne changera rien. Je ne suis pas courageuse, je suis tout sauf courageuse, mon instinct de survie m'a toujours interdit d'être courageuse. Je brandis ma main devant mon visage, comme pour me protéger de ce qui va suivre.

Ses yeux furieux se posent sur moi et ce que j'y lis me terrorise un peu plus.

\- Me faites pas de mal…

Je bredouille pitoyablement, je sens que je vais pleurer. Il serre les dents et me fixe sans répondre. Il m'impressionne tellement que je voudrais de m'évanouir pour échapper à ce regard incandescent.

\- Je vous en supplie…

Il approche ses lèvres de l'une de mes oreilles. Un froid indescriptible me gèle les entrailles et j'ai du mal à déglutir.

\- Tu veux pas jouer gentiment ? chuchote-t-il, c'est pas grave, on va pas jouer gentiment. Pas gentiment du tout, tu peux me faire confiance.

Je sens sa langue passer sur le lobe de mon oreille et j'ai un haut le cœur. J'essaye d'éloigner ma tête mais il suit mon mouvement et niche son nez dans le creux de mon cou. J'ai envie de hurler mais je suis si anesthésiée par la peur et le dégoût que ma bouche n'arrive qu'à sortir de faible glapissement. Je sens sa bouche humide descendre sur ma clavicule tandis qu'il inhale bruyamment mon odeur. Je ferme les yeux et j'essaye de ne penser à rien, surtout pas à ce qui est en train de se passer.

Ses lèvres s'écartent de mon cou et essayent de se presser contre les miennes. C'est trop ! Je me débats énergiquement en tentant d'esquiver son contact. Mes mains cherchent à repousse sa tête. Il renonce à son baiser finalement et me regarde calmement. Il soupire avec un certain agacement.

Tout d'un coup, un éclair de douleur transperce mon ventre et irradie dans tout mon corps. Mon souffle est instantanément coupé et j'ai l'impression que tous mes organes internes ont éclatés sous l'impact du coup de poing qu'il vient de m'asséner dans le ventre. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de percevoir son geste.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent sous le coup de la surprise et de la souffrance. Ma bouche s'ouvre pour tenter d'aspirer l'air qui manque si subitement au reste de mon corps. Je me courbe en avant, son poing toujours incrusté dans mon estomac. Je n'émets même pas un son. Je vais mourir. Là tout de suite, c'est sûr.

Il me laisse retomber lourdement par terre. Je ne tiens plus debout, ma vision s'obscurcit légèrement et je m'effondre de tout mon poids. Ma respiration est sifflante et désespérée comme celle d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

Je reste recroquevillée sur le sol froid de ce couloir désert et interminable. Je sais que le pire reste à venir mais j'évite d'y penser. Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Je suis incapable de lui résister et personne ne va passer par là, c'est sûr et c'est clair. Parce que je réalise, comme une évidence qui aurait dû me frapper bien avant, qu'il n'y a aucune chambre dans ce recoin du vaisseau. Personne n'habite ici, personne ne passe jamais. Le chariot, les draps, les terriens dans l'aile A… C'est du vent. La seule chose réelle ici, c'est Nappa qui m'attendait patiemment. Et maintenant, il va pouvoir faire de moi exactement ce dont il a toujours eu envie, et même plus si le cœur lui en dit. Et quand il aura fini, il pourra tranquillement me passer dans l'évacuateur, c'est si facile, avec mon costume noir, personne ne se posera de question.

J'entends mon souffle avide, suppliant, douloureux à chaque fois. Mes mains sont crispées sur mon ventre. Je repense furtivement à Végéta, au sentiment de sécurité et de chaleur qui m'habitait quand je me suis endormie près de lui à peine quelques heures auparavant. Ce sentiment que je ne ressentirai plus jamais, cette chaleur qu'on ne m'accordera plus jamais. Je regrette tout ça amèrement.

\- Quelle méthode tu préfères finalement ? susurre Nappa.

Il est debout au-dessus de moi et je sais, sans le voir qu'il arbore un large sourire de satisfaction. Il pose un genou à terre et passe sa main sur ma tête. Il empoigne brusquement mes cheveux et se penche sur moi.

\- On est parti sur de mauvaises bases… Tu sais, moi je suis pas vraiment méchant, si on sait s'y prendre.

Je ferme les yeux. Ses paroles m'écoeurent, son odeur m'écoeure, sa mains dans mes cheveux m'écoeure. Je ne réponds pas.

Tout d'un coup, il me gifle.

\- Tu pourrais répondre, quand j'te parle !rugit-il.

Sa voix résonne dans mon crâne. Le coup a été brutal et inattendu. La brûlure de sa main sur ma joue fait écho au choc de mon autre pommette qui a rebondi violemment sur le sol dur. Ma vision s'obscurcit et un bourdonnement aigue me transperce le crâne. Loin, très loin dans mon esprit, le nom de Nappa retentit, mais j'ai lâché déjà.

**ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	10. Chapter 10

_Merci aux reviewers et autres supporters. Beaucoup de questions à ce que je vois :) Voici peut-être quelques réponses._

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Le plafond est illuminé. C'est le jour. Quel jour ? Le bourdonnement dans ma tête s'est atténué.

Nappa.

J'ai un sursaut et mes yeux s'écarquillent avec panique pour tenter de repérer mon agresseur.

Je mets un instant avant de réaliser que le visage penché sur moi n'est pas celui de Nappa. C'est un saïyen que je ne connais pas. Il me fixe gravement, sans émotion. Je ne suis plus dans le couloir, je suis sur un lit et il est assis à côté de moi.

Je m'écarte de lui dans un réflexe brusque, je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de ses intentions. Pourtant il ne bouge pas et continue à m'observer. Mes yeux essayent de comprendre où je suis, mais mon crâne en miettes a du mal à enregistrer et trier les informations.

Finalement, le saïyen détourne la tête.

\- Vous ne voulez pas la mettre à l'infirmerie par précaution ? demande-t-il à quelqu'un derrière lui.

\- Elle reste ici, répond une voix ferme.

C'est la voix de Végéta. J'essaye de me redresser pour le voir mais mon abdomen douloureux s'oppose farouchement à mon mouvement, et je renonce. Je reste étendue, immobile sur le lit. Je réalise qu'on est dans sa chambre et je ferme les yeux.

Tout mon corps est une souffrance, respirer est une souffrance, bouger est une souffrance, penser est une souffrance, même tourner les yeux me fait mal.

\- Les terriens sont moins fragiles qu'ils n'en ont l'air, reprend le saïyen à côté de moi, il paraît qu'elle a frappé Nappa ?

Il y a une intonation amusée dans sa voix et il semble sur le point de rire. Un silence glacial répond à sa question et il s'éclaircit la voix avec embarras. Après un instant, je sens ses doigts se refermer sur son poignet et ma manche se retrousser.

J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux tandis qu'il me tire le bras sans ménagement pour le rapprocher de lui. Je résiste légèrement mais la douleur et la fatigue ne me permettent pas de m'opposer franchement au mouvement.

\- Reste tranquille, gamine, grommèle-t-il avec humeur.

Je l'observe tandis que, de sa main libre, il brandit une seringue armée. J'essaye encore de retirer mon bras mais il me maintient fermement de sa poigne tranquille. Je préfère fermer les yeux quand l'aiguille s'introduit dans ma peau. Je ressens une douleur diffuse à l'endroit où il me pique, puis il me lâche.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr du dosage, Altesse, peut-être que ça ne suffira pas. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai jamais soigné de terrien et…

\- ça ira, dégage maintenant, coupe Végéta.

Je sens que le saïyen se lève.

\- Il vaudrait mieux que je repasse demain, conclut-il.

\- Tu reviendras si on te le demande et tu tiens ta langue en attendant, c'est compris ? grogne Végéta d'un ton sec.

Il est de mauvaise humeur. Ha, quelle surprise.

Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'en inquiéter, mon corps est pris de tremblement et je sens la douleur s'accentuer en moi. Je serre les dents. Qu'est-ce que ce connard m'a injecté comme saloperie ?

Je me recroqueville instinctivement dans l'espoir d'apaiser un peu la souffrance. J'ai l'impression que tous mes muscles sont pris de crampes simultanées, c'est horrible et je gémis faiblement. J'ai envie de mourir. Je ressens un subit besoin d'air et j'ouvre la bouche dans l'espoir d'en aspirer le plus possible.

Concentrée sur ma douleur, j'ai perdu la notion de la réalité qui m'entoure tant mon cerveau est accaparé par les sensations aigües à l'intérieur de mon corps. J'ai le sentiment que mon cœur va s'arrêter de battre et je ressens le besoin de l'encourager intérieurement à continuer à fonctionner. Je perçois à peine ma respiration rauque et mes faibles geignements.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça dure, ça me semble une éternité avant que les tremblements ne s'apaisent peu à peu. Finalement, je m'aperçois que la douleur n'est plus si vive. J'ouvre les yeux, comme pour vérifier que je suis toujours vivante. La lumière, même tamisée, m'aveugle un instant et je cille jusqu'à ce que ma rétine s'y adapte.

Il y a une ombre à côté de moi. Je finis par comprendre que c'est Végéta qui a pris la place de l'autre saïyen, assis sur le lit. Il m'observe d'un air grave et imperturbable. Je m'adresse à lui comme au seul être sensé dans ce monde de tourmente.

\- J'ai… mal…

Il hoche la tête.

\- C'est normal. Ça va passer, répond t-il.

Ses paroles sont rassurantes mais il reste impassible. Je lui fais confiance instinctivement. Je ne me pose même pas de questions, je laisse ma tête rouler sur le matelas et j'attends que sa promesse se réalise. Je cesse de trembler. Mon corps me semble lourd comme du béton mais la douleur s'endort progressivement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans ce couloir ? demande-t-il subitement.

Je frémis imperceptiblement à son intonation agressive et autoritaire. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite de quoi il parle, mais je m'efforce malgré tout de reprendre le cours de mes pensées. Il penche la tête de côté, visiblement ennuyé par mon silence.

\- Dans cette tenue ? Comme si tu n'étais qu'un vulgaire grouillot ? Tu essayais de t'enfuir ?

M'enfuir. Les draps. Nappa. Tout me revient comme un raz de marée et je tressaille. Je frotte mes paupières de mes doigts tremblants. _Qu'est-ce que je foutais dans ce couloir ?_ Je suis convaincue que j'ai été piégée et la question de Végéta confirme cette théorie. Je n'avais rien à foutre dans ce putain de couloir, sauf à venir me faire violer et tuer par ce porc psychopathe de Nappa.

Je me remémore l'anxiété inexplicable de l'intendante quand elle est venue me donner ses instructions. Elle était nerveuse, plus que d'habitude en tout cas. Nerveuse comme je l'étais quand j'ai versé le poison.

Je suis sûre qu'elle m'a joué un putain de sale tour, je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de ça… Elle m'a tout bonnement livrée à Nappa. Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Est-ce que Nappa le lui a demandé ? Est-ce qu'elle en a eu l'idée elle-même comme un moyen définitif de se débarrasser de moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle redoute tant, venant de moi ?

Je suis en colère contre elle évidemment, mais pourtant, je n'ai pas envie de la dénoncer à Végéta. C'est une affaire que j'aurais préféré régler moi-même en fait, parce que j'aurais aimé savoir la raison de son geste, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix parce que le Prince veut des réponses et je ne suis pas en état de lui résister.

Et puis, ce qu'elle a fait, me fait prendre conscience que je ne peux définitivement plus compter que sur moi-même pour survivre maintenant.

\- J'ai reçu des ordres pour aller faire les chambres de l'aile A et on m'a demandé de ne pas garder mon uniforme.

Il est attentif à chacune des paroles que j'arrive tout juste à chuchoter. Il reste silencieux un instant, comme s'il réfléchissait. Je sais qu'il hésite à me croire.

\- Qui ? demande-t-il.

Il ne laisse rien paraître mais sa voix est dure et je comprends qu'il est très contrarié par mon agression. Je ne crois pas sérieusement que c'est parce qu'il a eu peur pour moi. Le connaissant, il est plutôt furieux que Nappa ait pu croire qu'il pouvait lui voler quelque chose qui lui appartient. Plus probablement, ce qui l'enrage certainement le plus, c'est que Nappa lui ait désobéi.

Végéta ne supporte pas la moindre remise en cause de son autorité et je prends conscience des conséquences de la réponse que je m'apprête à donner. Je comprends que j'ai le doigt sur la gâchette d'un revolver pointé directement sur la tempe de l'intendante. Ma voix tremble quand je lâche dans un souffle :

\- Ton intendante.

J'observe avidement sa réaction. Ses traits restent totalement inexpressifs, il a à peine un froncement de sourcil et fixe le vide droit devant lui. Malgré ce que l'intendante a fait, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable en essayant d'imaginer ce qui risque de lui arriver maintenant. Je devrais la haïr, mais ce n'est pas si simple.

Je suis la mieux placée pour savoir à quel point notre condition de meuble peut nous rendre dingue. Moi-même, je n'aurais jamais envisagé un instant de planifier froidement un assassinat comme je l'ai fait et, même si j'ai échoué, j'étais prête à aller au bout de mon intention de tuer. De la même manière que moi, elle a été méthodique dans sa façon d'organiser les choses et…

Je regarde Végéta subitement.

\- Comment m'a-t-on trouvé ? Dans cette aile déserte ?

C'est à moi de parler sur un ton qui exige des réponses. J'ai l'impression de lire une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux.

\- Je t'ai fait suivre, j'étais sûr que tu essaierais de t'enfuir, répond-t-il avec malice.

\- Suivre ?...

Je n'ai rien vu. Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention. La rumeur veut que certains esclaves soient des taupes des saïyens et c'est très possible. Peut-être l'un d'entre eux alors… Je me relève péniblement pour m'assoir et être à sa hauteur. J'ai mal comme si un camion m'était passé dessus et j'ai la tête qui tourne légèrement.

\- Végéta… Pourquoi tu as tellement peur que je m'enfuie ? Je n'ai _jamais _essayé de m'enfuir…

\- Je ne te fais pas confiance, tu es capable de tout. Je te rappelle que tu as essayé de m'empoisonner, grince-t-il.

Son discours est juste, je ne peux pas le nier mais la vraie question, c'est pourquoi il s'embarrasse tellement d'une esclave récalcitrante, qui, soit dit en passant, n'est même pas foutue de le servir correctement ? D'habitude, il règle les problèmes de manière plus brutale les saïyens aiment la simplicité. Je ne m'explique pas son attitude à mon sujet. Est-ce que…

\- Tu voulais juste… coucher avec moi ?

Il détourne les yeux et si je ne le connaissais pas, je jurerais l'avoir vu rougir. Mais cette explication me paraît un peu légère. Si c'était juste pour ça, on peut dire qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait et … L'idée qu'il puisse être _amoureux_ au sens terrien du terme, ou quoi que ce soit d'approchant, est tout bonnement risible. Il y a autre chose, et il ne me le dira pas.

Son silence m'exaspère tout d'un coup, j'ai besoin de savoir. J'attrape sa tête entre mes mains et je le force à me regarder pour lui poser la question.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il me fixe avec perplexité. J'ai conscience de le bousculer au-delà de ce qu'il autorise en temps normal. Personne n'est en droit de rien exiger de lui et mes interrogations sont insistantes. Il saisit l'une de mes mains et l'écarte de son visage lentement.

\- Tu n'as jamais peur de rien, hein, Bulma ? réplique-t-il calmement, rien ne t'arrête jamais, rien ne te fait taire, tu n'acceptes jamais rien sans broncher.

Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce discours à la con ? J'ai jamais été aussi lamentable que depuis que je suis rentrée à son service. Il ne peut pas sérieusement croire ce qu'il vient de dire. Une fois de plus, il fait diversion sans me donner de réponse.

\- Et toi, tu ne réponds jamais aux questions ?

Il a un sourire cynique.

\- En fait, je ne tolère pas les questions, tu es la première à oser m'en poser.

Je soupire avec frustration. Il me repousse et se lève.

\- A partir de maintenant, tu ne sors plus d'ici, annonce-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est trop dangereux de te laisser trainer par ici, tu vois bien.

\- Tu déconnes ? Je vais devenir dingue ! Et qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses !

\- Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui décide, souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit, coupe-t-il avec colère.

\- Végéta !

Mais il n'écoute plus déjà, il s'est retourné et se dirige vers la porte. Je veux me lever pour le suivre mais mon corps me lâche et je reste assise misérablement sur le bord du lit, incapable de me mettre debout tandis qu'il claque la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Il ne peut pas me faire ça, il ne peut pas me laisser là, toute seule.

J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains un instant pour essayer de chasser le vertige. Je m'aperçois que j'ai peur. En fait, c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas rester là, je suis terrorisée. C'est absurde et inexplicable mais la certitude surréaliste que Nappa va apparaître dès que Végéta sera parti me cheville l'esprit implacablement. Je ne suis même pas en état de me trainer jusqu'à la porte pour la verrouiller.

A défaut d'autre chose, je me rallonge sur le lit, et je me recule le plus loin possible de la porte que je couve d'un œil méfiant. J'ai l'impression d'entendre son pas déjà. Je ne me rends pas compte que je me suis remise à trembler. Ma cervelle, préoccupée à guetter l'arrivée de Nappa, perçoit à peine la souffrance dans mon corps. Je me sens comme un tas d'os dans un sac de chair, mais je suis encore animée par cette volonté de faire face s'il revient, l'instinct de survie est tenace.

De temps à autre un éclair de lucidité me fait comprendre que mon obsession est déraisonnable et j'ai sûrement de la fièvre, mais très vite, la terreur reprend le dessus.

Je ne sais comment le sommeil arrive finalement à s'emparer de moi tandis que l'image de la porte reste incrustée dans mon esprit, comme pour mieux la surveiller, même dans mes rêves. Parfois, il me semble même sentir son souffle à mon oreille.

Je me réveille en sursaut et découvre avec horreur que la porte est ouverte maintenant. Les lumières du plafond sont éteintes, c'est la nuit. Bien sûr. Il a profité de la nuit pour revenir, comme tous les monstres. Je me redresse en panique, ignorant la douleur lancinante dans mes muscles.

Une silhouette est debout, immobile devant le lit. Je mets une minute avant de me rendre compte qu'il s'agit d'une femme de chambre. Elle tient un plateau et me regarde avec un œil interrogateur.

\- Ça va pas ? Vous voulez que j'appelle le médecin ? demande-t-elle doucement.

Je la fixe d'un œil hagard, je n'arrive même pas à lui répondre.

\- Je vous ai apporté à manger, je pose ça sur votre table de nuit, explique-t-elle.

Je la suis des yeux. Elle a l'air très jeune, d'une race très semblable à la mienne, si ce n'est la forme de ses oreilles et une queue bizarre qu'elle traine derrière elle.

\- Qui… qui êtes-vous ?

Mes mots s'entrechoquent et je bégaye comme si elle pouvait représenter le moindre danger. Elle me sourit.

\- Je suis la femme de chambre de nuit de son Altesse.

Je pince les lèvres. C'est moi la femme de chambre de nuit… Ou alors, ce qu'il a dit est vrai, il va m'interdire de sortir d'ici ? Alors… Je ne fais même plus partie du peuple des ombres. Qu'est-ce qu'il a derrière la tête, bordel ? Il croit qu'il va me cloitrer ici et me passer dessus à volonté ? Il s'imagine un instant qu'il va pouvoir faire ça ? Je ne sais plus, je suis terriblement confuse de ce qu'est en train de m'expliquer la jeune servante.

\- Voulez-vous boire quelque chose de particulier ? Ou est-ce que je dois appeler le médecin ? demande à nouveau la femme de chambre.

Ses questions me sortent de mes méditations. Par association d'idée, je repense à mon poison et à l'intendante. La méfiance s'éveille en moi.

\- C'est l'intendante qui vous envoie ?

\- L'intendant, vous voulez dire? Nous n'avons plus d'intendante, c'est un intendant maintenant, répond-t-elle en s'efforçant de masquer son émotion.

Sa réponse me tord l'estomac et je n'ose même pas essayer d'en savoir plus. Je préfère ignorer ce qui est arrivé à l'intendante. Elle était là depuis si longtemps, elle était si fidèle et dévouée à son Prince, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il a fait d'elle… A cause de moi. Mon cerveau bloque instinctivement mon imagination. La seule chose à retenir c'est que je ne risque plus rien de sa part. _C'est la seule chose à retenir._

\- Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ? insiste la servante.

Je fais juste un geste de la main pour lui faire comprendre que je n'ai besoin de rien. Une voix accusatrice hurle dans mon esprit en repensant à l'intendante. _Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? _Ici, tout le monde est appelé à devenir un monstre. C'est exactement pour cette raison que je ne peux pas rester parmi ces sauvages. Qu'ont-ils fait de nous ? Nous sommes devenus des saïyens à notre façon. L'intendante, moi… A notre façon, tuer devient une nécessité et une obsession. J'ai la nausée.

La femme de chambre est repartie et elle a fermé la porte. Dès que je suis seule, toutes mes préoccupations se recentrent sur Nappa. J'aurais dû demander à la servante de laisser la porte ouverte, sa présence m'aurait rassurée. Ou peut-être pas, dans le fond. C'est plus facile de surveiller une porte fermée.

Je mange sans grand appétit, sans lâcher cette foutue porte des yeux. Je n'arrive pas à me défaire du besoin d'avoir un œil dessus, même si la peur s'est calmée.

Je parviens à me lever. Mon pas n'est pas très assuré et mon sens de l'équilibre est approximatif mais il faut définitivement que j'aille aux toilettes pour finir, et il faut que je me lave aussi. J'ai l'impression d'être imprégnée de l'odeur de ce chien de Nappa et j'ai subitement la conviction irrationnelle que ça peut l'attirer et lui permettre de me pister.

Tout le temps que je pisse, je surveille la porte. Cette foutue porte. Evidemment que Nappa ne va pas venir me chercher dans les chiottes du Prince… Evidemment… Ma cervelle tourne à vide et ne veut rien entendre.

Mais finalement, la douche semble dissiper un peu l'obsession et arrive à me décontracter suffisamment pour oublier un peu mes angoisses. J'ai un bleu colossal au bas du dos et une de mes joues est légèrement enflée. A part ça, et les marques de doigts qui s'estompent sur mon cou, mon corps est indemne. Plutôt pas mal au pays des sauvages.

Quand je veux me rhabiller, je réalise avec ennui que je n'ai pas de vêtements, juste ma tenue noire qui empeste l'odeur de Nappa. Je ne veux plus remettre ça. Je me contente d'un T-shirt de Végéta. Je suis réticente à enfiler ça… C'est si bizarre, c'est comme un déguisement.

J'ai l'idée d'aller voir la femme de chambre pour lui demander de me trouver quelque chose, mais au moment de m'approcher de la porte de la chambre, je m'aperçois que j'en suis incapable. Une peur panique s'empare de moi à l'idée même de l'ouvrir. J'ai la certitude que je ne suis en sécurité que dans cette putain de chambre et que tout un tas d'êtres vicieux et malveillants m'attendent à l'extérieur. C'est absurde, je sais que ça l'est, mais mon corps et ma cervelle refuse de croire autre chose et je suis paralysée.

En désespoir de cause je me glisse dans les draps et, mécaniquement, mon regard se fixe sur la porte. Plus je la regarde, plus je me convaincs que Nappa va apparaître d'une minute à l'autre. Je suis tendue de nouveau, et le sommeil ne vient pas.

Le voilà. Je l'entends, j'entends son pas. Je savais qu'il reviendrait finir ce qu'il a laissé en plan. Je me pelotonne dos au mur, prête à sauter sous le lit pour me planquer. Je reconnais sa voix et je me mets à espérer, très lâchement, qu'il préfèrera peut-être la petite femme de chambre.

Je tends l'oreille, priant pour percevoir les échos d'une lutte entre elle et Nappa et qui indiquerait qu'il se contenterait d'elle pour ce soir. Mais non. Il lui parle mais elle ne crie pas, ne répond pas, il n'y a pas de bagarre. C'est bien moi qu'il veut et son pas s'approche de la chambre. Il vient. Il est là.

La porte s'ouvre sous mon regard effaré. Je reconnais sa silhouette massive en contre-jour. Il s'immobilise sur le seuil. Je devrais plonger sous le lit. C'est ce que j'avais projeté. Mais je suis pétrifiée. Je le regarde s'avancer vers le lit sans pouvoir bouger, sans pouvoir sortir un seul son.

Il ne dit pas un mot et grimpe sur le matelas pour s'approcher de moi, je perçois son souffle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande-t-il.

Il a cette petite voix qui promet tant de choses abominables et le seul geste que ma terreur m'autorise est de lever un avant-bras devant mon visage en signe de défense. Il attrape mon poignet et essaye de me faire baisser ma garde d'un mouvement ferme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, encore ? grogne-t-il.

Il est contrarié maintenant et son ton ennuyé me panique. Je commence à me débattre.

\- Laisse-moi ! Pitié, lâche-moi, me fais pas de mal !

Je hurle comme une hystérique tandis qu'il me saisit par les épaules. Il me secoue par à coup.

\- Bulma ! Bulma !

Il connaît mon nom. Ça accroit mon affolement comme si ça pouvait lui permettre de me faire encore plus de mal. J'essaye de le repousser en le frappant avec mes poings, mais c'est comme cogner contre un mur. Alors, il change de tactique et passe ses bras autour de mes épaules pour me plaquer contre lui et m'immobiliser fermement.

Ce n'est pas son odeur. Ce n'est pas lui. Ma panique se dissipe progressivement, je cesse de m'agiter. C'est Végéta. Les brumes de mon délire se déchirent subitement. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et inhale sa chaleur, comme un médicament apaisant. Bordel, j'étais sûre que c'était Nappa, c'était lui… Des larmes envahissent mes yeux. J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie et je me sens si confuse. Je sais que j'ai l'air d'une grande tarée, et peut-être que c'est ce que je suis devenue.

Végéta amorce un geste pour m'écarter de lui mais je ne le laisse pas faire et je le serre plus fort contre moi. Je ne veux plus bouger, j'ai besoin de me calmer et son contact seul est capable de me procurer cet indispensable sentiment de sécurité.

Mes tremblements s'atténuent. Je lui suis reconnaissante d'accepter mon étreinte puérile. Finalement je relève la tête vers lui.

\- J'ai cru que c'était… Nappa…

Je bredouille mon excuse minable d'une voix miaulante, sans même me rendre compte tout de suite que ça me donne l'air encore plus dingue. Il me fixe avec préoccupation. Il doit vraiment me prendre pour une folle maintenant. Pourtant, il pose doucement sa main sur mon épaule.

\- C'est le produit qu'on t'a injecté, explique-t-il d'une voix calme.

Je hoche la tête à cette explication pratique. C'est mieux que d'être tarée, mais je sais que la terreur de Nappa reviendra. Je le sais parce qu'elle a pris naissance la première fois qu'il m'a agressée et elle n'a fait que se développer, je sais qu'elle va me tenir compagnie encore un certain temps. J'essuie mes yeux mais les larmes continuent de couler. Je ne pense même plus à les retenir devant lui.

Je m'aperçois que Végéta est devenu ma seule bouée de sauvetage dans cet univers effroyable. Je l'ai tellement haï, et ça m'arrive encore de temps en temps, mais finalement, il est le seul à qui j'arrive à accorder ma confiance, le seul qui arrive à fissurer mon abominable sentiment de peur et de solitude. Il n'est pas tout à fait un ami évidemment, mais ce qui s'en rapproche le plus dans ce bourbier. Je sais que je lui dois la vie malgré tout.

Il continue à me regarder comme une chose étrange.

\- Nappa t'a donc fait si peur que ça ? demande-t-il avec étonnement.

Sa question m'ahurit un instant. Bien sûr, Végéta n'a jamais peur, mais il est puissant, il est une arme à lui tout seul. Que croit-il que je sois ? Il a l'air d'imaginer que, de la même façon que lui, rien ne m'effraye jamais, surtout pas quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant que Nappa. Je ne sais pas comment lui expliquer.

\- Il m'aurait tuée…

\- Mais tu l'as frappé, objecte-t-il.

J'avais oublié mon réflexe débile. C'est vrai je l'ai giflé, et qu'est-ce que ça m'a rapporté ? Des coups. C'était vraiment très constructif comme réaction, aucune raison de se féliciter. Je détourne le regard avec contrariété.

\- Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

Il se met à rire.

\- Je ne te comprends vraiment pas, conclut-il avec une pointe de perplexité.

Il se détache de moi en m'obligeant à desserrer mes bras encore agrippés à lui. Je ne le lâche pas des yeux tandis qu'il se lève et s'enferme dans la salle de bains. Je soupire avec lassitude et me laisse retomber sur le lit. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il m'a laissée seule, je me sens apaisée et un peu lucide.

Je repense à la terreur qui m'a saisie quand j'ai cru que Nappa était revenue et je réalise que, comme je l'avais redouté, je suis en train de devenir dingue. Les saïyens vont me rendre dingue, cette vie me rend dingue. Végéta me rend dingue.

J'écoute le bruit de la douche dans la pénombre, ça me rassure, ça me rappelle que je ne suis pas toute seule. Végéta est là, à quelques mètres. Il ne peut rien arriver et je me sens glisser paisiblement dans un sommeil harassé.

La face hideuse de Nappa est à quelques centimètres de la mienne. Il sourit avec une jubilation inquiétante et tient ma tête entre ses mains. Il ne me fait pas mal mais m'empêche de bouger, Mon corps pèse une tonne, je suis complètement pétrifiée. Je ne peux rien faire et l'affolement commence à compresser mes poumons.

\- Tu veux pas jouer gentiment ? susurre-t-il, on va pas jouer gentiment. Pas gentiment du tout.

Ses paroles glacent mon sang, je suis toujours absolument incapable de me débattre. A cours d'idée, le seul réflexe que j'ai est de crier.

\- Végéta !

J'ai même pas réfléchi, son nom est sorti tout seul comme une incantation magique. Je l'appelle frénétiquement, je hurle même, et je vois, à chaque fois, l'étincelle cynique dans l'œil de Nappa se faner un peu plus et se transformer en inquiétude.

\- Ça va pas de brailler comme ça !

Je cille un instant avant de réaliser que j'ai fait un cauchemar. Végéta me secoue en me tenant par les épaules, je suis assise dans le lit. Je le fixe avec stupéfaction, le temps que mon cerveau se replace dans le monde réel.

\- Ce connard de docteur a vraiment mal dosé, marmonne-t-il avec irritation.

Il me lâche et se recouche à côté de moi avec un soupir d'exaspération. Je laisse mon regard naviguer sur la chambre. Tout est silencieux. Dans la pénombre, l'horloge murale affiche 3 heures du matin. Par la baie vitrée, l'espace immense projette la lumière de ses minuscules étoiles incandescentes.

Mes yeux se posent sur Végéta. Il me tourne le dos et ne bouge plus. Pourquoi me retient-il ici ? Pourquoi dans cette chambre ? Si vraiment il tenait à me retenir captive, il pourrait me faire placer dans une cellule inoccupée. Il veut garder l'œil sur moi, c'est évident. Je ne me plains pas, ma névrose ne trouve de réconfort qu'auprès de lui.

Je contemple son corps faiblement illuminé par la lueur stellaire. Il n'a rien tenté, il n'a même pas essayé de m'embrasser ce soir. J'aurais pensé que, quitte à m'avoir dans sa chambre, il aurait voulu en profiter, mais non. Est-ce que je ne l'intéresse plus déjà ? Est-ce que je l'ai vexé ce matin en lui disant qu'il ne m'approcherait plus ?

Je ne veux pas qu'il s'éloigne. Je sais que c'est en totale contradiction avec tout ce que je lui ai dit et tout ce que je me suis promis, mais quelque chose en moi veut qu'il reste près de moi. Je me demande si c'est lui qui a arrêté Nappa, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé tout d'un coup.

Je m'allonge sur le ventre et je rampe précautionneusement vers lui. Je soupçonne qu'il ne dort plus, même s'il en a l'air. Sa présence tranquille me captive. Il est toujours tellement excité, de mauvaise humeur, colérique que le sentir si paisible pour une fois est un spectacle rare.

\- Végéta ?

Il ne me répond pas. J'approche ma main de son épaule. Je n'ai pas le temps de le toucher, sa voix dure m'interrompt dans mon mouvement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Son ton irrité ne me rebute pas. J'y suis habituée maintenant. Je veux savoir.

\- Qui m'a trouvée ?

Il roule sur le dos et tourne les yeux vers moi en frottant ses paupières avec un soupir. J'insiste, je ne veux pas qu'il esquive encore une fois.

\- C'est toi ?

Il hoche la tête avec un grognement. Bizarrement, j'avais espéré cette réponse. Dans le fond, quelle importance que ce soit lui ou un autre qui soit intervenu, l'essentiel c'est que Nappa ait été interrompu, alors pourquoi mon esprit voulait-il que ce soit lui en particulier ?

Je baisse la tête pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il a un léger mouvement de recul avant que le contact ne se fasse.

\- Tu as dit que je ne m'approcherai plus de toi, proteste-t-il à mi-voix.

\- Justement, là c'est moi qui m'approche de toi, c'est différent.

Je reprends mon mouvement pour atteindre ses lèvres mais il pose ses doigts sur mes lèvres, comme une barrière entre nous.

\- Bulma…

Sa protestation est si faible, si peu convaincante. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, j'ai envie de faire les choses que j'ai seule décidé de faire et j'ai décidé de l'embrasser. Je retire ses doigts qui me barrent le passage et il ne résiste pas.

Quand je l'embrasse, il répond et nos langues se rencontrent naturellement, chacune cherchant l'autre. Je laisse courir ma main le long des courbes de son corps et je remonte jusqu'à plonger mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

Alors qu'il n'a pas bougé jusque-là, il se redresse tout d'un coup et s'assoit. Nous nous efforçons de ne pas rompre le baiser dans le mouvement. Une ardeur s'allume en moi. J'ai subitement viscéralement besoin de lui. Pas le tyran cruel et froid qu'il est en temps normal, mais l'amant passionné qu'il a été la nuit dernière. J'ai besoin qu'il s'ouvre et m'offre la chaleur dont je sais qu'il est capable.

Il me guide pour m'assoir sur ses cuisses et glissent ses mains sous mon T-shirt, sans jamais faiblir à m'embrasser. Je sens qu'il devient fébrile. Je replie mes jambes autour de sa taille et rompt le baiser pour reprendre mon souffle, prise au dépourvue par le contact de ses doigts sur ma peau. Il niche aussitôt son nez dans mon cou et remonte le T-shirt pour me l'enlever. Je me prête docilement à l'exercice.

Je sens qu'il prend définitivement le contrôle et je le laisse faire.

Mes gestes sont plus mesurés que la dernière fois, je suis attentive et moins empressée. Cette fois-ci est différente; cette fois-ci, je ne suis pas hantée par la conviction que je vais mourir dans l'heure, et surtout, je ne suis pas prise au dépourvu. C'est moi qui suis venue le chercher, c'est moi qui ai initié notre étreinte.

Je frotte mon entrejambe contre le sien en balançant imperceptiblement mon bassin et je sens à quel point il me désire. Ça me remplit d'une jubilation indescriptible et j'ai envie de le plaquer sur le lit, mais il résiste et je suis obligée de renoncer. Il a trop peur de lâcher, comme d'habitude, même dans ces moments-là, il est incapable d'une confiance totale. Je laisse filer.

Je plonge ma main dans son pantalon pour encourager son excitation. J'entends ses imperceptibles grognements qui montent dans sa gorge. Il a subitement envie de m'allonger sur le lit mais je m'y oppose à m'agrippant à lui parce que je ne veux pas lui abandonner l'entier contrôle. J'ai envie de décider, je ne veux plus seulement subir.

Je finis par me positionner et je l'engage progressivement en moi. Au début, il me laisse faire. Je remarque qu'il a fermé les yeux, concentré sur les sensations en lui. Je ne peux m'empêcher de déposer des baisers sur sa tête et sur son visage, comme s'il s'agissait de le rassurer. Il ne réagit pas mais, soudainement, il me pénètre entièrement.

J'ai un hoquet de surprise et le plaisir se diffuse aussitôt en moi. Il a saisi ma taille et guide chacun de mes mouvements. Par moment, il accentue et accélère le va et vient, par moment, c'est moi qui règle la cadence, mais finalement nous nous accordons instinctivement.

Je retiens mes gémissements en me mordant les lèvres. Je n'oublie pas que la femme de chambre de nuit est à côté et, en principe, à l'affût du moindre bruit pouvant signaler qu'il a besoin de quelque chose. J'ai envie que ça ne cesse jamais, je me sens revivre. Le plaisir, sa chaleur, notre étreinte concertée comme une complicité.

A cette minute, je sais que je ne suis pas un meuble, je suis une _personne_. Mieux que ça, je ne suis pas n'importe quelle personne, je suis une personne dont on a envie, qu'on chérit et qu'on protège. Même si ce n'est qu'une illusion, je m'autorise à y croire, comme un pansement pour mon âme.

Je suis sourde aux élancements de mon corps encore meurtri par l'agression, le délice de cet instant fait taire tout le reste. Comme je commence à m'essouffler, il finit par me plaquer sur le lit pour garder son rythme. Je suis hypnotisée par son visage au-dessus du mien. Je le scrute au travers de mes paupières mi-closes, et tout d'un coup, un orgasme me transperce. J'agrippe son T-shirt pour le tirer brusquement à moi et perdre mon gémissement dans son cou.

Il enroule l'un de ses bras autour de mes épaules pour assurer son appui et poursuit ses balancements sans attendre. Je sens sa peau salée se couvrir d'une fine pellicule de sueur et tandis que je me remets progressivement de ma jouissance je le sens se libérer en moi.

Il resserre son étreinte avec une force incroyable et j'ai le souffle coupée par sa force. Il a un hoquet de satisfaction contenu. Je suis si compressée contre lui que j'entends la cadence accélérée de son cœur au travers de ses muscles.

Peu à peu, il relâche sa poigne autour de moi et je respire plus librement. Il me permet de reposer ma tête sur le matelas et se retire doucement.

Nos yeux se croisent. Ses traits sont fermés et illisibles mais ses yeux sont incroyablement luisants. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose le dérange ou le rend perplexe, c'est difficile à dire. Je suis habituée à cette façon qu'il a de ne jamais paraître agréable ou chaleureux, je ne m'en inquiète pas.

Il se laisse retomber à côté de moi. Je roule sur le côté pour lui faire face. J'ai envie de l'embrasser, mais je me retiens. C'est juste que j'ai tout d'un coup le sentiment de ne plus trop savoir ce qu'on fait. Ou ce qu'on est. C'est… Juste du sexe, normalement. Une espèce de tension qui a besoin de s'apaiser entre nous. C'est pas… C'est pas comme avec Yamcha.

Je préfère ne pas y penser, ne pas y réfléchir. Ça ne sert à rien. Penser à Yamcha, comparer cette brute à Yamcha, comparer cette situation de merde avec celle de la Bulma Briefs qui sortait avec le beau Yamcha, c'est indécent. Indécent et douloureux.

Non, la seule chose qui m'attache à Végéta c'est l'inestimable sentiment de sécurité qu'il me procure. Je suis prisonnière et terrorisée ici, je n'ai pas vraiment mon libre arbitre. Si j'avais le choix, si j'avais croisé Végéta dans la rue, dans la vraie vie qui était la mienne avant tout ça, je ne l'aurais sûrement même pas regardé. Tout ça ne compte pas. Même s'il m'a sauvée de Nappa. Même si encore à cet instant, il est le seul à pouvoir calmer ma terreur obsessionnelle de le voir revenir m'agresser. Se pourrait-il qu'il revienne vraiment ? Se pourrait-il qu'on se recroise ? Je ne me suis même pas posé la question jusqu'à cet instant.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à Nappa ?

Végéta regarde fixement le plafond. Visiblement, lui aussi est perdu dans ses pensées. Ma question le tire de ses méditations. Il pose les yeux sur moi.

\- Nappa ne te causera plus d'ennuis, répond-t-il.

\- Tu l'as… tué ?

\- Quasiment.

\- Pour… moi ?

Il sursaute à cette dernière question. Elle m'est venue naturellement. Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu es vraiment une femme vaniteuse… J'ai puni Nappa comme j'ai puni l'officier qui a tué la femme de chambre de nuit avant toi, marmonne-t-il avec humeur. Je punis toujours ceux qui désobéissent.

\- Pas toujours…

Je vois ses lèvres se tordre en une moue de contrariété. Il comprend que je fais encore référence à moi et à la façon dont il m'a épargnée alors même que j'ai essayé de l'empoisonner et que je ne l'ai jamais servi correctement.

\- Quand je ne le fais pas, c'est que j'ai de bonnes raison pour ça, réplique-t-il sèchement.

\- De bonnes raisons que tu ne veux pas me donner ?

\- On a déjà discuté de ça. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je réponds à tes questions, soupire-t-il.

\- Bien sûr.

Je renonce à en savoir plus. Son air ennuyé me dit qu'il ne parlera plus. Je m'allonge sur le ventre et cale ma tête sur mes avant-bras. Mes yeux sont attirés vers le spectacle de l'immensité sidérale derrière la baie vitrée et, sans même m'en rendre compte je cherche une planète bleue qui, comme toujours, n'est pas en vue.

Nappa est mort. _Quasiment_. En tout cas, je n'aurai plus rien à craindre de lui. Il reste tous les autres. Tous les autres saïyens. Et Végéta. J'ignore ce qu'il projette de faire de moi et dans le fond, ça m'est égal parce que je suis sûre d'une chose, il ne me laissera jamais partir.

Tout d'un coup, le silence est perturbé par un ronronnement lancinant et discret qu'on remarque à peine. Je l'écoute un instant avant qu'une étincelle de lucidité ne percute mon esprit.

_Les moteurs sont en route._

**ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello. Merci pour ce déferlement de reviews. Je dois dire que je suis toujours étonnée de la cote de Végéta; ce mec peut faire les pires saloperies, on le trouve "chou" et on lui pardonne tout. Terrible.^^_

_Il y a beaucoup de questions dans vos reviews sur ce qui est arrivé à l'intendante ou à Nappa par exemple et certaines d'entre elles resteront à la merci de votre imagination, parce que c'est tout l'inconvénient d'écrire à la première personne, on ignore ce qui se passe quand Bulma n'est pas là. Je me creuse la tête pour vous donner un max d'information et peut-être que j'arriverai à caser des réponses à certaines d'entre elles, pas sûre. _

_Pour les réponses que je peux vous donner :_

_Yurii: Je n'ai aucune idée de la longueur totale de cette fic mais la fin n'est pas en vue pour l'instant, c'est sûr. Ma première idée était de ne pas faire trop de chapitres, mais résultat des courses, je tire en longueur^^_

_Silryadis:__ Au sujet de la piqûre, tu deviens aussi parano que Bulma, j'aime quand les lecteurs se torturent comme ça. Tu as plus d'imagination que moi en tout cas ^^_

_D'autres réponses sont dans ce chapitre qui clôture un premier acte de la fic (si j'avais seulement pensé la découper en actes quand je l'ai commencée)._

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Le bruit des moteurs résonnent dans mon crâne. Mon esprit est focalisé sur ce bourdonnement continu. C'est comme un appel.

Je n'ai plus sommeil. J'ai dormi toute la journée et le produit qu'on m'a injecté a l'air d'avoir fait son effet : mon corps n'est plus si lamentablement douloureux et faible.

A côté de moi, le souffle régulier de Végéta m'informe qu'il est sûrement profondément endormi maintenant. Il a une main ramenée sous sa tête et les traits de son visage sont tout à fait décontractés, ce qui est radicalement impossible quand il est en état de veille.

Je l'observe à distance, sans bouger. Pour la première fois, je réalise qu'il possède une sorte de beauté à sa façon. Je lui dois la vie, il a veillé sur moi. Son aura me fascine toujours. Je soupire et je secoue la tête.

Je sais ce que je lui dois mais je n'oublie pas ce qu'il me doit aussi. Il m'a tout pris il y a quelques années, j'ai vécu trois ans de lobotomie et je ne veux plus supporter ça. J'ai renoncé à le tuer, mais cette espèce de pacte de paix entre nous n'efface rien de ce qu'il me doit. Au contraire, je veux retrouver ma liberté, c'est un besoin qui me ronge, maintenant que j'ai abandonné mon projet d'assassinat.

Je me demande un instant si quelque chose aurait été possible entre nous, si on s'était connus dans d'autres circonstances, dans un autre monde. Y aurait-il eu quelque chose de plus profond que cette espèce d'attachement par dépit qui me relie à lui ? Probablement pas… Ou peut-être que si, dans le fond...

J'en sais rien mais quelle importance puisque ça n'arrivera jamais ?

Il sera toujours le Prince arrogant et tout-puissant et je serai toujours une chose dans son esprit. Une chose qu'on peut posséder, déplacer, détruire, enfermer. Une chose amusante, bruyante, surprenante. Une chose désirable… Mais une chose. On ne parlera jamais la même langue car je ne serai jamais une chose et il ne sera jamais disposé à l'admettre.

Je me lève silencieusement en surveillant sa réaction. Il reste immobile et endormi. Je me glisse dans la salle de bains et fouine dans le recoin où j'ai laissé ma tunique noire. Je la défroisse et la contemple un instant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de blottir mon nez dans les plis du tissu. Evidemment, l'odeur de Nappa n'a pas vraiment imprégné la tenue comme je l'étais imaginé dans ma folie.

J'enfile le vêtement. Je ne retrouve pas mes ballerines dans la chambre obscure. Tant pis.

En repassant devant le lit, je jette un dernier regard au dormeur impassible. Je ne peux pas rester, c'est impossible. Il n'y a pas de place pour moi dans ce monde écoeurant, il n'y a pas de place de place pour moi auprès d'un Prince saïyen dont le seul plaisir dans la vie est de terroriser des galaxies entières. Pourtant, je sais à quel point Végéta a bouleversé toute mon existence. En bien comme en mal, je sais déjà que notre rencontre restera gravée en moi pour toujours.

Je m'avance vers la porte d'un pas incertain, et l'angoisse sournoisement tapie au fond de mon âme tente de refaire surface. _Nappa est mort. Nappa EST MORT. _Mon esprit se repasse cette affirmation incantatoire en boucle pour vaincre mes réticences mentales à franchir cette porte. Je l'ouvre d'une main tremblante. Je m'attends presque à ce qu'un monstre me saute dessus. Evidemment, il ne se passe rien. Le salon est tout simplement désert et silencieux, à peine illuminé par les étoiles qui filtrent par la baie vitrée.

Ce décor serein endort un peu mon anxiété et je traverse la pièce avec précaution. Alors que je m'apprête à regagner l'entrée, un bruit me fait sursauter brusquement.

\- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Mon regard ahuri se pose sur la femme de chambre qui vient d'émerger de son placard. Je l'avais complètement oubliée, celle-là. Je la toise un instant. Elle est impeccable. Ses cheveux sont tirés avec art, le chignon ramené derrière le bandeau fixé au millimètre. Est-ce vraiment de ça que j'avais l'air ?

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle observe ma tenue noire de grouillot d'un air intrigué. Qu'est-ce qu'elle sait de ma présence ici ? Est-ce qu'elle sait qui je suis ? Est-ce qu'elle sait que c'est moi qu'elle remplace ? C'est pas sûr. Les informations ne filtrent pas facilement parmi les ombres, qui ont interdiction de discuter entre eux et parlent à peine la même langue. La plupart du temps, ils sont de toute façon trop préoccupés à survivre pour se mêler vraiment des affaires des saïyens.

Il est probable qu'elle ne sache rien. Son saïyajin n'est pas très élaboré et elle me fait l'impression de ne pas servir depuis très longtemps. L'essentiel, c'est qu'elle n'évente pas la nouvelle de mon départ, si elle réveillait Végéta pour lui dire que je suis partie… Mais j'imagine qu'il doit la terroriser à peu près autant qu'il m'a terrorisée quand j'ai commencé.

\- Son Altesse souhaite se reposer, il m'a demandé de retourner dormir dans le quartier des esclaves.

Elle a un imperceptible froncement de sourcils. Mon explication ne la convainc pas, je le sens. Ma transition du lit princier au dortoir crasseux est trop incompréhensible, c'est suspect. Pourtant il faut que je coupe court à toutes ses interrogations, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Je me mordille la lèvre avec hésitation en réfléchissant un instant. Finalement, je m'approche d'elle et lui saisit le poignet pour attirer son attention. Je prends un air embarrassé et chuchote sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Il est de trrèès mauvaise humeur, en fait… Hmmm… Les choses n'ont pas exactement marché comme il voulait… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Elle plisse les yeux et cherche à comprendre le secret que je lui livre. J'insiste.

\- Au lit… ça n'a pas marché, il n'a pas pu, tu vois ?... Il l'a très mal pris, il est furieux, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a virée.

Enfin, ses yeux s'écarquillent et elle change de couleur. Elle a compris. Je mets mon doigt sur mes lèvres en signe de silence et je lui adresse un petit clin d'œil. Elle baisse aussitôt le regard et hoche la tête avec embarras. Je la laisse repartir d'un pas raide vers son placard. A sa réaction, je suis garantie qu'elle n'essaiera pas de réveiller Végéta pour vérifier ce que je viens de lui raconter.

Je souris intérieurement. Ce n'est pas très classe pour Végéta, mais à la guerre comme à la guerre.

Comme j'agrippe la poignée de la porte d'entrée, mon humeur redevient grave. Le plus dur reste à venir. Une question me gèle l'estomac. Les terriens sont-ils repartis ? La réponse à cette question cruciale conditionne tout mon plan, mais je ne la découvrirai que lorsque j'aurai été au bout de mon entreprise. J'ai conscience du risque que je prends à cet instant, mais je balaye toutes mes hésitations d'un haussement d'épaule. Je me sens pris d'une témérité inhabituelle et je me demande un instant si je ne serais pas encore sous l'influence du produit qu'on m'a injecté.

Je coupe court à ma réflexion et ouvre la porte d'un geste décidé pour pénétrer dans le couloir déserté.

Il n'y a pas un bruit. Je noue mon foulard sur ma tête. La couleur de mes cheveux est trop repérable.

L'avantage des appartements de Raditz, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas très éloignés des quartiers de manœuvre et j'atteins très rapidement la porte battante qui en marque la frontière. L'inscription en saïyajin qui interdit l'accès à tous ceux qui ne sont pas membres d'équipage est toujours là, avec ses lettres agressives et menaçantes. J'évite de les regarder et je retiens mon souffle en poussant prudemment la porte. Je jette un œil de l'autre côté et je franchis la frontière fatidique.

Le corridor est vide, mais j'entends des voix de loin en loin. Les moteurs viennent d'être réactivés et très logiquement, les marins sont à l'œuvre. Errer dans cette partie du vaisseau va s'avérer périlleuse et je sais qu'à partir de maintenant, je suis _vraiment_ en danger. Si n'importe qui me trouve là, à cette heure, avec ma tenue de grouillot, je peux y passer en une seconde. Je ne porte même plus la couleur du Prince pour inspirer la moindre hésitation à une brute saïyenne.

Je repense furtivement aux draps douillets que je viens de quitter et je me demande l'espace d'un instant si ma décision est la bonne. Rester tranquillement auprès de Végéta aurait à coup sûr représenté une option plus confortable. Pour combien de temps ? Je chasse cette idée de mon esprit pour me concentrer sur le décor autour de moi.

Je reste un instant collée dos au mur, à côté de la porte. La dernière fois, je suis partie dans la mauvaise direction, je m'engage donc dans le sens opposé.

Mon cerveau n'a plus qu'une très vague idée du plan que j'ai examiné il y a presque une semaine maintenant.

Je marche droit devant moi. Les voix des saïyens qui travaillent dans cette partie du vaisseau me parviennent par intermittence et scient mes nerfs insidieusement. L'écho me permet de les repérer, mais il me rappelle aussi qu'ils ne sont pas bien loin. Et c'est sans compter, ceux qui ne parlent pas mais peuvent surgir à tout instant.

Je n'ai même pas de plan d'action. Je réalise que ce que je fais est pure folie et je me demande comment j'ai pu à ce point renoncer à toute prudence. Il faut que je trouve une idée, parce que, c'est sûr, je ne vais pas pouvoir me glisser jusqu'au garage, et jusqu'au vaisseau, à supposer que le vaisseau des terriens soient toujours là, en misant uniquement sur ma chance de passer inaperçue. C'est statistiquement impossible que j'y arrive.

Alors que cette évidence me frappe enfin, un pas se fait entendre derrière moi. Il est loin encore mais il se rapproche. Le couloir n'offre aucune possibilité de cachette c'est une ligne droite, et même si la lumière est faible, je ne vais pas pouvoir me fondre dans le mur.

_Pauvre imbécile !_ Qu'est-ce que je fous là, comme ça ? Où est la géniale Bulma Briefs qui anticipe tous les problèmes ? La Bulma organisée et méthodique ? Est-ce que ce connard de Nappa l'a tuée ? Est-ce que ce vicieux de Végéta l'a anéantie ? Est-ce que la piqûre de tout à l'heure l'a dissoute ? _Chiottes._

Le pas derrière moi se rapproche, mais il n'accélère pas. Si je courrais ? Où ? Où ? Droit devant ? Faire ça attirerait l'attention à coup sûr, et mes talents à la course contre un saïyen laissent largement à désirer comme l'histoire me l'a déjà démontré. Mon souffle se fait court et je sens des picotements le long de mon échine tandis que mes yeux balayent l'endroit avec affolement. Juste un couloir tout droit et interminable et… Une porte. Mon sang se fige. Une porte. Vers où ? Verrouillée ?

Je n'ai pas franchement un milliers de possibilité et je me dirige vers cette unique promesse d'en réchapper. Alors que je mets la main sur la poignée, les pas ne sont plus qu'à quelques mètres et une voix, qui tient plus du grognement, s'élève dans mon dos. Mon cœur s'arrête presque de battre.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fous là, toi ?

Je lève les yeux vers le saïyen qui s'est adressé à moi. Il n'est pas très grand mais la taille de ses bras suffit à m'impressionner. J'essaye de tirer la porte et… Evidemment, elle résiste. La panique me prend. Comme je ne réponds pas, il s'approche. Je m'excite sur la porte et m'aperçois avec soulagement qu'elle se pousse en réalité. _Quelle gourde._

\- T'as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? Tu viens d'où ? gronde le saïyen, apparemment exaspéré de mon manque de réaction.

Je fais un pas dans la pièce, tremblant de ce que je vais découvrir de l'autre côté. Je ne sais même pas ce que j'espère. Est-ce que je pourrais refermer la porte derrière moi ? Est-ce que je pourrais la verrouiller et l'empêcher de me suivre ? Mais alors, il donnerait l'alerte et ce serait pire. Je me maudis d'avoir été si imprévoyante sur toute la ligne.

Une lumière automatique se déclenche et illumine les lieux dès que j'ai passé le seuil de la porte. Je m'immobilise. Mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser.

Il doit y avoir un Dieu ou un truc dans le genre qui veille sur moi. Evidemment, il n'est pas toujours de très bonne humeur, mais quand il s'y met il accomplit des miracles.

La poigne du saïyen se referme sur mon épaule et je sursaute d'effroi.

\- Dis donc, merdeuse, tu réponds pas quand on t'appelle ? siffle-t-il avec une irritation évidente.

Je lève des yeux affolés sur lui et je bafouille.

\- Seigneur excuse Moi. Parle mal saïyajin.

Son expression se détend légèrement.

\- Tu fais quoi ? C'est interdit, ici, grogne-t-il.

De mieux en mieux, je suis tombée sur le modèle gentleman du saïyen. Du genre qui cherche à comprendre avant de frapper.

Je lui désigne l'intérieur de la pièce dans laquelle je viens de rentrer. Il scrute les lieux. C'est un placard d'entretien. Des balais et des chariots de nettoyage y sont stockés. Autant dire mon équipement naturel. Ma présence paraît un peu plus normale subitement. Un tout petit peu.

\- Qui t'as dit de venir ici ? Qu'est-ce tu fous à passer la serpillère à cette heure ? demande-t-il avec méfiance.

Son ton menaçant me fait trembler et la ressemblance de sa voix avec celle de Nappa me frappe subitement. Je tente de calmer ma nervosité en joignant mes mains devant moi. Je dois jouer le rôle jusqu'au bout. C'est difficile, je sens des bouffées de panique monter en moi. _Garder la tête froide._

Je lui envoie le regard le plus docile possible et je reprends mes explications foireuses.

\- Chef m'a dit nettoyer vaisseau dans garage. Accident dans vaisseau, moi nettoyer.

Il fronce les sourcils et je retiens ma respiration.

\- Chef ? Quel chef ? crache-t-il.

Je le fixe avec la plus pure ignorance possible. Je répète avec conviction.

\- Chef.

Je mime des grandes oreilles comme pour décrire quelqu'un en geste.

\- Ouah, tu me fais chier, soupire-t-il, prends ton bordel et viens avec moi.

Il marche. Je ressens un faible soulagement.

Je m'empare d'un charriot de nettoyage. Je l'entends maugréer dans mon dos sur le choix des débiles qu'on leur envoie pour les servir alors que les quartiers résidentiels sont pourvus de serviteurs nettement plus intellectuels. S'il savait… Je m'efforce de masquer toute réaction à son discours, je ne suis pas censée comprendre.

Au moment où nous sortons du cagibi, un nœud se forme dans mon estomac. Je m'aperçois que je suis pieds nus. S'il le remarque, ça va éveiller ses soupçons. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire contre ça ? Prier.

Et c'est ce que je fais tandis qu'il me pousse sans ménagement et me fait marcher devant lui.

\- Si on t'a envoyée seule ici, c'est que tu connais le chemin, pas vrai ? On va voir ça, annonce-t-il.

Je me raidis imperceptiblement. Il marche mais il reste méfiant.

Je scrute le couloir devant nous. Pour l'instant, pas de mystère, c'est tout droit, il n'y a aucune autre option mais à la première intersection, je vais être coincée si je ne me souviens pas de la direction à prendre.

Je souffle le plus silencieusement possible et commence à fouiller dans ma cervelle pour retrouver ce maudit plan que je n'ai pu observer que quelques instants la dernière fois.

Ma mémoire est blanche. Je tente de me concentrer mais la seule chose qui focalise mon attention est le bruit de son pas derrière moi. On dirait celui de Nappa. Le même pas lourd, menaçant, conquérant. Mon esprit me joue des tours et booste inutilement l'adrénaline en moi. J'ai besoin de me souvenir du plan, pas de ce connard de Nappa.

Au lieu de ça, mon imagination vicieuse commence à me faire prendre conscience que si le saïyen s'aperçoit de ma supercherie, il pourrait me faire exactement ce que Nappa a été empêché de me faire. Oui, c'est précisément ce qu'il va me faire, parce que les saïyens font toujours ça, les saïyens ne savent faire que ça. Il va se rendre compte que je suis pieds-nus et il va tout de suite comprendre que j'essaye de m'enfuir. Et il n'y aura pas de petit espion pour avertir Végéta et je finirai ma nuit dans l'évacuateur.

Il y a une intersection. Je la vois, on s'en approche. Pourtant, ma cervelle refuse de se concentrer sur le problème, elle est tétanisée sur la quasi-certitude que la brute derrière moi va m'agresser dès qu'il aura compris que je joue la comédie. Je suis sûre que c'est ce qui va arriver et je renonce même à chercher à me rappeler le plan.

Une voix hurle de panique dans mon esprit mais je n'arrive pas à m'extraire de cette obsession malsaine qui parasite toute pensée rationnelle. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, le soldat qui me suit a la même odeur que Nappa. Je peux la sentir même s'il se tient à un mètre de moi. Il parle comme lui, marche comme lui, et il sent comme lui, parce qu'il va faire la même chose que lui. Il attend juste le bon moment. L'intersection. Celle qui va me trahir et l'autoriser à me traiter comme il en a envie et...

Je me mords la lèvre violemment pour me contraindre à revenir à la réalité et lève les yeux sur le croisement de couloirs juste devant nous. Ma mémoire est toujours blanche, la seule chose que je visualise, c'est le mot saïyajin « Garage ».

Et il est là. Devant moi. Bordel, il y a des _panneaux_. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va s'arrêter de battre quand mes yeux tombent dessus. Je suis la direction indiquée sans hésitation.

Le saïyen est toujours derrière moi et ne réagit pas. Il ne soupçonne pas un instant que je sais lire, en tout cas, au moins ce mot béni.

Ma nervosité s'apaise légèrement. Il y a des panneaux… J'ai envie de pleurer de joie.

Mais mon escorte me talonne et je me demande maintenant comment je vais finir par m'en débarrasser. On commence à croiser d'autres saïyens affairés qui ne prennent pas garde à nous et je redoute toujours que l'un d'entre eux ne remarque mes pieds nus. Bien sûr que non. Je n'existe pas, je suis un meuble.

Les couloirs s'enchainent et je pressens que nous sommes sur le point d'atteindre le garage. Etrangement ma cervelle a enfin accepté de me livrer un vague souvenir du plan que j'avais décrypté il y a une semaine. Nous ne sommes plus très loin. Nous passons une dernière porte battante colossale et je m'immobilise avec stupéfaction.

Ce qui me frappe en premier lieu, c'est la lumière aveuglante qui contraste terriblement avec les plafonds tamisés du couloir. Et le bruit. Le garage est tout simplement gigantesque, c'est quasiment un tarmac d'aéroport à couvert. Le plafond est facilement à la hauteur de trois étages de maisons. Il y a des allers-venues continues de marins qui s'affairent, discutent, crient parfois. Ce ballet incessant génère un écho infini.

Dans l'espace qui s'ouvre sous mes yeux, un nombre incroyable d'aéronefs de toutes tailles sont stationnés en ordre militaires. Je ne serai même pas capable de les compter. J'essaye de déglutir sous le choc du spectacle mais ma bouche est sèche.

Le saïyen se poste juste à côté de moi.

\- Alors, vérifions cette histoire… Quel vaisseau es-tu censée nettoyer ? soupire-t-il.

Mes yeux naviguent sur l'alignement impressionnant d'engins. Je cherche celui des terriens, mais je ne le trouve pas. Des sueurs froides commencent à me picoter l'échine. S'ils étaient déjà partis ? Mes doigts se crispent sur la poignée de mon chariot. Je suis coincée par sa question. La pression monte en moi parce que je comprends qu'il ne va pas se contenter de me lâcher comme ça.

Ses yeux interrogateurs et méfiants sur moi éveillent une panique indescriptible et subitement une voix nous interpelle. Un « Hey ! » brutal, autoritaire. Alors que le saïyen se retourne, ça sonne comme un signal de départ dans mon esprit et, sans même calculer exactement ce que je fais je pousse de toutes mes forces le charriot contre lui et je sprinte.

J'ai conscience qu'il n'y avait pas de plan plus foireux mais j'en suis à un stade où je ne réfléchis plus beaucoup, c'est comme une fuite en avant irraisonnée, uniquement inspirée par mon adrénaline en ébullition.

Je louvoie pour éviter le chemin des quelques saïyens qui passent et je me précipite instinctivement entre les vaisseaux.

\- Attrapez la moi ! hurle le saïyen qui m'a accompagnée jusqu'ici.

J'entends sa voix et ça suffit à me faire accélérer un peu plus. Bizarrement ses congénères ne sont pas très réceptifs à son appel et j'en entends même qui ricanent. Ils ont l'air de trouver ma fuite drôle et insignifiante. Tant mieux.

Certains d'entre eux tentent quand même de s'interposer sur mon chemin.

Je suis nulle à la course, mais l'avantage que j'ai sur ce terrain, c'est que, même si je ne suis pas très rapide, je me faufile entre les vaisseaux et j'ai ainsi tout loisir de semer des obstacles sur la route de mes poursuivants qui me perdent régulièrement de vue.

Ils ne sont pas si nombreux et le garage est immense. C'est comme une forêt d'engin de tailles et de formes différentes.

Progressivement, grâce au désintérêt que j'inspire à la plupart des saïyens présents, j'arrive à me perdre dans cette mer de vaisseaux.

Je commence à m'essouffler et je finis par faire une halte en me collant à la paroi de l'un des aéronefs. Je suis dans son ombre et je reste immobile un moment, à l'écoute de pas qui viendraient dans ma direction. Les marins saïyens ont le pas si lourds, ils ne sont pas vraiment discrets.

Pendant un moment, je n'entends que les battements affolés de mon cœur essoufflé, puis subitement, une voix furieuse rugit un peu plus loin.

\- Qui c'est qui m'a laissé entrer ça ici ? Imbéciles ! Ramenez la-moi ! Maintenant !

Le ton agressif me noue l'estomac. Je comprends que c'est un chef qui parle, et ça, ça veut dire que la plaisanterie est finie. Les soldats vont cesser de rire et de se moquer de leur camarade qui m'a laissé m'échapper, et ils vont se mettre à me traquer sérieusement.

Je suis vraiment dans la merde maintenant parce qu'il n'y a pas un millier d'options. Soit je trouve le vaisseau terrien et j'ai une minuscule chance de m'en sortir, soit je ne le trouve pas et ils vont me tomber dessus et la suite de l'histoire sera sûrement terrible. Bordel, je ne suis même pas sûre que les terriens ne soient pas déjà repartis et le hangar est si immense.

Je lève les yeux et m'aperçoit que certains soldats ont pris de la hauteur pour mieux me repérer. Il manquait plus que ça…

Je me plaque un peu plus à l'ombre de l'engin auprès duquel je me suis réfugiée et je me force à respirer lentement. Il faut absolument que je remette mes neurones en place et que je réfléchisse. Où est ma cervelle infatigable et ses calculs incessants ?

Un détail me frappe enfin. Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il y ait autant de monde affairé dans le garage à cette heure-ci. Même les saïyens dorment la nuit. Ou, en tout cas, ils cessent de travailler. Sauf… Sauf si il y a du travail justement. Et le seul travail possible dans le garage en pleine nuit, c'est la préparation d'un atterrissage ou d'un décollage. C'est comme une ampoule qu'on aurait subitement allumée dans les ténèbres de mes pensées. Bien sûr. Le vaisseau des terriens n'est pas encore parti. Mais il s'apprête à le faire. Quand ? D'ici une heure ? Deux heures ? Cinq minutes ? Aucune idée. Il faut que je bouge et très vite.

S'il est sur le point de partir, je déduis que l'aéronef terrien a dû être parqué proche de l'aire d'envol. Normalement. Je crois.

J'essaye de me repérer au milieu de ces rangées interminables d'engins sagement stationnés avec ordre. Où est l'aire d'envol ? J'ai tellement slalomé entre les vaisseaux pour échapper à mes poursuivants que je ne suis plus sûre de m'orienter correctement.

Je me décide pour la direction qui me semble la plus probable et je me faufile d'un vaisseau à l'autre. Très rapidement, je commence à comprendre le marquage au sol. La cervelle infatigable de Bulma Briefs sort enfin des limbes, on dirait.

Le marquage au sol sert évidemment de guide pour garer et dégarer les engins. Il y a un code de couleur et des lettres saïyajin pour localiser l'endroit où on se trouve et la direction qu'on prend. Apparemment, on sait ainsi si on s'approche ou si on s'éloigne de la porte du garage derrière laquelle devrait se trouver l'aire d'envol et d'atterrissage.

Je ne suis pas sûre de lire correctement, mais c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, je ne peux pas me permettre d'errer au hasard au milieu de cette mer de vaisseaux.

J'entends les saïyens râler. Je sens que ce petit jeu de cache-cache commence à les mettre de très mauvaise humeur et leur nervosité croissante ajoute à la mienne. Je sais définitivement que s'ils me trouvent, ils auront perdu toute patience. Je sais que le point de non-retour est dépassé depuis un moment maintenant. Je suis condamnée à trouver le vaisseau terrien.

C'est interminable, j'ai l'impression que les engins s'alignent à l'infini. Il y a tellement de vaisseaux de guerre, sans compter ceux qui servent à l'approvisionnement ou au simple transport de passagers. Chaque pas est un risque.

Heureusement pour moi, les saïyens ne sont pas nombreux, mais ils vont bien finir par me tomber dessus. A mesure que je me rapproche de ce qui promet d'être le fond du hangar et la porte vers l'aire d'envol, ils sont d'ailleurs de plus en plus présents.

J'aperçois alors cette immense machine. C'est comme un clic dans ma tête. Je la connais, je l'appelle _la citerne_. En fait, c'est un générateur géant qui permet de recharger les réacteurs des vaisseaux. Et évidemment, juste à côté, mon Graal. L'aéronef terrien. Il vient sûrement de refaire le plein.

J'ai le souffle coupé et je dois réprimer un gémissement d'excitation. Je me plaque tout juste à l'ombre d'un autre engin pour échapper au regard d'un saïyen qui semble monter la garde.

J'observe silencieusement la montagne de ferraille que je dois atteindre. J'ai une boule dans la gorge. Mes yeux déchiffrent amoureusement les quelques inscriptions terriennes sur la carlingue. Ce modèle a été conçu par mon père. Il s'appelle Bunny. Le nom est discrètement rappelé sur une plaque usée par les turbulences des voyages spatiaux. _Bunny_. J'ai presque envie de pleurer et l'espace d'un instant, j'oublie ma peur.

Un bruit me tire de mon attendrissement. Je sursaute. Un saïyen approche silencieusement. Sa démarche et furtive mais j'ai perçu son mouvement du coin de l'œil. Il inspecte minutieusement l'ombre de chaque vaisseau et il ne va pas tarder à arriver au mien.

Je tourne la tête vers Bunny. L'autre grande brute est toujours en faction devant l'engin et m'empêche de me glisser jusqu'à mon but. Je suis coincée. Si je bouge, la sentinelle me repèrera, si je ne bouge pas, le saïyen fouineur me trouvera.

Je sens la révolte et la frustration monter en moi en même temps que l'affolement. Je ne veux pas me faire prendre maintenant. Je ne peux pas. Pas après avoir revu Bunny. Le vaisseau est là, à trois mètres, les portes du paradis me paraissent grande ouvertes devant moi et je ne peux plus faire un pas.

J'entends le saïyen qui se rapproche. Blottie dans l'ombre j'arrive même à détailler son visage. Il arbore une cicatrice impressionnante sur le front et vérifie les alentours du vaisseau juste à côté du mien. Mon estomac se glace.

Je n'ai plus qu'une option, il va falloir courir, et prier pour que le planton qui garde Bunny soit tellement surpris par mon apparition qu'il me laisse une longueur d'avance. J'hésite. Je sais que si je fais ça, tous mes poursuivants vont se concentrer autour de Bunny et leur présence m'interdira certainement de m'en approcher à nouveau. Cette perspective me déprime tellement que je tarde à me décider.

Subitement, une sonnerie lugubre retentit à un volume exagéré. Pour ajouter à son écho sinistre, la lumière du plafond passe du blanc cru au rouge infernal. Je plaque aussitôt mes mains sur mes oreilles. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Mes yeux paniqués cherchent les saïyens du regard. Celui qui s'avance vers moi s'immobilise et lève des yeux contrariés vers l'éclairage rouge. Il hausse les épaules avec un grognement et semble abandonner la traque pour s'éloigner d'un pas résigné.

Je tourne aussitôt la tête pour vérifier ce que fait la sentinelle de Bunny. Il fait exactement la même chose. Il part d'une allure tranquille, les bras croisés avec nonchalance. Je comprends que l'alarme et l'éclairage sont une sorte de signal d'évacuation.

J'oublie les saïyen et je contemple à nouveau Bunny, baignée maintenant d'une lueur rouge fantasmagorique. Je réalise que le départ est proche. La porte vers l'aire d'envol ne va pas tarder à s'ouvrir et tout être vivant qui resterait sans protection ici serait aussitôt happé dans le vide sidéral.

Pourtant, les terriens n'ont pas l'air d'avoir embarqué encore. Ils ne vont sûrement pas tarder, je dois me dépêcher.

Je vérifie qu'il n'y a plus de saïyen à l'horizon et j'escalade la passerelle avec empressement jusqu'à la porte. Elle est verrouillée bien sûr. J'observe le bloc du code. Il y a un code universel sur tous les engins de la Capsule… Enfin, en tout cas, il y en avait un il y a trois ans. Peu de gens le connaissent mais j'en fais partie. Faisais partie.

Ma mémoire flanche de nouveau. Je n'ai plus utilisé ce code depuis si longtemps. J'essaye de me concentrer devant le bloc de touches, le crâne toujours vrillé par cette foutue alarme qui hurle sans fin. Mes doigts sont en suspens au-dessus du cadran, mais je ne me souviens plus.

J'essaye autre chose. Je ferme les yeux. Parfois, les doigts savent mieux que le cerveau. Le geste de taper le code devient si instinctif qu'il se fait sans y penser, comme un pas de danse. Si on essaye de trop y réfléchir, on trébuche et on perd le rythme alors que les pieds savent parfaitement ce qu'ils ont à faire.

Je ne pense à rien et je laisse mes doigts pianoter comme ils le sentent. Un léger bip retentit, à peine audible à cause de la sirène incessante de l'alarme. J'ouvre les yeux et observe avec incrédulité la porte qui se déverrouille pour me permettre l'accès à l'intérieur du vaisseau.

Je m'y engouffre sans réfléchir et referme immédiatement derrière moi. Le son insupportable de l'alarme du garage est subitement atténué, c'est un soulagement instantané. Il n'y a pas un bruit dans le cockpit désert. _Hello Bunny, me voilà._

J'ai le cœur battant. J'ai déjà l'impression d'être rentrée chez moi, même si, dans le fond, cet aéronef n'a absolument rien de particulier qui le distingue de ceux dans lesquels j'ai voyagé avec les saïyens.

Il faut que je me cache. Cette évidence me rappelle subitement à la réalité. Les terriens n'ont pas encore embarqué mais c'est très certainement imminent, et il est plus que probable qu'ils ne soient pas seuls. Il doit y avoir des saïyens avec eux. D'ailleurs, il est même possible qu'il n'y ait _que_ des saïyens. Des saïyens de la Terre, que les autres saïyens s'obstinent à appeler des terriens, mais des saïyens avant tout. Et même si ce sont des terriens, qu'est-ce qui me garantit qu'ils ne me livreront pas ? Rien du tout.

Je connais Bunny. C'est mon père qui l'a conçu. Je sais immédiatement où je peux me planquer sans prendre trop de risques pendant le vol.

Je me dirige sans hésiter vers l'arrière, là où sont les cellules avec couchettes. Je choisis la plus grande d'entre elle. Il y a un double plafond dans ces chambres, on l'a mis en place pour permettre un éclairage individuel.

J'escalade la banquette et je mets un coup de poing bien placé pour déloger une partie du coffrage. Je me hisse sur la partie encore en place et me blottis entre le vrai plafond et le faux plafond. J'arrive à refermer tout juste au moment où j'entends la porte du vaisseau s'ouvrir.

Un moment j'ai un doute sur la solidité du faux plafond. Est-ce qu'il va soutenir mon poids ?

Ça a l'air. Je ne peux plus que prier maintenant. Les voix de l'équipage qui s'installe me parviennent étouffées. Je suis mal installée, gênée par les fils électriques qui alimentent les spots vissés dans le faux plafond, recroquevillée dans une position impossible, dans l'obscurité complète. Je me demande si je vais tenir tout le voyage. Je m'aperçois que je ne sais même pas pour combien de temps on en a et je n'ai rien à manger. Je verrai plus tard, tout mieux que de rester ici.

J'entends quelqu'un ouvrir la porte coulissante de la cellule et un pas à l'intérieur. Des bruits de froissement, puis le visiteur ressort et referme la porte derrière lui. Silence. Juste le murmure des discussions des occupants du vaisseau.

Le décollage est une plaie. Il y a un bruit assourdissant qui vibre toutes les cloisons autour de moi, mes poumons sont impitoyablement oppressés. Je ferme les yeux et reste immobile en attendant que ça passe. J'ai à nouveau un doute sur la solidité du faux plafond. S'il s'écroulait et moi avec ?

Les manœuvres me semblent interminables avant que Bunny ne finisse par s'apaiser et semble enfin prendre sa vitesse de croisière. Le fracas étourdissant du décollage a laissé place à un bourdonnement entêtant et je me détends un peu.

Je commence à prendre conscience que je ne vais sûrement pas pouvoir rester indéfiniment planquée ici. Et si le voyage durait plusieurs jours ? Comment manger ? Je suis déjà ankylosée après à peine une heure dans cette position, comment espérer tenir ?

Mes méditations sont interrompues par le bruit de la porte coulissante à nouveau. L'occupant de la cellule est de retour. Je m'efforce de rester le plus tranquille possible, et je retiens mon souffle, attentive à chaque son.

Subitement, quelques coups sont frappés contre la paroi du plafond.

\- Allez, sors de là, lâche une voix d'homme.

Je comprends sans doute possible que c'est à moi qu'on s'adresse. Je suis incontestablement découverte. Le ton est ferme mais pas agressif et je me prends à espérer que je trouverai peut-être des alliés ici. De toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu rester coincée comme ça bien longtemps.

J'exerce une pression sur la partie du coffrage que j'avais retirée pour me cacher et je me laisse glisser dans le vide, les jambes en avant.

Des mains saisissent ma taille pour me permettre de descendre et de regagner le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande à nouveau l'homme à qui je tourne le dos.

Maintenant que je suis sortie de mon refuge, j'entends la voix plus clairement et j'ai aussitôt un coup au cœur. Je me retourne d'un seul mouvement.

\- Gokû…

J'ai murmuré, bredouillé son nom, mes lèvres ont à peine retrouvé comment on articulait ce mot. Il est là, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux hagards avec toujours la même tête. Exactement la même que le dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Lui n'arrive même pas à bégayer la première syllabe de mon nom.

Je me jette à son cou sans réfléchir.

\- Gokû, Gokû… Comment… J'ai cru…

Ma voix se casse dans un sanglot incontrôlable. Visiblement assommé par la surprise, il tarde à me rendre mon étreinte, mais finit par poser timidement ses mains dans mon dos.

\- Bulma, bredouille-t-il après un moment.

Il répète mon nom, comme pour se convaincre de la réalité de nos retrouvailles et me serre un peu plus contre lui. Je ne peux plus m'arrêter de pleurer.

Ce sont des larmes de joie bien sûr, mais de soulagemenussi. Cette manière complètement inattendue de le retrouver, c'est comme une promesse que le cauchemar est fini et que tout va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer parce que je ne suis plus toute seule. Bien sûr, tout va bien se passer maintenant, c'est sûr. J'aime cet homme que j'enlace avidement, je ne crains plus rien, je suis libre, pour toujours. Tout est fini, je respire de nouveau… Je…

\- Chhhuuutt.

Je le regarde avec perplexité. Il a mis son doit sur ses lèvres.

\- Ne fais pas de bruit, personne ne doit savoir que tu es ici, chuchote-t-il.

Je serre les lèvres et fronce légèrement les sourcils. Evidemment, tout n'est pas fini. Evidemment, tout peut encore basculer et je peux me retrouver à la case départ ou pire. Evidemment, je ne suis pas encore en sécurité, et d'ailleurs, le serai-je jamais ? Sauf, peut-être, si j'acceptais les exigences de son Altesse et de sa cage dorée ? Même Gokû ne peut me protéger de Végéta, j'aurais dû retenir la leçon.

Il me fait assoir sur la couchette. J'obéis et essuie mes yeux en reniflant le plus silencieusement possible tandis qu'il remet le faux plafond en place. Je l'observe et il croise mon regard. Il me sourit d'un air rassurant. Ses traits sont si amicaux, son expression si enjouée, ça fait longtemps que personne ne m'a plus regardée comme ça.

\- Attends-moi là, une minute, reprend-t-il.

Il sort en prenant soin de refermer la porte sur lui. Je soupire et me cale contre le mur, les genoux ramenés contre ma poitrine. Je ne sais combien de temps je reste seule avant qu'il ne reparaisse. Je perds le fil, bercée par le bourdonnement des moteurs. Quand il revient, j'ai instinctivement un sursaut de frayeur.

Il verrouille la porte de la cellule derrière lui et s'assoit à côté de moi. Il me contemple une minute et je lui rends son regard. Tout comme moi, il peine à croire ce qu'il voit.

\- Tu étais là, tout ce temps-là ? finit-il par murmurer avec incrédulité.

Sa réflexion me stupéfait, j'ai bien envie de lui dire la même chose, mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps.

\- Je t'ai cherchée partout. Ça fait trois ans que j'essaye de te trouver sans éveiller les soupçons de Végéta.

\- Végéta ?

Je me raidis à l'évocation du prince. Gokû sourit tristement.

\- S'il avait appris que je te cherchais, il t'aurait mise hors de ma portée… ou pire… C'est lui qui a décidé de te réduire en esclavage, tu te souviens ? Il n'aurait pas aimé que j'essaye de défaire ce qu'il avait fait. Alors j'ai essayé de te trouver sans qu'il le sache.

\- Mais… J'ai toujours fait partie de sa Maison…

Gokû hausse les sourcils. Son expression est navrée et douloureuse.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé à ça... Quand il t'a emmenée, il m'a juré qu'il t'enverrait servir dans les colonies les plus perdues de l'univers, là où c'est le plus dur, explique-t-il.

\- Quoi ?... Pourquoi ?

Ma voix est tremblante, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Végéta aime tant faire du mal comme ça.

\- Tu sais… Il est…

Gokû s'interrompt et détourne le regard.

\- Je crois qu'il a toujours voulu que je quitte la Terre, que je combatte à ses côtés, que j'aille écumer les galaxies à son service… Je crois que ça le rendait furieux que je reste avec vous là-bas. Je…

Il lève les yeux vers moi de nouveau. Je le fixe avec effarement. Je comprends inconsciemment ce qu'il est en train de me dire et mes lèvres le formulent dans un souffle.

\- Il m'a prise… pour… te faire du mal… C'est ça ? Comme… Une punition ?

Il hoche faiblement la tête avec une tristesse infinie.

\- Je n'ai pas compris ce que voulait Végéta, c'est censé être un honneur de combattre à ses côtés et il y a beaucoup d'aspirants. Moi, je n'ai jamais été candidat, tout ce que je voulais c'était rester sur Terre et quand il est venu en visite, il attendait que je lui demande d'entrer dans ses troupes d'élite.

Gokû pince les lèvres avec embarras. Son expression est misérable.

\- J'ai rien compris Bulma, je ne comprends toujours rien, je ne suis pas un guerrier de très haut rang, tu sais, c'est pour ça qu'on me fout la paix. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Végéta voulait que je combatte à ses côtés et il aurait préféré mourir que de s'abaisser à me le demander ou à me l'ordonner... Excuse-moi.

Il m'enlace brusquement et sa voix meure à mon oreille. Je reste figée par la stupéfaction. Tout ça pour ça ? Ce connard a brisé trois ans de ma vie par fierté ? Par frustration de voir une de ses lubies hors d'atteinte ?

Gokû me libère et m'observe avec insistance. Il attend que je lui pardonne. Il n'est pas coupable, je sais qu'il n'est pas responsable des agissements de son prince psychopathe. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à le rassurer. Je reste glaciale et silencieuse, abasourdie par la douleur de ce que je viens de comprendre.

\- Comment tu as fini par comprendre tout ça, Gokû ? A quel moment tu as compris que ma vie ne tenait qu'à toi de satisfaire ton Prince ?

Ma voix est froide. Je ne la reconnais pas. Je ne me reconnais pas à cet instant. Je me fais l'impression d'être d'une dureté inouïe avec lui mais j'ai un besoin avide de réponse tout d'un coup.

Gokû soupire.

\- Il y a un mois environ. Quand votre vaisseau est tombé en panne, il a fini par me le dire, répond-t-il.

Il se frotte l'arrière du crâne et lève les yeux vers le plafond, comme pris dans une intense réflexion. Puis il me fixe.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait retrouvée, que si j'acceptais de le suivre au front, il te libèrerait.

\- Retrouvée ? Mais j'étais là, avec lui. J'ai toujours été avec lui ! Quelle ordure !

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a dit, il m'a dit que tu étais sur Végitasei et qu'il te ferait ramener si je partais avec lui.

Je suis prise d'une colère indescriptible. Je le hais de nouveau. C'est ça ? Tout me revient d'un coup. Je le revois retirer le foulard, ce jour où j'ai nettoyé les restes de sa femme de chambre, je revois ses yeux surpris quand il a vu mes cheveux. _Je me souviens de toi,_ t_u es la servante de Kakarott. _Quelle salaud...

Quand il s'est souvenu de moi, il s'est souvenu qu'il détenait un bon moyen de tenter une nouvelle fois de récupérer Gokû. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a _protégée_, j'étais sa précieuse monnaie d'échange. C'est pour ça aussi qu'il a voulu me garder enfermée dans sa chambre après l'agression de Nappa, il a réalisé que s'il me laissait trop libre, je pourrais me balader dans le vaisseau en plein jour et croiser Gokû. Encore une fois et toujours, je n'étais qu'un pion entre ses mains, je n'ai jamais été que ça…

Une rage subite me déchire les tripes et brouille ma vision. Sans savoir ce que je fais je frappe Gokû de mon poing serré. Je l'atteins à l'épaule et il n'essaye même pas d'esquiver mon geste. Je répète mes coups de mes poings dérisoires et il se laisse faire sans réagir.

\- Vous êtes des monstres ! Tous des monstres ! Et votre Prince est le pire d'entre vous !

J'ai la gorge serrée par les sanglots. Il finit par emprisonner précautionneusement mes poignets pour me calmer.

\- Bulma, je suis si désolé… Je ne voulais pas ça. Si j'avais su… j'aurais tout fait, tout.

Sa voix implorante et désolée me brise le cœur parce qu'elle me fait prendre conscience que ma réaction à son encontre est injuste. On a tous été floués par Végéta. Lui comme moi. Le vrai monstre c'était Végéta. Je me demande s'il avait prévu aussi de coucher avec moi ou si c'était un bonus dans son plan et cette simple question me fait fondre en larmes.

Gokû m'attire doucement contre lui et je pleure comme une petite fille contre sa poitrine. Je ne peux plus m'arrêter. Il y a tout à la fois tout d'un coup. Trois ans de frustration, de solitude, de doute, de peur, de colère et de haine.

**ooo0oooo0ooo**

**Je commence à me rendre compte que dans cet univers alternatif, les situations de Végéta et Bulma sont en fait inversées jusqu'ici si on se réfère à l'histoire originale. C'est elle qui est introduite dans son monde**** à lui****, "invitée" par lui, et c'est elle qui le quitte parce qu'elle ne trouve pas sa place dans son univers et qu'elle a d'autres aspirations dans l'existence. J'ai conçu le scénario comme ça de manière tout à fait inconsciente.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey, super-merci pour les reviews et l'enthousiasme pour cette histoire. J'aime vos interrogations, elles m'aident à peaufiner mon scénar'^^_

_Avertissement pour la suite: on est toujours dans un UA, donc, même si je conserve les personnages et la trame grossière de l'histoire, il y aura des accrocs dans la chronologie générale et les cartes seront parfois un peu mélangées. Rien de blasphématoire pour Toriyama mais ne soyez pas surpris (ou plutôt, laissez vous surprendre, c'est mieux)._

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Une Bulma Briefs morose me fixe dans le miroir. Mes traits trahissent ma fatigue et l'une de mes pommettes porte encore la trace de ma rencontre avec Nappa. Sa couleur grisâtre ajoute à mon air sinistre et mes yeux sont comme éteints.

C'est la première fois depuis trois ans que j'enfile autre chose que mes nippes d'esclave. Je flotte un peu dans ce jean, mon corps a perdu de la consistance. J'ai lâché mes cheveux aussi, et leur masse retombe sans grâce sur mes épaules. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont morts d'avoir été si longtemps enroulés dans des foulards serrés et dans des chignons tirés. Ils sont à mon image, un peu déglingués. Mais je sais qu'ils s'en remettront.

Ça fait un moment que j'observe mon reflet sans y croire. C'est moi, c'est bien moi malgré tout et je suis sur Terre.

Les révélations de Gokû, ont gelé tout mon être. Depuis qu'il m'a raconté son histoire, j'ai cessé de ressentir et de réfléchir, comme si tous les engrenages à l'intérieur de moi s'étaient simultanément bloqués. Le voyage a duré presque une semaine, pendant laquelle, j'ai à peine parlé. De toute façon, j'ai même perdu l'habitude de parler.

Gokû s'est occupé de tout heureusement. Il a saboté la radio pour éviter que le vaisseau princier ne puisse pas communiquer avec les terriens, il m'a cachée, il m'a nourrie et hier, après notre atterrissage, il s'est débrouillé pour me ramener discrètement chez lui. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans lui, je me suis sentie si abattue après nos retrouvailles, c'était comme si j'avais renoncé à me battre et à avancer.

Mais me voilà, et progressivement, je sens que mon esprit se ranime et se reconnecte à la réalité qui m'entoure. Je suis dans la chambre de Chichi et Gokû à me contempler dans la glace de l'armoire, et à me souvenir que tout cela est bien réel.

Je devrais me réjouir d'avoir survécu et d'être enfin de retour mais le sentiment d'avoir été broyée dans une histoire qui ne me concernait pas m'écorche encore terriblement. Je ne sais pas l'expliquer, ça fait pourtant déjà trois ans qu'on ne me traite plus comme une personne et je croyais que je m'y étais habituée, que ça ne me touchait plus, mais comprendre que Végéta ne s'est servi de moi que pour atteindre Gokû m'a anéantie.

Tout ce temps, je m'étais convaincue qu'il m'avait choisie parce qu'il m'avait remarquée, parce qu'il n'avait pas supporté mes airs bravaches, parce que d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'avais suffisamment attiré son attention pour agacer son tempérament autoritaire. Même pas. La seule chose qu'il avait remarquée c'était l'amitié que Gokû me portait.

Dans le fond, ça ne change pas grand-chose au résultat, mais pour moi, ça change tout. Ça me blesse encore plus profondément de mesurer à quel point je n'ai jamais rien représenté dans son esprit.

Debout, face au reflet de ce que je suis maintenant, je serre les dents. Je ne dois pas laisser Végéta m'atteindre encore comme ça. Je dois garder la tête haute parce que finalement, je lui ai damé le pion et me revoilà, libre et chez moi. Je dois m'extirper de cette catatonie qui engourdit mes sens et mes pensées depuis une semaine, même si c'est difficile, même si mon cœur reste lourd comme une pierre. Je me sermonne intérieurement, sans grande conviction.

Je frotte mes yeux cernés et je soupire. J'entends un faible bruit derrière moi et je me retourne. Chichi est là, sur le seuil de la porte de la chambre, debout et silencieuse. Je lis encore dans ses yeux la stupéfaction à peine voilée de me voir là, en chair et en os. Elle m'adresse un sourire timide. Elle n'a pas changé. Lui rendre son sourire me demande un effort incroyable.

Mon regard tombe sur le petit être caché dans ses jupes. Leur _fils_. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que Gokû a eu un fils. Il a un peu plus de deux ans et je calcule que Chichi est tombée enceinte quand j'ai quitté la Terre.

Je n'aime pas trop les enfants. Je suis mal à l'aise avec eux, peut-être parce que j'ai été fille unique et que je n'ai jamais fréquenté de gamins dans ma vie, même quand j'étais petite moi-même. Je ne sais jamais comment me comporter avec eux, ils m'embarrassent et m'ennuient.

Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ce petit garçon magnifique. Il ressemble à sa mère mais ses yeux sont définitivement ceux de Gokû. Il est tout à la fois impatient et craintif et m'observe comme une chose incroyable, le regard plein de questions. En le contemplant, je sens que mon cœur se remet à battre tout doucement.

Gokû m'a dit son nom mais je ne m'en souviens plus.

\- Comment il s'appelle ?

Chichi baisse les yeux sur son fils et passe sa main dans ses cheveux pour l'encourager à sortir de ses jambes et à se montrer. Il résiste un peu mais finit par accepter de faire un pas.

\- Gohan. Il a un peu plus de deux ans, répond Chichi avec une tendresse évidente.

Je m'accroupis instinctivement pour me mettre à sa hauteur et paraître moins impressionnante. Je n'arrive pas à sourire franchement mais je prends ma voix la plus douce possible en lui tendant la main.

\- Bonjour Gohan, je suis Bulma.

Il s'approche avec une légère hésitation et finit par me serrer la main. Il prend un peu d'assurance et bredouille un bonjour sosottant. On se dévisage un instant avec la même curiosité, puis je me relève.

Chichi me fixe avec tristesse dans le dos de son fils.

\- Je t'ai préparé à manger, annonce-t-elle, tu as faim ?

Je hoche la tête et je la suis dans la cuisine. L'odeur de ses plats me fait aussitôt saliver. Je m'assois sans hésitation et je commence à enfourner la nourriture dans ma bouche d'un geste mécanique et continu. J'ai perdu toutes mes manières et je dévore comme si mon repas était chronométré, comme si on allait me retirer mon assiette. Comme d'habitude, la cuisine de Chichi est excellente, mais je ne prends même pas le temps de savourer, une bouchée en remplace avidement une autre.

Au bout d'un moment, mon estomac proteste et me rappelle qu'il n'est pas habitué à une telle quantité de nourriture. Je suis obligée de ralentir et de faire une pause. Je m'aperçois alors que Gohan et Chichi m'observent avec des mines perplexes. Je prends conscience du spectacle grossier que je viens de donner et je m'essuie la bouche avec embarras. Je me force à poser mes couverts, même si l'assiette n'est pas vide.

Chichi s'est assise à une place vide de la table avec moi, tandis que Gohan se tient debout à côté d'elle, agrippé à sa chaise comme pour se rassurer.

Les prunelles noires de Chichi m'examinent minutieusement. Son regard est un mélange de curiosité assombrie de préoccupation et je pressens les questions qu'elle a très envie de poser et auxquelles je n'ai aucune envie de répondre. Elle s'éclaircit la voix pour rompre le silence gêné qui est tombé sur la pièce.

\- Gokû ne va pas tarder à rentrer, explique-t-elle à mi-voix, il… a des choses à régler… Tu sais…

Elle ne finit par sa phrase et fronce légèrement les sourcils. Elle semble chercher ses mots et ça éveille une inquiétude imperceptible en moi. Elle écarte nerveusement une mèche de cheveux qui s'est échappée de sa coiffure et tombe sur sa joue. Puis elle soupire doucement avant de reprendre.

\- Végéta… Ne va pas s'arrêter là.

Je baisse les yeux silencieusement à l'évocation de ce nom. Mon estomac se serre subitement douloureusement et je me lève précipitamment pour courir vomir mon repas dans les toilettes. Mon corps me fait durement payer ma voracité et je sens tous les muscles de mon ventre se contracter impitoyablement pour expulser la nourriture trop riche que je viens d'engloutir en un temps record.

C'est un réflexe naturel que j'aurai dû anticiper après des années d'une alimentation sous-dosée, mais, quand je me relève, certainement pâle comme un linge, Chichi est devant la porte des toilettes avec une expression navrée et je comprends qu'elle croit que c'est la mention du Prince des saïyens qui m'a rendue malade. Et peut-être qu'elle n'a pas tout à fait tort. Elle se tord les mains anxieusement et me fixe avec une telle tristesse que je me sens obligée de la rassurer.

\- Végéta croit que je suis morte dans le hangar de son vaisseau quand la porte vers l'aire d'envol s'est ouverte. Il n'a aucune raison de penser que je suis là.

\- Il en est pourtant fermement convaincu, annonce une voix derrière Chichi.

Gokû apparaît subitement dans mon champ de vision. Gohan a une exclamation de joie et se jette vers son père qui lui adresse un sourire affectueux.

\- Gohan, va donc jouer dehors tant qu'il fait beau. Ta mère t'appellera pour dîner, propose-t-il avec douceur à son fils.

\- Bulma est malade, explique le garçon en tournant ses grands yeux noirs et inquiets vers moi.

Je le fixe d'un œil vide et mets un temps à comprendre qu'il fait référence au fait que je viens de vomir mon repas. Les enfants… Je devrais lui sourire, le rassurer, le détromper, mais rien ne vient et c'est Chichi qui s'en charge en le guidant vers la porte de la maison tout en lui assurant que tout va bien.

Je lève les yeux vers Gokû. Il m'observe lui aussi avec une inquiétude évidente, en pinçant légèrement les lèvres.

\- Il est furieux, murmure-t-il.

Il n'a pas besoin de préciser de qui il parle. Végéta. Mon esprit me renvoie subitement la dernière image que j'ai de lui, reposant tranquillement au milieu des draps. C'est douloureux comme un coup de poignard.

\- J'ai essayé de le convaincre, soupire Gokû, je lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas ici mais évidemment, il ne me croit pas. Comme j'ai coupé la liaison radio avec son vaisseau pour éviter qu'il nous fasse faire demi-tour, il se doute de quelque chose. Je lui ai dit que c'était une avarie de la transmission, mais il n'en démord pas.

Bien sûr. Il n'est pas con. Comment j'ai pu croire qu'il goberait notre histoire ? Comment j'ai pu croire que je me débarrasserai de lui si facilement ? Je ressens le besoin de m'appuyer contre le mur derrière moi tout d'un coup.

\- Il… Il a pris une navette et il est parti à notre suite… Il sera là bientôt, reprend Gokû à mi-voix.

J'ai les yeux rivés au sol et je détaille le plancher en bois avec une fascination extrême. Un frisson parcourt mon échine et je l'ignore royalement. Je ne devrais pas être surprise. Je lutte pour refouler l'angoisse qui monte en moi. Ce cauchemar ne s'arrêtera jamais.

\- Il faut te cacher, Bulma, conclut Gokû d'une voix apaisante.

Je frémis et plante brusquement mes yeux dans les siens. Me cacher ? Il me dit ça comme si ça pouvait suffire, comme si tout allait bien se passer. Je sais qu'il pense bien faire, je sais qu'il cherche désespérément une solution pour m'épargner, pour nous épargner tous, mais je sais aussi que ça ne marche pas comme ça avec Végéta.

Pauvre Gokû. Il se sent si mal. Je sais qu'il se sent mal. Mais je suis incapable de réconfort, je n'arrive même pas à lui dire que je lui pardonne. Est-ce que je lui pardonne ? Est-ce que j'ai besoin de lui pardonner ? Il a l'air à la fois si fort et si vulnérable à cet instant.

\- Tu pourrais te réfugier chez mon père, souffle Chichi.

Elle est revenue et me dévisage avec affolement, debout à côté de son mari. Je me demande ce qu'elle sait. Est-ce qu'elle sait que je ne suis pas la seule que Végéta veut prendre ? Est-ce qu'elle sait que Gokû était prêt à le suivre dans son avancée guerrière au travers des galaxies, en échange de ma libération ? Est-ce qu'elle se doute qu'elle et son fils n'avaient absolument aucune place dans cette vie-là ? Je n'en ai pas l'impression.

Ils me regardent tous les deux comme si j'étais une pauvre chose meurtrie et traumatisée. L'insistance de Chichi à contempler ma joue blessée ne m'a pas échappé, pas plus que l'expression compatissante et navrée de Gokû depuis qu'il m'a retrouvée. Je repense à mon reflet dans la glace et je m'aperçois que c'est en réalité le seul sentiment que j'inspire : de la pitié. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir.

Mais quelque chose en moi s'est réveillé. Je ne suis pas une pauvre chose meurtrie et traumatisée, je refuse de le devenir. J'ai traversé trois ans d'enfer qui n'ont pas réussi à m'anéantir, je refuse de laisser la terreur régir encore ma vie parce que si c'était pour en arriver là, j'aurais aussi bien fait de rester sagement sous la coupe des saïyens.

Cette idée commence à entrer en ébullition dans mon crâne et dissout progressivement ma léthargie, tandis que Chichi commence à s'agiter en expliquant comment je pourrais me rendre chez le roi Ox sans éveiller l'attention des saïyens.

\- Laisse-moi voir Végéta.

J'ai parlé d'une voix calme et monocorde mais cela a suffi pour que Chichi s'interrompe brusquement. Gokû et elle me fixent avec stupéfaction.

\- C'est de la folie, marmonne Gokû.

\- Croire que tu arriveras à calmer sa fureur à toi tout seul, c'est de la folie aussi, Gokû.

Je le défie du regard. Il sait que nous avons raison tous les deux. Végéta est imprévisible et rien n'est jamais garanti quand la colère le prend, rien n'est jamais rationnel, toute tentative de logique est pulvérisée. Espérer apaiser sa colère devient une folie en soi.

Gokû est réticent à la perspective de me mettre à nouveau en danger et je sais qu'il se sent encore terriblement coupable de ce qui m'est arrivé, son instinct de protection est à son maximum à cette minute. Je ne trouve qu'un moyen pour le faire plier, la menace.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il me poursuivrait, il m'a dit que si je m'enfuyais, il raserait cette planète pierre par pierre.

En entendant mes paroles, Chichi porte la main à sa bouche pour réprimer un gémissement de frayeur. Gokû se raidit et ses traits se crispent.

\- Il t'a dit ça ? souffle-t-il avec gravité.

\- Gokû, tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! s'exclame Chichi tout d'un coup.

Elle est totalement paniquée. Ses yeux sont vainement rivés à son mari qui les évitent et semble réfléchir anxieusement.

Je sens qu'il va céder à mon exigence. Pourtant, malgré mon calme apparent, ma proposition de l'accompagner et de rencontrer Végéta me terrifie moi-même. J'ai conscience que l'idée parait tout à fait insensée. S'il me trouve, il est probable qu'il ne me laissera plus partir, mais quelque chose en moi me convainc que les choses peuvent se passer autrement. Une intuition stupide qui ne repose sur rien mais qui flambe dans mon esprit. Ou peut-être que j'ai juste envie de le revoir pour tenter de comprendre son entêtement vis-à-vis de moi ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne veux plus subir les événements de ma pathétique petite vie, si tragiques soient-ils.

\- Bulma, tu es folle. S'il te met la main dessus, il te reprendra, tu oublies qui il est, objecte Gokû d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Crois-moi, Gokû, je sais qui il est, je l'ai servi pendant trois ans. S'il s'agit de le convaincre d'épargner la planète, on ne sera pas trop de deux.

Je me sens mal à l'aise sous leurs regards interrogateurs. Ils se demandent pourquoi je fais ça. Je ne peux pas leur dire ce qui s'est passé sur le vaisseau. D'ailleurs, moi-même je ne suis pas bien sûre de savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé entre Végéta et moi, mais il me paraît subitement évident que nos ébats n'ont jamais fait partie de son plan. Alors… S'il y a la moindre chance que j'aie pu influencer son comportement, peut-être y arriverai-je encore ?

Un bip strident interrompt le silence. Nous sursautons tous imperceptiblement, comme si Végéta venait d'apparaître. Gokû sort son téléphone et décroche avec empressement pour faire taire la sonnerie stressante. Chichi et moi ne le lâchons pas des yeux tandis qu'il écoute attentivement la voix à l'autre bout de la ligne. Finalement il se contente de raccrocher après avoir marmonné un « J'arrive » en saïyajin.

Il lève les yeux vers nos visages anxieux.

\- Il vient d'arriver… Mais je crois qu'il y a un autre problème.

\- Un autre problème ?

Chichi et moi avons murmuré en même temps avec effarement.

\- Végitasei. Je ne sais pas encore ce qui se passe exactement, je dois aller au quartier générale pour en apprendre plus, répond Gokû en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Je l'imite aussitôt pour lui rappeler ma volonté de l'accompagner. Il soupire mais ne proteste pas quand je le suis.

\- Gokû ! rappelle Chichi.

Il se tourne vers elle. Elle a les traits décomposés.

\- Fais attention, souffle-t-elle.

Gokû sourit faiblement à sa femme.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, répond-t-il doucement.

Le quartier général est à peine à quelques kilomètres de la maison de Gokû et Chichi et nous l'atteignons en quelques minutes. Les lieux n'ont pas changé. C'est une espèce de bunker géant et austère, à l'image des saïyens. Les soldats y grouillent. Tous ceux que nous croisons saluent Gokû avec respect avant de me jeter un œil étonné. A chaque fois, leurs regards me glacent irrésistiblement, mon esprit conditionné continue à les considérer comme des menaces. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me fondre un peu plus dans l'ombre de Gokû.

Nous avançons dans les couloirs sinistres jusqu'à son bureau. Tandis que nous nous rapprochons de notre destination, je me sens de plus en plus nerveuse, et de plus en plus consciente du danger. Je me mets à trembler de manière incontrôlable.

Les derniers temps, pourtant, Végéta a représenté la sécurité pour moi. Lui seul a su m'apaiser après l'agression de Nappa, alors que le choc me faisait presque perdre la tête. Il me semble que c'était des années en arrière. Alors que je marche sur les talons de Gokû, le seul Végéta dont j'arrive à me souvenir est celui que j'ai vu à l'œuvre ces trois dernières années, un monstre sanguinaire et froid que rien ne pouvait attendrir. Je me rappelle alors que c'est l'aspect dominant de sa personnalité et, même si je reste convaincue que la fuite n'était plus une solution, je commence à douter du bon sens de ma décision de le rencontrer. J'ai presque envie de prendre la main de Gokû, comme une gamine en quête de réconfort. Je ne le fais pas bien sûr.

J'essaye de me rassurer en repensant à la nuit de mon évasion, à la façon dont Végéta a tenté de faire barrage à mes lèvres de ses doigts, à la façon dont je l'ai désarmé alors, à la façon dont j'ai réussi à le convaincre de me faire un peu confiance. Je sais que j'ai fissuré quelque chose en lui. Ou peut-être que j'essaye simplement de m'en convaincre ? J'en sais plus rien dans le fond. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le risque est démesuré. Si je ne suis rien de plus pour lui qu'un pion avec bénéfice, il peut aussi bien me renvoyer éplucher des patates vertes au fin fond d'une colonie saïyenne puante. Ou me tuer.

Quand nous entrons, Végéta est là. Il est assis dans le fauteuil de Gokû, les pieds sur la table et un verre à la main déjà. La surprise nous fige tous instantanément.

Les prunelles noires du Prince se rivent à nous et je décrypte aussitôt la fureur à l'état pure dans leur éclat. Il me paraît évident qu'il ne s'attendait pas à me voir et je comprends aussitôt que ma présence accroit sa rage instantanément. C'est un affront qu'on lui fait de ne même pas prendre la peine d'essayer de me cacher. Il y a un instant de flottement où nous nous toisons avec stupéfaction.

Le silence est rompu par l'explosion de son verre entre la jointure de ses doigts crispés. Sans qu'un mot ait pu être prononcé, il expulse rageusement le bureau d'un coup de pied. Le meuble est éjecté sur la longueur de la pièce et dissémine impitoyablement tous les papiers et appareils qui y reposaient, avant de se fracasser bruyamment contre le mur opposé.

Je sursaute imperceptiblement et, inconsciemment, je fais un pas derrière Gokû.

\- Karott, siffle Végéta.

\- Végéta, il faut…

Gokû n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Végéta bondit sur lui et le plaque si violemment au mur que la paroi s'écroule autour de lui. Je réprime un cri de frayeur et m'écarte autant que possible. Je reste tétanisée tandis que Végéta se met à le frapper avec hargne. Gokû ne peut rien faire, empêtré dans les débris de plâtre. Végéta enchaine les coups avec une violence inouïe, sans lui laisser la moindre chance de se protéger ou de parler.

\- Tu m'as menti ! Tu as menti à ton Prince ! rugit-il avec une indignation et une fureur frémissante.

Il continue à frapper, sans que Gokû ne lui réponde. Mon ami parvient à peine à tenter de lever un bras en défense et le déferlement de violence continue. C'est une pluie sans fin de coups de poings que Végéta assène avec une rage aveugle.

Je réalise en un instant qu'il va le tuer. Il va le tuer sous mes yeux impuissants. Cette évidence me tire de ma stupéfaction, mais je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire.

\- Végéta ! Arrête ! Végéta !

Je hurle son nom en boucle sans résultat. Alors, submergée par la panique, je m'approche de lui. Ses genoux immobilisent les épaules de Gokû, qui est maintenant étendu sur le dos, et ses poings continuent à marteler infatigablement son visage qui ne semble plus être qu'une bouillie de sang. Sans réfléchir, j'agrippe l'épaule de Végéta en continuant à l'appeler, avec le vague espoir de le sortir de sa transe enragée.

Je suis rudement repoussée par ses mouvements enchaînés et je manque de perdre l'équilibre.

Il s'arrête brusquement de frapper. Il est essoufflé et Gokû reste immobile sous le poids de son corps, certainement inconscient maintenant. Je regarde avec détresse la face de mon ami, dévastée par l'agression impitoyable qu'il vient d'essuyer et j'ose à peine me demander s'il respire encore.

Végéta se relève et se tourne vers moi. Son souffle est encore saccadé.

\- Tu vois le résultat de tes petites magouilles ? crache-t-il avec mépris.

Je me mords les lèvres, incapable de détourner mon regard du corps de Gokû. Le spectacle ne m'inspire qu'une réponse possible.

\- T'es un monstre.

La réaction est immédiate. Il m'attrape brusquement par la nuque pour me forcer à le regarder.

\- Je suis le Prince de tous les saïyens, siffle-t-il, et je t'avais dit de rester tranquille…

Il pointe un doigt tremblant vers Gokû qui est toujours inerte sur le sol.

\- Tu vois ce qui arrive quand on me désobéit ? Tu le savais pourtant, je t'avais même mise en garde. Mais non… Têtue et stupide comme toujours, il a fallu que tu me défies ! Et Kakarott a été assez stupide pour te suivre…

Son ton accusateur me fait un effet terrible et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir incroyablement coupable, alors que je peine à croire que Gokû soit mort. Pourtant il doit l'être. Je connais la force de Végéta, je l'ai vu plus d'une fois s'en prendre à d'autres saïyens, même des officiers au potentiel de combat impensable.

Il y a du sang partout, Végéta a frappé avec une telle rage qu'il est mort, c'est évident. Ce gâchis incompréhensible et incessant éveille en moi un sentiment oppressant de désespoir mêlé de révolte.

\- Pourquoi ?

Végéta hausse légèrement les sourcils devant le ton péremptoire de ma question. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre finalement ? Pas grand-chose. J'insiste implacablement.

\- Pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi avoir menti à Gokû en lui faisant croire que j'étais sur Végitasei alors que j'étais avec toi ? Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas partir alors qu'il était prêt à te suivre, à te donner tout ce que tu exigeais ? Pourquoi, alors qu'il te suffit de demander pour avoir ? Qu'est-ce que ça changeait pour toi, un esclave de plus ou de moins ?

Son visage se ferme et il fronce les sourcils, offensé par mes questions acerbes. Je ne désarme pas après tout, s'il veut me tuer, qu'il me tue maintenant, qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Chichi ? Au petit ? C'est à mon tour de pointer un doigt accusateur vers lui.

\- Tu as à ce point besoin de pouvoir ? Tu n'en as donc jamais assez ? Tu crois que quelqu'un dans tout l'univers ose encore douter du monstre puissant que tu es ?

\- La ferme ! rugit-il en serrant sa poigne sur ma nuque.

Je réprime un sifflement de douleur, mais je n'en ai pas fini. Il me semble que la mort de Gokû a libéré toute la colère et la frustration que j'ai contenues toutes ces années.

\- Et alors ? Gokû se sentait coupable de ce que tu m'avais fait, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a aidée à m'enfuir mais il a toujours été loyal…

Je suis obligée de me taire sous le coup de la pression qu'il exerce maintenant dangereusement sur mon cou.

\- Rien ne te fait jamais taire, hein ? grogne-t-il d'une voix haletante.

Je tourne les yeux vers lui et je le défie du regard. J'ai compris qu'il ne me laisserait jamais libre. J'ai perdu tout espoir d'être libre et de le tuer à cet instant. Autant prendre ce qui me reste si je dois mourir et lui cracher ses vérités à la figure.

Ses yeux sont noirs de rage mais il me semble qu'il y a autre chose subitement. Comme cette fois, où il m'a semblé voir au travers de ses pupilles tout ce qu'il s'efforce de cacher. J'ai brusquement l'impression que mes paroles le blessent au-delà de son amour propre.

Tout d'un coup, un marmonnement nous interrompt. Nous reportons simultanément notre attention sur Gokû et ce que nous voyons nous fige instantanément. Il s'est assis et se relève en essuyant avec nonchalance le sang qui lui coule dans les yeux. Végéta me lâche sous le coup de la surprise. Je suis moi-même trop abasourdie pour me réjouir. J'ai assisté aux attaques enragées de Végéta, je sais à quel point il est redoutable et pourtant…

Végéta envoie un coup de poing exaspéré dans sa direction mais il le bloque le tranquillement d'un geste sûr et recule à peine sous l'élan.

Végéta abaisse enfin son poing avec résignation, il contemple son officier avec incrédulité. Sa colère est retombée face à ce phénomène incompréhensible qui pique sa curiosité et son besoin de comprendre.

Alors Gokû s'agenouille devant lui avec un respect totalement inattendu et baisse la tête.

\- Altesse, clame-t-il, je souhaite vous demander l'honneur de combattre à vos côtés. Accordez moi une place parmi vos officiers personnels et vous ne le regretterez pas, soyez en sûr.

La phrase est si solennelle et si obséquieuse après l'acidité de mes échanges avec Végéta, après la violence dont son Prince a fait preuve à son égard, que je me demande un instant si le cerveau de Gokû n'a pas été endommagé par l'agression qu'il vient de subir. Végéta lui-même écarquille les yeux, Gokû ne lui a visiblement jamais parlé de manière si formelle.

Gokû reste agenouillé sans bouger, sans même lever la tête vers son souverain. Végéta finit par reprendre sa contenance et croise les bras lentement. J'observe sa réaction avec appréhension. Il me lance un coup d'œil rapide puis pose à nouveau les yeux sur son sujet.

\- La place de Nappa vient de se libérer, marmonne Végéta, je vais y réfléchir.

\- Nappa ? s'étonne Gokû, qui ne peut s'empêcher de relever la tête.

Végéta me regarde à nouveau.

\- Nappa n'est même plus capable de se souvenir à quoi servent les chiottes à l'heure qu'il est, tu prendras sa place.

Les traits de Gokû s'affaissent imperceptiblement; il n'a jamais pu retenir sa compassion pour tout être vivant et évidemment il est attristé par ce qui est arrivé à Nappa. En ce qui me concerne, c'est un intense soulagement mais je ne fais aucun commentaire. Végéta est un monstre, mais je dois admettre que, de temps à autre, ça m'arrange.

Quelques coups nerveux sont frappés à la porte et un saïyen entre sans attendre, avec une mine crispée. Il a un moment de pause en remarquant les blessures de Gokû qui s'est relevé, et l'état misérable de la pièce dévastée. Mais il enchaine aussitôt, il a l'air très pressé.

\- Altesse, Gouverneur, le Roi Végéta est en ligne et il veut vous parler, annonce-t-il sur le ton de l'urgence.

Végéta et Gokû échangent un regard grave et emboitent immédiatement le pas nerveux du messager qui repart déjà. Je les observe avec curiosité tandis qu'ils sortent. Après un moment, je m'apprête à les suivre mais deux soldats surgissent sur mon chemin.

\- Suis-nous, grogne l'un d'eux.

Je fronce les sourcils avec incrédulité. Ils ne peuvent pas s'adresser à moi, j'accompagne Gokû et Végéta. Je ne réponds pas et j'essaye simplement de me faufiler entre eux mais ils passent chacun un bras sous l'un des miens et la panique m'assaille. Je proteste.

\- Laissez-moi ! Gokû ! Gokû !

Je hurle mais Gokû n'est déjà plus en vue dans le couloir. Je résiste de tout mon poids aux deux soldats qui commencent à râler contre ma rébellion.

\- Calme-toi un peu ou on t'assomme, siffle l'un des deux.

\- Où m'emmenez-vous ? Je suis une amie du gouverneur ! Vous…

\- On agit sur ordre du Prince, coupe le soldat avec ennui.

Ces mots me gèlent l'estomac. Le Prince ? Végéta n'a donc pas renoncé ? Et Gokû espérait l'avoir calmé en entrant dans sa garde personnelle. Je dois le prévenir, Végéta nous a grugés. Mais pour l'instant, Gokû n'est plus en vue. Je sais qu'un message personnel du Roi n'attend pas, et Gokû doit être déjà dans la salle de transmission, il ne se doute de rien.

Je crie à me couper le souffle et l'un des saïyens finit par me bâillonner en plaquant rudement sa main sur ma bouche. Son camarade et lui me soulèvent avec une facilité frustrante et m'emmènent jusqu'à une pièce où ils m'abandonnent après avoir verrouillé la porte derrière eux.

Ils m'ont jeté sans ménagement sur le sol. Je me relève aussitôt et je mets un coup de poing furieux dans la porte, non pas dans un espoir quelconque de la faire céder mais surtout pour marquer ma colère. Mais personne ne s'inquiète de mon humeur, c'est évident. Très vite, je n'entends déjà plus leurs pas.

Je finis par me retourner avec un soupir pour faire connaissance avec ma nouvelle prison. Je suis assez étonnée de constater que ce n'est pas une cellule. Ce serait plutôt un salon. La pièce n'est pas très grande mais il y a de la moquette épaisse, des banquettes moelleuses, une petite table basse. Un genre d'alcôve pour discussions diplomatiques.

Il y a même une fenêtre qui donne sur la montagne au loin. Je m'assois avec lassitude sur l'une des banquettes et enfouit mon visage dans mes mains.

Végéta n'a pas renoncé. Il va prendre Gokû, mais il n'a pas renoncé. Son entêtement me laisse perplexe. Je savais bien sûr que c'était un risque, qu'il pouvait décider de nous garder tous les deux. Gokû _et _moi. Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêche après tout? Il est le Prince de tous les connards. J'avais juste espéré…J'ai toujours espéré qu'il était autre chose que ce qu'il donnait à voir, j'en reste convaincue même maintenant. Tout à l'heure, quand nous avons cru Gokû mort, j'ai lu quelque chose dans les yeux de Végéta, quelque chose qui n'était pas la satisfaction d'être le plus puissant pour une fois. J'ai même eu l'impression qu'il essayait de m'expliquer qu'il n'avait pas voulu agresser Gokû, que c'était mon comportement qui l'y avait contraint d'une certaine manière. Cette façon qu'il a de retourner les choses… Comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait libre de ses actes.

Il est libre de ses actes. Plus ou moins. Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu pour le convaincre de me laisser partir. Il y a une infime particule de générosité en lui et je dois trouver le moyen de la faire parler.

Le mettre au défi n'est pas une bonne tactique. A tête reposée, ça paraît évident mais mon tempérament sanguin n'a pas toujours su le comprendre. Ce qu'il faut… C'est un peu de psychologie, la manière douce, quoi. Celle-là, je suis assurée qu'il ne la connaît pas, mais elle ne marchera que si j'arrive à fissurer sa carapace. Je l'ai déjà fait, me laissera-t-il le refaire après la trahison de ma fuite ?

Tandis que je pèse la faible probabilité que j'ai de convaincre Végéta de me libérer, j'assiste à la tombée de la nuit qui estompe, puis finalement occulte la montagne qui se dresse au loin derrière la vitre.

Tout est silencieux. On n'est même pas venu m'apporter à manger et j'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures que je suis ici. J'ai cessé de me poser des questions sans réponse sur ses motivations et je me résigne à ce que sera sa volonté.

Etrangement, je n'ai plus peur. Bien sûr, je redoute de retourner à l'état d'esclave, mais Végéta lui-même ne me fait plus peur.

J'observe rêveusement les lueurs de la petite ville autour du Quartier Général des saïyens. Je n'ai même pas pensé à allumer la lumière, attendant patiemment sans même savoir quoi.

Le bruit de la porte me tire de mes méditations oiseuses et quand je me retourne, je trouve Végéta devant moi, sans grande surprise. Il actionne distraitement l'interrupteur et me fixe un instant. Il est pensif et hésitant, mais surtout, il est calme.

Je m'aperçois qu'il n'y a plus de tensions entre nous. Nous sommes tous les deux trop fatigués par cette querelle incessante, et il n'y a personne ici pour juger de ses actes ou de ses paroles. Plus que jamais, il est lui-même à nouveau, et c'est une chance pour moi.

\- J'avais dit que je raserai cette planète, marmonne-t-il.

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Il a parlé avec une touche de lassitude. Je le sens préoccupé par quelque chose.

\- Ne fais pas ça. Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

\- Non ?

Il a penché la tête avec un sourire narquois pour me signifier que ce n'est pas moi qui décide. Je lui rends son sourire et je m'assois plus correctement pour lui faire face. J'approche ma main de la sienne pour la prendre mais il esquive mon geste. Je ne me décourage pas et réfléchis à nouveau à la meilleure façon d'aborder le seul sujet qui m'importe.

\- Je ferai ce que tu voudras. De mon plein gré.

Il hausse les sourcils avec incrédulité en entendant mes paroles. Je poursuis sans ciller.

\- Maintenant… Si tu veux vraiment savoir… Je ne sais pas trop à quoi je pourrais te servir dans tes croisades intergalactiques… On sait tous les deux que je suis une femme de chambre déplorable et…

Il s'assoit, tandis que je cherche mes mots pour continuer mon explication. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre que mon approche soit la bonne mais je m'aperçois que mon petit discours a l'air de l'intéresser. Je m'éclaircis la gorge avant de reprendre avec hésitation.

\- Je… ne crois pas que… l'étiquette saïyenne… permette…

Je bute sur chaque mot, consciente de l'énormité de l'idée que j'essaye de formuler. Il approche son visage de moi, pour mieux entendre mes balbutiements. Il a toujours son sourire moqueur qui flotte sur ses lèvres et me trouble. Je me mets à bredouiller un peu plus, consciente de rougir de manière incontrôlable.

\- Enfin, je ne crois pas que… Un Prince saïyen puisse…avoir une terrienne pour …

Les mots s'arrêtent. Qu'est-ce que je voulais dire ? De quoi je parle ? De devenir sa _maîtresse _? Sa _Concubine _? Les termes m'horrifient, je ne sais même pas lesquels choisir. Et puis, je redoute qu'il me rit au nez parce que je ne suis pas du tout sûre qu'il envisage toujours notre relation de manière si intime. Même si mon intuition me souffle le contraire, il est très possible qu'il soit lassé de moi déjà, que je n'ai été qu'une passade. Si humiliante soit-elle, c'est une possibilité. Mes idées s'embrouillent et le silence s'éternise sous son regard patient et amusé. Je n'ai plus le courage de continuer la démonstration de mon inutilité.

Finalement, ses lèvres s'approchent des miennes et il m'embrasse doucement. Je ne réagis même pas. Je garde les yeux ouverts et fixes. Il éloigne ses lèvres des miennes.

\- Non. Un Prince saïyen ne peut pas, souffle-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Son regard s'est assombri brusquement et je lis une inquiétude rampante dans le noir de ses yeux. Il passe lentement son pouce sur ma joue blessée.

\- Les saïyens et les terriens ne s'entendent pas vraiment, murmure-t-il, comme si quelqu'un pouvait nous entendre.

Il y a de la résignation dans sa voix, de la tristesse aussi peut-être. Comme pour la conjurer, il m'embrasse à nouveau et, cette fois-ci, il approfondit son baiser en cherchant ma langue avec la sienne. Je réponds naturellement en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer un peu plus proche de moi.

Il rompt le baiser et passe son nez dans mon cou et dans mes cheveux en respirant bruyamment. Je le laisse faire et brusquement il me serre contre lui avec force.

\- Tu vas rester ici. Je reviendrai, je veux que tu m'attendes, dit-il.

Il me parle comme s'il me donnait des ordres mais je ne retiens que la première partie de sa phrase. Je comprends qu'il va me libérer, il renonce à me contraindre à le suivre et à faire de moi un chien de compagnie ou une bonniche crasseuse. Je devrais me réjouir mais une ombre flotte sur ma victoire.

Je hoche simplement la tête et me laisse enivrer par son odeur et son contact ferme et rassurant. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai si subitement besoin de cet homme qui m'a tellement terrorisée et que j'ai tellement haï quelques heures auparavant. Je ne comprends pas et je renonce à comprendre; subitement, je m'aperçois que l'idée d'être séparée de lui me plonge dans la même détresse que celle que j'ai ressentie à l'idée de redevenir son esclave. Il est définitivement le raz de marée de toutes mes convictions et de toute ma logique.

J'abandonne donc toute rationalité pour profiter de l'instant en le laissant m'allonger sur le sofa et glisser ses mains sous mon T-shirt. Tout est pour le mieux, j'imagine.

**ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	13. Chapter 13

_Hallo. Merci comme toujours pour tous les encouragements. J'espère que vous aimerez les prochains chapitres même si l'histoire prend maintenant un tour un peu différent. J'essaye de suivre la ligne de l'anime d'origine au maximum et oui, il y a pleins de questions en suspens, et plus à venir. Bulma est pas vraiment au bout de ses peines._

_Et Lula's Lullaby: oui, tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Végéta a sûrement loupé un gros truc dans son enfance, sûrement pas assez de câlins (je croyais être la seule à penser ça, tu me rassures) :P_

_Merci à tous/toutes pour vos reviews constructives, je suis vraiment gâtée. _

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Je suis emmitouflée dans la couette en plume de Bunny. Je sens le corps de ma mère à quelques centimètres du mien. Ça fait presque trois mois que je suis revenue vivre à la Capsule et que je dors avec elle. Même petite, j'ai jamais fait ça…

Mais elle ne se plaint pas. De toute façon, ça ne perturbe pas la routine de mes parents qui font chambres à part depuis des années, à cause de l'horloge biologique détraquée de mon père. Ma mère a décrété qu'elle était maintenant trop vieille pour se laisser emmerder par les habitudes farfelues de son génie de mari, et elle l'a viré de la chambre. Je ne crois pas que ça le dérange; en fait, je me demande même parfois s'il s'en est rendu compte.

Je ne cherche plus à comprendre les manies excentriques de mes parents, que tout ça n'empêche pas d'échanger par moment des regards langoureux d'amoureux transis. Ces deux-là sont à peu près aussi tarés que moi.

Et moi, j'ai besoin de dormir avec ma mère, j'ai vingt-quatre ans et j'ai peur du noir. Quelle vie de rêve.

Je roule sur le dos et j'ouvre les yeux. Je fixe le plafond sans le voir.

J'ai encore rêvé de Végéta.

Il est reparti le lendemain du jour où il a accepté que je reste sur Terre. Il a emmené Gokû avec lui, et il est parti. Il n'a rien dit. Après notre étreinte, il m'a laissée endormie sur le sofa et il a disparu. Plop !

Maintenant, j'aimerais qu'il disparaisse aussi simplement de mes pensées. J'aimerais que tout disparaisse aussi simplement de mes souvenirs. Mais, les choses simples, c'est définitivement pas pour moi.

Personne ne sait rien de notre liaison, et je n'ai aucune intention de me confier à quiconque.

La seule mention du nom de Végéta fait trembler la plupart des gens autour de moi. Sauf peut-être ma mère, qui a une faculté unique de croire que le mal n'existe pas. Pour tous les autres, le Mal, c'est Végéta. Surtout après ce qu'il m'a fait. Alors, je ne peux décemment pas expliquer à toutes ces figures amies et bien-intentionnées qu'en réalité, il me manque terriblement.

J'ai mis du temps à me l'avouer mais la vie me paraît vide sans lui. Je rêve parfois de nos ébats et je me réveille, submergée par la honte, comme cette nuit, paniquée à l'idée que quelqu'un ne suspecte quelque chose. Le reste du temps, je me tais et je me contente de faire la gueule.

Ma mère dort paisiblement à côté de moi et je m'aperçois que ce n'est pas mon rêve qui m'a réveillée. Le téléphone sonne dans le couloir. Je tourne la tête vers Bunny mais elle a mis ses bouchons d'oreille, elle dit que mon père fait trop de bruit avec ses expériences de savant-fou. Elle repose comme une bienheureuse, loin du monde réel, et il n'y a aucune chance pour que la sonnerie du téléphone y change quoi que ce soit.

Je soupire avec lassitude. J'ai pas vraiment envie de quitter la chaleur du lit mais les coups de fil en pleine nuit m'ont toujours angoissée. Ils sont comme des corbeaux, souvent annonciateurs de mauvaises nouvelles.

_Et si Végéta était revenu ?_ L'idée est stupide bien sûr mais elle surgit soudainement dans mon esprit. En un instant, je saute hors de la couette et, ignorant la fraicheur de la nuit, je me précipite dans le couloir, affolée maintenant à l'idée de louper l'appel.

J'agrippe le combiné fébrilement.

\- Allo ?

\- Bulma ?… C'est toi ?

J'ai un moment d'absence. Yamcha. La chaleur inattendue de sa voix me réveille complètement et me ramène tout d'un coup à la réalité de mon retour sur Terre. Sur Terre et au milieu des terriens, loin du prince ombrageux des saïyens.

\- Yamcha ?

Ma voix est vacillante, je me sens sur le point de fondre en larme.

\- Bulma, je viens d'arriver sur l'Ile de la Tortue et Krilin m'a dit que tu étais rentrée. J'y croyais pas, c'est un miracle !

La force me manque tout d'un coup, je m'adosse au mur et me laisse glisser jusqu'à me retrouver assise sur le sol dur du couloir.

\- Yamcha…

Je ne sais rien dire d'autre et mes larmes jaillissent sans préavis. Je plaque une main sur ma bouche pour étouffer mes sanglots.

\- Bulma ? ça va ? Bulma ?

Je pose le combiné sur mes genoux pour reprendre ma respiration, la tête appuyée contre le mur derrière moi. J'entends la voix de Yamcha qui continue de parler mais je ne comprends plus ce qu'il dit. Je renifle un bon coup avant de reprendre le téléphone.

\- Yamcha, où es-tu ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je suis chez Maître Roshi, tu veux que je vienne à la Capsule ?

\- N… Non, non… Je… C'est moi qui viens. Un petit voyage me fera le plus grand bien.

Je bégaye un peu et je tremble tellement que je suis sur le point de lâcher l'appareil.

\- Au fait… J'y pense… Quelle heure est-il chez vous ? demande-t-il avec embarras.

Je cherche instinctivement une horloge des yeux mais il n'y en a pas. Je comprends tout d'un coup qu'il s'inquiète du décalage horaire. Dans son empressement à me parler, il a oublié le décalage horaire.

\- Je sais pas, Yamcha… On s'en fout, je pars demain matin je serai là dans la soirée.

\- Euh… D'accord. Je t'attends.

\- A demain alors.

\- Et… Bulma.

\- Hn ?

\- Tu m'as manqué.

Ses paroles me glacent et me donnent envie de pleurer à nouveau. Je me force à répondre dans un souffle.

\- Toi aussi.

Je raccroche d'un geste las et je reste là, assise contre le mur du couloir désert et silencieux, dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Yamcha était parti en voyage je ne sais où quand je suis rentrée. Krilin avait proposé d'aller le chercher mais je l'en ai empêché. Je savais que Yamcha finirait par revenir de toute façon et je n'avais pas le courage de lui faire face. Le courage… Je n'ai toujours pas le courage. J'ai l'impression que je n'aurai plus jamais le courage de rien et je me remets à sangloter comme une petite fille, la tête enfouie dans mes bras, les genoux repliés contre ma poitrine.

Ça fait trois mois que je traîne ma déprime et que je n'arrive plus à reprendre ma vie là où je l'avais laissée avant de croiser Végéta. Mes parents mettent ça sur le compte du « _Syndrome post-traumatique_ », une débilité que le psychologue, qu'ils ont tenu à consulter, leur a servie.

La vérité, c'est que de manière tout à fait inattendue, Végéta me manque. Dieu sait que la vie avec les saïyens étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus pourrie et je n'ai aucune nostalgie de mon statut de bonniche, c'est _lui_ qui me manque. Sa présence envahissante, le défi constant de ses accès d'autorité à mon égard, même sa réserve froide laissent un vide dans mon existence. Je subis ce sentiment inexplicable sans pouvoir lutter.

J'ai conscience que je dois me secouer. Malgré ce qu'il m'a dit, Végéta ne reviendra pas, j'en suis quasiment sûre. Je sais, grâce à Gokû que le royaume saïyajin est en ébullition, ces derniers temps. C'est pour ça que le Roi a appelé la Terre le jour de l'arrivée de Végéta.

Bardock, le père de Gokû, a eu la vision de la destruction de la race saïyenne et le Roi prend cette prémonition très au sérieux. Même si on ne sait rien de précis sur l'origine de cette menace, il n'a voulu prendre aucun risque et il a rapatrié le meilleur de ses troupes sur Végitasei. Nous n'avons même pas de gouverneur pour remplacer Gokû. La Terre est quasiment livrée à elle-même, comme soudainement oubliée des saïyens. Ils savent qu'ils n'auront de toute façon aucun mal à la récupérer quand l'envie leur en prendra. Pour l'instant, Hercule est seul aux commandes et le monde n'en tourne pas plus mal, d'après ce que j'en sais.

Et, en ce qui concerne Végéta, en sa qualité de Prince héritier, il est parmi les personnalités les plus mobilisées par son père.

Alors autant regarder les choses en face : si tant est qu'il en ait jamais eu l'intention, Végéta n'aura sûrement plus l'occasion de faire halte sur Terre où il n'a aucune raison de venir alors que son peuple est menacé à des galaxies de là.

Si ça se trouve, il ne pense déjà plus à moi. Et puis, il va devoir choisir une nouvelle concubine puisque la dernière est morte. Rien que cette idée me donne envie de hurler, mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'attendais de tout ça dans le fond ? Qu'est-ce que j'attendais de lui ? J'ai été la première à lui démontrer qu'on devait se séparer et j'ai été soulagée qu'il se rallie à mes arguments. Il est reparti sans regret se replonger corps et âmes dans ses guerres titanesques, qui sont, en réalité, la seule chose qui le fasse vibrer vraiment, et je ne resterai, dans le meilleur des cas, qu'un vague souvenir pour lui.

Cette pensée me tord les tripes mais je sais que je ne peux rien y changer.

De toute façon, je n'ai jamais été vraiment douée pour lier des relations stables et normales avec le sexe opposé. Même avec Yamcha, les choses n'ont jamais été simples et naturelles. En fait, je n'ai jamais été capable d'intéresser suffisamment un homme pour construire quelque chose de sérieux.

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et j'écoute les bruits de la maison endormie. Il est temps de me secouer et de passer à autre chose.

Je suis toujours étonnée de découvrir que la vie sur Terre n'a pas vraiment changé. Les gens continuent à mener leur vie, comme si de rien n'était; ils n'ont même pas l'air de soupçonner l'ombre des saïyens au-dessus de leurs têtes. Mes trois ans de captivité n'ont évidemment eu aucune influence sur l'écoulement de leurs existences paisibles. C'est à la fois frustrant et rassurant.

En survolant ma planète pour rejoindre l'Ile de la Tortue, je constate une nouvelle fois que tout est toujours en place, tout est à l'identique du jour de mon départ. Le soleil, le souffle léger du vent sur ma peau, sont des bénédictions retrouvées. Ça faisait si longtemps que ma seule lumière venait du plafond des vaisseaux, la nature m'enchante et me redonne un nouvel élan. Tout est fini, je suis libre de nouveau et je dois arrêter de ruminer sur ce que j'ai perdu pour réussir à me focaliser sur ce que j'ai gagné.

En atterrissant, je repère aussitôt Krilin et Yamcha sur le perron de la maison. Je suis un peu angoissée bien sûr, à cause de mon secret. Mais il restera un secret. Si je l'enferme dans un coffre et que je l'enterre au plus profond de moi, il pourrira et tombera en poussière jusqu'à n'avoir plus aucune importance.

Les visages de mes amis éclairent aussitôt mon humeur et je surgis du vaisseau comme une gamine sautillante et gloussante. Je saute au cou de Krilin qui est le plus proche de moi. Il est un peu pris au dépourvu et tente faiblement de résister à mon étreinte sauvage.

\- Bulma, proteste-t-il légèrement, tandis que je lui broie littéralement les cervicales.

Mais je sais qu'il est content de me voir. Jusqu'ici, nous n'avons fait que parler au téléphone et je dois reconnaître que je n'ai jamais mis beaucoup d'entrain dans nos discussions. Ma joie semble le rassurer. Je le libère et me tourne vers Yamcha qui a fait un pas indécis vers nous.

Il m'adresse un sourire timide, ses yeux sont luisants. Etrangement, alors que je n'ai pas hésité à enlacer Krilin contre son gré, je suis réticente à aller au contact de Yamcha. Je lui rends son sourire, mais je peine à convaincre mes pieds d'avancer vers lui. Je me poste devant lui et je lève des yeux incertains pour rencontrer son regard. Il garde ses mains dans ses poches et ne fait pas mine de vouloir me prendre dans ses bras non plus.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demande-t-il à mi-voix.

\- Bien… Je vais bien.

Nous nous parlons avec douceur, nous nous sourions, nous nous dévisageons avec intérêt, mais il y a comme une gêne insaisissable entre nous. Je m'aperçois qu'il est comme moi, un peu mal à l'aise dans cette situation bizarre. Sommes-nous toujours un couple ? Aucun de nous deux n'est capable de le dire. Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis trois ans, et nous avions tous les deux perdu tout espoir d'être réunis un jour. Chacun d'entre nous avait fait son deuil de ce que nous étions avant et c'est comme si tout était à reconstruire.

Notre relation n'a jamais rien eu de romanesque, elle était même plutôt chaotique dans son genre. Il y a eu plus de disputes et de ruptures enflammées que de serment d'amour. On a toujours fini par se recoller ensemble mais peut-être était-ce finalement plus par habitude et par défaut que par véritable attachement.

Honnêtement, encore une fois,… J'ai jamais été douée avec les hommes… Je veux dire… Je peux éventuellement les mettre dans mon lit, ça c'est un domaine qui ne me fait pas peur, mais les comprendre, les attacher… Je dois admettre que je n'ai pas encore trouvé la formule et j'ai conscience que mon caractère exigeant et pinailleur peut être décourageant par moment.

\- C'était donc vrai ? Tu as réussi à échapper aux saïyens ? demande une voix derrière Yamcha.

Le vieux Maître Roshi vient de sortir de la maison, un magazine sous le bras. Je lui souris le plus largement possible.

\- Vous voyez ? J'ai réussi à les faire renoncer.

Krilin ricane derrière moi et j'ose à peine imaginer le trait d'humour qu'il se retient de lancer. Le vieux me toise de haut en bas et de bas en haut, comme pour vérifier que c'est bien moi. Il a un sourire lubrique.

\- Toujours la même, ils t'ont pas esquintée, conclut-il.

Son expression me pousse instinctivement à ajuster mon T-shirt. Je dois admettre que j'ai mal négocié mon retour à une alimentation normale et j'ai eu un peu tendance à m'empiffrer ces derniers temps. Du coup, mon corps a repris un peu plus de rondeurs que nécessaire et je sais que c'est exactement ce qu'est en train d'apprécier ce vieux pervers.

\- Si on trinquait ? propose Krilin subitement.

Je n'ai jamais entendu une aussi bonne idée depuis les trois dernières années. Immédiatement, la perspective me paraît excellente. Krilin a sorti ses meilleures bouteilles pour mon retour et je m'aperçois qu'il s'est même efforcé de préparer un repas tout à fait acceptable.

Nous nous attablons face au soleil déclinant. L'océan turquoise agite mollement ses vagues à l'infini et le ciel est d'une pureté prometteuse. J'ai l'impression de reprendre vie en faisant tinter mon verre contre ceux de mes amis.

Nous enchaînons les verres, puis les bouteilles, entrecoupés d'éclats de rire et d'évocations de souvenirs généralement peu glorieux. Toute tristesse et toute angoisse a disparu en moi. Tandis que l'alcool endort mes préoccupations et mes névroses de ces derniers temps, je me sens légère et heureuse comme je ne l'ai jamais été depuis très, très longtemps. La vie est belle.

Trop belle peut-être. La nuit est tombée déjà quand je me retrouve à quatre pattes en train de rendre mes tripes au pied d'un palmier sur la plage. _Chiotte. _Depuis que je suis revenue sur Terre, mon estomac a l'air décidé à me faire payer le moindre écart, à croire qu'il préférait les patates vertes des saïyens.

Tandis que j'attends un instant de voir si la tempête est passée, j'entends le bruissement d'un pas sur les palmes mortes qui jonchent le sol derrière moi.

\- Ça va Bulma ?

C'est la voix de Krilin. Un peu plus rauque que d'habitude. Je me suis relevée, en appui sur une main contre le tronc de l'arbre.

\- C'est ta cuisine… Tu cuisines de la merde, Krilin !

Il rit bêtement. Il a bu. Moi aussi. Arg, j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu.

\- Ce serait pas plutôt le saké ? réplique-t-il avec amusement.

Je soupire et me retourne vers lui en m'essuyant la bouche. Je le fixe froidement.

\- Tu insinues que je suis bourrée ?

Il lève les mains en signe de paix, le sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

\- Comme tu voudras, Bulma.

J'essaye de faire un pas mais il me paraît tout de suite évident que c'est une mauvaise idée. Je me laisse retomber, assise sur le sable encore tiède. Je baisse la tête en espérant que ça passe. Krilin s'avance vers moi et s'accroupit en face de moi.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? insiste-t-il, tu veux que… J'aille chercher Yamcha ?

Je sens l'hésitation dans sa question. Je relève la tête tout d'un coup. Je ne réponds pas mais je le fixe avec incertitude. Yamcha… Après un moment de silence, Krilin soupire. Il ne sourit plus, et l'étincelle de malice dans ses yeux s'est éteinte.

\- Peut-être que… Vous devriez vous parler, Bulma, hein ? reprend-t-il timidement.

Je détourne mon regard pour le poser sur la masse sombre des vagues agitées à quelques mètres de nous. J'espère que mon geste va le faire taire mais il ne désarme pas et il poursuit.

\- Tu sais, il m'a demandé pourquoi je n'étais pas venu le chercher dès ton retour… J'ai pas pu lui répondre que c'était parce que tu ne voulais pas… Alors… C'est chiant.

\- Je suis désolée pour ça.

J'ai marmonné avec humeur, pas vraiment sur le ton de l'excuse. Mais évidemment, le problème dont Krilin essaye de me parler ne se résume pas à son malaise de se retrouver à faire l'intermédiaire. Il a compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Plutôt, il a compris que quelque chose n'allait pas _chez moi_.

Un bruit nous fait tourner la tête simultanément. Yamcha est là, debout dans l'ombre. On ne l'a pas entendu venir à cause du grondement des vagues et la même question muette nous assaille brutalement. Depuis combien de temps est-il là ?

\- Roshi est hors course, annonce Yamcha, il s'est endormi sur la table.

Sa voix est posée et ne trahit aucune émotion. Krilin se redresse péniblement.

\- Je vais le mettre au lit, répond-t-il avec un soupir.

Tandis qu'il s'éloigne, Yamcha ne bouge pas d'un pouce. J'observe sa silhouette dans la pénombre. Je ne vois pas ses yeux mais un sentiment de culpabilité commence à me tenailler. Pas seulement parce que je ne lui suis pas restée exactement fidèle, d'ailleurs je ne serais pas franchement étonnée qu'il ait été lui-même voir ailleurs, mais parce que je m'aperçois subitement qu'il ne m'inspire plus grand-chose.

Il s'approche et s'assoit silencieusement en face de moi.

Je ne le lâche pas des yeux, espérant follement qu'une étincelle se ranime en moi, une envie qu'il me serre dans ses bras, une envie de l'embrasser, une envie de n'importe quoi, mais une envie, merde !

Il ne se passe rien. Même s'il est beau. Il a toujours été beau garçon, même avec sa cicatrice qui lui donne des airs de bandit, il a un charme indiscutable, mais tout ça me paraît cruellement factice et superficiel. Il peut jouer les héros auprès de jeunes filles impressionnables mais il n'a pas su me protéger. Il est juste resté là et il a repris sa si chère vie d'errance et d'aventure. Il a renoncé à moi si facilement.

Je me mords les lèvres tandis que cette pensée me traverse l'esprit. Je suis injuste. Je suis si injuste. Personne ne peut rien contre les saïyens. Même Gokû qui appartient à cette race, qui y jouit d'un certain rang, même lui, n'a pas été capable de me ramener et si je ne m'étais pas enfuie… Je n'ai pas le droit d'en vouloir à Yamcha.

Il approche ses doigts de ma joue et j'ai un réflexe de recul pour esquiver son contact. Il baisse sa main avec résignation. J'ai pas vraiment calculé mon geste et je m'en veux.

\- Bulma, souffle-t-il, je me suis fait tellement de souci pour toi. J'ai vraiment cru qu'on ne te reverrait jamais. J'ose pas imaginer tout ce qui t'es arrivé…

\- Je vais bien.

Ma voix est tranchante. Je ne supporte plus la façon dont tout le monde me parle avec des airs compatissants. Je sais que les gens qui font ça sont animés des meilleures intentions, mais j'en peux plus de ces regards de chiens battus. Je crois que je préférais franchement la dureté de Végéta.

Yamcha hoche la tête doucement, il comprend que je ne suis pas d'humeur à la confidence. Il baisse les yeux avec tristesse. Son air abattu éveille enfin quelque chose en moi. Un sentiment, je veux dire. J'ai de la peine pour lui, il se sent coupable et désolé et j'ai de la peine pour lui. Ca me soulage presque de ressentir enfin quelque chose, même si c'est pas exactement ce que j'aurais voulu ressentir. J'avance ma main vers lui et j'enfonce mes doigts doucement dans ses cheveux.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Yamcha, ce n'est de la faute de personne.

Il relève la tête brusquement, avec une expression irritée et incrédule.

\- C'est juste de la faute de cet enfoiré de Prince saïyen, siffle-t-il avec haine.

Je me raidis imperceptiblement de l'entendre parler de Végéta comme ça. Les gens parlent tous de lui comme ça mais, dans la bouche de Yamcha, il y a quelque chose de blessant qui me transperce. Contre toute logique, j'ai envie de défendre Végéta et ça me fait prendre conscience que mes sentiments pour Yamcha sont définitivement fanés. L'évocation de Végéta éveille instantanément une flamme qui me fait comprendre à quel point mon attachement pour Yamcha est mort.

Yamcha m'a manqué quand je suis partie avec les saïyens. Longtemps, vivement, douloureusement. Son image est restée gravée dans ma mémoire et elle m'a réchauffée pendant plusieurs années, mais à un moment, j'ai commencé à oublier de me souvenir de lui. Il n'est devenu qu'un lointain souvenir inaccessible. Et je dois avouer qu'aujourd'hui, assise en face de lui, je me demande si tout le temps où j'ai pensé à lui, mon esprit n'a pas un peu idéalisé la force de notre lien, comme un espoir auquel se raccrocher.

Je mets mes doigts sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

\- Yamcha, je ne veux plus parler de tout ça … Je suis heureuse d'être là avec toi, avec les autres… Je ne sais pas ce que tu attendais de nos retrouvailles… Mais… Il n'y a rien à en attendre.

J'observe sa réaction. Il baisse les yeux et détourne la tête. Son expression est grave et triste, mais je crois qu'il avait compris avant que je lui dise, il n'a pas l'air surpris. Il reste silencieux un moment avant de répondre.

\- Il a tout emporté, conclut-il avec amertume.

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils, je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre ce qu'il est en train de me dire.

\- Végéta, précise-t-il en me regardant à nouveau, il a tout emporté, la Bulma d'avant ne reviendra pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Je serre les lèvres. Il ne se doute pas à quel point il a raison, ça me met terriblement mal à l'aise subitement. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, j'ai la tête qui tourne, et je suis prise d'une sorte de somnolence irrésistible. Ma vision se trouble et je sens mon esprit partir à la dérive. Je sens ses mains sur mes épaules, il me secoue un peu. J'entends sa voix préoccupée au loin. Je lève les yeux au ciel pour tenter de me raccrocher à la réalité mais au-dessus de moi, tout est d'un noir intense et je ne vois même plus les étoiles. J'essaye de retrouver le fil de ce que je disais, je parlais à Yamcha, on parlait de Végéta. Mais mes pensées se diluent et les mots m'échappent, mon esprit bascule.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je baigne dans une lumière blanche et crue. Je rabats aussitôt ma couverture sur ma tête avec un grognement. J'entends le rire de Krilin au loin. J'ai mal au crâne, j'ai juste envie de me rendormir. Je me retourne et m'enroule dans la couverture.

J'ai un mouvement de recul en sentant un autre corps à côté du mien. Ça me fait aussitôt rouvrir les yeux. Malgré les protestations de mon corps, je m'assois instantanément en repoussant la couverture. Yamcha est étendu à côté de moi sur le futon et il dort à poings fermés. _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _Je plaque instinctivement mes mains sur mon corps et constate avec soulagement que je suis habillée, exactement comme la veille. Lui aussi.

\- Hey Bulma ? ça va mieux ?

La voix de Krilin me transperce le crâne et je me prends la tête dans les mains.

\- Krilin… Parle moins fort…Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

Il pouffe.

\- Trois fois rien… Tu n'as pas dû supporter ma cuisine, je suppose.

Je lui réponds par un simple grognement. A côté de moi Yamcha lève péniblement la tête et cligne des yeux.

\- Pouvez pas aller discuter plus loin ? marmonne-t-il.

\- Il est plus de trois heures de l'après-midi, annonce Krilin, vous pourriez pas vous bouger un peu maintenant ?

Trois heures de l'après-midi. Je voulais rentrer chez moi, j'avais promis à Bunny, elle est tellement inquiète pour moi ces derniers temps. Je rampe misérablement hors de la couverture. Krilin me tend une tasse de café avec un sourire amusé. Je m'en saisis sans un mot et je reste assise à même le sol en le sirotant avec précaution.

Le liquide chaud et sucré soulage ma bouche pâteuse et réveille mon estomac torturé. Krilin discute avec Roshi qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce. Il a un mouchoir ficelé sur son crâne chauve et je ne suis pas vraiment sûr si c'est pour le protéger du soleil ou pour conjurer sa migraine, qui doit au minimum égaler la mienne.

\- Les jeunes, faut se lever, vous tenez plus rien ces derniers temps, s'exclame le vieux bonhomme.

Je cligne des yeux avec difficulté. Je me sens incroyablement vaseuse et je m'aperçois que la chaleur est étouffante. Je pue.

Je me lève péniblement.

\- J'ai besoin d'une douche.

Je n'attends même pas l'autorisation de Krilin ou de Roshi et je me dirige vers la salle de bains. Je prends soin de m'arrêter à la hauteur de Roshi et je pointe un doigt menaçant vers lui.

\- Et pas de sale coup, si je vous prends encore à reluquer, l'aspirine suffira plus à vous soulager, c'est compris ?

Il se contente de sourire avec embarras en levant les mains avec innocence. Il n'essaye même pas de nier ses intentions. Il est toujours le même. Lui non plus n'a pas changé en trois ans.

Dans la salle de bains, je suis encore obligée de dégager ses magazines de vieux pervers planqués sous le lavabo pour accéder aux serviettes. Il se calmera donc jamais, celui-là ?

La douche est une bénédiction. Mes trois ans de captivité m'ont appris à savourer une bonne douche chaude. Je pense à Bunny, il faut vraiment que je l'appelle. Elle a tendance à me couver. Elle qui ne s'inquiétait jamais de rien, qui n'a jamais l'air de s'inquiéter de rien, je sais qu'elle ne me reconnait pas et ça l'angoisse.

Mais cette petite visite sur l'Ile de la Tortue m'a fait le plus grand bien, j'ai renoué avec le soleil, les gens, ma vie, quoi. Je me sens plus légère et même ma discussion avec Yamcha m'a libérée d'un poids. Il a l'air d'avoir plutôt bien pris les choses. Je soupçonne qu'il a une autre petite copine planquée quelque part et en fait… Je m'aperçois que je m'en fous. J'en suis à ce point, alors que j'étais tellement jalouse _avant_. Je cède volontiers ma place à n'importe quelle fille qui serait candidate pour me remplacer au bras de Yamcha. Mon indifférence m'effraye un peu quand même, et je me demande si je ne serais pas devenue aussi froide qu'un saïyen. Je pouffe à cette idée débile.

Le cours de mes pensées est interrompu par des coups à la porte.

\- Bulma ! Bulma ! appelle la voix de Krilin.

Il a l'air paniqué et je me raidis aussitôt. Le stress naturel de ma vie de captivité s'empare instinctivement à nouveau de moi, comme si j'étais revenu en arrière. Je coupe l'eau pour mieux l'entendre.

\- Bulma, sors de là, on a reçu un appel, c'est la Capsule !

Je saute sur la serviette.

\- La Capsule ? Quoi la Capsule ?

\- Il y a eu… Un… Accident là-bas, bredouille Krilin.

\- Un accident ? Quel accident ?

Je rugis presque ma question tout en essayant désespérément d'enfiler mes vêtements. Le tissu résiste sur ma peau mouillée et je suis obligée de forcer avec frénésie. Je suis à deux doigts de déchirer mon T-shirt.

\- Un… Incendie, répond la voix embarrassé de mon ami.

J'ouvre la porte subitement en finissant tout à la fois de boutonner la braguette de ma jupe et de rabattre tout à fait mon T-shirt.

\- Quelle incendie ? Bordel, Krilin, qui a appelé ? Comment vont mes parents ?

Il est debout devant la porte avec une mine confuse et je bute presque sur lui. Je m'aperçois que ce type a vraiment le chic pour être toujours celui qui annonce les mauvaises nouvelles.

\- C'est la police qui a appelé, ils ont essayé ton portable mais ça ne marchait pas… tes parents sont à l'hôpital… En observation. La Capsule a cramé.

Je le bouscule impitoyablement.

\- Il faut que je rentre !

J'attrape mon sac et mes chaussures et je me mets à courir vers mon avion sans même penser à les saluer.

\- Bulma ! Laisse-nous t'accompagner ! crie la voix rauque de Yamcha dans mon dos.

\- Pas le temps !

Je referme le cockpit, sans même lui adresser un regard. Je laisse mes mains activer machinalement le mécanisme de décollage et je règle la vitesse maximum.

En une minute, le silence se fait dans la cabine. Autour de moi, le ciel est d'un bleu immaculé

Je n'entends que le battement de mon cœur qui résonne à mes oreilles. J'ai oublié ma migraine, mon estomac rebelle, mes vertiges rampants, je ne pense qu'à une chose, la Capsule à cramé et mes parents sont à l'hôpital.

Je fouille distraitement dans mon sac pour en sortir mon portable. Il y a plusieurs messages en attente. Je les écoute un à un sans jamais aller au bout. Le directeur de la Capsule, la voisine, Chichi, un flic. Je repère le numéro et je le rappelle.

Il décroche dès la première sonnerie en annonçant son nom que je n'arrive pas à retenir.

\- Bulma Briefs à l'appareil, je viens prendre des nouvelles de mes parents.

\- Oh. Mademoiselle Briefs. Où êtes-vous ? demande-t-il d'un ton un peu trop tranquille à mon goût.

\- Comment vont mes parents ?

\- Rassurez-vous, ils vont bien. Ils sont un peu intoxiqués et votre mère a pris un coup sur la tête mais…

\- Un coup sur la tête ? De quoi vous me parlez, là ?

Ma voix est presque hystérique

\- Justement, j'aimerais vous voir. Vos parents ont en fait été agressés par des intrus qui sont entrés dans la Capsule dans la nuit et ont fini par y mettre le feu.

\- Vous déconnez ? Avec notre système de sécurité ? Qui sont ces types ?

\- On en sait rien pour l'instant alors le mieux…

Je coupe la communication. C'est connu, j'avais oublié ce détail. Ne jamais poser de questions aux flics. Soit ils n'ont pas la réponse, soit ils ne vous la donnent pas.

Je tapote nerveusement la console de pilotage en fixant l'horizon d'un air vide. Le portable sonne et je m'aperçois que c'est à nouveau le flic. Je coupe et je balance le portable dans mon sac.

J'augmente encore la vitesse mais le voyage est interminable. Je m'étonne de n'avoir jamais bossé plus sur la rapidité de ces engins.

Malgré mon angoisse, le ronronnement du moteur et la chaleur du soleil qui se réverbère sur le pare-brise finissent par me bercer et je me sens glisser vers un sommeil troublé. Je suis en pilote automatique et j'ai le temps, mon corps réclame encore du repos. De toute façon, je ne peux rien faire pour l'instant, je cède à la somnolence.

Quand je me réveille, le ciel est sombre et la pluie battante balaye impitoyablement le pare-brise. Je comprends que j'approche enfin de chez moi.

Mon dos est totalement courbaturé par ma sieste improvisée. Je m'étire et reprends aussitôt les commandes en essayant de me repérer. Les lumières de la Capitale de l'Ouest apparaissent bientôt au loin. Je pique sans hésitation vers l'héliport de l'hôpital. Je ne prends même pas la peine de m'inquiéter d'obtenir l'autorisation de le squatter, l'anxiété qui a pollué mon sommeil est redevenue une panique indescriptible.

Mon atterrissage est un peu aléatoire à cause du mauvais temps. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. J'ignore royalement en type en veste fluo qui m'adresse des signes rageurs. Je devine ce qu'il essaye de me dire. Je ne suis pas censée atterrir ici.

Je m'en fous, je pense à mes parents. La probabilité qu'on puisse agresser des gens comme eux dans un bunker comme _ma _Capsule me semble tout à fait surréaliste et je dois avouer que, en mon for intérieur, la colère le dispute à l'inquiétude. Je saute de l'avion avec une habileté inhabituel, sans me soucier de la pluie battante, et je me précipite vers l'intérieur du bâtiment en bousculant le type qui continue à hurler en gesticulant. Il est pris au dépourvu et j'arrive à me faufiler derrière lui pour m'engouffrer dans les escaliers qui mènent aux étages des chambres.

Je dois interpeller quatre infirmières avant d'en trouver une qui comprend quelque chose à mon discours incohérent. Elle m'indique la chambre de mes parents et je sprinte dans les couloirs tristes de l'hôpital.

Je stoppe net devant une porte. Par la vitre, je vois mon père. Il a un masque en plastique transparent sur la figure. Je reprends mon souffle un instant avant de pousser doucement la porte.

Il tourne les yeux vers moi et je perçois l'étincelle qui s'y allume. Il marmonne quelque chose mais je ne comprends rien à cause de son masque.

A côté de son lit, il y en a un autre. Bunny est étendu dedans. Elle a aussi un masque et sa tête est bandée. Elle a l'air de dormir.

Je m'approche de mon père. Il finit par soulever son masque d'un air agacé et me sourit.

\- Bulma, ma grande, tu es rentrée déjà ?

Sa voix n'est qu'un misérable souffle rauque. Je me souviens qu'il a dû inhaler tout un tas de saloperies. Je n'arrive pas à lui rendre son sourire, je reporte mon attention sur ma mère.

\- Et Maman ?

\- Elle va bien, ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas, elle dort.

Je hoche la tête. De toute façon, je vais devoir me contenter de ça. Comment un être humain normalement constitué peut en venir à _frapper_ une minuscule bonne femme inoffensive comme Bunny ? L'idée même me révolte et me fait presque venir les larmes aux yeux. Quand j'attraperai les connards qui ont fait ça…

Je regarde mon père à nouveau et ça me calme légèrement. En dehors de sa voix, il a l'air tout à fait fidèle à lui-même. Je m'approche enfin de lui et je le serre brièvement dans mes bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne comprends pas…

Il caresse affectueusement mes cheveux pour me rassurer.

\- On va bien Bulma.

Je m'aperçois que son ton est grave.

\- Mais enfin, Papa ? C'était un cambriolage ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchaient… Et surtout… Comment sont-ils rentrés ? C'est tout bonnement… Incroyable.

Il met sa main sur mon épaule et me force à m'assoir. Son sourire a disparu et je lui trouve un air soucieux.

\- Bulma chérie… C'est toi qu'il cherchait, murmure-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

J'ai presque crié sous l'effet de la surprise.

\- Moi ? Pourquoi moi ? Comment tu le sais ?

\- Parce qu'il me l'a dit. Il a assommé ta mère, elle criait trop, et il m'a menacé de la tuer si je ne parlais pas. Mais j'ai réussi à déclencher le système d'alarme et il a fini par décamper sans rien savoir. Il a mis le feu en espérant qu'on y passerait mais tu sais que j'ai de la ressource.

Il a l'air drôlement fier de lui en m'expliquant tout ça. On dirait un gamin qui me raconte ses faits d'armes dans la cour de récréation. Mon père est comme ça, parfois il s'éloigne un peu de la réalité. Je l'écoute avec horreur mais je sens que dans deux secondes il va me détailler l'astucieux plan d'évacuation qui lui a permis d'échapper aux flammes et le judicieux système d'alarme qui lui a permis de mettre l'intrus en fuite. Il ne s'arrête jamais de penser à ses petits gadgets.

\- Papa ! C'est terrible ce que tu me racontes !

Il s'interrompt et réalise. Je sens le cours de sa pensée se reconnecter.

\- Oui, enfin… T'inquiète pas chérie, il ne sait pas où tu es… Enfin pour l'instant.

\- Mais de qui tu me parles d'abord ? Qui est ce malade qui a osé s'en prendre à vous ? Il était tout seul ? Comment c'est possible ? Je vais le retrouver, moi !

L'indignation me reprend. Comment peut-on imaginer s'en prendre à deux êtres aussi doux rêveurs que mes parents ? Surtout, pour me trouver, moi. Ce type a surtout intérêt que je ne le trouve pas, lui…

Mon père me regarde avec préoccupation et fronce les sourcils.

\- Bulma… C'était un soldat saïyen.

Je me crispe, comme si j'avais mal entendu.

\- Un saïyen ? Quel saïyen ? Tu l'as déjà vu ?

\- Jamais… C'était juste un soldat comme il y en a des centaines.

Je plaque ma main sur la bouche. La révélation de mon père me laisse stupéfaite. Il n'y a plus beaucoup de saïyens sur Terre. Juste une poignée qui gardent leur QG, et on ne les voit presque jamais. Pourquoi me cherchent-ils ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions, mon père attrape doucement mon poignet et interrompt mes méditations.

\- Bulma chérie, tu ne devrais pas rester ici. Il avait l'air très décidé à te trouver et j'ose pas imaginer pourquoi il te cherchait… En tout cas, il n'avait rien d'amical.

Un instant, je vois l'ombre de la peur passer au fond de ses prunelles et ça me glace le sang. Mon père n'a presque jamais peur. Il ne perçoit jamais le danger qu'à la dernière minute. Son expression soucieuse me glace.

\- Tu dois te cacher, Bulma, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, va-t-en, souffle-t-il de sa voix qui est presque inaudible maintenant.

**ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	14. Chapter 14

_Priviet ! Merci pour les encouragements. _

_Evidemment pour celles et ceux qui voudrait savoir comment Végéta vit la séparation de son côté, ça va être compliqué, vu qu'il a même pas un compte twitter ce gros nul associal ^^. Bref, il va falloir se baser sur les suppositions de Bulma et sur votre imagination puisqu'on fait le pari d'un récit à la 1ère personne. _

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

La Caspule est dévastée. Ce n'est plus qu'une masse de murs mutilés et noircis, juchée sur un tas de cendre. Le spectacle sous la pluie monotone était assez lugubre pour imprimer mon esprit et maintenant, je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Je réalise aussi à quel point Bunny et mon père ont eu de la chance d'en réchapper. La seule idée qu'ils aient pu faire face à un soldat saïyen, sinistre et brutal comme ceux que j'ai servis pendant trois ans, me glace le sang.

\- Un saïyen ? Un soldat saïyen ?

La voix incrédule de Chichi me tire de mes réflexions et du souvenir de ma maison ravagée. Je lève la tête vers elle. Elle se tient devant la table de la cuisine, un poing calé sur la hanche, une tasse de thé dans l'autre main. Ses prunelles noires fouillent mes yeux comme si elle attendait que je reprenne mes esprits et que j'admette que l'histoire que je viens de lui raconter est tout simplement surréaliste.

\- C'est ce que mon père m'a dit.

Elle porte la tasse fumante à ses lèvres et prend une gorgée tout en semblant réfléchir. Je suis assise à la table de sa cuisine et je me sens terriblement perdue depuis que j'ai vu ma maison en ruine. Il ne me reste rien. Je n'ai même plus de vêtements et j'ai froid. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre idée que de venir ici.

\- Pourquoi les saïyens te voudraient-ils du mal ? C'est absurde, leur Prince vient de te libérer, reprend-t-elle.

Mes yeux observent tristement les reflets du plafond dans mon thé. Serait-il possible que Végéta m'ait fait chercher ? Qu'il veuille, peut-être, me _tuer _? Parce que c'est sûrement ce que ce soldat voulait : me tuer. Il n'a pas hésité à essayer d'éliminer mes parents… ça n'a pas de sens, ça ne colle pas. Chichi a raison.

Végéta a eu mille fois l'occasion de me tuer et il ne l'a jamais fait. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça lui prendrait maintenant, maintenant que je suis trop loin pour le défier, et qu'il a d'autres préoccupations autrement plus cruciales pour sa race. Et puis…

Les saïyens ne se cachent pas. Jamais. Un saïyen qui voudrait me tuer viendrait sonner à ma porte et me fracasserait le crâne sur le seuil sans s'inquiéter ni des voisins ni de la police. Et d'après le récit de mon père, celui-ci a _fui_ quand le système d'alarme s'est déclenché. Que pouvait-il redouter ? Rien, sauf d'être vu. S'il agissait sur ordre de Végéta, il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne et un simple système d'alarme n'aurait certainement pas suffi à le faire déguerpir. D'un autre côté… Existe-t-il des saïyens qui agissent de leur propre chef, sans ordre de leur Prince ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser, toute cette histoire me paraît décidément inexplicable.

\- Mon père s'est peut-être trompé…

J'avance cette hypothèse sans y croire, essentiellement parce que je n'ai pas la force de discuter avec Chichi et que c'est ce qu'elle veut entendre.

Mon père a parlé avec le soldat, il a dit _un soldat_ donc il devait avoir un uniforme et il a eu tout le loisir de se rendre compte de sa force; en résumé, il a eu tout le temps d'observer le personnage. Non, vraiment, mon père n'est pas toujours connecté mais il sait encore reconnaître un soldat saïyen quand il en voit un. C'était bien un soldat saïyen.

\- Avec le choc, ton père a dû embrouiller ses souvenirs. Je ne vois pas d'autres explication, conclut Chichi, parce que Végéta a eu exactement ce qu'il voulait ici.

Elle insiste sur les derniers mots de la phrase et je perçois son amertume. Elle parle de Gokû. Je sais qu'elle croit que je dois ma liberté au départ de Gokû. Tout le monde le croit. Ma petite vie tranquille a été rachetée par le sacrifice de mon ami.

C'est pas vrai. Je sais que c'est pas vrai, mais je ne peux rien dire. Je pince les lèvres et je me tais.

Je ne me tais pas seulement pour cacher mon misérable petit secret. Je me tais aussi par égard pour Chichi et par amitié pour Gokû. C'est tellement plus commode pour elle de penser qu'il ne l'a quittée que par sens du devoir. En réalité, j'ai toujours soupçonné Gokû de rêver de partir livrer des combats qui ne se présentaient plus sur Terre. Comme je l'ai toujours soupçonné d'être nettement plus fort que ce que les saïyens pensaient.

Je sais que, malgré sa filiation avec Bardock, il est considéré comme un guerrier de faible niveau au sein de son peuple. Son potentiel a été évalué à sa naissance et il est apparu si minable qu'on l'a envoyé ici, chez des êtres faibles et faciles à battre. Mais il y a eu un loupé dans l'histoire, parce que Gokû est devenu un guerrier hors norme. J'en ai toujours eu la conviction et quand je l'ai vu se relever, après avoir laissé Végéta le battre, puis quand il a arrêté son attaque après ça, j'ai su qu'il appartenait à une élite insoupçonnée.

Je n'y connais rien en potentiel de combat et toutes ces conneries, mais pendant trois ans, j'ai vu Végéta s'en prendre à ses officiers, des officiers de très haut rang dans la hiérarchie saïyenne, et pas un ne lui arrive à la cheville. Pas un seul n'aurait pu accomplir ce que Gokû a accompli ce jour-là. Végéta le sait. Il l'a deviné depuis longtemps et c'est pour ça qu'il tenait tant à enrôler Gokû. Gokû est un mystère et un défi pour lui. Et la vérité, c'est que la réciproque est peut-être aussi vrai. Végéta est un des derniers défis qui restent à Gokû.

Ça fait trop longtemps que la Terre est en paix. Gokû reste un saïyen malgré tout, un guerrier. Même moi, je me suis aperçu qu'il commençait à tourner en rond ici, à attendre je ne sais quelle menace qui ne venait plus. Il _s'ennuyait._ Naturellement, il ne s'est jamais plaint, il n'a jamais rien dit, mais ça se voyait si on y regardait de plus près. Et si moi, je m'en suis rendu compte, je ne conçois pas que sa femme ait pu l'ignorer. Ou peut-être a-t-elle préféré fermer les yeux ?

Enfin, peu importe, Gokû s'est sacrifié pour que je retrouve ma liberté. C'est la version officielle et tout le monde a finalement intérêt à s'y tenir, alors je m'y tiens et je me tais.

Je joue mon rôle de redevable et Chichi son rôle d'épouse martyre. Et elle ne peut concevoir que les saïyens soient une menace pour aucun d'entre nous, parce que son mari sert le Prince loyalement et parce que, après tout, elle est l'épouse du fils de Bardock, même si son beau-père n'a jamais voulu entendre parler d'elle. Hm.

Chichi a reposé son thé sur la table et elle se dirige vers le canapé. Le gamin s'est endormi dessus. Elle le prend dans ses bras et le soulève avec l'intention évidente de le coucher. Avant de se diriger vers la chambre, elle revient vers moi.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? demande-t-elle avec une pointe de froideur.

Je comprends qu'elle m'en veut. Elle me parle durement et ne s'en rend même pas compte. Bien qu'elle ne dise rien, j'ai conscience que la vie est pénible pour elle, seule avec Gohan à élever et un mari qui n'est pas sûr de revenir avant longtemps. Elle aimerait en vouloir à Gokû mais comme il n'est pas là, c'est à moi que s'adressent ses reproches muets

J'enroule mes doigts autour de ma tasse pour tenter de me réchauffer. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lui demander de l'aide. On a été amie, _avant_. Et sûrement cette amitié vit encore quelque part en nous, mais les derniers événements nous ont laissées toutes les deux meurtries et aucune des deux n'est plus en mesure de soutenir l'autre. Il faut que je me débrouille toute seule.

\- Je vais essayer de me trouver une nouvelle maison en attendant que la Capsule soit reconstruite…

Elle lève un sourcil désabusé.

\- Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle, explique-t-elle d'un ton sec, je parle de ça.

Elle tend son doigt vers moi et je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle essaye de me dire. Je regarde autour de moi. Elle soupire d'un air excédée.

\- Enfin, Bulma, ne fais pas l'imbécile, tu es enceinte !

Je cligne des yeux avec perplexité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Chichi ?

Ses traits s'adoucissent légèrement.

\- Bulma chérie… Tu es enceinte, tu vois pas ?

Mon sang se glace, mes doigts se raidissent sur ma tasse. Je baisse les yeux sur mon ventre. Je tire de nouveau mon T-shirt machinalement. Elle pense ça parce que je me suis un peu laissé aller sur la bouffe ces derniers temps. C'est très embarrassant.

\- Non, non… Je… bon, j'ai besoin d'un petit régime mais…

\- Bulma ! T'as vu tes seins ? t'es pas un peu à l'étroit, là ?

Je croise instinctivement mes bras sur ma poitrine, comme si elle venait de m'arracher mon vêtement. Ses paroles me font l'effet d'une agression gratuite et inexplicable.

\- Mais enfin, t'es malade ? ça va, là !… C'est juste…

Je m'interromps subitement tandis que mon regard tombe sur Gohan, endormi dans les bras de sa mère. Le temps se fige. Les saïyens et les terriens sont… compatibles en fait. Ils sont… compatibles génétiquement. Ils font des… _bébés ? Des putains de bébés._

Je sens la main de Chichi sur mon épaule. Je lève les yeux vers elle. Elle me regarde maintenant avec douceur.

\- Tu n'avais rien remarqué ? souffle-telle.

Elle suit la direction de mon regard perplexe et ses yeux se posent sur son fils. Ses traits se décomposent en un instant elle comprend à son tour. Elle porte sa main libre à sa bouche avec un air horrifié.

\- Ils t'ont… forcée ? murmure-t-elle avec effroi.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Chichi…

J'ai répondu avec indignation, sans même réfléchir. Je repense à Nappa, à ce qu'il a failli me faire. Il est hors de question que je laisse croire à mes amis que j'ai subi un tel supplice. Mais je m'aperçois que du coup, je suis acculée par ma réaction qui sous-entend que j'ai pu volontairement me laisser aller avec un saïyen.

\- Je ne suis pas enceinte, Chichi ! Arrête tes conneries !

Je me lève tout d'un coup et j'attrape ma veste.

\- Bulma ! Calme-toi, Bulma ! Je voulais pas...

Elle me rappelle avec affolement tandis que je me précipite vers la porte.

\- Merci pour tout Chichi, ne t'inquiète pas, je te dirai où je m'installe.

\- Bulma ! Attends ! Il fait nuit, il pleut ! Tu ne vas pas…

Comme elle a les bras encombré par son fils, elle ne peut pas me retenir physiquement et je m'enfuis littéralement dans la nuit sans plus écouter ses tentatives de me convaincre de rester.

J'abandonne mon avion sans réfléchir et je pars à pied dans les ruelles de la petite ville. Je ne m'inquiète même pas de la pluie. Je courre presque sans savoir où. J'ai envie de vomir.

Finalement, le souffle me manque et je suis obligée de ralentir. Je ne sais même pas où je suis, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je finis par m'arrêter et je me penche en avant, les mains en appui sur mes genoux, pour essayer de réguler ma respiration haletante. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je ne suis pas enceinte.

Je dis les mots à voix haute mais ils sonnent creux. Je les répète encore, et encore. Mais l'angoisse ne s'apaise pas. Je me redresse avec lassitude.

Je baisse les yeux sur mon T-shirt. Il est remonté de nouveau, un peu au-dessous de mon nombril. Moi qui ai toujours eu une taille de guêpe. Je tire sur l'ourlet, mais dès que je me tiens droite, il remonte. Je soulève le tissu. En dessous mon ventre est juste un peu rebondi. C'est moche mais rien de catastrophique. Un bon régime, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Sûrement.

Je soupire et me sermonne, ce qu'il me faut c'est un toubib. Un toubib me dira si un régime suffira. Et si ce n'est pas le cas… Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas de bébé, et encore moins de bébé de Végéta. Ces bébés impossibles à mettre au monde…

Et qu'est-ce que je vais raconter aux autres ? A Chichi ? A mes parents ? A… Yamcha ?

J'ai besoin d'un médecin.

Je suis dégoulinante de pluie en remontant les rues désertes vers la maison de Chichi pour reprendre mon avion. J'hésite un instant avant d'embarquer. Je devrais peut-être me confier à Chichi… Peut-être qu'elle saurait me conseiller. Elle a porté l'enfant d'un saïyen, d'ailleurs elle a été la seule à soupçonner une grossesse. Si je suis vraiment enceinte, peut-être qu'elle pourrait… J'écarte cette idée de mon esprit vigoureusement. Même si je ne lui avoue pas que c'est le bébé de Végéta, ma fierté se rebelle à l'idée de reconnaître que j'ai pu tomber sous le charme d'une de ces brutes. Et de toute façon, je ne veux PAS de bébé.

Je remonte dans mon appareil discrètement en priant pour qu'elle ne me repère pas la fenêtre. En fait, elle surgit de la maison dès que je mets les moteurs en route mais j'ignore royalement les signes qu'elle me fait pour tenter de me convaincre de revenir. Au diable tout ça, si ça se trouve, je ne suis même pas enceinte.

J'ai repéré une ville à quelques centaines de kilomètres qui fera parfaitement l'affaire. Elle est assez grande pour disposer de tout l'équipement médical dont j'ai besoin et suffisamment loin pour que personne ne m'y reconnaisse. Je m'installe dans un hôtel discret où on ne pose pas de questions.

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Bunny n'est pas là à côté de moi pour me rassurer et l'ombre du saïyen pyromane me hante, parfois relayée par l'image terrifiante d'un bébé saïyen qui essaye de me déchirer le ventre. Je passe la nuit à me réveiller en sursaut et en sueur.

Au petit matin, je renonce à me rendormir. Je consulte ma montre, je sais que le centre médical ouvre dans une heure. Je redoute le moment d'y aller autant que je l'espère. Je jette un œil à mon reflet dans la glace de la salle de bains. La pluie a ravagé mon brushing mais ce n'est pas ce qui retient mon attention. Je soulève mon T-shirt moulant, ridiculement léger pour la saison et je scrute mon abdomen. De face, de profil. Je ne vois rien de plus qu'une légère bouée de chair qui n'a, c'est vrai, rien à faire là. Je remonte le vêtement un peu plus haut et j'observe mes seins. Je ne leur trouve rien de particulier. Ou peut-être ? Je remets mon T-shirt en place avec un haussement d'épaule.

Le centre médical est à quelques rues. C'est un bâtiment discret, fondu dans le quartier, qui abrite une sorte de dispensaire pour les filles en perdition, un truc dans le genre. C'est un peu glauque mais je pousse la porte sans hésitation. Ici tout est censé être anonyme, c'est tout ce que je demande. Des réponses, et qu'on me foute la paix.

Quand j'arrive, il y a déjà une fille avec un bébé qui discute avec la réceptionniste. J'attends qu'elles aient fini et je me présente.

\- Je dois voir un médecin.

La réceptionniste lève un œil interrogateur sur moi. Je n'ai pas rendez-vous et elle ne m'a jamais vue, je m'attends logiquement à ce qu'elle me pose des questions. Elle se contente de glisser une petite feuille vers moi.

\- Remplissez le formulaire et allez vous assoir, le docteur ne devrait pas tarder.

Tandis que je remplis la demande de renseignement de manière totalement farfelue, je sens son regard sur moi. Je suis encore habillée comme pour partir sur l'Ile de la Tortue, une petite jupe courte, un T-shirt et une veste en tissu léger. Rien à voir avec la saison pourrie qu'on a ici. Et mes cheveux détrempés par la pluie ne ressemblent à rien non plus. Je me retiens d'imaginer les conclusions qu'elle en tire et lui rend son petit papier avant d'aller prendre place en face de la fille avec son bébé.

Elle est très jeune, c'est une adolescente encore. Elle retire le manteau du nourrisson avec une certaine dextérité. Il se laisse faire docilement. Il a l'air tellement fragile que je n'oserais même pas y toucher. Comment je peux espérer seulement un instant être capable de m'occuper d'un bébé ? Il est radicalement minuscule. Même l'habiller me semble relever d'une minutie chirurgicale. C'est pas pour moi.

Je m'empare d'un magazine pour détourner mon esprit du spectacle et de toutes les angoisses qu'il éveille en moi. Si je suis enceinte, Végéta aura vraiment flingué ma vie jusqu'au bout.

\- Bunny ? Bunny Roshi ? demande une voix.

Je lève les yeux sur un homme en blouse blanche qui tient ma fiche à la main.

\- C'est moi.

Je me lève et il m'adresse un sourire rassurant avant de me guider vers une salle de consultation.

Je m'allonge nue sur la table et je le laisse docilement procéder à toutes ces manipulations de toubib. Je fixe le plafond en m'efforçant de penser à Végéta le plus fort possible. S'il y a la moindre chance qu'il puisse ressentir mon humeur là où il est, il a bien mérité de la partager. Ça aurait été plus facile s'il avait été là, mais il n'est pas là. C'est pas comme s'il avait été capable du moindre geste de réconfort, ou quoi que ce soit du genre, mais il aurait un peu flippé avec moi. Et je me serais sentie moins seule.

\- A quand remontent vos dernières règles ? demande le docteur.

Bonne question. Il croit vraiment que je note ce genre de conneries ? De toute façon, les bonniches de son Altesse n'ont même pas droit au papier et aux crayons, je te parle même pas d'un calendrier.

\- Aucune idée.

\- Hm. Moi je dirai trois mois et demi ou quatre mois, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Tout mon corps se tend brutalement et je n'ose pas poser la question franchement, la vraie question, celle pour laquelle je suis là. Trois mois et demi ou quatre mois. Je ferme juste les yeux et j'enfonce mes ongles dans la table d'examen sous moi. Heureusement que je suis allongée parce que je sens le monde tourner autour de moi.

\- Vous êtes enceinte Mademoiselle Roshi, conclut-il enfin, en rangeant ses instruments.

\- C'est pas possible.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de négocier encore. Mon esprit refuse l'évidence médicalement constatée. Comme si on pouvait marchander avec le destin et la nature.

\- Ah non ? répond le médecin tranquillement, je vais vous montrer quelque chose.

Je redresse ma tête. Il s'approche de moi avec, dans une main, un appareil étrange relié à une machine, et une bouteille dans l'autre. Il a un demi-sourire.

\- Attention, c'est froid.

Il verse un liquide glacé et gélatineux sur mon ventre et je sursaute. Il l'étale avec l'embout de son appareil. Puis, il me tourne le dos pour faire face à un petit écran de télé fixé au mur en hauteur, sans cesser de me badigeonner distraitement le ventre avec son appareil bizarre. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait et je m'apprête à lui poser la question, agacée par la sensation désagréable de son produit sur mon ventre.

Les mots meurent dans ma gorge quand subitement, l'écran s'allume. Sous mes yeux ahuris, une forme mal défini de ce qui semble être un haricot difforme apparait sous forme d'ombres mouvantes. Je sais pas ce que c'est, mon cerveau comprend tout de suite mais je préfère ne pas reconnaître la forme qui est celle d'un foetus. Puis, le haricot se met à _bouger_, il se tortille d'une manière un peu grotesque.

Mes yeux incrédules se posent sur l'appareil en contact avec mon ventre. Est-ce que c'est l'image du contenu de mon ventre ? Ou une plaisanterie douteuse pré-enregistrée sur cet écran de charlatan ?

\- Je vous présente votre bébé, annonce le médecin…Hm.

Je sens une réserve dans sa voix tout d'un coup. Je reste hypnotisée par le spectacle de cette chose qui bouge en moi, bien que je ne sente absolument rien, mais j'ai perçu ce « Hm » qui ne me plaît pas du tout.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une inquiétude terrible. C'est pire que l'angoisse qu'a représenté l'attente du verdict. Je répète avec une pointe d'hystérie dans la voix.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Oh… Sûrement rien de grave… Sa colonne vertébrale…C'est un peu tôt pour le dire mais, il a peut-être quelques vertèbres en trop, c'est bizarre… J'ai jamais vu ça.

\- Des vertèbres en trop ? C'est quoi, ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, comme… Comment dire… Une sorte de queue ?

Je laisse ma tête retomber brutalement sur la table et je ferme les yeux. _Une putain de queue. Comme son père et tous ces dégénérés de saïyens._ _Bien sûr._

\- En dehors de ça, tout va très bien, Madame Roshi, le cœur, le cerveau. Il est même bien développé déjà et très vif. Il faut attendre de voir, ce n'est sûrement rien de sérieux.

\- Je dois partir.

Il essaye de protester mais j'écarte son appareil de mon ventre d'un geste décidé et je me rassois.

\- Il faut quand même qu'on fasse une prise de sang, et qu'on prévoit…

\- Il faut que je parte. Je dois quitter la ville. J'irai voir un médecin quand je serai arrivée à destination.

Je me nettoie hâtivement le ventre avec la protection de la table d'examen et je commence à me rhabiller.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? C'est pas prudent… Vous devriez…

\- C'est bon. Je suis plus une petite fille, croyez-moi.

\- Il faudra surveiller cette colonne vertébrale de très près, vous savez.

\- Ça vous pouvez me faire confiance, je vais la surveiller…

Je parle sur un ton acerbe. Je ne supporte plus d'être ici. Cette salle d'examen, le calme de ce toubib qui vient d'ébranler toute ma petite vie en trois mots et un clic, l'odeur du désinfectant qui s'est imprégnée partout, l'évocation de cette « _colonne vertébrale_ » à surveiller. J'ai juste envie de hurler.

Je ne prends même pas le temps d'enfiler ma veste, j'attrape mon sac et je m'enfuis dans le couloir vers l'accueil. Je suis stoppée net par un fracas assourdissant qui vient de l'entrée. Un nuage de poussière s'engouffre dans le corridor depuis le hall et dans ma direction.

Je mets du temps à comprendre. J'ai l'impression qu'un mur vient de s'effondrer, mais c'est un peu plus que ça.

Quelques ampoules du plafond grésillent avant de s'éteindre et je reste hypnotisée par l'éboulement de mur au bout du couloir devant moi. Je crois qu'il y a eu un cri étouffé mais je ne suis pas sûre. Je ne vois plus rien et je toussote, la gorge irritée par la brume de particules qui d'est propagée jusqu'à moi.

Je mets du temps à réaliser qu'une silhouette s'en détache progressivement. Une silhouette massive et menaçante. _Cours_.

Je reste tétanisée et je cligne des yeux, comme si ça pouvait suffire à ce que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Au lieu de ça, l'ombre du personnage qui s'avance vers moi se précise. Il émerge enfin de son halo de poussière et ses yeux noirs tombent sur moi. Un sourire étire ses lèvres et me glace le sang. _Raditz_.

Je commence à reculer sans même m'en rendre compte.

\- Tu es là ? C'est pas trop tôt, marmonne-t-il en croisant les bras avec satisfaction.

Je fais demi-tour en un instant et je bute littéralement sur le médecin. Je ne m'étais pas aperçue qu'il était sorti de sa salle de consultation et se tenait derrière moi avec un air ahuri. Je le bouscule violemment et le contourne pour courir et m'éloigner de Raditz.

Je ne l'entends même pas me poursuivre. Il se contente de rire avec amusement. Je m'enfonce vers l'arrière du bâtiment, espérant trouver une porte. Je repère une issue de secours qui doit donner sur la rue et je la pousse violemment pour l'ouvrir.

Au moment où je passe l'embrasure pour rejoindre l'extérieur, le sol explose sous mes pieds. Je pousse un hurlement d'effroi en ressentant un souffle puissant et chaud qui me soulève et me brûle. J'enroule instinctivement mes bras sur ma tête pour me protéger et je prie en fermant les yeux et en retenant ma respiration.

Bizarrement quelque chose fait écran entre la source d'énergie dévastatrice et moi. Des bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille et je me sens flotter dans les airs. J'ouvre les yeux avec une certaine panique et j'essaye de comprendre ce qui se passe. Yamcha. Il me tient et s'élève dans le ciel. En dessous de nous, le sol et le bâtiment endommagé du dispensaire s'éloignent et se noient dans un écran de fumée. J'entends la voix de Krilin quelque part. Je m'agrippe frénétiquement à mon ami qui finit par se poser sur le toit d'un immeuble un peu plus loin.

Une pluie fine nous enveloppe et le bruit d'une nouvelle explosion se fait entendre. Mes pieds sont ravis de rejoindre la terre ferme et je me tourne aussitôt vers Yamcha.

\- Que… Comment ?

Ma panique est si indescriptible que les mots se bousculent sur mes lèvres.

\- Tu vas bien ? me demande-t-il avec préoccupation.

\- Je… Je crois… Mais…

\- Il faut que j'aille aider Krilin, reprend-t-il, attends-nous là et essaye de te planquer.

Je n'ai pas le temps de poser plus de question, il s'est déjà envolé et disparait rapidement de mon champ de vision. Je reste un instant perplexe à scruter le ciel blanc et vide. Les échos assourdis d'une bataille me parviennent mais je ne vois rien. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Je ne comprends pas ce que me veut Raditz. Du mal visiblement. Pourquoi ?

Subitement, une alarme se déclenche dans ma tête. Raditz. Il est fort. Très fort. Krilin et Yamcha ne pourront pas lui tenir tête longtemps et il va finir par se remettre à ma recherche. S'il me trouve, il me tuera. J'en suis certaine, je l'ai lu dans ses yeux. S'il me tue, il va tuer… Je plaque inconsciemment ma main sur mon ventre.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ce qui est sûr, c'est que si je reste ici, je ne le saurais jamais. Je me précipite vers la porte d'accès aux étages et je dévale les escaliers de l'immeuble quatre à quatre pour m'enfuir.

Je ressens les vibrations du combat et des bâtiments qui s'écroulent à proximité, jusque dans la rampe d'escaliers. Mon adrénaline monte en flèche.

Dès que j'émerge à l'extérieur, mes yeux cherchent à localiser les combattants. Combien de temps Krilin et Yamcha vont-ils retenir Raditz avant qu'il ne se mette à ma poursuite ? Sûrement pas longtemps. Quelle chance j'ai d'en réchapper s'il me met la main dessus ? Aucune. L'addition est simple et je me mets instinctivement à courir dans la même direction que les passants autour de moi.

Il y a une véritable petite foule qui s'enfuie avec moi, les gens hurlent avec effroi et parfois des débris pleuvent ça et là. Je me fais bousculer mais ça me rassure un peu d'être perdue au milieu des autres, j'ai l'impression que ça me garantit de passer totalement inaperçue.

Au bout d'un moment, la cohue devient moins dense et commence à se disperser. Je m'aperçois qu'on entend plus les échos du combat. Même pas assourdis. Mon estomac se noue. Je m'interroge sur le sort de mes amis et je me demande si Raditz va me trouver.

Je continue à m'enfoncer dans les rues de cette ville inconnue avec l'espoir de m'éloigner autant que possible. Les sirènes des secours ont pris le relais des explosions en chaine. Je finis par ralentir le pas.

Je tremble de froid et de panique, la bruine continue à tomber, indifférente à tout ça et j'essaye un instant de réfléchir _posément. _Posément.

Comment Raditz m'a-t-il retrouvée ? Aucune idée, mais sûrement pas en repérant mon aura qui est trop semblable pour lui à celle de tous les autres humains qui vivent ici, c'est sûr. Il ne me connaît pas assez pour me localiser comme ça, j'en suis quasiment sûre. _Quasiment._

Mon avion. Ça ne peut être que ça. Je l'ai laissé sur le parking du centre médical. Il est facilement reconnaissable, il a pu le tracer peut-être, un peu de chance et il a été sur ma piste. Je n'ai pas pris les paroles de mon père suffisamment au sérieux. _Cache-toi_. J'étais trop obsédée par ce que Chichi m'a dit. Le temps de la prudence est revenu.

Au loin j'entends une explosion de nouveau. Son fracas résonne et couvre un temps le bruit lointain des sirènes. Je me raidis. Il me cherche. Il va détruire toute cette putain de ville si ça continue, et comme je connais les saïyens, sa patience va vite trouver ses limites et il risque de finir par tout pulvériser sans chercher à comprendre. Déjà, il a l'air de prendre moins de précaution pour se dissimuler. Il ne semble plus vraiment inquiet de dévoiler ses intentions et son identité. Il s'énerve.

J'aborde une grosse femme avec un cabas qui scrute le ciel avec inquiétude. On ne voit rien de là où on est mais elle cherche de toute évidence à comprendre d'où vient cette rumeur menaçante et ces bruits d'explosion.

\- Excusez-moi, il y a une gare dans le coin ?

Elle se tourne vers moi avec perplexité et met un instant avant de rassembler ses esprits.

\- La gare routière est à deux pâtés de maison d'ici… Vous savez ce qui se passe ?

Elle a un regard soucieux mais pas encore paniqué. La panique serait ma pire ennemie à cette minute et je me garde bien de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit.

\- Aucune idée. Merci pour l'info.

Je reprends mon chemin d'un pas nerveux et j'essaye de suivre ses indications au mieux. Je finis par tomber sur la gare routière et je repère le prochain car en partance pour Dieu sait où.

Je m'installe à une place au fond du véhicule et je tire légèrement les rideaux pour me planquer derrière. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde, le car se remplit lentement. Un homme s'avance vers la place à côté de la mienne et je plante fermement mon sac sur le siège qu'il convoite pour lui signifier que je préfère être seule. Il va s'assoir plus loin.

Je guette nerveusement la petite fourmilière qui circule dans la gare, je redoute à tout instant qu'un mur s'écroule et que Raditz n'apparaisse dans toute sa splendeur. Le car ne se décide pas à partir, ça commence à me rendre dingue. J'entends des passagers qui rient un peu plus loin, et finalement, enfin, le bruit béni du moteur qui s'allume et tourne un instant.

J'ai fermé les yeux, la tête appuyée contre le dossier du siège et j'écoute les portes qui se ferment, l'annonce du départ imminent, le nom de la destination que je ne retiens pas. Je prie intérieurement. _Grouillez-vous. _

Le car se met lourdement en route. On manœuvre lentement pour sortir de la gare envahie de piétons. C'est long. Quelqu'un fait tomber une valise et je sursaute au bruit de choc inattendu. J'ouvre les yeux et écarte le rideau du bout du doigt pour observer l'extérieur. Tout semble _normal_.

On sort de la gare pour s'engager dans une grande avenue. On roule lentement, c'est interminable. Je continue à scruter les rues pour déceler l'approche de Raditz. Tout a l'air paisible jusqu'à ce que l'un des immeubles les plus hauts du quartier ne commence à s'affaisser. Il s'écroule mollement, presque au ralenti dans un grondement sourd, et une rumeur d'effroi circule dans le car tandis qu'on s'arrête brusquement.

Je me mords les lèvres avec angoisse. _Merde._ Les voyageurs se lèvent d'un seul mouvement pour se rapprocher de la vitre par laquelle on aperçoit le mieux ce spectacle impressionnant. Même le chauffeur reste pétrifié, le regard incrédule face à la scène. Quelques voitures klaxonnent dans la rue.

Les gens autour de moi poussent des cris horrifiés ou lancent des commentaires paniqués.

Raditz est fou. Il est en train de devenir fou à me chercher sans me trouver. Il va finir par raser cette ville. Cette pensée m'agite, et la confusion et l'effroi me submergent irrésistiblement. Ça confirme ce que je pensais, il n'arrive pas à identifier mon aura. Mais… Il va tuer, il a tué déjà tellement de victimes innocentes, juste pour… moi ? Pour m'attraper ? L'espace d'un instant, je me demande s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux que je me rende parce que je sais qu'il ne va pas s'arrêter et je sais aussi que personne ne pourra l'empêcher de continuer son entreprise de destruction méthodique. Où sont Krilin et Yamcha maintenant ? J'ose pas y réfléchir.

Je me lève tout d'un coup et je hurle au chauffeur.

\- Repartez ! Repartez ! Vous voyez pas ? Il faut dégager !

L'homme tourne ses yeux abasourdis vers moi. Je me précipite jusqu'à lui.

\- Si on reste ici, le prochain bâtiment qui s'écroule atterrira sur nous, vous comprenez pas ?

J'ai mis une intonation si menaçante dans mes paroles qu'il a l'air de se réveiller brutalement. Il fronce les sourcils et hoche la tête avant de remettre les gaz. Les passagers, encore debout dans le couloir, sont pris au dépourvu et certains perdent l'équilibre. Je me cramponne au siège du conducteur, debout face au pare-brise gigantesque et je continue à observer nerveusement les rues qui défilent.

Le chauffeur va nettement plus vite maintenant. Il est un peu obligé de slalomer entre les voitures arrêtée en plein milieu de la voix. Sur les trottoirs, les piétons ont tous la tête levée en direction de l'immeuble qui vient de s'effondrer.

\- Plus vite.

Je psalmodie à voix basse à côté du chauffeur, dans l'espoir de lui rappeler l'urgence de fuir la ville. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression qu'il a besoin de ça. Il commence à conduire vraiment imprudemment, passant les feux orange à toute vitesse. L'idée qu'un accident ne ferait qu'empirer la situation me traverse l'esprit. Ce côté de la ville est encore étrangement épargné, et nous finissons par déboucher sur la voie express qui nous dirige directement vers la campagne avoisinante.

Le chauffeur et moi restons concentrés sur notre chemin, ignorant les murmures de protestation et de peur des autres passagers. Peu à peu, je m'aperçois que le silence est retombé dans le car. Chacun a repris sa place et devant nous, la route presque déserte, s'enfonce entre des champs détrempés par la pluie.

Ma respiration se ralentit et reprend un rythme normal progressivement. Le calme du paysage autour de nous m'apaise petit à petit. J'abandonne mon poste à côté du chauffeur et regagne à mon tour ma place sans un mot, pour m'écrouler sur mon siège.

Je me recroqueville sur moi-même, subitement rattrapée par le froid et la fatigue. Mon père avait raison, c'était bien un saïyen qui me cherchait et son objectif est clairement de m'éliminer. Pourquoi tout ça ? Végéta est-il à l'origine de ce cauchemar ? Je préfère ne pas me poser la question.

Comme un écho à ma réflexion, je ressens une douleur diffuse dans mon bas-ventre et je suis obligée de poser ma main dessus pour essayer de soulager la peine. Je me sens complètement perdue.

Si seulement je pouvais parler à Végéta. Rien qu'une minute. Notre dernière conversation me revient à l'esprit. Son regard à la fois conquérant et à la fois incertain, sa façon de m'enlacer avec précaution, comme s'il redoutait de me briser, la résignation dans sa voix quand il m'a annoncé que je pourrai rester sur Terre… Il me manque.

Je ne peux imaginer une seule seconde qu'il ait ordonné ma mise à mort. Il est implacable et cruel, je le sais. Je sais à quel point il peut être dénué de scrupule mais il ne l'a jamais été avec moi. Ce que j'ai vu de lui me hurle que c'est impossible. J'ai tellement besoin de le voir.

Je me laisse bercer par le ronronnement régulier du moteur et je m'enfonce doucement dans la somnolence. Mes yeux se ferment, ignorant les larmes qui sèchent sur mes joues. Je glisse très vite dans des rêves obscurs où j'espère pouvoir le retrouver.

**ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	15. Chapter 15

_Ciao. 100 reviews ! Merci de tant de générosité. _

_Et tout spécialement sur les dernières reviews: _

_Chocolat : waouh, je sais pas quoi dire. Que ça continue comme ça, alors :)_

_AmbroseGraves, Yuirii et Silriadis: merci de votre haute fidélité. Je vous ai eues avec Raditz? héhé._

_Et pour toutes les autres reviews, c'est super gentil de se donner la peine._

_Oualà. _

_Petit avertissement sur ce chapitre, c'est... Je sais pas comment dire. Un peu "stressant". Pas très conventionnel. (j'ai jamais vu ce genre de scène dans d'autres fics et j'ai débattu avec moi-même avant de l'écrire, mais je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dû pudiquement sauter cet épisode important, et j'ai fait soft-soft.)_

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Il y a une sorte de moiteur dans l'air, une chaleur étouffante qui rend ma respiration difficile. Je peine à m'extirper de la voiture, et je suis obligée de m'agripper aux montants de la portière pour me mettre debout. Mon ventre envahissant transforme les gestes les plus simples en défis de chaque instant. M'extraire de ma place de conducteur est un véritable exercice de musculation et je suis en sueur déjà quand j'arrive enfin à sortir.

Je soupire en levant le regard vers le ciel. Des nuages menaçants se sont amassés et promettent un orage terrible, pour cette nuit certainement.

Machinalement je consulte mon bracelet électronique. Il a l'air calme pour l'instant, mais je redoute que les turbulences météorologiques ne perturbent temporairement son fonctionnement. Je l'ai conçu pour détecter les saïyens ou, plus précisément, les énergies vitales qui dépassent un certain niveau.

Ce petit appareil est devenu l'un de mes faibles remparts contre Raditz, je le vérifie au moins une centaine de fois par jour, mais je l'ai bricolé à la hâte et il a ses défauts. Je me suis aperçue, entre autre, qu'il était réactif au magnétisme des orages. L'air est si électrique que je redoute qu'il ne se détraque.

Sans compter qu'il est _aussi_ réactif à mon bébé. J'ai été obligée de le recalibrer plusieurs fois à mesure que la grossesse avançait. Au début, le déclenchement inexplicable de ses alarmes m'a provoqué quelques belles crises de panique avant que je ne comprenne que c'était le bébé qui les provoquait. Plusieurs fois, j'ai cru que Raditz m'avait retrouvée, et puis finalement, j'ai réalisé que tout venait de l'aura de ce fœtus qui est déjà largement plus puissante que la mienne ou de n'importe quel terrien. Et je sais qu'elle augmente encore.

Ça m'angoisse terriblement. Je me demande de _quoi_ je vais accoucher, et surtout, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si je vais y survivre. En fait, ça fait presque six mois que tout m'angoisse terriblement. Me savoir traquée par un taré sanguinaire comme Raditz, porter cet enfant en essayant d'oublier que l'issue de cette grossesse risque sérieusement de m'être fatale, m'inquiéter de qui a pu advenir de Krilin et Yamcha… J'essaye d'éviter de penser à tout ça, ça va finir par me rendre dingue; je me contente d'avancer au jour le jour pour l'instant, c'est déjà assez fatiguant.

Personne ne sait où je suis, c'est mieux comme ça, c'est plus prudent, je ne veux plus risquer la vie des autres et, il faut être honnête, personne sur cette planète n'est en mesure de me protéger de Raditz de toute façon. Et finalement, je ne m'en sors pas trop mal, il ne m'a toujours pas mis la main dessus.

Je caresse distraitement mon ventre. Il est démesurément volumineux, maintenant. J'ai grossi très vite après avoir vu le médecin, comme si j'avais mentalement enfin autorisé cette grossesse, mais j'étais toujours sur les dents, en cavale, et je n'ai même pas eu vraiment le temps de me rendre compte de cette transformation éléphantesque.

La vérité, c'est que je n'avais pas l'intention de garder ce bébé. J'avais trop peur. J'ai toujours peur, d'ailleurs. J'ai peur de crever comme toutes les autres, toutes ces saïyennes, certainement choisies pour leur constitution robuste, et sans aucun doute bien plus résistantes que moi, qui ont péri en essayant de mettre les enfants de Végéta au monde.

Pourtant, je n'ai jamais eu le courage de tenter d'avorter. D'abord, ce n'est pas facile de planifier tout ça en même temps qu'on essaye d'échapper à un saïyen décidé. Et puis… Etrangement, je n'ai jamais réussi à accepter l'idée de détruire cette possibilité de vie. Après tout, il n'a rien demandé, ça me donnait toujours l'impression de lui présenter la facture de mes erreurs.

J'ai été trop lâche. Et voilà. Maintenant, je suis énorme et nous sommes tous les deux en danger. A cause de Raditz qui risque de finir par déceler son énergie. Et à cause de l'accouchement qui risque de nous tuer tous les deux. Dans le fond, j'essaye désespérément d'échapper à Raditz mais je courre droit devant, à ma perte.

Je sors péniblement mon sac de course de la voiture et je le porte à bout de bras jusqu'à la porte de la maison. Ma démarche est devenue chancelante et hasardeuse, je suis hors d'haleine après seulement quelques mètres. Tandis que je dépose le sac pour sortir mes clés, je sens un mouvement rageur à l'intérieur de mon corps et je plaque aussitôt ma main sur mon ventre arrondi pour tenter un rappel à l'ordre de mon locataire. Il est bien comme son père, il des sautes d'humeur de temps à autres et s'exprime volontiers en me ravageant de coups.

Il se calme et je peux enfin ouvrir la porte.

Je me suis installée dans une vieille maison en pierre, construite au milieu d'une lande perdue. Le plus proche voisin est à deux kilomètres. J'ai déménagé deux fois déjà depuis que Raditz m'a trouvée. A chaque fois, j'ai toujours pris soin de m'installer à la campagne. S'il me tombe dessus, j'aime autant qu'il fasse le moins de victimes possible. La destruction en règle de la ville où je m'étais réfugiée m'a laissée des cauchemars et un sentiment de culpabilité sournois, et j'ai décidé que si je devais mal finir, personne n'avait besoin d'en pâtir.

Je repense trop souvent à Krilin et Yamcha. Autant que je sache, ils sont certainement morts, et il est hors de question qu'aucun de mes amis, ou n'importe qui d'autre, les suive dans la tombe.

Plusieurs fois, j'ai été tentée d'appeler Chichi. J'aurais aimé qu'elle prévienne Gokû pour qu'il avertisse Végéta, mais ça aurait supposé de lui raconter toute la vérité, et ça l'aurait aussi sûrement mise en danger. Et il y a Gohan. J'ai fini par renoncer à la contacter.

De toute façon, je ne suis pas sûre de ce que pourrait être la réaction de Végéta. Si ça se trouve, il s'en fout. Même si je ne crois pas qu'il ait ordonné mon exécution, je ne suis pas entièrement convaincue qu'il se soucie de ce qui se passe ici. Est-ce qu'il pense seulement encore à moi ? Moi, de mon côté, je n'ai plus d'autres choix que de penser à lui tous les jours. La nature est mal faite.

J'avale un verre d'eau fraîche qui me soulage instantanément. Je frotte machinalement mon ventre énorme sous le tissu de ma robe légère. Il est incroyablement rond, c'est presque un rond parfait. A part ça, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre, le haricot et moi cohabitons plutôt bien quand il ne tape pas ses crises de nerfs.

Je ne sais pas si c'est un garçon ou une fille. J'ai soigneusement évité de renouveler l'expérience de l'échographie, je n'ai aucune envie qu'on me reparle de sa colonne vertébrale. Je vais juste voir le médecin du village de temps à autres. C'est une vieille bonne femme imperturbable qui me rappelle Végéta parfois. Elle m'a proposé d'aller voir un obstétricien à la ville et j'ai refusé. Après ça, elle n'a plus posé de questions et elle se contente de me faire des prises de sang et de prendre ma tension. Elle dit que tout va bien. Elle m'a donné son numéro de téléphone pour l'accouchement tout en reconnaissant avec un rire sec qu'elle n'a plus fait ça depuis des années. C'est gai.

J'hésite encore à aller accoucher dans une clinique. Ce serait plus prudent, c'est sûr, surtout avec les précédents concernant les enfants de Végéta. Mais j'ai peur de Raditz. Je ne sais pas s'il a compris que je portais un enfant. Sûrement pas, il n'a sûrement même pas prêté attention au fait qu'il m'a retrouvée dans un dispensaire _de femmes_. Est-ce qu'il sait seulement ce que c'est, et ce que ça signifie ? Très improbable.

Quoiqu'il en soit, si je vais accoucher dans une ville, j'ai peur qu'il me retrouve. Il ravage la planète depuis plusieurs mois, il est de notoriété publique maintenant qu'il cherche une femme aux cheveux bleus. Il sème une véritable terreur en exigeant qu'on la lui livre. La population est nerveuse et, de mon côté, par précaution, j'ai repris l'habitude d'enrouler mes cheveux dans un foulard.

Maintenant que l'accouchement est pour bientôt et je me suis résolue à me contenter de la vieille femme médecin. Si elle a fait le rapprochement entre moi et la femme que le saïyen recherche, elle ne l'a jamais mentionné, et j'ai confiance en elle.

Je retire le foulard de ma tête, il me tient trop chaud. Je m'étire. Ce ventre encombrant me crève, je suis toujours fatiguée. Et quand je ne suis pas fatiguée, j'ai faim.

Je plonge mes mains dans le sac de course et j'en ressors un minuscule pyjama blanc. Je le déplie soigneusement pour l'observer en détail. C'est la première et unique chose que j'ai acheté pour le haricot. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il survivra pour le mettre et ça me serre le cœur, mais je l'ai acheté quand même, pour conjurer le sort en quelque sorte.

Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'imaginais l'arrivée de mon premier enfant. Si on m'avait demandé, j'aurais plutôt commandé une grossesse de Princesse, choyée par ma famille, et surtout par le père de mon enfant, un homme forcément amoureux et attentionné, attentif à la moindre de mes exigences. J'aurai imaginé une chambre d'enfant décorée de mille détails sucrés à l'envi. Je suis loin du compte. Mais à y réfléchir, végéta n'a rien non plus du Prince charmant dont j'ai rêvé dans mon enfance.

A la place d'une maternité épanouie, je ne connais que la cavale et la solitude. Et l'angoisse de ne peut-être pas survivre pour voir la suite de l'histoire. Mais ça ne sert plus à rien de pleurer maintenant.

Je replie le petit vêtement avec précaution et je le range dans un tiroir.

Subitement, le bracelet se met à sonner. Mon souffle se fait aussitôt court. Je contemple un temps le voyant rouge et clignotant. D'une main tremblante, j'actionne le mécanisme pour augmenter le seuil de détection et la sonnerie s'éteint. J'attends un instant que l'alarme se remette en route mais elle reste muette.

Je sors sur le pas de la porte et je scrute longuement la lande plate autour de la maison. Tout est désert et on entend que le grésillement des grillons. Le ciel blanc et immobile ne donne aucun signe d'orage. Ni de saïyen en approche. Je repose mes yeux sur le bracelet. Il reste éteint.

Je frotte doucement mon ventre. C'est le bébé.

J'ai subitement une envie irrésistible d'appeler ma mère. Je n'ai eu de contact avec personne de familier ces derniers mois et entendre sa voix me soulagerait mais il ne faut pas. Si les saïyens avaient mis le téléphone sur écoute ? Raditz tout seul n'y aurait pas pensé, mais les saïyens avaient quelques ingénieurs au QG. Peut-être qu'ils sont toujours là, peut-être qu'ils ont proposé cette option au _Seigneur Raditz._ C'est vraiment le pire moment pour qu'il me trouve, je ne suis même plus capable de courir.

Je réalise que si je dois mourir en accouchant, je n'aurais plus eu l'occasion de parler à Bunny. J'écarte cette idée toxique de mon esprit. Jusqu'ici la grossesse s'est passée merveilleusement et, sauf une envie constante de manger et de dormir, je dois reconnaître que j'imaginais tout ça un peu plus chiant. Alors, peut-être que l'accouchement sera plus simple que je ne me l'imagine, peut-être, tout simplement que si les enfants de Végéta n'ont pas survécu, ce n'est qu'une pure conjuration malheureuse du hasard, peut-être qu'avec _mon _enfant, ce sera différent ?

Je retourne ranger mes courses et je prends mon repas en écoutant les nouvelles à la radio. Tout est calme, Raditz ne s'est pas manifesté cette semaine. J'éteins d'un geste las et je m'écroule dans le lit qui trône dans un coin de la pièce. La chaleur m'oppresse terriblement et je m'endors sans même me déshabiller.

Il y a un visage penché au-dessus de moi dans l'ombre. J'en distingue les contours sans parvenir à le voir vraiment. Mais je reconnais les cheveux. « Végéta ? » J'ai murmuré, comme si je risquais de réveiller quelqu'un. Il sourit et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. « Tu es revenu ? ». Je lève ma main avec émotion et passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Il attrape mon poignet sans un mot pour retenir mon geste, et se penche un peu plus.

Je peux enfin voir son visage et j'ai un mouvement de recul choqué. C'est Raditz. J'essaye de crier mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Il pose sa main libre sur mon cou. Mes lèvres murmurent des « non » enchainés mais il reste imperturbable, son sourire cruel toujours accroché aux lèvres. Ses doigts se resserrent lentement sur ma gorge. Je tente d'agripper son bras pour l'éloigner de moi mais il ne paraît même pas remarquer mes gestes désespérés.

Mes cordes vocales se remettent subitement en marche et je hurle.

\- Laisse-moi ! Va-t-en ! Végéta !

C'est irréel, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'appelle alors qu'il n'est pas là, je ne sais plus ce que j'espère. Raditz se met à rire doucement sans cesser de serrer. Des larmes s'amassent au coin de mes yeux écarquillés tandis que je commence à manquer d'air. Soudain, un fracas assourdissant se fait entendre et il me lâche en un instant. Je me redresse aussitôt pour m'assoir dans mon lit, à bout de souffle.

La pièce unique de la maison est plongée dans la pénombre de la nuit, et un bruit sourd me fait tourner les yeux. L'une des fenêtres s'est ouverte violemment sous la pression du vent et son battant tape contre le mur. A l'extérieur, l'orage a fini par éclater rageusement, nourri de toute l'électricité de la canicule de ces derniers jours. La pluie s'acharne contre le toit et résonne dans toute la chambre tandis je perçois l'odeur de la campagne humide.

Il n'y a personne. C'était un cauchemar. J'observe un instant la fenêtre ouverte. La pluie battante éclabousse l'intérieur de la pièce. Une nouvelle rafale rabat le montant de la fenêtre contre le mur dans un choc sourd qui me fait sursauter. Je masse machinalement mon ventre tendu et dur en essayant de calmer le rythme accéléré de mon cœur.

Je m'aperçois seulement à cet instant que le lit est mouillé sous moi. J'écarte les draps pour réaliser avec horreur que je me suis pissée dessus. _Dégueu… _Je plisse aussitôt le nez avec dégoût. Je maitrise de moins en moins mon corps à mesure que mon locataire l'envahit. _Chiotte. _

Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort; tout d'un coup, le bip perçant du bracelet se met à sonner de nouveau, couvrant la rumeur de l'orage et le crépitement de la pluie. Je me raidis avec angoisse et observe l'appareil avec incrédulité. Je le règle aussitôt pour augmenter le seuil de détection et il se tait enfin.

J'entreprends alors de me lever péniblement avec un soupir de lassitude. Avant même que j'aie pu me mettre debout, l'alarme reprend avec entêtement. Mes nerfs se tendent tous d'un coup, générant une onde de douleur terrible dans mon ventre et jusque dans ma colonne vertébrale. J'agrippe mon ventre instantanément en étouffant un grognement de surprise et de douleur.

J'endure silencieusement l'agression de mon corps en essayant d'ignorer le sifflement insupportable du bracelet. La souffrance s'atténue rapidement et disparait.

Je pose les yeux sur le bracelet qui n'a pas cessé de hurler et je manipule à nouveau le calibrage pour le réduire au silence. J'attends fébrilement, sans le lâcher des yeux, guettant nerveusement un nouveau déclenchement de la sonnerie. Ça ne loupe pas, l'alarme se remet en marche après seulement quelques secondes.

Mon sang se glace. Pour en avoir définitivement le cœur net, j'augmente le taux de détection au maximum. Ça correspond à une aura très puissante que le bébé n'atteindra pas avant l'âge adulte en principe. Alors que le silence retombe, une nouvelle vague de douleur transperce mon corps violemment.

Je tombe à genoux avec un faible gémissement. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ça dure un peu plus longtemps que la première fois, mais ça finit quand même par passer. Je reste agenouillée sur le sol, haletante. Je lève les yeux vers le lit défait et les draps mouillés et je comprends subitement. J'ai perdu les eaux.

J'essaye de me souvenir ce que le médecin m'a dit à ce sujet mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Indifférent à ma perplexité, le détecteur se remet alors à biper avec insistance.

La panique monte en moi. Raditz ? L'orage ? D'un geste sec, j'arrache le bracelet pour le faire taire définitivement. Je réfléchis une minute. Mon esprit affolé ne me permet pas de raisonner très sereinement. Une voix s'élève en moi pour hurler que Raditz arrive. Son expression cynique qui m'est apparue en rêve est restée imprimée en moi comme un avertissement et, dans ma terreur, je sais que c'est Raditz que le bracelet a détecté. Il m'a trouvée, il vient me cueillir.

Je me relève maladroitement en me retenant comme je peux aux montants du lit. Mon ventre énorme me gêne dans chaque mouvement, je ne vois même pas mes pieds.

J'ai prévu une cachette. Mon deuxième faible rempart contre Raditz.

Il y a une ancienne cave à charbon sous la maison. On y accède par une trappe dans le sol qui est dissimulée sous les tapis. Je titube en essayant de repérer l'endroit où elle se trouve. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'allumer la lumière et il fait sombre. Les quelques éclairs furtifs de l'orage me permettent à peine de distinguer où je vais et je trébuche contre un tabouret que mon ventre ne m'a pas permis d'éviter. _Chiotte. _

Je rétablis mon équilibre mais une nouvelle douleur remonte mon échine implacablement et m'arrache un miaulement. Je plaque l'une de mes mains sur ma bouche. Je dois éviter à tout prix de faire du bruit parce que je ne sais pas si Raditz est loin. Même si le grondement de l'orage me couvre pour l'instant, il ne doit pas soupçonner ma présence. Je m'efforce de respirer le plus calmement possible, comme si alimenter mon sang en oxygène pouvait aider à dissiper la souffrance. Je ferme les yeux et j'attends stoïquement que ça passe.

Après ce qui me semble une éternité, je prends conscience que la douleur s'est volatilisée. Je m'avance à tâtons vers l'endroit où j'ai mémorisé l'emplacement de la trappe. Je m'agenouille péniblement en retenant mon ventre qui m'empêche même de me pencher en avant. Je soulève le tissu épais qui recouvre le sol et mes doigts fouillent le carrelage dans l'ombre jusqu'à buter sur le rebord en bois de la trappe.

J'écarte frénétiquement le tapis et je dégage enfin l'issue minuscule qui devrait, en théorie, me permettre d'accéder à ma cachette. J'agrippe l'anneau de la trappe et je tire de toutes mes forces pour soulever la plaque de bois qui bouche l'entrée la cave. Elle bouge à peine.

En revanche les muscles de mon ventre me font aussitôt comprendre qu'ils n'ont pas apprécié l'effort et je suis obligée de me courber brutalement sous l'effet fulgurant de la douleur qui se propage en moi.

Ça fait si mal que le désespoir me prend tout d'un coup.

Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi le bébé veut-il venir maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il tient tant que ça à mourir ? Est-ce qu'il tient tant que ça à ce qu'on meurt tous les deux ?

De toute façon, même si j'arrive à me planquer, même si, par miracle, Raditz ne me trouve pas, je vais crever au fond de cette cave en essayant de le mettre au monde. C'est sûr. Je dois admettre que je commence à manquer sérieusement de ressources. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Qu'est-ce que je peux encore faire puisque le sort s'acharne sur moi ? Je pleure silencieusement tout en essayant de trouver la position la moins douloureuse possible. J'ai l'impression que rien ne marche, quoique je fasse, la douleur ne veut pas passer.

Je suis assise par terre et je m'adosse au pied du lit en me tenant la tête avec rage, les lèvres serrées par le stress et la souffrance.

Et puis, progressivement, miraculeusement, la souffrance s'apaise. Je respire lentement, sans oser bouger. La pluie hargneuse continue son concert sur le toit, mais tout semble calme. Le fenêtre est toujours ouverte et le courant d'air qui s'infiltre dans la maison me fait frissonner.

Peut-être que Raditz est dans le coin mais qu'il ne m'a pas repérée ? Peut-être qu'il est juste passé tout près ?

Je masse mon ventre dans une tentative désespérée de calmer mes muscles tendus. Mes yeux tombent sur la trappe. Elle est légèrement délogée de son cadre. Je serais plus rassurée de rester dans la cave. Peut-être que l'accouchement n'est pas si imminent que ça. Peut-être que je pourrai attendre quelques temps là-dedans et que Raditz finira par s'éloigner. Et après, j'appellerai le médecin.

Il faut que j'en profite tant que je n'ai pas de contractions. J'attrape mon portable sur le chevet et je reviens m'agenouiller près de la trappe. Au moment où j'empoigne l'anneau pour la faire basculer, la douleur me foudroie à nouveau. Je serre les dents et j'arrive à réprimer le gémissement qui monte dans ma gorge.

J'attends, les yeux fermés, écoutant le sang qui bat à mes tempes et résonne dans tout mon être. Ça me paraît interminable. Autour de moi, il n'y a que le bruit de la pluie qui tambourine sur le toit et l'orage qui gronde au loin.

Peu à peu, la douleur se dissipe. Je n'ai pas lâché l'anneau et dès que je prends conscience que je n'ai plus mal, je tire. La trappe en bois se soulève.

Subitement, le bruit sourd de coups brutaux contre la porte rompt le calme de la pénombre. Je lâche la trappe sous l'effet de la surprise et elle retombe lourdement. J'entends aussitôt la porte qui s'ouvre à la volée, derrière moi.

Je me retourne instantanément et je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un cri de panique. Une silhouette massive apparaît dans l'embrasure et entre sans hésiter dans la maison. Je suis toujours assise sur le sol et je ne peux que me trainer désespérément à quatre pattes jusqu'au mur, dans une absurde et instinctive tentative de fuite.

Comme je suis acculée, je me décide enfin à faire face à mon sinistre visiteur. Il s'avance d'un pas lourd et tranquille jusqu'à moi. Le souffle me manque et je lève mes avant-bras pour parer le coup qui ne va pas manquer de tomber. Je ferme les yeux par anticipation et j'attends, mais il ne se passe rien.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, il s'est simplement accroupi devant moi.

\- Bulma ? C'est toi ?

Mon esprit met un temps à réaliser. Gokû se tient là avec sa tête d'ahuri. Il finit par attraper doucement l'un de mes poignets pour me forcer à baisser la garde de mes bras.

\- Bulma ! ça fait deux jours que je te cherche !

\- Go… kû… Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Il penche la tête et fronce les sourcils avec préoccupation.

\- Chichi m'a appelé… J'ai pas tout compris à son histoire mais elle était hystérique. Elle voulait que je rentre. Elle m'a dit que tu étais en danger.

Il laisse son regard naviguer sur le décor autour de lui, fouillant la pénombre des yeux avec précaution.

\- Tu avais disparu, poursuit-il distraitement en continuant à examiner les lieux, tu es vraiment en danger ?

Au moment où je veux répondre, la souffrance surgit à nouveau. Elle irradie brutalement dans tout mon abdomen, enveloppant mes reins et remontant mon dos avec une violence inouïe. Mon corps se cambre sous l'effet de sa puissance et je gémis sourdement. J'agrippe la manche de Gokû et je serre le plus fort possible. Je sens sa main libre se poser sur mon épaule.

\- Bulma ? Bulma, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demande-t-il avec inquiétude.

Je n'arrive pas à lui répondre, toutes mes pensées sont focalisées sur la douleur. Je vais crever, c'est évident. Un sanglot de frustration m'échappe. Il faut attendre que ça passe mais c'est plus long que d'habitude. J'entends la voix naïve de Gokû au travers du brouillard de mon esprit.

\- Mais… Tu es enceinte ?

Quel crétin. J'ai des envies de meurtres. Je vais le tuer, dès que j'ai un instant de répit, je jure de le faire. Ma rage s'apaise en même temps que la contraction et quand la souffrance retombe, la seule chose que je ressens en fait, c'est une profonde fatigue et un profond désespoir. En face de moi, Gokû oscille entre la compassion et l'affolement.

\- T'es pas… en train de… d'accoucher, hein ?

Sans que je sache pourquoi, sa question me fait tout simplement fondre en larmes et j'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains. Gokû s'écarte de moi imperceptiblement avec embarras.

\- Bulma ! Tu… Il te faut un docteur, non ?... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

J'essuie mon nez du revers de mon poignet sans grande classe.

\- Gokû… Je vais mourir…

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'exclame-t-il avec panique.

Il se lève d'un seul mouvement.

\- Lève-toi ! Tu peux te lever ? s'écrie-t-il.

Comme je ne réagis pas il attrape mon poignet et essaye de m'encourager à me mettre debout. Je suis le mouvement docilement et il a le réflexe de m'aider en prenant ma deuxième main. Avec ce ventre, je ne sais même plus situer mon centre de gravité. Mon dos proteste, mes genoux protestent et j'ai l'impression d'avoir une enclume fixée sur l'abdomen.

\- T'es énorme, siffle-t-il nerveusement, avec un tact tout personnel.

Il a l'air satisfait de me voir debout. Il semble croire que c'est le signe que tout va bien mais la réalité nous rattrape aussitôt, sous la forme d'une contraction qui me transperce comme un coup de poignard dans le ventre. Cette fois-ci, je ne me retiens pas de crier. J'ai besoin d'exprimer cette putain de douleur insupportable. J'agrippe son T-shirt si rageusement que je suis sur le point de le déchirer.

Ma main libre enveloppe mon ventre pour tenter de calmer mes muscles agités. J'entends Gokû parler mais je ne suis pas capable de comprendre ce qu'il dit. En revanche, je perçois son ton affolé. J'entends le mot « docteur ».

Je ne réponds rien, je ne cherche même pas à savoir ce qu'il fait. Toutes mes pensées sont noyées dans cette souffrance intenable. Je sens ses bras autour de moi et il me soulève. Je ne proteste pas, je ne me débats même pas, je reste recroquevillée sur mon ventre rond qui semble régenter le moindre nerf de mon corps.

Tandis que la crise retombe, je m'aperçois qu'il se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Je pleurniche comme une petite fille.

\- Gokû.. Je… Me laisse pas… Je veux pas mourir…

\- Tu vas pas mourir, proteste-t-il doucement, tu vas juste… mettre un bébé au monde. Chichi aussi a eu mal, mais tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer.

Je sens bien qu'il cherche avant tout à se convaincre lui-même. Il ne sait pas. Il ignore que ce n'est pas juste « un bébé », ce n'est pas juste n'importe quel bébé qui essaye de sortir de mon ventre. Je secoue la tête en signe de négation.

\- Non, ça va pas bien se passer, Gokû… Pas avec ce bébé…Tu ne comprends pas…

Il se fige avec incertitude et s'immobilise. Ses yeux noirs me scrutent avec interrogation dans la pénombre. Il a compris que je m'apprête à lui révéler quelque chose, quelque chose de grave. Je soutiens son regard inquiet, et l'espace d'un instant, j'hésite encore. Mais il est mon ami. A cette minute, il me semble même qu'il est mon seul ami, même si ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Je suis fatiguée de fuir et de mentir, de me cacher, et je vais peut-être mourir cette nuit.

\- C'est… le bébé de Végéta.

J'ai livré mon secret dans un souffle mais je sais à la manière effarée dont il hausse les sourcils qu'il a entendu. J'observe son expression stupéfaite; bien entendu, il n'avait rien deviné, et, de toute évidence, Végéta ne lui a rien dit non plus. J'ai presque l'impression de suivre le cheminement de ma révélation dans son cerveau, parce que, là tout de suite, ce qui importe, c'est pas tellement que j'ai eu une aventure avec son Prince, ce qui importe, c'est que toutes celles qui ont essayé d'accoucher de ses enfants sont mortes.

\- Tu déconnes ? réplique-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Je ne réponds pas. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment une question. Nous sommes sur le pas de la porte et au dehors, la pluie tombe en trombes drues sans faiblir. La fraîcheur de la nuit me fait frissonner. Je reste pelotonnée dans ses bras et je continue à le fixer, dans l'espoir qu'il me rassure.

Mais il n'ajoute rien et s'élance simplement dans le ciel.

Je m'agrippe le plus fermement possible à lui. Son aura nous protège relativement de la pluie et je suis à peine touchée par une brume humide.

\- Où habite le médecin dans ce bled, Bulma, tu sais ? grogne-t-il après avoir repéré le village à quelques kilomètres au milieu de la lande.

Sa voix est grave maintenant. Il n'y a plus de panique, plus de questions idiotes, il semble avoir repris ses esprits. Il a compris le danger qui me menace parce qu'il sait. Il a compris que je n'étais pas juste anxieuse de l'accouchement.

On ne voit pas grand-chose mais j'arrive à lui indiquer une maison à l'écart des autres et il pique dessus sans hésiter.

Je suis à nouveau en train de lutter contre un accès de douleur qui me vrille tout le corps au moment où il se pose devant la porte d'entrée. Je l'entends cogner nerveusement à la porte. J'ai enfoui mon nez dans son T-shirt et mes mains sont crispées sur ses épaules, je crois que mes ongles s'enfoncent dans sa peau au travers du tissu. Je m'en fous, je prie pour que la douleur me lâche enfin.

Il se passe un moment avant qu'on perçoive un mouvement à l'intérieur de la maison. J'ai relevé la tête quand la porte s'ouvre enfin sur la femme médecin. Elle est en robe de chambre et une grosse natte poivre et sel est ramenée par-dessus son épaule.

Elle fronce les sourcils en nous découvrant sous la pluie, sur le pas de sa porte. Je me rends compte de ce que la silhouette massive de Gokû, qui me tient toujours dans ses bras, peut avoir de menaçant pour la vieille femme. Pourtant, si elle est effrayée, elle ne laisse rien paraître. Son regard finit par croiser mes yeux affolés. Elle jette un œil suspicieux à Gokû.

\- Rentrez, dépêchez-vous, grogne-t-elle simplement en retournant dans la maison.

\- Je crois qu'elle accouche, annonce naïvement Gokû.

Elle ne prend même pas la peine de répondre et nous guide jusqu'à une chambre.

\- Mettez-là ici, marmonne-t-elle.

Gokû me pose sur le lit avec précaution tandis que le docteur disparait. Je fixe mon ami au-dessus de moi.

\- Me laisse pas.

J'ai la trouille mais il a pas l'air franchement plus rassuré que moi. Il hoche simplement la tête. Il essuie ses mains trempées par la pluie et nos yeux se figent en remarquant simultanément les traces rougeâtres sur ses avant-bras. Du sang. _Mon _sang évidemment. Je _saigne._ A cette découverte, la panique me submerge en une seconde. Je deviens complètement hystérique, c'est comme si toutes mes pensées rationnelles étaient instantanément pulvérisées. Je l'agrippe par le col.

\- Je vais crever ! Gokû ! Il aura réussi à avoir ma peau ce connard !

Je hurle comme une malade, je raconte n'importe quoi. Tout le stress de ces derniers mois se fond dans la terreur et la souffrance de cet instant et me submerge brutalement. De manière totalement inexplicable j'essaye de frapper Gokû, comme s'il devait personnellement répondre de ma situation. C'est son Prince _à lui _après tout. Il tente de me maitriser le plus doucement possible, il a l'air complètement dérouté.

Finalement, mon corps est subitement déchiré à nouveau par une onde de douleur aigüe qui me plaque sur le lit. J'ai l'impression de perdre la raison, maintenant convaincue que je vais y passer. J'ai tellement mal qu'il me paraît impossible que j'y survive. Pourquoi j'y survivrai alors qu'aucune autre n'a eu cette chance ?

Je sens qu'on attrape mon bras et qu'on l'immobilise pour y enfoncer une piqûre. Je ne vois plus rien d'autre que le plafond au travers de ma vision troublée. Il y a des voix qui discutent sans que j'arrive à capter ce qu'elles disent, ni qui parle. Une goutte de pluie dévale l'une de mes mèches de cheveux et dégouline mollement jusque dans le creux de mon œil, ma respiration devient pénible. Des mains me manipulent mais je ne prête plus vraiment attention.

Et la douleur s'amplifie. Je crois que je crie mais je ne suis pas sûre. Mes reins sont en train d'exploser. Le docteur me dit quelque chose, elle est un peu énervée apparemment, mais je suis étrangement indifférente à tout ça.

Est-ce que Gokû est encore là ? Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. La souffrance est devenue si dense que je ne sens plus le reste de mon corps. Je m'aperçois que je pleure. Je ne voulais pas ça. Je hais Végéta. Où qu'il soit, indifférent à tout ça, stupidement obsédé par ses rêves de grandeur. Il m'a définitivement abandonnée. Il a peut-être même commandé ma mort. C'est un monstre. Mais s'il était au moins là, je crois que j'aurais moins peur. Je rêve de m'enfuir de cet enfer insupportable.

\- Poussez, bordel de merde !

La voix autoritaire du docteur me ramène brutalement à la réalité. J'ai envie de l'insulter, je ne sais même pas de quoi elle me parle. J'échangerai bien ma place avec la sienne, si elle tient à le savoir. De toute façon, je suis tellement essoufflée que même si je voulais parler, je pourrais pas. J'ai une soif dévorante, j'ai mal et je suis fatiguée.

Tout d'un coup, mon corps s'agite, pris d'un spasme terrible. Il se passe un truc dans mon bas-ventre, un truc vraiment flippant et indescriptible. Un liquide chaud et certainement répugnant se répand entre mes jambes et je ne contrôle plus rien. Mes muscles sont si tendus que j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont éclater. La douleur est devenue si vive à cet instant que des papillons volent devant mes yeux exorbités. Je ne vois plus que le cadre du lit au-dessus de moi, les bruits dans la chambre ne sont plus que des rumeurs lointaines. Puis plus rien.

**ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	16. Chapter 16

_Salam aleikoum. _

_Alors, ce chapitre est long et il a été corrigé, tronqué et réécrit un millier de fois. J'espère qu'il vous plaira pour finir. Où les choses se précisent (ou pas d'ailleurs)._

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

J'entends le chant des oiseaux depuis la fenêtre ouverte. Il fait chaud à nouveau, mais je n'ai même pas le réflexe de repousser les draps. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est, mais la lumière du jour est aveuglante à l'extérieur.

A côté de moi, dans le lit, le docteur a déposé le bébé dans ce qui ressemble à un couffin de poupée en osier. « _Un beau garçon ». _Je suis incapable de détourner mon regard de lui.

J'avais pas osé rêver vivre un tel instant. J'ai jamais osé croire qu'il survivrait, tous les autres sont morts après tout. Je suis encore stupéfaite de ma propre chance. De _notre_ propre chance, parce qu'on est _tous les deux_ en vie. Pour l'instant en tout cas.

Comme il n'a pas de vêtement, le docteur l'a enroulé dans un drap et il peut à peine bouger, mais il n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Il dort. Je pensais que les bébés passaient leur temps à brailler mais depuis que je me suis réveillée, il dort. J'ai eu le temps de manger et même de me laver sans qu'il ne se réveille. Je commence à me demander si c'est normal.

Je cherche une ressemblance avec Végéta mais son visage de bébé bienheureux et serein n'a aucune chance d'avoir le moindre trait commun avec son père. J'ai envie de le prendre, de regarder s'il a une queue mais je n'ose pas le toucher. Il est si minuscule, et j'ai peur de le déranger alors je l'observe attentivement, allongée en appui sur un coude à côté de lui. Ne faudrait-il pas qu'il mange, en fait ?

Je m'aperçois que j'ignore tout de la façon de s'occuper de lui. J'ai même pas tenté l'achat d'un livre de puériculture. Je me sens nulle. Je _suis_ nulle en fait. Il est vraiment mal barré.

Il a un duvet mauve sur la tête et je me demande de quelle couleur sont ses yeux.

Trunks.

Le docteur m'a demandé comment on devait l'appeler et j'ai répondu Trunks. Je sais même pas d'où ça m'est venu. Je crois que c'est un personnage de film mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir précisément lequel. Ça aussi c'est nul. J'ai jamais réfléchi à son nom avant.

Je souris faiblement en pensant que rien n'aura arrêté ce bébé pour venir au monde. Même pas la nullité de sa mère. C'est déjà un guerrier quelque part.

Le bruit de la porte me fait lever la tête et Gokû apparaît timidement. Il me sourit et entre avec précaution.

\- Bonjour Bulma, comment tu vas ?

\- Comme quelqu'un qui est passé sous un camion, je crois.

Je ris pour le rassurer. Tant que je reste à peu près tranquille, je dois admettre que mon corps ne me fait pas trop souffrir. Gokû s'assoit prudemment au bord du lit et se penche légèrement pour regarder Trunks qui n'a pas bougé.

\- Brunks, c'est ça ? demande-t-il.

\- Trunks.

Il hoche la tête mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il retienne le nom. C'est un nom si bizarre en fait. Je réalise subitement à quel point Gokû a l'air fatigué et je me souviens honteusement de la façon dont je l'ai maltraité.

\- Gokû.

Il se tourne vers moi avec un regard interrogateur.

\- Merci.

Il se frotte la tête avec embarras en ricanant avec malaise. Je ne suis pas dupe, malgré ses airs de nigaud, je sais ce que je lui dois, je sais ce qu'il a fait pour moi et je m'efforcerai de le lui rendre un jour. Je sais aussi que, pour l'instant, j'ai d'autres combats à mener avant de prétendre venir en aide aux autres. Et j'ai encore besoin de lui.

\- Chichi avait soupçonné que tu étais enceinte mais elle n'était pas sûre, explique Gokû, et comme tu avais disparu…

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'on sache…pour le bébé. Et puis…Raditz cherchait à me tuer, Krilin et Yamcha ont essayé de me défendre mais…

Je bute un peu sur les mots, expliquer tout ça me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs et me rend triste subitement. Je me sens si coupable. Gokû m'écoute. Il a repris un air sérieux, les sourcils froncés.

\- Krilin et Yamcha vont bien, annonce-t-il d'une voix douce, il n'a même pas cherché à les achever, c'est vraiment toi qu'il voulait apparemment.

\- Krilin et Yamcha sont vivants ? Oh Gokû… Tous ces mois… J'ai vraiment cru …

L'émotion me submerge, je sens mes yeux se mouiller sous le coup du soulagement qui m'envahit. Krilin… Yamcha… Ils me manquent terriblement subitement, j'aimerais qu'ils soient là … Cette nouvelle fait renaître l'espoir en moi. Finalement, à bien y regarder, maintenant que Gokû est là, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre, on va se débarrasser de Raditz et je devrais pouvoir vivre à nouveau normalement, avec _mon_ enfant, au milieu des miens… normalement…

\- Tu as parlé de Raditz. Le saïyen qui voulait te tuer, c'était vraiment Raditz ? insiste Gokû, tu en es sûre ?

Ses questions pressantes interrompent cruellement mes méditations béates. Je m'aperçois que, loin de partager ma liesse, Gokû a toujours son expression soucieuse. Quelque chose se noue dans mon estomac et abrège impitoyablement mon instant de joie.

\- C'était lui, j'en suis sûre. Tu crois que…

J'ose à peine formuler ma question, mais je dois savoir. Je reprends mon souffle avant de continuer.

\- Tu crois que Végéta l'a envoyé ?

Il hausse les sourcils avec perplexité.

\- Végéta ? Hm… Je ne crois pas, Bulma…

Il semble réfléchir intensément. Je sais qu'il suit le même raisonnement que moi. Raditz n'agirait pas sans ordre.

Raditz et moi n'avons aucun compte particulier à régler et, de toute façon, le Roi Végéta ne l'aurait pas autorisé à courir ses vengeances personnelles à l'autre bout de l'univers, alors qu'on a besoin de lui sur Vegitasei. Alors, pourquoi un officier de son rang viendrait en personne s'abaisser à exterminer une minable petite terrienne comme moi ? Pourquoi, si on ne le lui avait pas ordonné ? Et qui aurait pu le lui ordonner si ce n'est Végéta ?

Je repose les yeux sur Trunks. Quoiqu'il en soit Raditz cherche vraiment à m'éliminer et s'il y arrivait, qu'arriverait-il à cette vie minuscule et vulnérable ?

\- Végéta ne sait rien de ce qui se passe ici, reprend Gokû, son père lui a interdit de quitter Végitasei pour l'instant. Il y a trop de problèmes en ce moment. Du coup, on est bloqué là-bas avec interdiction d'aller livrer bataille depuis des mois…De mon côté, je ne lui ai pas dit grand-chose en partant, juste que j'avais des affaires personnelles à régler sur Terre. Je ne lui ai pas parlé de toi… Je ne savais pas…

Gokû soupire, il fixe le couffin tout comme moi.

\- C'est vraiment son fils ? demande-t-il.

Je hoche la tête tristement. Ce que Gokû me raconte me réconforte légèrement, il a vraiment l'air convaincu que Végéta ignore tout des agissements de Raditz. Ça veut dire qu'il n'a pas ordonné ma mort, même si mon existence ne le préoccupe pas franchement, et ça veut dire aussi qu'il pourra peut-être nous aider… Enfin si notre sort l'intéresse un tout petit peu, ce qui, je le sais, n'est pas garanti. Tout n'est pas tout à fait perdu dans le fond. Pour autant, ça laisse le mystère de Raditz intact.

\- Alors, si ce n'est pas Végéta qui a envoyé Raditz, pourquoi me traque-t-il, à ton avis ? Il devrait être auprès de son Roi, prêt à défendre sa race comme tous les autres, non ?

Gokû lève des yeux anxieux vers moi. J'ai formulé la question à voix haute, sans y réfléchir vraiment, sans espérer de réponse de sa part, mais subitement je perçois une étincelle au fond de ses pupilles, un déclic, comme s'il avait compris quelque chose. Mon cœur s'emballe, assailli par un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Mon père a eu une vision, je t'en ai parlé, reprend-t-il.

\- Je sais, la destruction de la race saïyenne, mais tout va bien pour vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Il penche la tête de côté, le regard sombre.

\- Il n'a pas simplement vu la destruction de la race saïyenne. Il a vu la destruction de la race saïyenne à cause de la femme de Végéta, ajoute-t-il.

Je cille un instant.

\- Quelle femme de Végéta ? Il a repris une concubine ?

\- Non… Justement à cause de la vision, articule-t-il avec précaution, comme s'il s'apprêtait à m'annoncer une nouvelle terrible.

\- Et alors ?

Il ne répond pas et continue de me dévisager avec une mine grave et embarrassée. Il essaye de me dire quelque chose mais je ne comprends pas quoi. Ça m'agace rapidement, et je l'interroge du regard. Est-ce qu'il va cracher son os ?

\- Bah… Du coup… Tu es ce qui se rapproche le plus de la femme de Végéta, non ? bredouille-t-il en désignant le bébé.

Les mots me manquent. Mes yeux passent de Trunks à lui, avant de revenir au couffin. _La femme de Végéta_. J'ai l'air d'être ça ? J'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir cet honneur jusqu'à présent. Il m'a abandonnée misérablement, depuis presque un an, sans donner de nouvelles, et sans même sembler se rendre compte qu'un de ses plus proches lieutenants essaye inlassablement de m'éliminer. Vraiment, je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais revendiquer le titre de _femme de Végéta._ Sauf, visiblement, pour ce qui concerne toutes les emmerdes qui vont avec.

Je passe une main fatiguée sur mon front.

\- C'est dangereux, conclut Gokû, c'est très dangereux. Le Roi prend les visions de mon père très au sérieux et je commence à me demander si ça n'explique pas la présence de Raditz sur Terre.

Je fronce les sourcils avec incrédulité. Je peine à croire ce que Gokû me raconte. On voudrait me tuer à cause d'une stupide prémonition qui, peut-être, ne me concerne même pas ? C'est absurde.

\- Mais enfin Gokû, qui aurait pu lui parler de moi, d'abord ?

\- N'importe qui, j'imagine… N'importe qui, qui aurait pu être le témoin de votre… rapprochement.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ce que Gokû lui-même appelle un « rapprochement » avec ses airs de nigaud est bien loin de faire de moi la « femme » de Végéta, ni n'importe quoi d'autre d'ailleurs. Il se trouve juste que par un hasard maladroit, toute cette histoire a donné lieu à un bébé. Pour Végéta, tout s'arrête clairement là. Il s'est barré il y a presque un an et je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression qu'il se soit jamais soucié de ce que je devenais, malgré sa promesse de revenir. Sa promesse ou sa menace d'ailleurs, comment l'a-t-il formulé dans le fond ?

\- Gokû, ce que tu racontes n'a pas de sens. Regarde-moi bien. Est-ce que j'ai l'air capable de provoquer la destruction d'une race aussi puissante que la race saïyenne. Hm ? Dis-moi.

Tout ça me paraît grotesque. Je n'ai pas envie d'y croire. Je n'ai plus envie de m'angoisser à tout bout de champs, j'ai juste envie… qu'on me foute la paix. Gokû a l'air hésitant un instant mais il ne cède pas si facilement à mes arguments.

\- Je ne sais pas Bulma. Je ne sais pas tout, je sais juste ce que mon père a dit. Il a dit que la femme du Prince précipiterait la destruction de la race saïyenne. Et je sais aussi que le Roi Végéta prend tout ça très au sérieux. Peu importe que ça nous paraisse débile, je sais qu'il fera tout ce qui est possible pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Je me laisse retomber avec lassitude sur mon oreiller en soupirant. Les saïyens sont des abrutis sanguinaires. Et superstitieux avec ça. La moindre occasion est bonne pour exterminer la plus insignifiante des existences. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils arrivent à me percevoir comme une menace. Pourtant ça expliquerait effectivement l'acharnement de Raditz.

\- Gokû, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour Raditz ?

\- Il faut que tu continues à te cacher pour l'instant.

Je fronce les sourcils et je me redresse aussitôt. Je grimace sous l'éclair de douleur qui transperce mon ventre meurtri. Mais j'ignore tout ça, le discours de Gokû éveille une irritation sourde en moi. Me cacher ? Encore ? Courrir ? Fuir ? Mais cette fois-ci avec un bébé en plus ?

\- Me cacher ?! Gokû ! ça fait plus de six mois que je me cache et que Raditz décime des villes entières pour me retrouver ! Il faut que ça finisse ! Pourquoi tu ne te contentes pas d'aller le trouver ? Je suis sûre que tu pourrais le battre en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire !

Il baisse la tête piteusement et serre les lèvres. J'attends fermement qu'il objecte quoi que ce soit à ce plan très simple et parfaitement évident. Il relève la tête et attrape doucement mon poignet.

\- Ecoute Bulma, si j'ai deviné juste, Raditz agit sur ordre du Roi, _mon _Roi. Ça veut dire qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement de le vaincre, ça veut dire que, derrière lui, viendront d'autres guerriers toujours plus puissants et toujours plus nombreux, ça veut dire que la planète peut être rasée.

Il y a une boule qui s'est formée dans ma gorge, je n'ai jamais vu Gokû si inquiet et ce qu'il me dit me glace. Le Roi ? Merde, je ne suis rien du tout dans l'univers pour me mettre le Roi des saïyens à dos ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel ?

J'ai eu quelques fois l'occasion de croiser le Roi quand je servais Végéta. Et on peut dire que, si le Prince paraît terrifiant, c'est un clown en comparaison de son père. Cette histoire n'a pas de sens.

\- Il faut que je parle à Végéta, conclut Gokû d'une voix grave, tant qu'on est pas sûrs de ce qui se passe, je préfère éviter d'affronter Raditz, je vais me contenter d'essayer d'éviter qu'il ne fasse de nouveaux dégâts. Si mes déductions sont justes, il n'y a que Végéta qui pourrait nous tirer d'affaire vraiment. Tu comprends? On ne peut pas se contenter de battre Raditz, ça ne fera que provoquer de nouveaux ennuis.

Je fais un geste de lassitude de la main. Que Gokû fasse ce qu'il veut. Ses salades me fatiguent maintenant. Tout ce que je sais, tout ce qui m'importe, c'est qu'il est là. Malgré tout, je sais que si Raditz ose s'en prendre à moi, mon ami de toujours sera là pour l'en empêcher qu'il agisse sur ordre du Roi ou pas.

\- Bulma, insiste Gokû avec un sourire piteux, on va trouver une solution, reste tranquillement ici, je vais contacter Végéta et essayer de trouver Raditz pour voir si je peux le raisonner.

Mes espoirs de reprendre une vie normale et de revoir tous mes amis et ma famille sont si impitoyablement pilonnés subitement que je ne peux que hocher la tête de mauvaise grâce. Je me sens incroyablement fatiguée de tout ça. Je me recouche en rabattant le drap sur ma tête d'un geste sec. Je veux dormir. Je n'entends même pas Gokû sortir de la pièce et je sombre en quelques instants.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, le soleil rasant est sur le point de disparaître à l'horizon. La fenêtre est encore ouverte. Je tourne aussitôt les yeux vers le couffin mais il n'est plus là. La panique me prend.

\- Trunks ?

Je me lève péniblement et je me précipite vers la porte comme je peux. Je débouche sur un large couloir qui ouvre sur une pièce à vivre. La vieille femme-médecin est là, debout. Elle a calé Trunks sur l'un de ses bras et me sourit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est là ton bébé. Il a pleuré mais tu dormais, alors je l'ai nourri et changé.

Je fais une moue de culpabilité. Il a pleuré, j'ai dormi. Notre histoire commence décidément mal. J'ignore comment ce pauvre gamin va pouvoir survivre avec une mère comme moi et une race de psychopathes à ses trousses. La femme a l'air amusée.

\- Tu as perdu pas mal de sang, c'est pour ça que tu te sens si faible, c'est normal, explique-t-elle doucement, la prochaine fois, je peux te garantir qu'il te réveillera. Tu auras encore des centaines d'occasions de te faire réveiller et de te rattraper, je te le promets.

_Des centaines d'occasions_ de me réveiller et d'avoir une vie de mère normale. Ces paroles me réconfortent. Je m'approche d'eux et, sans que j'aie besoin de le lui demander, elle me le tend.

Il est d'une légèreté affolante. Ses yeux mi-clos me fixent avec curiosité. Son visage est si fin qu'on dirait qu'il est en cire mais, pour le reste, Trunks est assez robuste, tout en rondeur.

\- Je m'appelle Mona, annonce la vielle femme en face de moi, Mona, c'est mieux que Docteur.

Je la regarde furtivement et je lui rends son sourire en coin.

\- Moi c'est Bulma. Bulma c'est mieux que Bunny Roshi.

Je reporte aussitôt mon attention sur le petit. Je soulève le drap dans lequel il est enveloppé. J'ai besoin de vérifier. J'ai presque un sursaut de surprise quand je découvre une queue couverte d'un pelage clair et soyeux. On dirait une queue de chat, elle en a la taille. Elle s'enroule paresseusement autour de mon poignet. Mona toussote en percevant ma surprise.

\- Mouais… ça, j'imagine que c'est génétique… C'est pas trop laid dans le fond, commente-t-elle.

Je manipule un peu le bébé pour tenter de me rendre compte de la façon dont sa queue est attachée au reste du corps. Très logiquement, elle est effectivement dans le prolongement de la colonne vertébrale, le spectacle me paraît des plus étranges quand même. Ce qui est surprenant, c'est sa souplesse, elle se replie très facilement, presque comme une ficelle. Végéta gardait toujours la sienne autour de sa taille et même dans l'intimité, elle ne m'a jamais gênée et je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention.

Celle de Trunks est d'une couleur inhabituelle. Presque blanche. Il commence à s'agiter, à émettre des petits sons brefs qui dégénèrent en pleurs de protestation. Il en a clairement assez d'être examiné sous toutes les coutures. Je l'enveloppe à nouveau dans le drap et je le serre contre moi.

Il s'apaise presque instantanément. Il est vraiment léger, et il est tout mou aussi. Il peut à peine contrôler ses membres et ses doigts sont si minuscules qu'il paraît impossible de les décoller les uns des autres.

\- Son père est reparti, il m'a dit de te dire de rester tranquille ici en attendant qu'il revienne, explique Mona en caressant furtivement la tête de Trunks.

\- Son père ?

\- Gokû. Le saïyen qui t'a amenée… Ce n'est pas son père ?

Sur le coup, je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Evidemment elle a cru que Gokû est le père. Toutes les apparences le laissaient penser. Est-ce que c'est pas mieux comme ça ? Est-ce qu'il est utile qu'elle en sache plus ? Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir, elle semble avoir compris, à mon expression perplexe, qu'elle a posé une question sensible.

\- N'en parlons plus, viens plutôt manger, reprend-t-elle.

Je repose Trunks dans son couffin. Il s'est rendormi. Je n'ai pas de lait pour le nourrir et, du fait de mon état lamentable, Mona l'a déjà mis au biberon. Je me sens vraiment nulle jusqu'au bout des seins. Mon dos et mes reins me donnent l'impression d'avoir cent ans. Je m'installe à table sur la terrasse baignée du soleil couchant et mon hôtesse a la gentillesse de me servir. Elle s'assoit en face de moi et me regarde engloutir mon plat silencieusement.

\- Tu as eu beaucoup de chance, Bulma, tu le sais ? dit-elle subitement.

Je cille avec étonnement.

\- Pour l'accouchement. Si tu m'avais dit que tu portais le bébé d'un saïyen, je t'aurais forcée à aller à l'hôpital… Tu sais, moi, des accouchements, j'en ai pas fait souvent…Et je n'ai aucun matériel ici. Tu aurais pu mourir.

Je déglutis péniblement en écoutant son discours. Si elle savait… Je n'étais même pas censée y survivre, même entourée des meilleurs médecins. Elle se roule une cigarette tranquillement tandis qu'elle est en train de m'expliquer que je reviens d'entre les morts.

\- Peut-être que tu avais une bonne raison d'éviter d'aller à la ville ? lâche-t-elle distraitement.

Je pose ma fourchette avec méfiance et je m'essuie la bouche avec la serviette, sans répondre. Elle m'observe en coin, avec un petit sourire.

\- Peut-être que d'autres saïyens n'étaient pas d'accord avec cette naissance ?

Je plisse légèrement les yeux en attendant la suite de son discours. Je la soupçonne d'avoir compris depuis longtemps que je suis celle que Raditz recherche. Maintenant que mon bébé est né avec une queue, grâce à un saïyen qui a débarqué en pleine nuit, elle commence à faire des connections.

Je devrais être honnête avec elle parce qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait en sécurité avec moi dans sa maison. Mais je suis si bien ici, avec un peu de compagnie pour une fois, avec quelqu'un qui s'occupe de moi, je n'ai pas envie de l'effrayer. Et puis, il y a Gokû. Il n'est pas loin. Gokû peut tout.

\- Les saïyens sont des gens bizarres, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter d'eux. Gokû veillera sur nous maintenant, dis-je à mi-voix.

Elle hoche la tête pensivement. Elle lèche le papier à cigarette et referme sa confection avec l'habileté d'une habituée.

\- Je connais Gokû, répond-t-elle, je l'ai reconnu, il a été notre gouverneur, je l'ai vu quelques fois à la télévision. Son Gokû, Kakarott pour les saïyens, c'est ça ?

\- C'est lui.

\- Donc Gokû va mettre fin à cette traque destructrice qui dure depuis plusieurs mois sur notre planète ?

Je baisse les yeux piteusement. Je comprends qu'elle parle de la petite chasse organisée de Raditz.

\- C'est toi qu'il cherche ce saïyen psychopathe, depuis le début, pas vrai Bulma ?

\- C'est vrai.

\- Et donc… Grâce à Gokû, il va arrêter ses conneries ?

\- Normalement.

J'entends le clic de son briquet tandis qu'elle allume sa cigarette. Je n'ai toujours pas levé les yeux sur elle. Je suis un peu honteuse de ne pas être plus franche avec elle, je sais que je lui fais courir un risque sérieux si Raditz débarque ici. Même si Gokû finit par le neutraliser, il pourrait souffler sa maison en un instant. Je finis par relever la tête timidement pour la regarder et préciser la situation plus honnêtement.

\- Enfin… Il est en train de chercher une solution pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre dès que possible. Il nous protègera quoiqu'il arrive.

Je soutiens ses yeux gris-verts. Je redoute qu'elle me demande de partir. Elle n'ignore pas la brutalité des saïyens pour avoir suivi les nouvelles de ces derniers mois et assister aux ravages de Raditz par écran interposé. Elle a appuyé sa joue sur l'une de ses mains et me fixe pensivement.

\- T'inquiète pas Bulma, tu peux rester ici. Je voulais juste que les choses soient claires. Et je vais te montrer un truc au cas où. Finis ton repas, je reviens.

Elle se lève et m'abandonne devant mon assiette. Je la suis des yeux, intriguée. J'ai le temps de finir mon assiette avant qu'elle ne reparaisse avec une vieille valise poussiéreuse.

Elle écarte ma vaisselle et pose lourdement la malle sur la table.

\- J'avais un mari, il… Il est mort maintenant… mais quand il était vivant, il avait une passion que j'ai toujours trouvée débile.

Elle fait sauter les fermoirs de la valise et l'ouvre. L'abattant me cache le contenu du coffre et je ne vois plus Mona qui continue à me parler.

\- En fait, je l'ai toujours soupçonné d'être un peu paranoïaque, au sens médical du terme je veux dire, poursuit-elle, mais comme mari, je dois dire que je n'avais pas à me plaindre. Bref…

Elle s'écarte de la valise et me montre un fusil monstrueux. Mes yeux s'écarquillent avec stupeur. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de marmonner.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ?

Elle éclate de rire.

\- Fusil à pompe. Ça troue une porte à dix mètres. Un crâne, je t'en parle même pas, annonce-t-elle fièrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire de ça ? Les saïyens sont un peu plus coriaces et rapides que ça, au pire je vais me blesser moi-même.

\- Pas si tu sais t'en servir, fillette. Et puis, même si ça les tue pas, ça peut les blesser… Ou tu préfères attendre qu'ils viennent te chercher en tremblotant de peur ? Avec ton bébé ?

Je hausse un sourcil. Ce qu'elle me dit me touche étrangement.

Après tout, qui a jamais parlé de résister aux saïyens ? Qui a jamais parlé de se battre contre eux ? De les vaincre ? De leur rendre les choses pénibles ? Personne. Personne n'a jamais parlé de ça. Avec les saïyens, on fuit, on se cache, on obéit, on courbe la tête. Moi comme les autres, aucun être sensé n'envisage de faire autrement. Moi aussi, j'ai pensé comme ça pendant longtemps. Et finalement, j'ai approché Végéta, j'ai essayé de le _tuer. _J'ai raté bien sûr, mais je me souviens encore de ma détermination à l'anéantir, à défier son autorité et, avec le recul, je crois qu'il n'avait jamais vu ça auparavant. Je crois qu'aucun saïyen n'a jamais vraiment vu ça venant d'une race au potentiel de combat si dérisoire que les terriens. Alors, est-ce que je suis condamnée à rester un petit animal apeuré toute ma vie ? Surtout avec un bébé à protéger ?

Maintenant que ma grossesse est finie, mon corps n'appartient plus qu'à moi, je suis la seule à prendre un risque en cas de blessure, et je ne suis plus aussi vulnérable physiquement. Alors, Mona a raison. Je vais faire avec Raditz ce que j'ai fait avec Végéta, je vais le prendre à contre-pied.

Certainement ce fusil ne tuera-t-il jamais aucun saïyen malintentionné, certainement que je ne serai même jamais capable de blesser Raditz, peut-être que ça le fera rire même de me voir manipuler cette artillerie grotesque, comme ma tentative d'assassinat a fait rire Végéta. Peu importe, ce qui compte, ce sera son instant de surprise, parce qu'il aura une fraction de seconde de stupeur en réalisant que je compte me défendre.

Je m'empare de l'arme que Mona soupèse devant moi et je l'examine minutieusement. L'idéal serait que je n'en aie pas besoin bien sûr; l'idéal, ce serait que je n'aie même plus à croiser la route de Raditz, mais l'idéal ne m'arrive jamais, à moi.

\- J'en ai d'autres, des moins lourdes, ajoute Mona avec un coup d'œil complice. Tu voudras essayer, alors ?

\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une.

Mona me sourit malicieusement. On dirait qu'elle a rajeuni de vingt ans subitement.

\- On commence demain, alors.

C'est pas très compliqué en réalité. Les armes, je veux dire. Le mari de Mona devait être un grand malade parce qu'elle a une artillerie complète dans sa cave, avec les munitions et tout ce qui va avec. Dans les premiers jours, comme je n'étais pas très bien remise de mon accouchement, je me suis contentée d'étudier le fonctionnement, le montage et le démontage, les balles. Quand je me suis sentie mieux, j'ai commencé le tir. Comme la maison est à l'écart du village, on peut s'entrainer tranquillement dans le champ derrière le jardin.

Il y a quelque chose de surréaliste d'avoir à apprendre l'usage des armes en même temps que mon rôle de mère. Je passe de la douceur de faire connaissance avec Trunks à la brusquerie des coups de feu.

Etrangement, je prends vite goût aux deux et finalement, les deux occupations me semblent exactement complémentaires, parce qu'il me paraît très radicalement inconcevable qu'on s'en prenne à Trunks. L'idée même qu'on puisse envisager de lui faire du mal allume un instinct de protection inouï en moi. Mon attachement progressif à mon fils forge ma détermination. Je n'ai aucune intention d'élever mon gamin dans une cave en redoutant l'arrivée de je ne sais quelle brute cynique résolue à nous exterminer.

Il y a comme un sentiment de puissance et de contrôle à manipuler les revolvers de Mona. C'est rassurant. Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler, de ne plus avoir la moindre emprise sur rien, que c'est une sorte de renaissance. Même si, dans le fond, je ne suis pas tout à fait dupe, je ne vais jamais tuer aucun saïyen avec ça, et ça ne suffira jamais à me défendre si la race saïyenne se décide à se liguer contre moi, comme Gokû le redoute.

Gokû a appelé quelques fois. Il a prévenu mes parents de la naissance sans leur dire où je suis et il a essayé de contacter Végéta, mais il n'a pas pu lui parler en direct. On lui a dit qu'il était parti en mission et injoignable. C'est des conneries, Végéta est le Prince de Végitasei, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il soit si totalement coupé du monde. Je l'imagine bien, encore à l'assaut de combats de titanesques, éperdu dans sa soif de grandeur et de reconnaissance infinie.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi son absence me touche autant, son désintérêt ne devrait pas me surprendre. Il s'est un peu laissé aller avec moi tant qu'il était coincé sur ce vaisseau en rade, mais je n'allais quand même pas m'imaginer que j'allais le changer. Il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait mais ça, c'était pour ne pas perdre la face, pour me mettre la pression en me faisant comprendre qu'il considérait que je lui appartenais toujours.

En réalité, je m'aperçois qu'il me manque et ça m'énerve, je lui en veux encore plus, parce que, d'une certaine façon, il est parvenu à m'attacher, si on y réfléchit bien. C'est encore plus humiliant de continuer à penser à lui alors que lui m'a certainement complètement oubliée. Il m'a foutue dans la merde et il m'a oubliée. Typique d'un mauvais talk-show. Moi qui pensais que ça n'arriverait jamais à la géniale Bulma Briefs.

Gokû m'a aussi annoncé qu'il a trouvé Raditz et qu'il lui a parlé. Raditz a voulu savoir où j'étais et bien sûr, Gokû ne lui a rien dit. Je n'en sais pas plus sinon que le guerrier se tient tranquille depuis lors. Gokû préfère que je reste cachée cependant, il m'a encore expliqué qu'il sera plus rassuré après avoir parlé avec Végéta.

C'est très bizarre, il me cache quelque chose et en dépit de mes questions, il est resté très évasif. Je n'aime pas ça, j'ai l'impression qu'il a peur de quelque chose.

D'un autre côté, je perçois clairement son malaise. Après tout, en cherchant à me protéger, il brave l'autorité de son Roi, sans compter que Raditz est son frère. Les choses ne sont pas simples pour lui, j'en ai conscience, mais les saïyens sont de tels abrutis que je n'ai aucune pitié.

Pourtant, je me suis résignée à lui obéir sans vraiment chercher à savoir ce qui se passe, je lui fais entièrement confiance, quoiqu'il arrive, il ne laissera personne nous faire du mal et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Trunks a un mois. Je suis installée dans cette routine moelleuse. La plupart du temps, je m'occupe de mon bébé, je dors quand je peux, j'aide un peu Mona dans la tenue de la maison et je m'entraîne au tir. Je vais nettement mieux et je peux même _courir,_ une chose inespérée au lendemain de mon accouchement. Et, conformément aux recommandations de Gokû, j'évite de sortir.

L'été s'est installé et la chaleur est accablante. Je suis sur la terrasse avec Trunks qui vient de finir de manger. Il s'est déjà endormi dans son couffin. Nous sommes seuls, Mona est partie faire ses visites.

J'ai sorti l'ensemble des armes que j'utilise pour les nettoyer, ça me fait réviser. Mon cerveau infatigable est ravi d'avoir de nouvelles connaissances à absorber.

Je suis concentrée sur ma tâche. Autour de nous, le concert des grillons est assourdissant. Je ne remarque pas tout de suite qu'il se fane progressivement. Puis le silence me frappe. Je lève lentement la tête de mon travail avec méfiance. Ma gorge se noue en un instant.

Raditz se tient à un mètre de moi à peine. Il est debout, les bras croisés et scrute mes manipulations avec désapprobation. Je réprime un sursaut d'effroi, comme si le moindre mouvement pouvait le décider à fondre sur moi en une seconde. Ses yeux d'ébène croisent les miens et ce j'y lis me glace le sang. Le couffin est posé sur la table, juste entre nous deux.

Subitement, je me lève d'un bond, en renversant une série de pièces métalliques qui résonnent en s'éparpillant sur le sol, et je saute sur le minuscule panier. Malheureusement, Raditz est plus rapide que moi, il m'agrippe brutalement les cheveux au vol et m'empêche de l'atteindre en m'écartant violemment de la table.

Nos réactions simultanées ont si impitoyablement troublées le calme de la terrasse que Trunks se mets à vagir.

\- Ne bouge pas, murmure Raditz d'une voix menaçante.

J'ai étouffé un grognement et je plaque mes mains sur mon crâne dans l'espoir d'atténuer la douleur de sa griffe sur mes cheveux. Je fixe le couffin désespérément, comme si mon regard pouvait le protéger.

Trunks hurle maintenant avec indignation, Raditz tourne la tête vers lui d'un air imperturbable. Finalement il m'envoie valser d'un geste brusque. Je suis projetée en arrière et je tombe de tout mon long à quelques mètres de là. La chute est rude, mais je me relève aussitôt, affolée à l'idée que mon assaillant soit maintenant plus proche de mon bébé que moi.

Je reste tétanisée en observant le saïyen qui s'empare de Trunks. Il le tient par le col de son vêtement et le soulève à bout de bras. Il l'examine attentivement. Le gamin continue à crier, visiblement outré par le traitement qu'on lui réserve. Pour ma part, j'ai le souffle coupé et les lèvres sèches. Je reste muette et immobile. J'ai conscience que s'il le lâche, si Trunks tombe de hauteur d'homme, il se tuera. Tout demi-saïyen qu'il est, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus.

Je prie comme jamais j'ai prié, je m'attends à ce que Raditz le lâche à tout instant et je calcule déjà la possibilité que j'aurais de le rattraper si c'était le cas. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je commence à me rapprocher d'eux en rampant précautionneusement à quatre pattes.

Je suis hypnotisée par Trunks qui continue à hurler en s'agitant maladroitement, je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de lui et c'est comme si le temps s'était figé. Je n'ai même plus conscience du danger que Raditz peut représenter pour moi. Mais, pour l'instant le saïyen ne semble intéressé que par le bébé.

Il a saisi sa queue entre ses doigts et la détaille minutieusement, puis il écarte un instant le rebord de la couche pour vérifier le sexe.

\- C'est son fils ? grogne-t-il au bout d'un moment, sans même me regarder.

Je m'immobilise et je lève les yeux vers lui avec incompréhension. Il reporte enfin son attention sur moi.

\- C'est le fils de Végéta ? demande-t-il à nouveau avec humeur.

Je hoche lentement la tête sans réfléchir. J'ai aussitôt le sentiment que je n'aurai jamais dû répondre à sa question. Je n'y tiens plus, je me redresse sur mes jambes et je me jette sur lui pour tenter d'attraper mon bébé. Evidemment, une fois de plus, Raditz est bien plus rapide que moi. Il me retient d'un seul bras et me repousse brutalement. Je me mets enfin à crier sans retenue.

\- Laisse-le !

Il fronce les sourcils et me fusille du regard.

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me donner des ordres ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de toi, ton tour viendra, siffla-t-il sur un ton qui me glace.

Contre toute attente, il repose Trunks sagement dans son couffin. Les cris du nourrisson se calment légèrement. Raditz repousse le couffin sur la table pour l'éloigner du rebord.

Il se tourne alors vers moi et ses yeux sombres s'illuminent d'une lueur cruelle qui me pousse instinctivement à reculer d'un pas. Je repère un des révolvers sur le sol au milieu de munition éparpillée. Ils sont presque à mes pieds, je fais un pas de plus en arrière et je me baisse précautionneusement pour les attraper. A aucun moment, je ne lâche Raditz des yeux.

Il me regarde faire tranquillement et souris avec amusement. Je continue à reculer en essayant de charger l'arme à tâtons sans perdre mon ennemi de vue.

\- Je t'ai cherchée pendant plus de six mois, grogne-t-il finalement, je ne vais pas te faire de cadeaux, tu peux me croire.

Mes mains tremblantes font tomber quelques cartouches que j'entends rebondir sur le sol. Je suis obligée de jeter un coup d'œil à ce que je fais. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que je sente la poigne implacable du saïyen qui se referme sur mon cou.

Je suis totalement prise au dépourvu par sa rapidité de cobra et je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir, il me plaque brusquement contre le mur de la maison qui se fissure sous le choc. Je laisse échapper un cri de douleur et de panique. Mon crâne heurte les briques et un instant, ma vue se trouble légèrement. La face de Raditz est à quelques centimètres de moi maintenant.

\- Six mois ! rugit-il, six mois coincé sur cette planète pourrie !

Je sens sa rage et sa frustration. Sa voix me perce les tympans. La douleur de mon cou s'accentue subitement et je sens mon corps projeté dans les airs. Je ne peux m'empêcher de crier avant d'atterrir lourdement à quelques mètres de là dans le jardin.

Le choc m'étourdit brièvement et la poussière qui vole m'oblige à fermer les yeux pour les protéger, mais je n'ai pas lâché l'arme que je serre fébrilement entre mes doigts. Instinctivement, j'essaye aussitôt de me relever péniblement. J'arrive à peine à me soulever, aveuglée par le soleil et les minuscules particules qui me piquent les yeux. J'ai la tête qui tourne légèrement.

Je perçois la démarche de Raditz qui revient tranquillement vers moi d'un pas assuré.

\- Je peux t'assurer que tu vas me payer ça, annonce-t-il, je vais prendre mon temps.

Sans que j'aie le temps de comprendre, il m'a rejointe déjà. Ses doigts puissants enserrent mon crâne et s'enfoncent au niveau de mes tempes. J'ai un hoquet de douleur. Il augmente un peu la pression.

\- J'en profiterai pour te rendre un petit compte de la part de Nappa, susurre-t-il, c'est pas que c'était mon ami mais il ne peut plus le faire lui-même…

Je prends conscience du poids de mon arme dans ma paume. J'ai besoin qu'il me lâche, il me fait si mal, je n'aspire qu'à desserrer son emprise douloureuse. Je ne peux pas voir ce que je fais mais j'arrive à armer le revolver à l'aveugle. Je pointe le canon vers lui et sans réfléchir, je ferme les yeux et je tire.

Il me libère instantanément. Il n'y a que trois balles mais je continue nerveusement à actionner la gâchette dans le vide. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, il se tient toujours accroupi devant moi. Ses yeux noirs me fixent avec incrédulité. Une très fine éraflure laisse perler quelques gouttes de sang sur sa joue. Il a les dents serrées. Il lève lentement son poing fermé au niveau de mes yeux et en laisse tomber deux balles usagées avec un soupir.

Je lève aussitôt mon avant-bras en geste de défense tandis qu'il me saisit au col et m'attire brutalement à lui. Je sens sa main plaquée sur mon abdomen.

\- Finalement, souffle-t-il, on va faire ça vite fait, tu me fais vraiment chier.

Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre de quoi il parle, une chaleur inhabituelle émane de sa main en contact direct avec mon ventre. Je réalise qu'il est en train d'accumuler de l'énergie pour me faire tout simplement exploser de l'intérieur. La panique m'assaille en une seconde, je me débats pour tenter de m'éloigner de lui mais il me retient. Il me colle à lui avec insistance, passant son bras musclé autour de mon cou, comme s'il cherchait à m'embrasser. Je gémis dans mon affolement désespéré. Je n'entends pas tout de suite la voix derrière nous.

La chaleur a commencé à grignoter mes vêtements quand Raditz se retourne. Je lève les yeux. Gokû se tient juste derrière lui.

\- Raditz, laisse-la, ordonne mon ami.

En réponse, Raditz laisse juste échapper un ricanement moqueur. Gokû ne se laisse pas impressionner et s'avance vers lui avec détermination.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça Kakarott, c'est trop gros pour toi cette fois-ci, marmonne Raditz avec une pointe de méfiance.

\- Je te l'ai dit, ne la touche pas.

Raditz ne me lâche pas, il continue à me tenir fermement, je sens son odeur, je perçois sa respiration. Je tremble comme une feuille, il me semble que la chaleur s'est remise à augmenter. Soudainement Gokû tente de lui asséner un coup et mon ennemi est obligé de me repousser brusquement pour se défendre.

Dès que je suis libérée de sa griffe, j'essaye de m'éloigner misérablement en rampant dans la poussière, tout en ignorant la douleur de ma tête et de mon dos. J'entends Raditz hurler le nom de Kakarott avec fureur. Quand je risque un œil derrière moi, les deux saïyens se sont élevés dans le ciel et l'aîné fonce sur son cadet avec une rage à peine maîtrisée.

J'ai beau faire confiance à Gokû, l'inquiétude me saisit immédiatement, Raditz a l'air si décidé. Et puis, subitement, sans que je comprenne pourquoi, les deux combattants se figent et se posent lentement.

Ils sont bientôt rejoints par une troisième silhouette qui descend du ciel à leur suite. Je cligne des yeux avec incertitude. _Végéta ?_

J'ai du mal à le croire mais c'est bien lui. Il atterrit tranquillement, ses pieds provoquant un claquement bref lorsqu'ils entrent en contact avec le sol.

Je ne réalise qu'à cet instant que la campagne est devenue silencieuse autour de nous. La faible rumeur de quelques grillons au loin est le seul bruit qui nous parvient, et même Trunks s'est tu. Les trois saïyens se font face dans un triangle étrange à quelques mètres de moi.

Végéta croise ses bras calmement et ses yeux passent d'un frère à l'autre. Il me lance furtivement un coup d'œil au passage. Raditz n'a pas abandonné son air résolu mais il ne dit rien. Gokû, de son côté affiche une expression surprise et hésitante.

\- On peut savoir ce qui se passe ici ? grogne le Prince.

Il semble s'adresser à Gokû. Mon ami me pointe du doigt, tout en s'expliquant avec colère.

\- Il essaye de la tuer ! s'exclame-t-il.

Végéta se tourne vers moi, comme pour vérifier sa théorie. Je suis agenouillée au milieu de la poussière, mon pantalon s'est déchiré au niveau de la cuisse et je sens une goutte de sang qui dégouline paresseusement le long de mon front. Je reste silencieuse et méfiante, je sais que le spectacle que je donne à voir suffit à illustrer les explications de Gokû. J'essuie simplement la larme de sang qui me chatouille et m'agace.

\- C'est vrai Raditz ? demande Végéta sans émotion.

\- J'agis sur ordre, crache Raditz.

Sans attendre, comme si cette phrase pouvait suffire à couper court à toute discussion, il commence à marcher vers moi. Végéta étend un bras pour lui barrer le passage et il s'immobilise à nouveau.

\- Sur ordre de ton père, précise Raditz d'une voix menaçante.

Végéta frémit imperceptiblement et me fixe avec perplexité.

\- Cette femme n'est pas la femme de la prémonition, glapit-il aussitôt, empêchant toujours Raditz d'avancer.

Raditz saisit son poignet pour le repousser.

\- Ah nan ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ? siffle-t-il, le Roi la veut morte, ça me suffit.

Végéta l'agrippe subitement par le col et le ramène à lui brutalement.

\- Je te dis que c'est pas elle… Elle, c'est rien… grince-t-il avec humeur.

\- Vraiment ? Alors ça te dérange pas que j'exécute les ordres de mon roi, si tu permets… Et si tu pouvais calmer mon imbécile de frère, tu m'aiderais.

Végéta ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort. Raditz se dégage de sa poigne sans qu'il ne résiste plus. Mon estomac se noue et je me relève aussitôt. J'ai encore la tête qui tourne un peu.

\- Raditz ! hurle Gokû en se précipitant sur lui.

Raditz évite son poing de justesse.

\- Kakarott, je te jure que je vais te massacrer, grommèle t-il avec colère.

Tandis qu'ils commencent à se battre, une alarme se déclenche en moi et je m'empresse de m'éloigner d'eux. J'hésite un instant à revenir vers la terrasse pour m'emparer du couffin, mais j'ai peur de mettre Trunks en danger. Apparemment, je suis la cible unique de la mission de Raditz.

Je cherche Végéta des yeux, incertaine de ce qu'il va faire maintenant, aider Raditz ? Ou assister à mon exécution en règle ? Il se tient toujours à la même place, immobile. Nos yeux se croisent et les siens répondent si froidement à ma détresse que c'est comme un coup de poignard dans mon estomac. Je ne sais ce qui me fait le plus souffrir, de mes blessures ou de son indifférence. A cet instant, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y penser, la colère et la tristesse bouillonnent quelque part dans mon esprit mais c'est l'urgence de sauver ma peau qui l'emporte sur tout le reste.

Je ramasse péniblement le révolver qui est tombé à quelques pas de moi. J'ai encore quelques munitions dans la poche. On ne sait jamais.

Je me mets à courir vers le champ à côté de la maison, espérant follement que Gokû retienne Raditz assez longtemps pour que je me perde dans la campagne avoisinante et que je puisse m'y cacher, à l'abri.

Chaque foulée résonne dans mon crâne et accentue mon vertige. Je m'aperçois que mon sens de la verticale est très sommaire, j'ai mal au crâne et un bourdonnement sournois accompagne le battement de mon sang à mes tempes. Derrière moi, le souffle d'une explosion me parvient. Il n'est pas suffisant pour me faire tomber mais il perturbe définitivement mon équilibre et, sans comprendre comment, je m'étale à nouveau à plat ventre sur le sol terreux. Je m'écorche impitoyablement les avant-bras et quand je relève la tête en appui sur mes coudes, je suis hors d'haleine. Je louche sur les tâches sombres sur le sol et je réalise que c'est mon sang qui goutte avec insistance depuis mon cuir chevelu. Un bruit imperceptible me fait lever les yeux.

Végéta se tient debout devant moi. J'ai instinctivement un frisson d'effroi mais je me sens trop faible pour bouger. Il agrippe mon bras et me relève brusquement sur mes deux pieds. Je peine à rester debout, mes jambes sont vacillantes et je suis obligée de m'accrocher à lui pour éviter de trébucher. Mon esprit est agité par la panique mais mes idées sont trop confuses pour me permettre de réagir. Je sonde simplement ses yeux froids avec affolement et je bredouille.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

Je sens mes larmes se mélanger aux sillons de sang qui zèbrent mes joues. Il ne répond pas. Il me tient toujours par le bras, les lèvres serrées et les sourcils froncés. Mes genoux commencent à plier, mes jambes se dérobent, je me rattrape instinctivement à son épaule. Sans que je m'y attende, il passe sa main libre autour de ma taille et nous commençons à nous élever dans le ciel.

Je regarde le sol s'éloigner de nous d'un œil vide. Mes doigts se crispent sur lui dans un réflexe de sécurité mais je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre ce qui arrive. Son bras se resserre un peu plus fermement sur ma taille et nous prenons progressivement de la vitesse. Je ferme les yeux, étourdie par l'infini du ciel autour de moi.

Il ne semble pas me vouloir de mal. Mon angoisse s'apaise légèrement. Tandis que tout mon corps me lance de douleurs d'intensité diverses, je renonce peu à peu à chercher à comprendre ou à m'enfuir. Je laisse ma tête rouler sur son épaule et je me cale un peu plus contre lui. Ce faisant, j'ai conscience de m'en remettre définitivement à lui, qu'il ait décidé de me tuer ou de me sauver.

**ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	17. Chapter 17

_Nin Hao. Je suis au chapitre 17 et à près de 100.000 mots alors que j'avais pas pensé faire une fic aussi longue au départ. Surtout, j'avais pas pensé que mon scénar mettrait autant de temps à se mettre en place. Bref, pour ceux que ça intéresse, je crois que j'aurais encore besoin d'une dizaine de chapitres pour finir. Au moins. _

_Merci tout le monde pour les reviews et votre fidélité infaillible. Et juste un point sur une question qui revient souvent: Nappa est hors-jeu de chez hors-jeu même s'il est pas tout à fait mort. _

_Pour le reste, ce chapitre-là vous apportera sûrement quelques réponses._

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

La nuit est tombée, et avec elle la fraîcheur. Je suis assise sur le sol en pierre d'un abri rocheux, au cœur de la montagne. Ça fait des heures que je suis là, sans savoir ce que j'attends, sans oser protester. J'ai l'impression que mon corps est en miettes mais je reste silencieuse. Mes vêtements sont déchirés, surtout mon pantalon qui affiche de splendides accrocs. Le sang de ma blessure à la tête a imprégné mes cheveux d'une mélasse gluante et je sens également une fine croute qui s'est formée par endroit sur mon visage.

Je tremble. Sur mes genoux repose mon revolver que je tiens à deux mains pour me rassurer. Je laisse aller ma tête avec lassitude contre la paroi rocheuse derrière moi. Mon estomac oscille entre la nausée et la faim.

Je lutte du mieux que je peux contre la somnolence. C'est de plus en plus difficile mais je redoute de m'endormir. Végéta est à quelques mètres de moi, il me tourne le dos et surveille l'horizon qui s'offre à nous depuis le rebord de la corniche où nous nous trouvons. Il est nerveux. J'ai calculé qu'on devait être à une bonne dizaine de kilomètres de chez Mona.

Trunks est resté là-bas. Gokû et Raditz aussi. De loin en loin, les échos d'explosions d'énergie me font savoir qu'ils se battent toujours et j'ai fini par comprendre que Végéta suivait à distance leur lutte sans merci depuis toutes ces heures. Il a vraisemblablement décidé de ne pas intervenir, ce qui maintient ma méfiance en alerte. Il m'a éloignée du danger que représente Raditz mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir considérer que je suis vraiment en sécurité.

Mes pensées reviennent sans cesse à mon fils. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Il est resté dans le couffin, là-bas, si proche de ce combat titanesque qui est en train de se tenir. Il est seul. Il doit être effrayé, affamé, et il est en danger.

J'ai hésité à demander à Végéta d'aller le chercher, j'ai longuement pesé le pour et le contre, mais je n'ai rien dit. Il n'a pas l'air de connaître l'existence de Trunks pour l'instant. S'il était un être normalement constitué, je n'aurais aucun doute sur le fait qu'il voudrait sauver son fils, mais pour l'instant, je n'ai aucune certitude sur ses intentions, ni sur ses réactions. Je n'ai pas oublié qu'il était prêt à laisser Raditz me tuer. J'ai préféré me taire en priant pour que Gokû veille sur mon bébé.

J'ajuste mes doigts sur mon arme. La fatigue aidant, ma poigne sur elle s'est un peu relâchée. Une dernière explosion, plus puissante que les autres, résonne sourdement dans le ciel obscurci. Ça me réveille un peu et je me frotte les yeux pour éviter de m'endormir.

Végéta se tourne alors lentement vers moi. Je ne m'en rends pas compte tout de suite dans la pénombre. Depuis qu'il m'a ramenée ici, il a interdit toute discussion. J'ai essayé de savoir pourquoi il est venu, ce qu'il projetait de faire maintenant mais il s'est contenté de m'ordonner de me taire d'un ton menaçant que je connais trop bien. Je l'ai senti fébrile et agité et je me souviens que, lorsqu'il est dans cet état, il vaut mieux faire profile-bas. Alors je me suis assise là, le plus loin possible de lui, et j'attends en le surveillant.

C'est comme s'il avait oublié ma présence, et si les lieux l'avaient permis, j'aurais eu mille fois l'occasion de lui fausser compagnie. Le seul problème, c'est qu'ici, c'est impossible. La corniche où nous sommes est cernée par le vide. Pour en descendre, il faudrait que je sache me balader à mains nues le long de paroi quasiment verticales. J'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie et, de toute façon, je suis en trop piteux état pour envisager le moindre effort physique.

Je guette la silhouette de Végéta qui se rapproche de moi, éclairée par la faible lueur de la lune. Instinctivement je passe un doigt sur la gâchette de mon arme. Je sais qu'elle sera un rempart bien dérisoire s'il décide de m'agresser, mais c'est tout ce qui me reste.

Il se poste devant moi et m'observe un instant, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Kakarott a tué son frère, annonce-t-il.

Je n'arrive pas vraiment à me réjouir de la nouvelle je suis incapable d'évaluer si c'est bon pour moi ou pas. Je me contente de me coller un peu plus à la paroi derrière moi. Il s'accroupit lentement pour se mettre à ma hauteur. Je ne le lâche pas des yeux. Il a un demi-sourire.

\- Je savais qu'il en était capable, ajoute-t-il avec satisfaction.

J'écoute chacune de ses paroles avec la plus grande attention. Je réalise que les potentiels supposés de Gokû et de Raditz, tels qu'ils ont été mesurés par la saïyens, n'étaient censés laisser aucun espoir à Gokû. Sa victoire est totalement contre-nature si on s'en tient à leur rang dans la hiérarchie de leur race mais, personnellement, je ne suis pas très étonnée. Végéta n'a pas l'air surpris non plus, plutôt… Excité.

\- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire maintenant ? reprend-t-il à mi-voix.

Je secoue lentement la tête négativement, espérant qu'il m'éclaire sur mon sort.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il est un renégat à sa race. Il a empêché son frère d'accomplir la volonté du Roi… Et il l'a tué, explique-t-il froidement.

Je me raidis imperceptiblement. Est-ce que Végéta essaye de me faire comprendre qu'il va le punir pour ça ? Est-ce qu'il va maintenant me tuer pour mener à bien la mission que Raditz ne peut plus exécuter ? Je déglutis péniblement en voyant le sourire de Végéta s'étirer un peu plus.

\- Mon père va être dans une rage terrible, il voudra sûrement raser cette planète pour se débarrasser de Kakarott… Et de toi aussi, poursuit-il.

Ses mots déclenchent mes larmes silencieuses. Je les essuie nerveusement.

\- Tu vas me tuer, alors ?

Son sourire retombe brusquement en entendant ma question.

\- Je devrais, grogne-t-il. Mais j'ai d'autres plans.

Je reconnais sa façon à lui de me dire qu'il ne le fera pas. Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Je me sens subitement soulagée et je soupire doucement. Végéta a tourné la tête vers l'horizon paisible comme s'il surveillait encore quelque chose. Je pense à Trunks. Je dois le retrouver. Je dois m'assurer qu'il va bien.

\- Tu as un fils.

Mes mots sont sortis tout seul, pressés par mon angoisse de retourner le plus vite possible auprès de mon bébé. Je les ai murmurés sans réfléchir. Il tressaille et se retourne vivement vers moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? siffle-t-il.

\- Tu as un fils. J'ai eu un bébé.

Il écarquille les yeux avec incrédulité. Il a la décence de ne pas me demander si je suis sûre qu'il est le père.

\- Toi ? s'exclame-t-il, tu as mis au monde…

\- J'ai eu un peu de mal si ça t'intéresse vraiment. Mais c'est ton fils, il a un mois.

Il ne dit plus rien, il a baissé les yeux et semble réfléchir.

\- Végéta, j'ai besoin de le retrouver. Il est resté dans la maison… Ramène-moi là-bas.

Malgré mon ton implorant, il n'a pas l'air d'entendre. Il me fixe intensément et ses yeux sombres me transpercent sans que j'arrive à cerner ce qu'il pense.

\- C'est un bâtard hybride, marmonne-t-il finalement, pas un Prince. Il n'aura jamais le potentiel suffisant pour mener aucune bataille.

Ses mots allument une fureur indescriptible en moi. Je lève aussitôt la main pour le gifler mais je suis faible et fatiguée et il n'a aucun mal à bloquer mon bras maladroit. Je m'entends hurler d'une voix révoltée.

\- T'es vraiment une ordure ! Je t'ai rien demandé ! Va-t-en ! Allez-vous en de notre planète ! Tous ! Trunks a pas besoin d'un père aussi dégueulasse que toi !

Il a d'abord l'air surpris de ma réaction, puis il se met à ricaner, ce qui m'excède encore plus.

\- T'as pas changé… J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être insupportable et stupide.

En réponse je le repousse rageusement pour essayer de me lever péniblement. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de rejoindre Trunks. Végéta m'épuise déjà. Je le hais de nouveau comme au premier jour. Je veux juste mon fils.

Je titube pitoyablement jusqu'au rebord de la corniche.

\- Et tu crois que tu vas où, comme ça ? demande sa voix sarcastique dans mon dos.

\- Je t'emmerde !

Devant moi, autour de moi, il n'y a que le vide. Je serre les dents. Sans lui, je n'ai aucun moyen de partir d'ici. Consciente de mon impuissance, je finis par me décider à me retourner vers lui. Il est toujours accroupi, un genou à terre et il me regarde avec amusement. J'ai envie de le tuer. Comme il reste silencieux, je lâche avec humeur :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On passe la nuit ici ?

Il se lève tranquillement en s'époussetant furtivement.

\- Toi, je ne sais pas. Moi, j'ai des trucs à faire, répond-t-il avec désinvolture.

Ma mâchoire se crispe instantanément. Il n'a pas l'intention de me planter ici, quand même ? Il ne va pas faire ça. Il ne _peut_ pas faire ça. Sa silhouette s'élève lentement dans le ciel, me démontrant le contraire.

\- Attends ! Me laisse pas là ! Végéta !

Je le rappelle avec panique, tandis qu'il est déjà hors de ma portée à quelques mètres du sol. Il baisse la tête vers moi, son sourire narquois toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

\- La prochaine fois que tu me parles, essaye de te souvenir à qui tu t'adresses et tiens ta langue. Tu as trop tendance à oublier qui je suis, siffle-t-il triomphalement avant de s'éloigner.

Je scrute le ciel avec incrédulité tandis qu'il n'est déjà plus qu'une ombre parmi les ombres. Je hurle son nom à pleins poumons mais il n'y a que l'écho pour me répondre. A bout de souffle, ravagée par la frustration et la colère, je tire quelques balles vers le ciel, comme si j'avais la moindre chance de l'atteindre. Lorsque les coups de feu ont fini de résonner, le seul bruit encore perceptible est le souffle du vent nocturne de la montagne.

Je me laisse tomber sur le sol avec lassitude, secouée par les sanglots. J'ai froid, j'ai mal, j'ai faim. J'ai peur pour Trunks. Je me demande s'il est à l'abri, si quelqu'un va penser à le nourrir, à le coucher, si quelqu'un va prendre la peine de l'endormir doucement. Je hais Végéta. Comme je m'en étais douté, il n'a rien à foutre ni de son fils, ni de moi. Je me demande même pourquoi il m'a ramenée ici, loin de Raditz et du champ de bataille.

A voir sa jubilation quand il a compris que Gokû avait vaincu son frère, Végéta crevait sûrement d'envie de savoir l'issue du combat, comme une épreuve qu'il infligeait à Gokû. C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas intervenu, même s'il avait conscience qu'en battant Raditz, Gokû trahissait sa race et son trône.

Pourtant, Végéta a toutes les raisons d'être le plus loyal des sujets de son père, la logique aurait voulu qu'il me tue pour lui obéir et qu'il empêche Gokû de contrecarrer la mission de Raditz. Sa victoire aurait dû le mettre en rage. Malgré cela, Végéta a fait tout l'inverse jusqu'à présent, son attitude est incompréhensible. Où est-il parti maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête ? Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Je dois bien avouer que de toute façon, il n'y a plus beaucoup d'idées vaillantes dans mon crâne en bouillie. Les seules choses qui parviennent à focaliser encore mon attention sont le froid perçant de la montagne, les douleurs de mes blessures et mon inquiétude pour Trunks. J'ai besoin de dormir. Je me recroqueville sur le sol dans l'espoir de me réchauffer au maximum. Mon revolver est toujours enserré entre mes doigts comme une amulette protectrice et je sombre peu à peu dans un mauvais sommeil.

Une main me secoue doucement et tandis que mon esprit se reconnecte péniblement à la réalité. Des courbatures terribles tiraillent sévèrement le moindre de mes muscles transis par le froid du petit matin. Un jour timide a commencé à éclaircir le ciel. Le visage de Gokû est penché sur moi. Il me sourit.

Dès que j'essaye de me redresser, un éclair de douleur me transperce le crâne et je réprime un gémissement en portant ma main à ma tête. Il y a des paquets de sang gluant dans mes cheveux et ça me panique un peu. Je renonce à tâter ma tête pour évaluer l'étendue de ma répugnante blessure et je me contente de mille précautions pour m'assoir sur le sol. Mes yeux tombent aussitôt sur le petit paquet de linge que Gokû tient au creux de son bras. Trunks.

Il a les yeux ouverts et me fixe sérieusement. Je murmure son nom et tend mes mains avides vers lui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la femme-médecin s'est occupée de lui, explique Gokû d'une voix rassurante.

J'enlace le nourrisson prudemment et je le serre contre moi doucement. Sa chaleur me réchauffe déjà.

\- Végéta n'est pas avec toi ? demande Gokû en examinant les lieux autour de nous.

\- Non. Cet enfoiré m'a ramenée ici et il m'a plantée comme un gros connard qu'il est.

Gokû me sourit avec amusement. Il a changé de tenue et je remarque sa tête bandée et sa lèvre affreusement fendues. Malgré ces blessures, il semble ravi.

\- Il ne t'a pas fait de mal au moins, remarque-t-il, Je n'ai pas réalisé tout de suite qu'il t'avait prise avec lui… J'ai eu peur un instant…

\- Qu'il finisse le boulot de Raditz ? J'y ai pensé aussi, figure-toi. Mais non, il s'est juste contenté d'être la même enflure arrogante que d'habitude, quelle chance.

Les mots de Végéta au sujet de son fils font écho dans mon esprit et rallument ma rancœur contre lui. Gokû se frotte le crâne avec indécision comme s'il réfléchissait.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche, ni ce qu'il va faire maintenant, avoue-t-il.

\- Il m'a dit que tu avais battu Raditz ?

Je suis excitée à l'idée que Gokû me confirme qu'il a éradiqué ce prédateur qui me pourrit la vie depuis un an. Gokû fronce légèrement les sourcils.

\- C'est vrai, répond-t-il avec moins d'enthousiasme que je ne l'aurais attendu, c'est ce qui m'inquiète. En toute logique, Végéta devrait me traquer pour me faire payer d'avoir désobéi à un ordre royal … Mais je ne l'ai pas revu. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il fabrique sur Terre en fait.

Je me frotte les yeux avec fatigue. J'ai définitivement besoin de soin et de repos. Les questions de Gokû me laissent aussi perplexes que lui et je n'arrive de toute façon plus à assembler deux idées cohérentes. Le comportement de Végéta est aussi indéchiffrable à mes yeux qu'il l'est à ceux de Gokû, ou aux yeux de n'importe qui de sensé, d'ailleurs.

\- Gokû… Je veux rentrer chez moi maintenant, je veux que mes parents voient leur petit-fils.

Gokû baisse les yeux sur Trunks qui continue à nous observer silencieusement, calé contre ma poitrine. Il soupire.

\- Bien sûr Bulma, tu l'as bien mérité, je te ramène.

Bunny est hystérique. Elle ne cesse de parler et même moi, je n'arrive plus à suivre son bavardage incessant. La Capsule est presque entièrement reconstruite. A l'identique. Je crois que ça rassure ma mère de faire comme si rien n'était arrivé, comme si aucun des murs n'avait jamais bougé de l'endroit où il se trouvait _avant_ l'agression.

On m'a diagnostiqué un traumatisme crânien, quelques côtes fêlées et je suis bonne pour me faire recoudre le crâne. A part ça et quelques plaies superficielles, je suis indemne. Autant dire que Raditz ne m'a pas touchée. On m'a simplement prescrit du repos. _Du repos_. Je n'aspire à rien d'autre. Du repos et de la tranquillité.

Comme Végéta demeure introuvable, Gokû est rentré chez lui mais il m'a promis de revenir. J'avoue que je ne suis pas pressée de le voir reparaître, non pas que sa compagnie me déplaise, mais je sais au fond de moi que rien n'est terminé. Mon retour à la Capsule est une trêve inespérée dans ma galère mais j'ai le pressentiment qu'elle sera de courte durée.

Maintenant que Gokû a éliminé Raditz, je suppose que les choses vont même se corser. Le tout est de savoir à quel degré. Végéta, tout prince de sang qu'il est, a eu l'air de prendre la défaite de Raditz plutôt bien, en fait, alors les conséquences ne seront peut-être pas si terribles.

Et puis, il y a ce stupide contrat que le Roi a mis sur ma tête si fragile. Tout ça pour un oracle à la con. Même Végéta s'accorde à dire que la prémonition de Bardock ne me concerne pas. J'en suis presque à espérer qu'il ait couché avec d'autres femmes après moi pour qu'on s'en prenne à elle plutôt qu'à moi. Peut-être que c'est le cas, non ?

De toute façon, toutes mes hypothèses ne servent à rien parce que le Roi Végéta est buté et il est capable d'éliminer chacune des femmes que son fils a approchées depuis la puberté pour éviter que la vision de Bardok ne se réalise.

Gokû m'a promis qu'on trouverait une solution pour me sortir de cette galère. Il a l'air de penser que Végéta ne nous veut pas de mal et qu'il nous aidera, qu'il va finir par reparaître. Il est le Prince après tout, peut-être qu'il peut faire valoir un certain pouvoir. Personnellement, je suis beaucoup moins confiante. Surtout je ne suis pas franchement convaincue de la bienveillance de Végéta. Il ne nous aidera que si il y a intérêt, ce qui suppose qu'il y aura un prix à payer, quoiqu'il arrive.

Au milieu de cette tourmente, il ne me reste que Trunks. Bien que son père soit un connard, c'est un bébé merveilleusement réussi, à croire que mes gènes ont suffi à contrebalancer ceux de Végéta.

Je ne dors plus avec Bunny, je dors avec Trunks maintenant. La frayeur que j'ai eue quand il est resté seul dans la maison de Mona m'a marquée et j'ai du mal à me séparer de lui, même un instant.

Il est minuscule dans mon lit pharaonique et il se colle à moi dans son sommeil. Il est capable de me rassurer autant que de m'inquièter.

Comme j'ouvre les yeux ce matin, je compte que Gokû nous a quittés depuis une semaine et, comme chaque matin, je prie pour qu'il ne revienne pas aujourd'hui. Parce que, inconsciemment, je sais qu'il amènera de mauvaises nouvelles.

Je contemple le minuscule paquet lové contre moi, ses poings plaqués au niveau de ses tempes. Il dort encore, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Ses cheveux ont poussé déjà, ils ont la même couleur que ceux de mon père dans sa jeunesse.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de déposer un baiser furtif sur son visage lisse, tout en humant son parfum de bébé. Il fait une petite grimace mais ne se réveille pas et ses traits redevienne aussitôt impassibles. J'écoute sa respiration régulière et légèrement ronflante.

Il se passe un long moment avant que je me décide enfin à me détourner de ce spectacle fascinant. Comme je relève la tête, j'ai un sursaut irrésistible.

Végéta se tient sur le pas de la porte-fenêtre qui est restée ouverte toute la nuit. Je serre les lèvres pour étouffer un cri de surprise, mais mon sang se glace et mon bras s'enroule inconsciemment autour de la petite forme à côté de moi, dans un geste de protection.

Depuis le seuil de la porte-fenêtre, Végéta nous fixe de son regard sombre, les bras croisés. J'ignore depuis combien de temps il est là, à quelques pas de nous.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

J'ai chuchoté pour éviter de réveiller Trunks, mais mon ton est agressif et méfiant. Végéta laisse son regard naviguer sur le décor autour de nous pendant un moment. J'en profite pour m'assoir et lui faire face du mieux que je peux.

Il s'avance vers le lit calmement et je prends aussitôt Trunks dans mes bras. Cette fois-ci, le petit ouvre les yeux et lâche un son. Végéta baisse les yeux sur lui et je m'aperçois qu'il observe sa queue qui dépasse de son pyjama. Je serre un peu plus mon étreinte autour du nourrisson.

\- J'attends Kakarott, annonce-t-il finalement en reportant son attention sur moi.

\- Gokû ? Mais il n'est pas là… Et on entre pas chez les gens comme ça, si tu veux savoir.

\- Il ne va pas tarder, si ma théorie est bonne et… tes règles ne s'appliquent pas au Prince des saïyens, tu ne retiens décidément aucune leçon.

Je renifle avec dédain en haussant les épaules.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, reprend-t-il sans prendre garde à ma réaction.

J'écarquille les yeux. Voilà du nouveau. On parle maintenant. De quoi va-t-il vouloir me parler ?

\- Parler ?

\- D'abord, j'ai faim et j'attends Kakarott, rectifie-t-il.

Je me lève avec humeur. Il croit toujours que je suis sa bonniche et ça m'excède, mais il a piqué ma curiosité et je dois admettre que je suis intriguée par la discussion qu'il est en train de me proposer.

\- C'est bon, je vais te faire à manger, mais dégage de ma chambre le temps que je m'habille.

Il penche la tête avec incrédulité.

\- Pourquoi ? Je crois que j'ai déjà tout vu, non ? réplique-t-il.

\- Dégage ! Quel mufle ! Je le crois pas !

J'attrape un livre sur le chevet et je le lance furieusement dans sa direction. Evidemment je le rate, mais ma réaction le surprend suffisamment pour qu'il ait un mouvement de recul. Trunks se met alors à pleurer, bousculé par mon geste. Ça suffit à faire battre le saïyen en retraite et je m'aperçois que, pour puissant qu'il soit, ses oreilles ne semblent pas supporter les cris stridents d'un nourrisson.

Il sort et je m'habille tandis que Trunks se calme peu à peu.

Je ne me tracasse pas vraiment à lui faire un petit-déjeuner civilisé. Après tout, il l'a dit lui-même, les règles de l'hospitalité terrienne ne s'applique pas à lui. Je pose un empilement de tout ce que j'ai pu trouver dans le frigo sur la table. Il est installé déjà et lève un regard noir vers moi. Je le lui rends avec défi, attendant qu'il se plaigne de mes talents culinaires. Mais il ne dit rien et commence à engloutir la nourriture. Je l'observe, appuyée sur la table, un poing sur la hanche. Je finis par rompre le silence tout juste perturbé par son affreuse façon de manger.

\- Gokû est chez lui, tu sais.

\- Il va venir, grogne-t-il entre deux bouchées.

\- Oh ? Et pourquoi il ferait ça ?

\- Parce qu'il va s'inquiéter pour toi en comprenant que je suis ici.

Sa réponse me prend de court. Il essuie ses lèvres et s'arrête un instant de manger.

\- Il repère les énergies, n'est-ce pas ? reprend-t-il, je veux dire, il n'a pas besoin de détecteur pour ça, il reconnait et localise les énergies. C'est comme ça qu'il t'a trouvée dans la montagne, c'est comme ça qu'il sait où je suis. Et je suis sûr qu'il peut même moduler sa propre énergie.

Son discours m'abasourdit. Je réalise subitement que les saïyens ne savent pas faire ça « naturellement », ils ont besoin de leurs petits gadgets pour tout ça. Je m'assois d'un coup et je commence à me demander où Végéta veut en venir. Il a un demi-sourire narquois en lisant ma stupéfaction sur mes traits.

\- J'ai remarqué l'attachement absurde de Kakarott pour cette planète, pour ses habitants… Pour toi aussi. Il déploie une énergie considérable pour qu'il ne vous arrive rien, ajoute-t-il, vos ennemis sont ses ennemis.

Il a raison. Tout ce qu'il dit est vrai. Je m'aperçois aussi que c'est tellement l'opposé d'un saïyen qui ne cherche qu'à dominer et détruire les plus faibles que lui. Je préfère ne pas répondre. Je comprends subitement qu'il m'a emmenée dans la montagne pour voir si Gokû arriverait à me trouver et je suis contrariée de servir d'appât une fois de plus. Et Végéta me rend nerveuse, son discours me rend nerveuse, il y a un poids dans mon estomac. En réalité, je commence à redouter la petite discussion qui s'annonce. Je sors une cigarette de ma poche et je l'allume.

\- Le problème maintenant pour lui, c'est que la race saïyenne, _sa propre race,_ va faire partie de vos ennemis, conclut Végéta. Il va devoir choisir… Ou plutôt, il me semble qu'il a déjà choisi.

Je fronce les sourcils. J'aime de moins en moins ce qu'il est en train de raconter.

\- Végéta, qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire sur Terre ?

Il sourit d'un air énigmatique à ma question.

\- J'ai suivi Kakarott, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'étais décidé à confirmer ma théorie sur son vrai potentiel. Je ne m'attendais pas à assister à un combat entre lui et Raditz, mais je ne suis pas déçu du voyage.

Je hausse les épaules avec dépit. Si j'avais le moindre doute à ce sujet, il n'est évidemment pas venu ici pour me porter secours. D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas qu'il savait même que j'étais en danger, il ne l'a réalisé qu'en trouvant Raditz et Gokû sur le point de s'étriper.

\- Bulma !

Mon nom a résonné d'un coup depuis le ciel et Gokû atterrit subitement sur la terrasse, me causant une frayeur terrible. Il est sur la défensive et son regard se rive aussitôt à Végéta.

\- Ça va, Bulma ? Tu vas bien ? demande-t-il avec un empressement soucieux.

\- Pour l'instant, à part me mettre de mauvaise humeur, il ne m'a rien fait.

J'observe Gokû qui se décontracte légèrement sans lâcher Végéta des yeux. Son prince continue à manger tranquillement, l'ombre d'un sourire flotte sur ses lèvres. L'arrivée de mon ami me fait prendre conscience à quel point Gokû est prévisible pour Végéta, à quel point il continue à se servir de moi pour le tenir. Ça m'irrite profondément.

Gokû reste debout immobile, surveillant le moindre geste de Végéta. En face de moi, mon « invité » n'a même pas levé les yeux sur lui. Finalement, il met un coup de pied dans une chaise qui dérape jusqu'à Gokû.

\- Assieds-toi, grogne Végéta à son attention.

Gokû obéit mécaniquement. Techniquement, Végéta est toujours son Prince, après tout.

Je sens que mon ami est toujours sur la défensive. Végéta repose ses couverts et s'essuie la bouche, signifiant qu'il a fini de manger. Gokû et moi attendons silencieusement qu'il parle, suspendus stupidement à ses lèvres, tenus en haleine par la curiosité et l'angoisse. Il jubile de tant d'attention et prend son temps comme l'enfoiré princier qu'il est.

\- Je suis repassé au QG saïyen et j'ai fini par joindre mon père, annonce Végéta.

Je commence à me mordre la lèvre à l'évocation du roi. Un espoir insensé s'allume en moi. Peut-être qu'il a réussi à convaincre son père de renoncer à me tuer ? Végéta est toujours imperturbable et fixe Gokû avec amusement en essayant de décrypter sa réaction.

\- Et ? demande Gokû qui est à bout de patience.

Végéta sourit et hausse un sourcil.

\- Il est furieux. Je l'ai rarement vu comme ça. Il veut sa mort, répond-t-il en me pointant du doigt, surtout depuis qu'il sait qu'elle a eu un fils.

La panique me submerge violemment et je me lève d'un coup, en le fusillant du regard.

\- Tu lui as dit pour Trunks ?!

Il fronce légèrement les sourcils.

\- Moi ? Non. C'est lui qui a cru me l'apprendre, par contre. Il le savait déjà, proteste-t-il.

J'ai un moment de stupeur. Comment le Roi a-t-il pu le savoir ? Raditz ? Je me souviens de Raditz, de sa réaction quand il m'a trouvée, il s'est tout de suite intéressé à Trunks, il n'a pas eu un instant d'hésitation. Mon regard et celui de Végéta se tournent aussitôt vers Gokû. Son expression piteuse en dit long. Il se frotte l'arrière du crâne avec embarras.

\- Je l'ai dit à Raditz… J'avais pensé que ça pourrait le faire renoncer de savoir que tu étais la mère du fils de son Prince, bafouille-t-il. Et j'ai pensé que ça avait marché parce qu'après ça il avait disparu et…

\- Crétin, crache Végéta, après ça, ce couillon ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire et il est allé faire son rapport au Roi pour avoir de nouveaux ordres, c'est tout.

J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains pour reprendre un peu mon calme. J'ai presque envie de frapper Gokû, mais je sais qu'il a cru bien faire, il a avant tout cherché à m'aider et il m'a protégée. Je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir. Mais l'idée que le Roi puisse maintenant s'intéresser à Trunks, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, me gèle les tripes.

\- De toute façon, comme je m'y attendais, le bâtard ne l'intéresse pas, conclut Végéta avec indifférence.

Je retire mes mains de mon visage et je le fixe avec colère. Je pointe un doigt menaçant vers lui.

\- La prochaine fois que tu traites notre fils de bâtard, je te jure que je te mets un de ces coups dont ta virilité ne se relèvera pas, tout prince saïyen que tu es.

Végéta hausse un sourcil, il a l'air un peu choqué par ce que je viens de lui promettre, mais il se contente de s'éclaircir la voix avant de poursuivre.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est pas le problème. L'existence du môme a convaincu mon père qu'il fallait définitivement éliminer ta copine, Kakarott, parce qu'il est maintenant certain qu'elle est la femme de la prémonition.

Gokû a un imperceptible mouvement de recul. Personnellement, un froid m'envahit et je me rassois lentement avec désespoir. En écoutant Végéta, je prends subitement conscience de ma situation. Il n'y a plus de sécurité possible pour moi. Je suis en sursis et Gokû ne pourra pas me sauver éternellement. Instinctivement, mes yeux se tournent vers Végéta, comme une ultime et dérisoire possibilité de conjurer de cette malédiction au-dessus de ma tête.

Il me lance un coup d'œil en retour et perçoit ma terreur soudaine. Il ne dit rien et ne fait rien pour me réconforter cependant. Au contraire.

\- Il ne reviendra jamais sur sa décision, ajoute-t-il comme s'il lisait mes pensées.

\- Que peut-on faire ? demande Gokû avec consternation.

Végéta sourit malicieusement.

\- Tu devrais aussi bien t'inquiéter pour toi, Kakarott, parce que toi aussi, tu es sur la liste des gens à abattre désormais… Officiellement, tu es coupable de haute trahison.

\- Tu lui as dit que j'avais tué Raditz pour protéger Bulma ? s'exclame Gokû avec incrédulité.

\- Bien sûr, siffle Végéta, je te rappelle que je suis le Prince héritier, pourquoi mentir à mon père ?

Gokû se fige. Je comprends qu'il attendait bizarrement une forme de loyauté de la part de Végéta et je mets ma main sur son bras en geste de consolation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attendais de cet enfoiré, Gokû ? Qu'il te couvre ?

\- Je ne comprends pas, bégaye Gokû, d'un côté… Tu n'as pas aidé Raditz, tu as même… mis Bulma à l'abri et… de l'autre, tu… balances tout à ton père.

\- C'est vrai, quel jeu tu joues, Végéta ?

Végéta ne sourit plus. Il est assis en face de nous et son regard grave passe de l'un à l'autre.

\- Je joue mon jeu. Je joue toujours que mon jeu, reprend-t-il. Mon père est aussi furieux après moi parce que j'ai quitté Végitasei sans sa permission pour suivre Kakarott… Il m'a donné l'ordre de remettre de l'ordre ici, de tuer la terrienne et le traitre. Vous deux.

Je me raidis un peu. Sa voix est calme et déterminée et, un instant, il me semble qu'il est sur le point de nous massacrer d'un seconde à l'autre. Ma main est toujours sur le bras de Gokû et inconsciemment mes doigts se crispent sur sa peau. Mais Végéta ne nous aurait pas déballé tout son petit speech si c'était pour nous tuer froidement. Il sourit légèrement en voyant nos têtes.

\- Maintenant… J'ai deux options… Obéir et rentrer tranquillement sur Végitasei ou… Désobéir et rejoindre Kakarott sur la liste des traitres à la couronne, explique-t-il, la première alternative est évidemment beaucoup plus confortable.

Je perçois le souffle court et nerveux de Gokû à côté de moi. Il serre les dents et je vois les muscles saillants de sa mâchoire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous ? marmonne-t-il à l'attention de Végéta.

Le Prince s'adosse avec nonchalance à sa chaise et sourit de nouveau, ravi d'avoir toute l'attention de Gokû et de sentir qu'il sera très réceptif à ses exigences. Dieu, que je le hais.

\- Tu connais l'épine dans le pied du royaume saïyen, bien sûr, commence Végéta.

Gokû plisse les yeux et semble se plonger dans un intense de réflexion. Une nerveuse envie de rire monte en moi. Si Végéta veut expliquer quelque chose à Gokû, il va devoir se résigner à utiliser des mots plus simples et éviter les métaphores. Il semble le réaliser et ça le contrarie.

\- Freezer ! aboie-t-il, comme pour réveiller Gokû.

\- Freezer ?

\- Bien sûr, imbécile ! L'empire Ice-jinn nous tient depuis trop longtemps. Ils sont plus puissants que nous, et nous sommes contraints de leur obéir et de leur payer des tributs toujours plus lourds. S'ils n'étaient pas là, nous serions les rois de l'univers, tu comprends ça ?

Végéta crache ses mots plutôt qu'il ne les dit et je perçois toute l'amertume et le fiel en lui à l'évocation de Freezer. Je ressens sa frustration intense. Le connaissant, courber la tête devant quelqu'un doit représenter un avilissement inimaginable. Lui qui est si accroché à sa toute-puissance, ne devient plus qu'un pion servile quand Freezer entre dans la pièce. C'est une atteinte intolérable à sa fierté.

\- Je sais tout ça, Végéta… Mais que peut-on y faire, c'est comme ça depuis toujours, soupire Gokû, tu l'as dit, ils sont plus puissants que nous…

\- Faux ! C'est faux, coasse Végéta, je veux me faire Freezer, je sais que c'est possible. Mon père est un idiot, il n'a jamais su gérer le problème qu'à coup de courbettes et de diplomatie de béni-oui-oui. Moi je sais qu'on peut le vaincre.

Gokû baisse les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu es fou, maugrée-t-il en réponse.

\- T'en sais rien ! T'as déjà approché cet enfoiré de lézard ?

\- Non.

\- Moi, je l'ai fait. A nous deux, on peut y arriver, clame Végéta en frappant la table du plat de la main.

Gokû et moi sursautons imperceptiblement.

\- A nous deux ? répète Gokû avec incrédulité. Mais… Mon potentiel…

\- C'est de la connerie. Tu as battu Raditz, je t'ai observé à l'entraînement, tu maîtrises sans mal des techniques que les guerriers saïyens mettent des années à assimiler dans nos meilleures écoles militaires. Arrête de te moquer de moi, Kakarott.

Gokû se tait. Depuis toujours, il a dissimulé ses véritables aptitudes. Même s'il rêvait de les utiliser, il n'a jamais voulu intégrer l'armée de sa race. Il rêve de combat mais pas d'exterminer des planètes peuplées d'innocents. Ce que Végéta lui propose aujourd'hui est très différent, il s'agit d'éliminer un tyran sanguinaire, et, bien qu'il résiste faiblement à sa proposition, je sais qu'il en a l'eau à la bouche déjà.

\- Alors, si j'accepte de t'accompagner pour défier Freezer… Tu laisses la vie sauve à Bulma et tu promets de ne pas t'attaquer à cette planète, résume Gokû.

Végéta soupire avec une pointe d'agacement.

\- C'est pas si simple, Gokû. J'ai oublié de te dire que mon père ne m'accorde pas vraiment une confiance aveugle, il sait que je ne lui obéis pas toujours. Il a envoyé une flotte de soldats vers la Terre.

\- Quoi ?!

Cette fois-ci, Gokû et moi poussons notre cri de concert et je me lève aussitôt avec panique en m'écriant :

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

\- Très simple : en voyant que je suis parti sans donner de nouvelles, ils vont te chercher pour te tuer, et s'il ne te trouve pas, il vont raser la planète, explique calmement Végéta.

\- C'est hors de question ! Je ne pars pas dans ces conditions, sans compter que ma femme et mon fils sont ici… Et ton fils aussi ! s'exclame Gokû.

Végéta fronce les sourcils avec une moue de contrariété.

\- Ils ne tueront pas ton fils, ils le ramèneront à Bardock, argumente Végéta.

\- Mais les autres ?! Et Chichi? C'est impossible, renchérit Gokû.

\- Je m'attendais à ça, grommèle Végéta avec ennui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, alors ? siffle Gokû avec colère.

Il me pointe du doigt.

\- On l'emmène, énonce-t-il.

\- Tu déconnes ! Je refuse de venir avec vous !

Le souffle me manque. Je ne veux plus quitter la Terre. Je refuse. Trois ans dans l'espace et sur des planètes lointaines m'ont largement suffi. J'ai eu assez de mal à retrouver le chemin de ma maison.

\- Alors, tu mourras. Et peut-être que les habitants de cette planète aussi, et mon père prendra le _bébé_, riposte Végéta avec un haussement d'épaules. Si on t'embarque et qu'on le fait savoir à mon père, on va avoir la flotte au cul, mais ils ne viendront pas ici. Tout le monde _ici_ sera sauf parce que les soldats vont focaliser sur nous.

Il nous fixe mais nous restons tous les deux silencieux, abasourdis par sa proposition. Je regarde Gokû mais il a l'air aussi perdu que moi.

\- C'est ce que vous voulez, non ? aboie Végéta tout d'un coup. Vos petites familles bien à l'abri ? C'est bien ça qui vous tient le plus à cœur ?

Chacun de ses mots résonne dans mon esprit rebelle. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux plus. Je veux rester auprès de mes parents, je veux une vie normale au milieu de gens normaux, je veux voir le soleil tous les jours. Mais avant tout, je veux vivre et je ne veux plus de morts sur la conscience. Je veux pouvoir dormir sans cauchemar.

Je sonde les prunelles de Gokû et je sens la même lutte en lui. Je sais qu'il rêve de ce combat inespéré. Un véritable adversaire, une véritable croisade… Mais sans retour assuré. Il devra peut-être renoncer au sourire de Gohan, à Chichi…

Ces chiens de saïyens nous ont mis tous les deux au pied du mur. L'évidence m'apparaît implacablement : si nous voulons survivre et protéger ceux que nous chérissons et quelques milliards d'innocents, nous n'aurons pas d'autres choix que de devenir des fugitifs, loin de chez eux, exilés peut-être jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies.

Gokû me rend mon regard et nous hochons la tête simultanément, comme si nos réflexions avaient cheminé de concert dans nos deux cerveaux.

\- C'est d'accord, soupire Gokû.

**ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	18. Chapter 18

_Grüssgott._ _Ce chapitre est plus court que d'habitude. Chapitre de transition qui m'a paru nécessaire pour entrer dans un nouvel acte de l'histoire. _

_Et je tenais à dire que personne ne doit se sentir obligé de laisser des reviews et que je ne le prends pas mal quand il n'y en a pas. Vous m'avez déjà pas mal gâtée sur le sujet et les reviews (ou l'absence de reviews) n'ont jamais conditionné la publication de la suite (sinon certaines de mes histoires n'auraient jamais eu de fin^^). Je le précise parce que c'est pas forcément la politique de tous les auteurs. J'écris parce que j'aime ça et je publie tant qu'il y a une poignée de lecteurs que mon histoire intéresse. Le reste c'est la cerise sur le gâteau. _

_Alors merci les cerises._

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

J'éteins l'appareil de contrôle, après avoir vérifié pour la millième fois que toutes les données étaient bonnes, puis je retire mes gants d'un geste las et je me laisse tomber sur le fauteuil du pilote.

Devant moi, la console d'un « Bunny 6 » presque neuf étale fièrement ses commandes. Ce sera notre vaisseau.

Végéta et Gokû sont venus de Végitasei avec de simples capsules monoplaces qui ne nous permettront pas de voyager. La 6ème génération de Bunny est un bon vaisseau. Mon père s'y est appliqué. Un peu plus que pour le choix du nom en tout cas. Après réflexion, j'ai donc choisi cet engin pour notre improbable odyssée.

Il peut être rapide et il est suffisamment spacieux pour y co-exister à peu près pacifiquement avec deux saïyens. Mon père et moi travaillons sans relâche depuis dix jours à lui apporter quelques améliorations. D'abord, nous l'avons équipé de canons; ils n'ont rien de comparable aux engins de guerre des saïyens, mais ça m'a paru immédiatement indispensable. Autant voir les choses en face, on ne part pas en pique-nique.

On a aussi aménagé une salle d'entraînement pour Gokû et Végéta. Ça, c'est une idée de mon père. Cette salle-là n'est pas comme les autres, elle dispose d'un petit bonus : on peut y moduler la gravité. Ça fait déjà quelques années que mon père planchait sur ce projet et il est excité comme un gamin à l'idée de le tester sur les deux saïyens. Il m'assomme d'explications et de recommandations à son sujet et m'a même remis un manuel de la taille d'une encyclopédie sur son fonctionnement. Je dois admettre que sa trouvaille a l'air monstrueuse et Gokû lui-même semble impatient de l'essayer.

En réalité, à part moi, tout le monde a l'air impatient maintenant. Végéta nous presse de finir les mises au point ces derniers jours, il faut partir. De mon côté, j'ai plutôt le sentiment inverse. Plus les jours passent, plus ma détermination à les suivre dans cette aventure insensée se fane. J'ai pourtant conscience de l'urgence de déguerpir avant que les troupes saïyennes ne s'approchent trop de la Terre.

Mais il va falloir que je laisse Trunks. C'est un détail que mon esprit a voulu oublier depuis que nous avons accepté le plan de Végéta, un détail qui est resté comme une ombre menaçante, et qui se précise de plus en plus douloureusement à mesure que le jour du départ se rapproche.

Maintenant que les choses prennent une tournure de plus en plus concrète, cette séparation me paraît impossible. Inimaginable. Déjà, j'ai commencé à passer de moins en moins de temps avec mon fils à cause de la préparation de ce foutu vaisseau, qui m'occupe jour et nuit et me vide de mes forces, et ça a suffi à éveiller un sentiment aigüe de manque en moi. L'idée d'une séparation totale me terrifie complètement à présent.

Il n'a que six semaines, est-il humain de le priver de sa mère ? Non bien sûr, mais à la vérité, c'est très saïyen dans le fond. Et Trunks est à moitié saïyen. Cette réflexion me fait sourire avec amertume.

La fatigue aidant, je sens les larmes couler sur mon visage. Peut-être que je pourrai l'emmener après tout ? C'est une possibilité qui me vient à l'esprit au moins dix fois par jour. Et j'ai beau me raisonner en me martelant que c'est impossible, je refuse d'y renoncer.

Je mordille nerveusement mon ongle, les yeux dans le vide en y réfléchissant pour la centième fois.

\- Tu es là ? Je te cherche partout, grogne une voix derrière moi.

Je reconnais instantanément la grâce de Végéta. Je renifle discrètement et je chasse les larmes d'un mouvement rapide. Je sens sa main s'appuyer sur le dossier de mon fauteuil. Je balance mes outils dans ma sacoche ouverte sur le sol avec un soupir, avant de répondre.

\- J'ai fini pour ce soir.

\- Tout est prêt, alors ? demande sa voix rude dans mon dos.

\- A peu près… Il faudrait encore…

Il ne me laisse pas finir de bredouiller mes explications et pivote brusquement le fauteuil vers lui pour me faire face. Je suis surprise par le mouvement et je lève des yeux stupéfaits vers lui.

\- Tout est prêt, coupe-t-il d'un ton autoritaire. Arrête d'inventer des excuses, on part ce soir.

\- Quoi ?... Déjà… Mais… Deux jours, tu… On peut bien encore prendre deux jours… Mon père et moi, on pourrait…

\- Ce soir, répète-t-il d'un ton ferme.

La panique me prend.

\- Et… Si on faisait juste _croire_ à ton père que je suis sur le vaisseau ? Il… Je resterais ici en fait parce que… Je vais vous encombrer sur le vaisseau et…

\- Ce soir. Kakarott ne te laissera pas prendre le risque que mon père découvre la supercherie et vienne raser la planète.

J'attrape son poignet avec affolement.

\- Végéta. Attends. Tu… Il n'y aurait pas un autre moyen ?... Tu es leur Prince, après tout… Je veux dire, je me souviens du respect qu'on te porte à Végitasei, alors…

Je le supplie du regard. Pour la première fois, ses yeux noirs, d'habitude si froids, se voilent et deviennent presque humains. Il me dévisage silencieusement. Je le fixe avec insistance, mes doigts serrés sur son poignet, pleine d'espoir, tout en écartant nerveusement les larmes qui s'obstinent.

Il porte sa main au niveau de mon visage et, l'espace d'un instant, j'ai l'impression qu'il va passer ses doigts sur ma joue humide. Mais il s'immobilise à quelques millimètres de ma peau. Finalement, il soupire.

\- Ce soir, conclut-il à mi-voix, ne traine pas. Viens chercher tes affaires.

Comme je ne bouge pas, il saisit mon bras et me force à me lever. Je suis mollement le mouvement, sans aucun entrain.

Nous regagnons tous les deux la Capsule sans un mot. Il s'est installé chez nous depuis qu'on a décidé d'adhérer à son projet de dingue. Ma mère a tenu à ce qu'il séjourne chez nous et finalement, il ne s'est pas fait prier. Elle est bizarrement folle de lui, comme si elle ne se rendait pas compte de sa personnalité lunatique et de son arrogance insupportable. La mauvaise humeur constante de Végéta glisse sur elle de manière tout à fait stupéfiante. De son côté, je soupçonne Végéta d'apprécier son dévouement à faire ses quatre volontés. Parce qu'en plus, elle le traite véritablement _comme un prince_. Je lui ai rappelé plusieurs fois qu'elle n'était pas obligée mais elle dit que ça lui fait plaisir et puis « _C'est le père de Trunks quand même_ ». A chaque fois qu'elle mentionne ce détail, je cherche à me souvenir comment tout ça est arrivé, comment j'ai pu croire que tout ça pourrait donner quelque chose de bon.

Je ne m'explique pas comment un type aussi horripilant arrive à exercer un tel ascendant sur les gens. Peu importe, de toute façon, Bunny a toujours été un peu folle, alors du moment qu'il ne lui fait pas de mal et qu'il la traite correctement, je laisse faire.

Pour le trajet de retour, il a tenu à monter dans mon avion avec moi. Il ne fait jamais ça d'habitude, il vole de son côté sans se préoccuper de moi, mais j'ai compris qu'aujourd'hui, il se méfie de mes réactions. Il n'a pas tort. Malgré moi, mon petit cerveau s'est remis à essayer de calculer comment je pourrais échapper à ce voyage.

Je ne pleure plus. J'essaye juste de me convaincre que je ne peux pas rester ici. Je ne _dois_ pas rester ici. C'est égoïste d'envisager le contraire et de mettre toutes les vies de cette planète en danger, juste pour rester avec mon fils. Il sera bien. Bunny va évidemment bien s'en occuper. Il grandira au soleil, il aura la vie insouciante d'un petit garçon normal. Presque normal puisqu'il n'aura pas ses parents, mais pour le reste, tout se passera comme pour n'importe quel gamin. L'école, les copains, la chaleur d'un foyer. Quand le reverrai-je ?

\- Quand vous aurez battu Freezer, je pourrai revenir ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Ma question trouble le silence de manière inattendue. Végéta est assis à côté de moi, les bras croisés, sur le siège passager et semble absorbé par la contemplation du paysage aérien. Il tourne la tête vers moi et rencontre mon regard perdu.

\- J'en sais rien, répond-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Je… Pourquoi je pourrais pas ?

\- Mon père n'est pas du genre qui pardonne. Je ne sais pas si la tête de Freezer suffira à lui faire oublier le défi qu'on s'apprête à lui lancer.

\- Mais… Mais je croyais…

Il soupire et s'adosse à son siège en croisant les mains derrière sa tête.

\- Peut-être que tu pourras. Peut-être pas. Arrête de pleurnicher, tu ne comprends pas la chance que tu as, d'avoir la protection de Kakarott, conclut-il froidement.

\- Ha ! C'est la meilleure… Et la poisse que j'ai eue de croiser ta route, tu veux qu'on en parle ?

Il fronce les sourcils et me fusille du regard.

\- Tout le monde croise ma route un jour ou l'autre, t'as toujours pas réalisé à quel point ton sort est plus enviable que celui de milliers d'autres ? T'as fini de te plaindre ? Les terriens… Vous êtes vraiment faibles…Toujours à geindre…

\- Va te faire foutre !

Je le hais. Viscéralement. Avec ses airs supérieurs et son arrogance. C'est sûr, avec un cœur de glace comme le sien, on risque pas la dépression.

\- Me parle pas comme ça, siffle-t-il.

\- Non ? Ecoute bien : Va-te-fai-re-fou-tre. Et tu sais quoi ? ll va falloir t'y faire, parce qu'on va se retrouver parqués dans ce vaisseau pour un moment, et on va pas rejouer le maître et la femme de chambre cette fois-ci, tu peux me croire.

Je le défie du regard. J'attends. J'espère. Je prie. Qu'il lève la main, qu'il m'en retourne une. _Vas-y. _J'espère que c'est ce qu'il va faire. Je le connais. S'il me blesse, ça va beaucoup compliquer notre départ de ce soir, c'est sûr. Mais il se contente de me rendre mon regard, les dents serrées, les prunelles flambantes.

Je finis par détourner les yeux avec un soupir. Soit il a compris que je le cherche, soit il m'accorde beaucoup plus d'égard qu'il ne veut bien le reconnaître pour m'autoriser à le défier de la sorte. Je m'en fous, le résultat est le même, je me sens si malheureuse de devoir quitter Trunks.

\- Tu reverras le gamin.

Je mets un temps avant d'enregistrer ses mots. Il a parlé si bas que je doute un instant les avoir entendus et leurs sens me semblent si extraordinaires que je dois les repasser plusieurs fois dans mon esprit. Je lui jette un coup d'œil en coin. Il ne m'a pas lâchée des yeux, mais il ne paraît plus en colère tout d'un coup.

\- Quand on aura tué Freezer… Quoiqu'il arrive… Je te le promets, ajoute-t-il dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Je ne sais pas comment il a fini par comprendre que c'était la perspective de quitter Trunks qui m'arrachait les tripes depuis ces derniers jours. Je ne lui en ai jamais parlé et il a l'air si indifférent aux sentiments des autres, il a si peu de psychologie humaine, que je n'aurai pas imaginé qu'il puisse comprendre. Je m'aperçois qu'il est bien plus observateur qu'il n'y paraît et peut-être se soucie-t-il de moi à sa manière.

Bizarrement, ses paroles me réconfortent incroyablement. J'ai une confiance totale en ce qu'il me dit. Je sais qu'il peut être un enfoiré, je sais que c'est un égocentrique pathologique, mais je le crois. Je hoche silencieusement la tête tandis que j'engage les manœuvres d'atterrissage pour me poser à la Capsule.

Malgré ce que Végéta m'a dit, je reste agitée. Arrivée à la maison, je commence à tourner en rond, sans vraiment rassembler les affaires dont je pourrais avoir besoin. Je balade Trunks dans mes bras sans me décider à le poser pour avoir les mains libres. Je m'aperçois subitement que je suis plantée au milieu de ma chambre, au milieu d'un chaos indescriptible de vêtements et objets éparpillés sur le sol et dans les recoins. Mes yeux se posent sur les valises que j'ai sorties depuis dix jours et qui restent désespérément vides. Quelque chose en moi refuse de les remplir, ma cervelle refuse de se concentrer sur la liste des choses dont j'aurais besoin si je partais avec Végéta et Gokû, _sans mon fils_, pour un voyage à durée indéterminée dans l'espace.

Je m'immobilise en contemplant le désastre de mon inefficacité. Il va bien falloir que je parte pourtant. Trunks est blotti contre moi et ses grands yeux sérieux observent le désordre environnant. La voix de Bunny, qui est en train de discuter avec Végéta au rez-de-chaussée, me parvient en écho. Plus précisément, elle parle toute seule, sans discontinuer, avec sa façon typique de faire les questions et les réponses, et j'imagine facilement que Végéta n'écoute pas une seule de ses paroles.

Je me sens dépassée, désespérée. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit avec un soupir. Trunks pousse un petit cri bref, bousculé par le mouvement. Il a l'air de trouver ça drôle. Je sonde ses grands yeux gris et sérieux. Il me fixe en retour. Je commence à murmurer à son oreille.

\- Je reviendrai, je te le promets. Et ton père aussi l'a promis, tu sais. Je reviendrai.

Le son de mes voix l'agite soudainement et il lève sa main maladroite vers mon visage. Je le laisse agripper faiblement mon nez et je luis souris.

\- Tu seras en sécurité ici. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout ira bien. Gokû me protégera… Et ton père aussi sûrement, il veillera sur moi. Il est grincheux et insupportable, mais il fera ce qu'il faut parce qu'il a promis qu'on se reverra.

Trunks interrompt mon discours en lâchant un son. Je caresse sa joue doucement et je l'embrasse. Rapprochant mes lèvres de son oreille, je rajoute dans un souffle.

\- Et si maman s'y prend bien, peut-être même qu'il acceptera d'être un _vrai _papa pour toi. Tu le mérites, même si lui, ne te mérite sûrement pas… Tu es juste… parfait.

Je passe mon nez dans le duvet léger de ses cheveux. Sentir son odeur me serre le cœur. Quand nous reverrons-nous ? Sera-t-il encore un bébé ? Je niche mon visage au creux de son cou et je savoure cet instant. Un de nos derniers instants.

Je ne sais pas comment je me suis endormie. J'ai trop de sommeil à rattraper et la douce chaleur de Trunks m'a apaisée au point que la somnolence s'est emparée de moi sans que je m'en rende compte. Une ombre devant mes paupières me réveille en sursaut et je lève instinctivement ma main en geste de défense. J'attrape des doigts avant même d'ouvrir les yeux.

Je mets une fraction de seconde avant de réaliser que Végéta se tient au-dessus de moi avec une expression ennuyée.

\- Il faut y aller maintenant, marmonne-t-il.

Je cligne des yeux sans réagir, écartant lentement sa main au-dessus de mon visage.

\- Je ne suis pas prête, ma valise est pas faite

\- Ta mère s'est occupée de ça pendant que tu dormais, riposte-t-il avec humeur, bouge-toi.

Je m'assois sur le lit et je baisse les yeux sur le bébé. Ma mère l'a changé pendant mon sommeil et elle l'a sûrement nourri aussi. Elle a eu l'attention de le recoucher à côté de moi. Elle comprend. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est la seule à vraiment le faire, la seule à savoir le prix que je m'apprête à payer.

Soudain, je m'aperçois que Végéta le regarde aussi. Je me demande s'il est triste de le quitter. Non. Sûrement pas. Il lui accorde à peine de l'intérêt. Pourtant, je sens une sorte de curiosité en lui.

Ses yeux noirs rencontrent les miens. Il détourne aussitôt la tête comme si je l'avais surpris à faire quelque chose d'inavouable.

\- Gokû nous attend au QG déjà, grogne-t-il en quittant la pièce avec désinvolture.

Le temps est couvert et la nuit d'été peine à s'installer. Je suis nerveuse. Mon père s'occupe de faire embarquer mes valises tandis que j'accompagne Végéta à la salle de contrôle du QG. Il ne reste que quelques saïyens ici, peut-être quatre ou cinq. Ils lui obéissent aveuglément et j'ai compris qu'ils espéraient en réalité rentrer sur Végitasei aussi vite que possible. Quelques-uns sont des soldats de dernière classe, d'autres de simples techniciens. Je ne prête pas vraiment attention à eux, pas plus qu'eux à moi.

En passant le pas de la porte, je tombe sur Chichi et Gohan. Ils se tiennent à côté de Gokû. Je ne les ai pas revus depuis presque un an. Gohan a grandi, il ressemble de plus en plus à un petit garçon et de moins en moins à un bébé. En le voyant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser un instant à tout ce que je vais manquer de la vie de Trunks. Quand je le reverrai, il sera peut-être lui aussi déjà un petit garçon.

Chichi me sourit timidement et m'enlace.

\- Bulma… Je me suis fait tellement de souci, tu sais, chuchote-t-elle doucement.

\- Merci Chichi, tu vois nous allons bien.

Elle baisse des yeux èmus sur mon bébé blotti dans mes bras et je la laisse le prendre avec précaution.

\- On va contacter mon père, annonce Végéta, il doit savoir que nous partons… Tous les trois.

Il a insisté sur les derniers mots et me jette un coup d'œil méfiant. Je hoche la tête pour lui donner le change et j'inspire pour me donner du courage. Il faut partir.

\- La salle de visio-conférence est juste à côté, indique Gokû à mon attention.

Je le suis docilement et silencieusement.

\- Ça va Bulma ? me chuchote-t-il, tu as une tête d'enterrement.

Je lui réponds par un faible grognement. La pièce où nous entrons n'est pas très grande. Un mur entier est occupé par un écran gigantesque. Je lève les yeux avec incertitude. L'idée que le Roi Végéta va apparaître en gros plan dans un instant me noue un peu les tripes.

Dans mon dos, Végéta a refermé précautionneusement la porte et nous nous retrouvons seul tous les trois. La pièce est insonorisée pour que personne d'extérieur ne puisse capter ce qui se dit lors des transmissions. Il y a même des fauteuils moelleux installés en face de l'écran, en perspective de conférences entre gens importants, j'imagine. Personnellement, je suis trop nerveuse pour m'assoir. Je remarque que c'est aussi le cas des deux saïyens.

Végéta échange un regard avec Gokû, avant d'actionner une commande sur l'une des consoles. L'écran s'illumine subitement, tandis que l'éclairage de la pièce se tamise simultanément. La différence lumineuse m'agresse les yeux aussitôt et je lève ma main pour les protéger.

Pendant un moment, l'écran reste gris, puis, tout d'un coup, la face énorme du Roi apparaît. J'ai inconsciemment un petit pas de recul. Ses traits graves et son regard sévère suffisent à me terrifier. Nous nous tenons tous les trois face à lui. Végéta est entre Gokû et moi, les bras croisés et l'air incroyablement tranquille. Ce type a vraiment peur de rien. Je ne vois pas Gokû de l'autre côté mais je me demande s'il est aussi nerveux que moi.

Avant de parler, le Roi nous scrute un à un silencieusement, comme s'il avait envie de nous dévorer. Ses yeux me paraissent terriblement cruels et froids. Je sens un frisson parcourir mon échine, et à nouveau j'esquive un mouvement timide pour me rapprocher de Végéta.

\- Alors ? tonne subitement la voix du Roi, tu as retrouvé ces deux parasites, je vois. Pourquoi sont-ils encore vivants ? Ou peut-être as-tu l'intention de m'offrir le spectacle de leur mise à mort ? Dépêche-toi, j'ai pas tout mon temps.

Il s'adresse à son fils, bien sûr. Végéta ne cille pas quand il prend la parole. Il paraît très décontracté, c'est tout à fait déconcertant.

\- Non, répond simplement le Prince.

Il ne prend même pas la peine d'une explication ou d'une pique de défi. Un seul mot suffit. Le Roi Végéta fronce aussitôt les sourcils.

\- Non ? Quoi, non ? demande-t-il avec une pointe d'incrédulité, je t'ai ordonné de les éliminer, tu crois que j'ai rien d'autre à faire ?

\- Non. Je ne vais pas les tuer.

\- Quoi ?!

L'expression du Roi se transforme pour passer de l'ennui à la colère en une fraction de seconde.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, hurle-t-il, tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis ! Et tu vas le faire maintenant ! Ne te crois pas plus fort que tu n'es Végéta, _je_ suis le Roi et toi, tu n'es rien si je le décide, tu m'entends ?

Son intonation est si furieuse que les haut-parleurs qui nous transmettent le son vibrent comme s'ils étaient sur le point d'exploser. Je serre les dents, crispée par l'angoisse. Végéta n'a pas frémi une seconde, il est toujours là, les bras croisés, l'air sérieux et imperturbable.

\- J'ai décidé que ces deux-là pourraient bien avoir une valeur ajoutée finalement, alors je ne vais pas les tuer pour l'instant, je voulais que tu le saches, reprend Végéta.

J'ai l'impression que le Roi va se ruer sur l'écran, subitement pris par une rage indescriptible. Sa face défigurée par l'indignation et la fureur se rapproche de nous. Il pointe son fils du doigt en aboyant :

\- La Horde est en route vers la Terre, fais-moi confiance, ils vont faire le boulot pour toi, et ils vont te massacrer avec tes deux « valeurs ajoutées », si tu ne changes pas d'attitude, tu peux me croire… Tu es fort mais tu sais que tu ne pourras rien contre eux !

Végéta se met à ricaner sournoisement. Sa réaction me glace et même son père interrompt sa diatribe menaçante, interloqué de le trouver si sûr de lui.

\- Comme tu veux, mais je ne les tuerai pas, réplique tranquillement Végéta, et il vaudrait mieux qu'elle se dépêche, ta horde, parce qu'on se tirait d'ici justement.

\- Végéta! Ne pousse pas ta chance trop loin !rugit le Roi, t'as intérêt à rester où tu es... De toute façon, je vais donner des ordres…

\- A qui ? Je te rappelle que les troupes ici se résument à deux pauvres troisièmes classes, et de toute façon, j'ai coupé la transmission, coupe le Prince.

\- Végéta, siffle le monarque hors d'haleine, je vais t'étriper de mes mains, fils ou pas fils, tu m'entends ? J'ai d'autres prétendants pour me succéder, j'ai pas besoin d'un morveux prétentieux comme toi !

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser devant le spectacle de la tête cramoisie du Roi, je pourrais défaillir juste aux décibels qu'il produit. Il menace son fils de mort avec une telle facilité que je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il serait capable de nous faire, à Gokû et à moi, s'il pouvait nous atteindre physiquement. Végéta, qui avait l'air si sûr de lui jusqu'à présent, hausse subitement un sourcil.

\- Alors tu me destitues officiellement ? demande-t-il avec une pointe de déception.

\- Non seulement je te destitue, mais je te condamne à mort ! Une mort personnelle que je te réserve, traître à ton Roi ! hurle le Roi.

\- Bon. Comme tu veux. Je te laisse alors, il faut que je pense à me recycler.

Végéta ne laisse pas le temps à son père de répliquer et coupe la communication d'un geste sec. Il ouvre aussitôt un boitier de commande de la console et arrache brutalement des fils avant de remettre le cache en place.

Le silence est retombé d'un coup et les lumières de la pièce se sont rallumées. Je reste abasourdie et j'ai l'impression que mes oreilles sifflent encore de ce que je viens d'entendre. Je croise le regard stupéfait de Gokû.

\- Je pense que ça devrait suffire pour détourner son attention de la Terre, annonce Végéta d'une voix satisfaite.

\- Tu… Tu… étais obligé de, bégaye Gokû.

\- D'y aller aussi fort ?

J'ai terminé sa question tant il est évident que nous partageons la même impression. La violence inouïe du Roi à notre encontre me paraît démesurée. Même si, dans le fond, elle n'est pas très étonnante. Il est à l'identique de son fils, il ne supporte pas la moindre remise en cause de son autorité. Végéta lève les yeux vers nous avec un petit sourire narquois.

\- Quoi ? T'as peur ? demande-t-il à Gokû.

\- Moi, j'ai peur ! dis-je.

\- Toi ? Tu as peur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? réplique Végéta avec malice.

Je m'aperçois avec stupéfaction que tout ça l'amuse. Je le lis dans ses yeux. Comme s'il ne s'était jamais autant amusé de sa vie. Ce type est un malade. Gokû et moi échangeons un coup d'œil incrédule.

\- Trainons pas, conclut Végéta en quittant la pièce sans nous attendre.

Chichi nous attend avec Trunks dans les bras. Mes parents les ont rejoints dans la salle de contrôle où les deux techniciens saïyens attendent leur Prince. De toute évidence, ils ne soupçonnent pas un instant ce que leur Roi vient de lui dire.

\- Tout est prêt, annonce l'un d'eux à Végéta.

Nous nous mettons tous en marche vers le tarmac. Je serre à nouveau Trunks contre moi. Il s'est endormi pendant que nous étions dans la salle de transmission, inconscient que je m'apprête à l'abandonner. Je rectifie mentalement, inconscient de mon départ imminent. Son poids léger contre moi me rassure mais à mesure que je me rapproche du vaisseau, mes doigts se crispent sur lui.

Arrivée au pied de la rampe d'accès, je plaque ma joue contre sa tête minuscule. A nouveau son odeur et sa chaleur de bébé me submergent. Je reste un instant dans cette position, tandis que Gokû fait ses adieux à sa famille de son côté. Je l'entends chuchoter à l'oreille de Chichi. Si les saïyens devaient débarquer, il lui recommande de leur faire savoir que Gohan est le petit-fils de Bardock et Trunks celui du Roi. Il rajoute aussitôt à voix basse qu'ils ne viendront pas ici de toute façon, bien sûr.

Je perçois l'anxiété de Chichi. Une main timide se pose sur mon épaule. Je relève la tête. Bunny me regarde avec son éternel sourire.

\- Tu reviendras vite chérie, je vais bien m'occuper de lui, tu sais, explique-t-elle comme si je partais en vacance.

Je la laisse prendre le bébé qui s'est réveillé et grogne un peu. J'embrasse furtivement mes parents et je m'éloigne pour m'engager sur la passerelle d'accès au vaisseau. Quand j'arrive à mi-hauteur, les cris de Trunks commencent à résonner. Des cris de rage, de ceux qu'il émet quand il est fâché, quand on l'a réveillé ou qu'on tarde à le nourrir. Des cris que je prends inconsciemment comme un salut de mon départ, comme s'il savait que je ne reviendrai pas de si tôt.

Je m'immobilise, tétanisée, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me retourner. Il est dans les bras de Bunny, toujours souriante, qui m'adresse un signe d'au-revoir de la main. Mes pieds sont paralysés, je ne peux plus monter la rampe, les hurlements de Trunks m'hypnotisent.

\- Monte dans ce foutu vaisseau ! râle la voix de Végéta dans mon dos.

Je suis incapable de bouger, je me mords la lèvre et, de nouveau, ma cervelle est en train de chercher une ultime fois s'il n'existerait pas un moyen d'échapper à tout ça. Végéta aboie derrière moi, je n'écoute plus, je commence à redescendre la passerelle. Il faut au moins que je le rassure, je ne peux pas laisser comme ça. Mes parents me regardent avec incompréhension tandis que je reviens lentement vers eux.

Subitement, je sens des bras autour de moi. On me tire en arrière. Je m'agrippe instinctivement à la rampe de la passerelle, mais ça ne suffit pas, une force brute m'oblige à lâcher. Je résiste comme je peux jusqu'à ce que mes pieds décollent du sol.

Je ne réalise qu'à cet instant que c'est Végéta qui m'a ceinturée et me force à reprendre mon chemin vers l'entrée de notre Bunny.

\- Tu fais chier, siffle-t-il, tu sais que tu peux pas rester…Tu fais chier…

J'abandonne la lutte et je le laisse me trainer jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'engin. Il me libère brusquement pour refermer la porte et la verrouiller. Je reste adossée à la paroi, les yeux rivés au sol, essayant d'ignorer les cris du bébé qui résonnent encore dans mon crâne. Végéta est en train de jurer entre ses dents. Il est excédé mais ça m'est totalement égal.

Il agrippe mon bras.

\- Reste pas ici, bordel. Va t'assoir, attache-toi et fais-nous le décollage, tu peux faire ça, au moins ? crache-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas, je le laisse passivement m'entrainer vers le poste de pilotage. Gokû est debout à l'entrée de la salle.

\- Ça va Bulma ? demande-t-il avec douceur.

Je lui lance un coup d'œil le plus rassurant possible, tandis que l'autre saïyen me pousse vers le siège du pilote. Je prends place et je m'attache.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait lui laisser une minute ? suggère Gokû à Végéta dans mon dos.

Je n'entends pas la réponse mais j'imagine assez bien son altesse le fusiller du regard. Je pose les yeux sur la console devant moi. Je ne bouge pas.

\- Accroche-toi, ordonne Végéta à Gokû.

Puis, j'entends son pas qui s'approche. Je reste toujours immobile devant les commandes. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut me faire de toute façon ? Me frapper pour me faire décoller ? Il ne fera pas ça. Même s'il en avait vraiment envie, Gokû ne le laisserait pas faire.

Subitement je réalise qu'il est penché juste à côté de moi, j'entends sa voix vicieuse siffler à mon oreille.

\- Tu as vu mon père ? Tu l'as entendu, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as eu _très_ peur, je le sais, il t'a terrorisée… Tu imagines ce qui va arriver si sa horde arrive jusqu'ici ? Ce qui va t'arriver, à toi ? A tes parents ? A tes petits copains ? A tous les habitants de cette minable planète ?

Je frémis en revoyant la face cramoisie du Roi, son doigt menaçant pointé sur nous, sa voix rugissante. Je ferme les yeux avec un soupir.

\- Je t'ai promis que quand on aurait tué Freezer tu reverrais le môme, je tiendrai ma parole, tu le sais, chuchote-t-il pour que Gokû n'entende pas.

J'ouvre les yeux et je croise les siens. Ce que j'y lis m'inspire confiance. Peut-être que j'ai tort, mais, comme la première fois qu'il m'a parlé de ça, ses paroles me rassurent irrésistiblement. Peut-être parce qu'il est le père de Trunks, même si ça ne signifie pas grand-chose pour lui. Tout enfoiré qu'il est, il ne peut pas mentir à ce sujet, il ne peut pas être aussi ignoble. Je hoche la tête.

\- Alors bouge ton cul et décolle, grogne-t-il avec sa rudesse habituelle.

J'obéis. Mes gestes s'enchainent mécaniquement. Les moteurs se mettent à ronronner, ma cervelle fonctionne à cent à l'heure d'une manière machinale et rodée. Même si je n'ai plus piloté depuis longtemps, j'ai eu le temps de faire connaissance avec Bunny 6ème du nom, et les réflexes me reviennent instinctivement.

Je me concentre sur les manœuvres pour oublier le reste et, au bout d'une heure, l'immense vitre devant moi m'offre à nouveau la même vue que j'ai contemplée pendant des heures quand j'étais la femme de chambre de Végéta. Une nuit intense parsemée de diamants scintillants. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps et je reste hypnotisée par le spectacle.

Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que les deux saïyens ont quitté leurs sièges et se tiennent maintenant silencieusement de chaque côté du moi, face à la même immensité inconnue.

\- Où va-t-on maintenant ? demande Gokû.

\- Une planète qui s'appelle Mû, répond Végéta, là-bas, je connais quelqu'un qui pourra me dire où on peut trouver Freezer.

Je lève des yeux étonnés vers lui.

\- Comment ? Il a pas une planète attitrée ou un truc dans le genre ?

\- Ce gros lézard n'est jamais chez lui. Il est complètement parano, il est toujours en voyage sur son vaisseau, le Pawa.

\- Ho. Et tu as un plan pour accéder à Freezer quand on aura localisé son vaisseau ?

\- Je trouverai un plan, répond Végéta d'un ton assuré.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me tourner vers Gokû et d'échanger un coup d'œil interrogateur avec lui. Il hausse les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Je m'aperçois que Végéta a l'air très sûr de lui pour quelqu'un qui n'a en fait _aucun _ plan. Je crois que j'ai oublié un peu vite à quel point ses rêves de grandeur et de puissance peuvent le rendre taré. J'ai accepté de partir pour échapper au Roi mais son fils m'apparaît subitement aussi dangereux dans son genre.

**ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	19. Chapter 19

_Selamat Malam. Merci pour votre fidélité à suivre chaque chapitre chaque semaine. Merci à l'inventeur du paracétamol qui m'a permis de survivre à cette semaine et d'écrire ce chapitre._

_Un peu d'action. _

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

Mon père est un pur génie. Cette salle d'entraînement qu'il a conçue, dans laquelle on peut moduler la gravité, est un bijou de technologie et de créativité. Je ne sais pas où il est allé chercher cette idée, mais il a dû plancher très longtemps pour mettre au point une telle machine. Evidemment, j'ai déjà repéré les détails à améliorer et comme nous avons aménagé un laboratoire à mon attention dans le vaisseau, j'y passe des heures à examiner et rectifier les plans et les faiblesses de son invention.

Ça occupe la majorité de mon temps. Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce que je ne suis pas la seule à apprécier la merveille. Gokû et Végéta m'abandonnent des journées entières pour y rester enfermés, parfois pendant vingt-quatre heures d'affilée. Ils sont dingues. La vérité, c'est qu'ils ont été surpris par la résistance que cette salle d'entraînement leur offre. Ils ne s'y attendaient pas et, honnêtement, je dois admettre que je ressens une certaine fierté à voir Végéta se prendre des taules quand il veut jouer au malin en poussant trop loin le mécanisme gravitationnel.

Ils n'utilisent même pas le quart du potentiel de la salle et ils ressortent à chaque fois à bout de force de leurs sessions. Ils ont fini par développer une sorte d'obsession pour elle qui m'amuse énormément.

La plupart du temps, je me retrouve donc seule, et j'apprécie d'autant plus l'existence du labo à ma disposition. Ça fait longtemps que j'avais cessé de « bricoler ». Je redécouvre cette passion qui m'a tenue des années avant de rencontrer Végéta. C'est comme une névrose qui nourrit ma cervelle infatigable. Je suis capable d'inventer des gadgets totalement absurdes; du moment que j'arrive à résoudre l'énigme de leur conception, c'est à chaque fois une victoire. Comme un passionné de mots croisés qui finit sa grille force 20, il y a un sentiment de jubilation sans rapport avec l'utilité de ce qu'on vient d'accomplir.

On est parti depuis quinze jours maintenant. Végéta estime qu'on pourrait atteindre la planète Mû en deux mois, pourvu qu'on passe par une phase de sommeil artificiel. La perspective ne m'enchante pas, mais le voyage pourrait durer plus de deux ans dans le cas contraire, et ça non plus, ça ne m'enchante pas. En tout cas, pour l'instant, on est dans une zone où on ne peut pas dépasser la vitesse de la lumière.

On a pas de nouvelle de la Horde, et on a pas de nouvelles de la Terre non plus. J'ai été tentée d'essayer de contacter mon père, mais Végéta a interdit formellement d'utiliser les transmissions, ça pourrait signaler notre localisation. Ça me rend folle mais je sais qu'il a raison. Donc, j'ai décidé de penser que tout le monde allait bien et que la Horde nous poursuivait sans nous trouver. J'aime m'imaginer même que les saïyens sont partis dans la mauvaise direction pour nous rechercher.

La lumière crue des néons tombe à pic sur ma paillasse de labo. Des centaines de minuscules pièces détachées y sont éparpillées sous mes yeux. Mon cerveau sait exactement à quoi sert chacune d'entre elle. Les écouteurs vissés sur les oreilles, le masque sur les yeux, je suis en train de souder des composants en fredonnant en rythme avec la musique. Comme j'ai très peu d'occasions de discuter ici, il faut bien que j'utilise ma voix d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Je suis concentrée sur le fer et sur la plaque minuscule sur laquelle je m'applique à souder des éléments à peine plus gros que des insectes. Une voix retentit subitement au travers de la musique rythmée qui déverse ses décibels dans mes tympans.

\- Bulma !

Je me redresse avec un froncement de sourcils et je relève mon masque. Végéta est debout à l'entrée du laboratoire, appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte. Il est en sueur, sa tenue est dévastée, encore certainement par un combat sans retenue qu'il appelle un entraînement. Il a l'air contrarié, ce qui est signe de bonne santé chez lui, en fait. Il me parle mais la musique continue dans mes écouteurs et je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit. J'arrache les écouteurs d'un geste agacé pour capter ses paroles.

\- Il y a un problème dans la salle de gravité, marmonne-t-il.

Un problème. Pour Végéta, ça veut dire qu'ils ont encore _cassé_ quelque chose. Je dois admettre que, si mon père est un génie, il a un peu sous-estimé la force brute des saïyens et la plupart de ses appareils sont trop fragiles.

Je repose lentement le fer et j'arrête mon lecteur.

\- Grouille-toi, siffle Végéta entre ses dents.

A mieux l'observer, je m'aperçois qu'il est essoufflé. Un filet de sang dévale son épaule et son biceps gauche.

\- C'est Kakarott, ajoute-t-il dans un souffle avant de me tourner le dos pour repartir sans plus m'attendre.

Cette fois-ci, je réagis en une seconde et je me précipite à sa suite. Je remarque des gouttes de sang qui sillonnent son passage sur le sol du couloir. Je suis habituée à ce que Gokû et lui foutent du sang partout tout le temps, ils ne font jamais attention à rien, c'est comme si se blesser faisait partie du jeu. Pour eux, il n'y a pas de bon entrainement, s'il n'y a pas de sueur et de sang. Mais aujourd'hui, ça allume une alarme dans ma tête.

\- Gokû ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Végéta ne répond pas à ma question affolée. Il a l'air de peiner à marcher et retient son bras en respirant bruyamment. Je me mets à courir, je le dépasse rapidement en appelant Gokû. Je n'obtiens aucune réponse et l'adrénaline commence à infiltrer toutes les parties de mon corps.

Quand j'arrive dans la salle, mon ami est étendu sur le sol. Sa tenue est en loques comme celle de Végéta. On dirait que quelque chose a explosé dans la pièce. Le sol et les murs sont mouchetés de cendre et il y a une vague odeur de brûlé. D'un coup d'œil, je repère un reste de drone fondu dans un coin.

Je m'agenouille aussitôt auprès de Gokû.

\- Gokû ! réponds-moi, tu m'entends ?

Ses yeux sont fermés. La peau de son visage et une partie de son torse à nue sont noircies. J'observe quelques coulure de sang et… J'arrête de respirer un instant, je sens comme une boule qui remonte dans ma gorge et cherche à sortir.

Une énorme pièce de métal déformée est plantée en travers de sa poitrine. Je serre les dents dans un soubresaut de panique.

_Il est mort._

J'écarte fermement cette impression qui a surgi instantanément dans mon esprit avec la force de l'évidence. Je déglutis péniblement pour essayer de me débarrasser de cette boule dans ma gorge, et je me penche sur lui.

Je me baisse le plus près possible de sa bouche pour essayer de sentir un souffle. En même temps, je parcours fébrilement son cou d'une main tremblante pour tenter de repérer son pouls.

Je ne sens rien. Il n'y a rien. Je suis si terrorisée que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. J'approche encore ma joue de ses lèvres, comme si j'attendais qu'il me donne un baiser. Je prie pour sentir un souffle tandis que mes doigts continuent à pianoter à l'aveugle le long de sa jugulaire. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux me focaliser sur mon sens du toucher.

_Là. _Je l'ai. Minuscule, timide, insignifiant. Le pouls. Est-ce le sien ou le mien qui bat à mes tempes, en fait ? J'en sais rien, mon esprit est blanc et tendu. Un souffle léger sur ma joue me confirme que c'est le sien. Je ne sais pas si ça me rassure ou si ça m'inquiète. Il est si faible. Je me redresse pour contempler à nouveau le spectacle digne d'un film d'horreur.

\- Il est vivant ? demande la voix de Végéta au-dessus de moi.

\- Ouais… Pour l'instant… Mais qu'est-ce que vous cherchez au juste ? A vous entretuer ? C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

\- Il n'a pas fait attention, c'est ce qui arrive quand on est pas concentré, maugrée Végéta avec humeur.

Je reste estomaquée par sa désinvolture. Gokû est quasiment mort et dans une minute, il va me servir qu'il n'a que ce qu'il mérite.

\- Soigne-le, reprend le saïyen.

\- Soigne-le ? Tu m'as bien regardée ? Tu crois que j'ai fait médecine ? J'ai juste des_ notions_, Végéta ! Des putains de _notions _! Tu comprends ce que ça veux dire ? Là, il a juste… l'équivalent d'un enjoliveur de bagnole planté dans la poitrine !

Le spectacle de la blessure me terrifie et ma voix se teinte d'une panique hystérique. Végéta de son côté se contente de soupirer avec une moue ennuyée.

\- Okay, je m'en occupe, décrète t-il en s'agenouillant en face de moi de l'autre côté du corps.

J'agrippe son poignet avec force, juste au moment où il a tout simplement décidé d'arracher la pièce de métal enfoncée dans la peau de Gokû.

\- Arrête ! Fais pas ça !

Il s'immobilise et hausse un sourcil surpris.

\- Non ? Il faut bien lui enlever, il va pas sa balader avec ça toute sa vie, demande-t-il avec agacement.

Je baisse les yeux sur le morceau de ferraille. Faut-il le retirer ? Le laisser ? Si on déplace Gokû avec ce machin dans le corps, le mouvement pourrait faire encore plus de dégâts intérieurs, et je calcule que le métal tranchant doit être planté à quelques millimètres de son cœur. Ça pourrait le tuer. Mais… si on l'enlève, ça pourrait bien provoquer une hémorragie et ça aussi, ça pourrait le tuer en quelques secondes. Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas…

Végéta attend docilement ma décision. Il a l'air de s'en remettre complètement à moi et je comprends qu'il ne contrôle rien. Pour une fois, il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il doit faire. Pour une fois, je préférerais qu'il dirige le cours des événements, mais de toute évidence, c'est à moi de décider.

\- On le laisse en place pour l'instant. Tu vas ramener Gokû à l'infirmerie et le placer dans le caisson.

Végéta me jette un œil contrarié.

\- Le caisson ? Tu es sûre ? On a pas beaucoup de réserve de liquide de régénérescence, tu le sais, objecte-t-il, il n'y aurait pas un autre moyen…

\- Végéta ! Il a une plaque de métal plantée dans la poitrine ! Tu veux quoi ? Lui faire des points de suture ? On va remplir un caisson. Fais ce que je te dis.

Il me regarde un instant avec hésitation.

\- Fais-le ! Ou je m'en occupe moi-même… Grouille-toi, il est en train de crever !

Il soupire et finis par passer un bras sous ses épaules pour le soulever. Le spectacle du corps désarticulé et ensanglanté de mon ami me fend le cœur, mais je ne me laisse pas le temps de m'attrister.

\- Vas-y doucement, Végéta, pitié, fais pas plus de dégâts… Fais attention.

Il me fusille du regard. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il croit que je le prends pour un imbécile, ou parce que je lui mets la pression, ou … Peu importe ses états d'âme. Voyant qu'il obéit à peu près à mes directives, je me précipite sans attendre vers l'infirmerie pour les devancer et préparer le caisson.

Mon cerveau perturbé par l'adrénaline met un temps à déchiffrer les consignes de mise en route. Heureusement le fonctionnement est assez simple. La cuve vide est prête à accueillir Gokû quand Végéta apparaît enfin en le portant dans ses bras. Je réalise que sa démarche n'est pas très assurée et je comprends qu'il est blessé lui aussi. Mais il ne se plaint pas, il ne dit rien et opère sans broncher.

Il dépose le blessé au fond du sarcophage de verre avec un manque de précaution qui m'horripile. Je le repousse brutalement pour prendre sa place au-dessus du corps ravagé de Gokû.

Il est toujours inconscient, sa peau est barbouillée de cendre et de sang. Mon estomac se serre tandis que mes yeux glissent sur la pièce de métal tranchante qui émerge de son thorax. Je reprends mon souffle pour m'adresser à Végéta le plus froidement possible.

\- Il faut le déshabiller. Voilà comment on va faire. On va remplir la caisse juste assez pour immerger la blessure. On va attendre un peu et quand le processus de guérison aura commencé, tu retireras _doucement_ le métal. Quand ce sera fait, on finira le remplissage et on activera les fonctions de surveillance.

Je continue à fixer Gokû tout en parlant à Végéta qui se tient silencieusement derrière moi. Ma voix est claire et assurée, mais je ne suis sûre de rien. En fait, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que je fais. Aucune. Si ça se trouve, je suis involontairement en train de d'énoncer la marche à suivre pour tuer Gokû. Je finis par me retourner vers Végéta. Ses yeux sombres et graves sont rivés à moi.

\- Ça va marcher ? demande-t-il.

\- Il faudra prier un peu.

Il plisse les lèvres mais ne répond pas et hoche simplement la tête avant de s'avancer pour se placer à côté de moi. Nous commençons à retirer les loques de vêtements du blessé, sans un mot. Nos gestes machinaux sont incroyablement coordonnés, je m'occupe du haut, il s'occupe du bas, on dirait qu'on a fait ça toute notre vie. Le tissu se déchire sans résistance, il est déjà à moitié brûlé. J'ai fini bien avant Végéta et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'œil en coin.

Je lis la préoccupation sur ses traits et je me surprends à me demander s'il a jamais tremblé pour la vie de quelqu'un. Son visage est légèrement écorché et des sillons de sueurs et de crasse se sont dessinés le long de ses pommettes et de sa mâchoire.

Je reporte mon attention sur le blessé inconscient allongé devant nous. Je lui dois la vie, j'espère pouvoir payer une partie de ma dette aujourd'hui. Je me penche vers son visage et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Je chuchote à son oreille. "Pitié, me laisse pas toute seule avec ce psychopathe."

Quand je me relève Végéta a terminé sa tâche et me fixe avec les sourcils froncés. Je me demande s'il a entendu, mais je fais comme si de rien n'était.

\- Allons-y, j'active le remplissage.

Je presse la commande et la cuve commence à se remplir doucement. Végéta et moi observons le phénomène attentivement. Lorsque le niveau de liquide dépasse celui de la bouche de Gokû, quelques bulles d'air nous font comprendre qu'il respire toujours. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent dans un réflexe, le temps que ses poumons s'adaptent à ce nouvel environnement inhabituel. Je stoppe le mécanisme et la surface de l'eau s'immobilise.

Le liquide est aussitôt coloré par le sang et la suie. Une partie de la pièce de métal émerge à l'air libre. Nous attendons sans lâcher Gokû des yeux.

\- Ce sera long ? demande Végéta au bout d'un moment.

\- Je sais pas. Il a une blessure au bras, quand elle commencera à cicatriser, je pense que ça signifiera que le processus a commencé et que tu pourras y aller.

Mes yeux sont rivés à cette entaille colossale qui doit nous servir de témoin pour savoir si la régénérescence a débuté. Mes doigts se crispent sur le rebord du caisson translucide en constatant qu'il ne se passe rien. Je lève le regard sur l'horloge mural pour garder une idée du temps.

Cinq minutes. Dix minutes. Il ne se passe rien. Quelques volutes de sang dansent dans le liquide et la blessure est toujours béante. Végéta est immobile et silencieux à côté de moi, les bras croisés, hypnotisé par cette plaie qui n'évolue pas.

Je passe l'appui de mon corps d'une jambe sur l'autre toutes les deux minutes. Ça devient intenable. Je n'ose pas lever la tête vers Végéta. Je n'ose pas lire dans son regard le défaitisme froid que je m'attends à y trouver. Quinze minutes.

Mes yeux glissent de la blessure à l'horloge, de l'horloge à la blessure. La question que mon esprit refoule depuis le début commence à émerger timidement. Peut-être est-il déjà mort, maintenant ?

Alors que j'essaye de lutter contre cette pensée, la main de Végéta s'avance vers la mienne. Je l'observe sans réagir. Il déplie mes doigts agrippés au rebord du caisson un à un, puis repousse ma main.

Je m'extirpe enfin de mon engourdissement pour le regarder et comprendre ce qu'il fait. Ses prunelles noires et froides me transpercent.

\- C'est plus la peine, murmure-t-il en essayant de m'écarter du caisson maintenant que je l'ai lâché.

Vingt minutes. Je fronce les sourcils avec incrédulité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Tu vois bien… ça ne marche pas, répond-t-il en faisant un signe de menton vers le blessé.

J'ouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne sort. Je regarde Gokû puis lui.

\- Mais… Il faut attendre… Il… Il faut attendre.

Il secoue la tête négativement et m'éloigne doucement du caisson pour activer la vidange. Je hurle.

\- Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'es malade !

Je m'interpose avidement devant la console en le poussant du mieux que je peux.

\- Il est mort ! Ou quasiment ! Si faible, que même le liquide de régénérescence est incapable d'aider son corps ! s'écrie Végéta.

\- Non ! C'est pas vrai ! T'en sais rien ! T'es médecin, toi ? T'as jamais soigné personne, je suis sûre ! Va-t-en d'ici.

La panique me prend. Et le chagrin aussi. Les paroles de Végéta sonnent cruellement à mes oreilles. Je refuse de l'écouter.

\- C'est absurde, grogne-t-il, pourquoi tu t'obstines ?

Son discours me met tellement hors de moi que je martèle sa poitrine de mes poings ridicules pour essayer de le faire reculer loin de la console. Ça n'a aucun effet évidemment et il se contente de m'attraper les poignets pour que j'arrête.

\- C'est mon _ami _! Je ne veux pas qu'il meure, tu comprends ! Je ne veux pas ! Et il va vivre ! Toi… Tu sais même pas ce que c'est un _ami_ ou même simplement de tenir à quelqu'un…

Je me mets à sangloter misérablement sous l'effet du stress et de la peine. Gokû ne peut pas mourir. Moi… J'ai jamais eu de chance… depuis le début, tout va de travers. Gokû… C'était ma seule vraie chance… Végéta lui-même me l'a dit… Je refuse de le perdre.

Je laisse aller mon front contre la poitrine de Végéta en bredouillant sur un ton implorant.

\- Je t'en prie… Laisse-le… Encore un peu… Une heure… Juste une heure… On sait jamais…

Mes larmes mouillent sa combinaison et je sens la pression de ses doigts relâcher mes poignets désormais inertes et inoffensifs. J'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer un peu plus contre moi dans un geste désespéré pour le convaincre de m'écouter. Il reste immobile, il n'essaye pas de se dégager.

Je n'ose plus bouger. Si je le libère de mon étreinte, j'ai trop peur qu'il se précipite sur la commande de vidange. Il est silencieux et semble réfléchir, ou hésiter en tout cas. J'entends le battement de son cœur et, malgré moi, je commence à me rappeler de la douceur dont il est capable, de nos baisers, de ses yeux quand nous faisions l'amour, il y a une éternité de cela. C'est étrange qu'un homme si froid et si cruel soit capable d'autant de douceur dans l'intimité. Mais il en est capable. Je m'en souviens maintenant, il faut l'avoir connu dans des moments comme celui-là pour y croire. Il soupire longuement.

\- Ça ne changera rien de toute façon, marmonne-t-il. Tu peux bien le garder ici une semaine complète. Ça ne fera que vider nos réserves de liquide de régénérescence.

Il recule et je le lâche à regret. Sa chaleur m'échappe. Il reporte son attention sur Gokû.

Une demi-heure. Mon cœur se déchire.

\- Regarde, ordonne Végéta subitement.

Je m'approche et le souffle me manque. La blessure du bras n'est plus à vif. Une pellicule très fine a recouvert la chaire meurtrie. Je n'arrive même pas à parler. J'adresse un sourire triomphant à Végéta qui, pour une fois me le rend. Je m'aperçois avec une certaine surprise qu'il semble soulagé, lui aussi.

\- Il commence à cicatriser… Maintenant, tu dois retirer ce machin planté dans sa chaire.

Végéta hoche la tête et je m'écarte pour lui laisser de la place.

\- Fais doucement… Doucement… Le mieux que tu peux…

Il est si brute, il me fait peur. Tout me fait peur d'ailleurs. Est-ce que c'est assez tôt pour retirer ce truc ? Est-ce qu'il ne faudrait pas attendre un peu plus ? Mais si on attend trop, la cicatrisation risque d'emprisonner le métal dans le corps de Gokû et d'empêcher les organes touchés de guérir. Je ne sais plus.

Végéta saisit le morceau de métal à deux mains et tire lentement. J'observe le processus avec angoisse en mordillant mon pouce nerveusement. Le sang se propage aussitôt abondamment dans le caisson, se diluant en volutes nerveuses dans le liquide. Beaucoup de sang, énormément de sang. J'ai presque envie de dire à Végéta d'arrêter mais je sais qu'à ce stade, il n'y a plus de retour en arrière.

Il brandit la pièce de métal tordu, dégoulinante d'eau et de sang, au-dessus du caisson et la balance négligemment sur le sol. Le bruit me fait frémir mais ce n'est rien à côté du spectacle de la poitrine béante de Gokû. Tout l'espoir qui m'a submergé un instant auparavant se dissout en un clin d'œil.

Le liquide est si rouge, il est presque opaque maintenant, mais ce qu'on peut apercevoir au travers nous glace tous les deux. C'est un carnage. Je ferme les yeux doucement. Mes larmes coulent de nouveau silencieusement.

J'entends soudainement un vrombissement tandis que Végéta vient d'actionner une commande. J'ouvre aussitôt les yeux avec horreur. _Il vidange ! Déjà ! L'enfoiré !_

Mais non. Il remplit. L'eau monte paresseusement. Je le regarde. Il me fixe en retour, imperturbable. Il suit mon plan. Il fait ce qu'on avait dit qu'on ferait.

\- Il n'est pas mort, précise-t-il comme si c'était nécessaire.

Il n'est pas mort. Presque. Mais pas complètement. Pas complètement. J'observe Végéta qui est concentré sur le processus de mise en route des fonctions de surveillance. Je lui suis reconnaissante. Je comprends qu'il a une sorte d'attachement bizarre pour Gokû. Rien de comparable à de l'amitié ou de l'affection, mais une sorte d'estime et de respect, ce qui se rapproche le plus de l'amitié pour Végéta, je suppose. Je m'aperçois que, si ses sentiments ne fonctionnent pas comme les nôtres, il a sa manière de les ressentir et de les manifester.

Il finalise la mise en marche du caisson, tandis que le corps de Gokû flotte à présent en immersion totale à l'intérieur. Il croise les bras et lève les yeux vers moi. Ses traits sont redevenus impassibles et graves.

\- Il faut attendre, maintenant, annonce-t-il.

\- Tu es blessé aussi.

\- C'est rien, réplique-t-il, je vais me changer.

Je l'observe tandis qu'il quitte la pièce. Il a mal. Sa démarche n'est pas aussi affirmée que d'habitude et je devine qu'il souffre de cette blessure. « _Rien_ ». C'est comme ça que ça marche. Tant qu'il ne sera pas mort, chaque blessure sera _rien_. Même si je brûle de le rattraper et d'insister pour le soigner, je me retiens. Il n'aimera pas ça. Il se remettra de sa blessure, je peux lui faire confiance.

\- Et… Bulma ?

Sa voix m'arrache à ma réflexion. Il s'est arrêté sur le pas de la porte avant de sortir.

\- Tu m'as accusé de n'avoir jamais soigné personne mais j'ai déjà soigné quelqu'un, en fait. Tu te souviens ? grogne-t-il.

Je mets un temps à comprendre qu'il me parle de moi. Il m'a soignée le jour où Raditz m'a agressée la première fois. Je cligne des yeux avec embarras. Il m'adresse un sourire narquois.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis, t'as vraiment la mémoire courte, soupire-t-il.

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre et disparaît dans le couloir. Ce con est encore en train de lister les incroyables privilèges qu'il m'a accordés… N'importe quoi. Si on devait les comparer aux incroyables emmerdes qu'il m'a créées, on serait loin du compte.

Je tire un fauteuil jusqu'au caisson et je m'y installe. Je reprends mes écouteurs accrochés à ma ceinture et je les replace sur mes oreilles en allumant le lecteur.

Je n'arrive à percevoir que la silhouette de Gokû au travers du liquide de régénérescence troublé de sang. De toute façon son corps inerte ne m'apprendra rien sur son état, ce que mes yeux surveillent fixement, c'est les voyants de contrôle des constantes vitales. Je suis incapable de comprendre à quoi elles correspondent exactement, mais je sais que les voyants doivent continuer à clignoter silencieusement.

Leurs lumières intermittentes m'hypnotisent peu à peu et s'impriment dans ma rétine de sorte que je continue à les voir, même les yeux fermés. Il faut clignoter. Je les encourage mentalement à continuer. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se passera si Gokû meurt.

Végéta ne vaincra jamais Freezer, si tant est qu'il ait seulement une chance de le faire avec l'aide de Gokû. Le Roi nous pourchassera jusqu'aux confins des galaxies. Je ne reverrai jamais Trunks. Je finirai ma misérable existence en tête à tête avec l'insupportable Prince renégat des saïyens. Autant dire que ma vie a été un rêve jusqu'à présent.

J'ai dû m'endormir un instant parce que je réalise subitement que Végéta est revenu, vêtu d'une tenue intacte. Il n'y a plus de musique dans mes écouteurs, ma liste de lecture s'est terminée sans que je m'en sois rendue compte. Je retire les écouteurs et je m'étire.

Ça clignote. Tout clignote.

Végéta me tourne le dos, debout devant le caisson, et observe le blessé en mangeant un sandwich. J'ai faim aussi.

\- Hey ! Tu m'en as ramené un ?

Il se retourne et hausse un sourcil étonné.

\- Un sandwich. J'ai faim, tu m'en as fait un aussi ?

Il se contente de lever les yeux au ciel en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu crois quand même pas que _moi,_ je vais te faire à bouffer, non ? marmonne-t-il entre deux bouchées.

Effectivement. Pure Science-Fiction. Il tire un fauteuil qu'il ramène à côté du mien et s'installe à son tour. Je remarque sa grimace quand il s'assoit. Il s'est fait vraiment mal.

\- T'as qu'à aller te servir, ajoute-t-il.

\- C'est bon, je préfère ne pas bouger d'ici pour l'instant.

Le liquide est toujours troublé d'une couleur rouge. Ça veut dire que Gokû continue à perdre du sang. Il y a un système de filtre sur le caisson. Normalement le sang devrait être drainé et disparaître pour permettre à l'eau de redevenir transparente. Mais le sang évacué est manifestement remplacé à chaque fois par du sang frais. C'est inquiétant. Je lève les yeux vers l'horloge.

Deux heures. Il est là-dedans depuis deux heures.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à lui, hein ? demande Végéta.

\- Il est comme un frère pour moi, mais tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça signifie…

\- Je dois admettre que s'il était comme un frère pour moi, je l'aurais achevé moi-même, ricane Végéta.

Je le fixe avec une certaine stupéfaction. Je repense à la façon dont il a défié son père. Il n'a aucun respect pour lui, les sentiments de son père à son égard lui sont étrangement totalement indifférents. Que le Roi l'adore ou le bannisse, ça lui est complètement égal. Et visiblement, il n'a pas plus de considération pour ses frères. C'est fascinant d'une certaine manière. Est-il possible qu'il soit tellement égocentrique que sa propre compagnie se suffise à elle-même ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui poser la question tant ça me paraît incroyable.

\- Tu n'as pas de… Proche ? D'ami ? De gens que tu…Que tu considères, au moins ? Dont la vie te tienne à cœur ?

Il m'adresse un regard ennuyé et hausse simplement son épaule. Ça me paraît impossible.

\- Une de tes concubines ? Un de tes officiers ? Quelqu'un de la Cour de ton père ? Ta… mère ?

\- Tu m'emmerdes avec tes questions. Je t'en pose pas, ne m'en pose pas, grogne-t-il.

Je me tais comme il le suggère. De toute façon, il ne va pas se confier à moi. S'il a une personne à laquelle il tient, il ne m'en parlera jamais. Et, de toute façon, je suis convaincue qu'il est tout simplement abyssalement seul. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit vraiment un choix de sa part, mais c'est une réalité. Je l'avais déjà remarqué quand je le servais. Peut-être est-ce pour ça aussi que Gokû est une découverte pour lui. Il est si radicalement différent des autres saïyens.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour Gokû quand même.

Ma réflexion le fait sursauter. Il fronce les sourcils.

\- J'ai besoin de lui pour vaincre Freezer, c'est tout, réplique-t-il.

Sa réponse sonne faux, je décèle un certain malaise en lui. Je plisse les yeux en le scrutant. Il y a quelque chose d'autre. Une question me frappe l'esprit tout d'un coup, comment tout ça a-t-il pu arriver en fait ?

\- C'est quand même incroyable cette blessure. Je connais Gokû, c'est un très bon combattant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'a pas esquivé ce bout de métal au moment de l'explosion du drone.

Végéta grommèle quelque chose d'inaudible qui met aussitôt ma méfiance en alerte. Je me penche pour mieux entendre mais il détourne le regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- C'est moi qui n'ai pas esquivé, répète-t-il avec humeur.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me raconte. Si c'est lui qui n'a pas esquivé, c'est lui qui aurait dû être blessé alors…Bordel. Je porte ma main à ma bouche sous le coup du choc.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il a pris ce truc dans le cœur pour te protéger ? C'est ça ?

\- J'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège ! glapit soudainement Végéta, je lui ai rien demandé à cet imbécile !

\- Mais t'es pas possible ! Je parie que tu as encore réglé la gravité trop fort ! Tu peux pas supporter d'avoir un niveau trop faible ! Tu fais chier ! Tu te rends compte que tu as failli le tuer ? Tu…

\- La ferme ! Boucle-la ! Je te l'ai dit, je lui ai rien demandé ! hurle Végéta en se levant d'un bond.

J'ai un mouvement de recul, comme un vieux réflexe de survie qui m'est resté de mes années de servitude saïyenne. Il est fébrile et hors de lui. Son putain d'amour propre est à vif, mais j'en ai rien à foutre parce que mon ami est en train de se vider de son sang dans le caisson devant nous. Je le hais terriblement. Pourquoi doit-il pourrir la vie de tous ceux qui l'entoure ?

\- S'il meurt…

\- Tais-toi, siffle-t-il, contente-toi de le surveiller et ferme ta gueule. Tant qu'il est là-dedans, je te rappelle qu'il ne peut plus te protéger, alors t'as intérêt à la mettre en veilleuse.

Je lève les yeux au ciel mais il a déjà tourné les talons pour quitter rageusement l'infirmerie. Tout se règle toujours comme ça avec lui. Le silence et la violence. Quel connard. Pourquoi Gokû s'est-il senti obligé de le protéger ? Ces deux-là me fatiguent.

\- Je vais bloquer les niveaux de gravité supérieure !

J'ai crié assez fort pour qu'il m'entende depuis le couloir mais il n'y a aucune réaction. Le bruit de ses pas continue à s'éloigner sans faiblir.

Végéta est fou. Il est prêt à tout pour avoir ce qu'il veut. Je m'aperçois que l'idée de le suivre dans son entreprise saugrenue pour éliminer Freezer avec Gokû tient du pur délire. Je prends aussi conscience que, si Gokû meurt maintenant, j'aurai plus que la mort d'un ami à pleurer. Je me rapproche du caisson et je caresse doucement le verre.

Je plisse les yeux en réalisant tout d'un coup que le liquide s'est éclairci. On voit mieux le visage de Gokû au travers de l'eau troublée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, il ne saigne plus. C'est une promesse de guérison inespérée. Il aura sûrement besoin de temps avant de se remettre complètement, mais il va se remettre. Enfin, je crois.

Un soulagement intense me submerge et mon angoisse se dénoue enfin timidement. Comme pour fêter l'événement, mon ventre se met à gargouiller bruyamment. Maintenant que l'hémorragie a cessé, je décide de m'accorder un instant pour le satisfaire. J'abandonne donc l'infirmerie pour me rendre à la cuisine.

La cuisine est une salle ronde, toutes les commodités sont installées en plein milieu et un comptoir circulaire courre tout autour. Végéta est plongé dans le frigo. Ça tombe plutôt bien, j'ai besoin de partager ma bonne humeur en annonçant la nouvelle.

\- Il ne saigne plus !

Le saïyen relève la tête et me lance un regard indifférent. Je n'y fais pas attention et je le repousse pour me servir à mon tour. Je continue à parler en fouillant l'intérieur du frigo.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il va guérir, en principe. Il est increvable. J'ai vraiment eu la trouille de ma vie, s'il était mort… Merde, qu'est-ce que j'aurais dit à Chichi… Je préfère même pas y penser…

Quand je me relève, les bras chargés de bouffe, Végéta se tient silencieux à quelques centimètres de moi et me fixe avec ennui.

\- Je lui avais rien demandé, j'ai pas besoin de protection, j'en ai jamais eu besoin, grogne-t-il avec agacement.

Je reste un instant stupéfaite de son discours. Dieu, il est toujours obnubilé par cette histoire, on s'en fout maintenant. Mais je sens que ce que Gokû a fait l'a ébranlé sérieusement. Sans que je m'explique pourquoi, ses yeux perdus me poussent à tenter de le rassurer.

\- Gokû protège tous ceux auxquels il tient, Végéta. Il a toujours été comme ça… C'est ce qu'il est.

\- C'est humiliant, crache Végéta en détournant les yeux.

Je pose ma nourriture avec précaution sur le comptoir. Toute ma colère contre lui s'est évanouie, il semble tellement déconcerté tout d'un coup, je l'ai rarement vu comme ça. Je place doucement une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.

\- C'est pas humiliant, on veille les uns sur les autres, c'est comme ça que ça marche… On a de toute façon trop d'ennemis pour se permettre de fonctionner autrement. Et puis… Tu lui as aussi sauvé la vie en m'aidant à l'installer dans le caisson… Vous êtes quittes d'une certaine manière, si tu préfères.

Il n'a pas l'air convaincu par mon discours. Il croise les bras et fixe le sol avec embarras.

\- Vous êtes bizarres, conclut-il.

\- Hey, tu es bizarre aussi pour nous, je te signale.

Quand il relève enfin la tête, je remarque à nouveau que son expression a changé. Ses yeux ne sont plus froids comme d'habitude, ils renvoient cette étincelle d'humanité si rare chez lui. Il semble si vulnérable et dérouté à cet instant.

Avant même que j'en prenne conscience ma main caresse doucement sa joue. D'abord dans un geste de réconfort. Et puis subitement, c'est comme si je ne pouvais plus arrêter mes doigts. Ils courent le long de sa pommette, remontent vers sa tempe, s'enfoncent dans ses cheveux.

Il fait un pas vers moi et je sens sa main sur ma hanche. Il se penche jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se rencontrent. Je fais un pas en arrière mais je suis bloquée par le comptoir. Mon esprit n'est pas vraiment sûr de devoir laisser faire ça, mais quelque chose en moi en a envie. Alors, je lâche.

Je laisse sa langue explorer ma bouche, à la rencontre de la mienne, je laisse mes bras s'enrouler autour de son cou pour l'attirer plus près de moi, je laisse sa main se glisser sous l'ourlet de mon T-shirt. Après ça, je cesse tout simplement de réfléchir.

Son souffle brûlant sur ma peau me fait oublier. J'oublie Gokû agonisant dans le caisson de régénérescence, j'oublie la Terre si loin et si silencieuse, j'oublie le Roi Végéta et sa fureur glaçante. La chaleur de Végéta me subjugue comme une onde électrique et je réalise à quel point il m'a manqué. Je prends conscience des efforts prodigieux que mon esprit a déployés ces derniers mois pour l'oublier. Pour oublier le sentiment de bien-être et de sécurité qu'il est le seul à être capable de me procurer.

Les battements de mon cœur s'affolent, son contact me transporte dans une transe que j'aurais pas soupçonnée et très vite, tout est hors de contrôle. Tout n'est qu'un plaisir jubilatoire.

J'ai besoin de lui. C'est comme goûter à nouveau à une drogue à laquelle on a renoncé depuis longtemps. L'effet-choc est immédiat comme si c'était une nouvelle première fois. Très vite, mon hésitation et ma surprise laissent place à une avidité sans limite. Il répond sans faillir à mon empressement et ça décuple ma faim de lui.

Quand il entre en moi, c'est comme si la réalité éclatait en morceaux et je m'aperçois que mon corps l'attendait silencieusement. Oublié le danger, l'angoisse, la peur, à cette seconde, c'est juste entre nous, et plus rien n'existe autour.

J'ai fermé les yeux pour mieux profiter de mes autres sens. J'écoute son souffle rauque, contenu dans le creux de mon cou et je murmure inconsciemment des mots dont j'ignore moi-même le sens. Je perçois son plaisir au millimètre près, comme si nos corps avaient fusionné et c'est une extase inouïe.

Je crois que je jouis avant lui, resserrant mon étreinte sur sa peau comme si j'essayais de fondre nos deux êtres en un seul. Il gémit faiblement en se libérant à son tour.

Quand je reprends progressivement conscience de la réalité et que j'ouvre les yeux sur la cuisine silencieuse et blanche autour de nous, j'ai encore mes bras enroulés désespérément autour de lui.

Je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à le lâcher, j'ai envie de rester contre lui pendant des heures. Je me sens bien, je n'ai jamais été aussi sereine et confiante depuis des mois. Je reprends mon souffle peu à peu. Son cœur résonne encore contre ma peau tandis que son rythme revient à la normale.

Il reste immobile, tout comme moi. Nos mentons sont nichés contre l'épaule l'un de l'autre et nous ne nous regardons pas. Si nous le faisions, je sais que nous nous écarterions avec un certain embarras, chacun reprenant le contrôle de son apparence. Mais là, tout de suite, il n'y a que le contact de nos peaux nues qui nous lient et c'est un lien authentique le temps que ça dure. Une chose que nous nous interdisons en principe.

Il est le premier à bouger. Il me repose doucement et s'éloigne de moi en évitant mes yeux. Je réprime mon réflexe pour le retenir quand il se détourne pour ajuster son pantalon. Je me contente de ramasser fébrilement mes vêtements pour me couvrir.

Il me tourne le dos mais me lance un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Son regard est sombre de nouveau. Je me sens subitement complètement perdue et la raison me revient comme un boomerang. Ça, ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

\- J'ai besoin de personne, grogne-t-il.

Je me contente de hocher stupidement la tête, en plaquant maladroitement mes vêtements contre mon corps nus du mieux que je peux.

Il tire un peu sur son T-shirt pour le remettre parfaitement en ordre et sort de la pièce sans plus m'accorder un regard ou une parole.

**ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	20. Chapter 20

_Hello. Je suis un peu en retard cette semaine. J'ai perdu quelqu'un de proche et j'ai dû m'absenter quelques jours pour lui faire mes derniers adieux. Mais j'avais de l'avance sur l'écriture, ce qui me permet de mettre à profit ma pause de midi pour publier ce chapitre. Je fais tout mon possible pour conserver le rythme et mettre le prochain en ligne le week-end prochain._

_Merci à tout les reviewers, y compris ceux auxquels je n'aurais pas répondu (et je m'en excuse)._

_Merci à tous les followers/favoriters qui me donnent une raison de m'accrocher._

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

Mes yeux sont rivés à l'horloge lumineuse qui constitue le seul éclairage de la chambre. Sa lueur rougeâtre a quelque chose d'hypnotique. J'écoute distraitement les bruits du vaisseau endormi. Le ronronnement des moteurs, le bourdonnement des néons tamisés des couloirs et, bien sûr, les bips discrets du caisson de régénérescence, qui retentissent par l'interphone allumé.

Au milieu de tous ces sons, le souffle régulier de Végéta me parvient timidement. Il dort, étendu sur le dos à quelques centimètres de moi. Il a une main coincée sous la tête, l'autre repose tranquillement sur son abdomen nu. Nos peaux ne se touchent pas. Ne se touchent _plus,_ devrai-je dire.

Nous sommes allongés sur le lit étriqué de la cabine. _Ma _cabine, pour être franche. La sienne, la mienne, quelle importance d'ailleurs ? Je ne l'ai pas empêché de venir. Ni ce soir, ni hier, ni jamais. Et je lui ai donné ce qu'il cherchait. Ce que _nous_ cherchions tous les deux, en fait. Ça ne se passe pas toujours exactement comme ça, mais, que ce soit lui qui vienne à moi ou moi qui aille vers lui, ça marche à tous les coups. Dans la cuisine, dans le labo ou ailleurs, à chaque fois, on finit éreintés et nus à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Et à chaque fois, ça me laisse ce sentiment de perplexité et de frustration, comme une fatalité inévitable, comme si on était tous les deux prisonniers de cette attirance réciproque et irrationnelle.

Loin d'être rassasiée, mon envie de lui est devenue dévorante à un point qui m'échappe. Un point qui m'effraye, même. Parce que là, c'est pas moi. Cette espèce de romance scabreuse qui n'en est pas une, c'est pas moi. J'ai jamais été comme ça… J'essaye de me souvenir comment c'était avec Yamcha. Ce n'était pas comme ça. C'était bien, c'était… Plus normale. C'était exactement ça : normal. Et Yamcha était normal aussi.

Avec Végéta, c'est pas normal. C'est incontrôlable. Il n'y a jamais de demi-mesure, la haine que je lui voue à certains moments est aussi ravageuse que la passion qu'il m'inspire à d'autres. Je suis juste… Incapable d'être indifférente à sa présence. Ces instants de calme, après la satisfaction de nos pulsions physiques, sont les seuls moments à peu près rationnels entre nous.

Le reste du temps, les choses m'échappent complètement.

Il ne devrait même pas m'intéresser si on y réfléchit. Ce mec n'est pas foutu d'avoir une discussion civilisée plus de deux minutes. Il est hanté par des obsessions sanguinaires et inquiétantes, il est grossier et il n'aime personne. Si on ajoute à la liste qu'il se prend pour le centre du monde et qu'il est très certainement psychopathe, je me demande ce que je fous ici, nue et allongée à côté de lui.

De son côté, j'ignore pourquoi il ne peut s'empêcher de revenir vers moi. Il n'a aucune considération pour moi. Je ne parle même pas de manières, je parle simplement de se souvenir que j'existe et que je suis un être doué de raison. Il peut lui arriver de m'ignorer littéralement et même de quitter la pièce pendant que je lui parle. La seule chose que j'ai réussi à obtenir finalement c'est qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom. Exploit. En quelques sortes. Un chien aussi on l'appelle par son nom.

Depuis que Gokû est à l'infirmerie, nous cohabitons tant bien que mal. La plupart du temps, on s'évite même. Surtout depuis ce qui s'est passé dans la cuisine et qui s'est reproduit encore et encore, sans qu'on puisse l'empêcher.

Végéta s'est refermé sur lui-même et consacre la majeure partie de son temps à s'entrainer dans la salle de gravité avec un acharnement inquiétant. Les drones n'ont pas été très compliqués à réparer mais, à peine mon travail terminé, il m'a claqué la porte au nez et depuis cette minute, la salle de gravité est devenue sans conteste _son _territoire. Cet enfoiré a même changé le code d'accès. C'est pas franchement un obstacle insurmontable pour moi mais je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié le message. Malgré tout, je n'ai rien dit. J'ai même renoncé à bloquer les niveaux de gravité pour l'empêcher de s'imposer des conditions d'entraînement trop extrêmes.

La plupart du temps, il est donc comme ça : mutique, fuyant, solitaire. Un peu effrayant même. J'en prends mon parti et consacre la plupart de mon temps à veiller Gokû ou à bricoler dans mon laboratoire.

Et puis, de temps à autres, il est là.

Il parle. Il fait une phrase ou deux. Il demande des nouvelles de Gokû, il s'inquiète du ravitaillement. Les quelques fois où c'est arrivé, je n'ai jamais eu la force de le rembarrer. C'est comme un animal qui sort de son trou, le moindre geste brusque pourrait le faire disparaître à nouveau en un instant. Il s'ouvre un peu. Il accepte la compagnie. Il se rapproche. Et l'escalade est souvent fulgurante avant qu'on finisse par se sauter dessus comme deux amants passionnés. Quand c'est fini, je me jure que ça n'arrivera plus jamais. Mais j'aime ces moments autant que je les déteste et je les initie autant que je les subis aussi. J'ai envie de me baffer par moment.

Je commence à me convaincre que tout ça n'est que le résultat de notre confinement en tête à tête sur ce vaisseau. Comme un huis-clos étouffant dans lequel les phéromones tourneraient en boucle. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

Ce à quoi je dois surtout veiller, c'est à ne pas m'habituer à lui. C'est ça. Le seul danger vient de là. Je ne suis pas franchement fière de ma libido débridée, mais dans le fond, le seul risque que je prends c'est de m'attacher à lui. Parce que l'histoire a démontré qu'il n'était pas bon de s'attacher à ce connard. Ça promet plus d'emmerdes et de désillusions que de joie.

Je soupire doucement et je reporte mon attention sur l'interphone. Ça fait trois jours que Gokû est dans le caisson. Il a l'air d'aller mieux et j'espère qu'il pourra en sortir aujourd'hui. J'ai hâte de retrouver un peu de sa bonne humeur et j'espère secrètement que ça me retiendra _vraiment _de m'envoyer en l'air avec Végéta à tout bout de champs. Il faut que ça cesse.

Tout d'un coup, une sirène retentit bruyamment, couvrant tous les autres sons. Je me crispe instantanément. _Gokû. _

J'écarte les draps d'un seul geste et je me lève d'un bond. Je me rue hors de la chambre en attrapant un gilet au passage et je courre comme une fusée le long du couloir. L'alarme insistante agresse mes tympans. Elle fait écho dans chaque recoin du vaisseau. Je surgis dans l'infirmerie et je me précipite sur le caisson.

Gokû est toujours là, flottant dans l'eau claire, inconscient et immobile. Je vérifie un à un les voyants représentants ses constantes vitales et je constate avec surprise qu'ils clignotent tous toujours vaillamment.

Je me penche alors au-dessus de la cuve cherchant toujours à découvrir la raison de cette alarme. Au travers de la surface de l'eau, j'examine du mieux que je peux la blessure de Gokû. Elle n'est plus qu'une crevasse entrouverte, d'un rouge sombre maintenant, et rien n'a l'air changé depuis la dernière fois que je suis venue lui rendre visite, quelques heures auparavant.

Je mets lentement mon gilet, rassurée sur son état. La sirène continue de hurler mais je commence à comprendre qu'il doit s'agir d'une erreur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? siffle la voix de Végéta dans mon dos. C'est le poste de pilotage qui sonne.

Il se tient sur le pas de la porte et me fixe avec sévérité tout en enfilant fébrilement son T-shirt.

\- Grouille-toi. C'est sûrement la horde, grogne-t-il d'une voix pressante.

Mon sang se fige. Je suis tellement obnubilée par Gokû ces derniers jours que j'avais oublié cette autre calamité. Je sprinte sans attendre à la suite de Végéta vers le poste de pilotage.

Je saute sur le siège du pilote et je vérifie un à un les écrans. Devant nous, au travers du pare-brise gigantesque, il n'y a que l'espace nu et sombre. Végéta et moi le scrutons attentivement en essayant de repérer la moindre navette ennemie, mais il n'y a rien. Seules quelques météorites flottent paresseusement ça et là. J'ai encore l'espoir que l'alarme ait été déclenchée par erreur.

Je lance un scan des alentours du vaisseau et le résultat ruine instantanément toute parcelle d'optimisme en moi.

\- Bordel. Ils sont de l'autre côté.

Végéta s'avance aussitôt pour se rendre compte par lui-même. Bunny est cernée sur les flancs et sur l'arrière par une petite vingtaine d'engins. Ils sont assez loin de nous, pour l'instant, mais suffisamment proches pour apparaître dans notre zone de contrôle.

Je lève les yeux vers Végéta avec inquiétude. Il a les traits crispés et semble réfléchir. J'attends de lui qu'il me dise quoi faire, qu'il dise quelque chose de rassurant, qu'il me prouve qu'il a le contrôle de la situation. Il reste silencieux et pensif. Ça me rend nerveuse.

\- C'est bien eux, n'est-ce pas ?

Il croise mon regard mais n'a pas le temps de répondre. La transmission s'illumine subitement et, après un court grésillement, une voix se fait entendre.

\- Altesse, rendez-vous. Votre père vous veut vivant. Laissez-nous les deux autres et on vous ramène sur Végitasei.

Nous sursautons tous les deux, stupéfaits de cette sommation inattendue. C'est bien eux. Végéta se rue sur le bouton de transmission et l'actionne pour répondre.

\- Allez-vous faire foutre, bande de chiens ! Allez plutôt renifler le cul de Freezer ! glapit-il avec fureur.

J'agrippe son poignet pour le forcer à relâcher le bouton.

\- T'es pas bien de leur balancer ça comme ça ! Tu crois qu'on est vraiment en position de leur faire des doigts d'honneur ?

Je le fusille du regard. Je comprends que, de manière assez prévisible, il est incapable de reconnaître que nous sommes en situation de faiblesse. La réalité, c'est que mes quelques canons ne vont pas nous servir à grand-chose et j'imagine facilement qu'ils ont tout ce qu'il faut pour nous pulvériser en une seconde. Et qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire contre ça ? Sortir pour les insulter ? Vraiment…

Il ne se laisse pas déconcerté par mon ton réprobateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Qu'on leur lèche les bottes ? réplique-t-il sourdement.

\- Si on cherchait plutôt à gagner du temps, histoire de trouver un plan, hein ? Parce que t'en as un, toi, de plans ?

La transmission interrompt à nouveau notre dispute.

\- Altesse, ceci est la dernière sommation. Prenez une capsule et on vous récupère.

La voix est froide et calme. Presque indifférente à la réponse que fera Végéta. Heureusement, cette fois, il n'essaye plus de les narguer. J'ai le souffle court et j'essaye de réfléchir.

\- Ils vont tirer, chuchote Végéta dans un souffle, sans me lâcher des yeux.

Ses mots et ses prunelles luisantes tendent chacun de mes nerfs. Tout d'un coup, la panique me prend. J'enclenche le passage à la vitesse supérieur. C'est tout ce qui nous reste. La vitesse. La fuite. Je ne connais pas la rapidité de leurs navettes mais Bunny est bonne en vitesse. Elle est fragile, elle est mal armée, mais elle est rapide.

Le système se met à chauffer en ronronnant. Végéta m'observe sans comprendre.

\- Accroche-toi.

Le missile saïyen part au même instant que Bunny. Son accélération est brutale. Végéta se retient tout juste au dossier de mon siège, mais je n'y prends pas garde. Je me concentre sur notre trajectoire.

En principe c'est tout droit, c'est l'avantage de l'espace. Mais ça, c'est quand on a pas de missile au cul. Pour ajouter un peu de piquant, je m'aperçois que les quelques météorites autour de nous ont l'air de s'être étrangement multipliées.

Il y en a de plus en plus et elles sont de plus en plus grosses. Les petites sont désintégrées contre notre écran de protection mais certaines sont suffisamment grosses pour le traverser et percuter la paroi du vaisseau.

Je jure à voix basse quand le système de surveillance me signale une entaille légère dans la carlingue. Rien de très dramatique pourvu que nous ne subissions pas de second choc à proximité du premier.

Il n'y a pas que les météorites, les navettes saïyennes se sont engagées à notre suite. Je calcule avec inquiétude qu'elles filent assez vite. Pas aussi vite que nous. Pour l'instant, en tout cas. Mais elles ne nous lâchent pas. L'une d'elle se bouffe une météorite et se désagrège instantanément. C'est même pas une victoire, il y en a tellement d'autres qui arrivent. Combien sont-elles ?

Mon cerveau ne s'attarde pas sur la question parce que, très vite, il devient évident que j'ai besoin de toute ma concentration pour slalomer entre les monstres rocailleux qui dérivent nonchalamment sur notre chemin. Sans compter que ces enfoirés continuent à nous tirer dessus de loin en loin. C'est comme un jeu vidéo mais nettement moins rigolo, avec une seule vie et aucun réglage sur le niveau « débutant ».

Au bout de quelques minutes, je finis par réaliser que nous sommes entrés dans un véritable champ de météorites. Des mastodontes capables de broyer Bunny rien qu'en l'effleurant. Je n'ose pas réduire notre vitesse à cause des navettes saïyennes, même si elles ne sont plus ma préoccupation principale dans l'immédiat.

Ces imbéciles ont déjà perdu plusieurs engins en continuant à nous pourchasser. Ils sont beaucoup plus petits que nous et beaucoup plus vulnérables aussi. Et évidemment, ils essayent d'accélérer pour nous rattraper. C'est tout simplement suicidaire ici nous sommes comme des insectes ballottés dans un sac de boules de bowlings.

J'ignore comment j'arrive moi-même à manœuvrer Bunny sans nous crasher. Il y a eu plusieurs chocs dans la carlingue déjà, et le système de surveillance des avaries clignote de partout, mais je n'ai franchement pas le temps de vérifier si c'est grave. En principe, nous disposons d'un processus d'auto-réparation des dégâts les plus légers.

Je m'entends pousser des gémissements de panique affolée à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle météorite apparaît sur notre trajectoire. Il faut que je ralentisse parce qu'il y en a de plus en plus et ça va finir par dégénérer, c'est sûr.

\- Végéta ! Il faut que je réduise la vitesse ! Tu les vois ? Il y en a combien ?

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fabrique dans mon dos. J'ai besoin de lui, je ne peux pas tout surveiller, je suis obligée de rester concentrée sur notre position. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une centaine d'alarmes en routes maintenant et ça me vrille le crâne. Je hurle comme une malade.

\- Végéta ! Bordel ! il y en a combien, maintenant ? Ils sont où ?

\- Il n'y en a plus, marmonne sa voix calme à quelques centimètres de moi.

Je n'ose pas y croire.

\- Sûr ?

\- Ils ont tous disparu, répète-t-il, plus un seul en vue.

Mes poumons relâchent instantanément tout l'air qu'ils retenaient jusqu'à présent, et j'active aussitôt la décélération d'une main tremblante. Peu à peu, Bunny reprend une vitesse de croisière plus gérable. Je reste attentive aux géants de pierre qui flottent en rangs serrés autour de nous, mais j'ai largement le temps de manœuvrer.

Je tremble de tout mon être et m'enfonce dans le fauteuil pour essayer de ramener mon cœur à un rythme plus normal. Ma bouche est sèche et je reste un instant hypnotisée par l'espace encombré devant nous. Plus de saïyen. Ils ont dégagé. On est passé à deux doigts de la mort.

Je lève enfin les yeux et je m'aperçois que Végéta se tient toujours à côté de mon fauteuil, une main en appui sur le dossier. Il me fixe bizarrement, avec une sorte d'incrédulité stupéfaite, comme s'il venait de découvrir ma présence.

Son regard provoque une sorte de malaise en moi. Je réalise que je suis encore en culotte et T-shirt et que les pans ouverts de mon gilet exposent cette tenue saugrenue à ces yeux noirs et luisants.

Je me redresse avec embarras et je referme le gilet. Je détourne les yeux vers le système de surveillance des avaries qui continue à beugler pour nous alerter sur l'état du vaisseau.

\- Il y a des dégâts, il va falloir vérifier.

J'ai marmonné à mi-voix, plus pour rompre ce silence embarrassant entre nous que par inquiétude pour Bunny. Je vérifie d'un coup d'œil la liste des dommages recensés. Certains vont me contraindre à aller voir pour réparer. Je sens toujours son regard sur moi.

\- Comment ça se présente ? finit-il par grogner.

\- Pas terrible, tu sais piloter ?

Sa mine se renfrogne imperceptiblement. Il ne sait pas. Il n'a même pas besoin de me le dire, je viens de lui demander d'avouer son ignorance, c'est évident à la tête contrariée qu'il fait. Pourquoi son Altesse sérénissime aurait-elle eu jamais besoin d'apprendre à piloter ? Si je n'étais pas si stressée, je prendrais un malin plaisir à me foutre de lui. Mais pour l'instant, je me contente de me me lever lentement.

\- Assied-toi à ma place, je vais te montrer les manœuvres de base.

Il obéit avec une légère réticence. J'hésite un instant, mais je finis par prendre place avec précaution sur ses genoux, de manière à ce que nous ayons les commandes placées très précisément en face de nous. Je le sens se figer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? crache-t-il.

\- Je te montre, je vais juste te montrer les commandes, il y en a pour une minute. T'as pas peur que je te saute dessus quand même ?

J'ai posé la question avec sarcasme, mais en réalité, je me sens terriblement mal à l'aise dans cette position et, à la façon qu'il a d'éviter de me toucher, je sais qu'il en va de même pour lui. C'est étrange, ça fait trois jours qu'on couche ensemble matin et soir et nous voilà à rougir comme des lycéens, juste parce que je suis assise sur ses genoux. Il ne répond pas mais je l'entends soupirer dans mon dos.

En fait, je réalise qu'il y a une familiarité à m'installer sur ses genoux qui n'a rien à voir avec le sexe sauvage que nous nous sommes accordés jusqu'à présent. C'est une sorte d'intimité bizarre, presque une marque d'affection. Il y a un contact qui n'a pas pour but de conduire à l'orgasme.

J'ai chaud et mon estomac se fige. J'ai envie d'être ailleurs, et j'ai envie de rester là en même temps. En fait, j'ai autant envie de m'enfuir que de me pelotonner contre lui.

\- Alors ? claque sa voix au bout d'un moment, montre-moi !

Je reviens brutalement à la réalité. Un météorite géant nous bouche une partie de la vue et je m'apprête à la contourner.

\- Pour l'instant, c'est assez simple, tu as la manette directionnelle, là et la modulation de vitesse, là.

J'ai placé chacune de mes mains sur chacune des commandes. Il observe ce que je fais par-dessus mon épaule tandis que je continue mes explications.

\- Elles sont sensibles. Tu dois t'habituer à les manipuler. Un mouvement trop brusque peut nous dévier brutalement vers un autre obstacle, le chemin est plus serré qu'il n'y paraît parce que les météorites bougent.

Je manœuvre délicatement pour entreprendre d'ajuster notre trajectoire. Il regarde mais ne se décide pas à saisir la manette. Je sens son corps se tenir à distance du mien. Pourtant, il doit sentir la commande. Il est si impulsif qu'il serait capable de nous emplafonner.

\- Donne-moi ta main.

Je perçois son léger mouvement de recul dans mon dos, mais il finit par rapprocher lentement sa main de la mienne. Je la saisis doucement et pose ses doigts sur le minuscule stick. Je recouvre sa main de ma paume et guide précautionneusement ses mouvements.

\- Tu comprends qu'il faut faire vraiment gaffe, ici. Si tu manœuvres trop vite …

Ma voix meurt sans je parvienne à finir ma phrase. Je sens son souffle contre ma nuque. Mon cœur s'accélère et je n'arrive pas à parler. Je m'efforce de me concentrer sur la manœuvre mais c'est difficile. Je m'aperçois avec une confusion extrême que sa chaleur éveille mon désir malgré l'urgence de la situation. Il faut que je me réveille. Bulma, ma fille, réveille-toi.

Nos doigts sont entrelacés sur la commande et je relâche ma pression pour lui permettre de la manipuler lui-même. Il y a un mouvement brusque du vaisseau. Juste un hoquet. Je sursaute légèrement mais il ajuste son geste aussitôt. Malgré tout, je n'arrive pas à me décider à retirer ma main de la sienne, un peu inquiète de sa manière.

\- J'ai compris, souffle-t-il au bout d'un moment, comme s'il décryptait mon angoisse.

Je prends alors lentement sa deuxième main pour la placer sur la commande de vitesse. C'est une commande tactile et je suis obligée de saisir le bout de ses doigts pour le guider et lui faire sentir la coordination entre ses gestes et la vitesse du vaisseau. Il se laisse faire sans broncher.

Nous n'échangeons pas un mot, tous les deux focalisés sur le pare-brise géant et les écrans de visualisation du reste du vaisseau.

Tout d'un coup un choc sourd se fait entendre au loin. Il résonne faiblement jusqu'à nous et je sens Végéta se figer derrière moi. Une petite météorite vient de nous cogner. Un coup d'œil au système de surveillance des avaries me permet de juger qu'il n'y a rien de grave.

\- C'est rien… Une petite qui est passée au travers, rien d'important. Surveille les ailes et l'arrière, les obstacles ne sont pas que devant.

Il se décontracte imperceptiblement. Je suis étonnée qu'il accepte mes conseils et mes mots d'encouragement. Je me retourne légèrement pour le regarder. Ses yeux sont fixés sur les écrans et il surveille attentivement tout ce qui se passe. Ses mâchoires sont crispées mais il garde cette expression imperturbable qui est son masque habituel. Il finit par lever les yeux sur moi.

Je ne sais ce qu'il y lit ou croit y lire.

\- Ils ne nous auront pas, siffle-t-il, on va éliminer Freezer et on sera libre… Tu peux me croire.

Il est si obsessionnel, il a quelque chose de touchant. J'ai envie de l'embrasser, mais c'est pas franchement le moment et j'essaye de me souvenir de la promesse que je me suis faite pour la millième fois, juste avant que l'alarme ne se mette à sonner. Je hoche pensivement la tête et je me lève.

Malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher d'effleurer ses cheveux en passant derrière lui. Il ne réagit pas quand je quitte le cockpit.

Je mets facilement deux heures à faire le tour des dégâts. La plupart sont superficiels et sans importance. D'autres nécessitent mon intervention et je suis même obligée de sortir pour remettre certaines pièces en place. En réalité, il n'y a rien de dramatique en soi, l'écran de protection n'a pas trop mal œuvré. Ce qui me préoccupe, c'est le nombre des chocs reçus par la carlingue. Ça, et la suite des événements. Je ne cesse de me demander si je dois considérer que la horde saïyenne a été décimée par le champ de météorites.

Quand j'ai terminé, je ne prends même pas la peine de retirer ma combinaison que j'ai enfilée à même mes sous-vêtements et je rejoins le poste de pilotage d'un pas nerveux. Végéta est toujours là évidemment, installé douillettement dans le fauteuil du pilote. Il scrute les écrans de contrôle d'un air absent, la main rivée à la commande directionnelle, l'autre main soutenant son menton avec ennui.

Il ne se retourne même pas à mon arrivée. Je m'approche jusqu'à lui sans un mot et je me plante à côté de son siège. D'un coup d'œil, je vérifie l'ensemble des voyants de la console un à un. Tout a l'air normal.

Je m'aperçois qu'il a fini par lever le regard vers moi et semble attendre des nouvelles. Je laisse tomber lourdement mon sac d'outils et je m'écroule sur le siège du co-pilote.

\- C'est pas génial... Mais on peut continuer à voler tranquillement pour l'instant.

Il hoche la tête et reporte son attention sur la vitre du pare-brise. A l'extérieur les monstres de roches continuent à valser mollement autour de nous. Il y en a moins déjà et je suspecte qu'on ne va pas tarder à s'extraire du troupeau de météorites.

\- On ne pourra pas passer à la vitesse de la lumière dans cet état, cependant. Pas tant qu'on aura pas pu réparer sérieusement.

Il tourne des yeux imperturbables vers moi.

\- Il doit y avoir une station dans les environs où on pourrait…

\- Bunny est fragile, Végéta.

Sa désinvolture contraste avec ma préoccupation et ça me rend nerveuse. Il ne s'inquiète jamais de rien, il est tellement sûr de lui, ça me rend dingue parfois. Tant qu'il ne s'agit que de son petit cul, je m'en fous, mais là, il n'est pas le seul à dépendre de l'état de notre vaisseau. Il y a Gokû, il y a moi…

\- Et alors ? grogne-t-il, pas de raison qu'on y arrive pas.

\- Et tu crois qu'on va être accueillis comme ça, à bras ouverts ? Quel que soit l'endroit où on finira par atterrir, tu crois que tes saïyens nous laisseront bricoler notre engin sans broncher ? Ton père a l'air fermement décidé à nous mettre la main dessus.

\- Il l'est, réplique-t-il sans émotion, mais je suis plus malin et plus fort que lui. Donne-moi la carte, et je te trouve une planète où on ne me refusera rien.

Je tique un peu à ses paroles. Est-il en train de sous-entendre que certains saïyens sont prêts à lui être plus loyaux et plus dévoués qu'à son père ? Le Royaume de ces brutes serait donc moins uni qu'il n'en a l'air ? Je n'ose pas poser la question dans l'immédiat et je me contente d'obéir. Je commande la carte-tri-dimensionnelle et elle s'affiche instantanément en hologramme sous nos yeux.

Il la contemple un moment. Finalement il pointe trois emplacements du doigt.

\- Ici, là et là. J'ai des hommes de confiance. On peut s'y rendre sans crainte, annonce-t-il.

Je cille légèrement, impressionnée par son assurance. Il me jette un coup d'œil, étonné de mon silence. Ma voix n'est qu'un souffle quand je me résous enfin à parler.

\- Végéta… Es-tu en train de me dire que… Tu étais déjà en train de comploter contre ton père… Avant de décider de lui désobéir et d'enrôler Gokû pour tuer Freezer ?

\- Comploter ? ricane-t-il avec un sourire en coin, je ne « complote » pas. Je fais les choses à ma façon et certains paraissent la trouver meilleure que celle de mon père.

Sa vision naturelle des choses me fait froid dans le dos. Il est calmement en train de m'expliquer qu'il n'a en réalité _jamais_ vraiment reconnu l'autorité de son père. De son Roi. De celui dont il tient son pouvoir. Il ne reconnaît _aucune _autre autorité que la sienne en réalité. Peu lui importe les conséquences pour son royaume, pour sa race, pour son trône. Peu importent les autres et peu importe le prix, il est incapable de dévier des buts qu'il s'est fixés et des certitudes qu'il s'est forgées. Il est né Prince mais même s'il ne l'avait pas été, ça n'aurait rien changé à sa manière de faire les choses. Quand il a décidé une chose, il n'y a plus de négociations possibles jusqu'à ce que sa volonté soit faite. Il est le plus fort et le monde doit plier. Jusqu'à exploser s'il le faut.

C'est terrifiant. Je le fixe avec une certaine incrédulité. Apparemment son inflexibilité lui a gagné le respect de certains officiers bien placés, au point qu'ils seraient prêts à trahir le Roi pour lui.

En soi, ce qui me glace le plus dans ce constat, ce n'est pas tant les conséquences pour le royaume saïyen, je dois bien admettre que je pousserai moi-même volontiers les saïyens dans les flammes de l'enfer. Non, ce qui me gèle les tripes à cet instant, c'est de comprendre à quel point il est prêt à tout et de savoir que je suis entièrement à sa merci. Je prends conscience qu'il n'hésiterait pas un instant à me sacrifier si je devenais un obstacle, ou ne serait-ce qu'un handicap, sur la voie qu'il s'est tracée. Et il en va de même pour Gokû. Dire que j'ai failli croire un instant qu'il pouvait avoir une sorte d'attachement pour nous.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? marmonne-t-il avec agacement.

Sa voix rude me rappelle subitement à la réalité et je souffle doucement, comme si je venais de découvrir que je me tenais face à un tigre affamée en liberté.

\- Je… Où veux-tu qu'on aille alors ? Quel est l'endroit le plus fiable et le mieux équipé pour réparer ?

Il tapote un point sur la carte.

\- Là. Même si la horde nous y suit, on sera en sécurité le temps nécessaire, répond-t-il.

\- Tu penses que la horde est encore en état de nous pourchasser ? Ils ont perdu pas mal de vaisseaux dans les météorites.

J'ai sursauté imperceptiblement. La panique m'assaille à nouveau en repensant à notre petite poursuite au milieu des météorites. Le champ que nous traversons à présent est l'unique raison de notre survie. Si on avait pas pu s'y abriter, il est certain que nous serions intégralement pulvérisés à cet instant et j'avais espéré avoir décimé suffisamment d'engin pour que cette horde ne soit plus à peine qu'un petit escadron.

\- Bien sûr, ils sont toujours à nos trousses, réplique Végéta sur le ton de l'évidence, tu ne crois tout de même pas que les quelques dizaines de vaisseaux qui se sont crashé ont entamé leurs effectifs, quand même ?

Je frotte mes yeux avec lassitude et je soupire.

\- Végéta… Bunny ne sera plus en état… Je veux dire, même pour accélérer, ça va être pénible… Combien de navettes y a-t-il dans une horde ?

Il me fixe d'un air contrarié comme si ma question relevait de la stupidité la plus basique. J'ose à peine soutenir ses yeux noirs qui me répondent plus clairement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Il reste silencieux mais ses yeux se tournent vers le pare-brise et ses sourcils se froncent un peu plus. Sa mâchoire est serrée et il finit par siffler entre ses dents.

\- Tu arrives à compter d'ici ?

Je me retourne subitement vers la vitre du poste de pilotage et mon estomac se noue. Au-delà des quelques météorites qui flottent devant nous, je m'aperçois qu'une nuée infinie de minuscules points clignotants constelle l'horizon obscur de l'espace. J'ai le souffle coupé. Je comprends instantanément avec une angoisse terrible qu'ils ont tout simplement _encerclé _le champ de météorites que nous traversons depuis plus de deux heures. Et ils nous attendent, très patiemment, déterminés, innombrables.

Quand j'ose enfin jeter un œil à Végéta, je m'aperçois que sa tranquillité apparente s'est fissurée. Je perçois son anxiété et ça aggrave mon affolement. Je miaule dans un souffle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Je dirais qu'on a vingt minutes pour le savoir, réplique-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Gokû.

Je me lève d'un bond mais il me rattrape fermement par le bras.

\- C'est trop tard pour lui, aboie-t-il, on a juste le temps de prendre des capsules pour essayer de dégager !

Mes yeux s'écarquillent avec colère.

\- Je ne laisse pas Gokû !

\- Alors, tu crèveras, grince-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

J'arrache mon bras à sa poigne et je me précipite hors du poste de pilotage sans plus lui accorder un regard. Comment j'ai pu croire une seule seconde qu'on pouvait constituer une équipe avec ce connard ? Comment je n'ai pas compris plus tôt qu'il ne connait pas d'autre chemin que la ligne droite vers l'accomplissement de sa volonté ? Evidemment qu'il n'en a rien à foutre de Gokû, ni de moi; nous ne sommes depuis le début que des moyens de parvenir à ses fins. S'il nous perd en route, il en trouvera d'autres.

Je suis à bout de souffle déjà quand j'atteins l'infirmerie. Je commande la vidange du caisson sans attendre. Le processus est lent, trop lent. Je surveille l'horloge pour essayer de mesurer le temps déjà écoulé mais ça paraît interminable.

Finalement, je m'empare du premier objet un peu lourd qui me tombe sous la main, un pied de perfusion, et je commence à l'abattre sans retenue, comme une hache, sur le sarcophage de verre qui emprisonne le blessé. Au début, ça n'a pas l'air très efficace. Un coup, deux coups. Chaque choc me renvoie une onde douloureuse dans le bras et je me tords le poignet. Mais je n'y prête pas attention et je continue mes tentatives pour fracasser le caisson avec une rage désespérée.

Subitement, il y a une fissure, le liquide commence à suinter. Encore un coup et des éclats de verre explosent laissant jaillir un geyser de liquide. La pression transforme le jet d'eau en vague ravageuse qui pulvérise impitoyablement tout un pan de la cuve. Elle se vide en quelques secondes. J'ai juste le temps de m'écarter pour éviter d'être trempée par le flot de liquide mélangé à une multitude de parcelles de verre coupant. J'entends Gokû qui aspire l'air goulûment tandis que tous les voyants des machines se mettent à hurler.

Je me rapproche maladroitement de mon ami. Il tousse rageusement, bavant et expulsant du liquide par gerbe sanguinolente.

\- Gokû ! Réveille-toi ! Maintenant ! Par pitié !

Le stress est si oppressant que j'ai l'impression d'être sur le point de fondre en larmes. Ses yeux sont à peine entrouverts mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait totalement repris ses esprits. Je le soutiens du mieux que je peux pour l'assoir. Un œil à l'horloge au-dessus de nous booste encore un peu plus mon adrénaline.

Gokû continue à tousser, postillonnant furieusement du liquide de régénérescence. J'examine furtivement sa blessure. Elle n'est pas refermée. C'est mauvais. Mais on a pas vraiment le choix.

\- Il faut se lever, allez !

Ses pupilles se tournent enfin vers moi, signifiant qu'il paraît être enfin reconnecté. Il fronce légèrement les sourcils.

\- Bulma ? Qu'est-ce qui.. bredouille-t-il d'une voix pâteuse et rauque.

\- Je peux pas t'expliquer. Il faut que tu te lèves. Ils sont là… Lève-toi, je peux pas te porter.

Il demeure immobile un instant et contemple la cuve mutilée et l'infirmerie autour de lui. Son regard s'arrête sur les voyants qui continuent à diffuser leurs alarmes entêtantes. Je le tire pour l'inciter à faire ce que je lui demande. Il se laisse entrainer mais son corps est lourd et inerte. Je n'arrive pas à le soulever.

\- Où est Végéta ? souffle-t-il.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ce connard ! Bouge, Gokû ! Bouge ! Les saïyens, ils sont là, ils vont nous tirer comme des lapins, il faut évacuer !

Comme si mes mots avaient allumé une lumière dans son esprit, je sens enfin ses muscles se mettre en mouvement. Il se redresse et s'extrait du caisson avec des gestes patauds et mal coordonnés. Je l'aide du mieux possible en le soutenant. Quand il parvient enfin à se mettre debout, je passe sa main par-dessus mon épaule. Il pèse une tonne et je chancèle sous son poids inattendu. Notre équilibre est menaçant un instant et j'ai l'impression qu'on va s'étaler tous les deux mais finalement, j'arrive à le redresser à la dernière minute.

Je jette un œil à l'horloge. Il nous reste à peine dix minutes si les calculs de Végéta sont bons.

Nous nous mettons en route d'un pas trainant dans le couloir du vaisseau, comme deux ivrognes éclopés. Au passage j'ai attrapé une boite de compresses. Je l'encourage à voix basse. Mes yeux scrutent le corridor devant nous avec le faible espoir que Végéta vienne nous aider mais il n'est pas en vue bien évidemment.

Heureusement, il y a une capsule de secours à quelques mètres de l'infirmerie. J'actionne le mécanisme d'ouverture et Gokû s'effondre à l'intérieur en réprimant un râle de douleur. Il semble soulagé d'avoir fini sa marche forcée. Je verrouille fébrilement sa ceinture et repositionne ses jambes sur le siège enveloppant. Il se laisse faire en laissant ses yeux hagards naviguer sur l'intérieur de la Capsule de secours.

Sa blessure est à vif et ça m'inquiète un peu. J'ignore combien de temps il va rester dans ce truc, c'est pas très bon. J'ouvre fébrilement le paquet de compresses et j'en applique hâtivement quelques-unes en vrac jusqu'à recouvrir entièrement l'entaille béante de sa poitrine. C'est assez sommaire comme protection, je suis inquiète de devoir le faire partir comme ça. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Quand j'ai fini, je pianote une destination sur le clavier de contrôle. Bon dieu, je sais même plus où on est ici. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Aucune. Le mieux que je puisse faire c'est de viser la plus proche des planètes dont l'atmosphère soit respirable pour lui. ça ne le garantit de rien, je le sais, mais j'ai pas vraiment le temps de calculer et de réfléchir.

Comme pour me rappeler cette vérité, un premier choc ébranle toute la structure de Bunny. J'ignore s'il s'agit d'un missile ou d'une météorite, et peu importe. Je me rattrape de justesse à l'embrasure de la porte de la Capsule pour éviter de tomber sur Gokû.

\- Bulma ! s'écrie-t-il tout d'un coup, d'une voix affolée.

Il y a une certaine panique en lui mais je me rends compte qu'il est encore trop étourdi pour réagir vraiment. Il semble à peine le danger.

\- Et toi ? gémit-il avec inquiétude.

Je baisse des yeux rassurants sur lui et lui sourit en fixant le masque sur son nez.

\- T'inquiète pas, on se retrouve là-bas, hein ?

\- Là-bas ? Où ça, là-bas ? demande-t-il avec étonnement.

Je ne réponds pas à sa question, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je me contente d'actionner le mécanisme d'endormissement. La Capsule se referme en même temps que les paupières de Gokû et elle s'engage sur sa rampe de lancement en direction de l'inconnu.

Mon cœur se serre en la voyant disparaître, mais je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions. Le vaisseau est agité de trépidations de plus en plus menaçantes et un second choc violent le secoue brusquement. Cette fois-ci, je suis carrément propulsée contre la paroi du corridor.

Une douleur fulgurante irradie mon épaule en une seconde et je m'affale sur le sol. Ouch. L'angoisse qui me tenaille depuis le début se transforme en panique désespérée maintenant que Gokû n'est plus là. Il faut que je trouve une autre Capsule de secours. Elles sont disséminées dans tout l'engin mais je ne connais pas leurs emplacements par cœur. De toute façon, je suis incapable de réfléchir.

Je me relève péniblement, je retombe sur mes genoux, puis repars. Les vibrations du sol et des murs autour de moi me terrifient. Je me sens totalement désorientée et je m'aperçois subitement qu'un tapis de fumée a commencé à se propager dans les couloirs. Je jure entre mes dents, sans cesser de courir.

Je ne vois plus grand-chose maintenant, tout semble revêtu d'un léger brouillard blanc et mes yeux se mettent à pleurer tous seuls. Le désespoir me prend quand je m'aperçois que je suis revenue vers l'infirmerie. Je hurle de rage et de frustration. Je remarque alors que la chaleur a augmenté et que je commence à manquer d'air.

Je reprends ma course dans l'autre sens, sans vraiment savoir ce que je fais, décidée à tenter ma chance jusqu'au bout. Un grondement sourd s'élève et siffle à mes oreilles. Je comprends que Bunny est définitivement en train de se disloquer petit à petit et je laisse échapper un sanglot nerveux tandis que mes yeux cherchent frénétiquement à repérer une Capsule quelque part au milieu de cette brume blanchâtre et suffocante.

Sans que je sache d'où elle vient, une poigne se referme alors sur mon épaule et me tire en arrière. Je ne cherche même pas à comprendre. J'attrape le bras providentiel qui m'a agrippée et je le suis dans une course effrénée vers une direction inconnue. Mes larmes brouillent la faible vision de ce qui se passe autour de moi. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis brusquement poussée à l'intérieur d'une Capsule au moment où le grondement devient un rugissement effroyable. Il y a un souffle phénoménal, une force incontrôlable qui me projette au fond de la Capsule. Je tousse allégrement, oppressé par l'air âcre qui racle ma gorge. Le bruit s'assourdit légèrement et je réalise vaguement que la porte de la Caspule s'est refermée.

Je ressens ses vibrations tandis qu'elle s'élance sur la rampe de lancement. Mon estomac accompagne le mouvement avec effroi et à cet instant seulement je prends conscience qu'il y a un truc qui ne colle pas. Je me retourne dans un geste stupéfait. Végéta est là en face de moi, recroquevillé, les genoux plaqués contre sa poitrine. Il me fixe avec réprobation.

Je me décompose. On est deux. Ces capsules sont monoplaces et on est deux. C'est une catastrophe. Il n'y aura pas assez d'air, on ne pourra pas faire fonctionner le processus d'endormissement. Si nous ne trouvons pas une planète très rapidement pour nous poser, nous courrons droit à notre perte.

\- Idiote ! marmonne-t-il simplement en me dévisageant avec colère.

**ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	21. Chapter 21

_Xin Chao. Merci tout le monde pour votre soutien._

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

Je suis terrifiée. Ma respiration est légèrement sifflante tandis que je scrute le spectacle de la nuit infinie de l'espace au travers du hublot de la capsule. Cette vue me donne une idée très précise de notre statut de poussière au milieu de cette immensité. Les quelques étoiles qui scintillent ça et là, et la timide veilleuse de notre engin suffisent à peine à dissiper les ténèbres qui nous enveloppent.

Autour de moi, l'intérieur de la Capsule est définitivement étriqué. C'est comme un cocon étouffant. Végéta et moi avons essayé de nous installer de toute sorte de manière mais aucune ne nous donne une sensation plus confortable que l'autre. Toutes ces tentatives désespérantes nous ont finalement résignés au manque d'espace.

Il n'y a pas de place pour deux, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de nous entasser l'un sur l'autre et il nous faut accepter cette impression oppressante de confinement. Sauf que je sens imperceptiblement, graduellement, implacablement que mon esprit commence à se rebeller.

Ma tête repose sur l'épaule de Végéta derrière moi et je me force à me concentrer sur la vue qui s'offre au travers du hublot. A côté de moi, j'entends Végéta qui manipule la console. Il doit chercher une destination. De là où je suis, je ne peux rien voir.

\- Est-ce que…

\- Tais-toi, coupe-t-il.

Je tourne les yeux vers lui pour le fusiller du regard. En réponse, il pointe simplement du doigt la jauge d'oxygène intégrée dans la paroi au-dessus de lui. L'air. Je comprends. Il faut éviter de parler pour ne pas gaspiller d'air. Son geste me rappelle la menace de manquer d'air. J'ignore totalement combien de temps les réserves pourraient nous permettre de tenir à deux. Une heure ? Une journée ? Aucune idée. Je ne peux même pas demander. Mais peut être vaut-il mieux ne pas savoir.

Toujours est-il que cette préoccupation, que j'avais oubliée, s'ajoute à l'inconfort de la promiscuité et agite mon esprit un peu plus.

J'écoute la respiration calme de Végéta dans le silence feutré de notre sarcophage commun. Je sens sa chaleur, son odeur, sa transpiration. Cette proximité est suffocante, un sentiment de panique sournoise monte en moi et je l'empêche du mieux que je peux de prendre trop d'ampleur.

Je suis quasiment incapable de bouger et le moindre geste génère un frottement, une chaleur, un besoin d'air insupportable. Mes nerfs se tendent et ma respiration s'accélère malgré moi. Je m'efforce à continuer de scruter l'espace à l'extérieur de la Capsule, j'essaye de me projeter mentalement dans cette immensité sans limite pour apaiser mon anxiété croissante. Malgré tout, mon esprit ne cesse de rappeler avec insistance à mon corps qu'il est prisonnier, et une envie irrépressible de gigoter commence à naître en moi. Je ne vais pas tenir plus d'une heure avant d'éclater en crise de nerf.

Je ne suis pas claustrophobe en temps normal, mais le stress de ces dernières heures fait bouillonner mon adrénaline et mes pensées dérivent vers l'idée d'être emmurée vivante. Je vais mourir étouffée, broyée dans si peu d'espace.

Subitement la main de Végéta se pose sur ma gorge. Son contact me ramène brutalement à la réalité. Sa peau est plus fraiche que la mienne étrangement et ça me fait tressaillir. Son visage est tourné vers le mien et si proche que je sens son souffle à chaque respiration. Ça pourrait sembler sensuel, ça ne l'est pas. C'est juste… oppressant, asphyxiant. J'ai envie de hurler à pleins poumons. Son corps contre le mien est comme une griffe possessive, avide et entêté. Je me raidis un peu plus et je me retiens tout juste de me débattre.

Nos yeux se croisent. Les siens affichent une sérénité qui contraste violemment avec mon agitation. Ils semblent aussi froids que mon sang est brûlant.

N'y tenant plus, j'agrippe sa main sur mon cou pour tenter de la repousser. Il m'attrape le poignet de sa main libre, générant une sorte de cage autour de moi. « Calme-toi » murmure-t-il.

Sa voix est un frottement rauque légèrement autoritaire. Je ferme les yeux et j'essaye, comme il me le suggère, de me détendre. C'est difficile. A part mon visage et mes épaules, la moindre parcelle de mon corps est collée, soit contre le sien, soit contre les parois de la Capsule et l'impression d'être prise dans une gaine de métal et de chair reprend le dessus. Je lâche un hoquet nerveux. J'ai besoin d'air.

Je sens ses doigts remonter le long de mon cou et caresser doucement ma joue, comme s'il essayait de me consoler de quelque chose. Le mouvement paresseux de sa main sur mon visage me rassure légèrement et je décale ma tête plaquée contre son épaule pour lui faire face un peu mieux. Sa main libre n'a pas lâché mon poignet rebelle et j'ai l'impression que, s'il le fait, je vais à nouveau essayer de me débattre et de m'éloigner de lui.

Un choc subit dans la coque me fait sursauter violemment et j'inspire avec terreur. Il me plaque alors fermement contre lui pour m'empêcher de bouger plus. Je me mets à trembler de manière incontrôlable et je ne peux m'empêcher de demander avec panique.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Une petite météorite sûrement. Tout va bien, chuchote-t-il à mon oreille.

Mais mon cerveau rejette cette réponse rassurante. Je suis convaincue qu'il me ment. Tout va mal, tout va mal et on va mourir, asphyxiés ou pulvérisés, mais on va crever, c'est sûr. Je commence à tenter de me tortiller de nouveau. Il m'immobilise avec force en maintenant mon buste de l'une de ses paumes tandis que son autre main, qui tient toujours mon poignet, force mon bras à rester sagement allongé le long de ma cuisse. Mon autre bras est coincé entre son corps et le mien.

Je sonde ses yeux avec affolement. Son calme m'apaise un peu. Il est préoccupé mais je suis trop nerveuse pour m'en rendre compte tout de suite.

\- Je vais te lâcher, reste tranquille, d'accord ? souffle-t-il.

Je hoche la tête docilement, rassurée d'être libérée de son entrave qui s'ajoute au confinement suffocant de mon espace vital. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait. Il étend le bras et prend quelque chose dans le compartiment mural derrière moi. J'entends un petit bip et, lorsqu'il ramène sa main dans mon champ de vision, il tient un petit masque en plastique. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite.

\- Tu dois te détendre, tu ne tiendras pas, annonce-t-il à mi-voix.

Quand je réalise qu'il s'apprête à positionner le masque sur mon nez, un accès de panique me submerge à nouveau et cette fois-ci tout mon corps réagit en se débattant violemment.

\- Arrête ! Arrête ça ! ça sert à rien ! rugit-il.

J'entends sa voix, je saisis le sens de ses mots. Je sais que je n'aurai pas plus de place en ruant de coup de pieds et de coup de poings mais mon corps refuse de m'obéir. Dans un instinct qui m'échappe totalement, il veut être libre, il veut de l'air, il veut s'extraire de cette capsule ridiculement minuscule. La rage a saisi chacun de mes muscles, remontant chacun de mes nerfs. Végéta renonce à me raisonner. Comme il n'a qu'une main de libre pour me maîtriser, il fait tout simplement rouler son corps sur le mien jusqu'à me contenir sous son poids. D'un geste habile, il positionne le masque sur mon nez et ma bouche.

Je le fixe avec incompréhension, les yeux pleins de larmes. Je sens les battements de nos deux cœurs jusqu'au fin fond de mon être, j'ai l'impression qu'on a fondu dans un seul, nos odeurs, notre chaleur, je ne sais plus ce qui est à moi, ce qui est à lui. Sauf ses yeux noirs et luisants, graves, concentrés, incroyablement raisonnables face à ma folie. Ça c'est lui.

Peu à peu, je me sens engourdie. Mes paupières sont lourdes et ma vision se trouble légèrement. Mon corps semble coulé dans du plomb subitement sans que je ne ressente plus aucun besoin de bouger. Les larmes ont dévalé mes joues lentement et silencieusement. Il retire le masque doucement.

Je respire plus normalement, je ne tremble plus.

\- Je suis… Désolée…

Je m'entends prononcer ces mots dans le brouillard de mes pensées. Il hoche la tête et repose le masque. Puis il se soulève enfin pour libérer à peu près mon corps de son emprise. Il ajuste à nouveau une position plus tenable dans le siège censé recevoir l'unique passager de la Capsule. Je le laisse passivement me repousser et me ramener vers lui. Je me sens complètement vaseuse, le contact serré ne me dérange plus autant. Je laisse ma tête retomber contre son épaule avec fatigue et la somnolence m'envahir doucement.

Je suis réveillée par une secousse brutale. Je sursaute aussitôt dans un spasme de panique. L'étroitesse des lieux se rappelle aussitôt impitoyablement à moi et je me cogne la tête contre la paroi. La main de Végéta m'agrippe par le col de ma combinaison et me plaque fermement contre le siège. Je tourne des yeux affolés ver lui. Ses traits sont crispés. Il est en sueur. Il fait trop chaud ici et je m'aperçois que je ne suis pas plus fraîche que lui. J'ai soif.

Les parois de la capsule vibrent anormalement contre moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ses yeux noirs se posent enfin sur moi. Il a les dents serrées et ne réponds pas, mais je lis la préoccupation dans son regard. Combien de temps j'ai dormi ? Pourquoi il ne me répond pas ?

\- Végéta ! Où sommes-nous ? Réponds-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Un second choc m'interrompt et, alors que je veux répéter ma question, je m'aperçois que je manque d'air. J'ouvre la bouche pour respirer mais il n'y a rien qui alimente mes poumons. Je suffoque en m'attrapant la gorge avec incrédulité. J'essaye encore d'inspirer. Deux fois, trois fois. Plus d'air. Mon corps commence à devenir fébrile, c'est la dernière chose à faire.

Quand je lève les yeux vers Végéta, il a attrapé un masque et le maintient sur son nez. L'oxygène de réserve. Il me fixe, sourcils froncés.

Est-ce qu'il ne va pas m'aider ? Je n'ai même pas le temps de chercher la réponse, subitement, la liberté de mouvement, que j'ai appelée de mes vœux depuis tout ce temps, s'offre à moi. Subitement, je peux tendre mes jambes et même écarter mes bras. Parce que la capsule s'est disloquée et part en lambeaux sans que j'aie compris ni pourquoi ni comment. Je flotte au milieu de l'espace en observant avec incrédulité les débris de la capsule qui se détachent les uns des autres pour dériver mollement loin de nous.

J'agrippe Végéta par réflexe et je le fixe avec ahurissement l'espace glacial autour de moi. Par chance, j'ai encore la combinaison étanche que j'ai enfilée pour faire les réparations mais ça ne suffit pas à me protéger complètement de la température polaire qui mord mon corps.

Je vais sûrement geler jusqu'aux os en quelques secondes, mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance parce que mon cerveau privé d'air commence à brouiller ma vision et mes idées. Je ne vois plus Végéta, tout est sombre, terriblement obscur. La sensation de froid est très lointaine.

Et puis je mets un moment à me rendre compte que je respire à nouveau. L'air. Il passe dans ma bouche et jusqu'à la dernière bronche avide de mes poumons. Il repart et il revient dans un mouvement qui accompagne le battement de mon cœur qui, étrangement, ne s'est pas arrêté.

J'entrouvre les yeux et je croise aussitôt ceux de Végéta, imperturbables, graves. D'une main, il applique le masque sur mon nez. J'agrippe son poignet pour le maintenir plus fermement. Je veux respirer, j'en ai besoin. Il me retient fermement contre lui et nous flottons au milieu du vide de la nuit.

Je m'aperçois que je n'ai pas froid. C'est lui. Il y a une chaleur luminescente qui irradie de son corps et m'enveloppe.

Il retire doucement le masque et j'essaye instinctivement de le retenir. J'abandonne presque aussitôt. Lui aussi a besoin de respirer. Et moi j'ai besoin de lui.

Je scrute l'espace autour de nous. Il y a un engin au loin. Il me paraît loin. C'est un vaisseau armé saïyen, un peu plus grand que les engins de la horde. Végéta l'aperçoit aussi. Il impulse alors un mouvement vers lui.

Je me serre contre lui, inquiète d'être séparée de lui sous l'effet de la vitesse. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, je n'ai aucune envie de rejoindre un vaisseau ennemi, même si c'est notre seule planche de salut pour l'instant. Evidemment, la minuscule réserve d'oxygène ne nous permettra pas d'atteindre une planète, d'ailleurs il n'y en a aucune en vue. Mais si on rejoint les saïyens, il est certains qu'ils m'élimineront. Le roi avait l'air prêt à donner sa chance à son fils, mais en ce qui me concerne, ses instructions étaient sans appel.

Pourtant, Végéta se dirige vers le vaisseau sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Pense-t-il pouvoir plaider ma cause d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Tente-t-il sa chance sans vraiment réfléchir à mon sort ?

Il plaque à nouveau le masque sur mon nez et j'inspire avec soulagement. J'ai la tête qui tourne et je regarde le vaisseau qui s'approche de nous sans vraiment réagir. Une trappe s'est ouverte déjà dans son flanc et je comprends que c'est pour nous. C'est pour nous.

Le masque repart et on y est presque, Végéta pique tout droit dans ce trou de souris prêt à nous cueillir. Je crispe inconsciemment mes doigts sur sa peau. J'ai froid maintenant, malgré son aura de chaleur. L'inquiétude s'insinue en moi tandis que nous nous engouffrons dans un tunnel obscur creusé dans la paroi du vaisseau.

Nous émergeons bientôt dans une salle gigantesque où stationnent de plus petits engins, en tous points semblables à ceux de la horde qui nous a pourchassés. Il y a de l'air ici. Derrière nous, à mesure qu'on a remonté le tunnel, des portes se sont refermées les unes après les autres, nous coupant toute possibilité de retour en arrière.

Le hangar où nous venons d'entrer est illuminé et un groupe de saïyens nous observent silencieusement depuis ce qui semble être une aire d'envol et d'atterrissage d'engins spatiaux. Végéta se pose devant eux sans hésitation.

Mes pieds touchent enfin le sol et je fais aussitôt un pas en arrière. Végéta est essoufflé. Il dévisage les quatre saïyens devant lui. Ils le fixent en retour, sans un mot. Ce sont des officiers.

Végéta laisse nonchalamment tomber la réserve d'oxygène. Quand elle percute le sol, son bruit métallique résonne dans l'immense espace du hangar.

J'ai prudemment reculé dans l'ombre de Végéta. Les yeux des autres saïyens se sont posés sur moi avec une hostilité évidente et mon sang se fige.

Après un moment de flottement, ils finissent par mettre un genou à terre en baissant la tête. Ils saluent leur prince. Ma bouche s'ouvre sous le coup de la stupeur.

Mes yeux vont de Végéta aux saïyens, des saïyens à Végéta.

\- Ce sont… tes alliés ?

J'ai murmuré sous le coup de l'étonnement. Il tourne la tête vers moi avec un demi-sourire.

\- Je les ai prévenus avant de quitter le vaisseau, ils sont venus nous chercher, explique-t-il triomphalement.

Je hoche la tête avec scepticisme. Ils ne m'inspirent pas plus confiance que les autres, malgré tout.

\- Altesse, commence l'un d'entre eux, la horde quadrille les environs nous avons dû descendre plusieurs de leurs patrouilleurs, dont celui qui a tiré sur votre capsule. Les lieux ne sont pas sûrs et il faudrait rentrer le plus vite possible à Ohms.

Végéta croise les bras avec assurance. Il a repris son souffle et semble revêtir à nouveau le rôle du Prince autoritaire. Son rôle. Le revoilà. Ma méfiance s'éveille aussitôt et je ne suis pas vraiment convaincue qu'il y ait lieu de se sentir rassurée à cette minute.

\- Avez-vous trouvé l'autre capsule ? demande Végéta.

\- Non, Altesse, répond le même officier, il y a malheureusement de forte chance pour qu'elle ait été abattue.

\- Gokû !

Je porte ma main à ma bouche. Gokû aurait été abattu par les engins de la horde ? Je ne peux pas y croire. Les officiers sont toujours en génuflexions mais ils ont levé simultanément les yeux vers moi avec des mines sévères.

Ils ne comprennent pas. Ils ne comprennent pas ce que je fais là. Ils ne comprennent pas que leur Prince m'ait sauvée. Ils ne comprennent pas que j'ose lui parler, que j'ose prononcer un mot en sa présence sans y être invitée. Je connais leurs codes, je sais exactement ce que je représente pour eux. Rien. Pas grand-chose en tout cas.

Ma présence et mes réactions leur paraissent extraordinaires, déplacées. Je suis sûre qu'il me trouve irrespectueuse même, et je jurerai qu'ils se demandent pourquoi leur Prince m'accorde tant d'indulgence. J'arrive à lire tout ça dans le simple froncement de leurs sourcils et dans leurs mines sévères.

Végéta me jette un furtif coup d'œil et d'un signe de tête autorise ses sujets à se relever.

\- Tant pis, grogne-t-il, rentrons alors.

L'un des officiers, celui qui a parlé et qui semble être le chef, lui ouvre la voie tandis que toute la troupe s'éloigne vers les couloirs intérieurs du vaisseau. J'hésite un instant à les suivre mais je finis par m'engouffrer derrière eux, à distance.

Il y a quelques soldats de base qui circulent dans les corridors. Ils se raidissent en baissant docilement la tête sur le passage de leurs supérieurs. Végéta mène une discussion animée en saïyajinn avec le chef. Les autres les suivent de près silencieusement et je marche un peu plus loin derrière eux d'un pas mal assurée.

Les regards suspicieux des saïyens me rendent nerveuse et les souvenirs enfouis de mes années de captivité ressurgissent un à un dans mon esprit, faisant naître en moi un sentiment irrésistible de peur et de méfiance. C'est comme un retour en arrière. Je ne suis pas une de leurs esclaves, mais je ne suis pas la bienvenue non plus. Je suis vulnérable. Et Végéta semble avoir oublié ma présence déjà.

Je repense à Gokû. Je refuse de croire qu'il est mort. Ils ne l'ont pas retrouvé mais il n'est peut-être pas mort. L'espace est si vaste. Ce qui est sûr en tout cas, c'est que, si ça devait mal tourner, il ne va pas apparaître pour me sauver la mise cette fois-ci.

Nous arrivons à une sorte de salle de réunion, mais, alors que je m'apprête à entrer à la suite des saïyens, un soldat m'en empêche en me barrant rudement le passage.

\- Pas toi, grogne-t-il.

Je déglutis péniblement et réunis du mieux que je peux mes souvenirs de saïyajinn.

\- J'accompagne le Prince.

Je vois l'étincelle d'incrédulité qui s'allume dans ses yeux. Il m'attrape par le col et me tire à l'intérieur de la pièce.

\- Altesse, que faisons-nous de ça ? demande-t-il à Végéta qui est en train de se servir un verre.

Il lève les yeux vers moi. Je le fusille du regard. Va-t-il laisser ses larbins me traiter comme ça ? Je fulmine intérieurement. Il doit lire la colère sur mon visage et il a l'air aussitôt amusé.

\- Donnez-lui à manger et un endroit pour se reposer en attendant qu'on arrive, répond-t-il avec un demi-sourire, et faites attention, c'est une terrienne, elle est fragile.

Il a ce ton moqueur qui m'horripile. Tous les officiers me fixent avec froideur et désapprobation. Ils ne me lâchent pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que j'aie quitté la pièce. Je me défais de la griffe du soldat avec agacement. Je déteste être ici au milieu de ces dégénérés mais j'ai conscience que, dans l'immédiat, la seule autre alternative serait d'être morte.

Je me contente donc de ce que j'ai. Je prends place au milieu de ce qui semble être la cantine des soldats. C'est une grande salle octogonale dans laquelle s'alignent des tables quasiment désertes à cette heure. On m'a donné un plateau recouvert d'un repas gargantuesque à défaut d'être gastronomique. Je reconnais les patates vertes que j'ai pelées pendant des siècles pour le compte de ces sauvages.

Je commence à manger sous les regards en coin des quelques soldats en pause qui sont venus prendre un verre ici. J'entends et je comprends leurs discussions en saïyajinn beaucoup mieux qu'ils ne paraissent s'en douter. Certains commentaires sont pour le moins graveleux et accentuent mon anxiété, ils n'ont pas l'air de s'amuser tous les jours ici et je m'aperçois que je représente une occasion de distraction inespérée pour eux. Ça me fait frémir.

Mais quand ce n'est pas des commentaires salaces sur la façon dont on pourrait se divertir avec un cul comme le mien, c'est pire. Je suis « celle de la prémonition ». Celle par qui le mal est censé arriver. Celle qui est pourtant étonnamment faible et vulnérable et dont on pourrait se débarrasser en soufflant dessus. Celle dont on aurait pu attendre qu'elle soit un peu plus imposante et extraordinaire.

Je les emmerde. Eux et leurs stupides superstitions. Je ne suis pas la femme de Végéta. Je ne suis pas la femme de la prémonition de Bardock. Cette prémonition n'est d'ailleurs que le délire d'un vieux soldat saïyen qui a pris un coup de trop dans la carafe. C'est tout.

Ces connards avec leurs airs concupiscents et menaçants finissent par me couper l'appétit. Je me lève soudainement d'un seul mouvement pour regagner la cabine qu'on m'a assignée. Au moins, j'y serai seule et tranquille. Ces imbéciles se taisent instantanément.

« Crétins »

J'ai marmonné le mot en saïyajinn, suffisamment fort pour qu'ils entendent. Je les déteste. Je sens leurs yeux me suivre comme des serpents silencieux tandis que je quitte la pièce. Je me sens vidée de mon énergie. Je me demande ce que Végéta va faire de moi maintenant. Je me demande ce qui va m'arriver. Je me demande où est Gokû. Il faut retrouver Gokû.

Je m'écroule sur le lit de la minuscule cabine. Il occupe quasiment tout l'espace mais j'ai conscience que j'occupe une chambre « de luxe ». Il y a un lit deux places et je ne partage la pièce avec personne. Un hublot ovale au-dessus du matelas me permet de me perdre dans la contemplation des étoiles.

J'ai envie d'être ailleurs. J'ai envie d'entendre la voix de Gokû. J'ai envie de prendre Trunks dans mes bras. Purs fantasmes. Rabaissons nos prétentions. Plus terrer à terre : j'ai envie d'une bonne douche bien chaude et de vêtements propres. Je porte toujours cette combinaison en tissu épais ignifugé dans laquelle j'ai tellement transpiré. Elle est encore toute imprégnée de l'odeur de Végéta mélangée à celle de ma propre peur. Ça pue. Je pue. Mais, à bien y réfléchir, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir à demander à l'un de ces stupides soldats s'il y a une douche réservée aux femmes que je puisse utiliser. Je renoncer à faire l'inventaire de mes envies inaccessibles et je me recroqueville avec résignation sur le matelas pour me laisser sombrer petit à petit dans le sommeil.

Quand je me réveille, les veilleuses se sont éteintes. C'est sûrement « la nuit ». Je roule sur le dos et m'aperçois avec une légère frayeur que Végéta est là, immobile, allongé sur la place à côté de moi. Je m'assois et le fixe avec étonnement en frottant mes paupières engourdies. Il ne dort pas. Ses yeux sont ouverts et scrutent tranquillement le plafond. Il n'a pas un mouvement vers moi.

\- Kakarott est mort, grogne-t-il simplement.

\- Gokû n'est pas mort !

Il tourne enfin son regard vers moi. Je le dévisage avec indignation. Comment ose-t-il dire ça sur la foi d'une… d'une connerie de supposition d'un officier de merde !

\- Pourquoi il aurait survécu ? marmonne-t-il, ce coin de la galaxie est miné par la horde, ils ont dû trouver sa capsule et la descendre.

\- T'en sais rien.

\- Et il était blessé, ajoute-t-il, salement blessé encore. Même s'il est passé au travers, il est probable qu'il n'ait pas survécu hors du caisson.

\- T'en sais rien !

Il fait une moue incrédule sans me lâcher des yeux.

\- Tu l'aime, conclut-il. Au point de refuser l'évidence. C'est stupide.

Je serre les lèvres avec irritation.

\- Fais pas comme si tu savais de quoi tu parles.

Il ricane avec son air cynique et suffisant qui me met toujours hors de moi.

\- T'as même failli mourir pour lui, crache-t-il.

Il croit m'insulter en soulignant tout ça. Il croit pointer une faiblesse honteuse de ma part. Il est si loin du compte. Je croise les bras calmement.

\- Et toi ? Tu as failli mourir pour moi.

Il cesse de rire et pointe un doigt menaçant vers moi.

\- C'est comme ça que tu vois ça? Moi je dirais que tu as surtout failli nous faire crever tous les deux avec tes conneries, aboie-t-il.

Je ne réponds même pas. Il me vient subitement à l'esprit que c'est notre façon à nous de nous remercier et de nous excuser pour tout ce qui s'est passé. Avec Végéta, on est jamais foutu de communiquer normalement. Je suis trop fatiguée pour jouer à ce jeu-là maintenant.

Je détourne les yeux vers le hublot et je soupire. Je suis encore fatiguée et je me rallonge doucement sur le côté pour lui faire face.

\- Gokû n'est pas mort, j'en suis sûre…

\- J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi borné, marmonne-t-il, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il vit encore ?

\- Je le sens. J'ai trop besoin de lui pour jeter l'éponge… Toi aussi tu as besoin de lui, pour combattre Freezer… On doit le chercher.

Il renifle avec dédain et détourne le regard.

\- J'ai pas besoin de lui, grogne-t-il, c'est moi qui vais vaincre Freezer, il m'aurait été utile, c'est sûr mais je suis le seul capable …

\- Végéta, arrête.

Il me fusille du regard. Dans la pénombre, je vois juste les reflets rageurs de ses prunelles. Son discours est rodé mais il sait que je n'y crois pas. Des fois, j'ai l'impression que je le connais par cœur.

\- Si tu avais pu le faire sans aide, il y a longtemps que tu aurais abattu Freezer. Tu es décidé mais tu n'es pas stupide, je connais ça… Moi aussi j'ai projeté de tuer un être bien plus puissant que moi. Il faut retrouver Gokû.

Il lâche un « hum » contrarié qui me paraît être sa meilleure version possible de « tu as raison ». Je lui souris faiblement.

Pourtant, au fond de moi, le doute sournois grignote mes entrailles. La vérité nue, c'est que Végéta n'a pas tort, les chances de survie de Gokû ne sont pas loin d'être nulles. Mais tout mon esprit repousse énergiquement cette probabilité. Si Gokû est mort, Végéta n'a pas le moindre espoir d'écraser Freezer, même s'il trouve le cran de se lever contre lui. Dans ce cas, je n'ai aucun espoir de revoir Trunks, je resterai une minable fugitive à la merci de l'univers jusqu'à la fin de ma minable existence. Destin inacceptable.

Végéta continue à me dévisager avec incertitude, comme s'il voulait ajouter quelque chose sans vraiment oser le faire.

\- J'ai un autre problème, articule-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je fronce les sourcils. Un autre problème… Dieu, on a juste des milliers de problèmes. Est-il en train de m'annoncer qu'il y en a un nouveau ? Il a l'air étrangement soucieux et ça me noue l'estomac tout d'un coup.

\- Quel problème ?

\- Toi.

Il a prononcé un seul mot et c'est comme s'il m'avait craché à la figure. Moi. Je suis un _problème_. Mon estomac se gèle tout d'un coup mais je m'efforce de ne rien laisser paraître. C'est difficile.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

J'entends ma voix trembler dans un souffle. J'ai encaissé plus d'émotion que nécessaire ces derniers jours et je sens que cette discussion s'annonce comme la goutte d'eau qui va faire déborder le vase.

\- Les saïyens que tu as vus sont de bons combattants. Ils sont prêts à braver l'autorité de mon père pour me suivre et m'aider… Mais tu leur fais peur.

Je me mords les lèvres nerveusement. Je comprends exactement ce qu'il est en train de me dire. Je me souviens les discussions en douce dans mon dos quand j'ai mangé dans le réfectoire. Je me rappelle les regards suspicieux et étonnés que j'ai croisés dans le vaisseau. Personne ne s'attendait à me trouver là, aux côtés de Végéta.

\- Même s'ils sont prêts à trahir mon père pour m'aider, ils croient toujours fermement aux visions de Bardock, explique-t-il.

\- Végéta ! Tu ne crois pas ces conneries, dis-moi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois que je sois capable de précipiter la perte de la race saïyenne, d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Tu ne crois pas qu'on puisse me considérer à aucun moment comme ta « femme » ?

Je sens l'affolement monter en moi. Je me suis redressée en appui sur une main et je plonge dans le noir de ses yeux pour fouiller son âme et avoir une réponse sincère à mes angoisses. Je n'arrive à rien y lire. Il soutient mon regard au-dessus du sien avec son calme et son impassibilité habituelle.

\- Tu es la seule à m'avoir donné un fils, répond-t-il après une pause, pour les saïyens, tu es ma « femme » sans conteste.

\- Un fils que tu as toi-même traité de « bâtard », je te rappelle, un fils dont même ton père se désintéresse complètement… ça ne veut rien dire !

Il s'assoit tout d'un coup et m'attrape par les épaules. Je me sens au bord des larmes et désemparée.

\- Ecoute-moi ! Peu importe cette discussion débile, peu importe tout ça, siffle-t-il, EUX, croient à tout ça et tu ne peux rien y faire. Ils sont inquiets. Tu ne serais pas inquiète si tu savais que la race humaine est menacée d'extinction à court terme ? Bien sûr, tu le serais et tu ferais tout ce qui est possible pour l'éviter, j'en suis sûr.

Son irritation me blesse un peu plus et je sens les sanglots monter dans ma gorge. C'est comme si le sort avait décidé d'avoir ma peau. Quoique je fasse, quel que soit le sacrifice que j'accepte pour essayer de surmonter chaque obstacle, quelle que soit le courage que je m'impose pour endurer tout ça, il y a toujours, toujours, un autre piège au tournant. Toujours. Depuis que j'ai rencontré Végéta, c'est sans fin.

\- Ils me suivent pour l'instant, mais leur loyauté envers moi restera fragile tant qu'ils te verront à mes côtés. Ils ne comprennent pas que je ne me sois pas déjà débarrassé de toi, chuchote-t-il.

Son discours me laisse sans voix, je le fixe avec effroi. Je manque d'air. J'ai un brusque mouvement de recul et il me laisse échapper à sa poigne sur mes épaules. Je m'assois dos au mur, les jambes repliées contre ma poitrine, le plus loin possible de lui et je me frotte les yeux pour les sécher une fois pour toute.

Il me regarde toujours, sans un mot, il a cette expression ennuyée et indécise. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il est en train de penser. Je lui rends son regard avec méfiance. Je donne le change mais je suis terrorisée. Je suis aussi blessée par sa résignation à se plier aux superstitions débiles de ses hommes. Merde, il avait qu'à me laisser crever, après tout. C'est peut-être ce qu'il va finir par faire d'ailleurs, il va peut-être même me tuer de ses mains, pour s'assurer du soutien de cette poignée d'imbéciles.

Alors, j'attends qu'il parle, qu'il conclut la démonstration terrible qu'il est en train de me faire. Mais ce connard se tait. Il prend son temps et se contente de me considérer un moment avec embarras. Il n'a même pas l'air navré, cet enfoiré.

\- Je leur ai dit que tu étais mon esclave en charge de toutes les questions techniques sur le vaisseau, reprend-t-il à mi-voix, je leur ai dit que tu étais un génie de la mécanique et que tu avais conçu une salle d'entraînement hors du commun.

Je hoche la tête avec incrédulité.

\- Je _suis_ un génie de la mécanique.

Il baisse les yeux avec un soupir.

\- Mouais.

Connard. Connard. Connard. Je le hais, j'ai envie de lui arracher les yeux. Bordel, qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?

\- Ecoute Bulma, pour l'instant, ils n'osent pas trop se plaindre de ta présence mais ça ne va peut-être pas durer et on a _besoin_ de leur aide, même si ça m'arrache les tripes de dépendre de ces crétins.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, alors ?

Il lève les yeux vers moi à nouveau et penche la tête de côté.

\- Pour l'instant, tu es mon ingénieur mais… Tu dois comprendre que tu n'es pas vraiment en sécurité, l'un d'eux peut essayer de t'assassiner dans mon dos et pour finir, si je sens que ça tourne court, je serai obligé de te _vendre._

\- Me _vendre _?

\- Comme esclave. Pour leur démontrer que tu n'es définitivement pas ma _femme_. Je peux te tuer aussi.

Je suis abasourdie par ce qu'il me dit. Oh, évidemment, il a un ton très vaguement désolé, mais pour l'essentiel, j'entends bien qu'il est vraiment prêt à faire ce qu'il dit. Mon estomacs se recroqueville jusqu'à devenir un minuscule point douloureux dans mon ventre.

Je ne sais même pas quoi répondre. « Je suis la mère de ton fils » ? ça, c'est un truc qui aurait pu faire la différence avec un mec normal. Avec lui, il n'y a rien à répondre. Le Prince a eu la courtoisie de m'informer de son plan de vol me concernant, il ne fera rien de plus. J'ai jamais vraiment cru que nos petits écarts sexuels pendant que Gokû était à l'infirmerie avaient une vraie signification pour lui, mais à ce point d'indifférence, je reste mortifiée. Sa vue m'insupporte tout d'un coup, elle attise ma rancœur et mon désespoir.

\- Va-t-en.

\- Fais attention à toi ici, Bulma, grogne-t-il en se levant.

\- Dégage !

Je crie avec rage. Il s'en fout, il ajuste tranquillement ses bottes et presse la commande d'ouverture de la porte. Il me jette un dernier coup d'œil avant de sortir sans un mot. Je le hais. Je crois que ce que je hais le plus chez lui, c'est ce jeu surprenant du chaud et froid. Que ce soit dans un sens ou dans l'autre, il me prend toujours de court. Ses attentions pour moi sont toujours aussi imprévisibles que sa froideur calculatrice. Je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre. Il est aussi bien capable de me protéger que de me sacrifier. C'est totalement déroutant.

Le silence retombe comme une chape de plomb sur la cabine. De manière totalement irrésistible et totalement stupide, je nourris l'espoir irrationnel qu'il revienne. Qu'il s'assoit près de moi et me serre contre lui en me chuchotant que je n'ai rien à craindre, qu'il ne laissera personne me faire de mal, qu'on s'en sortira, qu'il tiendra sa promesse et que je reverrai Trunks. Risible. Evidemment, il ne revient pas.

Je me laisse glisser sur le matelas, et je me roule en boule. Mon estomac et ma gorge sont incroyablement douloureux et je cesse de lutter contre les sanglots qui m'assaillent impitoyablement. Je me sens incroyablement seule et je m'aperçois que, pour désagréable et sauvage qu'il soit, la présence de Végéta m'a toujours rassurée. Je m'étais abandonnée à lui faire confiance dans le fond. Pourtant je savais qu'il ne fallait pas. Le retour de flamme est cruel.

Vraiment, je me demande comment j'en suis arrivée là, dans cette descente aux enfers. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, mon rêve, c'était de développer la Capsule pour en faire une firme de pointe, épouser Yamcha, avoir peut-être un ou deux mômes avec lui et leur bricoler des gadgets stupides dans mon labo le week-end. Maintenant mon ambition principale, c'est de trouver un endroit où je puisse me sentir « en sécurité ». Juste… Enfin, pouvoir passer une journée sans avoir à compter sur mon instinct de survie. Parlant de ça, je me lève et je verrouille la porte de la cabine avant de m'endormir complètement.

**ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	22. Chapter 22

_Hallo. La canicule a eu raison de moi, de tous mes neurones et de toute mon énergie. J'ai quasiment dû réécrire tout le chapitre tellement c'était mauvais mais nous y voilà (enfin je crois). Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

Je me sens seule. Seule et menacée. Faible.

L'étrange créature en face de moi enflamme douloureusement ce sentiment au creux de mon estomac.

C'est un géant de presque trois mètres aux muscles impressionnants. Une sorte d'homme-chat, ou homme tigre, je saurais pas trop dire. En tout cas, il représente exactement l'image que je me fais d'une tentative ratée de croisement entre un être humain et un félin et il me rappelle un film d'horreur que j'ai vu il y a des siècles.

Il est recouvert d'une fourrure épaisse et la seule note de fantaisie dans tout ça est le vêtement qu'il porte : un ridicule pagne à paillettes qu'il aurait pu récupérer dans un club transformiste. Je n'ai même pas le cœur à m'en amuser, parce qu'en réalité son allure menaçante éveille une terreur sourde en moi.

Il se tient devant moi et me toise de toute sa hauteur avec ses yeux jaunes fendus qui me glacent le sang. Il a une sorte de sourire accroché aux lèvres. Enfin, je crois que c'est une sorte de sourire parce qu'il n'a pas vraiment de lèvres non plus.

C'est un ohmsien. Nous venons d'arriver sur sa planète et cet être monstrueux m'est tombée dessus dès l'aire d'atterrissage pour m'escorter jusqu'au quartier des esclaves.

Quand il s'est présenté à moi avec sa voix rocailleuse qui racle tous les « r » du saïyajinn, j'ai complètement paniqué, j'ai même eu du mal à retenir un hurlement d'effroi. Par réflexe, j'ai cherché Végéta des yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, il m'a très clairement expliqué qu'il ne me protégerait pas ici, que c'était trop risqué pour ses petits projets de me manifester le moindre intérêt. Ici, je ne peux être que son esclave, une chose dont il n'a rien foutre.

Il se tenait au milieu de sa petite troupe d'officiers. Quand l'ohmsien a refermé sa main phénoménale sur mon bras pour me tirer à l'écart, je me suis retenue de justesse de crier le nom du Prince et le regard de Végéta a croisé le mien. Il a observé l'ohmsien un court instant sans cesser de discuter avec l'un de ses officiers, mais il n'a pas bougé. Il n'a pas cillé.

Je ne sais pas si ça m'a désespérée ou rassurée sur le coup, mais je n'avais de toute façon aucune chance de résister au géant qui m'a entraînée dans une direction différente de celle des saïyens. J'ai fini par le suivre docilement et ça a eu le mérite de le faire lâcher mon bras.

Il me semble que nous avons marché des kilomètres le long de corridors sinistres aux murs de pierres grises et nous voilà devant une grande porte en bois sculpté. Il a frappé tranquillement et nous attendons maintenant patiemment une réponse.

Il n'a pas lâché un mot pendant tout le chemin mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'il me jetait des coups d'œil curieux. Maintenant il me dévisage franchement avec ce genre de sourire accroché à ses lèvres qui n'en sont pas.

Je m'efforce de dissimuler ma frayeur et de soutenir son regard mais je dois admettre que je n'y arrive pas vraiment.

Les saïyens me font peur, mais je les connais. Je sais comment ils fonctionnent, je sais à peu près dire quand ils deviennent vraiment dangereux et quand ils sont «au repos». Je connais les règles. Cet ohmsien… Je sais juste qu'il pourrait m'arracher la jugulaire en une fraction de seconde et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui pourrait le décider à passer à l'acte.

Une voix assourdie se fait entendre de l'autre côté de la porte et mon compagnon entre aussitôt en me poussant devant lui.

J'arrive dans une grande pièce qui ressemble à un immense salon. C'est très richement décoré et très coloré aussi. Des tapis épais, des meubles en bois massif et des éclairages flamboyants réchauffent un peu l'ambiance des vieux murs de pierre humides.

Dans un coin de la pièce, une ohmsienne est assise à un bureau. Elle nous observe intensément, la joue appuyée sur une main avec nonchalance. Je veille à ne pas m'approcher trop près d'elle mais l'homme derrière moi me pousse dans sa direction.

La femme est à peu près aussi laide que l'homme. Elle a, comme tous ceux de sa race j'imagine, des traits félins, un peu monstrueux à mon goût. Des pommettes très saillantes, des lèvres tombantes et à peine dessinée, un nez remonté. Sa tignasse abondante retombe jusqu'à sa taille et elle a entortillé ses cheveux couleur miel en tresses mêlées de fils d'or. Elle porte aussi une masse incroyable de bijoux rutilants et de pierreries. Autour du cou, autour des bras, autour des chevilles, ça fait un bruit de grelot quand elle se lève. Elle aussi est immense évidemment.

Ses yeux pétillent et, comme l'autre ohmsien, elle a l'air de sourire. Elle échange quelques mots avec l'homme qui m'a amenée dans une langue que je ne connais pas. Un mélange de ronronnement et de feulement assez horripilant.

Finalement, elle contourne le bureau et marche jusqu'à moi avec un déhanché très félin. Elle croise les bras tranquillement. Je ne lui arrive même pas aux épaules. Je déglutis péniblement en levant les yeux sur elle.

\- Tu es l'esclave du Prince ? me demande-telle.

Je hoche la tête. Ma bouche est sèche et je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable de lâcher un seul mot cohérent. De toute façon, j'imagine qu'elle pose la question pour la forme, elle sait parfaitement d'où je viens. Ses yeux me contemplent attentivement et j'ai l'impression d'être une souris tout d'un coup. Je recule prudemment sans m'en rendre compte.

Elle soupire et échange un coup d'œil furtif avec son congénère derrière moi.

\- Je suis Cato, la gouvernante ici. Merrick, qui t'a accompagnée jusqu'ici, est l'intendant. Nous veillons au bon fonctionnement de cette maison. Bienvenue sur Ohms.

Je hoche stupidement la tête à nouveau. Je me sens tétanisée. Autant, je déteste Végéta, autant, j'aimerais qu'il soit là. Je suis mal à l'aise d'être séparée de lui. Ma situation est merdique mais je dois avouer que, bizarrement, elle a toujours l'air moins merdique quand il est dans le coin.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre ici, petite terrienne. Bulma, c'est ça ? insiste Cato.

Je sursaute en entendant mon nom. Elle me sourit complètement maintenant. Elle veut sûrement se donner un air rassurant mais ses canines luisantes et acérées sont loin de me faire cet effet-là. Elle passe doucement sa main autour de mes épaules… Oh mon Dieu, sa main terriblement _griffue…_ Je réprime tout juste un réflexe de recul mais elle ne semble pas s'en rendre compte.

\- Je crois que la première chose dont tu as besoin pour commencer, c'est d'un bon bain, note-t-elle en fronçant son espèce de nez-truffe.

Je ne peux pas lui donner tort. Sa proposition me détend un peu. Sans attendre ma réponse, elle m'entraîne vers l'extérieur de la pièce et nous traversons un couloir désert jusqu'à arriver à une autre porte.

Quand elle l'ouvre, nous nous retrouvons dans une grande salle carrelée au milieu de laquelle trône un bassin d'eau fumante. Il y a déjà deux ohmsiennes qui marinent dans le bassin. Des effluves de parfums ambrés flottent dans l'air brumeux.

A notre arrivée, les baigneuses interrompent leur discussion et tournent leurs yeux jaunes et perçants vers nous avec intérêt. Leurs regards se posent instantanément sur moi et j'ai un frémissement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elles me mettent aussi mal à l'aise. Elles sont bizarres bien sûr, et j'en ai croisé des races bizarres quand j'ai été esclave mais les ohmsiens ont une façon étrange de m'observer. Je suscite leur curiosité sans pouvoir vraiment me l'expliquer. Je ne perds pas de vue que chacun d'entre eux pourraient m'arracher la tête d'un coup de griffes et j'ai le sentiment d'être Gretel qui arrive dans la maison de la sorcière. Ça me glace.

Cato leur dit quelque chose dans la même langue qu'elle a utilisée avec Merrick. J'ignore le sens de ses paroles mais son ton n'est pas aussi mielleux que celui sur lequel elle s'adresse à moi. On dirait qu'elle crache presque.

Les deux filles se lèvent aussitôt pour sortir du bassin avec un ennui à peine dissimulé. Je détourne les yeux. Ces ohmsiennes sont suffisamment monstrueuses en temps normal, je ne tiens pas à vérifier ce que ça donne, _nues_. J'attends qu'elles sortent une à une sans se presser et je perçois les coups d'œil appuyés de chacune d'entre elle.

\- N'aie pas peur de nous, siffle la voix de Cato, même si nous sommes _différentes_.

\- J'ai pas peur.

J'ai menti d'une voix vacillante et elle se contente de me sourire sans commenter la crédibilité de ma réponse.

\- Il y a des vêtements sur l'étagère et tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin dans les flacons.

Je laisse naviguer mon regard sur le décor. C'est aussi kitsch et richement décoré que le salon d'où nous venons. Je dois admettre que le quartier des esclaves ohmsiens est nettement plus confortable et luxueux que tout ce que j'ai jamais connu jusqu'ici. Je comprends que la domination saïyenne n'est pas aussi franche que d'habitude. En temps normal, les saïyens concèdent très peu de privilèges aux races des planètes colonisées. A l'image de leur Prince, ils aiment rappeler leur puissance en toutes circonstances; ils aiment rappeler qu'ils sont les maîtres, et ça implique d'imposer des conditions misérables à ceux qu'ils ont vaincus. Ici, le traitement des esclaves laisse entendre qu'ils ont un peu plus de droits qu'ailleurs, que peut-être la domination saïyenne est un peu plus vacillante qu'ailleurs.

Mes yeux finissent leur tour d'observation en retombant sur la géante féline à côté de moi. Son sourire ne l'a pas quittée et à nouveau, j'ai le désagréable sentiment que ce bassin d'eau fumante pourrait aussi bien être une marmite dans laquelle elle s'apprête à me faire bouillir.

\- Nous sommes rrraaavviiis de t'avoir parmi nous, Bulma.

Sa phrase me fait frissonner imperceptiblement. Elle a dit ces mots comme si j'étais personnellement attendue, comme si j'étais une bonne nouvelle. Elle n'en dit pas plus et repart vers l'entrée d'un pas cliquetant de breloques.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, fais nous signe, conclut-elle avant de sortir et de refermer précautionneusement la porte derrière elle.

Je me masse les paupières. Il se passe quelque chose mais je ne veux pas savoir. Pas tout de suite. J'ai besoin de ce bain. J'ai besoin de calme et de sérénité. Une minute. J'ai besoin d'une minute sans question et sans angoisse.

Les ohmsiens sont flippants mais le bain est un pur délice. L'eau fumante engourdit tous mes muscles en un instant et je me laisse même aller à somnoler légèrement. Tout est silencieux et agréable pour une fois.

J'essaye de me vider la tête mais l'image de Gokû finit par revenir dans mon esprit alerte. Où est-il ? Est-il toujours en vie ? Je dois le retrouver. Absolument. En dehors du fait que c'est mon ami et que je lui dois la vie, mon destin n'avancera jamais dans le bon sens sans lui. Il est la carte maîtresse de mon avenir. Je doute maintenant que Végéta soit vraiment volontaire pour se lancer à sa recherche. Je dois le convaincre, le pousser.

Mais la situation avec les saïyens reste tendue. Très tendue. Végéta ne m'a pas menti, ses officiers me sont éminemment hostiles. Je le perçois à chaque seconde passée avec eux. D'ailleurs après notre discussion, j'ai repris un à un tous mes réflexes d'esclave docile dans l'espoir de m'assurer un semblant de sécurité parmi eux et auprès de Végéta, puisque c'est la seule solution. Je joue le jeu. Végéta aussi.

Fidèle à sa promesse, il ne m'accorde pas plus d'attention qu'à un meuble. En retour, je veille à ce que mon comportement colle aux explications qu'il a données à ses sujets : je suis son esclave. Je le vouvoie en public, je me fonds dans son ombre, je me plaque au mur sur le passage de saïyens, je baisse les yeux quand on me parle et évidemment, je me tais tant qu'on ne me demande rien. Ça m'écorche, je dois dire, mais pas autant qu'un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Je ne fais vraiment pas ça de gaieté de cœur, je fais ça parce que j'ai la _trouille. _Parce que j'ai envie de sauver mon cul. Parce que, même si ça fait chier, j'ai encore l'impression de faire semblant, alors que si ça tourne mal, je pourrais bien me retrouver à _vraiment _redevenir un meuble.

C'est comme nager parmi les requins. C'est exactement ça. Les requins sont partout. Ils m'épient, ils n'ignorent rien de ma présence. Pour l'instant, ils sont calmes, tout juste méfiants, mais à tout instant, je sais qu'ils peuvent fondre sur moi pour me mettre en pièce. Et je n'ai aucun moyen de m'éloigner d'eux ou de regagner la terre ferme. Je me contente d'attendre un miracle en essayant tant bien que mal de passer inaperçue.

Et j'ai maintenant l'impression oppressante que des poissons-chats carnivores se sont mêlés aux requins dernièrement.

Ces ruminations me rendent nerveuse et dissipent tout le plaisir de ma petite baignade. Je me décide donc à sortir pour m'habiller.

J'observe un instant silencieusement les vêtements qu'on m'a réservés. Quelque chose ne va pas. Je soulève le tissu ohmsien et je m'aperçois avec surprise qu'en fait de tissu, c'est un genre de voilage aux couleurs cuivrés. C'est un peu kitsch. Façon ohmsienne j'imagine. Tant qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un pagne à paillettes… Sur une planète aussi grise, j'imagine que les habitants ont envie d'un peu de couleurs. Restons positive. Le « voile » est en fait une tunique longue. Je l'écarte en quête des « vrais » vêtements que je suis censée porter en dessous.

Il n'y en a pas. Quasiment pas. Tout ce qu'il y a, ce sont des sous-vêtements en spandex sombre. Mon cœur s'arrête. Ils ont juste oublié les vêtements.

Je me tortille dans ma serviette avec indécision. Je balaye la pièce du regard. Pas un seul peignoir bien sûr.

J'ai survécu à Nappa, j'ai survécu à Raditz, j'ai survécu à Végéta même, j'ai survécu à la horde saïyenne aussi, alors… j'imagine que je vais pouvoir survivre 10 minutes dans cette tenue, le temps qu'on me fournisse les vêtements qui manquent. J'enfile les sous-vêtements et la tunique transparente par-dessus.

J'observe le résultat dans le miroir. Si je ramène les pans de la tunique contre moi et que je les garde serrés contre mon corps, je suis à peu près à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Ça me donne une démarche ridicule mais c'est temporaire.

Je sors dans le couloir désert et, rasant les murs, je regagne le salon où j'ai rejoint Cato à mon arrivée. J'ouvre timidement la porte et je passe juste la tête par l'entrebâillement.

Cato est assise là, à un petit bureau dans le coin et elle discute à voix basse avec Merrick l'ohmsien à paillettes. Il me tourne le dos avachi sur une chaise en face d'elle.

Je m'éclaircis la voix pour attirer l'attention de Cato. Elle lève des yeux surpris vers moi et, évidemment Merrick se retourne également dans ma direction.

\- Il y a un problème.

Cato fronce les sourcils et se lève pour me rejoindre avec empressement.

\- Un problème ? demande-t-elle avec inquiétude.

\- Les vêtements… Il manque les vêtements.

Malgré ma réticence, elle force l'ouverture complète de la porte pour me contempler. Je la laisse m'observer un instant avec préoccupation.

\- Vous voyez… Il manque…

\- C'est charrrmant, susurre-t-elle d'une voix suave.

Elle se tourne vers Merrick pour l'inviter à constater par lui-même.

\- Parfait, confirme distraitement Merrick depuis l'autre côté de la pièce.

\- Mais… Il faut que je mette autre chose par-dessus… On voit tout !

Je commence à m'énerver. Je ne remarque qu'à cet instant que Cato n'est elle-même pas vraiment habillée, mais elle, elle est couverte d'une sorte de fourrure qui la protège du froid et des regards.

\- On ne voit pas "tout", on devine, c'est le principe… Les hommes adorent deviner, explique Cato avec un air complice qui m'exaspère.

Je me sens subitement affolée.

\- Je ne suis pas… Je ne sais pas ce qu'on vous a raconté mais je ne suis pas une courtisane, je suis ingénieur de son Altesse.

Le statut de courtisane est loin d'être méprisé dans toutes les cultures. Pour la plupart des races, c'est un métier comme un autre. Chacun vend ses talents et ce que la nature lui a donné pour survivre. C'est une conception que j'ai jamais vraiment assimilé quand j'étais esclave. Je reste terrienne, alors soyons clairs, une courtisane, c'est une pute. J'aurais toujours du mal à considérer que c'est un métier comme un autre et mon indignation transpire dans mes paroles.

Cato éclate simplement de rire et Merrick ricane à son tour derrière elle. Leur réaction m'irrite et me déroute. Je me sens vulnérable, à la merci de leur bonne volonté et en même temps, une colère sourde rampe en moi sous le coup de l'humiliation. Cato reprend son souffle et son regard s'adoucit.

\- Nous savons que tu n'es pas une courtisane, tu es un peu plus n'est-ce pas ? reprend-t-elle d'une voix caressante.

\- Un peu plus ?

Le souffle me manque. _Un peu plus. _De quoi est-elle en train de me parler ? Devant mon air incrédule, l'ohmsienne échange un coup d'œil furtif avec son compagnon.

\- Nous savons qui tu es, terrienne, lâche Merrick d'une voix subitement sérieuse.

\- Ou qui tu es censée être, rectifie Cato.

Sous le coup de la stupeur, je laisse retomber les pans de ma tunique que j'ai gardés serrés contre moi. Leurs paroles m'embarrassent encore plus que ma tenue maintenant et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir comprendre. Dans le doute, je préfère rester prudente.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes en train d'imaginer, je ne suis pas une courtisane et je ne peux pas me balader comme ça ici.

Cato serre les lèvres et plisse les yeux avec méfiance.

\- C'est tout ce que nous avons ici, répond-t-elle finalement, comme tu le vois, nous ne portons pas grand-chose nous-même…

Elle croise tranquillement les bras et penche la tête de côté sans me lâcher des yeux.

\- Mais tu peux demander des vêtements à ton maître saïyen, il en a sûrement, lui, ajoute-t-elle avec défi.

_Chiotte. _Est-ce qu'il n'existe pas des gens normaux ici ?

\- Parlant de ça, reprend Merrick de sa voix grave, il t'a fait demander. Je dois t'accompagner jusqu'à lui.

Tout le monde a fait un jour ce rêve épouvantable de se retrouver nu dans une foule. Moi, en tout cas, je l'ai fait, cet horrible cauchemar. Jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'il puisse devenir réalité. C'est pourtant l'impression que j'ai en suivant le tigre à paillette qui marche devant moi dans les couloirs sombres de la forteresse ohmsienne pour rejoindre Végéta. Je serre le voile de ma tunique autour de mon corps en espérant rendre le tissu le plus opaque possible pour dissimuler mon corps. Je sais que c'est peine perdue mais je suis incapable de prendre un air décontracté alors que je suis littéralement en train de me balader publiquement _en sous-vêtements_ dans un QG saïyen.

Toujours ce même sentiment que, quand on croit que les choses ne peuvent pas empirer, le destin s'amuse beaucoup à vous démontrer le contraire.

En plus, honnêtement, il fait froid ici. Il gèle. Le climat pourri d'Ohms imprègne d'humidité et de courants d'air sournois la forteresse où les saïyens se sont installés. Et je n'ai _pas _de fourrure.

Le premier soldat saïyen qu'on croise ne m'accorde même pas un coup d'œil. Je trotte dans l'ombre géante de Merrick, et le saïyen n'a même pas dû vraiment remarquer ma présence. Bizarrement, ça me rassure un peu.

Je rase les murs enroulés dans ce tissu de rideau ridicule. Je m'aperçois que Merrick me lance des regards furtifs et semble amusé de mon comportement un peu grotesque. Ça me met soudainement hors de moi.

\- Je ne suis pas une courtisane.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de marteler cette vérité pour la millième fois, comme une incantation censée améliorer magiquement ma situation ridicule.

\- Peu importe, répond l'ohmsien calmement, tu dois ta survie et ton pouvoir au fait que le prince te trouve à son goût. C'est le même principe. Il faut continuer à lui plaire.

Je sursaute à ces paroles. Au fait qu'elles sont vraies. Au fait qu'il sache tout ça. Comment peut-il savoir quoi que ce soit sur moi ? Nous sommes à des milliers de kilomètres de la Terre. Dieu, j'ignorais jusqu'à l'existence de cette planète il y a seulement une semaine, comment cet ohmsien pourrait-il savoir quoi que ce soit sur ma vie _intime _? L'indignation me submerge.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu sais de mon histoire de toute façon ?

Il cesse de marcher subitement et se tourne vers moi en plissant les yeux. Il est si immense par rapport à moi, je suis obligée de lever la tête pour le regarder en face. Il a pris une expression sérieuse qui lui donne un air effrayant maintenant et je regrette de lui avoir parlé avec tant d'emportement tout d'un coup.

\- Tu as été son esclave. Longtemps. Il a presque tué le Seigneur Nappa pour toi, il s'est séparé de son intendante pour toi, il a puni tous ceux qui ont cherché à te nuire et il t'a laissée partir. A combien de femmes crois-tu qu'il a accordé autant d'attention ? grogne-t-il à mi-voix.

Ma bouche s'entrouvre sous le choc d'entendre ce que je viens d'entendre. Je ne sais pas ce qui me choque le plus. La liste des prétendues générosités de Végéta, ou le fait que l'ohmsien les connaissent toutes aussi précisément.

\- Tu es sa femme, n'est-ce pas ? Celle de la vision ? ajoute-t-il sur un ton plein d'espoir.

L'évidence me frappe soudainement. Je réalise à quel point je n'ai rien compris toutes ces années. Les esclaves communiquent entre eux bien au-delà de ce que j'ai toujours soupçonné. Il n'y a jamais de longues discussion, jamais d'échanges d'informations officielles mais ils se _parlent_ en privé. Dès qu'ils sont deux ou trois et qu'ils se font suffisamment confiance, évidemment, ils _parlent_.

Surtout quand ils sont de la même race et qu'ils sont les seuls à utiliser la même langue, c'est tellement facile. Je n'ai jamais compris ça parce que personne ne m'a jamais fait confiance, tout simplement. Parce que je suis une terrienne, race hautement suspecte au travers de l'univers, parce que, de ce fait, personne ne m'a jamais jugée suffisamment fiable pour se lier avec moi et me _parler_ toutes ces années.

Et n'ayant jamais travaillé avec d'autres terriens, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de me rendre compte que les esclaves colportaient les renseignements qu'ils récoltaient dans leur service. Quand ils changent de maîtres ou d'affectations, quand ils croisent ceux d'une autre Maison que la leur, l'information circule. Quand ils laissent trainer leurs oreilles et entendent les conversations des saïyens, ils apprennent des choses. Et voilà comment l'univers est devenu l'équivalent d'un village de commères, voilà comment les ohmsiens n'ignorent rien de mon histoire et imaginent sans l'ombre d'un doute que je suis la femme de la vision.

Cette idée me glace. D'abord parce que m'apercevoir que ma vie est une affaire quasiment publique génère un malaise incontrôlable en moi, mais aussi parce que je prends conscience que la prémonition de Bardock me met au centre des préoccupations du monde saïyen, elle fait de moi une menace pour eux et un messie pour leurs ennemis. Et je sais que ça, c'est très mauvais pour la santé.

\- Je ne suis pas cette femme. Il… Nous… Cette vision n'est qu'une superstition…

L'ohmsien écoute mon objection attentivement et sourit malicieusement.

\- Les superstitions peuvent être aussi puissantes que les vérités, souligne-t-il, mais, de toute façon, Bardock ne s'est jamais trompé dans ses prémonitions. Si tu survis, je suis sûr que tu seras celle qui nous débarrassera des saïyens.

Je déglutis péniblement. Ce que Merrick me dit est juste sur un point. Que Bardock raconte des conneries ou qu'il voit juste, peu importe. La vérité, c'est que tout le monde y croit et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire contre ça.

\- Le Prince va nous attendre maintenant, allons-y, conclut l'ohmsien.

Nous repartons d'un pas rapide et je n'ose même plus protester. Je me contente de serrer le tissu léger de la tunique contre moi, comme s'il avait la moindre chance de me réchauffer. Je rive mes yeux au sol en captant quelques coups d'œil des soldats de plus en plus nombreux que nous croisons.

Je suis moins focalisée sur ma tenue grotesque maintenant. Maintenant, ce qui agite mon esprit, _vraiment_, c'est ce qui va se passer quand Végéta découvrira que les ohmsiens… Que tous ceux qui cherchent à abattre sa race reposent tous leurs espoirs sur moi et me poussent vers lui. Est-ce qu'il va s'en apercevoir d'ailleurs ? Sûrement, il est si rusé avec ses airs de ne jamais faire attention à rien. C'est difficile de lui cacher des choses et la méthode des ohmsiens, qui consiste à me déguiser en courtisane, n'est pas franchement discrète.

Et si c'est pas Végéta qui s'en rend compte, ce sera l'un de ses officiers. Ils veulent déjà ma peau, ils sont méfiants et attentifs à tout ce qui me concerne. Alors que se passera-t-il ? Exactement ce contre quoi Végéta m'a mise en garde. Je serai assassinée ou il se débarrassera de moi lui-même. Ça ne sera pas long, c'est sûr.

C'est désespérant. Si j'avais au moins la moindre idée de la façon d'éliminer les saïyens une fois pour toute, comme je suis censée le faire si l'on croit cette vision de merde. Non, non, j'ai tous les inconvénients et aucun avantage.

Tout d'un coup, Merrick me tire de mes méditations anxieuses en me saisissant le poignet pour me forcer à mettre un genou à terre. Sans que je m'en rende compte, nous sommes arrivés dans une grande salle au centre de laquelle trône une table gigantesque. Debout devant elle, plusieurs officiers saïyens discutent autour de Végéta.

Je baisse aussitôt la tête, non seulement pour veiller à garder mon rôle d'esclave docile mais aussi parce que je ne veux pas lire dans leurs yeux leur surprise de me voir dans une telle tenue. Pourtant je ne peux ignorer que les discussions s'interrompent à mesure que les gens présents prennent conscience de ma présence.

Une seconde, le silence est total. Je ferme les yeux. J'étais censée être son _ingénieur_, c'était ma couverture pour rester auprès de lui. Quel crédit maintenant que je me pavane façon reine de Saba ? D'ailleurs, j'arrive même plus à me sentir honteuse d'être si légèrement vêtue, c'est la peur qui me torture maintenant.

\- Tu as tort d'avoir peur d'eux, c'est eux qui ont peur de toi, murmure Merrick qui est agenouillé à côté de moi.

_Va te faire foutre. _C'est tellement facile de ne pas avoir peur quand on est une montagne de muscles de trois mètres avec des crocs et des griffes comme des rasoirs, quand on est au milieu des siens en sachant qu'ils seront toujours là pour veiller au grain.

\- Relevez-vous ! crache la voix de Végéta.

Nous obéissons. Je tremble un peu et je dois déployer un effort prodigieux pour redresser la tête et le regarder. J'évite de croiser les yeux des autres officiers cependant et je serre pathétiquement les pans de la tunique sur mon corps. Végéta me toise d'un œil noir et se tourne vers Merrick.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement ? aboie-t-il à l'attention de l'ohmsien.

\- Altesse, ce sont des vêtements ohmsiens. Nous n'avons rien d'autre… Nous avons pensé que vos soldats n'apprécieraient pas qu'elle porte le même uniforme qu'eux… C'est une esclave, après tout.

Végéta fronce les sourcils d'un air offensé. Je lis son hésitation, ce connard de Merrick a bien joué sa carte.

\- Ce qu'il dit est juste, Altesse, intervient l'un des officiers, ce serait offensant qu'elle porte notre uniforme. Elle est si… faible. Je ne vois pas le problème de la laisser comme ça, après tout ?

Je sursaute à cette proposition. Celui qui a parlé est le même qui paraissait être le chef quand nous sommes arrivé. Son nom est Litché. C'est un connard évidemment. Non, c'est le chef des connards. Et bien sûr, il ne m'aime pas. Il a peur de Végéta mais il me déteste. Je vois bien qu'il guette sournoisement la réaction de son prince à sa proposition.

\- J'ai besoin d'elle et j'ai pas envie que l'un de vos abrutis la prennent pour une courtisane et me l'abîme, grogne Végéta avec humeur.

\- Altesse…

Litché s'interrompt sous le regard furieux de Végéta. Il s'apprêtait à objecter quelque chose mais finalement il se tait. Je vois bien qu'il le fait de mauvaise grâce. Je vois bien qu'il est lui-même en colère. Son œil glisse sur moi avec un dédain assassin qui me glace le sang. Ce type est dangereux, je le sens. Tout le monde est dangereux ici. Je suis entourée de fous dangereux si je résume. Je me souviens que je nage au milieu des requins.

\- Je veux que vous lui confectionniez des _vrais vêtements_. Normaux. Vous avez du tissu, vous avez des couturières, démerdez-vous ! siffle Végéta d'un ton menaçant.

Comme un gros hypocrite qu'il est, Merrick baisse docilement la tête pour marquer que ces ordres seront exécutés. Visiblement pressé de clore l'incident, Végéta s'adresse alors aux officiers.

\- Allons voir le vaisseau, maintenant, marmonne-t-il.

Il traverse la pièce et je m'écarte de son chemin avec empressement. Il en profite pour me fusiller du regard au passage comme si j'étais responsable de la situation. Je me mords la langue pour m'imposer de me taire. Merrick et moi emboitons le pas des saïyens.

\- Il est jaloux, hein ? chuchote l'ohmsien malicieusement.

\- Ta gueule.

\- Cato sera contente, elle avait des doutes, reprend-t-il sans s'émouvoir.

\- Des doutes ? Des doutes sur quoi ?

\- Des doutes sur toi. Elle trouvait que tu n'avais pas le profil pour être celle de la prophétie mais tu es bien la femme de Végéta, explique-t-il tranquillement.

\- Certainement pas.

\- Il tient à toi et c'est totalement inespéré pour un Prince saïyen, c'est suffisant à mes yeux, insiste Merrick en haussant les épaules avec un demi-sourire.

\- Vous êtes tous des malades, je veux rentrer chez moi.

Sa _femme_ ou quel que soit le terme. Sa partenaire, sa petite copine, sa concubine, sa maîtresse. N'importe, si j'étais vraiment ça, jamais il n'envisagerait une seconde de me _vendre,_ voire de me tuer, juste pour atteindre le but qu'il s'est fixé. Mais je renonce à raconter cette partie de l'histoire à ce croisement homme-tigre. Je lui jette un coup d'œil tandis que nous marchons humblement à distance des officiers saïyens qui marmonnent entre eux à voix basse.

Personne ne prête vraiment attention à nous et je remarque que le traitement des esclaves ici est vraiment beaucoup plus clément que celui que j'ai connu sur Végitasei ou dans la suite du Prince. On ne nous aurait jamais permis de discuter comme nous sommes en train de le faire. Je réalise que n'importe qui pourrait nous entendre parler.

Et subitement, l'air satisfait de Merrick m'horripile parce qu'en réalité il met ma vie en danger avec ses conneries et il n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

\- En tout cas, je te rappelle qu'en attendant de provoquer l'extermination de la race saïyenne, je suis à la merci du premier soldat venu alors ce serait pas mal d'être discret.

J'ai baissé la voix cette fois-ci pour éviter que quelqu'un ne capte mes paroles. L'ohmsien baisse des yeux graves sur moi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas petite terrienne, je suis là pour veiller que personne ne te fasse du mal, réplique-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

\- Oh.

Honnêtement, qu'il me dit ne me rassure qu'à moitié. Parce que, même s'il fait presque trois mètres de haut, je vois difficilement comment il pourrait me protéger des saïyens. Il est un esclave après tout, et il y a une raison à cela. Et son pagne à paillettes continue à me faire douter de son potentiel de combat. Je me mords la lèvre pour dissimuler mon incrédulité.

\- Essayons quand même d'être discrets, hein ?

Il ne répond même pas. Nous arrivons dans un hangar sombre après avoir monté des volées de marches gigantesques. Tout est démesuré pour moi ici. Les ohmsiens sont si grands évidemment. Les corridors sont interminables et les marches d'escalier trop hautes. Je suis un peu essoufflée quand nous pénétrons dans le hangar à la suite des saïyens. Quelqu'un a actionné un interrupteur qui illumine un à un des néons bourdonnant fixés au plafond.

Sans grande surprise, le hangar est pharaonique. Il y a quelques vaisseaux garés en rang. Rien d'impressionnant. Je les compte instinctivement. Il y en a sept. De tailles différentes et à usage différent. L'un d'eux est particulièrement grand en comparaison des autres. Je sais que c'est un transporteur. Il y a aussi deux patrouilleurs minuscules avec leurs canons menaçants. Je n'ai pas le temps d'identifier les autres.

\- Bulma ! aboie la voix de Végéta.

J'ai horreur quand il m'appelle comme si j'étais son chien. Mais j'obéis bien sûr. Je contourne les officiers avec prudence pour me présenter à lui. Je n'oublie pas la foutue génuflexion et je mets un genou à terre.

\- Nous allons prendre celui-là, indique Végéta à Litché.

\- Un éclaireur ? C'est pas un peu risqué ? répond l'officier.

\- Je dois aller sur Mû explique Végéta, le plus tôt sera le mieux et la Horde me cherche toujours.

J'ai toujours un genou à terre sur le sol gelé du hangar. Je maudis Végéta qui ne juge même pas bon de m'autoriser à me relever. Mais la conversation éveille mon intérêt subitement.

\- Vous tenez donc toujours à y aller vous-même ? reprend Litché. Vous pourriez rester ici à l'abri et…

\- Tu crois vraiment que ça m'intéresse de rester à l'abri ? glapit Végéta.

Je m'aperçois qu'il n'est pas question de Gokû et je relève la tête. Je devrais pas, mais je brûle d'envie de savoir ce que Végéta a l'intention de faire à son sujet. Il ne me regarde pas et continue à discuter avec son officier.

_\- Je _vais à Mû. Je dois en savoir plus sur les déplacements du lézard, c'est _moi_ qui le tuerais… Maintenant que je n'ai plus le fils de Bardock, j'aurais besoin de renfort.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur nous pour organiser ça depuis Ohms, Altesse.

Je tressaille. Qu'est-ce que ces abrutis sont en train de dire ? Ils vont attaquer Freezer seuls ? Sans même Gokû ? C'est donc ça ? Il a renoncé à Gokû ? Je me mords la langue pour continuer à me taire en ignorant le froid glacial qui m'a saisie.

Végéta semble soucieux quand même. Il peut, ce connard. Je suis sûre qu'il envoie ses hommes à la mort, sans même sourciller. Il ne tuera jamais Freezer, j'en suis convaincue. Mon cœur devient lourd à l'idée que je ne reverrai peut-être jamais Trunks. Ni Gokû. Ni mes parents. Je soupire sans m'en rendre compte.

Végéta semble alors se souvenir de ma présence et m'autorise à me relever d'un hochement de tête.

\- Elle va m'accompagner, elle fera la maintenance et la navigation jusqu'à Mû, annonce-t-il en me pointant du doigt.

Litché hausse des sourcils incrédules et tout d'un coup tous les officiers présents se tournent vers moi.

\- Prépare ce vaisseau pour notre voyage, ordonne Végéta en s'adressant à moi.

Je baisse la tête en signe d'obéissance. Toute l'attention est focalisée sur moi et je comprends que pas un de ces connards n'avait cru Végéta quand il leur a dit que j'étais son ingénieur. Ça attise ma haine pour eux. Evidemment, aucun de ces crétins n'a cru que j'étais vraiment ingénieur. Et même si le costume ohmsien n'a pas aidé à mon crédit, leur incrédulité sur mes compétences intellectuelles me fait bondir.

Mais ce sentiment recule très vite devant un autre, plus intense : la peur. Parce que oui, c'est flagrant maintenant, leurs yeux suspicieux me disent tous la même chose. Pas un de ces abrutis n'est dupe du jeu que Végéta et moi prétendons jouer. Ils n'osent rien dire pour l'instant par crainte de leur Prince mais je perçois leur inquiétude grandissante à me voir naviguer dans le paysage. Ils deviennent fébriles. Ils ont bien compris que, même si je suis un ingénieur hors pair, ma présence aux côtés du Prince n'est en fait due qu'à ce lien inexplicable et bizarre entre lui et moi.

Je sais parfaitement que mon existence est un défi aux règles de fonctionnement de la culture saïyenne. Je suis faible mais je suis vivante. Il a couché avec moi mais je ne suis pas une courtisane. Je lui ai donné un fils mais je ne suis pas une saïyenne. Je n'ai aucune valeur mais il m'a sauvée la vie. Je suis une terrienne mais il me confie des responsabilités.

Je ne ressemble à rien et je n'ai aucune place dans le monde des saïyens. Je n'en revendique aucune d'ailleurs, si on me demandait mon avis, mais je suis là, comme une injure et une menace à leur ordre établi.

Ils me regardent maintenant avec plus de méfiance encore. Les requins commencent à s'agiter.

**ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	23. Chapter 23

_Hei. Surmenage et Vacances (dans l'ordre) m'ont fait prendre un peu de retard (et de recul) pour cette update. Pardon à ceux qui l'ont peut-être attendue. Pas de promesse pour la prochaine, je fais de mon mieux._

_Merci les reviews/followers/favoriters._

_Enjoy_

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

J'ai profité d'être seule dans le hangar à vaisseaux pour grimper jusqu'à la lucarne et observer les environs de la forteresse ohmsienne. Je fais ça de temps en temps. Il n'y a quasiment aucun risque qu'on me surprenne parce que j'ai peu de visite et que, de toute façon, le moindre bruit fait écho ici, ce qui me permet d'être avertie dès que quelqu'un actionne la porte.

Mon regard navigue rêveusement sur le paysage lugubre qui s'offre à moi. Ohms est une planète grise au climat morose. Je me demande même s'il y a un soleil quelque part par ici et en tout cas, le ciel constamment couvert ne répond jamais à la question. La journée, il pleut à peu près tout le temps, la nuit, il gèle. Aujourd'hui, l'air est saturé d'une brume poisseuse qui imprègne tout d'une humidité invisible.

La planète entière semble recouverte de chaines de montagnes aux formes torturées, et de temps à autres, des petits tremblements de terre nous rappellent qu'il s'en fabrique de nouvelles.

La forteresse où nous sommes a donc été construite à flanc de montagne et elle surplombe une vallée au relief accidenté. Vraisemblablement, la bâtisse était une base ohmsienne à l'origine et elle a dû être réquisitionnée par les saïyens. Elle est plutôt bien située. Isolée, elle permet de surveiller les environs à des kilomètres à la ronde. Surtout, sa situation ne laisse aucune place à un projet d'évasion.

Mon esprit tire cette conclusion pour la centième fois, sans même que j'ai eu conscience d'envisager de m'enfuir. En tout cas, ce décor sinistre me rappelle à chaque fois que je n'ai aucune envie de moisir ici jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je dois retrouver Gokû.

Ça fait maintenant plus d'une semaine que nous sommes arrivés. Sept foutus jours. J'ai passé chacun d'entre eux ici, dans ce garage, à préparer le vaisseau comme Végéta me l'a « ordonné ». Mais la vérité, c'est que cette tâche m'a pris en tout et pour tout à peine trois journées. Quand j'ai eu fini, je l'ai fait savoir à « Son Altesse » de mon cul et depuis, nous sommes toujours là. J'attends chaque matin qu'on me dise d'embarquer pour quitter ce misérable caillou, mais non. Au lieu de ça, j'ai été assignée à la maintenance de tous les vaisseaux parqués ici… Comme une vulgaire… Mécano. Une esclave, quoi.

J'ignore pourquoi on ne part pas, j'ignore si on va même vraiment partir un jour. J'ignore tout en fait, et ça me rend dingue, d'autant que chaque jour qui passe réduit mes espoirs de retrouver Gokû.

Je ne peux même pas demander à Végéta, nous ne sommes jamais seuls et ce n'est pas vraiment le rôle d'une esclave d'exiger des comptes auprès de son maître. Je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement. J'ai même envisagé qu'il se barre sans moi et qu'il me laisse ici, aux bons soins des ohmsiens. Il en serait capable cet enfoiré. La frustration et l'angoisse me rongent. Mille questions tournent en boucle dans mon crâne agité.

Je redescends habilement de la lucarne en sautant à terre. Lorsque mes pieds touchent le sol, le choc mat retentit dans tout le garage. Les soldats saïyens qui travaillent ici en temps normal ont été trop ravis de me déléguer toutes leurs besognes et ils m'abandonnent volontiers, seule pendant des heures dans ce hangar glacial planté au sommet de la forteresse.

Leur présence m'insupporte de toute façon, c'est un arrangement qui me convient. Pour être franche, il me conviendrait mieux avec un peu de chauffage. Obéissant aux ordres, les ohmsiens m'ont cousu des vêtements plus normaux que ceux avec lesquels ils avaient eu l'idée de me déguiser en premier lieu. J'ai aussi demandé un manteau que je suis obligée de garder sur le dos en permanence dans cet endroit polaire. L'ensemble est, évidemment, décoré de ces énervantes petites broderies à paillettes que les hommes-tigres ne peuvent s'empêcher de coudre partout, et ça suffit tout juste à me réchauffer. Climat pourri. Planète pourrie.

Je m'assois à même le sol, au milieu d'une multitude de pièces métalliques. J'ai passé mon après-midi à démonter minutieusement un appareil prélevé sur l'un des vaisseaux pour étudier son fonctionnement. C'est ma nouvelle marotte pour tuer le temps et mes méditations nauséabondes. _Bricoler._

Ça occupe ma cervelle infatigable et je dois dire qu'elle se délecte de tout ce qu'elle découvre sur la technologie saïyenne.

Les saïyens ne sont pas de grands savants, ils ne l'ont jamais été et je suis sûre qu'ils ne revendiquent même pas cette vertu. Mais ils ont visité tant de planète, et réduit en esclavage tant de civilisations, que leur technologie est un amalgame fabuleux des inventions les plus géniales de l'univers. C'est à couper le souffle et pour une fois, je dois admettre que nombre de ces trouvailles me laissent perplexe. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurai bien été prête à passer une année entière enfermée ici à examiner tous ces petits bijoux. En d'autres circonstances...

Je suspends mon geste, une pince à la main. Une année? 365 jours? Dix années ? Une vie entière ? Et si Végéta avait l'intention de m'abandonner ici pour essayer de vaincre son lézard de l'espace ? Et si le lézard le tuait ? Et si tout le monde oubliait mon existence sur cette planète pourrie au milieu des hommes-tigres ? Et Trunks ?

Je secoue la tête. Végéta ne ferait pas ça, n'est-ce pas ?… Pourtant il a dit qu'il serait prêt à me _vendre. _Me vendre, m'abandonner, après tout, qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre ? Il n'a plus vraiment besoin de moi dans le fond. Il a été assez généreux pour me sauver la mise jusqu'ici, mais finalement, c'était toujours plus ou moins pour s'assurer la loyauté de Gokû, si on y réfléchit bien. Et s'il s'agissait juste de se faire une petite terrienne aux cheveux bleus, je suis sûre qu'il saura retrouver son bonheur sans problème le jour où je ne serais plus là.

Et puis, il joue trop bien son rôle de Maître indifférent. Il m'ignore la plupart du temps, il garde même ses distances. Je le croise rarement et on a dû échanger cinq phrases en une semaine. Nan. Définitivement, ce mec est une ordure et je dois rester sur mes gardes, je ne dois pas lui laisser croire qu'il va se débarrasser de moi aussi facilement après m'avoir mise dans ce merdier. Je dois lui rappeler ma présence, je dois lui faire savoir que je fais encore partie de l'équation…. Ceci étant, je ne vois pas trop comment m'y prendre.

L'écho de la porte qui se referme me tire de mes réflexions. Je lève la tête distraitement, m'attendant à voir l'un des soldats saïyens qui fréquentent habituellement le garage. Mais je ne reconnais pas la silhouette qui marche vers moi d'un pas désinvolte. Je plisse les yeux avec méfiance, ma pince toujours à la main.

Ma mâchoire se crispe en réalisant qu'il s'agit de Litché. Il me fixe tranquillement et s'avance jusqu'à se poster devant moi. Une boule se forme dans mon estomac et je reste tétanisée un instant.

\- Tu ne me salues pas ? demande-t-il sévèrement.

Evidemment. Je me relève hâtivement pour me mettre en position de génuflexion, tête courbée. Je l'entends renifler avec dédain.

\- Lève-toi, crache-t-il à mi-voix.

Je m'exécute. Il est un peu plus grand que Végéta, pas autant que Gokû. Je déglutis péniblement avant de lever les yeux vers lui. J'ai la bouche sèche. Il me sourit avec mépris.

\- On croirait presque que tu n'as pas l'habitude de rendre hommage à tes maîtres saïyens, souligne-t-il.

\- Je… J'étais en train de… Perdue dans mes pensées. Toutes mes excuses, Seigneur Litché.

Il croise les bras en haussant un sourcil. Il me toise silencieusement un instant. L'inquiétude m'étreint au point que je brûle d'envie de reculer. J'arrive à rester incroyablement immobile.

\- Le Prince avait un très fidèle lieutenant, explique-t-il subitement. Un peu turbulent… Mais le plus loyal de ses hommes. Il le servait depuis son enfance. Il s'appelait Nappa, tu l'as connu ?

Le nom de Nappa me glace un peu plus et je m'efforce désespérément de ne manifester aucun sentiment. Je me contente de ciller.

\- Oui… Je… l'ai croisé.

Quelle autre réponse donner ? Dire l'inverse n'aurait pas été crédible bien sûr. Pourquoi me parle-t-il de Nappa tout d'un coup? Ça me terrorise comme le souvenir de ce qu'il m'a fait et je suis obligée de baisser les yeux.

\- Végéta n'est pas très patient en temps normal, mais avec Nappa, c'était différent. Nappa pouvait faire un nombre incroyable de conneries mais le prince n'a jamais été suffisamment excédé pour se séparer de lui et je crois même que, d'une manière inexplicable, il s'était attaché à lui, reprend Litché pensivement.

Je fixe le sol avec attention. Je sens l'œil du saïyen glisser sur moi, observant mes réactions, aux aguets. Mon souffle se fait court.

\- Eh bien figure-toi que Nappa s'est pris d'affection pour l'une des femmes de chambres de son Altesse et… Le Prince aurait pu la lui offrir, tu vois… Une femme de chambre… C'est rien pour lui, et ma foi, il faut reconnaître que ça vaut pas grand-chose. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? demande-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Je lève des yeux timorés vers lui et je hoche doucement la tête. Son regard noir me transperce. Il sourit toujours.

\- Bref, Nappa était quelqu'un de sanguin qui ne se contrôlait pas toujours et il a essayé de la prendre lui-même, cette esclave… Et tu sais ce que le Prince a fait ?

Je me mords les lèvres. Je connais l'histoire mais il a l'air d'en douter, alors je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois répondre. Heureusement, il reprend aussitôt.

\- Il a quasiment tué Nappa, conclut-il. Il l'a littéralement démoli et Nappa est devenu un légume... Il va être exécuté par notre bon Roi que ce genre de guerriers inutiles encombre.

\- Le… Son Altesse dispose de nous tous comme il l'entend.

Ma réplique est sortie toute seule, dans un souffle. Il croit m'horrifier avec cette histoire ? C'est sa race, c'est leurs règles du jeu. Ils sont aussi impitoyables entre eux qu'avec les autres races, pourquoi devrais-je m'en affliger ? Il fronce légèrement les sourcils et je regrette aussitôt d'avoir parlé.

\- C'est vrai, finit-il par répondre, ce n'est pas ça qui me choque, tu vois. Ce qui me choque, c'est qu'après autant d'années à supporter les frasques de Nappa, Végéta ait décidé de le sacrifier pour une simple _femme de chambre_. Il a préféré se retourner contre son sang plutôt que de renoncer à une vulgaire _esclave_.

Je rive à nouveau les yeux au sol. Son discours m'affole de plus en plus; je crois deviner où il veut mener sa démonstration et la panique s'insinue en moi progressivement. Quand il saisit mon menton pour me forcer à relever la tête, j'ai un hoquet de frayeur et je lâche ma pince qui résonne en tombant sur le sol. Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens.

\- C'était toi ? demande-t-il d'un ton menaçant, la femme de chambre, c'était toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne sait pas. J'en suis presque choquée. Les esclaves sont en fait bien mieux renseignés que lui et les ohmsiens savent exactement qui je suis, mais les saïyens, eux, semblent manquer d'information très précises.

\- N… Non, Seigneur… Je… Je ne suis pas femme de chambre… Je ne sais pas… Je suis ingénieur.

Il baisse les yeux sur les pièces métalliques et les outils éparpillés par terre, comme une preuve douteuse de ce que je viens de dire. Je ne suis pas femme de chambre. Sa main qui enserre mon menton descend lentement sur ma gorge. J'ai le souffle court, mon cœur va exploser.

\- C'est toi, j'en suis sûre… Tu es la femme de la prophétie… Il est même prêt à sacrifier sa race pour toi…

\- Non ! C'est faux ! Seigneur, je vous jure…

Mes mots s'étranglent dans ma gorge en même temps qu'il serre sa poigne sur mon cou. J'agrippe fébrilement son poignet pour essayer de le faire lâcher, mais sans résultat évidemment.

\- On raconte qu'il y a un bâtard princier sur la planète Terre… Tu es terrienne, n'est-ce pas ? grogne-t-il.

Le manque d'air m'empêche de répondre, je me contente de secouer vigoureusement la tête pour nier chacune de ses suppositions. Il se penche vers moi un peu plus, et ça le rend encore plus menaçant.

\- Tu partages son lit, pas vrai ?

\- Ja…mais…

J'ai expiré les deux syllabes péniblement, comme si elles pouvaient me sauver la vie. En réalité, ça le fait juste serrer un peu plus.

\- Dis-le moi ! Avoue-le ! siffle-t-il.

Je sens des larmes au coin de mes yeux et j'agrippe son poignet le plus fort possible pour me libérer.

\- Seigneur Litché, appelle une voix grave et calme derrière nous.

Il se retourne sans me lâcher et j'ouvre les yeux pour savoir si le nouvel arrivant a des chances de me sauver. C'est Merrick. Il se tient tranquillement à quelques mètres de nous, une expression impassible sur le visage.

\- Vos hommes vous attendent, annonce l'ohmsien sans émotion.

L'homme-tigre a les bras croisés et il surplombe le saïyen de plusieurs têtes. Il parle d'une voix calme mais il a quelque chose d'intimidant. Litché reporte son attention sur moi et me repousse subitement. Je trébuche en arrière et je m'étale dans un bruit métallique au milieu des pièces détachées sur le sol.

\- J'y vais, marmonne le saïyen en repartant vers la porte.

J'entends ses pas s'éloigner tandis que je reste étendue sur le dos, aspirant l'air frénétiquement en me massant la gorge. Au-dessus de moi, le plafond semble aussi haut que le ciel, ma vue se trouble légèrement. J'ai mal mais je ne sais pas exactement où, mon esprit est trop focalisé sur la nécessité d'alimenter mes poumons.

La tête de Merrick, agenouillé auprès de moi, apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Ils m'observent avec inquiétude.

\- Ça va, petite terrienne ? grogne-t-il.

\- Je dois… voir… Végéta… Seule…

\- Je vais arranger ça, répond-t-il.

Je ne voulais pas faire ça. Je ne voulais pas essayer de rencontrer Végéta « en dehors du service » mais maintenant je ressens un besoin urgent de lui parler. J'ai conscience que c'est très dangereux,

Litché vient d'ailleurs de m'en faire la démonstration éclatante. Je sens que cet enfoiré d'officier m'observe en permanence, il m'espionne même, j'en suis sûre. Je suis convaincue qu'il attend depuis notre arrivée de surprendre, entre Végéta et moi, le moindre geste qui trahirait autre chose qu'un simple rapport entre un maître saïyen et son esclave. Litché est à l'affût de n'importe quoi. Un tutoiement, un coup d'œil complice, un sourire, la moindre attention suspecte de Végéta envers moi, en résumé, une preuve qui pourra sceller sa démonstration que je suis la femme de son prince, la femme de la prophétie. Je le soupçonne d'avoir besoin de cette preuve pour rallier ses congénères à sa conviction. Quand il l'aura, ils seront tous à ses côté et il pourra m'éliminer sans craindre de représailles.

C'est pour cette raison que je n'ignore pas qu'essayer de rencontrer Végéta en privé est dangereux, mais attendre sans rien faire me paraît pire à la réflexion. Parce que Litché peut craquer et m'assassiner à tout instant. Parce qu'il est urgent que je me casse d'ici, parce qu'il est aussi impératif que j'empêche Végéta de partir sans moi, si l'idée lui était venue à l'esprit, parce qu'il faut absolument retrouver Gokû le plus vite possible. J'ai besoin de le voir.

L'autre raison qui m'a fait renoncer à essayer d'improviser un tête-à-tête avec le Prince des connards, c'est que je suis obligée de demander aux ohmsiens de m'aider pour rendre cette rencontre possible.

Jusqu'ici, j'ai patienté avec l'espoir que Végéta lui-même nous ménagerait une entrevue discrète en privé mais il ne le fait pas. Au contraire, il s'applique à m'éviter soigneusement et je dois dire que ça entretient mes doutes sur l'honnêteté de ses plans à mon sujet.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le sourire narquois qui flotte sur les lèvres-babines de Cato quand Merrick lui parle de ma requête me rappelle instantanément pourquoi je ne voulais pas leur demander de m'aider. Ses yeux félins, mi-clos, passent sur moi avec un air entendu qui m'horripile. Parce que, une fois de plus, elle croit que je suis sa _femme_. Pourquoi exiger un moment d'intimité en toute discrétion dans le cas contraire ?

Dans le fond, ce qu'elle s'imagine ne ferait pas grande différence s'il n'y avait pas derrière tout ça la foutue vision de Bardock.

La façon qu'elle a de fouiller mes yeux arrive à me donner chaud et je me débarrasse de mon manteau avant de me laisser tomber sur le sofa du salon des esclaves où elle trône comme toujours.

\- Une petite entrevue en privé, quoi de plus normal ? ronronne-t-elle en conclusion.

Je rive mes yeux au sol avec un froncement de sourcils mais je m'abstiens de répondre.

\- Il faut vraiment que ce soit discret, précise Merrick, Litché est sur les dents.

\- Je dirai que le moment le plus propice, c'est la nuit… Dans sa chambre évidemment, susurre Cato.

\- Je suis d'accord, répond Merrick avec préoccupation.

Je lève la tête vers eux avec détermination.

\- Cette nuit, alors.

Ils me fixent avec une surprise incrédule. J'ai parlé avec un le ton de l'urgence, avec autorité. Ils ne sont pas habitués à ça jusqu'ici, j'ai toujours fait profil bas, je me suis toujours efforcée de passer inaperçue et de ne pas faire de bruit. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'on resterait autant de temps sur cette foutue planète.

Je les défie du regard. Je ne veux plus tarder. J'ai trop peur. Peur de tout. De Litché, de Végéta, peur pour Gokû, pour Trunks… Pour moi-même aussi. Je ne peux plus me permettre d'attendre docilement qu'il se passe quelque chose, je ne veux plus me laisser porter par le courant sans savoir exactement ce qui risque de m'arriver.

\- Nous ferons le nécessaire, petite terrienne. Le prince ne doit pas t'oublier, après tout, siffle Cato sur un ton condescendant qui m'irrite prodigieusement. Va donc te coucher et dors un peu, Merrick viendra te chercher quand il sera temps.

En fait de dormir, je reste étendue tout habillée sur mon lit. Ma chambre d'esclave est relativement confortable et surtout, je ne la partage avec personne. Je crois que c'est une faveur que je dois à la légende qui circule sur mon compte. Les ohmsiens me mettent définitivement mal à l'aise.

Je fixe le plafond d'un œil vide en écoutant les battements de mon cœur et les bruits de la forteresse qui se taisent un à un tandis que la nuit s'installe progressivement.

Je ne suis pas sûre que Végéta me fasse bon accueil. Je repense à notre dernière discussion qui date de plus de dix jours maintenant, à la façon dont ça s'est fini, à la manière dont ses mots m'ont tout simplement laminée intérieurement. Cet enfoiré arrive à m'atteindre bien au-delà de ce que je voudrais. Je me remémore le ton froid avec lequel il m'a annoncé que moi, j'étais un problème. Sa démonstration implacable et mathématique pour m'expliquer que j'étais un élément gênant dans la suite de ses petits plans de psychopathes. Comme si il n'y avait rien entre nous, comme si on s'était pas envoyé en l'air matin et soir pendant que Gokû était à l'infirmerie, comme s'il ne m'avait pas sauté dessus dans la cuisine, comme si on avait pas été une équipe pour faire face à la mort certaine que nous réservait la horde. Je veux dire… Sans être un couple, on a quand même une histoire commune et il pourrait avoir de la considération pour moi. Un peu au moins.

Je soupire pour interrompre ces pensées stériles qui me font mal et ne font que brouiller ma réflexion. Je dois me blinder. Je dois pouvoir le convaincre de la nécessité de retrouver Gokû et de m'emmener avec lui, c'est tout ce qui compte et je ne vais certainement pas y arriver en m'énervant et en le laissant me blesser avec sa froideur de connard.

Un grattement à ma porte me fait sursauter et je saute sur mes pieds en un instant. Sans surprise, Merrick se tient dans l'ombre sur mon seuil. Il me fait signe de me taire et m'entraine silencieusement dans les couloirs.

Je constate avec surprise qu'il n'y a aucun éclairage ici. L'ohmsien marche vite, avec assurance, et je le suis du mieux que je peux dans l'obscurité, en laissant ma main courir le long du mur. La pénombre est épaisse et bientôt mon cerveau méfiant somme mon corps de ralentir. Je ne vois quasiment rien, à peine la silhouette imposante de Merrick qui est déjà plusieurs mètres devant moi. Je comprends bien sûr, qu'il n'a aucun problème pour se repérer dans l'ombre.

J'essaye de me forcer à continuer d'avancer mais bientôt je ne le vois plus. Sa démarche est si furtive et si discrète que je ne distingue presque plus son pas non plus. Je m'immobilise, indécise, renonçant à l'appeler.

Un instant, la panique s'empare de moi. Je suis complètement perdue au milieu des ténèbres. Je sursaute et réprime un cri de justesse quand la main de Merrick se referme subitement sur mon poignet. Bordel, il est revenu me chercher et je n'ai même pas perçu sa présence. Dans la pénombre ses yeux jaunes luisent d'une manière inquiétante.

Puis, il me tire en avant sans ménagement. Je le suis aveuglément en priant pour avoir pris la bonne décision.

Bientôt, nous arrivons dans des couloirs jalonnés de veilleuses. Le quartier des saïyens. Le quartier de ceux qui ne voient pas dans le noir. Merrick marque un arrête et tourne sa face féline vers moi. Il est plus effrayant que d'habitude. J'essaye de garder à l'esprit qu'il est mon ami. Une nouvelle fois, il me fait signe de garder le silence. Je hoche la tête pour marquer que j'ai bien compris que nous arrivions dans un territoire plus dangereux.

L'ohmsien ne se décide pourtant pas à repartir. Il tourne la tête vers l'extrémité du couloir et paraît attendre quelque chose. Finalement il me repousse doucement dans un renfoncement contre une porte que je n'avais pas remarquée. Il l'ouvre silencieusement et nous entrons dans une pièce plongée dans le noir. Il ne referme pas totalement la porte derrière nous et reste absolument immobile, à l'affût, observant le couloir par l'interstice minuscule.

J'entends le bruit faible d'un pas, puis quelqu'un qui passe dans le corridor, juste devant notre porte. Un saïyen probablement. Quand il a disparu, Merrick nous fait revenir dans le couloir et poursuit notre progression. Il n'a pas un regard pour moi, il épie nerveusement toutes les directions et je m'aperçois qu'il doit écouter aussi. Il semble entendre bien mieux que moi.

Le froid et la peur ont accéléré mon cœur au point de raccourcir mon souffle. Je ne me pose plus de question à propos de la confiance que je peux ou non lui accorder, j'ai très précisément conscience que s'il me plantait là, je serais découverte avant même d'avoir compris la direction à prendre pour retourner à ma chambre.

Nous arrivons devant une imposante porte en bois sculpté. Il s'immobilise à nouveau. Puis sans la moindre hésitation, il ouvre silencieusement la porte et me pousse brusquement à l'intérieur. Je le vois refermer la porte derrière moi avec surprise tandis qu'il reste dans le couloir.

En un instant je suis seule dans l'ombre et le silence dans cette pièce qui… Je me retourne et mes yeux naviguent sur le décor à peine éclairé par quelques veilleuses vacillantes. Je ne comprends qu'à cette minute que ce doit être les appartements de Végéta.

Je m'avance prudemment dans l'entrée. Le silence est total et même le bruit de mes pas est étouffé par les tapis épais qui couvrent le sol. Il fait moins froid ici.

J'arrive dans une large pièce richement décorée à la mode ohmsienne, avec tout un tas de tapisseries brodées et de meubles en bois précieux. Tout est recouvert d'une pénombre bleutée qui tombe d'un immense vitrail qui occupe tout le mur du fond.

Tout en contournant les meubles avec précaution, je repère le lit pharaonique installé à l'aplomb du vitrail. Il se découpe en contre-jour dans la luminosité blafarde. Je plisse les yeux pour essayer de déterminer si végéta s'y trouve. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il est, peut-être qu'il n'est pas encore là. Je sais qu'il peut se coucher tard parfois quand il s'entraîne.

La taille du lit, qui doit être une sorte de lit royal pour ohmsien, est impressionnante, et il est difficile de distinguer quoi que ce soit dans le fouillis de draps et de fourrures qui s'y empilent.

Je m'avance un peu plus et il me semble détecter un mouvement furtif du coin de l'œil. Je tourne la tête mais il n'y a rien. Juste des ombres qui dégoulinent sur chacune des meubles gigantesques.

\- Putain de bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? chuchote une voix cinglante à mon oreille.

Je sursaute légèrement et, tandis que je me retourne, je trouve Végéta devant moi, les bras croisés sur son torse nu, l'œil furieux et froid.

Je déglutis, la bouche sèche. Sur le coup, je ne sais plus répondre à sa question, j'ai besoin d'un temps pour calmer les battements de mon cœur. Je n'arrive qu'à bredouiller lamentablement.

\- Tu… Tu m'as foutu la trouille…

\- Ce serait bien une première, grince-t-il avec un reniflement de dédain.

Il ne me lâche pas des yeux. Il semble en colère. J'essaye de rassembler mes idées.

\- Je dois savoir… Quand tu comptes repartir d'ici. Tes hommes… Ne m'inspirent pas confiance et il faut…

Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir mes explications trébuchantes, il me saisit au col et me plaque contre le mur avec brutalité.

\- Mes hommes ne t'inspirent pas confiance ? grogne-t-il avec rage. Tu n'écoutes donc jamais rien ? Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? C'est de la folie, Litché le saura, c'est sûr. Je donne pas cher de ta peau, maintenant. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans le crâne ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce foutu crâne ?

Je m'agite un peu sous sa poigne. Il ne me fait pas mal mais sa façon de me parler et son regard furieux me mette mal à l'aise. Pourtant, ça n'empêche pas l'irritation de monter en moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que je suis une gamine docile qui a désobéi à son prof ou quoi ?

\- Pourquoi on est pas encore repartis ? Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas ? Tu ne me parles jamais ! Tu fais comme si je n'existais pas et je suis coincée entre les ohmsiens et les saïyens. Litché m'a agressée aujourd'hui ! Je deviens dingue !

Ses yeux s'arrondissent et je ne suis pas sûre si c'est parce qu'il est surpris ou consterné par mes paroles.

\- Ha. Si Litché t'avais vraiment agressée, tu serais pas là pour me le raconter... Enfin, tu comprends vraiment rien, Bulma ? Ou tu as décidé de me faire chier ? Ici, je suis ton Maître au sens saïyen du terme, tu vois pas que tout le monde nous observe ? Tu vois pas qu'ils sont tous à l'affût ?

Son exaspération me prend un peu de court. Il me lâche brusquement et me tourne le dos pour s'assoir sur le lit avec un soupir. Je serre les lèvres et j'ajuste distraitement mon col. Quand je lève les yeux, je croise les siens qui me fixent avec préoccupation depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. La lueur bleuté du vitrail tombe à pic sur lui et dessine chaque courbe de ses épaules et de ses bras. Ses coudes sont en appui sur ses cuisses et il paraît réfléchir, trônant sur le bord de l'immense lit ohmsien.

Je m'avance d'un pas timide vers lui.

\- Pourquoi on repart pas, alors ?

Il soupire et baisse la tête avec abattement. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux en remontant de la base de sa nuque au sommet de son crâne.

\- Il y a… Des complications, grommèle-t-il. Il y a une circulation inhabituelle autour de Ohms. Des navettes de la horde et… Des vaisseaux de Freezer aussi. On attend que ça se calme pour bouger.

Son explication me fige et je me mords les lèvres avec anxiété.

\- La horde ? Ils… Ils nous ont retrouvés alors ?

Il lève la tête vers moi. Il a un demi-sourire et hausse une épaule avec un grognement.

\- Peut-être, lâche-t-il avec désinvolture.

Je marche jusqu'à lui pour mieux cerner son expression. Je réalise que le danger n'est pas qu'ici. Je réalise tout d'un coup que quitter Ohms ne me mettra pas à l'abri, parce qu'avec Végéta le danger est partout. Parce que pour moi, maintenant, Ohms est malgré tout peut-être le meilleur refuge possible. Pourtant l'idée qu'il puisse me laisser ici refait surface dans mon esprit et me révolte toujours. Je dois admettre que, quel que soit le danger, il ne semble jamais aussi menaçant quand Végéta est à mes côtés.

\- Tu… Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Il lève un sourcil étonné. Je m'aperçois que l'idée ne lui était pas venue à l'esprit. Il se met à ricaner.

\- J'avais pas pensé à ça, répond-t-il avec amusement, c'est une idée intéressante.

J'ai envie de le gifler subitement. Cette situation me stresse tellement que la façon qu'il a de la tourner en dérision me met tout simplement hors de moi. C'est un tel enfoiré parfois, c'est comme s'il se délectait de ma panique. Je le saisis par les épaules et je le secoue le plus violemment possible.

\- Arrête de te marrer ! Y a rien de drôle ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Il faut retrouver Gokû ! Et toi…. Tu… Tu fais rien ! T'es juste là ! Supposé Prince de tous les saïyens ! T'es même pas capable de tenir tes hommes, on est obligé de se _cacher_ pour discuter ! On est obligés d'attendre que nos ennemis soient partis pour décoller ! Et tu sais rien ! Tu sais rien ! Il est beau, le prince le plus puissant de l'univers qui prétend éliminer Freezer !

Le flot de paroles rageuses a passé mes lèvres d'un seul coup avec la brutalité du désespoir, sans calcul, sans réflexion. J'ai à peine le temps de finir ma dernière phrase, il s'est débarrassé de mon emprise d'un mouvement d'épaule et m'a saisie à son tour pour me soulever et me projeter brusquement sur le lit. J'atterris sur le dos avec un hoquet, surprise de sa violence. Je sens sa fureur exploser de nouveau, elle transpire par ses prunelles noires et je réalise subitement tout ce que mon discours a de blessant pour son incommensurable orgueil. Je réalise que personne ne lui a certainement jamais parlé comme ça.

Il me garde plaquée sur le matelas en me tenant par les bras. Ses doigts s'enfoncent douloureusement dans ma peau mais je sais qu'il se retient. Il est au-dessus de moi, les traits crispés par la colère, la respiration haletante.

\- Ne… T'avise… Plus _jamais_… de me parler comme ça, siffle-t-il péniblement.

Je suis encore ahurie par sa réaction et je ne réponds pas. Il ferme les yeux un instant, comme pour rassembler sa contenance. Quand il les rouvre, il paraît un peu moins agité.

\- C'est grâce à moi, grâce à _mon _pouvoir que tu es encore là. Personne ne survit aussi longtemps que toi avec le roi des saïyens au cul, tu en as conscience ? crache-t-il.

Je le fixe avec hébétude, hypnotisée par le noir de ses yeux. Soudainement il resserre ses doigts sur mes bras et me secoue légèrement comme pour me réveiller.

\- Est-ce que tu en as conscience ? glapit-il.

Tirée violemment de ma sidération, je hoche vigoureusement la tête pour lui donner ce qu'il exige.

\- Maintenant… Tu as tout gâché en venant me voir. Je donne pas longtemps avant que Litché ne l'apprenne et tu sais les conclusions qu'il tirera en apprenant que tu t'es glissée dans ma chambre en pleine nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

Je frémis à ses explications. Ne va-t-il pas s'interposer si ses officiers tentent de me faire du mal ? Ne vient-il pas de dire qu'il était le plus puissant ? Qu'il avait du pouvoir ?

\- Végéta…

Ma voix est vacillante, c'est à peine un murmure implorant dans le silence feutré. Au-dessus de moi, ses yeux me considèrent gravement. Ses lèvres s'approchent des miennes et il m'embrasse lentement. Je lui rends instinctivement son baiser. Sa griffe se desserre sur mes bras mais il me maintient toujours contre le matelas. Nos langues s'emmêlent un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il rompe le baiser.

Son visage est calme à nouveau.

\- Je rêve d'éliminer Freezer depuis que j'ai cinq ans, je dois le faire, c'est la seule façon de rendre honneur à ce que je suis et à ma race, murmure-t-il. Litché et ses hommes sont ma seule chance d'y arriver maintenant que j'ai bravé mon père et que j'ai perdu Kakarott.

Ma gorge se noue en décryptant ses paroles. Je comprends parfaitement ce qu'il est en train de me dire. Il est en train de me dire qu'il se résigne à me sacrifier pour atteindre son but. Parce que la seule façon de me protéger serait d'éliminer ses hommes ou de perdre leur confiance et leur considération en s'obstinant à me garder à ses côtés. Et si ça devait arriver, il sait que son rêve serait brisé.

Je sens mes yeux se noyer de larmes sans que je puisse l'empêcher. Je ne sais même pas ce qui me fait le plus mal, de savoir que je risque de mourir très prochainement, ou de réaliser qu'il a décidé de me trahir sans l'ombre d'une hésitation pour mener sa cause jusqu'au bout. Il ne me lâche pas des yeux, impassible au-dessus de moi. Il semble observer mes sentiments qui doivent sans aucun doute s'afficher sur mes traits.

En temps normal, je me serais révoltée. J'aurai hurlé, je l'aurai insulté, je me serais enflammée d'une traite. Mais non. Je me sens simplement incroyablement stupide et ça ajoute à ma blessure. Je suis si stupide. Il me l'avait déjà dit. Sur le vaisseau, il m'avait dit exactement la même chose. Il ne me protégerait pas. Comment ai-je pu penser qu'un être aussi inflexible et froid pourrait changer d'avis ? Comment ai-je pu me laisser aller à dépendre autant de lui ? J'ai envie de me baffer.

Très lentement, il me lâche et se redresse.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, Bulma, souffle-t-il.

C'est si juste. Ça me frappe maintenant comme une évidence logique, rationnelle, scientifique. Ça me fait si mal. Si mal, je pourrais hurler. Il ne m'a jamais protégée que tant que ça ne lui coutait rien ou qu'il y trouvait un intérêt. Comment ai-je pu croire un instant qu'il y avait le moindre sentiment dans tout ça ? La moindre amitié, sans même parler d'autre chose ?

Je me relève vivement en le repoussant brutalement. Je ne veux pas qu'il puisse assister plus longtemps aux ravages qu'il cause en moi. S'il me reste des miettes, c'est encore bien à peu près ma fierté. Sans réfléchir une seconde, je traverse la chambre et je ressors dans le couloir. Il n'essaye même pas de me retenir. Il ne tente même pas de me rappeler la prudence qui s'impose ici et maintenant.

Je surgis dans le corridor silencieux et la porte se referme derrière moi.

L'endroit est désert et je m'immobilise soudainement. Je scrute le couloir sombre dans l'espoir de trouver Merrick. Il n'y a personne. Juste moi, offerte comme une idiote au danger de tomber sur un saïyen, perdue au milieu de ce dédale, sans la moindre idée de la direction à prendre.

Un instant j'hésite à retourner dans la chambre mais mon orgueil étouffe aussitôt cette possibilité. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus. Sans que je comprenne d'où elle vient, une main se plaque sur ma bouche et un bras s'enroule avec force autour de ma taille.

Je n'arrive même pas à sortir un gémissement de frayeur. Mon assaillant se tient derrière moi et me serre contre lui. La main n'est pas celle d'un ohmsien, c'est tout ce que je peux analyser.

Je me débats fébrilement et totalement stérilement. La force inébranlable de mon agresseur ne me laisse aucun espoir. Après une minute, je cesse de m'agiter en constatant que chaque tentative pour lui échapper ne fait que resserrer son emprise sur moi. Je commence à avoir du mal à respirer. Je me calme donc, vaincue par son inertie.

L'idée que ça puisse être Végéta s'évapore en une fraction de seconde lorsqu'une voix inconnue chuchote à mon oreille.

\- Et voilà… Litché avait raison.

Cette simple phrase allume une panique incontrôlable en moi et, instinctivement, j'essaye à nouveau de me libérer. Sans résultat évidemment. Le saïyen me plaque un peu plus contre lui jusqu'à ce que je m'immobilise enfin.

Je sens son souffle brûlant sur mes cheveux. Il passe son nez dans ma nuque et inhale profondément. Ça m'affole un peu plus. Cette proximité fait implacablement ressurgir les souvenirs de Nappa dans mon esprit. Mais étrangement, mon corps n'essaye même plus de se rebeller. Non, je suis maintenant tout simplement tétanisée par la terreur. Sa voix reprend dans un murmure rauque.

\- Je sens même son odeur sur toi, hmm… Et la peur aussi. On a peur ? Tu as raison d'avoir peur… Quand je pense que je tiens le sort de ma race entre mes mains. J'ai juste à serrer un bon coup, tu vois.

Les larmes dévalent mes joues et, comme il me bâillonne toujours, je peine à respirer tandis que les sanglots rendent mon souffle anarchique et désordonné.

Et soudainement, il me libère. L'air s'engouffre à nouveau de manière inespérée et inattendue dans mes poumons. La poigne de fer se relâche complètement et j'entends un bruit sourd derrière moi. Je m'écarte aussitôt du saïyen et je me retourne.

Il git à terre et une flaque de sang commence à s'étirer sous son corps. Quand je lève les yeux, je trouve Merrick debout derrière le corps du saïyen. Il est plus géant que jamais, impassible et il me fixe avec gravité. L'une de ses mains dégouline de sang.

Un cri d'effroi monte dans ma gorge mais elle est trop serrée pour le laisser sortir. Sur l'instant, je ne sais ce qui m'horrifie le plus, du corps sans vie du saïyen baignant dans son sang ou de l'ohmsien gigantesque à la stature inquiétante qui vient de le tuer si froidement.

Merrick enjambe sa victime et s'avance tranquillement vers moi tandis que mes yeux sont hypnotisés par l'auréole sombre du sang qui s'élargit paresseusement sur le sol. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et je frémis instantanément. Je lève les yeux sur lui. Ses prunelles ovales et perçantes, ses yeux dorés me glacent le sang.

\- Viens, il ne faut pas trainer, grogne-t-il en m'entrainant.

Je résiste un peu au mouvement, et mon regard se rive au corps du saïyen avec fascination. Est-il mort ? Je ne vois même pas son visage tourné vers le sol. Juste ses cheveux bruns, hirsutes.

Merrick s'immobilise net, comme s'il voulait me laisser le temps de contempler la scène. Mais ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il s'est figé. En reportant mon attention sur lui, je réalise qu'il y a quelqu'un devant nous.

Etrangement, je mets une minute avant de comprendre que c'est Végéta. Mon esprit a un peu de mal à suivre le cours des événements, encore choqué par la rapidité de mon agression et le meurtre sanglant du saïyen.

Le prince est là, les bras le long du corps, debout au milieu du couloir, pile en travers de notre chemin. Ses yeux noirs et sûrs d'eux se posent sur le corps de son sujet et reviennent tranquillement vers nous. Personne ne bouge, personne ne respire. La tension est palpable.

Merrick ne le salue pas. Il n'accomplit pas la rituelle génuflexion de docilité qu'il pratique de si bonne grâce une vingtaine de fois par jour. Il ne courbe même pas la tête. Et finalement, de nous trois, personne n'attends qu'il le fasse. La situation est simplement irréelle parce qu'aucun de nous n'est censé être ici, comme si nos présences à cet endroit avaient quelque chose d'inavouable qui rompait toutes les habitudes.

J'observe Végéta avec incertitude. S'il n'entend pas prendre ma défense, j'espère qu'il ne va pas non plus provoquer ma perte. J'espère qu'il ne va pas me livrer. Serait-il vraiment capable de faire ça ? Ne serait-il pas en train de penser que le plus simple, là tout de suite, serait de m'éliminer ? Parce que, comment va-t-il justifier l'assassinat nocturne d'un soldat devant sa porte ?

Merrick aussi a l'air méfiant. Il connait bien les saïyens. Il n'attend aucune gratitude, aucun support du Prince, même s'il est convaincu d'avoir sauvé un être cher à Végéta. Il sait que ça ne marche pas comme ça. A défaut de remerciement, il attend de savoir si le Prince fermera les yeux sur son geste.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous restons figés, Merrick et moi face à Végéta qui semble, comme toujours, profondément contrarié et absorbé dans ses réflexions. Je n'y tiens plus.

\- Végéta…

La dernière syllabe du mot meurt sur mes lèvres. En une fraction de seconde, son poing est planté dans l'estomac du géant ohmsien. Mon œil a à peine perçu son mouvement et je crois que même Merrick ne s'en est rendu compte que trop tard. Il se courbe violemment sous le choc et dans un hoquet expulse un crachat de sang tandis que ses yeux s'exorbitent.

Le temps s'arrête un moment. C'est comme si tout se jouait au ralenti maintenant. L'homme-tigre s'affaisse graduellement et lorsque Végéta s'écarte de lui, il chute lourdement sur le sol. Je regarde son corps recroquevillé à mes pieds, j'entends sa respiration sifflante et gargouillante mais ma stupeur ne m'autorise pas à comprendre complètement ce qui vient de se passer. Quand Végéta projette un coup de pied brutal dans la face de Merrick, le silence se fait.

Alors seulement, je réalise. Je prends conscience que Végéta vient de tuer mon protecteur, celui qui m'a sauvé la vie, le seul capable de me ramener saine et sauve à ma chambre. Mon corps se met à trembler incontrôlablement, ma mâchoire s'ouvre légèrement et je tourne des yeux horrifiés vers Végéta. Dès que mon cerveau se remet en marche, je me mets à hurler en reculant frénétiquement. Je suis très vite dos au mur et je couvre ma tête de mes mains dans l'espoir irrationnel que ça me protégera.

\- Tais-toi ! aboie sourdement la voix de Végéta.

Mais le sens des mots ne me parvient pas. Finalement il me bâillonne fermement d'une main. Je continue à gémir, tremblant de peur, persuadée que c'est mon tour. C'est mon tour…

\- Tu vas la fermer, bordel ! Calme-toi ! grince-t-il à mi-voix.

Je me sens terriblement perdue et paniquée, j'ai à peine conscience qu'il me parle, je ne retiens que la rudesse de son ton.

\- Fais chier…

Il y a une douleur subite à l'arrière de mon crâne, puis le noir total.

**ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	24. Chapter 24

_I ni Sou. D'abord, merci énormément à tous ceux qui m'encouragent, toutes formes de support confondus. Ceux qui auront avalé tous les chapitres jusqu'ici ne sont pas loin des 300 pages, cette fic commence à prendre la forme d'une encyclopédie alors que j'imaginais faire moins de 10 chapitres. Lors, j'espère finir autrement qu'en hôpital psy avec un syndrome de personnalités multiples du nom de Bulma Briefs :)_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

D'abord la douleur. Abominable et tenace. Impitoyable.

Tout mon crâne lui fait écho, c'est une torture lancinante qui m'élance au moindre mouvement et s'insinue dans chaque nerf de mon corps. Même cligner des yeux provoque un millier de petits picotements insoutenables. Avant même d'essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe, c'est un supplice qui me contraint immédiatement à rester totalement immobile.

C'est seulement quand mon calvaire devient supportable que je commence à prendre conscience de mon environnement.

Il fait noir. Je suis allongée sur le côté, sur une surface dure et froide, le sol probablement. Au loin, je perçois un bourdonnement… Non, un marmonnement à la réflexion. Progressivement, je m'aperçois qu'il s'agit en fait de voix assourdies qui discutent en saïyajinn.

J'ai froid. J'ai du mal à me concentrer sur la discussion qui provient vraisemblablement d'une autre pièce. Je me laisse bercer par la rumeur de la conversation pendant un moment et je sens que mon esprit repart dans une sorte de somnolence.

Subitement, le ton monte. J'entends une voix rugir et ça m'arrache aussitôt à ma léthargie.

\- Comment je peux compter sur un officier qui n'est pas foutu de maîtriser un peuple colonisé ? Et tu crois pouvoir m'aider à éliminer Freezer ? Risible !

Il n'y a pas de réplique. J'ai reconnu la voix de Végéta. _La colère_. J'ai mal à la tête. Il reprend sur la même intonation.

\- La ferme ! Elimine moi tout ça, c'est tout !

Le silence retombe. Je reste étendue sans bouger, incapable d'analyser ce qui se passe. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoule avant que je me décide à tenter de me redresser. Je m'aperçois que je suis complètement ankylosée et les fourmillements insupportables de mes muscles le disputent maintenant à la douleur de mon crâne. Après d'infinies hésitations, j'arrive quand même à m'assoir.

Mes yeux se sont habitués au manque de lumière et je distingue le décor autour de moi. Comme je l'avais pressenti, je suis sur le sol d'une pièce étriquée. Je perçois l'ombre de quelques meubles poussés contre les murs. Au-dessus de moi, il y a des sortent rideaux qui pendent du plafond et forment une masse sombre.

Dieu, j'ai mal partout mais je suis vivante. Je porte ma main à ma tête avec précaution, dans l'espoir de mieux me rendre compte de ce qui m'arrive. La souffrance me foudroie avant même que je puisse effleurer mes cheveux. Je lâche un faible grognement de douleur et je renonce à mon geste.

Je n'arrive pas à rassembler mes esprits. Les vertiges et la pénombre troublent mon sens de l'horizontale. Et j'ai froid. Je suis glacée. J'enroule doucement mes bras autour de mon corps avec le vague espoir de me réchauffer. Ce simple mouvement me fait grimacer.

Soudainement, une porte s'ouvre au fond de la pièce et un flot de lumière surgit agressivement jusqu'à moi. J'ai un mouvement de recul et je ferme instinctivement les yeux pour les protéger.

Quand je les rouvre peu à peu, ma vision met un temps à se préciser. Je suis dans ce qui paraît être un dressing. Ce que je croyais être des rideaux sont en fait des vêtements précieux qui ont été suspendus juste au-dessus de moi. Végéta est là, debout devant moi. Il me toise avec un certain dédain. Je n'arrive même pas à lever complètement la tête pour lui rendre son regard mais je sais que c'est lui et je sens qu'il est en colère. Comme toujours. Je me contente de fixer silencieusement le sol en essayant une fois de plus de reprendre pied dans la réalité.

Il s'accroupit lentement pour se mettre à ma hauteur, sûrement parce que je ne le regarde pas. Il a toujours cette expression sévère et réprobatrice.

\- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivée ?

Il soupire avec ennui.

\- Je t'ai assommée. Tu as foutu le bordel et je t'ai assommée, grogne-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

Tout me revient en mémoire. Les souvenirs explosent en flash dans mon crâne en bouillie. Le saïyen terrifiant, les yeux exorbités de Merrick, le sang partout. Merrick. Il l'a tué. Je peine à y croire mais les souvenirs sont là, précis et irréfutables. Et le sentiment d'horreur aussi.

Je sais que Végéta est un monstre, je sais que ce monde est monstrueux mais je ne peux empêcher mon sentiment de consternation et d'incompréhension. L'abattement s'ajoute brutalement à la souffrance physique.

\- Tu… Pourquoi tu l'as tué ? Végéta ? Pourquoi…

\- La ferme. Tout est de ta faute, coupe-t-il sèchement.

Bordel. J'avais oublié que c'est comme ça que ce connard règle les problèmes. Il tue tout le monde. Il tue tout le monde sauf moi, comme s'il lui fallait un témoin à son odyssée sanglante. Et il aime partager sa faute avec moi. Je m'efforce de le fixer avec une froideur à l'égale de la sienne.

\- T'es un monstre.

Il m'attrape violemment par la nuque et je lâche un gémissement. Je ne m'attendais pas à son geste, la souffrance est insoutenable et brutale, et je me retiens tout juste de hurler. Il ne s'en inquiète pas et rapproche mon visage du sien de manière à ce que je ne puisse plus échapper à son regard flambant de rage.

\- Tu m'as mis au pied du mur, crache-t-il avec une rage froide. Toi. Avec tes jérémiades de petites terriennes apeurée. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Laisser croire aux ohmsiens que je laisserai assassiner des saïyens pour _toi _?

\- Tu… me fais… mal…

Je bafouille plus que je ne parle, submergée par la douleur, les larmes aux yeux. Je m'étonne même de réussir à sortir une phrase. Il hésite et me dévisage un instant avant de relâcher brusquement sa poigne. J'éclate en sanglot, incapable d'en encaisser plus. J'ai si mal.

Dès que je suis libérée de sa griffe, je m'affaisse jusqu'à poser mon front sur la pierre froide du sol. Je reste une minute comme ça, tentant désespérément d'apaiser mes hoquets qui rallument à chaque fois ma douleur, tentant de rassurer mon corps que je garde le plus immobile possible dans l'espoir d'apaiser sa torture.

\- Il m'a vu, reprend Végéta avec agacement. Il m'a vu dans le couloir et c'était trop tard ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser en vie, alors qu'il venait d'assassiner un saïyen sous mes yeux.

C'est étrange comme, après avoir tué l'ohmsien sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, il semble avoir besoin de se justifier auprès de moi. Il veut vraiment me faire croire qu'il a mauvaise conscience ? Qu'il a une conscience, en fait ? Bien sûr que non. Il n'est pas désolé, il est en colère. Comme d'habitude et comme d'habitude, je n'ai aucune idée de la cause de cette fureur.

J'attends un moment que la souffrance se calme et je finis par répliquer avec amertume.

\- Et pourquoi tu es sorti, d'abord ?

Silence. Je ne le vois pas, je suis toujours recroquevillée face contre terre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait au-dessus de moi, pourquoi ne dit-il rien ? Ma question l'a-t-elle laissé si perplexe ? Je relève ma tête avec précaution pour vérifier qu'il est toujours là.

Il n'a pas bougé, accroupi en face de moi. Il a l'air d'avoir oublié ma présence et examine ses doigts avec fascination. Instinctivement, je suis son regard. Ils sont plein de sang. Il observe les sillons qui dévalent la courbe de ses doigts et finit par lever lentement les yeux sur moi. Je réalise seulement à cet instant qu'il s'agit de la main avec laquelle il m'a attrapée par le cou. Le sang. C'est le mien. Ma bouche s'entrouvre légèrement sous le coup de la frayeur mais je reste muette.

Je suis agenouillée, penchée en avant en appui précaire sur mes mains fébriles. Dans un réflexe je lève l'une d'elle pour la porter à mon crâne, comme j'avais déjà tenté de le faire. Il saisit mon poignet en un éclair pour retenir mon geste. Mes yeux balayent frénétiquement le sol et repère des auréoles sur les pavés. Il y a beaucoup de sang. Enfin… J'ai l'impression qu'il y en a beaucoup. En fait, des étoiles noires constellent mon champ de vision et je ne suis pas sûre de distinguer très bien les choses.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ? Il est si brutal, il ne s'est pas contenté de m'assommer, ce monstre, il m'a ouvert le crâne… Ou pire ? Une farandole débridée d'idées affolées tournoient dans mon cerveau.

J'ai à peine conscience qu'il s'est assis franchement sur le sol pour se rapprocher de moi. Il ramène ma tête avec précaution vers lui et je sens le chatouillement de ses doigts qui soulèvent mes mèches. Je le laisse faire docilement, redoutant et anticipant la douleur.

J'ai très froid. Vraiment très froid. Si froid que la souffrance me paraît de plus en plus lointaine, anesthésiée. Et je me sens incroyablement fatiguée. Instinctivement j'appuie mon front contre lui. Il dégage une telle chaleur en temps normal. Mais là, je ne sens rien. Rien. Juste son plastron si dur contre ma peau. Tout est froid et tout est noir.

Il y a Trunks. Il n'a pas vraiment changé. Il est plus développé peut-être. Ses grands yeux bleus me fixent gravement et il ne paraît pas me reconnaître. Il est allongé dans l'herbe. Je m'agenouille et je le prends doucement pour le serrer contre moi. Ça va déjà mieux.

Dans le ciel au-dessus de nous, le soleil brille mais n'arrive pas à me réchauffer. J'ai peur que Trunks ait froid aussi et je l'étreins un peu plus. Je chuchote à son oreille mais j'ignore moi-même le sens de mes paroles.

Tout d'un coup, une voix dure crie mon nom au loin et interrompt mes babillages. Hm. Végéta. Qu'il crève. Je relève la tête pour repérer sa présence mais il n'est pas là. Je suis au milieu d'une prairie herbeuse bordée de petites collines. Je ne le vois nulle part. J'ai sûrement rêvé.

Je reporte mon attention sur mon bébé et l'effroi me saisit en m'apercevant qu'il a une tête d'ohmsien. Ses traits sont abominablement distordus dans un alliage de morphologie mi-humaine, mi-féline.

Sous le coup de l'horreur, je le lâche et il tombe sur le dos. Il atterrit sur le sol avec un bruit mat. Il ne pleure pas pourtant, il ne cesse de me regarder de ses yeux jaunes et je réalise que c'est en fait comme un bébé avec la tête de Merrick. Un truc immonde qui me fait me reculer avec dégoût. Ce n'est pas Trunks. J'essaye de me relever et je trébuche avant de retomber en arrière sur les fesses.

\- Hey, ça va Bulma ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? demande une voix rassurante derrière moi.

Je me retourne avec espoir en reconnaissant la voix de Gokû. Il est debout penché vers moi, les mains en appui sur ses genoux, et me regarde avec inquiétude.

\- Gokû ! Tu es là !

Je me relève d'un seul mouvement et me jette à son cou. Il fait un pas en arrière sous cet assaut imprévu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demande-t-il avec perplexité.

_Bulma !_

A nouveau, le cri de Végéta est rageur mais lointain… Je me fige, les bras toujours autour du cou de Gokû et je le cherche des yeux. Il n'est pas en vue. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ce connard ? Je n'oublie pas qu'il a failli me tuer.

\- T'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette, conclut Gokû en me repoussant pour se libérer de mon étreinte.

\- T'as pas entendu ? Il est où ? Tu le vois ?

Gokû penche sa tête de côté en signe d'incompréhension.

\- Entendu quoi ? Bulma, de qui tu parles ?

\- Végéta, tu l'as pas entendu crier à l'instant ?

Gokû scrute la plaine autour de nous et arque un sourcil.

\- Végéta n'est pas ici, voyons. Tu sais bien…

\- Là !

J'ai hurlé en repérant sa silhouette debout au sommet de l'une des collines. Je le pointe du doigt triomphalement et Gokû plisse les yeux avec incrédulité dans la direction que je lui indique.

J'agite un bras dans la direction de Végéta pour lui faire signe que nous sommes là, mais il ne bouge pas. Il reste immobile, les poings serrés le long du corps et je ne distingue pas ses traits au loin.

\- Bulma ! rugit-il à pleins poumons.

\- Arg… Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ?... Il m'énerve, il a qu'à bouger son cul…Tu crois pas ?

Je lève des yeux interrogateurs vers Gokû. Il me regarde gravement.

\- Il ne viendra pas, affirme-t-il.

Je cille légèrement.

\- T'as sûrement raison. Tant pis pour lui, il me fait chier. Tu sais qu'il a failli me tuer, ce con ? En m'assommant. Quel sauvage…

Gokû écoute mes paroles avec sérieux. Je suis si heureuse de le retrouver sain et sauf.

\- Et toi, au fait ? Comment tu t'en es sorti ? Ta blessure a l'air complètement guérie, c'est génial ! Raconte-moi tout, Chichi va être si contente de te retrouver.

Mes paroles sortent en flots ininterrompus, transportée par l'allégresse d'être là avec lui.

_Bulma !_

La voix de Végéta retentit à nouveau avec autorité et m'interrompt. Cette fois-ci, il me gonfle franchement et je fusille la silhouette lointaine du regard. Il n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre évidemment.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il commence à être lourd, là. Il croit quand même pas que c'est moi qui vais grimper là-haut ? Je suis pas son chien, non ?

La main de Gokû qui se pose sur mon épaule me coupe net.

\- Je crois que tu devrais aller le voir, dit-il doucement.

Je sonde ses yeux noirs avec étonnement. Il est si sérieux. D'habitude, il n'est pas comme ça. J'hésite à suivre son conseil. Je suis tellement bien ici avec lui, si contente de le revoir. J'ai pas forcément envie de me frotter à la mauvaise humeur de Son Altesse à cet instant.

\- Vas-y, souffle Gokû avec fermeté.

Je soupire avec lassitude et je jette un nouveau coup d'œil à Végéta. Sa Seigneurie est toujours plantée en haut de sa colline avec ses airs suffisants, toujours en train d'_exiger_ quelque chose et il va très probablement me parler comme à un chien quand j'arriverai en haut de cette foutue pente qui mène à lui.

Mais peut-être qu'il a vraiment besoin de quelque chose pour une fois.

Je me retourne vers Gokû.

\- Tu viens avec moi ?

Il me sourit faiblement et il y a comme une étincelle de tristesse dans ses yeux.

\- J'attends quelqu'un, mais pars devant, je ne serais pas loin.

Je ne comprends pas exactement ce qu'il me dit mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus parce que la voix de Végéta résonne à nouveau, plus furieuse que jamais.

Il m'emmerde. J'ai subitement une envie irrépressible de monter cette foutue colline pour lui expliquer très sincèrement ce que je pense de ses manières. Je m'élance sans un regard pour Gokû, animée soudainement d'une envie de meurtre qui décuple mon énergie.

La pente est plus rude qu'elle n'y paraît. Je suis prise au dépourvue et je dérape dans l'herbe, à deux doigts de me casser une cheville, mais à mesure que j'avance, je me sens transportée par cette envie de rejoindre Végéta. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ce type est toujours là pour gâcher le moindre de mes instants de paix ? Il a sérieusement besoin d'une petite explication.

Il observe mon évolution vers lui d'un œil froid. Il n'esquisse pas le moindre geste dans ma direction, même pas pour me tendre la main et m'aider sur les derniers mètres. Pour ajouter à la difficulté le vent s'est levé et il fait terriblement froid tout d'un coup.

Alors que j'arrive à lui, je trébuche une derrière fois mais au lieu de m'étaler dans l'herbe, je heurte un sol dur et froid. Le souffle me manque instantanément et je me sens glacée en une seconde. J'aspire goulûment l'air.

De manière surprenante, je m'aperçois qu'il y a de l'eau dans ma bouche, et même, j'en recrache abondamment, comme si j'avais failli me noyer et qu'on venait de me sortir de l'eau. Je sais pas d'où ça vient. Tout est sombre autour de moi mais il faut que je respire. Je respire. J'inspire et j'expire. Mon cœur se calme. Peu à peu, l'obscurité se dissipe et, sans que je comprenne comment, je suis dans l'une des pièces de la forteresse, nue, mouillée, transie, au milieu de débris de verre. Il y a un fracas effroyable autour de moi. Et où est Végéta ? Bordel, où ? J'appelle son nom en crachotant et en toussant comme une damnée.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, marmonne sa voix ennuyée derrière moi.

J'écarte mes mèches dégoulinantes plaquée sur mon front et je le cherche des yeux. Il est accroupi près de moi avec une serviette à la main. Je ne reconnais pas cet endroit. Pourquoi suis-je nue ? J'ai froid.

\- C'est… Où on est ?

\- Sur Ohms. Tu te souviens ?

\- Je caille. Pourquoi je suis à poil ? Et pourquoi je suis trempée ? Végéta… Mais qu'est-ce…

\- Tu étais blessée, j'ai été obligé de te mettre dans un caisson de régénérescence.

Il soupire et m'attrape la tête sans ménagement pour examiner mon crâne à nouveau. La douleur est faible et même l'exploration de mon cuir chevelu par ses doigts brusques reste très supportable en comparaison de la première fois où je me suis réveillée.

\- Il y a eu un tremblement de terre, explique-t-il sans cesser de me trifouiller les cheveux.

Finalement je le repousse avec agacement.

\- Un tremblement de terre ?

\- Plus brutal que les autres. Pour éviter qu'on te trouve, je t'avais enfermée ici le temps que tu guérisses, mais le tremblement de terre a cassé le caisson.

Mes yeux tombent sur les débris de verre qui m'ont impitoyablement égratignée. Je prends conscience du désordre qui règne autour de moi. La partie motorisée du caisson a inexplicablement été projetée à l'autre bout de la pièce et la plupart des meubles sont renversés, un chaos d'ustensiles et de matériel médical est disséminé sur le sol.

\- Officiellement, tu as profité de la tentative de soulèvement des ohmsiens pour prendre la fuite. Les hommes de Litché t'ont cherchée en vain pendant deux jours et ils ont laissé tomber, déclare Végéta en se relevant.

\- Le soulèvement des ohmsiens ? Végéta… Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Je parle de ce qu'il a fallu raconter pour nettoyer la merde que tu as laissée derrière toi, glapit-il avec humeur en me balançant la serviette avec irritation.

Je ne réponds pas, je me contente de froncer les sourcils. _La merde que j'ai laissée_. Il sait de quoi il parle, c'est sûr. C'est lui qui a assassiné Merrick, c'est lui qui ne s'est pas donné la peine de me tenir au courant de la situation, c'est lui qui a abandonné l'idée de chercher Gokû…

Il traverse la pièce et attrape un tissu propre sur une étagère à moitié effondrée.

\- Je leur ai dit que ton pote l'ohmsien avait en fait essayé de pénétrer dans ma chambre et que le soldat saïyen qu'il avait tué avait essayé de l'en empêcher, poursuit-il en s'essuyant les doigts.

\- Débile.

Il se fige et se tourne vers moi pour me fusiller du regard.

\- Végéta, qui va croire ça ? Qui va essayer de venir t'assassiner dans ta chambre la nuit ? S'ils avaient voulu renverser les saïyens, les ohmsiens ne s'y seraient pas pris comme ça, ils ne sont pas si stupides…

\- Tu crois qu'il y a que toi qui sois aussi stupide pour tenter un truc pareil, alors ? siffle-t-il sournoisement.

Je lève les yeux au ciel tout en me séchant du mieux possible. Je m'aperçois que je tremble de froid déjà. Foutue planète polaire.

\- Mais, après tout, Litché et ses hommes, eux, sont stupides… Alors ? Ils ont gobé ton truc ?

\- En tout cas, ils ont docilement éliminé tous les ohmsiens du Palais, réplique Végéta avec un sourire cruel.

Cette annonce me glace plus sûrement que la température de la pièce. Je le fixe avec incrédulité, hésitant à croire qu'il a pu aller si loin.

\- Qu… Quoi ? Tu… Vous avez pas fait ça ?

\- De toute façon, les ohmsiens ont toujours été un problème. Les rébellions sont fréquentes ici et ils nous font chier. Un petit massacre de temps à autres, c'est comme une piqûre de rappel nécessaire, alors…

\- Comment… Comment tu peux…

\- Bulma. C'était toi ou eux, t'as compris ça au moins ? reprend-t-il avec une patience forcée.

\- Et...Tu les as _tous_ fait tuer ?

Ma voix vacille sous le coup de l'horreur. Il détourne son regard du mien avec ennui, sentant certainement que je suis au bord des larmes, _une fois de plus_.

\- Je comprends même pas que tu sois encore étonnée ou touchée par ce genre de trucs après toutes ces années à côtoyer ma race. T'es restée tellement terrienne, c'est pathétique, marmonne-t-il.

Je me masse les paupières une minute. Je suis à nouveau envahie par ce sentiment que quand on croit que les choses ne peuvent pas être pires, le destin s'amuse à vous démontrer le contraire. Kami m'a oubliée définitivement, c'est sûr.

L'image de Cato et Merrick m'apparaît. Je ne vais pas dire qu'ils étaient devenus des amis mais des alliés au moins. Ils étaient des êtres vivants que j'ai connus; ils m'ont aidée, Merrick m'a même sauvé la vie, bordel. Mon cœur est si serré que c'en est douloureux.

\- Il faut se grouiller maintenant. Tu dois te planquer parce que Litché soupçonne quelque chose au sujet de cette pièce et il rôde dans les parages, j'aimerais pas qu'il te trouve, grogne Végéta.

Il me balance un manteau ohmsien, un truc dix fois trop grand et, comme d'habitude, constellé de petites broderies agaçantes. Mais un truc chaud. Je me lève et l'enfile mécaniquement, encore abasourdie par ce qu'il vient de me raconter. Je m'emmitoufle en resserrant le tissu sur mon corps grelottant. Je viens de me réveiller mais je regrette déjà de ne pas être restée dans la plaine avec Gokû. _Gokû._

Un bruit nous fait tourner simultanément la tête vers la porte. Son battant béant tape mollement contre le mur tandis que Litché apparaît sur le seuil avec un sourire narquois.

\- Altesse, je crois que nous avons retrouvé votre esclave, annonce-t-il avec insolence. Elle ne s'était pas enfuie en fin de compte. J'ai toujours cru en sa loyauté.

Végéta se raidit mais ne répond pas. Je reste tétanisée au milieu de la pièce, hésitant à me rapprocher de lui, tandis que Litché entre d'un pas nonchalant. Il me fixe avec une haine farouche. Une étincelle de jubilation anime son œil. On a voulu foutre de lui, mais finalement, il vient d'emporter la partie et ça lui fait apparemment _très _plaisir.

\- Cette femme n'est pas juste votre esclave, n'est-ce pas ? enchaine Litché avec assurance. C'est celle que la horde recherche, celle que votre père soupçonne d'être la femme de la prophétie.

\- Et alors ? riposte Végéta calmement.

Les deux saïyens se défient du regard et je profite de l'occasion pour reculer prudemment le plus loin possible de Litché. L'officier n'osera pas engager un combat contre Végéta. Même moi je sais qu'il n'a aucune chance.

\- Et alors, elle est un problème, vous le savez. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous entêtez comme ça à son sujet… Elle n'a vraiment rien d'exceptionnel…

En disant cela il me jette un coup d'œil appuyé. Je le déteste encore plus à cette minute. Sa façon de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, de me regarder comme un _meuble_. Il choisit à peu près ses mots pour s'adresser à son Prince mais ses yeux dévoilent ses sentiments sans ambigüité. Il me méprise et il me déteste.

\- Pourvu que vous renonciez à celle-là, vous aurez toutes les femmes que vous voulez sur Végitasei, conclut-il d'un ton raisonnable.

Végéta renifle d'un air dédaigneux. Je suis étonnée qu'il n'ait pas déjà perdu son calme face à l'insolence de son officier.

\- Je ne suis pas prêt de retourner sur Végitasei et je ne t'autorise pas des suggestions aussi familières. T'as intérêt à la fermer maintenant, siffle-t-il.

\- Je crois au contraire que vous accepterez de nous suivre sur Végitasei, lance alors une voix inconnue.

Elle appartient à un saïyen que je ne connais pas et qui entre à son tour dans la pièce, suivi d'un nombre impressionnant de soldats. En un instant tout l'espace est envahi d'une marée de inquiétante de combattants saïyens. Je me tiens immobile en retenant ma respiration, prise subitement d'une impression de suffocation.

Alors, d'un seul mouvement, comme une chorégraphie travaillée à l'avance et totalement inattendue, ils se mettent tous en génuflexion devant leur Prince. Le spectacle est stupéfiant.

Je me recule un peu plus, priant pour obtenir un jour la faculté de me fondre dans les murs. Je calcule rapidement la distance qui me sépare de Végéta. Il est à plusieurs mètres de moi. Si l'un de ces saïyens se prenait d'envie de me tuer là, tout de suite, la chance qu'il puisse s'interposer à temps me parait très maigre. Si tant est qu'il lui prenne l'envie de s'interposer.

Végéta fixe avec incrédulité cette armée à genoux comme des croyants devant une idole. Nos regards se croisent et je comprends que, comme moi, il n'a aucune idée de ce qui est en train de se passer. Très vite, son visage se ferme à nouveau.

\- Relevez-vous, ordonne-t-il d'une voix dure.

Il a parlé sur un ton autoritaire, comme s'il n'était pas un Prince renégat condamné à mort par son père et roi.

\- Altesse, reprend l'officier inconnu, je suis le Commandant Sadri, c'est moi qui dirige la horde que votre père a missionnée.

\- Je sais qui tu es, crache Végéta. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? Vous avez failli me descendre et maintenant vous venez me faire des courbettes ? Et toi, Litché ? C'est toi qui m'a vendu, en bon traitre que tu es ?

Il leur parle avec un tel mépris, c'est comme s'il avait l'avantage.

Dans un sens, si on y réfléchit, il a l'avantage. Il pourrait tous les massacrer en une fraction de secondes. Il le sait et c'est pour ça qu'il n'a jamais peur de rien ni de personne. Mais s'il faisait ça je suis personnellement sûre d'y passer et Végéta risquerait de se retrouver coincé avec le royaume saïyen à ses trousses et un espoir quasiment nul de trouver et d'assassiner Freezer.

Donc il n'a pas tout à fait l'avantage. L'ambiance tient plutôt du statu quo mais sa fierté l'empêche de l'admettre ouvertement.

\- Le Gouverneur Litché nous a avertis de votre présence ici mais j'ai un message à vous porter. De la part de Sa Majesté.

Végéta croise lentement les bras avec un soupir d'ennui.

Sadri le dévisage avec attention avant de laisser glisser son regard vers moi. Je suis maintenant collée au mur, essayant désespérément de faire oublier ma présence au milieu de tous ces guerriers imposants dont la plupart ne rêve que de ma disparition. Sadri a des yeux d'un brun très clair, presque doré, que j'ai rarement vus chez les saïyens ils me donnent l'impression de voir au travers de moi. Il a l'air plus âgé que Végéta et sa carrure est plus massive que celle de son Prince. Il semble habitué à l'attitude hautaine de son souverain et s'en émeut pas.

Il se détourne de moi pour s'adresser à nouveau à Végéta.

\- Laissez-moi vous expliquer en privé, reprend-t-il tranquillement. Il n'est pas utile que des saïyens fassent couler le sang saïyen, ici.

Végéta fronce les sourcils et réfléchit un instant. Je le connais, il est sur ses gardes. Il finit par se décontracter légèrement.

\- Allons-y, marmonne-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Sadri se tourne vers moi et me tend la main pour me faire signe de venir aussi.

\- Venez, m'ordonne-t-il.

C'est la première fois qu'un saïyen me parle avec autant de _respect._ Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'un saïyen me vouvoie même. J'en suis presque choquée. Mais au lieu de me mettre en confiance, son initiative éveille une méfiance instinctive. Je me plaque un peu plus contre le mur et je cherche Végéta du regard. Dans mon esprit, cette masse de soldat alignée devant nous, c'est comme un barrage de mines à franchir.

Végéta me rend mon regard en coin, sans bouger. Il ne m'encourage pas à obéir et ça ne me rassure pas franchement.

\- Personne ne lui fera de mal, ajoute Sadri.

A ses mots, Litché affiche une mine si déçue que la promesse de Sadri sonne d'autant plus douteuse à mes oreilles. Le mot d'ordre est apparemment nouveau pour certain.

Malgré tout, Végéta me fait un imperceptible mouvement de tête. Il s'avance enfin vers Sadri et je le suis d'un pas incertain. Je prends soin de rester dans son sillon et, comme par magie les soldats s'écartent de notre chemin. C'est comme une mer qui s'ouvre devant nous.

Je me sens terriblement mal à l'aise. Je serre anxieusement mon manteau ohmsien sur mon corps nu, comme si on pouvait avoir la moindre chance de voir au travers du tissu épais. J'ai froid. Mes cheveux mouillés retombent mollement dans mes yeux et sur mes épaules. J'ai conscience du spectacle pitoyable que je donne à voir, là où j'imagine que les soldats saïyens s'attendaient à trouver une guerrière flamboyante, capable d'exterminer leur race d'un froncement de sourcil. Les légendes ont la vie dure.

Je rive mes yeux à Végéta et je m'efforce de rester le plus près possible de lui. J'entends la rumeur des soldats qui se rangent sur les côtés à notre passage et le bruit de pas des officiers saïyens qui nous ouvrent la voie.

Alors que nous regagnons les appartements de Végéta, j'ai le temps de me rendre compte que c'est une véritable armada qui a investi la forteresse ohmsienne. Le nombre de soldats saïyens a facilement doublé, si ce n'est triplé, avec l'arrivée de la Horde. Ça ne me rassure pas du tout.

Le tremblement de terre a généré un certain désordre dans le quartier général. Quand nous arrivons chez Végéta, des soldats sont en train de finir de remettre les meubles en place. Quelqu'un a eu la bonne idée d'allumer les cheminées et une douce chaleur flotte dans tout l'appartement.

A l'inverse de moi, Végéta apparaît très sûr de lui et tout à fait à l'aise. Il se laisse tomber nonchalamment dans l'un des fauteuils et Litché fait fermer la porte derrière nous.

Nous nous retrouvons à quatre dans l'appartement princier. Le bruit de l'agitation extérieur est étouffé par l'épaisseur des portes et nous parvient à peine.

\- Sers nous à boire, grogne Végéta à l'attention de Litché alors que Sadri s'est installé dans un fauteuil en vis-à-vis de celui du Prince.

Litché a un instant d'hésitation. Il est outré par l'ordre de Végéta, je peux le lire sur son visage. Il est Gouverneur, un putain de Gouverneur saïyen… Il n'a jamais dû servir un verre à personne de toute son existence. Il me jette un coup d'œil et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire malicieux. Pour une fois que l'ordre ne s'adresse pas à moi, c'est un délice de voir ce connard prétentieux se demander s'il n'y a pas une erreur dans le scénario. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai même l'impression qu'il va faire répéter Végéta, mais il se tait et s'exécute de mauvaise grâce.

Je suis toujours debout, indécise sur ma place dans tout ça. Je décide de ne pas pousser le jeu jusqu'à prétendre m'assoir avec l'élite saïyenne, comme si on allait m'autorisée à participer à la discussion qui va se tenir. Finalement, je m'assois en tailleur sur le lit un peu à l'écart, de manière à pouvoir croiser les yeux de Végéta sans être remarquée. Je tire l'une des fourrures du couvre-lit sur mes épaules.

Litché a rempli trois verres. Evidemment, il n'a rien servi pour moi. Je ne suis pas étonnée. De toute façon les alcools saïyens ne sont pas faits pour moi. Je fais semblant de ne rien remarquer. Ce qui m'intéresse le plus, c'est ce que Sadri a à nous annoncer. Le revirement de situation m'intrigue au plus haut point. Est-ce que je vais, peut-être, pouvoir regagner la Terre ? Peut-être… Je réprime aussitôt l'espoir qui ne peut s'empêcher de naître en moi. Interdit de rêver.

Alors que Litché prend enfin place avec les deux autres saïyens, je m'aperçois que les yeux cuivrés de Sadri ne m'ont pas lâchée. Il me fixe avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Je soutiens son regard, comme si je n'avais peur de rien, j'essaye autant que possible d'imiter Végéta que j'ai vu à l'œuvre si souvent. J'essaye d'oublier que le commandant de la toute-puissante Horde pourrait me pulvériser en une seconde et qu'il a toutes les raisons de le faire.

Il sourit tranquillement sans que j'arrive à deviner ce qu'il pense.

\- La situation a évolué, annonce-t-il tandis que Végéta avale la moitié de son verre d'une traite.

\- Avec mon père, ce serait bien étonnant, commente le Prince d'un ton acerbe.

\- Bardock a eu une nouvelle vision, précise Sadri.

Je frémis à cette annonce. Une vision qui annulera la première. Voilà exactement ce qu'il me faudrait.

\- Il vous a vu tuer Freezer, déclare le Commandant à mi-voix.

Je vois Litché sursauter imperceptiblement et froncer les sourcils. Il est peut-être en train de penser qu'il aurait dû faire plus confiance à Végéta.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai eu cette vision, répond Végéta avec le plus grand sérieux.

\- Alors vous savez que ça va arriver, conclut Sadri.

Végéta ne répond pas et finit son verre d'une traite avant de le tendre à Litché qui s'en saisit de mauvaise grâce pour le remplir à nouveau.

\- Et donc ? reprend Végéta avec méfiance.

\- Votre père veut que vous reveniez sur Vegitasei.

Végéta hausse une épaule avec désinvolture comme si la proposition ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Sadri tourne à nouveau les yeux vers moi.

\- Bardock veut la voir aussi, ajoute-t-il en me désignant du menton.

\- Pourquoi ? riposte Végéta aussitôt.

\- Ses visions de la destruction de la race saïyenne le hantent, mais elles sont trop imprécises. Ils pensent que s'il la rencontre, ça l'aidera à en savoir plus.

\- Et après ? siffle Végéta.

\- Altesse… Je vais être le plus honnête possible. Cette minuscule terrienne paraît tout à fait inoffensive et vulnérable… Si on comprend comment la race est appelée à être détruite, je suis sûr qu'on trouvera un moyen de l'empêcher sans lui faire de mal…

Végéta lève les yeux vers moi, comme pour réfléchir à ce que vient de dire Sadri. Je ne peux m'empêcher de secouer imperceptiblement la tête en signe de négation tout en lui envoyant un regard implorant. Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller sur Végitasei et je n'ai aucune confiance dans les saïyens.

\- Et si je refuse ? finit-il par demander sans me lâcher des yeux.

\- Vous savez ce qui arrivera si vous refusez, Altesse. Le Roi serait ravi de se débarrasser de Freezer mais l'existence de sa race lui tient bien plus à cœur. Et pourquoi refuser ? Vous perdez votre temps à nous fuir et à vous cacher alors que vous pourriez vous concentrer à vous préparer pour combattre Freezer. Vous aurez tout ce qu'il faut pour y réfléchir sur Végitasei. Votre père regrette de ne pas vous avoir fait confiance plus tôt... Et c'est sans compter que nous devons absolument comprendre la vision de Bardock concernant l'extinction de notre race...

La voix mielleuse de Sadri me glace le sang. Je comprends exactement la manière subtile qu'il a de manipuler Végéta. Il est si calme pour quelqu'un qui joue un quitte ou double. Végéta est une bombe à retardement totalement imprévisible et il ne l'ignore pas. S'il lui en prenait l'envie, son Prince pourrait l'attaquer et le tuer ici et maintenant, ce qui serait une façon très saïyenne de refuser le marché.

Sadri a conscience de cette donnée, j'en suis sûre mais ses yeux de renard ne trahissent aucune peur. Son regard glisse vers moi une fois de plus. Son sourire malicieux ne l'a pas quitté.

Végéta prend le verre rempli que Litché lui tend et le descend d'un coup. Il s'essuie les lèvres du revers de la main avant de répondre.

\- Je vais y réfléchir. On verra demain.

Sadri pince à peine les lèvres mais il ne dit rien. Il se lève obséquieusement et courbe la tête en signe d'obéissance. Malgré son apparente docilité, j'ai la désagréable impression qu'il a d'autres armes dans sa manche. Ou alors, il est vraiment déraisonnablement sûr de lui.

Végéta se lève à son tour. Il se tourne vers Litché et s'empare de la bouteille que l'officier tient toujours à la main. A cet instant, sans qu'aucun d'entre nous ne s'y attende, il abat son coude sur la carotide de Litché. J'ai un sursaut de panique et même Sadri a un mouvement de recul.

L'officier est projeté sur la table basse et le meuble explose bruyamment sous le choc.

\- Ne partez pas les mains vides, Commandant, débarrassez moi de cette vermine, conclut Végéta sans un regard pour sa victime.

Sadri fixe le corps inerte de Litché à ses pieds. Mes yeux suivent la même direction que les siens. Je ne vois pas bien le gouverneur saïyen au sol mais je peux jurer qu'il est mort. Le coup de Végéta a été si sec, si violent et si bien placé que je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet. Litché était un connard mais le taux de mortalité s'élève dangereusement autour de Végéta et j'aime pas ça.

Sadri se conforme à la requête de Végéta et entraine le cadavre en le trainant nonchalamment par le bras. Je le suis des yeux jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme sur eux.

Le silence se fait. Végéta s'est déjà détourné de la scène et observe le paysage par la fenêtre. Il sirote l'alcool au goulot, par petites gorgées. Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, je ne peux empêcher mon sentiment de révolte de prendre le dessus.

\- T'avais besoin de faire ça ? Litché…

\- Ouais, j'avais besoin de faire ça. Et en plus j'en avais vraiment très envie, coupe-t-il nerveusement sans même se retourner.

Je sais à son ton qu'il est de mauvaise humeur. De plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude, je veux dire. C'est inutile de lui parler quand il est comme ça, il ne me répondra pas.

Il faut que je discute avec lui, il ne faut pas qu'il accepte ce marché de dupes qui va me jeter dans la gueule du loup. Mais pour l'instant, je vois bien que ce n'est pas le moment. Pour l'instant, j'ai moi-même envie de calme. Je me lève lentement avec un soupir, sans abandonner la fourrure sur mes épaules.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, tu crois qu'il y a de l'eau avec le tremblement de terre ?

Il ne répond pas évidemment, absorbé dans la contemplation du paysage extérieur, les doigts toujours crispés sur la bouteille.

Je me glisse silencieusement dans la salle de bains. C'est une salle de bains ohmsienne. Il n'y a pas de douche ici, juste un grand bassin d'eau fumante qui est en principe chauffée en permanence. L'eau n'est jamais vidée mais elle est filtrée et remplacée par un circuit fermé de tuyauteries.

Je ne sais pas si la pompe de filtration fonctionne toujours mais je constate avec soulagement que le système de chauffage semble continuer vaillamment son office.

J'ai besoin de chaleur. Le froid me ronge quasiment de l'intérieur. C'est un véritable délice que de s'enfoncer dans cette eau chaude et claire. C'est comme si j'avais passé l'hiver dehors, comme si mon corps retrouvait enfin sa température normale. Je plonge aussitôt la tête sous la surface. Je sens ma peau se débarrasser des résidus gluants de liquide de régénérescence. C'est une renaissance.

Je me cale dans un recoin du bassin, adossée au rebord et je ferme les yeux. J'aimerais, un instant, oublier les saïyens, la forteresse glaciale, la mort des ohmsiens. Je cherche à me souvenir de la plaine herbeuse mais ma mémoire me fait défaut. Qu'y avait-il de si agréable là-bas déjà ?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'arrive à me décontracter. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je n'ai pas peur, je n'ai pas mal et je n'ai pas froid.

J'empêche les saïyens d'envahir mes pensées, ils sont à la porte de mon esprit mais je ne veux plus penser à tout ça pour l'instant. J'ai le temps, je suis fatiguée, j'y réfléchirai plus tard. Pourquoi je ne suis pas restée dans la plaine déjà ?

Un mouvement dans l'eau me tire brutalement de mes méditations. J'ouvre les yeux tout d'un coup. Végéta est là, debout au milieu du bassin, tout habillé. L'eau lui arrive presque à la taille et la bouteille vide pend au bout de son bras, il me regarde d'un œil noir. La colère. Mais il n'y a pas que ça.

\- Je suis… Ridicule… A cause de toi, articule-t-il péniblement.

Je me redresse légèrement alors qu'il fait un pas vers moi.

\- Moi ? Qu'est-ce que…

\- Tu t'en rends compte, hein ? Je suis sûr que tu t'en rends compte ! siffle-t-il avec emportement.

\- Mais… ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

J'ai essayé de parler avec le plus fermement possible mais il ne m'écoute pas bien sûr.

\- J'aurais dû… J'aurais pas dû sortir dans le couloir, je sais… Et… Litché a tout de suite compris, j'aurais dû te vendre ou… je sais pas… J'aurais dû me séparer de toi d'une manière ou d'une autre… J'aurais dû te laisser mourir dans l'espace…

\- Non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Il s'approche un peu plus de moi. Il est inquiétant. Ses traits sont crispés comme s'il livrait une lutte intérieure. Je jette un coup d'œil anxieux à la bouteille qu'il a vidée entièrement.

\- Parce que… C'est ce qu'un vrai guerrier aurait fait. J'ai jamais hésité… Jamais hésité. Jamais eu peur pour personne ni pour rien. J'étais sûr de pouvoir le faire… te laisser crever… J'avais aucun doute là-dessus… Et il a fallu que ce connard de soldat te choppe à la sortie de ma chambre… Il a fallu que je l'entende et… Il a fallu que je sorte.

Il me regarde avec un air douloureux que je ne lui ai jamais vu et ça m'affole. Il me raconte tout ça comme s'il avait commis une faute impardonnable, comme s'il en concevait une honte inavouable qui le consumait.

\- Mais… Tu m'as sauvée… Tu trouves ça si effroyable ? Je ne comprends pas. Je ne te comprends pas. Pourquoi tu l'as fait si ça te parait si terrible ? Tu as tué tellement de gens... Merrick, Litché… Même les autres ohmsiens, bordel…

\- Ouais… J'ai tué tous ces gens… Il fallait bien ça… J'en ai eu besoin, j'ai eu besoin de tous ces morts… Pour me rassurer. Pour me prouver que rien n'avait changé. Et rien n'a changé, pas un seul n'a éveillé l'ombre d'un remord en moi…

Je le fixe avec effroi et incertitude en essayant de suivre son discours incohérent.

\- Alors… C'est quoi ton problème ?

Il s'avance encore. Il est très près de moi maintenant.

\- C'est toi bien sûr… C'est toujours toi… Toi, je suis incapable de te faire du mal. Pourquoi je ne peux pas te tuer d'un coup, sans hésitation, comme n'importe qui ?...Tous mes problèmes disparaitraient en un instant… Juste… Comme ça !

Pour illustrer ses paroles, il frappe son poing contre la surface de l'eau, générant une onde de choc inattendue dans tout le bain. Je sursaute légèrement et je tente inconsciemment de reculer, coincée entre lui et le bord du bassin. Je me sens complètement déroutée et je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Il semble tout à la fois en colère et désespéré. Je ne sais pas s'il me reproche quelque chose ou s'il essaye de me dire qu'il tient à moi. Les deux sûrement. Sa respiration est haletante et, malgré ce qu'il dit, son regard sur moi est assassin.

\- J'ai cru t'avoir tué en te cognant la tête…ça m'a rendu dingue… J'ai pris des risques complètement débiles pour te mettre dans ce caisson sans que Litché s'en rende compte… Je t'ai veillée pendant des heures en redoutant que tu ne te réveilles pas…Jai eu… _peur_. J'étais _terrorisé_… Et je me suis senti _coupable._

Ses yeux se perdent alors dans le vide, comme s'il se remémorait une épreuve terrible, et la colère se fane en une seconde.

\- Moi ? murmure-t-il. Comment c'est possible ?

Je me tais. J'ai conscience que, même si elle est sûrement inspirée en partie par l'alcool, sa confidence est unique et précieuse. Il est à nu, il me dévoile sa vulnérabilité. Un trésor qu'il n'a jamais montré à personne auparavant et qu'il ne montrera peut-être plus jamais.

Je me redresse et je passe très doucement mes mains derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer contre moi. Il se laisse faire, toujours perplexe.

\- Même Sadri a compris qu'il ne pouvait rien négocier sans te mettre dans l'équation, reprend-t-il à mi-voix, il sait qu'il n'obtiendra rien de moi si ta sécurité n'est pas garantie... Je suis faible… Je suis faible et tout le monde le voit… je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié de toute ma vie et je n'arrive pas à…

Je caresse ses cheveux lentement et je l'embrasse pour le faire taire. Il rompt le baiser et me dévisage avec curiosité comme si j'étais une énigme. Je soupire.

\- Tu n'es pas faible, Végéta. C'est moi qui le suis. Ici… J'ai peur tout le temps. Tout me fait peur, n'importe qui peut me tuer à tout instant. N'importe quoi peut m'être mortel. _Je_ suis terrorisée et il n'y a que quand tu es là que je n'ai pas peur et que j'existe…

Ma voix tremble un peu en réalisant à quel point mes mots sont justes. Même quand je n'étais qu'une esclave anonyme fourbissant ses projets d'assassinat, il n'y avait que mes sentiments pour Végéta qui m'ont tenue en vie et qui m'ont fait oublier la peur. Et même quand j'étais sur Terre, il n'y avait que son souvenir qui me portait quand la peur était trop intense. L'espoir ridiculement infime qu'il reviendrait un jour me poussait en avant.

Je m'interromps et je baisse les yeux, un peu embarrassée de livrer à mon tour des sentiments que je ne m'autorise même pas à admettre. C'est lui qui m'embrasse cette fois-ci.

Je m'agrippe à lui brusquement pour l'attirer un peu plus contre moi. Il passe une main dans mon dos et me soulève légèrement. J'enroule instinctivement mes jambes autour de ses hanches et je me presse contre son érection.

Il entre en moi sans préavis, avec une avidité qui répond à la mienne. Je gémis aussitôt sans me préoccuper du bruit. Ses mouvements sont brutaux comme son désespoir mais il veille étrangement à mon confort, comme s'il craignait de me blesser à nouveau. De sa main, il protège ma peau du frottement du rebord et il a une façon de me tenir comme si j'étais extrêmement fragile. Ce contraste avec la force de chacune de ses pénétrations décuple étrangement mon plaisir. Je m'étonne d'avoir oublié l'effet qu'il est capable de me faire dans ces moments-là.

Je réalise à quel point j'ai besoin de lui dans tous les sens du terme, à quel point son indifférence de ces dernières semaines, même feinte, m'a atteinte. Et même si j'ai l'impression de le détester la plupart du temps, même s'il peut être monstrueux et sanguinaire, inquiétant, je finis toujours par revenir vers lui. Et je suis intérieurement, infiniment rassurée qu'il revienne toujours vers moi.

J'ai douté de lui plus d'une fois mais il a toujours été là pour finir. Il a toujours veillé sur moi dans l'ombre. Alors…

Après qu'il se soit libéré en moi avec un faible râle, je ne desserre pas mon étreinte. Je le garde contre moi, je ne suis pas pressée qu'il se retire, saisie par l'envie de prolonger ce moment. Il a enfoui son visage au creux de mon cou et je ne vois pas son visage. Je sens son souffle, tout contre ma peau, qui se rétablit progressivement à un rythme normal.

\- Ne les laisse pas me faire de mal… Refuse le marché… Enfuyons-nous et retrouvons Gokû… Vous pourrez tuer Freezer… On pourra…

Mes paroles meurent sur mes lèvres et je me tais. Il se redresse lentement pour me regarder. Il écarte avec précaution les mèches de cheveux collées à mes pommettes, sans me lâcher des yeux.

\- Gokû est mort, répond-t-il dans un souffle rauque.

J'ouvre la bouche pour riposter mais aucun son n'en sort. Aucun mot ne me vient parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, j'en prends subitement conscience. Il n'y a rien à ajouter. Il y a juste les larmes qui dévalent paresseusement mes joues.

**ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	25. Chapter 25

_Hoy. Merci à tous pour votre soutien. Après un break parfumé d'iode marin, voici un nouveau chapitre bien bronzé pas trop salé. _

_En route._

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

Elle est de nouveau là, devant moi, cette foutue planète que je pensais ne plus jamais revoir. Même à des milliers de kilomètres, je ressens sa chaleur étouffante, son air irrespirable et saturé, je visualise ses déserts rocheux qui s'étendent à perte de vue, son océan acide et ombrageux et sa capitale grouillante avec le Palais royal, imposant et austère en plein milieu.

Pour l'instant, Végitasei n'est qu'une boule jaune enveloppée de brume au loin, mais d'ici quelques heures, nous atterrirons et il sera trop tard. Trop tard pour espérer échapper aux saïyens et à leurs coutumes de sauvages, trop tard pour se sortir de ce sac de nœuds incompréhensible, trop tard pour espérer que Végéta revienne sur sa décision.

Je contemple l'espace immense qui me sépare encore de ce piège prêt à se refermer sur tous mes espoirs, et ma tête est vide.

Le bruit de la porte de la salle de bains me tire de mes ruminations. Je me détourne de la baie vitrée pour reporter mon attention sur Végéta.

Il ne me regarde pas et s'affaire à enfiler sa combinaison de spandex sans un mot. Il ajuste son pourpoint, enfile ses bottes, cherche un moment ses gants, les trouve, les juges sûrement trop sales, les jettent dans un coin, se met en quête d'une nouvelle paire.

Je suis debout au milieu de la pièce et je l'observe avec hésitation. Je ressens une urgence à lui parler. _Encore_. C'est la dernière fois. La dernière chance de le convaincre de changer d'avis. Malheureusement, je n'ai aucune idée de la façon de m'y prendre.

Il a accepté la proposition du Roi bien sûr. Il estime que faire la paix avec le Roi est la seule façon de s'assurer une chance de tuer Freezer maintenant que Gokû est mort. Pas un instant, il n'envisage que son père ose le défier et revienne sur sa parole de ne pas me faire de mal. Il est sûr de lui, comme d'habitude. Et c'est lui qui décide, comme d'habitude aussi.

La vérité, c'est que je doute qu'il se soucie réellement de mon sort. La seule vérité, c'est que, comme il me l'a dit lui-même, son attachement pour moi lui pèse. Je suis son fil à la patte et il aimerait pouvoir m'arracher d'un seul geste. Il n'y a que lorsqu'il a été sur le point de me perdre qu'il a été contraint d'admettre qu'il tenait à moi. Maintenant que tout danger semble écarté et que ses ambitions belliqueuses contre Freezer se précisent, je suis redevenue le grain de sable dans les rouages de ses projets. Parfois, je me dis que je noircis le tableau à raisonner comme ça mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que mes chances de le détourner de son choix sont insignifiantes.

Je me tords les mains nerveusement. Mon impuissance me consume. Je n'arrête pas de penser que j'aurais pu…m'enfuir peut-être ? J'ai eu peur, j'ai reculé à cette idée terrifiante. Si je l'avais fait, ils m'auraient pourchassée, c'est sûr. Mais, cette fois-ci, j'aurais dû les affronter seule. Sans Végéta. Débile et surréaliste. Quand même… Il me semble que j'ai été plus audacieuse. Bordel, je me suis sauvée de la chambre du terrible Prince de tous les saïyens pendant qu'il dormait ! Qui a déjà osé faire ça ? Même si je dois admettre que j'étais limite suicidaire en ce temps-là, c'était quand même peu plus glorieux que la petite souris effrayée que je suis devenue dans son ombre. Il a fait ça de moi ? Il me reprochait de l'avoir rendu vulnérable mais il m'a fait la même chose.

\- On devrait atterrir d'ici midi, maugrée-t-il en enfilant des gants propres.

Sa remarque me rappelle à la réalité de cette planète jaune qui me prendra bientôt dans son orbite. Le regard de Végéta se pose enfin sur moi et il suspend son geste. Il a perçu mon angoisse sans aucun doute mais il ne me réconfortera pas. Ce serait l'inverse de lui. Je me mords les lèvres.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, siffle-t-il avec rudesse.

\- Végéta, pourquoi… J'aurais pu retourner sur Terre si ton père…

\- C'est pas le deal, tu le sais très bien, coupe-t-il froidement, Bardock veut te voir. Quand il aura trouvé une solution à cette vision, on en reparlera…

\- Mais tu tiendras ta promesse, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hausse un sourcil interrogateur et c'est comme s'il me plantait un couteau dans le cœur. Il ne voit même pas de quoi je parle ce connard.

\- Quand tu auras tué Freezer… Tu m'as dit que quand tu aurais tué Freezer…

\- Aahh… soupire-t-il avec exaspération, le môme…

\- Végéta !

Il sourit avec un air narquois.

\- Ouais, ouais, quand j'aurais tué Freezer… Tu reverras le môme, répond-t-il.

Il dit ça avec une telle nonchalance. Comme si ce n'était pas important, comme si c'était pas son fils aussi. Ça me révolte.

\- C'est ton fils ! T'es qu'un sale…

\- Surveille tes paroles. Surtout ici, interrompt-il gravement.

Sans réfléchir un instant, j'attrape une statue hideuse mais taillée dans une pierre massive et je l'envoie rageusement dans sa direction. Il n'a aucun mal à l'esquiver avec un petit rire et elle éclate contre le mur.

\- Habille-toi au lieu de faire l'imbécile, ricane-t-il en quittant la chambre.

Je reste là, toute seule, toujours debout au milieu de cette pièce immense, tournant le dos à l'espace infini qui semble m'observer et rire silencieusement de moi au travers de la paroi de verre. Et je le hais. Je le hais de nouveau. Fini le doute, finie la vulnérabilité, sa carapace s'est reconstituée aussi vite qu'elle s'est fendue et il est à nouveau le connard que j'ai toujours connu.

La vérité, c'est qu'il jubile. Il jubile parce que, malgré la perte de Gokû, Bardock l'a vu tuer Freezer, il jubile parce qu'il rentre chez lui, parce que, malgré le défi insensé qu'il a lancé à son père, il est redevenu le Prince vénéré de tous les saïyens.

Cet enfoiré a tout gagné à accepter l'offre de son père. Et moi ?

Jusqu'ici, Sadri a tenu sa promesse. Les saïyens m'ont bien traitée depuis que Végéta a accepté le marché du Roi. Presque comme une des leurs. C'est totalement nouveau pour moi et ça sonne encore très faux, mais pas un d'entre eux n'a laissé filtrer la moindre menace à mon égard jusqu'à présent. Je sens bien que les choses ne leur paraissent pas plus naturelles qu'à moi mais ils font de leur mieux pour se conformer au mot d'ordre de leur commandant.

Et puis, dans leur esprit, j'ai été consacrée _femme_ de leur Prince. Ou au moins maîtresse. Animal de compagnie ?

Merde, j'ai même pas de chambre à moi, ça y est. Je suis parquée dans le même appartement que Végéta. On m'a même pas demandé mon avis. Et même si, la plupart du temps, je dors sur le canapé, personne ne s'inquiète de me ménager un espace personnel. Ha. Je suis redevenue un meuble dans le fond. Plus haut de gamme mais finalement… Sans volonté propre.

Je me mets à espérer que quand Bardock me verra, il annoncera peut-être que je ne suis pas la femme de sa vision mais, en réalité, je n'y crois pas vraiment. Enfin… Si ça devait arriver, ça me confirmerait juste que ces prémonitions sont de la pure connerie parce que je suis sûre que jamais Végéta n'a jamais laissé personne le voir comme je l'ai vu dans cette salle de bains ohmsienne. Je suis sûre que jamais personne ne l'a touché du doigt comme je l'ai fait, et j'imagine que c'est ce qui fait de moi sa _femme_. C'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'imaginais devenir la femme de quelqu'un mais avec Végéta, j'avoue que ma vie a cessé depuis longtemps de ressembler à mes rêves.

J'avais rien demandé. J'aurais pu ne jamais le rencontrer personnellement. Je suis sûre que, puissant comme il est, partout dans l'univers, une foule d'autres femmes aurait tué pour être à ma place. Mais moi, j'avais rien demandé. Et maintenant, je suis piégée.

La sonnette retentit subitement et me tire de mes pensées.

Je mets un temps à réaliser qu'il y a quelqu'un à la porte. Je vais ouvrir sans réfléchir.

Sadri est sur le pas de la porte, un petit coffret sous le bras. Il a l'air un peu surpris de me voir.

\- Oh… Euh… Vous préférez que je repasse plus tard ? demande-t-il avec hésitation.

\- C'est pas la peine, le Prince est déjà parti.

Il baisse les yeux avec embarras.

\- Ce… C'est vous que je voulais voir mais… Vous n'êtes pas habillée, alors…

J'écarte les cheveux qui me tombent dans les yeux et je baisse instinctivement les yeux sur ma tenue. Il a raison, je porte encore cette tunique difforme et trop grande, qui me sert de chemise de nuit et me tombe jusqu'au genou. Complètement négligé mais rien d'outrageant. Je hausse les épaules avant de répondre.

\- C'est bon… Je suis pas une reine ou une princesse, hein ? Pas la peine de faire semblant, je suis même pas saïyenne alors…

Je m'écarte pour le laisser entrer mais il reste un temps indécis sur le seuil. Finalement, il se décide et je referme la porte derrière lui. Je m'adosse au mur de l'entrée avec lassitude.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il se tient tout raide devant moi et semble mal à l'aise. Ça m'inquiète un peu. Au bout d'un instant, il me tend le coffret.

\- Je… J'ai retrouvé ça dans les stocks du vaisseau… Je crois que nous l'avions ramené de la Terre et j'ai pensé…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Je perçois son malaise et ça me fait sourire faiblement. Un saïyen qui fait un cadeau. A part Gokû, je ne savais pas que ça pouvait exister. Je prends la boite avec précaution et je vais m'assoir sur le sofa pour l'ouvrir. Elle est lourde. A l'intérieur, il y a un fatras d'objets. D'abord une bouteille de whisky que je pose prudemment sur la table. Une boite de cigares, un disque, une carte postale vierge avec un paysage tropical que je ne reconnais pas, un bijou de pacotille, une boule à neige… Tout un tas de stupidités et une autre boite en acajou. Mes yeux s'écarquillent devant ces choses anodines qui me rappellent encore plus cruellement la Terre où je ne pourrais peut-être plus retourner avant longtemps. La Terre et ma famille. Et Trunks. J'ai la gorge un peu serrée en farfouillant doucement dans le coffret.

\- Ça vient de la Terre, n'est-ce pas ? demande Sadri qui s'est rapproché sans s'assoir.

Je hoche la tête, incapable de parler sur le moment. Je le fixe avec stupéfaction. Comment un commandant saïyen a-t-il pu avoir une idée si délicate que celle de me ramener un tel présent ? Il me dévisage en retour et s'assoit sur l'un des sièges en face de moi. Ses yeux cuivrés sont sérieux et inquiets.

\- Vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous apporte ça, affirme-t-il.

Je me mords les lèvres en comprenant subitement que ce n'est pas juste un cadeau. Il y a un revers de la médaille évidemment. Il y en a toujours un dans ce monde. Il soupire doucement et joint ses mains dans un geste nerveux.

\- Dans deux ou trois heures, nous serons sur Vegitasei, annonce-t-il.

\- Je sais… Végéta m'a dit.

Il fronce légèrement les sourcils à ma réplique. Je me reprends avec ennui

\- Son Altesse m'a informée.

\- Vous voyez, c'est exactement ça le problème, réplique-t-il aussitôt. Vous n'êtes plus une esclave… Et vous n'êtes pas une princesse saïyenne non plus… Je ne sais même pas ce que vous êtes exactement à dire vrai.

Il s'anime et il y a une sorte d'agacement dans sa voix. Il pointe un doigt irrité sur moi.

\- Votre intérêt, c'est de rester en vie et entière. Mon intérêt à moi, c'est de préserver mon Roi et ma race. Ce coffret vous rappellera qu'on est pas sur Terre…

\- Je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier si c'est ce qui vous inquiète.

Il serre les dents avec crispation. J'ai parlé plus franchement qu'il ne s'y attendait et je ne suis pas grand-chose à ses yeux. En tout cas, il n'a pas l'habitude que quelqu'un comme moi s'adresse à lui de cette manière et malgré les efforts qu'il déploie pour me témoigner du respect, mon ton le met en colère.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, vous devez comprendre que Vegitasei est en ébullition, reprend-t-il en contenant son irritation. Ou plutôt… En crise. Cette prémonition de Bardock et la rébellion du Prince agitent beaucoup les saïyens. Et au centre de tout ça, il y a vous… Une ridicule terrienne sans aucune manière qui parle du Prince comme d'un copain et qui ouvre la porte à un officier en chemise de nuit.

Ses paroles allument une étincelle en moi qui flambe en un instant. La fatigue et la frustration emportent mon esprit comme un raz-de-marée.

\- Et alors ? Vous croyez que j'ai demandé à être là ? Vous croyez que je préfèrerais pas être chez moi où j'ouvre la porte à qui je veux dans la tenue que je veux ? Reprenez-le votre Prince ! Reprenez-le et foutez-moi la paix ! J'en peux plus de vos guerres, de vos intrigues de basse-cour et de vos superstitions d'un autre âge !

Il se décompose, saisi par mon accès de colère. J'en ai la respiration haletante et je le fixe avec défi. Il veut me tuer ? Qu'il fasse comme chez lui. Qu'il vienne. Sinon, qu'il aille se faire foutre. J'ai conscience que ma fureur ne s'adresse pas directement à lui mais ça fait tellement de bien de la laisser sortir.

Je me suis levée dans un mouvement de rage et il reste assis devant moi un instant, les sourcils froncés. Il lutte, je le vois. Il a fermé son poing et il le serre à s'en faire saigner. Mais il reste immobile.

\- Ecoute petite idiote, siffle-t-il, tu n'as pas que des amis à Vegitasei, tu peux me croire et je suis chargé de m'assurer qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Tu ne me supportes pas et je ne te supporte pas non plus, mais on dépend l'un que ça te plaise ou non, alors tu vas suivre mon conseil et ravaler tes humeurs si tu veux durer un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures, d'accord ?

Ce qu'il me dit, son regard et le ton sur lequel il me parle, me glacent le sang mais je m'efforce de ne rien laisser paraître. Je croise les bras avec aplomb en relevant le menton en signe de défi. Il déglutit et se lève à son tour. Il paraît plus calme maintenant.

\- D'abord, tu vas arrêter de te balader en chemise de nuit. Tu te rends présentable pour notre arrivée et… Tu cesses d'insulter la race saïyenne et de parler du Prince avec autant de… familiarité, c'est compris ?

Je détourne mon regard avec désinvolture mais il m'agrippe le menton avec rudesse pour ramener mes yeux sur lui.

\- Est-ce que c'est compris ? insiste-t-il.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Il me dévisage avec réprobation.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas stupide malgré les apparences. Tu n'aurais jamais survécu jusqu'ici, alors fais marcher ta cervelle, conclut-il en me lâchant brutalement.

Il tourne les talons et quitte la pièce d'un pas décidé sans se retourner. J'ai envie de lui envoyer son cadeau à la tête mais je me contente de le suivre des yeux. Je sais qu'il vient de m'annoncer le programme des réjouissances qui m'attendent. Je sais que tout ce qu'il dit est vrai. Derrière moi, la planète jaune a encore grossi. Nous ne sommes vraiment plus très loin. Autant l'admettre, je ne lui échapperai pas.

On m'a préparé des vêtements. Les vêtements qui conviennent, j'imagine. Pas un uniforme saïyen, ça, je n'y aurai jamais droit. Pas une robe de princesse non plus. Ça non plus je n'y aurai jamais droit. Non, un ensemble à peine plus élaborée que la tenue des femmes de chambre. Un tissu _rouge_ bien sûr, histoire de rappeler à qui j'appartiens.

J'ai pris soin d'attacher mes cheveux le mieux possible en me souvenant de la manière dont je faisais mes chignons quand je servais. Je m'aperçois que ce con de Sadri m'a franchement foutu la trouille. Je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de le lui avouer à voix haute mais ce qu'il m'a dit m'a sérieusement ébranlée. Ça m'a fait l'effet d'un électrochoc et j'ai mis ma déprime de côté. Je sais que je peux y arriver. Je pense à Trunks et je sais que je peux le faire. Survivre à tout ça et retourner sur Terre. Avec ou sans Végéta, je peux le faire. Peut-être même retrouver Gokû ?

Quand la passerelle du vaisseau s'abaisse sur l'aire d'atterrissage de Végitasei, je suis parfaitement conforme à ce que je dois être. Ni une saïyenne, ni une princesse, ni une esclave. Une sorte d'alliage improbable et raté de tout ça.

Je suis nerveuse. Végéta se tient entre Sadri et moi. Autour de nous, les soldats sont rangés en rangs militaires et ordonnés.

Nous sommes accueillis par une troupe d'officiers saïyens très imposants. Je me raidis inconsciemment mais je me retiens de baisser la tête ou de me mettre en retrait à l'ombre du Prince. Il y a un truc avec les saïyens que j'ai appris et retenu. Ne jamais montrer sa peur, ne jamais laisser voir sa faiblesse. Rien ne les excite plus que le sentiment de puissance face à un être apeuré.

Comme nous nous rapprochons d'eux, je les fixe un à un. L'un d'eux en particulier attire mon attention. C'est une montagne de muscles massifs avec une armure rutilante, barbu, le regard noir. Je ne reconnais pas son grade sur son insigne, je crois que je n'en ai jamais vu de tel.

L'ensemble de ce comité d'accueil met un genou à terre dans un mouvement de salut unanime à l'égard du Prince. Végéta les regarde sans les voir. L'ennui se lit déjà sur ses traits. Je ne suis pas totalement dupe, derrière cette façade, je devine sa jubilation de retrouver les honneurs royaux, lui, le renégat qui a osé défier l'autorité de son père.

« Levez-vous » crache-t-il dans un grognement distrait. Le barbu, qui dépasse facilement son prince d'une tête se met à parler.

\- Je suis ravi de voir les choses commencer à revenir dans l'ordre.

Il s'interrompt et tourne les yeux vers moi. Je soutiens son regard sur moi avec défi mais il reste totalement impassible et ne laisse filtrer aucun sentiment. J'ai compris cependant que je suis dans son esprit la dernière chose qui n'est pas rentré dans l'ordre.

\- Bienvenue sur Végitasei, Altesse, conclut-il froidement.

Subitement, sa voix éveille un souvenir en moi. Ce type est celui que j'ai eu en ligne et qui a annoncé la mort du fils de Végéta. Le chambellan. Je ne l'avais jamais croisé auparavant, ou en tout cas pas de si près. Il est le bras droit du Roi et réputé pour être d'un tempérament glacial et d'une loyauté à toute épreuve envers son royaume.

\- Votre père vous attend, annonce-t-il.

\- Je vous suis, répond Végéta avec un soupir d'agacement.

Tandis qu'il s'avance pour fendre le groupe d'officiers, je le suis mais le chambellan intervient.

\- Pas elle, déclare-t-il fermement en me pointant du doigt.

Je serre les dents. Je sens Végéta se raidir imperceptiblement.

\- Vous le savez, Altesse, insiste le Chambellan tranquillement. Pas de femme… Encore moins… Elle restera dans le quartier des femmes en attendant que Bardock la reçoive.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

Je suspends ma protestation de moi-même en croisant le regard cuivré et dur de Sadri qui me rappelle de me tenir tranquille. Le chambellan fronce les sourcils et me considère d'un œil sévère qui lui donne une allure impressionnante. Je cherche à croiser le regard de Végéta mais il a tourné la tête et je ne vois pas son visage.

\- Allons-y, marmonne-t-il, on va pas y passer la journée, j'ai des choses à faire.

Je l'observe s'éloigner avec désarroi tandis que trois des soldats restent à mes côtés pour m'escorter vers la destination qui m'a été assignée. Ils m'entrainent et je les suis mécaniquement sans vraiment savoir s'ils sont supposés me protéger, me guider ou me garder prisonnière. Un peu les trois j'imagine.

_Le quartier des femmes. Le Palais des concubines_. Je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds. Je n'ai jamais compté y mettre les pieds. C'est dans cette partie la plus secrète et la mieux gardée du Palais de Végitasei que vivent les membres féminins et les maîtresses de la famille royale. Ça c'est la définition technique des choses. Plus rationnellement, c'est l'équivalent d'une prison.

Les femmes saïyennes… En trois ans de servitude, j'en ai vues très peu. Celles qu'on voit sont soldats et en général de très basse classe. Seules les femmes de très basse classe, qui renoncent à s'unir et qui montrent un potentiel de combat intéressant, peuvent s'émanciper suffisamment. Elles sont assez mal considérées et leurs vies n'est franchement pas de tout repos parmi leurs pairs. Les autres femmes sont quasiment invisibles par les autres races. Elles ne paraissent jamais dans les occasions officielles en tout cas.

Cette mentalité me rappelle tellement celle de Végéta. Je réalise que si j'avais été saïyenne, il m'aurait enfermée dès le début. Je n'aurai jamais risqué de tomber sur un Nappa, je n'aurai jamais risqué de m'enfuir et personne n'aurait jamais eu vent de mon existence et de son attachement à moi. J'aurais été sa chose, comme il en a toujours rêvé. Une chose secrète, involable, inviolable, incapable de le quitter. Ça me fait froid dans le dos.

A mesure que nous nous approchons de ce quartier que je n'ai jamais pénétré, je me sens de plus en plus nerveuse. Il les a laissé m'emmener si facilement, il a accepté si rapidement l'offre de son père, il a même quasiment oublié sa promesse au sujet de Trunks… Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas en train de me ranger précieusement dans une cage d'où je ne pourrais jamais m'enfuir et où je serais toujours à lui ? Si c'est le cas, je suis bien décidée à le décevoir sérieusement…. L'enflure… Je le hais.

Alors que nous arrivons dans un large patio à ciel ouvert, les soldats stoppent leur progression. Je les imite instinctivement. Une femme que j'identifie comme une esclave s'avance vers nous. Il n'y a personne d'autre ici. Elle courbe la tête pour signifier son respect d'esclave aux soldats.

\- Voici la terrienne. Le Seigneur Bardock fera savoir quand il voudra la recevoir, explique l'un de mes gardes.

\- Je transmettrai, répond la femme.

Quand les soldats se retirent, j'ai une furieuse envie de leur courir après en leur criant de m'attendre. Mais évidemment, ce n'est pas le scénario prévu. Je me tourne vers la femme. Elle est complètement chauve avec une peau et des yeux d'un vert laiteux. Elle me sourit faiblement.

\- Bienvenue. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, c'est par ici, invite-t-elle en étendant le bras.

\- Et si je veux pas te suivre ?

En disant cela, j'ignore moi-même si je plaisante ou si je suis sérieuse. Le regard de la femme se trouble et son sourire retombe. Je perçois son inquiétude subite. Cette inquiétude d'esclave que je connais trop bien. L'inquiétude du serviteur qui n'est plus sûr de ce qu'il doit faire pour vivre jusqu'au jour suivant. Son expression me convainc de me plier à sa volonté avec un soupir.

\- C'est une plaisanterie.

Quand elle comprend que je ne m'apprête pas à lui fausser compagnie elle se détend à nouveau et me guide jusqu'à une porte imposante au-dessus de laquelle est ciselé un immense symbole saïyen qui signifie la fertilité ou une connerie dans le genre. Je me demande combien de temps je vais rester cloitrer dans cet univers infernal.

Derrière la porte, c'est un monde de femmes. Les esclaves, les habitantes, les soldats. Que des femmes partout. Comme si toute la population féminine de Végitasei grouillait dans ce vase clos.

Quoique je n'en laisse rien paraître, le décor m'impressionne. A l'inverse du reste du Palais qui est d'un style plutôt sobre et austère, l'architecture est plaisante et raffinée ici. J'ai l'impression de me balader dans les couloirs du Trésor National saïyen. Ils cachent ici tout ce qu'il considère officiellement comme une faiblesse. Leurs femmes, leur art, leur goût pour l'esthétique. Ce serait presque drôle. Je dois admettre que je suis stupéfaite de ce que je découvre.

Le sol marbré, les plafonds peints, les escaliers sculptés, les portes ciselées, tout m'interpelle et j'ai du mal à croire que des saïyens aient pu concevoir et construire de telles merveilles.

Je suis tellement occupée à admirer ce décor à couper le souffle que nous arrivons sans que je m'en rende compte à l'entrée d'une salle plus colossale que les autres. L'esclave se tourne alors vers moi timidement.

\- Vous devez d'abord rendre vos hommages, explique-t-elle.

Elle me dévisage avec embarras et semble hésiter.

\- Ne parlez que si vous y êtes invitée, ajoute-t-elle à voix basse.

Je hausse un sourcil incrédule mais elle ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre et s'engage dans la salle. C'est une longue salle vide bordée de colonnades. Au fond, sur une petite estrade un attroupement de saïyennes sont assises et semblent tenir salon en discutant. A mesure que nous avançons vers elle, elles se taisent et se tournent vers nous pour nous observer.

Elles sont quatre. Toutes affublées d'une masse impressionnante de joaillerie. Ça me rappelle Cato l'espace d'un instant mais je m'interdis aussitôt de penser à elle pour me concentrer sur mes hôtesses.

L'une d'elles paraît très jeune. Quatorze, quinze ans peut-être. C'est difficile à dire avec les saïyens. Elle me fixe avec une certaine hostilité. Elle est assise, raide et droite, sur un sofa. A côté d'elle, une femme plus âgée est avachie dans les coussins moelleux. Elle se masse le ventre de ce geste caractéristique des femmes enceintes qui essayent d'apaiser les tiraillements de leurs corps. Les deux autres sont debout et accoudées au dossier du canapé. Elles m'épient avec un amusement évident qui éveille instantanément ma méfiance.

L'esclave qui marche devant moi s'agenouille solennellement devant l'estrade. Je la regarde faire et m'immobilise. Me rappelant son conseil, je reste muette et j'attends sans trop savoir quoi.

La femme enceinte qui paraît être au-dessus des autres me fixe froidement pendant un instant.

\- Qui crois-tu être pour t'abstenir de me saluer dans ma maison ? demande-t-elle sévèrement au bout d'un moment.

Je suis tentée un instant de lui répondre qu'au point où j'en suis, sa maison est surtout ma prison et que je n'ai aucune idée de son identité mais la hardiesse me manque. Je me contente d'exécuter une petite courbette rapide à la façon des acteurs qui saluent en scène.

La jeune fille à côté d'elle bondit sur ses pieds.

\- Comment peut-on supporter ça ? siffle-t-elle. Comment mon frère ose-t-il nous imposer ça ? C'est ridicule !

La femme enceinte lui attrape le poignet et la force à se rassoir doucement. Je cille et j'observe l'adolescente. Son _frère _? Elle serait la sœur de Végéta ? Je suis complètement prise au dépourvu. Je n'ai jamais su qu'elle existait. Ou peut-être que j'ai mal compris. Subitement, tout ce petit monde caché m'intéresse.

\- Sais-tu seulement qui nous sommes ? reprend la femme enceinte.

\- Je dois avouer que… Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

J'ai parlé franchement, sans défi, mais elle pince les lèvres dans une moue irritée.

\- Je suis Mindarane, la femme du Roi et… Voici Cresie, la sœur du Prince.

Je déglutis péniblement. Je calcule rapidement que Mindarane est bien trop jeune pour être la mère de Végéta ou même de Crésie. Elle doit-être ce que des terriens appelleraient la belle-mère de Végéta, soit dans l'esprit de Végéta, rien.

La révélation me laisse muette. Les saïyens ont donc une reine. Mes yeux tombent sur son ventre rebondi et je rectifie inconsciemment. Les saïyens n'ont pas de reine. Cette femme est un four à Prince bien sûr. A ses côtés, la jeune princesse semble prête à me sauter à la gorge et peine à contenir sa colère. Mais elle reste malgré tout soumise à l'autorité de sa belle-mère. Je comprends qu'elle ne sera pas ma copine ici. Je me demande bien qui le sera d'ailleurs.

La reine se lève en prenant appui au dossier du sofa. Elle ne m'a pas présenté les femmes derrière elle et j'imagine qu'elles sont des courtisanes ou des « dames de compagnie » sans grande importance.

Mindarane descend lentement les trois marches de l'estrade et marche d'un pas tranquille jusqu'à moi. Elle me contourne en m'observant.

\- Donc… C'est toi, la terrienne, conclut-elle avec une pointe de mépris.

Elle s'immobilise en face de moi.

\- Exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais. On m'avait décrit les terriens comme des gens faibles, stupides et inconscients. C'est conforme. Je me demande bien ce qui a pu retenir l'attention du Prince là-dedans.

Elle lance un coup d'œil aux deux femmes derrière le canapé et elles se mettent à rire d'un air entendu sans que je sache à quel sujet. Sur le sofa, seule Cresie reste sérieuse et garde son expression irritée.

Subitement, la reine m'attrape ma mâchoire d'une poigne ferme et me relève le menton. Elle me fait mal et serre progressivement son emprise tout en reprenant.

\- Le Roi m'a ordonné de t'accorder mon hospitalité mais… Je me demande combien de temps tu vas tenir.

Je retiens un gémissement de douleur qui monte dans ma gorge. Cette conne a une griffe de fer, elle va m'exploser les os si elle continue. Derrière la reine, les deux idiotes se sont remises à glousser.

\- Combien de temps avant que le prince se lasse ? Il peut être _très_ capricieux, tu sais ? susurre Mindarane.

\- Il paraît que tu lui as fait un fils ? s'exclame brutalement Crésie sur un ton accusateur.

La reine hausse un sourcil et me lâche.

\- C'est vrai, dit-elle, tu as vraiment accouché de son fils ? répète-t-elle.

La douleur de mes joues empire tandis que mon sang se remet à y couler à nouveau normalement. Pourtant la mention de Trunks est la seule chose qui mobilise mon esprit. Je masse ma mâchoire un instant en dévisageant la reine devant moi. Elle ne semble pas apprécier que je la regarde si directement mais je m'en fous. L'idée que l'existence de mon fils ait pu retenir son attention me fige.

\- Non. C'est une rumeur.

\- Je me disais aussi, réplique-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

Elle croise les bras et me toise avec un air de dédain.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit…Tu n'es rien ici. Tu n'es pas une princesse, tu n'es officiellement pas une concubine ou une femme du Prince. Tu es une sorte de… d'invitée imposée. Tu es chez moi, tu respectes mes règles. Règle numéro un…

Elle me saisit brutalement au col et me déséquilibre violemment en me repoussant vers le sol. Je tombe à genou en étouffant un hoquet de surprise. Je m'explose une rotule et je déploie des efforts considérables pour me retenir de hurler. Je me contente de fermer les yeux et de serrer les dents, ce qui rallume la douleur de la mâchoire.

\- Règle numéro un, grince-t-elle d'un ton menaçant, tu t'agenouilles devant nous…

Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans la chair à la jointure de mon cou et de mes épaules et provoque une souffrance lancinante qui se propage dans toute mon épaule. Je pince les lèvres pour rester muette. Chiotte, les saïyennes n'ont rien à envier à leurs hommes.

\- C'est compris ? gronde-t-elle.

Je hoche la tête.

\- J'entends rien, siffle-t-elle.

\- J'ai compris.

J'ai presque hurlé la réponse pour qu'elle me lâche et elle semble satisfaite. Elle se redresse et me libère. Elle se tourne vers son auditoire de pimbèches.

\- Et bien, voilà. Les terriens sont stupides mais visiblement, ils comprennent les instructions simples, conclut-elle avec sarcasme.

Les trois autres, Cresie comprise, se mettent à ricaner avec délice.

\- Ramène-la à sa chambre, crache Mindarane à l'esclave qui est restée en génuflexion immobile tout le temps de notre entretien.

Comme je repars à la suite de mon guide, en m'efforçant de ne pas boiter, j'entends les saïyennes reprendre leur discussion sur l'estrade. Je sens leurs coups d'œil sur moi dans mon dos et j'imagine facilement qu'elles commentent déjà allègrement notre rencontre.

Je maudis Végéta de m'abandonner dans cet enfer.

Je finis par m'apercevoir que l'esclave qui m'accompagne m'observe sous cap. Elle semble à la fois curieuse et effrayée mais elle ne tente pas de me parler. Son attitude me fait subitement penser aux ohmsiens. Je me souviens que je soulève autant d'aversion chez les saïyens que de vénération chez leurs ennemis. Mais forcément, ici et maintenant, elle ne peut pas me parler. J'ai été esclave et je sais qu'elle est censée rester la plus transparente possible.

Quand nous arrivons dans la chambre qui m'est réservée, elle s'agite aussitôt pour s'assurer que tout est en ordre. Je découvre avec surprise que quelqu'un a déposé sur la table le coffret que Sadri m'a offert et que j'ai oublié dans le vaisseau. J'ouvre distraitement le couvercle pour explorer à nouveau son contenu. J'ai presque l'impression de sentir l'odeur de la Terre.

\- Méfiez-vous d'elles, chuchote une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne avec surprise. L'esclave me regarde timidement.

\- Les saïyennes… Elles sont pires que les hommes... Il faut dire qu'elles sont tellement maltraitées par leur peuple, ajoute-t-elle.

Je m'adosse à la table et je penche la tête.

\- Et nous ? On est bien traitées, nous ?

L'esclave baisse les yeux avec tristesse.

\- Les saïyens sont cruels avec tout le monde, murmure-t-elle. Leurs femmes… Je sers ici depuis plusieurs années et je sais…

Je croise les bras avec incrédulité. Mais son discours éveille ma curiosité.

\- Je ne savais pas que Végéta avait une sœur.

\- Oui… Le roi Végéta a eu deux filles… Hm. Les filles sont élevées ici et puis elles sont mariées si ça arrange le Roi. Sinon, elle meurt ici, explique-t-elle.

Je joue distraitement avec le couvercle du coffret.

\- Et alors ? L'autre fille est ici aussi ?

\- Non, l'autre fille n'existe plus. Elle… Elle a désobéi à son père, répond l'esclave en gardant les yeux rivés au sol.

\- Désobéi à son père ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

\- Il lui est arrivé ce qui arrive quand on désobéit au Roi. Elle a voulu… Sortir d'ici. Il est interdit de parler d'elle.

_Charmant_. Je ne sais comment les saïyens arrivent encore à m'horrifier. C'est peut-être que je ne suis pas encore tout à fait insensible.

\- Un sacré sens de la famille. Et, Végéta connait ses sœurs ?

\- A peine. Il peut les croiser quand il vient voir sa concubine… Quand il a une concubine. Mais ils n'ont pas été élevés ensemble, ils n'ont rien en commun sauf le sang.

Tout ce qu'elle me raconte éveille à la fois un certain malaise et une envie irrésistible d'en savoir plus et je peux m'empêcher de continuer mes questions.

\- Il a eu… beaucoup de concubines ?

\- Cinq, peut-être six. Vous savez, pas une n'a survécu et il n'en a épousé aucune. Il voulait que celle qu'il épouserait soit capable de faire des enfants, il disait que c'était à ça que servait une femme alors il ne voulait épouser que celle qui y arriverait.

Je ricane amèrement. C'est à la fois un Végéta que je connais et un Végéta que je ne connais pas. Ce qu'elle me décrit est tellement conforme au Prince froid et cruel qu'il est en temps normal mais il n'a jamais été comme ça avec moi. Il ne m'a jamais considéré comme ça. Je n'ai jamais eu de traitement aussi étouffant et dépourvu de sentiments.

\- Je ne devrais pas vous dire tout ça…Mon nom est Irn. Je m'efforcerai de vous servir le plus souvent possible. Si je peux vous aider en quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me demander, reprend l'esclave.

Elle lève un regard déterminé vers moi. Je suis un peu surprise de la fermeté résolue que je lis dans ses yeux clairs. Il contraste tellement avec l'attitude timide et effacée qu'elle a montrée jusqu'ici. _La prophétie_. Elle me regarde comme un sauveur là où je ne suis rien. Rien. Juste une captive, grugée par un misérable maccio. Je suis pathétique dans le fond. Son espoir me noue les tripes. Je murmure un merci et elle quitte la pièce.

Je reste un moment à fixer la porte qui vient de se refermer comme celle d'une prison. Par la fenêtre, la vue est plongeante sur la ville et au loin, on devine l'océan agité et l'horizon brouillé par la chaleur.

Combien de temps va durer cet enfer ? Que se passera-t-il quand j'aurai vu Bardock ? Est-ce que Végéta va me laisser moisir ici, maintenant qu'il peut s'adonner sans retenue à son entrainement pour éliminer Freezer ?

J'ouvre le coffret de Sadri. J'en sors la bouteille pour farfouiller dans le fond de la boite. Il y a un coquillage verni. Je le prends et le plaque contre mon oreille comme quand j'étais petite. _On entend la mer_. J'examine la carte postale. Une plage. Elle ressemble à celle de la Tortue.

Je pense à Gokû tout d'un coup. Je n'arrive pas à me convaincre de sa mort. Même si, dans le fond Végéta a raison de douter de ses chances de survie. Gokû ne peut pas mourir. Pas comme ça. C'est trop stupide. Trop impossible. Mais la mort d'un être cher paraît toujours absurde et impossible.

Je remets les objets avec précaution dans le coffre. Sadri me l'a offert pour que je me souvienne que je ne suis pas sur Terre et il a foutument réussi son coup, l'enfoiré.

Je continue à farfouiller et je remarque la boite en acajou. Je ne l'ai pas encore ouverte jusqu'ici. Je défais le fermoir. Sous mes yeux stupéfaits, apparaît un petit revolver douillettement lové dans un écrin de velours. Des cartouches sont enserrés dans le tissu à côté de l'arme. Je fronce les sourcils aussitôt. Bizarrement, je me sens mal à l'aise. Est-ce que Sadri n'a pas vérifié le contenu du coffret ? Est-ce qu'il n'a pas compris ce que contenait cette boite ? Dans le cas contraire, pourquoi laisser ce genre de choses à ma disposition ? Pour me protéger ? Pour m'enfuir ?

Je referme la boite avec un claquement sec et je la repose prudemment.

Combien de temps va durer cet enfer ? Ai-je le moindre espoir de rentrer chez moi ? De sortir de tout ça ?

Je m'aperçois tout d'un coup que des larmes ont fini par rouler sur mes joues. J'essuie négligemment mon nez et mes yeux tombent sur la bouteille de whisky. Je m'en empare sans hésitation. Contre la douleur, rien ne vaut l'anesthésie.

**ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	26. Chapter 26

_Salut ! Tout d'abord merci pour les reviews et autres encouragements. Je les ai doublement savourés cette semaine parce que mes stat ont sauté depuis la dernière mise à jour, et que la hotline du site s'en tamponne allégrement. Du coup, je ne sais pas si il y a encore beaucoup de monde qui suit cette interminable histoire. _

_Comme je l'ai déjà dit, il y aura une fin, on s'y achemine lentement mais sûrement. Mais lentement quand même. Donc, une fois n'est pas coutume, en attendant que je récupère mes stats (vu le dynamisme de la hotline, c'est pas gagné...) j'appelle à la petite review d'encouragement parce que cette fic est looongue et pas toujours facile à écrire. Juste pour que j'ai pas l'impression de marcher dans le désert. _

_Même si, quoiqu'il arrive, il y aura une fin, c'est juste pour le moral de l'auteur, parce qu'en plus les vacances sont finies *Grosse fatigue*_

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

Gokû est penché sur moi.

Je viens d'ouvrir les yeux et ma vision est encore brouillée mais c'est bien lui. Il me dévisage avec perplexité et inquiétude. Instinctivement, je lui souris béatement et je bafouille son nom.

D'un geste hésitant, je lève la main vers lui mais il se recule aussitôt pour esquiver mon contact. Je renonce et je laisse retomber ma main avant de refermer mes yeux. Ma tête est lourde, mon corps pèse une tonne, je veux dormir.

Deux personnes discutent en saïyajinn au-dessus de moi. Perdue dans les brumes de la somnolence, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils racontent. Je veux dormir.

Au moment où je me sens glisser à nouveau dans le sommeil, une main me secoue rudement. Je sursaute et j'enfouis mon nez le plus profondément possible dans mon oreiller. Sans même prendre la peine de vérifier qui a si fermement décidé de venir m'emmerder, j'essaye simplement de me dégager de cette griffe hostile d'un coup d'épaule agacée. _Foutez-moi la paix._

Mais la poigne ne désarme pas et continue son geste plus énergiquement. Je grogne avec humeur dans le creux du tissu de l'oreiller.

\- Va te faire foutre !

J'ai aucune idée de la personne à qui je parle, mais peu importe l'interlocuteur du moment qu'il comprend le message.

Ça a l'air de marcher. Les voix reprennent mais on me laisse tranquille maintenant.

Soudainement, ma couverture s'envole comme animée d'une vie propre. Je m'y agrippe comme je peux pour me préserver de la fraicheur de la chambre, mais je n'arrive pas à la retenir et je finis par basculer du lit et m'étaler sur le sol avec fracas. La chute m'a partiellement réveillée, je me redresse péniblement et je m'assois pour essayer de comprendre qui m'en veut à ce point. J'écarte maladroitement les cheveux qui tombent sur mon visage et je cligne des yeux avec un froncement de sourcil.

Devant moi, une saïyenne soldat se tient debout et me surplombe. Elle est incroyablement imposante vue du sol, et elle me semble franchement hideuse. Elle a les poings plantés sur les hanches et l'une de ses mains tient encore ma précieuse couverture. Ce spectacle me ramène instantanément à la triste réalité de ma situation. _Le quartier des femmes._

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ?

\- Lève-toi, marmonne-t-elle sourdement.

J'obéis comme je peux avec un soupir de fatigue. Je suis obligée de m'aider en attrapant le rebord du lit et je me hisse laborieusement sur mes pieds. J'ai la tête qui tourne, les paupières lourdes et la bouche pâteuse.

Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure. Je crois que j'ai bu toute la bouteille, je ne sais plus, je ne suis plus très sûre. Je n'ai jamais aimé le whisky en fait, et je dois dire qu'il me le rend bien.

Je ne parviens pas à me mettre tout à fait débout et le matelas est trop tentant. Mon corps et mon esprits me lâchent à l'unisson et je m'affaisse à nouveau jusqu'à me laisser retomber mollement à plat ventre sur le lit. J'ai envie d'y finir ma vie.

\- Relève-toi ! gronde la saïyenne avec colère.

Je me sens si confuse que son ordre me fait peu d'effet. En revanche ce que je vois de l'autre côté du lit me fait réagir en une seconde.

Gokû est là. Je n'ai pas rêvé, c'est lui. En chair et en os. Mon cœur fait un bond et je traverse le matelas maladroitement, en rampant frénétiquement à quatre pattes.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Gokû ! Bordel !

Etrangement, il ne bouge pas et se contente d'observer mon approche grotesque avec des yeux ahuris. Je me relève en appui sur mes genoux et j'enlace sa taille pour le serrer contre moi. Je pleurniche à moitié contre lui, mouillant sans scrupule le tissu de son pourpoint.

\- Gokû… Tu es là. Je savais que tu reviendrais… J'en étais sûre… Comment t'as fait ?

Je parle à moitié saïyajin, à moitié terrien et je me sens totalement incapable de rassembler mes idées.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demande Gokû d'un ton choqué.

A cet instant seulement, je m'aperçois que quelque chose ne colle pas. Quoi ?

\- Je crois qu'elle vous prend pour votre fils, Seigneur, répond la saïyenne derrière moi.

Gokû n'a pas la voix de Gokû. Je lève les yeux vers son visage. Il a une affreuse cicatrice et il essaye maintenant de se dégager de mes bras. C'est pas Gokû. Je desserre mon étreinte avec lassitude et je me laisse retomber sur le dos sur matelas. J'ai envie de pleurer en repensant à mon ami et je me demande où il est et comment il va.

\- Vous êtes sûre que c'est elle ? demande le faux Gokû avec un doute évident dans la voix.

En réplique, la saïyenne se penche sur moi. Son horrible face apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Elle a l'air très remontée. Et embarrassée aussi.

\- Lève-toi ! glapit-elle.

\- Je vais vomir.

Je parle en terrien. Je n'arrive plus à trouver les mots en saïyajin. Evidemment, elle ne comprend pas. Elle m'empoigne et me soulève avec brutalité pour me forcer à me mettre debout.

\- C'est bien elle, Seigneur Bardock… C'est une terrienne comme vous savez, grommèle-t-elle sur le ton de l'excuse.

Je me retrouve enfin à la verticale sans vraiment savoir par quel miracle. Mon estomac a suivi le mouvement avec réticence et il me semble aussitôt plus prudent de ne plus ouvrir la bouche pour l'instant.

Bardock me fixe avec incrédulité.

\- C'est la femme qui est rentrée avec le Prince ? demande-t-il à nouveau.

\- C'est elle, confirme la saïyenne qui a jugé bon de ne pas me lâcher le bras, certainement dans la crainte que je ne retombe sur le lit.

La tête me tourne et je repère la porte de la salle de bains. En face de moi le saïyen me fusille du regard et serre les dents avec indignation.

\- Ce n'est pas elle, murmure-t-il, ça ne peut pas être elle.

En conclusion de cette charmante discussion, je me défais subitement de la poigne de la saïyenne pour me précipiter vers la salle de bains. Je n'ai même pas le temps de fermer la porte, j'atterris à genoux devant la baignoire pour y vider mes boyaux douloureux. Mon corps divorce du whisky avec très peu d'élégance et c'est tout juste si j'entends le pas rageur de Bardock qui quitte ma chambre.

Quand les spasmes se calment enfin, tout est calme et silencieux, les saïyens m'ont abandonnée depuis un bon moment. Je suis à nouveau seule. J'ai chaud, j'ai froid, j'ai mal au crâne, au ventre, je veux dormir.

Je réussis à me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage avant de ramper pitoyablement à quatre pattes vers mon lit. Je m'écroule sur le matelas en ayant pris soin de ramasser la couverture que la saïyenne a abandonnée sur le sol. Je veux dormir.

Quand je me réveille à nouveau, je remarque que la chambre est plongée dans la pénombre. Quelqu'un a tiré les rideaux mais je devine le soleil éclatant de Végitasei à l'extérieur. Je reste un long moment sans bouger. J'ai vraiment cru que Gokû était revenu. Je me sens encore profondément déçue, une fois de plus.

Je me demande si Végéta a cherché à prendre de mes nouvelles. Depuis combien de temps suis-je arrivée ici maintenant ? J'ai vu le soleil se coucher alors que la bouteille devait être entamée au tiers. C'était à nouveau le jour quand les saïyens sont venus m'emmerder. Je dirais que je suis dans cette chambre depuis environ 24 heures. Et je suis sûre que ce connard ne s'est pas inquiété une seule seconde de moi. Il doit être en train de s'entrainer comme un taré en démolissant ses officiers un par un. Psychopathe. Je roule sur le dos avec un soupir.

Je suis prise d'un sursaut de surprise en constatant que quelqu'un est assis au pied du lit et paraît m'observer. Je me redresse avec vivacité en serrant la couverture contre moi comme si elle pouvait me protéger. Je cligne des yeux pour essayer de m'habituer au manque de lumière et deviner l'identité de mon visiteur.

La silhouette en contre-jour, immobile jusqu'ici, bouge légèrement et dans le clair-obscur, je reconnais la cicatrice. Bardock. J'ai mal au crâne.

\- Vous êtes revenu ?

\- Tu as bu, répond-t-il en guise de salut.

\- Oh, je vois que vous êtes vraiment clairvoyant. C'est pas des rumeurs, hein ?

Il se fige et je comprends tout de suite que mon humour lui déplait. Instinctivement, j'ai un mouvement de recul et je réprime un ricanement qui monte inexorablement dans ma gorge. Mon esprit est un peu embrouillé et j'ai du mal à prendre vraiment conscience de la situation, mon naturel sarcastique émerge sans que je puisse l'empêcher.

Pourtant, Bardock ne fait pas mine de vouloir faire preuve de violence pour l'instant. Il se lève et prend un verre sur un plateau de nourriture qu'on a déposé sur un meuble près du lit. Il revient vers moi et me le tend.

\- Ça va t'aider, annonce-t-il.

Je prends le verre et contemple son contenu avec suspicion. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'odeur et dans la pénombre, je ne distingue pas l'apparence exacte du liquide. Je le porte à mes lèvres avec hésitation.

\- Bois-le d'un coup, conseille-t-il.

Je m'exécute finalement. Le goût, comme je m'y attendais, est amer et immonde. Je grimace et frémis avant de lui rendre le verre vide.

\- Tu vas encore vomir ? demande-t-il avec méfiance.

\- Je suis en train d'y réfléchir.

Il me fusille du regard en réalisant que je me fous de sa gueule, mais il n'a toujours pas l'air décidé à me frapper. C'est heureux pour moi parce que ma tête me fait déjà souffrir l'enfer. Je masse mes tempes avec insistance. Je n'ai aucune envie de compagnie, aucune envie de _sa _compagnie.

J'ai faim. Je me lève péniblement et je m'avance d'un pas chancelant vers le plateau sans me préoccuper de sa présence.

Je sais qu'il continue à m'observer avec indécision. Qu'a-t-il dit tout à l'heure ? _Ce n'est pas elle, ça ne peut pas être elle_. Pourquoi est-il revenu ? Un doute de dernière minute ?

\- Je n'ai jamais compris le goût de mon fils pour la Terre, reprend-t-il. Est-ce que sa femme est… Comme toi ?

\- Vous le sauriez si vous vous donniez la peine de vous y intéresser.

Je lui tourne le dos et je ne l'ai même pas regardé pour répondre. Je sais que c'est un manque de respect pour lui, venant d'une femme comme moi. Je trop vaseuse pour me discipliner malgré le danger.

Je mange avidement, debout, et dans ma hâte, je m'aperçois que je bave un peu. J'ai dormi toute habillée et ma tenue, à peu près correcte la veille, est maintenant tâchée et fripée. J'ai conscience d'offrir un spectacle peu reluisant. Ça, je dois admettre que sa Seigneurie est venue m'admirer dans un de mes rares moments de gloire. Elle est belle, la _femme de la prophétie. _

Je repense furtivement à ma petite discussion avec Sadri qui m'avait conseillé de ne pas recevoir un officier en chemise de nuit. J'ai à nouveau envie de rire mais j'ai trop mal au crâne. Je m'essuie les lèvres du revers de la manche.

Finalement, je jette un œil au saïyen qui est toujours assis sur le lit.

\- Je vous rassure, la femme de Gokû est beaucoup plus classe que ça.

Il hoche la tête et je l'entends presque penser que ce n'est pas bien compliqué.

\- Le Prince m'a dit que Kakarott était mort, soupire-t-il.

\- Il vous a dit ça ? Végéta est un homme tellement prévenant, hein ? Moi, je n'en suis pas si convaincue. Mais c'est vous le devin, vous n'avez pas une idée sur la question ?

Il se raidit. Je me sermonne intérieurement. Je sais que je dois adopter un ton plus humble. Je le sais, quelque part aux fin fonds de mon cerveau mais les rouages fonctionnent mal pour l'instant et j'ai tellement de rancœur en moi.

\- Tu crois que ça m'amuse ? grogne-t-il sourdement. Ces visions ? Le bazar que ça met ? Être ici avec une femme aussi dégoûtante que toi ? Tu crois _vraiment _que tout ce bordel me réjouit ?

\- On est deux alors. Moi aussi ça me gonfle.

Cette fois-ci il se lève d'un coup. Je ne réalise qu'à cet instant qu'il est plus grand que son fils. Plus menaçant aussi. Je me recule instantanément d'un pas en levant mes avant-bras en défense. Il s'immobilise.

Dans l'ombre, le reflet de ses yeux noirs s'anime de manière inquiétante. Il fait un pas mais au lieu de se diriger vers moi, il marche droit à la fenêtre et ouvre les rideaux d'un coup sec.

La lumière agressive me brûle aussitôt les pupilles et je suis obligée de fermer les yeux et de me détourner de la fenêtre avec un gémissement de protestation.

Sans attendre, il revient vers moi et me force à me retourner vers la lueur du jour en m'attrapant sans ménagement par les cheveux. Le chignon que j'avais confectionné pour mon arrivée sur Végitasei n'est déjà plus qu'un paquet d'épis sauvages et le mouvement le défait complètement.

Il contemple mon visage encombré de mèches rebelles et hirsutes. Je me suis figée par réflexe, trop habituée à la rudesse de ces sauvages de saïyens, à leur façon systématique de me malmener quand je les pousse trop loin.

Pendant un instant, nous restons sans bouger, à nous fixer avec méfiance. Je lis la colère, le mépris et l'incrédulité dans ses yeux. Puis son regard se voile de tristesse. Ses sourcils se froncent. Il est déçu.

Il me repousse brutalement.

\- Je perds mon temps avec toi. Tout ça pour ça, siffle-t-il avec amertume.

Quand il me lâche, je suis déséquilibrée et je tombe lourdement en me cognant au meuble. Je l'entends quitter la pièce en grommelant la même phrase en boucle. « C'est pas elle ».

Quand la porte se claque, je suis toujours assise sur le sol en appui sur mon coude.

_C'est pas elle._

Ma cervelle commence enfin à sortir de sa torpeur.

_C'est pas elle._ C'est pas moi. Sa vision, la femme de Végéta, la destruction des saïyens. Tout ça n'a rien à voir avec moi. Toutes ces persécutions, tout cet enfer. Gratuit. Une erreur sur la personne.

Progressivement un fou rire nerveux monte en moi et je suis incapable de le contenir.

Bien sûr que ce n'est pas moi. Tout ça c'est des conneries. C'est quoi Bardock ? Madame Irma ? Je le visualise avec un turban ridicule sur la tête et des grosses boucles d'oreille de gitane, en train de loucher sur une boule de cristal et j'éclate de rire de plus belle. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment cru une seconde qu'il pouvait _voir _des choses ?

Tout ça c'est des conneries et ils sont tous transis d'extase devant ce supposé don. Il n'y a pas de vision d'avenir, il n'y a pas de prémonition, c'est du vent. Il a peut-être des hallucinations mais il ne s'agit certainement pas de voir l'avenir. Encore moins de voir Bulma Briefs détruire la race saïyenne.

Je me calme enfin et je sèche les larmes qui se sont accrochées à mes cils. Je me sens incroyablement soulagée.

Je me traine jusqu'à la douche et le jet d'eau chaude sur mon corps engourdi amplifie ce sentiment de légèreté.

Mes neurones reprennent peu à peu leur fonctionnement normal. La mixture que j'ai avalée semble enfin faire effet. Je me sens tellement bien subitement. _Ce n'est pas moi._

C'est comme si les nuages accumulés dans mon ciel s'étaient dispersés comme par magie. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester ici. Et le Roi n'a plus aucune raison d'essayer de me tuer. Toute cette mascarade est finie. _Finie._

Je trouve des vêtements propres dans l'une des armoires et je m'habille en un instant. Je vais trouver Végéta et je vais _exiger_ qu'il me laisse rentrer. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve mais ça ne devrait pas être bien difficile de le repérer, il est le Prince ici après tout. Et si j'attends bêtement que cet enfoiré daigne venir me voir dans cette prison dorée, je peux bien attendre un siècle. Je ne veux plus attendre. Le chapitre Bulma Briefs de l'histoire saïyenne vient de se clore, il est temps de tirer sa révérence.

J'ai conscience qu'en réalité les choses risquent de ne pas être aussi simples mais ma patience est usée et mon excitation à son apogée. Je suis déterminée à sortir de tout ça.

Alors que je quitte ma chambre, je croise Irn qui arrive. Ses yeux s'écarquillent en me voyant dans le couloir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'exclame-t-elle. Il ne faut pas vous balader ici, la Reine l'a interdit.

\- Justement, je m'en vais vous pourrez lui dire que je ne la dérangerai plus.

Je ne m'arrête même pas à sa hauteur pour lui répondre et je continue ma route en essayant de me repérer.

\- Vous partez ? Comment ça ? C'est impossible ! bégaye-t-elle en s'engageant à ma suite.

\- C'est pas moi… La vision de Bardock, la femme du Prince… C'est pas moi.

\- Pas vous ? Mais…

Je ralentis enfin et je lui souris. Elle est terrifiée.

\- Bardock lui-même me l'a dit. C'est pas moi la femme de la prophétie. Une idée du chemin de la sortie ?

Elle attrape ma main avec affolement.

\- Je vous en supplie, revenez dans votre chambre. C'est trop dangereux ici, plaide-t-elle avec angoisse.

\- Tout est dangereux ici de toute façon. C'est pour ça que je m'en vais. Je vais trouver le Prince et régler cette affaire.

Elle me dévisage avec ahurissement en secouant lentement la tête en signe de négation.

Je continue à avancer en la plantant là. Je dois retrouver la sortie avant d'ameuter trop de monde. Je m'aperçois qu'à l'image d'Irn, personne ne s'attend à ce que je sorte de ma chambre. L'élément de surprise sera mon meilleur allié.

Au début, je ne croise que quelques esclaves qui me regardent avec effarement et j'ai vraiment l'impression d'accomplir un exploit inédit en me baladant ici, _librement_. Très vite je me contente de me concentrer sur la configuration de ces lieux pharaoniques pour tenter de localiser la sortie. Cette foutue sortie.

Le quartier des femmes est un labyrinthe et ma mémoire me fait défaut.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? rugit finalement une saïyenne qui a surgi d'une chambre, avec pour seul vêtement une serviette enroulée autour du corps.

Elle a sûrement été alertée par une des servantes et n'a même pas pris le temps de s'habiller correctement.

\- Je rentre chez moi.

J'accélère le pas pour m'éloigner, en comprenant qu'elle ne s'interposera pas physiquement. En revanche, elle se met à appeler les soldats en hurlant comme une harpie.

Je courre presque en dévalant un escalier gigantesque. Un bruit de bottes m'annonce que les gardes du Palais se sont mis en mouvement.

L'immensité des lieux leur est autant un handicap qu'à moi. Si je ne sais pas exactement où je vais, elles ne savent pas exactement où je suis. Et les corridors sont de plus en plus encombrés. De servantes, de courtisanes. Pas une d'entre elles, pas même les saïyennes, n'essayent de m'arrêter. Est-ce qu'elles ont peur de moi ? Peur de se salir ? Peu importe, je slalome au milieu d'elles et elles se contentent de guider les gardes en me montrant du doigt.

La porte. Enfin. Celle derrière laquelle il n'y a que les hommes. Je n'ai plus qu'un grand hall circulaire à traverser, et à passer cette porte, et elles cesseront de me poursuivre. C'est interdit. Même les soldats n'iront pas bien loin, elles appelleront sûrement la garde du Roi pour poursuivre la traque, mais je sais que, si je me fais attraper par des hommes, ils me conduiront à Végéta. Et c'est exactement ce que je recherche.

Je courre jusqu'à la porte mais subitement Crésie apparaît sur mon chemin. Je la percute presque dans ma surprise, je ne l'ai pas vu arriver.

\- Où crois-tu courir comme ça ? demande-t-elle en me saisissant le poignet.

Je perds presque l'équilibre, arrêtée net en pleine course. Elle m'observe, les yeux plissés et pleins de haine.

\- Ce n'est pas moi ! Bardock a dit que ce n'était pas moi ! Je n'ai rien à faire ici !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai cru que mon explication, pourtant si logique et si rationnelle, allait la convaincre de me laisser partir. Evidemment que non. Elle pince les lèvres et ses traits se durcissent.

\- Tu appartiens toujours à mon frère, siffle-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu appartiens à mon frère et lui seul décide ce qu'il veut faire de toi… Et je doute qu'il ait envie de te laisser partir comme ça, renchérit-elle triomphalement.

Ce qu'elle me dit me glace le sang. Parce que c'est sûrement vrai. Je réalise que Végéta peut tout. Que peut-être, il ne voudra pas que je rentre. Que peut-être, il m'a bien ramenée ici pour me mettre en cage. Est-ce que je peux vraiment lui faire confiance ? Je suis complètement à sa merci ici et j'ai vraiment très peu de moyens d'échapper à sa volonté. Est-ce qu'il va en profiter ?

Je me souviens comme il a été difficile à convaincre la première fois qu'il m'a rendu ma liberté sur Terre. Encore, je soupçonne qu'il ne l'a fait alors que parce que Bardock avait eu cette vision au sujet de celle qui serait sa femme et qu'il a voulu prétendre que je n'existais pas. Mas je sais à quel point il a eu du mal à admettre que je n'étais pas sa propriété et, vue la mentalité des saïyens, je réalise que ça a dû être totalement contre-nature pour lui.

J'arrache mon poignet de l'emprise de l'adolescente avant de répondre avec un peu trop d'assurance.

\- Je vais lui demander moi-même.

Elle croise tranquillement les bras.

\- Pour qui tu te prends ? grince-t-elle. Tu n'es rien ici, tu n'as rien à demander au Prince. Tu n'as même pas le rang suffisant pour prétendre t'adresser à lui sans sa permission. S'il a envie de te voir ou de te parler, il viendra.

Je jette un coup d'œil désespéré à la porte. Elle est si proche et si loin à la fois. Si je dois attendre Végéta, ça pourrait bien durer des semaines. Il doit être perdu dans ses obsessions de combats sanglants maintenant.

\- Si tu fais un pas de plus vers cette porte, je te tue de mes propres mains. Et mon père me félicitera pour ça, ajoute tranquillement Crésie.

Je sens dans son discours qu'elle est capable de le faire. Elle en meurt d'envie même. Personnellement, même si elle est jeune, je n'ai aucune chance de la maitriser dans un combat à mains nues, c'est certain.

Mais la porte est juste là. Et aucune d'entre elles n'osera la passer à ma suite, j'en suis convaincue. Je ne suis pas forte mais je suis peut-être rapide. Peut-être plus rapide.

A cet instant, contre toute attente, la porte s'ouvre timidement. Une esclave chargée d'un paquet, inconsciente de la scène qui est en train de se jouer, franchit le seuil silencieusement.

Il y a un déclic dans mon crâne et mes jambes s'élancent sans même attendre de signal. Un hurlement s'élève, couvert par la rumeur des spectatrices. Je n'y prête pas attention, je ne vois que la porte ouverte. Je reconnais le patio à ciel ouvert par l'interstice. Juste là, à portée de bras.

L'arrivante se fige aussitôt, saisie par le brouhaha que ma course a provoqué. Elle ne comprend pas, elle ne referme pas la porte derrière elle.

Crac.

Je ne sais lequel des os de mon corps a produit ce son sinistre. La porte disparait.

L'eau est partout.

Elle inonde mes poumons, remonte dans ma gorge agonisante. J'ai beau cracher, elle ruissèle sans fin. De mon nez, de ma bouche, le long de mes cheveux.

Mes poumons se contractent avec panique mais l'oxygène ne les atteint pas. La seule chose qu'ils arrivent à faire, c'est d'expulser du liquide. Toujours plus de liquide. Je tousse frénétiquement. J'ai l'impression que je vais crever.

Je presse violemment mes bras autour de mon estomac pour l'encourager à se libérer de toute cette eau. Je suis assise courbée en avant, dégoulinante d'eau, secouée de spasmes.

Peu à peu l'air recommence enfin à pénétrer ma gorge et mon nez. Mon souffle reste court et hoquetant et du liquide accompagne encore chaque bouffée que j'expire mais je respire enfin. Je tousse faiblement.

Je prends alors pleinement conscience du froid glacial sur ma peau nue et mouillée et je comprends. J'ouvre les yeux avec hésitation et je découvre sans surprise que je suis assise dans un caisson de régénérescence fraichement vidé.

Je ramène lentement mes genoux contre mon corps et je les enlace de mes bras, autant pour me couvrir que pour tenter misérablement de me réchauffer.

Je me sens étourdie. Je tourne la tête vers la seule personne dont j'ai détecté la présence. C'est un saïyen. Vieux. J'en ai jamais vu auparavant, les saïyens ont tous l'air d'avoir le même âge. Les seules marques du temps sont les fils gris dans sa tignasse de jais et des traits plus marqués qu'à l'ordinaire mais indiscutablement, ce sont des marques de vieillesse. Il sourit avec malice en observant ma torture.

\- Tss. Le corps des terriens supporte mal le caisson de régénérescence, hein ?... Et l'alcool aussi.

Je n'écoute pas vraiment ce qu'il me dit, je me sens franchement groggy. Les yeux me brûlent un peu. Du liquide a dû couler sous mes paupières et je les frotte distraitement.

\- On est où ?

\- Dans l'infirmerie royale, où tu crois être ? Je suis le médecin de la famille royale, répond-t-il fièrement.

Je hausse les épaules avec indifférence. J'ai froid et je cherche des yeux n'importe quoi qui pourrait me couvrir et me réchauffer.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'on m'a demandé de te soigner ? Une terrienne ? ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. J'ai eu envie de répondre que j'étais pas vétérinaire, mais évidemment on ne peut pas répondre ça au Roi, reprend le vieux saïyen.

Il n'y a même pas une serviette à portée de main et cet imbécile ne va pas m'aider.

\- J'ai froid.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, réplique-t-il, avec une constitution comme la tienne. La Princesse a failli te tuer… Une gamine comme elle… D'un seul coup.

Je le fixe avec insistance. Il va pas se décider à comprendre le message.

\- J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour me couvrir.

Il se gratte le nez avec un regard blanc.

\- Je suis pas ton valet, répond-t-il simplement.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Quel con. Je déplie mes jambes avec précaution pour enjamber le rebord du caisson et poser les pieds sur le sol. Je m'aperçois tout de suite que mon corps est faible et j'ai une douleur diffuse dans le dos. C'est là que la Princesse a dû me frapper avec toute la classe qui caractérise sa race.

Je me lève avec précaution en me retenant au bord. J'écarte les cheveux qui me tombent dans les yeux. Il faut que je finisse par les couper un jour.

Je n'ai plus aucune force dans les jambes et je ne suis pas sûre qu'elles pourront me porter très loin. Je lève les yeux vers le saïyen en quête de secours. Il m'observe les bras croisés, sans aucune gêne et manifestement, sans aucune intention de m'aider non plus. Je me sens encore plus nue que je ne le suis déjà tout d'un coup.

\- Ça va ? On se rince l'œil ?

Il ne détourne pas le regard et continue à lorgner mon corps en haussant les épaules.

\- Je m'explique pas comment une créature aussi ridiculement chétive peut foutre un tel bazar chez nous. Pas un muscle digne de ce nom, marmonne-t-il simplement.

\- Moi aussi, ça m'échappe mais est-ce que je peux avoir une serviette au moins ?

Il s'extirpe enfin de la contemplation de mes formes et lève les yeux vers mon visage.

\- J'ai jamais vu Sadri dans cet état. Son engeulade avec Minadera a résonné dans tout le Palais. Qu'est-ce qu'une minable terrienne comme toi a bien pu faire pour provoquer tout ça ?

Je repère enfin un vêtement suspendu au mur derrière lui. Il n'a pas bougé et il me paraît clair qu'il me laissera geler avant de se préoccuper de moi. Tout mon être tremble, à la fois de froid et à la fois de faiblesse. Je fais quelques pas hésitants vers ma destination. J'arrive à temps pour me retenir au mur et j'attrape ce qui s'avère être l'équivalent d'une veste définitivement trop ample pour moi. Je l'enfile fébrilement. Le saïyen m'a suivi des yeux avec curiosité.

\- Le Roi ne sera pas content, c'est sûr. Je ne sais pas à qui il va s'en prendre mais il sera très contrarié que tu perturbes la vie de son Palais comme ça. Il aime l'ordre.

J'appuie mon dos et ma tête contre le mur en serrant le tissu contre ma peau frissonnante et je ferme les yeux avec lassitude. Des tâches sombres dansent derrière mes paupières.

\- Où est Végéta ? Il faut que je le voie…

\- Le Prince ? Je ne serais pas si pressé si j'étais toi. Son père est caractériel mais ce n'est rien à côté de lui. Il sera sûrement furieux quand il arrivera, explique le saïyen avec un rictus d'amusement.

Je me laisse glisser jusqu'au sol. Me tenir debout est trop pénible et j'ai mal au dos.

\- J'ai besoin de le voir…

\- Il va arriver. Je l'ai fait prévenir de ton réveil. Tu tiens même pas debout… On peut dire que t'as pas froid aux yeux. Comment tu as pu survivre jusqu'ici ?

Ses questions étonnées me soulent. Je repère une petite fenêtre percée en haut de l'un des murs de la pièce. On dirait que le soleil se couche déjà. Au moins, je ne suis plus dans cet horrible gynécée saïyen, enfermée, prisonnière et seule.

Je me sens fatiguée mais soulagée malgré tout d'en être sortie et de repenser à ce qu'a dit Bardock. Je pressens que la roue va tourner. J'en suis sûre. J'ai eu mon lot d'emmerdes pour toute une vie, il est vraiment temps que ça s'arrête.

J'ai envie de voir Végéta. Je suis intérieurement rassurée de savoir qu'il arrive. Même si le saïyen dit vrai, même s'il est en colère, c'est pas grave. Il sera là. Il est toujours en colère de toute façon. Mais il viendra. Sans savoir pourquoi, ça me réconforte de penser qu'il va s'extraire de son entrainement chéri pour venir. Pour _moi_. Qu'il se rappelle que j'existe et qu'il ne pourra pas me laisser moisir dans le quartier des femmes. Que je retiens encore suffisamment son attention pour qu'il interrompe ses petites affaires.

Je souris presque en entendant une porte s'ouvrir à la volée dans la pièce d'à côté. J'entends son pas rageur, si caractéristique, je le reconnais. Juste à écouter sa façon de se déplacer nerveusement jusqu'à arriver à nous, mes lèvres s'étirent malicieusement.

Quand il surgit dans la pièce en trombe, je n'ai même pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir que c'est lui.

\- Altesse.

Le vieux médecin fait sa petite génuflexion réglementaire. Il a quitté son petit air narquois.

\- Dégage, grogne Végéta. Et ferme la porte derrière toi !

Je n'ai pas bougé. J'écoute le médecin qui quitte la pièce et s'exécute scrupuleusement. Végéta leur parle tous comme à des chiens. Même au médecin qui a dû sauver sa vie plus d'une fois depuis qu'il est gamin.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? glapit-il. Je peux pas te laisser plus de deux jours, tu peux pas t'empêcher de m'emmerder, hein ?

Ça, c'est pour moi. Une sorte de salut.

Je lève enfin les yeux vers lui. Il se tient debout devant moi. Ce qu'il dit est juste et ça me frappe subitement. C'est vrai. Bien sûr, je veux retrouver Trunks, bien sûr je veux rentrer sur Terre, bien sûr je supporte pas le quartier des femmes, mais je me demande si, en réalité, ce n'est pas la panique qui m'a poussée à m'enfuir comme je l'ai fait. La terreur de ne plus le voir, la peur qu'il m'oublie là-bas.

\- Bardock a dit que ce n'était pas moi. La femme de sa vision. C'est pas moi.

Je m'aperçois qu'il ne sait pas. Ses traits passent aussitôt de la colère à la perplexité.

\- Il a dit ça ? souffle-t-il avec stupeur.

Je hoche la tête énergiquement.

Il plisse les lèvres et paraît préoccupé tout d'un coup. Presque déçu. Ça éveille aussitôt une question en moi.

\- T'as quand même pas cru à ces conneries ?

Son regard se durcit.

\- Bardock ne s'est jamais trompé, répond-t-il gravement.

Je crois rêver. Qu'est-il en train de me dire ? Tout ce temps… Il y a cru ? Il a cru que j'étais celle qui serait à l'origine de la disparition de sa race… De son royaume ? Peut-être même à l'origine de _sa propre _disparition? Il a pu croire ça et me protéger comme il l'a fait ? Il n'a décidément jamais peur de rien. Même le sacré, il s'en fout. C'est même plus du courage, plutôt une sorte de folie et ça me fait froid dans le dos, je dois bien l'avouer. Mais de toute façon peu importe maintenant puisqu'il ne s'agit pas de moi dans cette vision. Je baisse les yeux avec tristesse.

\- Alors peut-être que je ne suis pas vraiment ta « femme », en fait. Finalement… Si on fait le compte… C'était peut-être ça le piège. Tout le monde y a cru, alors on a fini par y croire nous-même.

\- Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, conclut-il en reprenant son air impassible. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Tu as foutu un bordel monstrueux dans le quartier des femmes, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je ne veux pas y retourner. Ta sœur a failli me tuer, je refuse de remettre les pieds là-bas.

Il fait sa moue contrariée et croise les bras.

\- C'est là que vivent les femmes, réplique-t-il.

\- Les femmes _de la famille royale_. Les femmes des autres familles vivent avec leur famille, elles… Et de toute façon, on sait maintenant que je ne fais pas vraiment partie de la famille royale, hein ?

\- T'es chiante, soupire-t-il.

\- Je vais retourner sur Terre… Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici de toute façon.

Il se raidit et fronce un peu plus les sourcils. Ils me fixent un instant d'un air sévère, la tête penchée de côté.

\- J'ai d'autres plans pour toi, maugrée-t-il.

Il décroise les bras et met un genou à terre pour se mettre à ma hauteur. Je l'observe sans comprendre. Il passe un bras derrière mon dos et glisse l'autre sous mes genoux avant de me soulever. Je suis déstabilisée par son geste et je me retiens instinctivement à son cou.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Végéta ! Bordel. Quels plans ?

Il n'écoute pas et ne répond pas. Il se relève et m'emporte sans un mot. Il ouvre la porte d'un coup de pied sec et traverse la pièce voisine sous le regard ahuri du vieux médecin.

\- Végéta ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Je suis prise d'une certaine panique. Je suis mal à l'aise, privée de ma liberté de mouvement. Je voudrais qu'il me pose mais je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir tenir debout, alors je me contente de rester agrippée à son cou avec un certain embarras.

Il passe la porte de l'infirmerie et on se retrouve dans l'un des gigantesques couloirs du Palais. Ça m'affole. N'importe qui peut nous voir, nous croiser. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas attirer une fois de plus l'attention sur moi. J'ai compris que l'intérêt qu'il me porte est une malédiction qui m'attire l'hostilité des autres saïyens.

C'est trop tard. Le corridor est quasiment désert mais nous passons quand même près de quelques soldats. Ils sont tellement stupéfaits de croiser notre tandem étrange que certains d'entre eux oublient même de le saluer. De toute façon, il ne leur accorde pas un regard et les dépasse sans un mot.

\- Tu es taré… Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes comme ça ?

Je chuchote pour éviter que quelqu'un puisse m'entendre lui parler avec autant de familiarité mais je commence vraiment à avoir la trouille. Végéta est imprévisible et il est certainement en colère. D'ailleurs, il ne prend pas la peine de me répondre, son visage est fermé et froid comme s'il transportait une simple marchandise. Je sens les muscles de ses bras se raidir avec nervosité.

\- Je t'en supplie, qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? Tu me ramènes pas là-bas, hein ?

Il reste sourd à mes questions et poursuit son chemin inlassablement. Nous débouchons dans une partie du couloir percée d'une série de fenêtres. J'en profite pour jeter un œil à l'extérieur et essayer de me repérer. Nous sommes à un étage élevé et au-dessous de nous, le soleil se couche sur la ville dans une brume de poussière. Je calcule que nous devons déambuler dans les quartiers royaux, ceux qui sont réservés aux plus hauts dignitaires de la hiérarchie saïyenne. Ça me rassure un peu parce que ce sont aussi les quartiers les moins fréquentés du Palais.

J'ai cessé de poser des questions et je me contente de surveiller attentivement mon itinéraire pour tenter anxieusement de deviner notre destination. Après ce qui me semble un temps infini, Végéta se dirige enfin vers une porte imposante. Elle est gardée par une sentinelle en uniforme rouge. Le soldat saïyen reste imperturbable en nous voyant et se contente de saluer d'un hochement de tête respectueux avant d'ouvrir la porte sans un commentaire.

Mes yeux restent rivés au soldat jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de mon champ de vision. J'ai repéré le rouge de son uniforme. Dès que la porte se referme derrière nous, une nuée de femmes de chambre apparaissent autour de nous.

Elles portent la même tenue que moi quand j'étais au service de Végéta et c'est seulement à cet instant que la mémoire me revient du temps où j'étais son esclave. Du temps où cette porte se fermait sous mon nez parce que j'étais encore un grouillot. Nous sommes dans ses appartements privés. Je ne suis jamais entrée ici.

Végéta ne me laisse pas vraiment le temps d'admirer les lieux. Il traverse le hall circulaire de l'entrée et monte l'escalier qui fait face à la porte. Certaines des femmes de chambres nous suivent de loin, silencieusement, prêtes à intervenir à la moindre demande.

\- Trouvez-lui des vêtements, ordonne-t-il sans même sembler remarquer leurs présences.

Je note le frémissement dans le rang des esclaves et je sais qu'elles s'agitent déjà pour satisfaire son exigence. Il se dirige tout droit vers une salle et claque la porte d'un coup de pied derrière nous. Les femmes de chambre n'ont pas eu le temps de nous suivre et elles sont suffisamment avisées pour ne pas essayer d'entrer à notre suite.

Sans ralentir un instant, il se dirige vers le lit et me laisse tomber négligemment dessus. La chute est évidemment amortie par le matelas mais mon dos encore endolori encaisse mal le choc. J'étouffe un grognement de frustration et de douleur.

Je lève les yeux vers lui avec défi.

\- T'es malade ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

Il tend le bras vers la porte.

\- Il y a au moins cinq chambres d'amis. Choisis.

Je cille avec perplexité.

\- Quoi ?

Il détourne le regard avec ennui.

\- Tu veux pas retourner dans le quartier des femmes. Tu peux rester ici si tu me promets de te tenir tranquille, marmonne-t-il.

Je serre les pans de la veste contre moi, prise d'un frisson tout d'un coup. Je suis stupéfait de sa proposition. Elle est très indécente pour l'étiquette saïyenne. L'étiquette royale saïyenne n'autoriserait pas la présence d'une femme ici plus que quelques heures. Qu'il s'agisse d'une épouse, d'une maîtresse ou même d'une pute, aucune femme n'est destinée à emménager ici. D'un autre côté, le protocole du Prince des saïyens, je dois bien avouer que je m'en fous. Je ne veux pas retourner dans le quartier des femmes et il a raison de craindre que je n'y mette le bazar. Parce que, indiscutablement, c'est ce que je ferai.

Il se retourne vers moi avec un air sévère.

\- Et… Tu vas me construire une salle de gravité, ajoute-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

_Chiottes. _Je ne l'avais pas vu venir, celle-là. Je lis en lui malgré son expression impassible. Comme la première fois, il n'arrive pas à se résoudre à me laisser partir. Pourtant, même si je dois avouer que ça me déchire de me séparer de lui, je _dois _ me barrer d'ici. Parce qu'il y a Trunks… Et Gokû est peut-être encore vivant quelque part. Si Végéta me donnait un vaisseau, j'avais espéré tenter de sonder l'espace à l'endroit où sa Capsule s'est perdue. Et maintenant, je comprends que Végéta ne me laissera pas partir. Pas tout de suite en tout cas.

Je soupire doucement en baissant les yeux. J'aimerais vraiment rester ici. Je voudrais tellement. Si le monde était fait autrement…

Je relève la tête vers lui. Il a l'air plus inquiet qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Je sais qu'il se demande si je vais braver son autorité, mais je n'ai plus la force.

\- Quand je l'aurais construite… Tu me laisseras repartir ? Tu me donneras un vaisseau pour rentrer ?

Son expression décidée vacille. Il serre les lèvres en signe de frustration.

\- On verra, réplique-t-il.

\- Végéta ! Trunks est resté sur Terre, Gokû est peut-être encore quelque part dans l'espace et…

\- Kakarott est mort ! tonne-t-il. Mort. Tu comprends ? Et le môme… Il a le temps, on s'occupe de lui, tu finiras par le revoir… Si tu te tiens tranquille, on en rediscutera quand j'aurai ma salle de gravité.

Je me renfrogne. Je perçois sa colère. Il ne supporte pas qu'on le contredise, il ne supporte qu'on discute son point de vue et je suis certainement la seule à le faire. J'ai conscience qu'il me concède bien plus qu'il n'a jamais accordé à personne. J'ai conscience qu'il se donne l'impression d'une incroyable faiblesse, comme il me l'a expliqué dans la salle de bains ohmsienne. Pour ma part, son attitude me désespère. Il me considère toujours comme sa propriété et ça finira par anéantir tout espoir d'accomplir mes projets de retourner sur Terre et de retrouver Gokû, ces projets qui sont tout pour moi et me tiennent tellement à cœur.

On est trop différent. On arrivera jamais à se comprendre.

\- Arrête de mettre le bordel, grogne-t-il en levant un doigt menaçant.

Puis il tourne les talons et quitte la pièce d'un pas nerveux, ouvrant la porte à la volée sans prendre le soin de la refermer.

Je vais jamais y arriver.

**ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	27. Chapter 27

_Aloha. Merci infiniment pour vos adorables encouragements. J'ai retrouvé mes stats et je ne me sens plus aussi "alone in the dark". Donc à moins que vous ne soyez inspirés à laisser des commentaires, la lecture silencieuse me va bien. Je dois quand même rajouter un petit mot:_

_Cara: Oui, merci pour ta review, désolée d'emmerder mon monde avec mes états d'âmes mais ces putains de stat à 0 arrivaient pile à un moment où je commençais à me dire que cette fic était définitivement trop longue. Maintenant je suis carrément convaincue que cette fic est définitivement trop longue mais je sais qu'il y en a que ça dérange pas, donc je laisse filer. Merci pour les compliments et ravie que la fic ait pu te changer les idées. Et pour info, si tu veux suivre des fics, je te conseille d'ouvrir un compte. J'ai une adresse exclusivement dédiée a ffnet et pas une pub dessus donc redoute même pas de te faire spamer la boite aux lettres._

_Ludvina:__ Welcome. Ravie que ça te plaise et pourvu que ça dure._

_Cheshire:__ Moi non plus je pensais pas que ça serait aussi long. Contente que tu sois encore là._

_Alex: Merci, réponses à tes interrogations dans ce chapitre._

_Zonguldak: Je lâche pas. Mes petites névroses sont toutes sous contrôle ^^ (entre autre grâce à des reviews comme les tiennes)_

_Alors... euh... Chapitre 27 ? Chhh..._

* * *

**Chapitre 27**

Le soleil puissant de Végitasei s'est définitivement couché et le ciel vierge de tout nuage n'est plus qu'une immensité obscure au-dessus de ma tête. Au-dessous de moi, les rumeurs de la ville bourdonnent jusqu'au balcon sur lequel je me tiens. Je suis prise d'une espèce de vertige, c'est comme si je me tenais à la limite entre deux mondes.

Je ferme les yeux pour couper court à mon étourdissement et je savoure encore un instant la faible brise sur ma peau avant de me détourner du spectacle pour regagner l'intérieur du Palais. _Ma _réalité.

Le laboratoire dans lequel je travaille toute la journée est complètement calme et silencieux, à peine éclairé par quelques lampes de travail.

Je suis seule. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai libéré les deux ingénieurs saïyens avec qui je « collabore ». Enfin, par orgueil typiquement saïyen, ils préfèrent appeler ça comme ça mais en réalité, ils m'_assistent. _Comme Végéta l'a ordonné,_ je_ dirige les travaux et _je_ donne les directives. Eux, _ils_ s'exécutent et _ils_ m'aident. Qui aurait pu penser qu'un jour j'aurais pu dire ça de saïyens ? Ils sont mes _assistants_. Les choses ont bien changé.

Quand je repense à mes années d'asservissement, à tout ce temps où j'étais un meuble à peine doté de paroles, ça tient même à de la science-fiction. L'effet de Végéta sur ma vie.

Au départ, j'avoue que j'étais méfiante. A chaque fois que leur Prince m'a gratifié d'un traitement humain, les autres saïyens s'en sont offensés et ça m'a à peu près toujours valu de sérieux ennuis. Assez invariablement même, on peut dire que l'intérêt de Végéta m'a porté la poisse et je m'attendais à ce que les ingénieurs saïyens ne supportent pas mon autorité.

Pourtant, assez miraculeusement, ils se sont très vite intéressés à mes explications. Mes inspirations frénétiques de bricoleuse névrosée les ont intrigués et ils ont su mettre leurs préjugés de côté pour devenir une aide précieuse.

Pour autant, il n'y a chez eux évidemment rien de chaleureux, ni même d'aimable. Ce sont des saïyens, mon agitation exubérante les laisse imperturbables et ils s'appliquent constamment à masquer leur admiration derrière leurs expressions sinistres. Ils sont une aide mais pas vraiment de la compagnie. Des _assistants,_ pas des _amis._ On en est pas là.

D'ailleurs, dès qu'il ne s'agit plus de boulot, je redeviens la Sela-Jinn. C'est comme ça que tout le monde m'appelle depuis que Bardock a annoncé que je n'avais rien à voir avec sa vision. Une Sela-Jinn, c'est une star de bordel ou une favorite de harem. Charmant, n'est-ce pas ? Peu importe, je suis tellement inclassable ici que c'est tout ce qu'ils ont trouvé pour me nommer. Ça leur convient bien de me qualifier comme le dessus du panier des putes et, dans le fond, je m'en fous. Je suis plus à une insulte près.

Ce qui m'importe pour l'instant, c'est cette salle de gravité. Et travailler avec ces ingénieurs saïyens, dans une relation d'égal à égal est inestimable malgré tout. Quand nous sommes ensemble, quand la porte du laboratoire se referme sur nous et que nous nous penchons sur notre petit bijou, il n'y a plus de saïyens ni de terriens, il n'y a plus ni fort ni faible, plus de hiérarchie, juste des ingénieurs et un défi à relever.

La vérité, c'est que le mystère que représente la technologie saïyenne a rallumé mon obsession du bricolage.

Comme je l'avais déjà compris, la science saïyenne est un mélange insensé de connaissances pillées dans une multitude de civilisations. A ce titre, elle est unique. Rien à voir avec l'ingénierie terrienne. Et les matériaux dont on dispose ici sont aussi tout à fait stupéfiants et inédits pour moi.

Construire cette salle de gravité, ici, avec les moyens de Végitasei, c'est comme…. C'est comme reproduire une recette ancestrale avec des ingrédients qu'on a jamais utilisés. Ça me fait vibrer comme jamais. Je me demande par moment si Végéta ne soupçonnait pas l'effet que ça me ferait. Il me connait mieux qu'il n'en a l'air, l'enfoiré.

Depuis qu'il m'a assignée à la construction de sa salle de gravité, je le vois très peu de toute façon, même en vivant chez lui. J'enchaine les heures au laboratoire, et lui les heures d'entrainement.

On a un deal. Je me fais la plus discrète possible, en échange de quoi je peux aller et venir librement dans le Palais. Je dois dire qu'il ne prend pas trop de risques, parce que je me contente volontiers du trajet de ses appartements au laboratoire. Je n'ai aucune intention de faire du tourisme ici, je dois finir cette salle de gravité.

Le seul que j'aie interdiction d'approcher, c'est le Roi. Mais je dois avoir à peu près autant envie de le rencontrer que lui de faire ma connaissance. Je crois que mon scandale dans le quartier des femmes a fait pas mal de bruit. Enfin… J'en sais rien, en fait, Végéta veille à me tenir dans l'ignorance des affaires de la Cour et il a l'air lui-même passablement ennuyé par toutes ces histoires. Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est Freezer. Il en bouffe matin, midi et soir. Psychopathe.

Je referme doucement la porte fenêtre du balcon. L'air frais du soir m'a un peu réveillée. Je force trop ces derniers temps et j'ai tendance à m'endormir sur mon plan de travail tous les soirs. Ça fait déjà plus d'un mois que j'ai commencé la construction et j'approche du but.

Son Altesse aura bientôt livraison de son joujou et il me laissera peut-être filer après ça. Ou pas.

C'est étrange cet entêtement à vouloir me garder près de lui alors qu'il ne m'accorde aucune attention. On se croise à peine, il est focalisé sur son entraînement et ne sait que me demander des nouvelles de sa salle de gravité. Il mange, il dort, il s'entraîne, le tout en rêvant à la mort de Freezer. Malgré tout, j'ai l'impression que ma présence le rassure d'une certaine manière.

Il faut pourtant que j'arrive à rejoindre Trunks. Il va avoir un an bientôt, je crois. J'ai du mal à garder la notion du temps avec tous ces voyages à répétition dans l'espace. Et ici, les jours sont plus longs que sur Terre donc les calculs de temps sont compliqués.

Ça me rend toujours triste de penser à Trunks, de penser qu'il marche peut-être et que, quand il me reverra, il ne saura pas qui je suis sauf si quelqu'un le lui explique. Mais il est en sécurité. Il est en sécurité et c'est l'essentiel.

J'éteins les lampes du laboratoire une à une et je quitte la pièce après que le système de sécurité ait scanné mon _ki. _

Les couloirs impressionnants sont éclairés de loin en loin, et quasiment déserts à cette heure-ci.

Je croise quelques soldats et je m'écarte de leur chemin, comme un vieux réflexe indéracinable. Ils ne me saluent pas, certains m'adressent tout au plus un coup d'œil furtif. Ils ne me parlent pas non plus. Mais ils ne m'agressent pas et parfois même, ils dévient leur route de la mienne en miroir de mon propre écart pour leur laisser la voie libre. Nous nous épions, nous nous surveillons, nous nous ignorons mais chacun sait que l'autre est là et lui tient une distance respectueuse. Je crois que c'est le maximum que j'obtiendrai jamais d'eux mais c'est pas si mal à bien y réfléchir.

Je m'engage dans un escalier au sol marbré qui me conduit vers les quartiers royaux, là où vit Végéta, là où j'habite. C'est dingue quand j'y pense. Ouais, vraiment, les choses ont bien changé quand je repense au réfectoire où je m'entassais avec les autres grouillots.

A l'étage, il n'y a quasiment plus personne. Ici, les gardes sont de principe, postés pour la galerie, pour défendre des intouchables qui n'ont pas besoin d'eux pour repousser n'importe quel agresseur. De fait, il y a très peu de sentinelles et en temps normal, on a plus de chance de croiser des esclaves affairés, mais à cette heure, il est trop tard pour eux. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est exactement mais je sais que la journée du Palais a pris fin depuis un moment maintenant.

Il règne un silence surréaliste et mes pas résonnent sous le haut plafond qui se perd dans l'ombre. Ça donne des allures un peu lugubres de vaisseau fantôme au décor. Etrangement, un frisson me parcourt.

Je suis cet itinéraire tous les jours depuis un mois. Matin et soir. Parfois même dans la journée, j'ai remonté ces corridors une centaine de fois. De jour ou de nuit, déserts ou peuplés, je ne m'y suis jamais senti menacée. Personne ne m'a plus jamais menacée depuis que je suis devenue la Sela-Jinn. Une simple pute, hein. Plus si importante, plus si inquiétante. C'est _presque_ comme si on avait oublié ma présence. Je me sens _presque_ chez moi, _presque_ à l'aise. Pas complètement mais presque.

Pas ce soir. Pour une raison que j'ignore, je me sens nerveuse. C'est comme un mauvais pressentiment inexplicable. Je jette des œillades furtives dans les coins avec l'impression stressante d'une autre présence.

C'est si oppressant que je m'arrête tout d'un coup. Je me retourne lentement pour sonder le large couloir derrière moi. Il n'y a rien. Tout est paisible et silencieux, à moitié plongé dans l'ombre.

Alors que je m'apprête à me remettre en route, des doigts se referment fermement sur ma bouche pour me bâillonner tandis qu'un bras musclé s'enroule autour de ma poitrine, en emprisonnant implacablement mes bras.

Mon réflexe est de hurler mais mes cordes vocales me lâchent. J'arrive à peine à émettre un grognement assourdi qui meurt aussitôt sous la pression de la main sur ma bouche. Mon assaillant est derrière moi, et je n'ai aucune latitude pour me tourner vers lui. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il est grand. J'essaye de me débattre sans résultat, son bras autour de moi est plus efficace qu'une chaine de fer. Il me soulève sans attendre et me tire en arrière à l'ombre des colonnades qui bordent le corridor.

Mon grognement ridicule a à peine retenti sous les voûtes. Je cherche désespérément à capter un frémissement, le signe d'une présence providentielle pour me porter secours, mais tout est obstinément immobile dans la pénombre.

Je continue à agiter frénétiquement mes pieds dans le vide. Mon agresseur semble tout à fait indifférent à mon manège, il reste figé, dos au mur, sans me lâcher. Ça dure un moment, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Je tente encore de me tortiller mais je finis par me résoudre à rester tranquille, consciente que tous ses mouvements désordonnés et inutiles ne font que me couper le souffle. Sa poigne sur ma bouche me permet tout juste de respirer par le nez.

Je sens les battements accélérés de mon cœur à mes tempes, la respiration de mon agresseur qui soulève sa poitrine plaquée contre mon dos, sa chaleur envahissante. Il ne fait rien pourtant. On dirait qu'il attend.

Je balaye les environs du regard. _Quelqu'un va arriver et me tirer de là. C'est sûr. _Me tirer de quoi ? Je ne sais pas très bien. Mon assaillant reste silencieux et immobile et je commence à croire qu'il n'a peut-être pas l'intention de me blesser.

Peu à peu, je sens ses doigts s'écarter imperceptiblement de mes lèvres pour mieux ajuster leurs prises sur mon menton. Je suis hypnotisée par ce geste, essayant avec affolement de comprendre ce qu'il fait. Il positionne lentement ses doigts, très lentement. Ça me laisse le temps de réaliser. Une alarme se met à hurler dans son crâne et je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir à nouveau.

A la façon dont il me tient maintenant, il n'a qu'un geste de vis à faire, un geste sec et il m'éclate les cervicales une fois pour toute. En une seconde. Propre, sec, net.

Mes pieds se remettent à battre dans le vide. Je peux pas croire que ce genre de trucs est sur le point d'arriver. _Maintenant. A cet endroit. _A quelques mètres de la porte de Végéta. A quelques mètres de la sécurité la plus absolue. C'est impossible. Depuis un mois, on ne m'a même pas adressé une seule insulte. Pas une menace, même voilée, pas un seul manque de respect. Je m'étais convaincue que tout danger était enfin écarté. _Au milieu des saïyens ?_ _Naïve. _J'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

Ce sadique ne passe pas à l'acte. Il a compris que j'ai compris et il s'est figé à nouveau, comme s'il hésitait. Il prend certainement plaisir à me sentir trembler comme une feuille contre lui. Ses mains sont gantées de noir mais il attend peut-être que mes larmes les mouillent, comme un souvenir qu'il gardera de son forfait. L'attente est insupportable.

\- Ne faites pas ça, chuchote une voix dans la pénombre.

Je sursaute et je sens que mon assaillant se raidit également. A ma grande stupéfaction une silhouette se détache tranquillement de l'ombre et je finis par reconnaître ses yeux dorés avant même de la distinguer complètement. Sadri se tient calmement face à nous.

Mon cœur fait un bond. Pourtant, mon agresseur ne lâche rien. Passée la surprise, il reste dans sa position de tueur, sans desserrer sa poigne d'un pouce, toujours silencieux. Et Sadri ne semble pas pressé de voler à mon secours, ma terreur s'anime à nouveau. Va-t-il vraiment me sauver ? Ou est-ce que ces deux-là vont finir par prendre le thé ?

\- Moi aussi, j'en meurs d'envie, Seigneur. Ça créera plus de problèmes que ça n'en résoudra, vous le savez, poursuit Sadri à mi-voix.

Je suis hypnotisée par le saïyen en face de moi. Il a l'air si calme. Comme s'il discutait de la meilleure couleur à choisir pour ses rideaux. Comme si la décision de me tuer ou de me laisser vivre n'était pas si importante. Il baisse les yeux avec résignation.

\- C'est triste à dire mais… L'unité du royaume tient à la vie de cette… Sela-Jinn, maintenant, conclut-il.

A ces mots, je sens les doigts de mon assaillant se crisper sur mon menton et je ne peux m'empêcher de gigoter faiblement. Mes larmes ont roulé jusqu'à ses gants et son bras qui me retient fermement prisonnière m'oppresse terriblement.

Sadri soupire et lève à nouveau le regard vers l'homme derrière moi.

\- C'est elle, n'est-ce pas ? J'en étais sûr… La tuer n'est plus la solution, vous êtes le mieux placé pour le savoir.

Subitement, l'emprise étouffante sur mon corps me libère et je tombe à genoux sur le sol. Sans réfléchir un instant, je m'éloigne le plus possible de mon agresseur, rampant à quatre pattes, à toute allure, hors de sa portée et derrière Sadri.

Je n'arrive même pas à me relever. Je me retourne avec effroi pour voir qui vient d'essayer de me tuer.

Dans l'ombre, c'est la cicatrice que je reconnais en premier. Puis ses épis indisciplinés. La ressemblance avec Gokû me saute à nouveau à la figure et c'est encore plus choquant à cet instant parce qu'il vient de tenter de m'assassiner.

Bardock a les dents serrées. Il me fixe avec une haine mélangée de désespoir et de frustration.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ? demande Sadri en posant les yeux sur moi.

\- Elle ! Je la vois elle ! siffle-t-il avec hargne. Toutes les nuits et parfois même quand je suis réveillé ! Toujours elle ! Cette femme répugnante, cette… Sela-Jinn de bas-fonds !

Il me désigne d'une main tremblante et son ton excédé me fait reculer un peu plus, recroquevillée contre le mur derrière Sadri.

\- Que fait-elle ? demande Sadri sans me lâcher des yeux.

\- Elle parle au Prince, elle lui dit qu'elle est désolée et elle pleurniche en disant qu'elle fait ça pour lui, qu'elle n'a pas le choix… Elle lui dit qu'elle… L'aime… Qu'il ne doit pas mourir…

La voix de Bardock est tremblante de colère, de mépris, de je ne sais quoi. Comme si tout était de ma faute, comme si ce qu'il racontait était vraiment arrivé.

\- Et après ? insiste Sadri.

Bardock se mord les lèvres et détourne la tête.

\- Après, elle appuie sur une commande et Végitasei explose.

Sadri ferme les yeux. Il n'ose plus rien dire. Bardock a presque murmuré la fin de la phrase avec une émotion évidente.

\- C'est long, reprend le père de Gokû. J'assiste à l'embrasement de toute la planète, j'en ressens chaque trépidation. Elle se disloque entièrement et explose en minuscules particules. Elle se désintègre littéralement, il y en a partout…. Et puis…

Il a repris un ton plus affirmé mais il s'interrompt une fois de plus. Nous ne voyons plus son visage tandis qu'il raconte cette horreur. Après une pause, il se retourne et nous fait à nouveau face. Il poursuit.

\- Elle pleure. Beaucoup. Bruyamment. Elle se retourne vers le Prince qui est étendu sur le sol. Et il est mort. Il est mort en même temps que la Planète. Elle crie et elle pleure en même temps, c'est assourdissant jusqu'à ce que je revienne à moi.

Bardock expire silencieusement et je prends conscience que ce récit a été pénible pour lui. Je perçois sa souffrance.

\- Tous les jours, marmonne-t-il. Tous les jours. Je la vois faire ça tous les jours et je n'ai pas la MOINDRE idée de ce que je dois faire… Je ne vois rien d'autre qui pourrait me permettre de comprendre comment on en arrive là, comment on peut peut-être l'éviter ! Que cette scène, toujours la même...

Son exaspération monte à nouveau en lui et je me crispe dans la crainte qu'il ne tente à nouveau de s'en prendre à moi. Mais il ne fait rien. Il ne fait même pas mine de contourner Sadri pour se rapprocher de moi.

\- Vous n'avez rien dit, remarque Sadri, vous avez dit que ce n'était pas elle.

\- J'ai voulu que ce ne soit pas elle. Comment expliquer au Roi que notre race tient à… ça ? Quelle déshonneur pour nous et puis… Tu l'as dit toi-même, si quelqu'un se débarrasse d'elle, le Royaume explosera et j'ai bien peur que ça ne nous emmène au même point. Notre prince est si… Stupidement têtu, des fois.

Je me relève maladroitement en m'appuyant au mur. Le discours de Bardock me glace le sang. Sadri se tourne vers moi et ses yeux dorés me considèrent avec malice.

\- Tss… Il doit _pourtant_ y avoir une solution, siffle-t-il.

Je me mords les lèvres. Je comprends qu'il s'adresse à moi. Je comprends qu'il essaye de me passer un message mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut dire. Mon esprit est confus. Je suis encore sous le coup de l'agression de Bardock, sans même parler de ce qu'il vient de raconter. J'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres tout d'un coup.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je suis prise d'une terreur subite et je m'élance pour courir vers les porte de Végéta à quelques dizaines de mètres de là. Les deux saïyens n'esquissent pas un geste pour me suivre, ils me laissent filer. Le son de mes pas retentit dans le silence et en me voyant arriver, la sentinelle s'écarte sans un mot, sans une question, pour m'ouvrir la porte.

Le hall circulaire de l'entrée est à peine éclairé et tout aussi silencieux et désert que le couloir. Je m'adosse à la porte pour tenter de rassembler mes esprits.

J'ai du mal à reprendre mon souffle. Ce que Bardock vient de me raconter me terrifie. Bien sûr, c'est des conneries…. Bardock _ne voit rien_. Il croit voir. _Bardock ne s'est jamais trompé_. La voix de Végéta résonne dans les limbes de ma mémoire. _Il ne s'est jamais trompé. _Bardock avait l'air si convaincant, il savait l'air si _terrifié_ lui-même. Et si c'était vrai ? _Non._ Mais SI c'était vrai ? Si c'était vraiment l'avenir ? _Impossible_.

Je déglutis péniblement et je me passe la main sur le front comme pour en chasser ces idées sinistres. Mais j'ai toujours ce poids dans l'estomac. Si c'était vrai ? Végéta mourrait aussi. _Végéta est increvable. _Vraiment ? Vraiment ? Il n'y a que les Dieux qui sont increvables. Et Gokû ? Où est Gokû ? Il est increvable aussi, c'est ça ?

J'essuie ce qui reste de mes larmes séchées et je m'avance prudemment vers le salon. Il est illuminé. J'entre timidement. J'aperçois une femme de chambre au garde à vous contre le mur. La femme de chambre de nuit. Si elle est là, Végéta n'est pas couché. J'entre silencieusement, presque sur la pointe des pieds.

Je me fige en le repérant sur le divan. Il est calé dans le sofa, la tête renversée en arrière et les bras étendus de chaque côté sur le dossier. Il a les yeux fermés et semble réfléchir. Ou se reposer un instant. Il tient un verre dans l'une de ses mains.

Je remarque qu'il n'a plus sa tenue d'entraînement. Il doit être rentré depuis un moment déjà.

Je le fixe sans un bruit. Mes yeux remontent son torse, son cou. J'observe sa poitrine qui se soulève à chaque respiration. Pour une fois, il n'est pas en colère, ni contrarié, ni anxieux… Il est juste tranquille, décontracté. Comme ça lui arrive si rarement.

Ses traits sont apaisés, on dirait qu'il dort mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas.

Et soudainement, je l'imagine _mort._ S'il mourrait ?

J'ai une envie irrésistible de pleurer. Je tremble comme une feuille et je contiens mon émotion du mieux que je peux dans ma gorge douloureuse.

Il sait que je suis là. Derrière ses paupières closes, il sent ma présence à quelques mètres de lui.

\- Et alors ? grogne-t-il, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Sans calculer mon geste je me précipite sur ses genoux et je l'enlace de toutes mes forces. Il se raidit et proteste aussitôt.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? siffle-t-il, t'as foutu le bordel quelque part ?

Dans un premier temps, il essaye de me repousser. Il a horreur de ce genre de manifestations. Même en privé, ça l'insupporte. Mais très vite il renonce à me faire lâcher prise. Est-ce qu'il a compris que quelque chose de particulier m'avait bouleversée ? J'en sais rien, mais il finit par soupirer avec résignation et me laisse m'agripper à lui avec l'énergie du désespoir.

J'ai besoin de sentir sa chaleur, de le sentir _vivant. _D'entendre battre son cœur, d'entendre son souffle. C'est une besoin urgent et irrépressible et tandis que je niche mon nez dans ses cheveux, je sens mes larmes dévaler mes pommettes et se perdre dans sa tignasse. Je sais qu'il ne les voit pas, alors je renonce à les retenir.

\- Ne meurs pas…

J'ai à peine murmuré mais mes mots ne lui ont pas échappé. Il ricane en essayant à nouveau, mais de manière plus douce, de se défaire de mon étreinte étouffante.

\- J'en ai pas l'intention…C'est plutôt Freezer qui a du souci à se faire… Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à la fin ?

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire. Cette arrogance… Toujours cette arrogance implacable… Il n'a pas entendu Bardock comme je l'ai entendu. Et je suis sûre que même si ça avait été le cas, il aurait haussé les épaules avant de retourner s'entrainer.

Cette fois-ci, il me repousse avec plus d'énergie. Je reste assise face à lui sur ses genoux. Il ne ricane plus, il n'a plus l'air amusé du tout, plutôt vaguement irrité.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande-t-il gravement.

J'approche mes doigts de sa joue mais il esquive mon contact avec agacement. Je chuchote.

\- Dors avec moi, ce soir.

Il plisse les yeux avec suspicion. Non pas au sujet de ma proposition, mais à cause de la façon dont je lui demande. J'ai conscience que mon comportement est très inhabituel. En temps normal, je veille à ne jamais l'approcher de trop près en présence des femmes de chambre. Je n'arrive pas à m'habituer à leur présence constante, alors que lui continue inlassablement à les considérer comme des meubles, sans yeux, sans oreilles. Mais ce soir, je n'ai pas hésité à me jeter sur lui sans prendre aucune précaution. Ça éveille ses soupçons et je dois les détourner. Je ne veux pas parler de Bardock, de ce qu'il a fait, ni de ce qu'il a dit. Instinctivement, je refuse d'en discuter avec Végéta.

\- J'ai bientôt fini la salle, tu sais.

A cette nouvelle, il se renfrogne légèrement et plonge son nez dans son verre.

\- Après… Il faudra que je parte…

\- Arrête de parler de ça, grogne-t-il. Tu parlais d'autre chose, il y a une minute.

Il est prévisible. Je ne suis pas très fière de jouer là-dessus mais il _est _prévisible. Il m'emmène dans sa chambre et il oublie déjà tout ça. Et j'en ai encore plus envie que d'habitude parce que j'ai eu tellement peur. Ce con de Bardock m'a vraiment foutu la trouille. La trouille de mourir suivi de la trouille de perdre Végéta. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Je ne peux pas imaginer le perdre, pas un instant.

Je suis incohérente, je sais. Bordel, je sais que je change d'avis continuellement avec lui, je sais que mon but depuis le début est de lui fausser compagnie pour rentrer sur Terre, mais malgré tout, je veux pas qu'il meure. Qu'il fasse la guerre, qu'il monte sur ce putain de trône saïyen, qu'il tue Freezer, qu'il se fasse couronner Empereur de l'univers s'il veut, mais il a interdiction de mourir.

A mesure que je sens son corps contre le mien, sa mort me parait de plus en plus impossible. Bardock est un taré. Végéta ne peut pas mourir. Il est bien trop vivant.

Je le regarde se balader à poil devant la femme de chambre qui vient nous apporter à bouffer. J'ai horreur quand il fait ça, j'ai envie de le frapper parce qu'il le fait et qu'il sait que ça me met hors de moi. Et je me dis que c'est impossible qu'il meurt.

Il avale la bouffe comme s'il jeûnait depuis une semaine sans même m'attendre, sans même me laisser le temps de m'extirper des draps maintenant que nous sommes enfin seuls. Je me lève et je sais que si je ne me dépêche pas, il ne restera rien. Comment un connard pareil peut-il mourir ?

Mes yeux détaillent ses muscles saillants. Une force de la nature. Indestructible. Bardock n'a rien compris. Il s'est trompé.

Et comme je prends place à côté de lui après avoir enfilé un T-shirt et une culotte, mon regard glisse sur cette abominable cicatrice qu'il a sur le côté. Et c'est comme une ombre au tableau tout d'un coup. Il n'est pas si invulnérable que ça peut-être. Je passe mon doigt le long de l'entaille refermée.

Il tressaille et se décale pour échapper au chatouillement que ça génère.

\- Où as-tu eu ça ?

Il s'essuie la bouche du revers de la main et baisse les yeux sur la cicatrice.

\- Freezer. Quand j'étais môme. Mais t'inquiète, celle que je lui ferai, elle n'aura pas le temps de se refermer, il ira en enfer avec, grince-t-il.

Freezer. J'oubliais. Le lézard nous suit jusque dans le lit ces derniers temps. Ça me rappelle que Bardock a dit qu'il a vu Freezer mourir de la main de Végéta donc… si Bardock voit vraiment l'avenir, tant que ça n'est pas arrivé, Végéta ne peut pas mourir.

De toute façon, Bardock est un escroc. Il vend la mort des gens à des abrutis superstitieux. Non ?

\- Tu crois vraiment aux visions de Bardock ?

\- J'ai pas vraiment le choix, je te l'ai dit, il ne s'est jamais trompé, répond-t-il sans cesser de bâfrer. Donc… Je m'en méfie au moins.

_Il ne s'est jamais trompé. _Végéta s'immobilise et me regarde enfin.

\- De toute façon, il a dit que ce n'était pas toi la femme de la vision. Et tu sais quoi ? ça te met doublement à l'abri. Non seulement, mon crétin de père n'a plus aucune raison de te tuer, mais en plus… Il a toutes les raisons que tu restes avec moi parce que… D'une certaine façon… ça évite que je cherche une autre partenaire régulière, explique-t-il triomphalement.

\- Ho. « Régulière » Très classe.

Son expression se rembrunit.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on appelle ça ici, tu crois pas qu'un Prince saïyen a une seule femme ? marmonne-t-il.

Je laisse tomber ma fourchette bruyamment. Est-il vraiment en train de me dire qu'il a… Qu'il y en a d'autres que moi ? Ma fierté s'enflamme en une fraction de seconde. Je pince les lèvres. Je me sens blessée mais je ne sais pas quoi répondre sur le coup.

En réalité, si on fait le compte, notre couple n'a rien de vraiment régulier et personne n'a jamais rien promis à personne. Je veux dire : il passe son temps à essayer de me passer une laisse au cou, et de mon côté, je passe mon temps à essayer de le plaquer et de construire ma vie sans lui. Il n'y pas de romance, pas de déclaration flamboyante, encore moins d'engagement. Dans tout ça, en réalité la question de la fidélité ne s'est jamais vraiment posée et… Ce n'est certainement pas une notion qu'on a enseignée à Son Altesse, le Prince de tous ces enfoirés de connards de saïyens qui doivent tirer tout ce qui passe. Je comprends mieux qu'on m'appelle Sela-Jinn maintenant.

Je déglutis avec peine. Finalement, je réponds la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit, de l'air le plus assuré possible.

\- Alors tu vas voir ailleurs, c'est ça ? Finalement, ça tombe bien la fidélité n'est pas mon fort non plus.

Il fronce aussitôt les sourcils et serre les dents avec colère. Je le défie du regard.

\- Joue pas à ça avec moi, siffle-t-il.

\- Toi, joue pas à ça avec moi. Y a des mecs super bien foutus ici.

\- Pas un n'osera… gronde-t-il.

\- T'es toujours si sûr de toi, hein ? Toujours si… Arrogant et insupportable. Tu peux t'envoyer tous les bordels de Végitasei, j'en ai rien à foutre. De toute façon, je finis la salle de gravité et je me barre.

Je me lève brusquement et je l'abandonne pour regagner ma chambre. Il me rappelle furieusement mais je n'ai pas un regard pour lui. Pourquoi faut-il _toujours_ qu'il finisse par pourrir tous les bons moments ?

Je m'enferme dans ma salle de bains et je me laisse glisser sur le sol. Je le déteste. Qu'il crève. Qu'il crève mille fois avec sa planète de dégénérés.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le visualiser accueilli à bras ouverts dans un bordel chic ou se glissant sournoisement dans le quartier de femmes. Je repense aux regards entendus et aux rires niais des connasses qui accompagnaient la Reine quand je l'ai rencontrée. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont dit ? _Combien de temps avant que le prince se lasse ? Il peut être très capricieux, tu sais ? _Très capricieux. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce que j'ai été stupide au point de croire… Peut-être qu'il tient à moi plus qu'à une autre. Peut-être qu'il m'a accordé plus de confiance qu'à n'importe qui auparavant, mais est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il a l'intention de changer ses habitudes ? Il est tellement tout-puissant ici et la morale saïyenne n'est pas la morale terrienne, hein ? Ce qui me tue le plus, c'est même pas que j'ai rien compris, non, ce qui m'enrage le plus, c'est que découvrir ses infidélités me vrille le ventre à ce point. Ça me fait _mal._ Bordel, je pourrais hurler. Au lieu de ça, je reste assise sur le sol de la salle de bains et je pleure comme une fillette. Eperdument. Je peux plus arrêter les larmes, ni les hoquets de mon corps.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste comme ça. En tout cas, jusqu'à ce que mon corps soit vidé de toutes ses forces, de toutes ses larmes et de toute son énergie. Jusqu'à ce que mes yeux humides se mettent à errer dans le vide tandis que mon esprit lutte pour essayer de comprendre ce qui m'arrive.

Je finis par me lever péniblement et je me passe le visage sous l'eau. Je contemple mes yeux rougis et boursouflés dans le miroir. Je me trouve affreuse. Comme souvent dans ces cas-là.

On cogne à ma porte.

\- Sela-Jinn, vous allez bien ? demande timidement la femme de chambre.

_Sela-Jinn. C'est exactement ça. La favorite du harem. Je vais vomir. _La colère me reprend à nouveau.

\- J'ose pas croire que c'est cette enflure de Prince qui vous envoie… Mais si c'est lui dites-lui bien d'aller se faire foutre, hein ?

Il n'y a pas de réponse mais je sais qu'elle est toujours là. Elle reprend.

\- Je veux juste être sûre…

\- Dégage où je te fais exploser la tête !

J'ai à peine reconnu ma voix et cette rage… Mon Dieu… Je suis en train de ressembler à Végéta. La femme de chambre est partie au moins. Je soupire avec lassitude.

Soudain dans le miroir un détail attire mon attention derrière moi. Le coffret de Sadri.

Quelqu'un a eu la délicatesse de me le ramener du quartier des femmes. Je ne sais pas qui. Mais fouiller son bric-à-brac était toujours douloureux et je l'ai relégué loin de mes yeux, sur une étagère de la salle de bains. Je l'avais complètement oublié.

Par association d'idée, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser aux dernières paroles du commandant.

_Il doit pourtant y avoir une solution._

Et elle est là la solution. Dans toute sa splendeur. Eclatante. Végéta lui-même me l'a servie sur un plateau. Je vais partir. Loin de lui. Vite.

Dans la vision de Bardock, j'assiste à la mort de Végéta. Si nous sommes séparés, il n'y a pas de mort. Si je suis loin de Végitasei, je ne peux pas la faire exploser sous mes yeux. Et le double avantage, c'est que cette enflure pourra se taper qui il veut, ça ne me touchera plus. Il ne pourra plus m'atteindre.

Je ne suis pas dupe, je sais que je vais souffrir un temps. Mais… C'est pour le mieux. Je vais m'occuper de Trunks, je vais tenter de retrouver Gokû si je peux, je vais… Juste vivre. Normalement. Le plus normalement possible. Avec des gens normaux. Sur une planète normale.

Je me retourne et je m'empare du coffret. En même temps que je le prends un petit paquet tombe au sol mais je n'y prête pas garde tout de suite. J'ouvre la boite avec précaution. Tout est là. Le coquillage, le disque, la carte postale, les cigares… Même le revolver dans son écrin. Je prends un des cigares et je le renifle. Il est un peu passé. Je n'ai jamais trop aimé les cigares, mais je n'ai pas fumé depuis si longtemps. J'en prends un et je l'allume avec un briquet doré que je trouve dans le coffre.

Je tousse un peu. Immonde. Mais je ne renonce pas. Je repose le coffret sur l'étagère et je ramasse distraitement le petit paquet qui est tombé sur le sol. Je regagne la chambre pour ouvrir la fenêtre.

La fumée âcre me racle la gorge mais après quelques bouffées, le goût s'adoucit. Ça m'a toujours fait rire de fumer ces trucs de gros maccios ridicules. Mais ici, il vaut mieux être plus maccios que les pires maccios. C'est une condition de survie.

Je contemple la vue sur les jardins suspendus qui bordent les appartements. La nuit est douce, il ne fait jamais vraiment froid ici.

Le chagrin s'est calmé un peu. Je vais rentrer chez moi. Je vais partir et rentrer sur _ma _planète. C'est qu'il _faut _faire. C'est ce que je _dois _faire.

Après un moment, je m'aperçois que je tiens toujours le petit paquet de la salle de bains à la main. Ce sont des petits linges blancs. Pliés impeccablement et immaculés. Il y en a toute une liasse.

Je détourne aussitôt les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Mon esprit refuse de savoir ce que c'est. Je les avais déjà remarqués mais je les ai toujours ignorés.

Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. D'un geste brusque, je les balance par la fenêtre comme si j'éprouvais le besoin de m'en débarrasser. Ils s'envolent légèrement dans la brise et je ne prends même pas la peine de regarder où ils atterrissent.

Je vais rentrer chez moi. Je vais partir loin de lui. Je vais avoir une vie normale. C'est décidé.

**ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	28. Chapter 28

_Hoy, merci les petites reviews sympa; ça fait plaisir de voir que le dernier chapitre a agité quelques cervelles :)_

_Bon, en retard, en retard, cette semaine. Désolée si certain(e)s ont attendu ce week-end. Ce chapitre a été réécrit pas moins de deux fois parce que j'avais un noeud dans mon scénario mais c'est bon je crois que j'ai tout démêlé. _

_Je suis désolée de faire un truc aussi looong, mais les choses devraient s'accélérer un peu maintenant. (Pas forcément le rythme des upadtes mais les événements)_

_Autant que possible je mettrai en ligne le prochain chapitre ce week end. _

_Encore merci à tous ceux qui n'ont pas encore jeté l'éponge._

* * *

**Chapitre 28**

Il a plus d'une demi-heure de retard. Il a déjà annulé deux fois et je pressens qu'il ne viendra pas. Il aime tellement ça. Faire attendre les autres, leur faire sentir que lui seul décide, mépriser leur temps et leur patience.

Je m'extirpe de la contemplation de la ville dont les toits se noient un peu dans une brume de chaleur et je détourne les yeux de la fenêtre. Les deux saïyens avec qui j'ai travaillé sont là, silencieux. Ils attendent avec une patience infinie, presque avec indifférence. Ils sont habitués et, après tout, il est le Prince. Il arrivera quand il en aura envie, et si il en a envie.

De mon côté, je vois l'heure avancer dangereusement et je suis à bout. Je pousse un soupir sonore.

\- J'ai des choses à faire, vous pourrez lui expliquer après tout. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi.

Ils lèvent simultanément la tête vers moi.

\- Sela-Jinn, il va finir par venir. Vous ne pouvez pas partir, il sera en colère, répond l'un d'eux

\- Je vois pas ce que ça change.

Je contiens à peine mon ennui. Végéta joue au chat et à la souris avec moi mais je suis fatiguée. Notre petite discussion sur l'oreiller et ma rencontre avec Bardock m'ont définitivement éclairci les idées. Maintenant que la salle de gravité est finie, j'ai décidé que Végéta devait disparaître de ma vie pour le bien de tous. Le mien, le sien, le leur même. Les caprices de Son Altesse ne changeront rien à ma résolution. Ses tergiversations, ses sautes d'humeur, tout ça m'ennuie profondément maintenant.

Je me dirige sans hésitation vers la sortie du laboratoire, ignorant les protestations des deux autres saïyens. Ils connaissent le fonctionnement de la salle de gravité au moins aussi bien que moi maintenant. Ils sauront bien l'expliquer à leur Prince et procéder aux réglages nécessaires sans moi.

Comme s'il avait pressenti mes intentions, la silhouette massive de Végéta surgit de la pas de la porte alors que je m'apprête à sortir. Il occupe toute l'embrasure, me coupant ainsi toute possibilité de le contourner. Cette présence envahissante éveille un peu plus mon irritation.

\- Tu es en retard.

\- J'ai pas de compte à rendre, marmonne t-il en laissant ses yeux naviguer sur la pièce.

Je me mords les lèvres, mais je m'écarte pour le laisser passer. Il entre dans le poste de contrôle où les deux saïyens sont déjà en génuflexion. De mon côté, je referme silencieusement mes poings pour évacuer ma frustration. J'hésite un instant à répliquer à son insupportable arrogance, mais je me tais. Je reste figée en l'observant.

Il fait le tour des commandes. _Comme s'il y pigeait quoi que ce soit…_

Finalement, il se tourne vers moi avec un sourire narquois.

\- Alors ? Montre-moi.

J'avance d'un pas raide jusqu'à lui et je le repousse ostensiblement pour me ménager une place devant la console. Je lui explique les commandes sommaires en deux mots. Il écoute attentivement, les bras croisés, concentrés sur les boutons et leviers que je désigne. Ça dure un moment avant que je ne lève enfin les yeux vers lui.

On a jamais eu un rapport aussi direct depuis une semaine, depuis ce fameux soir où il m'a expliqué que je pouvais être considérée comme une partenaire « régulière », et que ça supposait forcément des partenaires « occasionnelles ». Avec tout le romantisme et la poésie dont les saïyens sont capables. Avec tout le respect et les égards auxquels je peux prétendre.

Depuis ce soir, je l'évite précautionneusement, et si je ne peux éviter de le croiser, je l'ignore avec application. Il parait indifférent à mon comportement mais je ne suis pas complètement convaincue qu'il le soit vraiment. On ne sait jamais avec lui.

A présent, je le fixe en m'efforçant de garder la froideur d'une scientifique qui fait un exposé sur sa trouvaille.

\- Voulez-vous essayer, votre Altesse ?

Je m'exprime exprès avec un respect excessif auquel je ne l'ai pas habitué. Et il sait que je me fous de sa gueule. Il sait qu'il n'y a dans mon ton aucune déférence mais simplement un avertissement pour qu'il garde ses distances. Il serre les lèvres et trahit ainsi son agacement. Mais il ne dit rien.

\- Bien sûr, répond-t-il.

\- On commence à 10, si ça vous va ? Ou… est-ce trop fort peut-être ?

Il décrypte le défi de ma proposition et une étincelle jaillit aussitôt dans ses yeux sombres. Il est _si _prévisible.

\- 20, ça fera l'affaire pour s'échauffer, crache-t-il.

Je lui souris de toutes mes dents avec une amabilité toute feinte dont il n'est pas dupe. Il a une hésitation. Est-ce qu'il peut me faire confiance ? Je lis la question dans ses prunelles mais il est trop fier mais pour l'exprimer franchement.

Il finis par passer dans la salle d'entrainement, qui est séparée du poste de contrôle par une vitre ultrasécurisée et blindée. Il traverse le sas et se positionne au milieu de l'immense espace dédié à la modulation de gravité. Nous le visualisons sous tous les angles grâce aux multiples caméras implantées dans les parois. Elles vont suivre le moindre de ses déplacements et il pourra même revoir à l'envi chacun de ses mouvements sous n'importe quel angle après avoir terminé sa séance.

J'enclenche le mécanisme. Une série de cliquetis nous indique que la salle est hermétiquement isolée, puis une vibration résonne autour de nous tandis que la gravité s'élève lentement. Il reste debout stoïquement.

Je règle le niveau à 20, fidèle aux instructions. L'un des saïyens à côté de moi s'empare du micro qui permet de communiquer avec lui.

\- Tout se passe bien, Altesse ? demande-t-il.

\- Evidemment, glapit la voix de Végéta, envoyez-moi quelques drones, je vais pas tarder à m'ennuyer !

L'ingénieur obéit aussitôt et une série de petits drones d'attaque se mettent en place. En guerrier rompu à son art, il commence son ballet destructeur. Ce n'est pas bien long avant qu'il n'ait réduit chacun des engins en miettes.

\- Je veux quelque chose de plus distrayant, coasse-t-il avec frustration.

Sa respiration est à peine haletante. Je saisis le micro à mon tour et je prends ma voix la plus mielleuse possible.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, Votre Altesse.

Je perçois le regard suspicieux qu'il m'adresse instantanément au travers des vitres de protection et je lui renvoie un sourire malicieux.

J'actionne aussitôt une gravité de 80 et je lance une machine monstrueuse que j'ai conçue tout spécialement pour lui. Une forme d'hydre de métal qui expulse des drones par centaines.

Des trépidations inquiétantes se propagent jusqu'au poste de contrôle et très vite, c'est le chaos dans la salle. Nous ne voyons plus grand-chose, que des explosions et une brume de poussière épaisse. Même les caméras ne sont plus en mesure de nous assurer de ce qui se passe.

L'avantage de savoir que Bardock a vu Végéta mourir quasiment dans mes bras, après que j'aie fait exploser Végitasei, c'est que je sais forcément que rien de tout ça n'arrivera maintenant dans cette salle de gravité. Il ne mourra pas mais j'espère bien ajouter une ou deux cicatrices à sa collection. Je tiens sincèrement à ce qu'il garde un souvenir de moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, Sela-Jinn ? souffle l'un des saïyens à mes côtés.

\- J'avais peur qu'il s'ennuie… Mais, comme je vous le disais… J'ai des choses à faire et il est occupé pour un moment maintenant, je vous laisse lui expliquer le reste des détails.

Mon sourire est retombé. Le saïyen me fixe avec incrédulité et me suit des yeux tandis que j'abandonne avec désinvolture le poste de pilotage. Derrière moi, j'entends les deux ingénieurs qui manipulent fébrilement les commandes dans l'espoir de déprogrammer mes instructions.

Végéta va être furieux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire intérieurement. Il ne le sait pas encore mais c'est à la fois une petite vengeance et un cadeau d'adieu que je viens de lui faire.

Je remonte paisiblement les couloirs jusqu'aux quartiers Princiers. Je prends le temps d'observe le décor comme si je le découvrais, et en réalité, j'essaye de le graver dans ma mémoire avant de quitter cette maudite planète une fois pour toute.

Dès que j'arrive dans l'appartement de Végéta, je monte l'escalier quatre à quatre et je me dirige vers ma chambre. Les femmes de chambres se sont rassemblées comme des ombres sur mon passage, à l'affût du moindre de mes besoins. Je referme précautionneusement la porte derrière moi et elles savent que je ne veux pas être dérangée.

La première chose que je vérifie, c'est l'heure. Cet imbécile a réussi à me mettre en retard et le soleil commence déjà à s'affaisser sur l'horizon. L'horloge me rassure, si je ne traîne pas trop, je devrais y arriver.

Je m'engouffre dans le dressing et j'attrape une petite besace vide. J'y fourre quelques vêtements qui pourraient m'être utiles. Pas grand-chose en réalité, je ne sais même pas combien de temps le voyage va durer, j'ai oublié de demander. Ce n'est pas très grave, ça fait longtemps que j'ai renoncé à ma coquetterie. Je me rattraperai sur Terre.

Entre deux piles de vêtements, j'attrape un minuscule grappin dont le filin est gainé dans un bracelet. Je contemple l'objet une minute et je me demande si mon plan est bien raisonnable. Finalement je le mets dans la besace avec haussement d'épaule. C'est un peu tard pour reculer.

Sur l'une des étagères, à hauteur de mes yeux, j'aperçois soudainement le coffret de Sadri. J'hésite un instant puis je finis par le prendre avec précaution. Il est lourd. Je le fixe un moment. Faut-il vraiment s'encombrer de ça ? Je caresse le couvercle sculpté avant de l'ouvrir.

Toujours les mêmes objets stupides. Quand je serais sur Terre, ils me paraîtront définitivement sans intérêt. Ça ne vaut pas vraiment la peine de se trimballer ce truc. Mes yeux s'arrêtent sur la boite en acajou. Je la sors doucement du coffret.

Je repousse le coffret sur l'étagère pour me libérer les mains et je m'assois sur le tabouret du dressing. Le revolver est toujours là, rutilant dans la pénombre, immobile, hypnotisant. Je le saisis d'une main ferme et j'ouvre le barillet. Cette arme n'a apparemment jamais servi. Si ça se trouve, elle ne fonctionne pas.

Malgré cette pensée, je commence à emboiter les cartouches dans leur logement. Quand j'ai terminé je saisi le revolver à pleine main. Il est lourd et rassurant, sa crosse se love parfaitement dans le creux de ma paume. Je tends le bras et je ferme un œil pour viser un ennemi imaginaire, le doigt sur la gâchette. Je fais semblant de tirer en imitant le bruit du coup. « Pam ».

Je sais que ce genre de joujou n'a que peu de chance d'atteindre un saïyen entraîné. Sans même parler de tuer personne ici. Pourtant il y a quelque chose de rassurant à tenir une arme, même si elle est dérisoire. Et puis, c'est un long voyage que j'entreprends, on ne sait jamais.

Mes méditations sont interrompues par des éclats de voix au rez-de-chaussée. Son Altesse est de retour. Je glisse le revolver dans le sac et je le referme silencieusement avant de le caler sous une étagère du dressing.

Je regagne la chambre juste au moment où la porte s'ouvre à la volée. Végéta se tient sur le seuil, haletant et transpirant. Sa tenue est en piteuse état et un sillon de sang courre depuis sa tempe le long de sa pommette et jusqu'à son menton.

Il me fusille du regard et prend le temps de reprendre son souffle. Je suis figée à quelques mètres de lui et je l'observe prudemment en me gardant bien d'approcher de trop près. Comme je m'y attendais, ma petite blague ne lui a pas plu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de prouver ? grogne-t-il sourdement.

Je me mords les lèvres. Il est vibrant de colère et je ne suis pas aussi tranquille que je le voudrais.

\- Je croyais que c'était toi qui voulais prouver quelque chose… Moi, j'ai fait exactement ce que tu m'as demandé, j'ai…

En une fraction de seconde, il est à quelques centimètres de moi et il attrape le devant de ma tunique pour me tirer brusquement vers lui.

\- Te fous pas de moi, siffle-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? A me tuer ? Tu n'as pas compris que tu n'y arriverais pas ?

\- Lâche-moi !

J'essaye de prendre un ton indigné mais ma voix commence à perdre de son assurance. Il me fixe d'un œil noir.

\- Te lâcher ? Je te lâcherai _si _j'ai envie et _quand _j'en aurai envie, réplique-t-il.

Je baisse les yeux. J'avais bien compris le principe. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas attendu sa bonne grâce pour organiser mon départ. Il ne sait rien pour l'instant évidemment et je veux éviter d'éveiller ses soupçons. Je préfère ne pas répondre. Il me repousse brutalement avec un grognement.

Je perds presque l'équilibre dans le mouvement mais j'arrive à me rattraper à un meuble derrière moi. Je me redresse pour lui faire face. J'écarte une mèche qui tombe sur ma joue et je le défie du regard.

Il pointe un doigt vers moi.

\- Ne joue pas trop la maline… Tu veux pas que je te rappelle le nombre de fois où tu as perdu contre moi à ce petit jeu-là ?

Je tressaille imperceptiblement. Un instant, j'imagine qu'il a tout découvert et qu'il connait mon projet d'évasion. Mais non, c'est impossible. Impossible. Il serait déjà intervenu pour l'empêcher, il n'aurait jamais pris le risque que ça marche. Depuis que je lui ai fermé ma porte et que je lui fais la gueule, il n'a jamais été aussi possessif. Je me demande des fois s'il n'a pas vraiment cru que j'allais baiser ailleurs.

Il retire ses gants avec irritation sans me lâcher des yeux.

\- Pour information, j'ai ruiné ta petite machine… Va falloir que tu me bricoles quelque chose de sérieusement plus intéressant, annonce-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

Je hausse les épaules sans un mot. _Compte là-dessus._ Il penche la tête de côté et me considère pensivement une minute. Comme je ne dis toujours rien, il tourne les talons et quitte ma chambre en claquant la porte.

Connard. C'est la dernière fois que je le vois et je lui fais mes adieux muets en fixant la porte longtemps après qu'il ait disparu. Le rythme de mon cœur revient peu à peu à la normale.

Je vérifie à nouveau l'horloge. Il ne faut plus trainer. J'entends la voix de Végéta qui râle après les femmes de chambre au rez-de-chaussée et après un moment, le bruit de sa douche me parvient comme un murmure. Un déclic se déclenche mon cerveau. Il est temps d'y aller.

J'enfile une veste large d'une couleur sombre et neutre. Il y a une capuche mais je ne la rabats pour l'instant. Je récupère mon sac que j'accroche à mon épaule en bandoulière.

Je sors sur le balcon et je me penche au-dessus du jardin. La luminosité du jour faiblit de plus en plus et la chaleur brûlante s'est légèrement apaisée déjà. Je scrute la hauteur. Directement sous ma balustrade se trouve le jardin de Végéta qui est en fait un petit parc suspendu, installé sur une immense terrasse. Il se trouve à une altitude vertigineuse et les toits de la ville semblent à des kilomètres au-dessous de nous. Une chance que je n'ai pas le vertige.

Je mesure cependant à quel point je n'ai pas droit à l'erreur. J'enjambe la rambarde habilement et je me plaque à la paroi du Palais. De minuscules gouttières assurent ma prise. En-dessous, un treillis a été accroché pour les plantes grimpantes.

Je ne suis pas vraiment une professionnelle de l'escalade et même, je ne suis pas vraiment une sportive musclée, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Heureusement, il semble que le danger éveille parfois une énergie insoupçonnée en nous. Je cale mes pieds à l'aveuglette dans chaque interstice du treillis. Mon équilibre est aléatoire et je redoute que le treillis ne craque sous mon poids, mais il a l'air bien fixé.

Je me concentre sur chacun de mes gestes, évitant de brusquer la cadence de ma descente. Quand je touche enfin le sol, c'est comme une première victoire. Finalement, ça a été aussi facile qu'on me l'avait promis. J'avais cru que je n'y arriverais pas et j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé le plus dur.

Ce n'est pas franchement le cas bien sûr.

Sous le jardin suspendu, il y en a un autre. Puis encore un autre. Je dois en descendre deux avant d'arriver à destination. Ils font ça tout le temps dans les films, ça n'a pas l'air très difficile.

Quand je m'agenouille tout au bord du jardin princier et que je me penche pour examiner le jardin du dessous, il m'apparaît flotter à une distance hallucinante au-dessous de moi. Je suis censée… Ma gorge se serre et je me redresse d'un coup. J'ai presque envie de renoncer.

Non. J'ouvre mon sac et j'en sors le minuscule grappin que j'ai pris avec moi. Je le considère avec incrédulité. Il est franchement microscopique et ce truc est censé assurer ma sécurité ? Me garantir que je ne vais pas dégringoler dans le vide avant de me ramasser en tas d'os au sol? J'ai presque envie de rire. J'opte plutôt pour un profond soupir de désespoir.

Je accroche le grappin au bord de la terrasse. Le minuscule appareil ajuste automatiquement sa prise à la pierre. Je tire une petite longueur de filin et accroche le bracelet à mon poignet. Puis, je balance une à une mes jambes dans le vide. Je regarde l'horizon clair derrière lequel le soleil s'enfonce peu à peu et j'essaye d'oublier la hauteur.

Ma montre émet un bip discret. Je sursaute légèrement. Je suis en retard.

Je me laisse glisser dans le vide en essayant de ne penser à rien. Je serre mes doigts autour du filin qui me relie au Dieu grappin qui me relie lui-même à ma seule chance de survie.

Mon cœur se soulève sous l'effet de la chute. Mais le filin m'empêche de tomber trop vite et je ralentis le mouvement d'une simple pression des doigts. Ce grappin électronique est une pure merveille de technologie. Je suis étonnée que ce ne soit pas moi qui l'ai inventé.

Mes pieds touchent enfin terre. Je manque d'expérience et je ne calcule pas très bien, l'atterrissage est un peu rude et je m'affale dans les plates-bandes de notre voisin du dessous. Un oncle de Végéta avec une sale gueule dont je me rappelle jamais le nom.

Merde, j'ai de la terre dans la bouche. J'ai veillé à rester silencieuse et mon premier réflexe est de vérifier qu'il n'y a personne ici. Mais le jardin est totalement désert. Les portes fenêtres qui donnent accès aux appartements sont fermées et il n'y a pas un bruit.

Je me relève et m'époussète furtivement. Je me suis égratignée une main, rien d'affolant. Je rappelle le grappin qui s'enroule à une vitesse vertigineuse dans le bracelet. Les lieux sont inondés de la lumière aveuglante du soleil couchant. Depuis le rebord, on voit un peu mieux les toits de Végitasei.

Je suis la bordure du jardin jusqu'à repérer ma destination. Il va falloir renouveler l'expérience. Cette fois-ci, je ne laisse aucune place à l'hésitation, ma montre a émis un deuxième bip discret pour me rappeler que je suis trop lente. Il ne s'agirait pas de manquer le rendez-vous le plus important de ma vie.

Je maîtrise mieux le deuxième atterrissage même si mes gestes restent approximatifs. Dès que je me relève, j'aperçois une femme de chambre sur la terrasse. Elle se tient droite et docile et me regarde patiemment. Je marche sans hésitation jusqu'à elle en rabattant ma capuche sur ma tête.

\- Vous êtes en retard, dit-elle simplement.

Je la dépasse sans même m'arrêter à sa hauteur et sans même lui répondre. Elle m'emboite le pas. J'arrive dans des appartements que je ne connais pas. C'est plus sobre et moins grand que chez Végéta et je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser mes yeux glisser sur les bibelots personnels qui ornent les meubles.

La femme de chambre ne me laisse pas le temps de m'attarder. Elle me glisse une feuille repliée dans la main et me conduit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

\- Vous vous souvenez de tout ? demande t-elle.

Je lui adresse un sourire conquérant et je désigne mon crâne.

\- J'ai une mémoire infaillible.

En réponse, elle hoche la tête et me pousse dehors en refermant la porte sur moi.

Me voilà dans l'un des corridors du Palais. Ils se ressemblent beaucoup et si on m'avait lâchée là il y a seulement dix jours, j'aurai été incapable de retrouver mon chemin. Aujourd'hui, je sais.

Deux soldats passent près de moi et je m'assure que ma capuche n'a pas glissé. Je vérifie furtivement que pas une parcelle de tissu rouge ne dépasse de ma veste. Ils ne me remarquent même pas et poursuivent leur route.

Tout est pour le mieux. J'adore quand ça se passe comme ça.

Je dois me dépêcher mais je ne peux pas courir, je risquerais d'éveiller les soupçons. Je remonte les corridors et descends les escaliers d'un pas nerveux. Je connais mon itinéraire par cœur mais il me paraît affreusement long.

Quand je débouche enfin sur une esplanade à l'extérieur du Palais, la nuit est presque complètement tombée. Les lanternes s'illuminent une à une tandis que je m'éloigne de mon horrible prison au pas de course.

Ma montre a encore bipé pour me rappeler que je suis trop lente. Je maudis Végéta qui a pris tout son temps pour venir tester la salle de gravité.

Devant moi, il y a encore une volée de marche et une petite porte cochère me permettra de sortir de l'enceinte du Palais. A l'extérieur, c'est la ville. La ville et un peu plus loin, le centre d'envol. Si j'arrive à l'atteindre en temps, le reste sera du gâteau.

Mon cœur commence à s'emballer en réalisant que j'y suis presque. Je reprends mon souffle et je dévale les escaliers étroits et mal éclairés. Comme promis, il y a un portail blindé. Apparemment, il n'a plus été utilisé depuis des années et je ne sais même pas s'il fonctionne encore. Je sors une carte de ma poche et je l'avance d'une main tremblante devant le panneau de contrôle. J'hésite un instant. J'essuie un peu le panneau poussiéreux et sale et j'applique la carte.

_Clic_.

J'ai jamais autant aimé ce son. Je passe la porte et je me retrouve dans une ruelle pavée et déserte. Je la redescends en suivant la rumeur de la ville et je débouche dans une rue animée.

Je n'aime pas l'idée de traverser la capitale saïyenne toute seule et j'ajuste instinctivement ma capuche. Mais quand je m'engage dans l'artère, personne ne fait attention à moi. J'évite soigneusement les passants massifs et bruyants. Il y a des éclats de voix en tout genre, des cris. Je dépasse des devantures illuminées. Malgré ma curiosité je ne perds pas de temps à examiner les lieux. J'accélère le pas encore un peu plus.

Je commence à être essoufflée.

Au bout d'un moment, je suis quand même obligée de m'arrêter pour consulter la feuille de papier que la femme de chambre m'a remise. C'est un plan. Je me suis gourée évidemment. Je rebrousse chemin cherchant désespérément un point de repère.

Subitement, je trébuche inexplicablement et je m'affale lourdement sur le sol. Avant que je comprenne ce qui m'est arrivée, un rire sonore et gras éclate à mes oreilles. Je me redresse nerveusement. Un saïyen en uniforme de soldat est assis sur le sol contre le mur. Il m'a fait un croche-pied et rit bêtement à sa blague d'une voix éraillée. Je repère la bouteille qu'il tient à la main.

\- On tient pas sur ses jambes, petite souris ? demande-t-il avec satisfaction.

Je ne réponds pas et me hisse sur mes mains pour me remettre sur pieds. Mais il m'attrape un bras pour me tirer brutalement vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fais ici, toi ? T'as l'air bien pressée, insiste-t-il.

\- Faut que j'y aille.

J'essaye de me défaire de sa poigne mais il ne me lâche pas et me ramène un peu plus proche de lui. Il pue l'alcool et je commence à m'affoler.

\- Heeeyyy, je suis sûre que t'as cinq minutes pour moi. De quelle race es-tu ?

Je le repousse comme je peux en protestant.

\- Mon maître va m'attendre, il va me chercher.

Il n'a rien à foutre de ce que je lui dis. Je regarde autour de moi pour repérer n'importe qui qui pourrait me venir en aide mais les passants continuent leurs petites affaires sans nous accorder un regard.

\- Ton Maître ? C'est qui ton Maître, la souris ?

Comme je me débats un peu plus vivement, la capuche retombe et découvre ma tête. Il y a une étincelle dans l'œil du saïyen. Une étincelle que je n'aime pas du tout, mon estomac se noue. Il sourit d'un air sinistre et serre ses doigts sur mon bras. Il me fait mal.

\- Je suis sûr qu'on peut s'amuser un peu tous les deux… T'as bien le temps de prendre un verre.

Cette fois-ci, la panique me submerge et je me mets à crier. Tant pis si j'attire l'attention, tout sauf cette brute avinée qui me tire dans une ruelle sombre. Il me saisit au col pour essayer de me faire taire et arrache les boutons de ma veste.

\- C'est pas vrai, Cob, t'as pas fini d'emmerder ton monde ? s'exclame une voix irritée dans mon dos. On va encore avoir des emmerdes!

Je me retourne pour trouver deux autres soldats qui se tiennent debout au-dessus de nous.

\- Je lui proposais juste un verre, maugrée mon agresseur en me lâchant docilement.

Les deux soldats me fixent avec incrédulité tandis que j'ajuste précipitamment ma veste pour me relever. Celui qui a parlé pose sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Ça va ? demande-t-il.

\- Oui, oui… Faut que j'y aille, merci.

Je bredouille piteusement et esquisse un pas pour les abandonner. Mais la main du saïyen s'attarde sur mon épaule. D'un doigt il écarte légèrement un pan de ma veste et scrute mon vêtement. _Rouge. _Putain de rouge. Je joue la carte du bluff.

\- Mon Maître m'attend.

Il fronce les sourcils et hoche la tête distraitement avant de me lâcher. Je m'enfonce dans la foule d'un pas pressé et dès que je suis hors de leur vue, je rabats ma capuche. Chiotte. Je suis vraiment à la bourre maintenant. Je me mets à courir sans même m'en rendre compte. Le plan n'était pas si simple qu'il en avait l'air.

Enfin. Je suis complètement à bout de souffle quand j'arrive en vue de la grille du centre d'envol. Je me glisse dans l'ombre jusqu'à la guérite. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Je m'approche du poste sans bruit et je hisse ma tête à la hauteur de la vitre.

La sentinelle à l'intérieur est vautrée sur son siège, les bras croisées, le regard dans le vide. Il ne me voit pas. Je tape timidement à la petite fenêtre.

Son œil noir et méfiant se pose instantanément sur moi et me fige. Ma gorge se noue aussitôt. Et si c'était trop tard ? Si le soldat censé m'attendre avait déjà été relevé ?

Il sort de son cabanon. Sa silhouette me paraît incroyablement imposante dans la pénombre. Il ne dit rien. Il ne pose pas question. Il me toise pendant un instant et approche sa main de ma capuche. Ses doigts se referme sur le tissu et il la rabat en arrière d'un coup.

Ses traits se radoucissent imperceptiblement et le soulagement m'envahit.

\- Attends, grogne-t-il avant de retourner à l'intérieur de la guérite.

Il ressort une seconde plus tard et agrippe ma veste pour m'entrainer vers lui. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite ce qu'il fait mais je finis par réaliser qu'il est en train d'épingler un écusson sur mon revers.

\- Avec ça, on ne te posera pas de questions, grommèle-t-il.

Je hoche la tête sans le lâcher des yeux. J'y suis presque maintenant. Il déverrouille le portail et je pénètre dans l'enceinte du centre d'envol.

Une brise nocturne s'est levée et balaye l'esplanade que je dois traverser avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Une silhouette se tient sous le perron à peine éclairée par la lanterne de l'entrée.

Mon cœur s'accélère. Enfin. C'est fini. Il m'a attendu malgré mon retard, je n'étais pas sûre qu'il le ferait. Je me mets à courir pour le rejoindre. Ses yeux dorés m'observent et il reste immobile jusqu'à ce que je le rejoigne.

\- Tu es en retard, grogne-t-il en guise d'accueil.

\- Je… J'ai eu des imprévus… Tu as attendu.

Sadri sourit en haussant les épaules.

\- Ma femme de chambre m'a dit que tu étais passé mais je me suis demandé si tu n'avais pas changé d'avis finalement, ricane-t-il.

\- Jamais.

Ma voix sèche a interrompu son rire. Son sourire s'affaisse.

\- Ouais, je vois ça. Allons-y, répond-t-il simplement.

Je le suis tandis qu'il passe la double porte vitrée pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment. A cette heure l'activité est réduite et nous ne croisons pas grand monde. Les saïyens que nous croisons se contentent de saluer leur commandant sans chercher à comprendre. Nous remontons un long couloir et malgré les néons, l'endroit reste assez sombre.

\- Il se doute de quelque chose ? demande Sadri.

Il marche devant moi sans même se retourner pour me parler.

\- Non. Je ne crois pas. Il serait déjà là.

Je sais les risques que Sadri prend pour moi. Je sais que ce que nous faisons peut lui coûter très cher. Mais il le fait parce qu'il est convaincu que c'est la chose à faire. La seule chose possible pour préserver sa race de l'accomplissement funeste de la vision de Bardock. C'est un saïyen et il a ses mauvais côtés mais d'une certaine manière, il est comme Végéta et comme Gokû, il est prêt à combattre jusqu'au bout quand l'issue de la lutte lui tient à cœur.

Je soupçonne qu'il a une famille et que si Végéta décide de le punir, elle sera en danger. Pourtant, depuis le début, depuis qu'il m'a proposé de m'aider, il n'a jamais hésité.

\- Enfile une combinaison, ordonne-t-il en me guidant dans ce qui ressemble à un vestiaire.

Il y a des tenues de spandex accrochées dans un coin. J'en prends une et j'enlève ma veste. Il est toujours là, adossé au mur, les bras croisés, attendant patiemment que je m'exécute.

\- Retourne-toi au moins.

\- Oh… Ouais, soupire-t-il.

Il obéit en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Le vaisseau n'est pas très grand, il est furtif. Mal armé aussi, mais avec un vaisseau saïyen, dans la région où tu vas voyager, tu n'as aucune raison de te faire attaquer, explique-t-il.

\- Tu as programmé la Terre ?

\- Oui. Et aussi… Mes agents ont identifié la planète sur laquelle la capsule de Kakarott a dû atterrir si elle ne s'est pas fait pulvériser en chemin, elle aussi est programmée dans le plan de vol si tu veux y faire un crochet, répond-t-il à mi-voix.

Je lève la tête vers lui. Il me tourne toujours le dos, les bras croisés face au mur. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Merci.

Je finis d'enfiler la combinaison et je me débats avec l'armure.

\- Tu trouveras peut-être son cadavre… Peut-être rien… C'est une planète paisible, tu ne risques pas grand-chose là-bas, on a vérifié. C'est même pas colonisé, ajoute-t-il sans émotion.

Il se retourne et m'observe manipuler maladroitement le plastron de sécurité. Finalement, il s'avance vers moi et me le prend des mains pour le régler d'une main habile. Il me le tient et je passe un bras dedans. Il resserre les attaches sur mes épaules et termine ses ajustements en me tapotant le bras.

\- Tu ne reviendras pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'essaieras pas de le revoir ? grogne-t-il gravement.

Je cille un peu. Il parle de Végéta. C'est ce qui est prévu. Je ne le reverrai pas. Jamais. De manière tout à fait inattendue, mon cœur se serre et je baisse les yeux. J'étais tellement obnubilée par mon projet de fuite, par ma colère contre lui que je ne réalise qu'à cet instant ce que ça signifie, et ça me rend profondément triste.

\- Tu ne dois pas le revoir, insiste Sadri d'une voix pressante. Tu sais ce qui se passera sinon, tu as entendu Bardock.

Je hoche la tête doucement. Oui, j'ai entendu Bardock; oui, je dois rester loin de Végéta. Je sais tout ça, mais quand même… ça me fait plus mal que je n'aurais pensé.

\- Et… S'il essaye de venir me récupérer sur Terre ?

\- Il ne fera pas ça. D'abord, il est obsédé par Freezer, il s'occupera de lui en priorité, tu le connais… Et puis, s'il venait quand même sur Terre, on s'arrangera pour qu'il ne t'y trouve pas. L'univers est assez grand pour que vous ne vous croisiez plus.

Je serre les lèvres et j'acquiesce à nouveau. Sadri a raison. Je n'arrive pas à sourire. Il s'éloigne de moi et ressort du vestiaire. Je le suis dans le couloir. Je marche au pas de course pour rester à sa hauteur mais il n'y prend pas garde, il continue ses explications.

\- Le décollage se fera automatiquement, y aura pas de problème, on s'est déjà occupé de tout. La phase délicate, ce sera quand tu auras quitté l'atmosphère. Tu devras prendre les commandes et passer en mode accéléré dès que l'opportunité se présentera.

J'écoute distraitement en lâchant des « hm » mécaniques. Maintenant que mon esprit a compris que je ne verrai _plus_ _jamais _Végéta, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur ces détails techniques. _Plus jamais_. Ça a l'air tellement absurde. Il a tellement envahi mon existence, il a conditionné chaque minutes de ma vie depuis… Depuis tant d'années. Nous ne sommes quasiment plus quittés depuis la Terre… Ma vie va paraître ridiculement facile et prévisible sans lui. Ennuyeuse ? Vide ?

Je suis maintenant devant la console de mon vaisseau, assise sur le siège du pilote. Sadri me parle et je n'écoute plus. Il me montre des choses. Je connais ces commandes. Depuis que j'ai travaillé dans le garage de l'armée saïyenne à Ohms, je connais toutes leurs navettes. Je pourrai piloter ça les yeux fermés.

\- Tu as compris ? C'est important, répète Sadri.

Je fronce les sourcils et il comprend que je n'ai pas fait attention à ce qu'il vient de me dire. Il soupire et se masse les paupières.

\- La fenêtre de tir pour passer en mode accéléré est très courte. Une fois quitté l'orbite de la planète, tu dois rester attentive à l'affichage et dès que le vaisseau t'en donne l'autorisation, tu dois enclencher l'accélération. Si tu ne le fais pas à ce moment, tu n'auras plus d'autres occasion avant un jour ou deux… Et tu devines ce qui se passera alors ? grince-t-il avec irritation.

\- …Il risque de venir me chercher

\- Bonne fille, tu vois quand tu veux, grommèle-t-il avec sarcasme.

Il y a un silence un instant, le temps que chacun de nous comprenne que nos routes doivent se séparer. Je lève les yeux avec hésitation et je croise ses iris dorées. Il me fixe impassiblement. Il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir me faire confiance mais il n'a pas le choix.

\- Tu as pris la bonne décision, dit-il à mi-voix comme s'il avait encore besoin de me convaincre.

\- Toi aussi.

Il a un sourire furtif. Je sens l'amertume en lui. Il donnera sa vie pour son roi et sa race mais il sait au fond de lui qu'il n'y a aucune gratitude à en attendre. Au contraire. J'ose à peine chuchoter la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

\- Tu crois qu'il va découvrir que tu m'as aidée ?

Il hausse une épaule.

\- Peut-être… Ce n'est pas ça qui importe. S'il n'y a que moi qui doit payer le prix de ta disparition, je suis prêt à faire cet effort. C'était la seule solution.

Ses mots sont tellement pessimistes. Une sorte de révolte me prend en même temps que je réalise que je laisse peut-être un nouveau cadavre sur mon chemin.

\- Peut-être que Bardock pourrait lui expliquer…

\- C'est trop tard, il n'écoutera plus. Il n'écoute jamais… Tu ne comprends pas que la mort ne lui fait pas peur ? Ni la sienne, ni celle de son peuple… La seule chose qui lui fasse peur, c'est d'échouer.

Je serre mes lèvres. Comme toujours, Sadri dit vrai. C'est juste. C'est Végéta.

Je ne m'aperçois pas tout de suite que Sadri s'est éloigné et se tient maintenant à l'entrée du vaisseau, prêt à refermer la porte d'accès.

\- Essaye d'arriver en un seul morceau et rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit, lance-t-il avant de rabattre la portière et de la verrouiller.

Dès que les cliquetis de sécurité ont fini de s'enclencher, un vrombissement sourd se propage dans le sol sous mes pieds.

J'ai toujours détesté les décollages. Ma poitrine est très vite oppressée et mon souffle est court. Mes oreilles bourdonnent terriblement et les trépidations autour de moi me donnent l'impression d'être enfermée dans une machine infernale.

Je suis plaquée dans le dossier de mon siège, les doigts crispés sur l'accoudoir. Je préfère garder les yeux fermés et me concentrer sur ma respiration de plus en plus difficile.

Je perçois le mouvement du vaisseau qui quitte le sol et mon cœur semble sur le point d'exploser. Mon souffle est de plus en plus haletant. J'étouffe presque.

Quelque chose ne va pas.

Cette phrase surgit dans mon esprit et ajoute subitement à ma panique. Mais non, tout va bien, c'est juste un de ces putain de décollage comme je les déteste, il faut que j'arrête de psychoter.

Le bruit, la pression, j'ouvre les yeux. Sur l'écran de contrôle, je vois le sol de la planète jaune qui s'éloigne. La ville de Végitasei n'est plus qu'une tête d'épingle quasiment.

De l'air. Il me faut de l'air.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir une pierre de 100 kilos posée sur le ventre. Je prends conscience que j'ai mal.

Je panique. Pourquoi mal ? Je devrais pas avoir mal ! Je scrute mon corps mais je ne suis pas blessée. Tout est bien en place, sanglée dans la ceinture de sécurité. Une onde de douleur remonte mon dos. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il faut que je respire. Quelque chose ne va pas.

Je tourne la tête vers le caisson d'urgence rivé à la paroi, un peu plus loin. Je sais qu'il contient une réserve d'oxygène. Je suis quasiment sortie de l'atmosphère maintenant, naviguant encore dans la brume des derniers nuages.

Je devrais pouvoir atteindre le caisson. Je défais l'attache de mes sangles et je me lève péniblement en me retenant au dossier du siège. Je n'arrive pas à me mettre complètement debout, à cause de la pression et de la douleur.

Dans le cockpit, le bruit et les vibrations se sont légèrement apaisés. J'avance d'un pas, sans lâcher le siège. Un autre pas. Je tends la main vers le caisson. Quelque chose ne va pas.

Quelque chose se déchire en moi et mes jambes me lâchent brusquement. Je m'effondre sur le sol. La douleur dans mon corps est abominable et je me recroqueville instinctivement.

Je me sens terriblement faible. Incroyablement faible. J'arrive tout juste à bouger mes yeux mais mon cerveau réagit trop lentement à ce que je vois. Ma vision se brouille progressivement et je perds conscience avant même de comprendre qu'un filet de sang sillonne paresseusement le sol sous mon regard vide.

**ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	29. Chapter 29

_Hello. Merci les reviews. Merci les lecteurs._

_Comme je l'ai dit dans le précédent chapitre, on accélère un peu. Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapitre 29**

Un bip rageur me ramène à la réalité. Je soulève lentement mes paupières et je fixe sans comprendre le sol du vaisseau. Mon cerveau est embrumé. Tout est rouge. Rouge.

Je cligne des yeux et je réalise subitement qu'une mare de sang s'étend jusqu'à moi. La flaque est à moitié figée déjà, et sa couleur n'est plus si vive. D'où peut bien venir tout ce sang ?

Je ferme les yeux.

J'ai mal mais je ne sais pas où. Quelque part dans mon corps. Je me sens engourdie et mon esprit dérive à nouveau.

Ce bip. Ce n'est même pas un bip, plutôt une vibration grésillante, agressive, insistante. Au début, je n'y prête pas attention, mais peu à peu, elle commence à m'irriter. Finalement, sa persistance éveille une alarme incompréhensible dans les brumes de mon cerveau et ça m'empêche de me laisser aller comme j'en ai envie.

Je rouvre les yeux.

A mesure que je reprends conscience, la souffrance me déchire les entrailles et je m'aperçois qu'une humidité poisseuse a imprégné ma combinaison.

Je suis toujours recroquevillée sur le sol. J'examine ma main avec hésitation. Le bout de mes doigts est plein de sang qui coule paresseusement en sillons le long de mes phalanges. Mon regard flotte jusqu'à mon corps. Le sang imbibe presque tout le spandex de ma tenue. Le tissu bleu s'est assombri et il est légèrement rigide.

Ma gorge se noue tandis que l'évidence s'impose enfin à moi : c'est moi qui saigne.

La panique dissipe instantanément mon étourdissement et je me redresse avec précipitation pour m'assoir. Un spasme remonte aussitôt mon abdomen, se propage dans mes reins et me contraint à me tordre avec un gémissement de douleur.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je cherche instinctivement des yeux quelqu'un qui pourrait me venir en aide. Je me souviens alors que je suis seule ici. Le seul signe de vie autour de moi, c'est ce bip qui continue à brailler.

La transmission. On essaye de m'appeler. De l'aide.

Mes idées s'entrechoquent dans ma cervelle affolée. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir me lever sans m'exposer à une abominable souffrance, alors je rampe péniblement à quatre pattes vers la console de contrôle et je tends le bras pour décrocher le combiné.

Immédiatement, la voix de Sadri se déverse en grésillements hurlants.

\- Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que tu fous ! T'es tarée ou quoi ? ça fait deux heures que tu flottes en vol stationnaire et tu as manqué le passage en mode accéléré ! Tu te fais les ongles ou quoi ? Bouge-toi !

Je n'enregistre pas tout ce qu'il dit. En réalité, j'écoute à peine. J'ai besoin d'aide. Il y a tellement de sang. J'arrive tout juste à parler et c'est pas facile de capter l'attention du saïyen. Il a l'air excédé et il hurle alors que ma voix n'est qu'un souffle.

\- Sadri…

\- Je savais qu'on pouvait pas faire confiance à une terrienne! Tu vas mettre les gaz, oui ou merde ?

\- Sadri… j'ai… Il y a…

\- Et maintenant, Végéta s'est aperçu que tu t'es fait la malle. Il va vouloir venir te récupérer dès qu'il aura compris où tu es, c'est ça que tu cherches ?

\- Du sang partout… Je saigne… Il faut…

\- On aura fait tout ça pour rien ! Tu sais ce que je risque ?

\- UN MEDECIN !

J'ai réussi à hurler sous l'impulsion du désespoir. Cette fois-ci, il se tait et pendant un instant les ondes restent silencieuses. Je régule mon souffle haletant avant de poursuivre.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe… J'ai perdu conscience.

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure. Je prends appui sur le rebord de la console et je me hisse avec peine sur mes pieds vacillants. Je garde une main plaquée sur mon abdomen douloureux.

\- Il me faut un médecin.

Sadri ne répond pas. Il y a de la friture sur la connexion et je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il réfléchit ou parce que nous avons été coupés. Je consulte les données affichées sur les écrans. La communication a été interrompue. A-t-il pu entendre ce que j'ai expliqué ? Va-t-il faire quelque chose ?

Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps. Une crampe crispe mes muscles et je suis obligée de me laisser retomber assise sur le sol, recroquevillée sur mon ventre. Je serre les dents en cherchant à comprendre ce qui m'arrive. D'où vient le sang ? Je ne vois aucune blessure.

Il faut que je me déshabille pour examiner mon corps. Je me traine jusqu'à la cabine de toilette.

J'enlève laborieusement la combinaison. C'est lent et douloureux. Par endroit, le spandex est cartonné de sang séché, et la coupe de ma tenue est tellement près du corps qu'il me faut une certaine force pour m'en débarrasser. Je me sens terriblement faible.

Sous le tissu, il y a encore du sang. Il s'est infiltré partout et je passe sous la douche pour me laver et essayer d'y voir plus clair. La souffrance s'est atténuée. J'observe l'eau rosie qui s'évacue dans le siphon pendant un long moment. Mais même quand j'ai fini de frotter ma peau, le sang continue à s'écouler le long de mes jambes. Ça ressemble un peu à…

Je n'ose même pas formuler ma pensée entièrement, c'est comme si mon cœur s'arrêtait de battre.

Les tissus blancs que j'ai trouvés dans ma salle de bains et balancés par la fenêtre me reviennent en mémoire, plus immaculés que jamais. Ces conneries de tissus blancs dont je me demandais à quoi ils servaient. Des foutues serviettes hygiéniques à la con. Et j'en ai jamais eu besoin depuis que je suis arrivée sur Végitasei. J'en ai jamais eu besoin parce que j'étais _enceinte. _

Je suis obligée de plaquer une main sur ma bouche pour étouffer un cri d'effroi. Je suis en train de faire une fausse couche.

Je me laisse glisser le long du mur et je m'assois sur le sol, adossée à la paroi de la cabine de douche. Une fausse couche. Ce n'est pas que du sang que je perds. Je m'entends crier de rage et de frustration. Ça ne finira jamais ?

Et puis, subitement, je me tais. C'est comme si mon corps et mon esprit étaient recouverts d'une chape de plomb tout d'un coup. Le jet d'eau continue à couler et à m'éclabousser, et je reste là, hypnotisée par le filet de sang qui serpente jusqu'au siphon de la douche, dilué dans le ruissellement de l'eau.

Je suis si abattue. Je ne réfléchis même pas à ce que je vais faire maintenant, je n'envisage rien. Ni de reconnecter avec Végitasei, ni de remettre les gaz pour m'en éloigner le plus vite possible.

Mes pensées flottent et c'est comme si elles partaient avec le sang dans le siphon vers Dieu sait où. Tout mon esprit est anesthésié, et quoiqu'il arrive maintenant, je ne parviens pas à m'en soucier un instant.

J'ai à peine conscience d'un choc contre la carlingue, suivi d'un cliquetis. Une voix appelle mon nom. Je sais que c'est Végéta. Je m'en fous. Il parle avec quelqu'un puis se tait.

Des pas résonnent dans le cockpit et s'approchent de la salle de bains. La porte coulissante s'ouvre brutalement.

Ma réaction est instantanée et presque involontaire. Je me mets à hurler.

\- Dégage ! Dégage ! Laisse-moi ! Va-t-en !

Je saisis la bouteille de savon et je la balance contre le mur. Elle le percute avec un son mat et un liquide poisseux gicle sur le carrelage. Il n'a même pas réussi à éclabousser Végéta. De toute façon, je n'ai pas réellement essayé de le viser, l'angle de tir ne m'aurait pas permis de l'atteindre, mais j'avais besoin de marquer ma fureur d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je veux qu'on me foute la paix. Je veux qu'il me laisse tranquille. Qu'il disparaisse. Non, en fait, je voudrais qu'il n'ait jamais existé…

Evidemment, ça ne sert à rien. Il ne bouge pas d'un cil. Qui se préoccupe de ce dont j'ai envie, au fait ?

J'ai ramené mes genoux contre mon corps et j'enfonce ma tête dans mes bras. Je laisse mes larmes s'écouler silencieusement. Je ne ressens même plus la douleur.

Je perçois ses pas jusqu'à l'entrée de douche. Il ne dit rien et il me regarde sûrement.

\- Tu es blessée ? marmonne-t-il faiblement.

Sa question est presque timide, c'est bien la première fois que je sens une telle humilité dans son intonation. Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait projeté de me dire. Je suis sûr qu'il est arrivé ici furieux avec l'intention de brailler comme un putois. Comme d'habitude. Indigné qu'on ait pu remettre son autorité en question. Pour une fois, il est pris au dépourvu et ravale sa mauvaise humeur. Il a dû voir le sang dans le poste de pilotage. Peu importe. Je veux qu'il sorte.

Je relève mes yeux larmoyants vers lui. Il est mal à l'aise. Indécis sur le ton à adopter. Je lui réponds avec une brusquerie calculée.

\- Je fais une fausse couche, tu veux les détails ?

Ses traits s'affaissent légèrement. Il a un mouvement de recul involontaire. J'ai l'impression qu'il va enfin me laisser mais non, il reste toujours figé là sans me lâcher des yeux. Il serre les dents.

Son regard navigue une fraction de seconde sur le mince ruisseau d'eau rougie qui continue à courir jusqu'à la bonde d'évacuation et il détourne aussitôt la tête.

\- T'as besoin de quelque chose ? finit-il par demander.

\- Qu'on me foute la paix.

Il comprend le message finalement et il quitte la pièce sans plus m'accorder un regard. J'entends la porte se refermer. Des voix discutent à l'extérieur.

J'ai froid mais ça m'indiffère. Je me sens tellement vide tout d'un coup. Je veux dire, au propre comme au figuré.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je reste prostrée dans cette douche, le regard dans le vague, incapable de penser, incapable de vouloir, incapable de bouger aussi.

Je n'ai plus mal. Le plus dur doit être passé. J'imagine. Pour ce que ça change, je pourrais aussi bien me vider de mon sang que ça ne me préoccuperait pas plus à cet instant.

Ma vie est comme un marais de sables mouvants, le plus je me débats, le plus je m'enfonce. Et de toute façon, à quoi bon s'agiter ? Quoique je fasse, je m'enfonce. Peut-être qu'il existe bien un destin. Peut-être que Bardock voit vraiment l'avenir parce qu'il est écrit à l'avance, peut-être que nous sommes tous profondément pathétiques de croire que nous menons notre barque nous-mêmes.

Il n'y a plus de bruit depuis un moment dans le cockpit. La porte coulissante s'ouvre à nouveau, doucement cette fois-ci. J'attends que quelqu'un entre mais il n'y a aucun mouvement.

\- Tu as besoin d'un médecin ? demande la voix de Végéta.

\- Je ne crois pas. J'en ai pas envie. J'ai besoin de vêtements propres.

Mes yeux sont toujours rivés au ruissellement fascinant de l'eau et je chuchote plus que je ne parle comme si j'étais sous l'emprise d'une hypnose.

Il a dû prévoir que je dirai ça parce qu'un paquet de linge atterrit sur le sol à quelques mètres de la douche.

Il n'ose même pas rentrer. Il reste à une distance prudente de tout ce sang, de cette situation embarrassante dans laquelle il est totalement impuissant, ce truc dont il aurait préféré certainement ne jamais entendre parler. Il ne comprend pas un instant que ce n'est pas juste du sang et de la douleur bien sûr, et il n'a aucune envie de comprendre.

Je sais ce qu'il pense, ce condensé de testostérone, les femmes sont faites pour ça comme les guerriers sont faits pour combattre. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'a à se plaindre de son sang répandu, ni de sa souffrance.

Je ne lui en veux même pas. J'ai compris depuis longtemps que je ne peux pas attendre de lui qu'il raisonne autrement que comme un tordu de saïyen arrogant qu'il est.

Je finis par me lever et je coupe l'eau. Je redoute la douleur un instant mais elle est devenu honnêtement supportable. J'ai vu pire.

Je me sèche et je m'habille. Il est resté à l'extérieur de la salle de bains, adossé au mur à côté de la porte rouverte, et je ne vois qu'une partie de son dos et de ses cheveux. Apparemment, il n'y a plus personne d'autres que nous dans le vaisseau.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es enfuie ? demande-t-il subitement.

Je pince les lèvres à cette question débile.

\- Tu m'aurais jamais laissé partir.

\- J'ai jamais pensé que c'était vraiment ce que tu voulais, marmonne-t-il avec irritation.

\- Tu penses que ce qui t'arrange. Bien sûr, c'est ce que je voulais.

Ma réplique est cinglante et il ne répond pas tout de suite.

\- J'ai pensé…

Il soupire sans finir sa phrase. Je préfère ne pas savoir ce qu'il a pensé de toute façon.

\- Peu importe, je me suis trompé, conclut-il.

Alors qu'il prononce ses mots, j'ai fini de m'habiller et j'arrive juste à sa hauteur pour planter mes yeux dans les siens. Il est surpris que j'apparaisse déjà et son regard vacille sous le mien. Je ressens une certaine colère contre lui.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, tu as toutes les femmes à ta botte ici, c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit ?

Il fronce les sourcils avec ennui.

\- Non, c'est pas ce que je t'ai dit. Je t'ai dit qu'un Prince saïyen ne se contentait pas d'une seule femme. Tu n'as pas remarqué que je ne suis pas comme n'importe quel Prince saïyen ? grince-t-il, les dents serrées.

C'est à mon tour de froncer les sourcils. Essaye-t-il de me dire qu'il n'a en fait jamais été voir ailleurs ? Sûrement. Je sonde ses yeux pour tenter de décrypter la vérité, mais il détourne la tête.

\- De toute façon, le cul ne m'a jamais passionné à ce point, marmonne-t-il.

Je souris tristement. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le croire. C'est peut-être stupide de ma part mais à bien y réfléchir, son obsession pour le combat et la violence est sûrement trop envahissante pour laisser trop de place au plaisir, quel qu'il soit. Sa jouissance personnelle, c'est de vaincre après un combat sanglant. Et son tempérament solitaire a dû le retenir de s'adonner au sexe plus que nécessaire parce que, d'une certaine façon, ça suppose de se livrer à un autre être vivant, et il a toujours eu horreur de ça.

Je pose ma main sur sa joue pour ramener son visage vers moi. Il se laisse faire, certainement parce que mon expression a dû se radoucir.

\- Végéta… Je voudrais rester auprès de toi… Je ne peux pas…

_Pourquoi ?_ Il pense la question sans la dire et je la lis dans son regard incrédule.

\- Il y a… Trunks…

\- Tu veux que je le fasse venir ici ? souffle-t-il.

Je pince les lèvres. Il serait prêt à ça ? Il en est évidemment hors de question pour le salut de cet enfant mais sa proposition me déstabilise plus que je ne le voudrais. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il irait jusque là. Je dépose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de répondre d'une voix tremblante.

\- C'est moi que Bardock a vue… Mais si je reste à distance de toi, sa prémonition ne se réalisera peut-être pas.

Il se raidit.

\- Je croyais que tu ne croyais pas aux visions de Bardock, objecte-t-il aussitôt.

\- J'ai changé d'avis. Je préfère ne pas prendre le risque finalement et… de toute façon… Je ne peux pas rester sur Végitasei. Je n'ai pas ma place ici.

Il se rembrunit. Il ne répond rien. Ses prunelles sont plus noires noires que jamais. Il y a une forme de colère en lui mais il y a autre chose que je n'arrive pas à identifier. Pourtant, je sens qu'il renonce. Il lâche, il abandonne la lutte pour une fois. Il n'argumentera plus.

Je passe mes bras autour de lui et je le serre contre moi. Je m'imprègne de sa chaleur, de son odeur en sachant que cette fois-ci est la dernière fois. Je sais l'effort qu'il s'impose pour me laisser partir et il ne me le pardonnera pas, je sais qu'il ne tentera jamais de venir sur Terre pour me récupérer parce que son orgueil s'y opposera toujours.

Il vient de rompre mes chaînes une fois pour toute et il ne me retiendra plus, mais le prix à payer pour ça est de le perdre définitivement. C'est ce que je voulais depuis le départ mais étrangement, ça me paraît effrayant à cet instant. Comme si je ne savais plus comment continuer à vivre sans lui. Comme si je doutais de pouvoir y arriver toute seule.

Il ne bouge pas, il ne me rend pas mon étreinte, immobile et silencieux. Je soupçonne qu'il est en train de reconstituer sa carapace, cette indifférence imperturbable qu'il a autorisée à se fissurer pour moi. Il est certainement convaincu que ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver et il se reproche déjà sa faiblesse. Je le connais maintenant et ça me déchire de penser qu'il regrette de m'avoir croisée autant que j'aie pu le regretter moi-même.

Puis, après un moment, il me repousse et regagne la porte du vaisseau sans un mot. Il l'ouvre d'un geste vif et s'engouffre dans le sas d'accès à sa propre navette.

Il n'a pas un regard pour moi et je ne dis rien. Je n'ai rien à dire. J'ai déjà parlé, j'ai déjà tout expliqué. Il vaut mieux ravaler ces mots insensés qui me viennent à l'esprit sous le coup de l'émotion. Ils seraient forcément inutiles et douloureux.

Il reverrouille la porte derrière lui dans un claquement sec et j'entends le bruit assourdi de son pas déterminé qui s'éloigne. Le sas d'accès se désolidarise de mon vaisseau et le silence de l'espace retombe dans le cockpit.

C'est un silence terrible. Je suis à nouveau seule dans ma navette. J'essuie furtivement mes larmes et je me tourne vers le pare-brise qui m'offre le spectacle de la nuit infinie. A nouveau.

Bientôt chez moi. Je pense à mes parents, à Trunks, à mes amis, à Chichi et à Gohan. A Gokû. J'essaye de me raccrocher à n'importe quelle pensée positive qui puisse empêcher mes sanglots de rompre la barrière de ma gorge serrée.

Evidemment c'est peine perdue.

Malgré les spasmes de mon corps meurtri et de mon âme blessée, je me rassois au siège de pilotage. Je suis subitement prise d'un empressement à m'éloigner enfin de cette planète jaune, comme si je redoutais la tentation d'y retourner. La voir est insupportable, je dois partir maintenant. Maintenant ou jamais.

C'est une urgence inexplicable qui me tenaille et malgré les larmes qui brouillent ma vision et mon nez qui coule sans discontinuer, j'enclenche la manœuvre de mise en route des réacteurs.

Je sais que je ne peux plus passer en mode accéléré mais il faut au moins que cette foutue planète disparaisse des écrans.

C'est lent, mais je ne quitte pas la vitre des yeux tant que Végitasei reste en vue. Ça dure une éternité.

Enfin, c'est bientôt la nuit nue, mouchetée d'étoiles lointaines, qui me fait face.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ce voyage va durer, certainement moins de temps qu'il ne m'en faudra pour oublier tout ça.

Je me sens incroyablement fatiguée. Sûrement à cause du sang que j'ai perdu mais aussi à cause de l'énergie qu'il m'a fallu pour laisser Végéta partir. Le ronronnement du vaisseau finit par me bercer et je m'endors doucement, hypnotisée par le spectacle monotone de l'espace froid.

Un écho métallique dans la carlingue me réveille en sursaut. J'ai encore les cils collés de larmes. Je pense aussitôt aux météorites. Je me rappelle le champ que nous avons traversé pour échapper à la horde et ça me crispe instantanément.

Je vérifie l'état de la navette et l'écran de contrôle m'indique effectivement un impact à l'arrière de l'appareil. Sur ce modèle d'éclaireur, les renseignements ne sont pas aussi précis que sur Bunny et je suis obligée d'aller me rendre compte.

Je me lève avec prudence mais je constate avec soulagement que mon ventre ne me fait plus aussi mal.

Par précaution, j'attrape le kit d'oxygénisation, je ne suis pas sûre de l'ampleur des dégâts et il pourrait y avoir une fuite dans la paroi de la navette. Comme Sadri me l'a expliqué, cet engin est un éclaireur furtif. Il est bon pour passer inaperçu et pour aller vite mais il est fragile.

Au moment où j'ai fini d'harnacher la bouteille d'oxygène sur mon dos, les néons de l'éclairage vacillent en grésillant et s'éteignent d'un coup. Je jure entre mes dents

Je sors une lampe torche du caisson d'urgence et je m'engage enfin vers l'arrière de l'appareil. J'emprunte le long couloir qui traverse le vaisseau d'avant en arrière. Il est saucissonné en sas hermétiques, précisément pour parer les problèmes liés aux fuites, et évidemment, il n'est percé d'aucun hublot. Du coup, sans l'éclairage des plafonniers, l'obscurité est quasiment totale. Seules, les veilleuses de secours jalonnent le sol et créent une faible lumière tamisée. Je ne distingue même pas le fond de l'étroit corridor.

Tandis que je m'avance d'un pas incertain, j'entends un craquement au bout du couloir et mon sang se fige. Une autre météorite ?

Je me suis immobilisée. Le halo tremblant de ma lampe balaye frénétiquement l'obscurité épaisse devant moi mais il n'y a rien. Je me sens mal à l'aise et je me sermonne intérieurement. _Voyons… Seule. Au milieu de l'espace. Qu'est-ce qui peut arriver ? Je me crois dans un de ces stupides films d'horreur où une créature immonde passe son temps à bouffer tout ce qui lui tombe sous la tentacule, ou quoi?_

Pourquoi pas ? Quelque chose d'irrationnel a éveillé ma méfiance et ma peur et je rebrousse chemin. Mes yeux flottent un instant sur le cockpit en quête d'un objet qui pourrait me servir d'armes. Je cherche un instant dans la pénombre. Subitement, un flash s'allume dans ma cervelle. Je glisse la main dans mon sac et j'en sors le revolver.

J'hésite un instant. Est-ce qu'il marche seulement ? Je pince les lèvres. C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. De toute façon, c'est juste pour me rassurer, pas vrai ?

Au moment où je me retourne, la lampe dans une main, mon arme dans l'autre, un second craquement me fait sursauter. Cette fois, je n'ai pas le temps de me poser de question, l'écho d'un pas lourd remonte le couloir depuis l'arrière du vaisseau et jusqu'au cockpit.

Au même instant, des trépidations secouent le sol de la navette et je lâche la lampe torche avec un cri d'effroi. Je me retiens au mur avec panique pour éviter de perdre l'équilibre.

Une alarme sonore se déclenche depuis la console de contrôle.

J'essaye de l'ignorer pour écouter les pas qui se rapprochent de la porte d'accès et j'ajuste anxieusement ma prise sur la crosse du revolver.

La porte coulisse et dévoile une silhouette massive et effroyable de plus de deux mètres de haut. Je cligne des yeux en levant le canon timidement dans sa direction.

Un rire tonitruant accueille mon geste. Il retentit sinistrement dans tout l'appareil.

\- Hey ! Jeece, je crois que j'ai trouvé ce qu'on cherche ! coasse une voix gutturale.

J'ai un mouvement de recul et je me retrouve acculée au mur tandis qu'un second pas se fait entendre derrière l'abominable intrus.

\- Tant mieux, cette mission est terriblement ennuyeuse, je préférerais rentrer vite fait, réplique une autre voix.

Le colosse s'avance vers moi et la panique me prend. Les coups partent tout seul et je continue à appuyer fébrilement sur la gâchette bien après avoir vidé le barillet. Le cliquetis résonne dans le silence qui suit la rafale assourdissante.

J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ose à peine relever une paupière pour constater le résultat de ma pitoyable tentative de défense.

Le géant se tient toujours devant moi et contemple son abdomen d'un air surpris. Un homme étrange à la peau rouge et aux cheveux blancs surgit derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Barta ? maugrée t-il en jetant un coup d'œil agacé à son camarade.

Barta éclate à nouveau de rire et je réalise avec horreur que mes balles se sont fichées dans son armure. Elles retombent une à une sur le sol, définitivement inoffensives. Le nouvel arrivant observe la scène avec un léger étonnement.

\- Elle essaye de se défendre, je crois, explique Barta avec un large sourire.

L'autre lève les yeux au ciel et se dirige aussitôt vers moi.

\- J'ai autre chose à foutre que de m'amuser, râle t-il.

Je lâche un hurlement quand il m'attrape le bras. Il me le tord aussitôt dans le dos et me bâillonne brutalement de sa main.

\- Ta gueule ! On est censé te ramener en bon état mais les plans peuvent changer alors commence pas à faire chier ! siffle-t-il à mon oreille.

Je hoche la tête docilement et il retire sa main de mes lèvres.

\- Tu sais, Jeece, je crois qu'elle ne pourra pas sortir dans l'espace sans protection, marmonne Barta en me fixant avec ennui.

Jeece contient un soupir.

\- C'est vrai ça ? grogne-t-il avec humeur en s'adressant à moi.

Je hoche la tête.

\- Il… Il y a des comb… combinaisons dans le placard.

Je bégaye sous le coup de la stupeur et de l'effroi. Qui sont ces gens ? Ils ne sont pas saïyens. Ils ne sont pas humains. Ils sont… terrifiants et… Ils me cherchent ?

\- Okay, soupire Jeece, grouille-toi d'en enfiler une. Dans 30 secondes, ton vaisseau aura disparu.

J'obéis sans demander mon reste. Je ne sais pas si ce qu'il dit au sujet du vaisseau est vrai mais je n'ai aucune envie de tenter ma chance. Pendant tout le temps où je me harnache dans le scaphandre, les deux intrus ne me lâchent pas des yeux, comme si je pouvais, ne serait-ce que _formuler l'idée_ de m'enfuir ou de les attaquer. Barta tripote son monocle.

\- T'as vu son potentiel de combat? marmonne-t-il à son acolyte, on nous avait dit qu'elle était inoffensive mais à ce point, c'est à pleurer.

\- Mission de merde, siffle Jeece, je me demande pourquoi on nous a envoyé, _nous._

\- Je crois que le patron voulait des hommes de confiance, propose Barta avec incertitude.

\- Crétin, crache Jeece avec humeur.

Il m'attrape à nouveau violemment le bras alors que j'ajuste la dernière attache.

\- Allez, on y va, grince-t-il sans s'inquiéter de savoir si j'ai fini.

En un instant, un écran d'énergie se forme autour de nous. Il grossit à vue d'œil et à son contact, tout est pulvérisé comme du papier mâché. Des flammes commencent à surgir autour de nous et consument les parois de la navette jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'effilochent en poussière. C'est très étrange parce qu'à l'intérieur du halo d'énergie, et tant que je reste près de Jeece, je ne ressens aucune chaleur. Je suis complètement à l'abri. Je me rapproche imperceptiblement de lui, redoutant, dans un faux mouvement, d'être expulsée du cocon protecteur qu'il génère.

De son côté, tout comme nous, Barta est également englobé dans une sphère d'énergie. J'ai du mal à dompter ma panique de voir mon engin brûlé et réduit en poussière si rapidement et si facilement tout autour de moi. Très vite, nous sommes tous les trois au milieu de l'espace et les quelques débris qui restent de mon vaisseau dérivent lentement dans la nuit.

Mais mon attention est immédiatement détournée par le spectacle époustouflant qui s'offre à nous.. Devant nous, un énorme croiseur, un véritable monstre, flotte au milieu de l'immensité. Je n'ai jamais vu d'engins aussi invraisemblablement gigantesque. Je ne sais même pas comment c'est scientifiquement concevable. Les saïyens n'ont rien de comparables.

Le bâtiment est d'un blanc lumineux et il est si immense qu'il nous bouche la vue. Si je ne m'étais pas connement endormie, je l'aurais vu arriver à des centaines de kilomètres, sans aucun doute.

Je reste sans voix, tandis que Jeece impulse notre envol dans sa direction. Il n'a pas lâché mon bras et tripote maintenant son monocle.

\- On revient avec notre chargement. Mission d'un ennui mortel mais accomplie. Ouvrez les sas, vous allez être déçus, les mecs, maugrée-t-il.

Barta qui vole à côte dé nous lui jette un coup d'œil avec un sourire malicieux.

Je suis tellement fascinée par le croiseur titanesque vers lequel nous nous dirigeons, que je ne résiste même pas quand nous accostons par une trappe. Nous passons plusieurs sas avant de déboucher dans une salle de pilotage.

Plusieurs êtres, tous aussi bizarres les uns que les autres, et tous vêtus de la même manière que mes ravisseurs, sont assis aux commandes. Dans un mouvement unanime, tous les regards se portent sur nous dès que nous pénétrons dans la pièce.

\- Enlève ton truc, ordonne Jeece en me lâchant enfin le bras.

\- Où on est ?

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de poser la question, mais en guise de réponse, je ne reçois qu'un regard noir de mon agresseur.

\- Sois pas trop pressée, terrienne, siffle-t-il.

\- Les terriens sont vraiment si stupides ? murmure une voix quelque part dans la salle.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, je reçois plusieurs coups d'œil dédaigneux et réprobateurs. Peu à peu, l'attention oppressante des autres créatures se détourne de mois.

Quand je suis enfin débarrassée de mon scaphandre, Barta pose son énorme main sur mon épaule et me pousse pour que j'avance. Je n'ose pas résister. Devant moi, Jeece ouvre la marche avec indifférence.

La main pesante de Barta sur mon épaule suffit à me dissuader de tenter le moindre acte de rébellion. Je suis donc le mouvement sans un mot, laissant mes yeux naviguer sur le décor.

Les couloirs sont blancs, à l'image du vaisseau, et ça donne des allures d'hôpital à l'ensemble. Mais je me rends compte que c'est très judicieux comme choix de couleur parce que l'endroit est bien plus lumineux pour la même consommation d'énergie que les couloirs des croiseurs saïyens.

On croise tout un tas de créature bizarres, toutes revêtues de cette tenue étrange, aux épaulettes démesurément pointues qui créent des silhouettes intimidantes. Tout le long du couloir un tapis violet aux allures veloutées étouffe le bruit de nos pas.

Nous marchons longtemps. Je ne suis pas très étonnée, la taille de ce vaisseau est si impressionnante qu'il doit y avoir des kilomètres de couloirs et je m'étonne que Jeece et Barta ne se perdent pas dans ce dédale.

Je suis toujours sur le qui-vive mais plus aussi terrifiée que quand j'ai découvert Barta sur le seuil de la porte. Tout juste inquiète. Après tout, mon escorte ne m'a fait aucun mal jusqu'à présent, j'ai même pas eu droit à un coup. Les saïyens, pour leur part, ne se comportent pas aussi bien. Et puis je me souviens que Jeece a dit qu'ils devaient me ramener saine et sauve.

Je ne sais pas où je suis, ni ce qu'on attend de moi, mais jusqu'à présent, on ne me veut pas de mal et je me décontracte légèrement. Oui, probablement qu'on en me veut pas de mal, pour changer.

Enfin, nous paraissons arriver à destination et nous pénétrons dans une salle circulaire entièrement vitrée, surplombée par un trône colossal dressé en son centre. Mon regard se pose instinctivement sur son occupant et à cet instant précis, ma panique endormie se réveille, plus vive que jamais. Mon sang se glace.

Je n'ai jamais vu Freezer mais je sais que c'est lui. Tout s'emboite en une fraction de seconde. Le vaisseau. Le _Pawa_ dont Végéta a déjà parlé. Ce gros lézard n'est jamais chez lui, il est toujours sur son vaisseau. C'est son Palais.

La main de Barta est obligée de me pousser un peu pour que je continue à marcher jusqu'à arriver au pied des trois marches qui nous séparent du trône. Je ne lâche pas Freezer des yeux, prise de fascination et d'horreur pour ses lèvres pourpres et son crâne volumineux orné de corne.

Quand la main de Barta me force à m'agenouiller, je ne résiste pas mais je ne parviens pas à baisser la tête. Les yeux mi-clos du lézard nous considèrent avec nonchalance, tous les trois agenouillés au pied de son trône. Puis, peu à peu, ses lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire glaçant.

\- Tiens, tiens, siffle-t-il, la voilà donc…

Sa voix me fait tressaillir. Elle est étrangement douce et caressante mais elle a quelque chose de profondément inquiétant. Il fait un signe de main pour nous faire relever. Jeece et Barta s'exécutent aussitôt en me tirant pour m'entrainer dans leur mouvement.

\- Ça n'a pas été compliqué, le saïyen avait dit juste, annonce Jeece.

Freezer hoche lentement la tête.

\- Oui, quand on sait bien s'y prendre, il arrive toujours un moment où le mensonge n'est plus une option, conclut-il sans me lâcher des yeux.

Un frisson me parcourt. Je détaille furtivement les lieux. Quelques soldats sont installés à une console de contrôle dans un coin mais à part eux, nous sommes seuls avec le lézard.

Sans que je m'y attende, il se lève et descend les quelques marches qui nous séparent. Je n'arrive pas à contrôler la terreur qui s'empare de moi et je recule aussitôt. Je bute sur Barta qui me retient sans peine en appliquant à nouveau sa main sur mon épaule. Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir lequel des deux je préfère, du lézard qui s'avance vers moi ou du mur du briques qui me coupe toute retraite.

\- N'aie pas peur, susurre Freezer, je ne suis pas une brute de saïyen.

\- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- C'est toi que Bardock dit avoir vue, n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-il d'une voix malicieuse.

\- Non ! C'est une erreur, il l'a dit lui-même !

J'ai presque crié ma réponse dans mon affolement.

\- Tss… Vraiment ? C'est étrange, j'ai eu d'autres échos… Mais on s'en fout, de toute façon, il n'y a que les saïyens pour croire ce que raconte ce fou de Bardock, hein ?

En parlant, il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et ça ne me ferait pas pire effet si c'était un serpent qui s'y était glissé. Je contiens un cri d'horreur et je me contente de fermer les yeux pour mieux contrôler mes nerfs. Sa peau est bizarre, tiède et lisse et je ne peux empêcher des frissons insupportables de m'assaillir.

\- Elle est vraiment laide, conclut Freezer, et ridiculement faible. Je suis vraiment étonné que Végéta puisse lui porter un quelconque intérêt.

\- Pourtant, c'est elle, Seigneur, tous les renseignements correspondent, affirme Barta de sa voix gutturale.

Les battements de mon cœur résonnent jusque dans mes tympans en entendant le nom de Végéta. Freezer m'a-t-il fait chercher à cause de lui ?

La main de Freezer abandonne peu à peu mes cheveux pour glisser le long de mon cou. Je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Je sens sa paume contourner ma clavicule et continuer sa route jusqu'à mes seins. Je vais vomir. Ou m'évanouir. Ou… Je sais pas, il va se passer quelque chose de terrible s'il ne s'éloigne pas de moi.

\- Mammifère, annonce-t-il avec un soupir. Les saïyens sont des dégénérés de toute façon, que peut-on attendre d'eux et de leur Prince ? On verra bien… Il est toujours préférable d'avoir plusieurs cartes dans son jeu.

Au moment où je me sens définitivement à bout, il me lâche. Je rouvre les yeux. Sa face souriante est toujours devant moi.

\- Emmenez-la maintenant, ordonne-t-il de sa voix sirupeuse, mais veillez à la garder en état de marche, hein ?

Il parle toujours de sa voix calme et douce mais, bizarrement, ses mots me paniquent plus que s'il venait d'ordonner mon exécution. Ses yeux perçants ne me lâchent pas et semblent se délecter de ma terreur quand Barta me tire en arrière pour m'entrainer vers la sortie.

**ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	30. Chapter 30

_Hoy, merci encore à tous ceux qui manifestent leur soutien à cet interminable chose. _

_En réponse à une question que d'autres que Yuirii se sont peut-être posé: Végéta et Bulma parlent en saïyajinn entre eux. Végéta comprend le terrien mais le parle rarement (en même temps, 10 mots de vocabulaire suffisent pour ce qu'il a à dire, non?). Pour simplifier, j'ai décidé que la Terre utilisait une langue unique (Toriyama s'est d'ailleurs jamais emmerdé avec ça, hein? Pourquoi je le ferai?) Mais, dans tout le royaume saïyen et ses colonies, très logiquement, le saïyajin est la langue officielle. Ce qui n'est pas le cas parmi les troupes de Freezer, comme vous vous en rendrez compte. _

_Ce chapitre est long, glauque, lugubre et dramatique. Important aussi pour l'histoire._

* * *

**Chapitre 30**

Ici, tout est blanc. Le mur en face de moi, les trois autres, le plafond, le sol aussi.

En face de moi, la paroi que je contemple est tapissée de 571 dalles. Toutes blanches. Le mur derrière moi, lui, n'est percé d'aucune porte ni fenêtre, il compte 771 dalles. Toutes blanches aussi. J'ai eu le temps de les recompter plusieurs fois depuis le temps que je suis là. Si j'ajoute les dalles des deux autres murs, ça doit faire…

Ma pensée se brise. Depuis combien de temps je suis ici au fait ? Aucune idée. Des jours, ou même des semaines. Des mois peut-être ? Le temps qui passe ne laisse aucune trace au milieu de tout ce blanc. La lumière ne s'éteint jamais, elle m'aveugle 24 heures par jour et j'ai même pas pu compter le nombre de nuits depuis qu'on m'a enfermée dans cette cellule.

Assez basiquement, je m'étais toujours imaginé Freezer comme un monstre brutal et sanguinaire, il est tellement redouté au travers des galaxies. Pourtant, il ne m'a pas menti quand il m'a dit qu'il n'avait rien en commun avec la sauvagerie des saïyens. Jusqu'à présent, personne ici n'a touché un seul de mes cheveux. Ce serait même plutôt l'inverse à bien y réfléchir.

Très vite, après que le lézard a ordonné à ses hommes de m'emmener, ils se sont aperçus que je saignais encore. Ils m'ont alors conduite dans un endroit terrifiant, qui tenait tout à la fois d'un laboratoire secret et d'un abattoir. J'ai compris après coup qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une infirmerie mais j'ai franchement paniqué en arrivant là-dedans. ça n'a pas duré longtemps, j'ai été droguée et je me suis réveillée ici.

Je ne saigne plus et je n'ai plus mal. J'essaye de ne pas trop imaginer ce qu'ils ont pu me faire pour me guérir. La simple pensée qu'une créature sordide ait pu explorer mon entrejambe, même avec les meilleures intentions du monde, me soulève le cœur. Je me contente de constater que je vais mieux. Physiquement.

Physiquement, je vais bien et personne n'a levé la main sur moi; non, Freezer a raison, ses méthodes n'ont rien à voir avec ces sauvages de saïyens. Malgré tout, j'arrive presque à les regretter. Avec eux au moins, tout est cash. Ils sont mauvais, ils sont violents, ils sont sans surprise dans le fond. Leurs coups font mal mais on les voit venir. Ici, c'est différent et je sens que mon esprit est en train de se briser aussi sûrement que mes os auraient pu le faire sous les coups de ces brutes.

Je crois que je commence à dérailler peu à peu.

Depuis que j'ai repris conscience entre ces quatre murs désespérément blancs, il ne s'est rien passé ou presque. La luminosité permanente m'empêche de dormir tout à fait, et il n'y a rien de concret à faire ici alors, depuis quelques temps, je me suis mise à compter les dalles du mur. J'ai conscience que mon cerveau infatigable est en train de mourir de faim d'une certaine façon, c'est comme s'il se desséchait et mes pensées commencent à perdre de leur cohérence. Ça devient de plus en plus pénible de rester connectée à une réalité si vide de sens.

De temps en temps, il y a des hurlements à l'extérieur. Des cris horribles. Peut-être d'autres prisonniers. Peut-être qu'on les torture. Ou peut-être qu'ils sont devenus dingues, enfermés eux aussi entre ces murs immaculés. Peut-être qu'ils ont fini de compter les dalles au mur et qu'ils ne parviennent plus à tromper leur ennui et leur frustration qu'en hurlant comme des damnés. Peut-être que c'est ce qui m'attend aussi en définitive. Leurs glapissements stridents fendent le silence de temps à autres et me réveillent régulièrement en sursaut.

La seule chose qui parvienne à rompre cette oisiveté abrutissante, c'est la trappe au bas de la porte. C'est ma seule compagnie et je me suis surprise à lui parler à voix basse de temps à autres. Ça me fait froid dans le dos.

Mon amie la trappe s'ouvre de temps à autres et quelqu'un me glisse une gamelle. « Quelqu'un » est toujours une main mais pas forcément la même. La couleur de la peau et le nombre de doigts varient. Elle reprend le plat du repas précédent et en pose un nouveau.

Si je ne replace pas ma gamelle vide devant la trappe, je n'ai pas droit à un nouveau repas. C'est une règle simple qui est annoncée par un panneau collé sur la porte. L'explication n'est même pas écrite dans une langue quelconque, c'est un dessin digne d'un môme de maternelle, mais qui a le mérite d'être très clair. En tout cas, n'importe qui d'affamé comprend très vite sa signification.

Des fois la trappe reste fermée pendant ce qui me semble des jours. Même les repas ne sont pas un point de repère temporel fiable. Ils sont servis à l'improviste, sans préavis. Parfois, la main se présente avec un nouveau repas, juste au moment où je viens de déposer ma gamelle vide, parfois, les résidus de nourriture ont eu le temps de moisir avant que la trappe ne s'anime à nouveau.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai faim. La main n'est pas venue depuis longtemps et ma copine la trappe me fait la gueule.

Assise sur mes talons contre le mur du fond, je la fixe avec obstination en psalmodiant imperceptiblement pour qu'elle s'ouvre bientôt. J'ai respectueusement posé mon plat vide devant elle, comme une offrande au pied d'un autel, dans l'espoir qu'elle réponde à mes prières, mais il ne se passe rien.

J'ai déplacé la gamelle plusieurs fois, comme si l'exactitude de sa position avait une importance quelconque mais la trappe ne frémit pas. Je lutte pour empêcher mes yeux de naviguer sur les dalles murales autour de la porte, je meurs d'envie de les compter.

A l'extérieur, un gémissement désespéré retentit avec des notes lugubres. Je n'y prends pas garde, je suis trop focalisée sur la déesse-trappe qui me permettra de me remplir le ventre et évitera à mon esprit de dériver sur ces foutues dalles.

Je m'aperçois subitement que je suis en train de grignoter mes ongles et je m'impose d'arrêter immédiatement. De temps à autres, je me surprends à adopter des comportements mécaniques et totalement involontaires et ça me met terriblement mal à l'aise. Je sais que je suis en train de glisser dangereusement et je n'ai aucune envie de finir comme l'une des âmes damnées des cellules voisines.

Je me souviens que Freezer a parlé de moi comme d'une carte supplémentaire dans son jeu. Une carte de plus. J'ignore ce qu'il attend de moi mais son discours m'a fait l'effet d'être une roue de secours dans ses plans. Et je sais ce qui arrive aux roues de secours… Elles moisissent des années dans les coffres des bagnoles. Comme moi dans cette cellule blanche. Si ça se trouve, il a déjà oublié que j'étais là, si ça se trouve, il n'aura pas besoin de moi pour mener ses projets à bien et il finira juste par me tuer après que je sois devenue complètement folle.

Et qui viendrait me chercher ici ? Personne ne sait que je suis aux mains de Freezer. Et quand bien même, si Végéta l'apprenait par exemple, que pourrait-il faire ? Je ne suis pas naïve, les saïyens n'ont jamais rien tenté de sérieux contre Freezer parce qu'il les supplante en tout. Et si puissant Végéta soit-il au sein de son peuple, je n'ignore pas qu'il n'est rien ici. Il n'a aucune autorité, aucune puissance, même contre les soldats d'élite du lézard, il ne peut rien.

Je me suis remise à grignoter mes ongles sans m'en rendre compte. Je les éloigne de mes lèvres lentement. Je dois arrêter de penser. C'est ma seule planche de salut. Quand je pense, je pense que j'ai faim, je pense que je suis perdue, je pense qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir et je finis par me mettre à compter ces putain de dalles au mur.

Je m'affaisse doucement et je m'allonge. Je pose ma joue sur le sol froid et dur. Et blanc. Je ferme les yeux mais même derrière mes paupières tout est blanc. Je suis obligée d'enfouir ma tête dans le creux de mon bras pour tenter d'échapper à cette lumière crue qui m'empêche d'éteindre mon cerveau et de dormir.

Mes voisins de cellules sont bavards aujourd'hui. Leurs râles monstrueux forment un concert bruyant. Je plaque mon deuxième bras sur ma tête pour atténuer leurs sons.

Finalement un bruit de verrous me fait sursauter.

La trappe. La trappe, la bouffe.

Je me redresse instantanément et mon regard saute directement sur la trappe. A ma grande surprise c'est la porte entière qui s'ouvre pour la toute première fois depuis que je suis ici. Et bizarrement, alors que tout mon être tend à sortir de cette cellule, je me recule avec frayeur contre le mur.

Un soldat à la physionomie indescriptible entre d'un pas lourd. Il porte une caisse en métal argentée sous un bras et la laisse tomber lourdement dans un coin. Puis il se tourne vers moi et étire ses lèvres anormalement pulpeuses dans ce qui semble être un sourire. Il me parle dans une langue que je ne connais pas, d'une voix rocailleuse.

Je secoue la tête pour lui indiquer que je ne comprends pas. Il a un petit rire sifflant qui me glace le sang. Mes yeux se portent avec incompréhension sur la caisse et reviennent à lui. Je me demande s'i manger là-dedans.

Un deuxième soldat apparaît alors dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il porte un corps inerte sur son épaule et il le balance sans ménagement sur le sol au milieu de la pièce. Je m'en écarte instinctivement sans me décider à me lever.

Mon regard reste rivé aux deux soldats. Le deuxième arrivé a une tête encore plus difforme que le premier. Il n'a pas la grâce de sourire.

\- Soigne le ! ordonne-t-il en saïyajin, empêche-le de mourir.

Je cligne des yeux. Sur le coup, je ne comprends pas de quoi il parle. Je les observe se retirer et refermer la porte derrière eux dans un claquement sonore. En entendant leurs pas s'éloigner, je me précipite vers la porte avec désespoir.

\- Hey ! La bouffe ! La bouffe !

Je tambourine frénétiquement de mes poings fermés sur la porte jusqu'à ce que la douleur de mes jointures ne me contraigne à abandonner. Il n'y a pas de réponse. Seulement un gémissement de l'un de mes voisins de cellule. J'ai faim.

Je reste un moment la tête appuyée contre la porte de métal froid. J'ai envie de pleurer mais je n'en trouve même plus l'énergie.

Je me retourne vers le corps avec un soupir. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? _Soigne-le. Empêche-le de mourir._

Je me rapproche à quatre pattes de mon nouveau co-locataire. Je le surveille avec méfiance. Je ne vois pas son visage, je ne sais même pas s'il est encore en vie. Mais s'il l'est, il pourrait aussi bien me sauter dessus. Pire, me piquer ma gamelle. Je le contemple à distance. Je n'aperçois qu'une tignasse brune… Si…

J'ai le souffle court subitement et, oubliant toute prudence, je retourne le corps d'un geste affolé. Ma gorge se noue en reconnaissant Végéta. Son visage est déformé et ensanglanté mais c'est lui. Il est inconscient. Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui gémis.

\- Végéta !

Il ne bouge pas. Un filet de sang s'écoule depuis la commissure de ses lèvres. L'un de ses avant-bras n'est plus qu'une charpie.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Bande de sauvages !

Je hurle à pleins poumons mais il n'y a que le silence pour répondre à ma rage et à mon désespoir. Même les voisins se sont tus.

Je me penche sur le prince. J'essaye d'essuyer maladroitement le sang avec le revers de ma manche mais j'ose à peine le toucher en réalité tant ses plaies semblent douloureuses. Je manque de souffle, des sanglots de panique se bousculent dans ma gorge serrée.

Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Ils sont allés le chercher sur Végitasei ? Ou a-t-il été assez stupide pour penser qu'il pourrait venir me chercher ?

Je l'allonge sur le dos avec mille précautions. Le spandex de sa combinaison est en lambeaux et même son plastron est entaillé par endroit. J'ai l'impression que le moindre geste brusque pourrait le briser.

Mon regard se pose sur la caisse. Je la tire jusqu'à nous et je l'ouvre avec prudence. A l'intérieur, on a placé un jeu complet de matériel médical. _Soigne-le. Empêche-le de mourir._

Je défais le plastron avec peine et je le retire maladroitement. Il a dû faire à peu près son office car je ne constate aucune blessure là il recouvrait le corps de Végéta.

Je fouille le caisson pour trier son contenu.

Je commence par une injection qui, pourra, j'espère, ramener le guerrier à la conscience. Puis, sans attendre, je désinfecte minutieusement les plaies une à une. C'est l'horreur. Il y en a tellement, il est dans un tel état que j'ose à peine le toucher. Il y a du sang séché dans le moindre pli de sa peau, j'ai envie de vomir.

Son bras m'inquiète avant tout. Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu lui faire pour qu'il devienne cette masse de chair gluante à peine reconnaissable ? J'évite de trop y réfléchir tellement ça m'horrifie.

J'ai du mal à retenir mes sanglots en nettoyant tout ça. Mes tripes sont serrées par la faim, par la peur, par l'effroi, par le chagrin, par tout ça en même temps et c'est affreusement douloureux.

Alors que je bande son bras, je perçois un léger sursaut de sa part. Je lève les yeux vers lui. Ses paupières sont mi-closes et ses prunelles sont braquées sur moi sans me voir. Le soulagement m'envahit en constatant qu'il revient peu à peu à lui. Je luis souris faiblement mais il ne parait pas me reconnaître.

Je me concentre sur le bandage pour le terminer avant de reposer son bras le plus doucement possible. Quand je me tourne à nouveau vers lui, il me regarde toujours fixement.

Je passe doucement ma main sur son front meurtri et dans ses cheveux. Il a un violent réflexe de recul à mon contact mais je force le contact de ma paume contre sa peau en chuchotant d'une voix rassurante.

\- Tout va bien. C'est moi.

Ses sourcils se froncent et quelque chose se rallume dans ses yeux.

\- Bulma ? souffle-t-il avec stupeur.

\- C'est moi, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te soigner.

Il se redresse vivement mais ne parvient pas à s'assoir à cause de ses blessures. Il étouffe un grognement et se contente finalement de rester en appui sur son coude vaillant. Quand sa respiration sifflante revient à peu près à la normale, il me dévisage avec perplexité, comme s'il se trouvait face un fantôme.

Il parvient à s'assoir péniblement, avec lenteur. Il ne me lâche pas des yeux mais n'a pas dit un mot jusqu'ici et je lui laisse le temps réaliser que c'est bien moi en face de lui. Il lève sa main fébrile vers mon visage et effleure mes cheveux.

\- Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? murmure-t-il avec incrédulité.

Je me mords les lèvres comme si j'étais prise en faute et je hausse les épaules tristement.

\- Ils m'ont attrapée dans mon vaisseau. Et toi, comment tu as atterri ici ? Tu es venu affronter le lézard ?

Il place ses doigts sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire et se rapproche de moi.

\- Fais attention, chuchote-t-il à mon oreille, ils nous surveillent sûrement.

Je me raidis à ces paroles. L'idée est plutôt bizarre, il n'y a définitivement rien d'intéressant à surveiller dans cette pièce. Végéta est certainement encore sous le choc de ce qu'il vient d'endurer. Malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher de scruter les murs nus et blanc en me demandant si des caméras ou des micros y sont insérés et dans laquelle des dalles ils peuvent bien se trouver.

\- Ils nous ont harponnés alors qu'on revenait sur Végitasei après t'avoir laissé partir. Un des officiers qui m'accompagnait a dû cracher le morceau à ton sujet et ça a dû donner des idées à cet enfoiré de Freezer pour te récupérer, grommèle-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Cette simple phrase semble l'avoir complètement essoufflé et il se courbe en avant avec une grimace, pris d'un spasme de douleur. J'ai du mal à retenir mes larmes de le voir dans cet état. Il y a quelque chose de terrible à voir ce rock si lamentablement pulvérisé et je suis obligée de détourner mon regard. Je passe doucement mes mains autour de mon cou et je ramène son visage contre moi.

\- Je vais te soigner, on va s'en sortir… Ton père va sûrement…

Je chuchote d'une voix chevrotante mais je ne finis pas ma phrase parce que la vérité, c'est que je sais que le Roi Végéta, si impressionnant qu'il paraisse au milieu des siens, ne va rien faire. Il ne pourra rien faire.

Végéta ne dit rien. Je ne vois pas son visage et c'est mieux comme ça. Je sais qu'il ne veut pas que je le vois comme ça et il sait que je ne supporte pas de le voir comme ça. Je sens sa respiration pénible et irrégulière et je lutte pour chasser l'idée qu'il va peut-être mourir.

Je perçois la faiblesse de son corps qui s'affaisse légèrement entre mes bras et je l'allonge à nouveau. Il a besoin de repos.

Il n'y a ni couverture, ni lit, ni matelas ici et je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de l'étendre à même le sol. Il réprime un gémissement tandis que je repose sa tête le plus doucement possible.

Il a déjà les yeux mi-clos, le regard dans le vague et je sens sa conscience s'éteindre peu à peu. J'effleure sa joue meurtrie de mes doigts mais il n'a plus l'air de se rendre compte de ce qui l'entoure. Je passe doucement ma main dans ses cheveux pour le rassurer dans son sommeil.

Puis, je me recroqueville sur le sol face à lui et je pose une main sur son bras pour l'assurer de ma présence. Je ne sais même pas s'il perçoit seulement mon existence à ses côtés. Ses paupières sont presque entièrement fermées maintenant et il paraît s'endormir ou être sur le point de s'endormir. A moins qu'il ne perde conscience. Ou à moins qu'il ne soit en train de… Je ferme les yeux pour échapper à la vision de son corps mutilé.

Progressivement, et pour la première fois depuis que je suis arrivée ici, je me sens dériver dans un vrai sommeil. Je rêve de dalles carrées et blanches bien sûr mais c'est toujours mieux que de rêver de la mort de Végéta.

Un bruit métallique me réveille brutalement. Avant même de comprendre ce qui se passe, mon cerveau est en alerte, j'ouvre les yeux et je me rue sur la trappe. Elle s'est refermée avant que je l'atteigne mais la bouffe est là. Je suis encore étourdie de sommeil mais l'odeur du plat fumant finit de me ramener complètement à la conscience.

C'est une espèce de gruau infâme mais mon esprit a fini par associer son fumet suspect à quelque chose d'agréable, c'est mon seul réconfort ici et j'ai tellement faim.

Je saisis la gamelle entre mes mains avec un respect religieux et je me retourne vers le corps de Végéta. Il est encore assoupi, toujours dans la même position, et il me tourne le dos.

Mes yeux reviennent à la nourriture. Il va avoir faim. Autant que moi. Au moins autant que moi parce que son estomac est tellement plus phénoménal que le mien. Et son corps a besoin de force. J'ai tellement faim.

Je soulève le plat et je le ramène près de lui. Je le pose très près de son visage espérant que le mouvement le réveille. Ou l'odeur peut-être. Mais il reste impassible.

J'approche ma main du contenu de la gamelle. Je peux peut-être commencer sans lui, après tout… Je retire ma main dès que cette pensée surgit en moi. Si je fais ça, je vais finir le plat, je le sais, j'ai tellement faim.

Un marmonnement me tire de mes méditations affolées.

Il a ouvert les yeux et fixe la gamelle. Je souris faiblement, un peu penaude d'avoir voulu prendre de l'avance.

\- Tu as faim ? Il faut que tu manges.

Il s'assoit péniblement, les yeux dans le vide. Le sang a transpercé le bandage de son bras par endroit et j'ai du mal à réprimer mon inquiétude quand je m'en rends compte. Au lieu de manger, Végéta s'adosse au mur et appuie sa tête en arrière avec un soupir. Je sens qu'il a mal, je n'ose pas lui demander s'il se sent mieux, il ne voudra pas me répondre et tout au fond de moi, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre sa réponse.

Sur le moment, j'avoue que je préfère me demander s'il va manger ou si je ne pourrais pas commencer sans lui. Mon estomac attise un égoïsme incroyable en moi et l'envie de me servir me démange irrésistiblement. J'arrive à rester immobile et à peu près sereine. Pour mieux tromper ma fébrilité grandissante, je me lève pour chercher de l'eau au robinet.

Quand je reviens, il a tiré la gamelle à lui et mange avec appétit en utilisant sa seule main valide. _L'enfoiré._

Je ne dis rien, je pose le broc d'eau et je m'assois en face de lui. Je l'observe et je me demande si Son Altesse va penser un jour ou l'autre à partager le repas avec moi. S'il n'était pas blessé, je l'aurai giflé depuis longtemps. A défaut, je laisse échapper une petite allusion amère.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

\- Hm.

Bordel, il a à peine levé les yeux sur moi. Il dévore littéralement _notre _déjeuner et je me mords les lèvres en voyant le niveau de bouffe descendre. Je crois que je vais hurler. Il s'interrompt un moment et boit à même le broc sans trop de manières. Il a peut-être terminé et va me laisser la suite.

Non. J'en reviens pas, je serre les dents tandis qu'il continue d'engloutir le plat sous mes yeux. J'aurais mieux fait de me servir avant de le réveiller, ça me servira de leçon. Je n'y tiens plus.

\- Végéta… J'ai pas encore mangé.

Il lève un sourcil perplexe et baisse les yeux sur le ridicule fond de bouffe. Il s'essuie négligemment la bouche du revers de la main et pousse la gamelle vers moi.

\- Ils vont revenir, marmonne-t-il.

\- Ceux qui servent la bouffe ? Sûrement. Mais avec eux, on ne sait jamais quand ce sera, tu vois.

Quelle misère. Je me jette quasiment sur le plat et je sais que j'offre un spectacle affligeant de grossièreté. Je prends à peine le temps d'avaler mes bouchées avant d'enfourner le gruau dégoulinant entre mes lèvres. J'ai l'air d'une folle mais j'arrive même pas à me soucier des apparences. Je sens pourtant le regard pensif de Végéta sur moi. Il se tait jusqu'à ce que mon ardeur à racler le fond du plat soit retombée. Je m'essuie comme je peux dans la manche de ma tunique en évitant ses yeux.

\- Je ne parle pas de la bouffe, reprend-t-il d'une voix rauque, je parle des soldats de Freezer. Ils vont revenir me chercher.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Je me suis immobilisée. La seule idée de me retrouver à nouveau seule ici me glace le sang. Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ils reviendraient ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

\- Tu n'as pas compris ? Ils me torturent, souffle-t-il.

Le seul mot de torture fait courir un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ils font ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?

Végéta pince les lèvres et détourne le regard sans répondre. Pourquoi il ne répond pas ? Pourquoi il ne me dit rien ? Subitement, l'affolement me prend et j'attrape son bras pour ramener son attention sur moi.

\- Végéta ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchent ? Pourquoi tu ne leur donne pas ce qu'ils veulent?

\- Je ne suis pas un lâche, siffle-t-il.

\- Mais… Ils vont te tuer !

\- Je ne suis pas un lâche, répète-t-il. Et je sais qu'un jour je ferai payer tout ça à cette ordure de lézard.

Bien sûr, il ne lâchera rien. Même s'il ne veut pas me dire ce que Freezer cherche à obtenir de lui, le simple fait que le lézard croie pouvoir le faire céder par la torture est une offense à ses yeux. Je baisse la tête tristement. Il saisit doucement mon menton pour m'obliger à lever les yeux sur lui.

\- Bulma, Freezer est un enfoiré, murmure-t-il. Quoiqu'il arrive, il n'hésitera pas à me tuer s'il en a envie. Quel que soit le marché qu'il propose, on se fait toujours avoir avec lui au bout du compte parce qu'il n'a pas de parole.

Je hoche faiblement la tête. J'ai compris. J'ai compris, je sais qu'il n'y a rien à espérer mais l'idée que Végéta puisse se faire torturer sans que je puisse rien y faire me tord les tripes. Je m'avance vers lui et je cale ma tête contre son épaule. Pour une fois, il répond à mon élan d'affection et passe son bras sur mon épaule pour me maintenir au plus près de lui.

\- Pourtant, ça ne peut pas finir comme ça, soupire-t-il à mi-voix. Ça ne doit pas finir comme ça...

Mais sa voix est moins ferme qu'il ne le voudrait. Je sens qu'il doute malgré tout d'être celui qui doit un jour tuer Freezer. Il n'est même pas capable de résister à ses petits lieutenants, ils l'ont littéralement ruinés, il n'est plus qu'une loque vibrante de chair meurtrie. Peut-être que Bardock est bien un fou finalement. Peut-être qu'en quittant Végitasei, j'ai ouvert un nouveau destin différent de celui de ses prémonitions. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je sais plus rien, j'ai jamais voulu croire à ces conneries de toute façon.

Nous sommes interrompus par le raclement de la porte qui s'ouvre brusquement. Les deux mêmes soldats qui l'ont amené pénètrent dans la cellule et se dirigent vers lui. Je m'entends hurler quand ils se positionnent de chaque côté de lui et l'empoigne pour le relever de force.

\- Laissez-le !

Un coup de pied rude m'atteint en pleine tête et je suis expulsée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je suis un peu étourdie par le choc mais j'entends Végéta se rebeller, je perçois le mouvement d'une vague bagarre. Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits et que je redresse la tête, la porte s'est refermée sur eux avec un écho lugubre. Des éclats de voix retentissent encore dans le couloir et je reconnais celle de Végéta au milieu des autres.

Je me relève précipitamment et je tape à la porte comme une forcenée. Je tape longtemps et fort, même si je sais que ça ne sert à rien, même si je sais que tout le monde s'en fout, j'ai besoin de frapper quelque chose, comme une façon d'évacuer toute ma rage et ma frustration, jusqu'à être vidée de mon énergie. Alors, je me laisse glisser sur le sol à nouveau.

Les larmes brouillent ma vue et c'est comme si c'était moi qui devais maintenant endurer une torture. Celle de l'attendre en me demandant ce qu'ils sont en train de lui faire, s'ils me le ramèneront, s'il vivra encore, s'il ne mourra pas dans mes bras.

Mais il n'est pas mort finalement. Presque mais pas tout à fait. Il est encore là, il lutte. Le caisson de matériel de soin est presque vide maintenant. Trois fois, ils sont venus le chercher et trois fois, ils me l'ont ramené. Toujours les mêmes soldats. Toujours la même rengaine. _Soigne-le. Empêche-le de mourir. _

Cette fois-ci, je n'ose même pas le toucher. Il est là allongé devant moi et c'est comme si ce n'était plus lui tellement son corps est mutilé de toute part. C'est une charpie ignoble et je ne veux plus me pencher sur chaque plaie en me retenant d'imaginer comment ils la lui ont infligée. Je ne veux plus le soigner en sachant qu'ils vont revenir le prendre et lui faire du mal. Encore. Et encore. Et encore, sans espoir que ça ne cesse.

Il est à peine conscient sous mes yeux. Je renifle discrètement et je m'essuie le nez du revers de la manche.

Freezer a décidé de me rendre folle. Je préférais la première méthode quand je me suis mise à compter les dalles au mur. Au moins, ça ne faisait de mal à personne. Cette pression insupportable sur mon cœur et sur mes nerfs depuis la première fois qu'ils ont ramené Végéta est inhumaine.

Je me sens craquer peu à peu. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils mutilent son corps, ils pillent ma raison. Un peu plus à chaque fois.

Cette fois-ci, je leur ai sauté dessus quand ils sont revenus avec lui. J'ai même essayé de _mordre _l'un des deux. Bordel, mordre ces monstres répugnants… Je n'ai plus rien à perdre de toute façon. Evidemment, ça n'a servi à rien, ils se sont débarrassés de moi avec une facilité exaspérante. Je me suis cogné la tête en tombant mais je ne perçois même plus la douleur physique. Mon cerveau est totalement anesthésié.

Agenouillée sur le sol, je fixe le visage ravagé de Végéta. Sa respiration est sifflante. Il a tourné ses yeux mi-clos vers moi. Ou du moins le seul œil encore visible sous les boursouflures de son arcade sourcilière. Je suis partagée entre une profonde tristesse et une rage sourde. Cette situation ne peut plus durer. Il est si borné, sa résistance m'effare.

\- Tu ne vas rien dire, rien faire pour qu'ils arrêtent ? Tu n'obéiras jamais à Freezer, hein ?

\- Jamais, souffle-t-il.

Je ferme les yeux sans même prendre garde aux larmes qui dévalent mes joues sans un bruit. Quel autre réponse pouvait-il donner ?

\- Ils vont finir par te tuer et ils te font du mal… Trop de mal…

En réponse à mon constat, il a un hoquet qui doit s'apparenter à ce qui aurait été son habituel rire narquois. Venant de lui, c'est une réaction des plus prévisibles mais à cet instant, elle me tord les tripes douloureusement. Je me mords les lèvres pour retenir de nouveaux sanglots qui ne serviront à rien. Quand j'ai repris la maîtrise de mon souffle et de ma voix en avalant la boule dans ma gorge, je rouvre les yeux.

\- Je ne les laisserai pas te tuer comme ça.

Je me lève et je vais jusqu'au caisson. Il n'y reste plus grand-chose mais je m'empare mécaniquement d'un scalpel que j'ai repéré depuis un moment déjà. Je reviens jusqu'à lui d'un pas décidé et je m'agenouille à nouveau près de lui. Le manche de l'instrument est enveloppé dans mon poing serré et moite, posé au creux de mes cuisses. Je baisse les yeux sur la lame brillante.

Mon Dieu, j'ai rêvé si longtemps de faire ça. J'en ai crevé d'envie pendant des mois et des années. La vie est vache des fois. Le reflet de la lumière blanche sur le métal m'aveugle un instant et je passe ma main libre dans mes cheveux avec hésitation. Une voix hurle au fin fond de mon esprit mais je l'ignore. Je n'ai plus vraiment le choix.

Je pose mes yeux sur lui. Il me regarde en retour avec incertitude. Est-ce qu'il a compris mon intention ? Je lui souris avec compassion et je me penche lentement sur lui en enfonçant mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

J'appuie précautionneusement mes lèvres sur les siennes blessées. Il ne résiste pas. J'approfondis mon baiser très lentement, cherchant prudemment sa langue de la mienne. Je sens le goût de son sang, son souffle irrégulier.

Je suis si désolée, si désolée de devoir faire ça. Je caresse sa tête doucement dans un geste rassurant, tandis que mon poing fermé, dont émerge la pointe du scalpel, se rapproche peu à peu de son cou. Je me sens monstrueuse mais je ne faiblis pas. J'aurais tout le reste de ma petite vie pour me sentir coupable et quelque chose me dit que ma vie ne durera de toute façon pas bien longtemps.

J'ai rompu le baiser et nos yeux se croisent. Est-ce qu'il sait ce que je suis sur le point de faire ? Est-ce qu'il a compris ? Son regard reste si impassible, on ne sait jamais vraiment ce qu'il pense.

La pointe est positionnée à quelques millimètres de sa peau et j'essaye de déterminer à l'aveuglette l'angle de pénétration dans sa gorge.

Subitement il y a un cri strident et je sens des bras qui me tirent en arrière. Je ne sais même pas d'où ils viennent, je n'ai même pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi.

\- Sale petite pute ! siffle une voix en saïyajinn.

Je suis soulevée du sol et je lâche le scalpel dans ma surprise. Un soldat m'a saisie par les aisselles et me projette à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je pousse un cri de révolte et je m'effondre sur le sol. Quand je relève la tête, les deux mêmes soldats sont là. L'un des deux est penché sur Végéta et l'autre est celui qui m'a empêchée d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il a l'air furieux.

\- Tu devais le soigner et l'empêcher de mourir, crache-t-il rageusement.

\- C'est bon, il n'a rien, coupe l'autre d'un ton indifférent.

\- Vous allez le tuer ! Vous le torturez et il ne fera pas ce que vous attendez de lui ! Quelle importance que ce soit moi qui le tue maintenant ou vous plus tard ? ça ne changera rien à vos plans de barbares!

Je hurle avec une rage et une exaspération qui me dépassent. C'est une explosion insensée qui ravage tout autre sentiment en moi. Il n'y a plus de peur, plus de chagrin, plus de désespoir, juste une colère flambante qui dévaste tout et anéantit toutes mes pensées. Je me remets debout aussitôt sans prêter attention à la douleur que ma chute a provoquée. Je ne sens plus rien, je ne vois plus rien. Il n'y a plus qu'une haine farouche et je m'avance vers le soldat, prête à le frapper de toutes mes misérables forces.

\- Mais si, ça change tout, susurre alors une voix depuis le couloir.

Je la reconnais immédiatement et je me fige instantanément à quelques mètres du soldat. Je tourne la tête avec horreur et je m'aperçois que Freezer se tient sur le pas de la porte ouverte.

Sa présence éteint ma hargne en une fraction de seconde. Le lézard s'avance tranquillement à l'intérieur de la pièce et je ne peux m'empêcher de reculer d'un pas. Ses yeux jaunes naviguent un instant sur ses soldats, s'attardent sur le corps de Végéta et reviennent se fixer sur moi. Il me sourit.

\- Bien sûr que ça change tout qu'il soit mort ou vivant. Nous tenons absolument à ce qu'il vive le plus longtemps possible, répète-t-il de sa voix douce.

\- Mais… Vous le torturez tellement, il ne tiendra pas et… Il ne fera rien de ce que vous attendez, vous le connaissez…

\- C'est juste. Je le connais, soupire Freezer en baissant les yeux sur le prince agonisant. D'ailleurs, je le connais si bien que si j'avais vraiment voulu obtenir quelque chose de lui, je n'aurais jamais utilisé la torture.

Je fronce les sourcils et je recule à nouveau d'un pas en essayant de me rapprocher de Végéta.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi vous le torturez alors ? Pour le plaisir, c'est ça ? Vous êtes un monstre !

Freezer ricane en croisant les bras. Il n'a pas abandonné son sourire carnassier.

\- Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux, petite terrienne, réplique-t-il de sa voix doucereuse. Mais tu ne réfléchis pas beaucoup. Qui te dit que c'est lui que je torture ? Regarde autour de toi… Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on vous ait réunis ? Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on s'est donné la peine de te fournir de quoi le soigner ?... C'est toi que je torture, tu n'as pas compris ?

Je sursaute légèrement. La rage flamboyante a laissé place à un froid glacial en moi. Je déglutis péniblement en réfléchissant à ce qu'il me dit et je sens une vague panique monter en moi. Freezer semble beaucoup s'amuser en observant mon expression changeante.

\- J'avoue que tu as failli nous surprendre, j'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais capable d'aller jusqu'à abréger ses souffrances… Haa… Les terriens sont trop sentimentaux, ça les rend imprévisibles parfois, mais ça les perd à tous les coups.

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Il pointe un doigt blanc surmonté d'un abominable ongle noir vers moi.

\- Voilà la vraie question, je crois qu'on va pouvoir discuter maintenant. Viens avec moi.

Il me fait signe de le suivre et s'apprête à sortir. Je jette un œil suspicieux à Végéta. Il est à peine conscient mais je lis la réprobation dans son regard. Je me souviens ce qu'il m'a dit, Freezer n'a pas de parole. Au lieu d'emboiter le pas au maître des lieux, je me rapproche de Végéta et je me plante juste à côté de lui.

\- Pas sans lui.

Freezer se tourne vers moi sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Bien sûr, glousse-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

Il fait un signe à ses soldats et ils empoignent Végéta pour le relever en le tenant chacun par un bras. Leurs gestes sont brusques et Végéta réprime un grognement en tentant de les repousser.

\- Laissez-le, je vais l'aider à marcher !

Les soldats lancent des regards interrogateurs à Freezer qui leur adresse un hochement de tête. Ils s'éloignent alors de Végéta et je tente de le soutenir comme je peux. Je sens tout de suite que j'ai un peu présumé de mes ressources mais il est hors de questions que je laisse ces monstres le malmener plus. Evidemment, son Altesse se fait un point d'honneur à paraître capable de tenir debout. En fait c'est beaucoup moins simple que ça et nous suivons Freezer d'un pas traînant, lui sous le coup de ses blessures et moi sous le coup de son poids inhumain.

Je me contente de serrer les dents, refusant d'admettre mes limites devant le lézard.

Heureusement, le chemin n'est pas si long. Nous remontons un couloir ponctué de portes de cellules. Pour une fois le quartier est étrangement silencieux et c'est comme si mes voisins avaient subitement compris que Freezer était dans les parages et qu'ils voulaient éviter d'attirer son attention. Je réalise que même ses soldats ne sont pas complètement à l'aise en sa présence.

Sa grosse queue épaisse traîne sur le sol derrière lui et il marche d'un pas nonchalant en laissant courir son ongle le long du mur. Ça génère un affreux crissement qui résonne dans tout le corridor.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, murmure Végéta.

\- T'inquiète pas, je suis maline.

\- Non. Tu es stupide, tu es faible et tu ne le connais pas, siffle-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Merci de m'encourager.

Nous arrivons à nouveau dans la grande salle circulaire. Freezer grimpe jusqu'à son trône avec une démarche reptilienne. Il s'installe et attend patiemment que nous le rejoignions sous la haute surveillance de ses deux soldats.

Quand nous arrivons au pied des marches, je sens Végéta s'affaisser et je le laisse glisser doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'agenouille sur le sol. Freezer a un petit rire.

\- C'est bien la première fois que tu t'agenouille de bonne grâce devant moi, lance-t-il au prince saïyen.

Je perçois faiblement la colère de Végéta et j'ose à peine imaginer l'impact de cette réflexion sur son égo surdimensionné. Comme si c'était le moment d'être susceptible… Je lève les yeux vers le lézard et je plante mes poings sur mes hanches dans une attitude de défi. J'essaye de masquer ma peut autant que je peux.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il plonge ses yeux jaunes de prédateurs dans les miens et étend le bras pour me désigner quelque chose. Je suis la direction qu'il indique et j'aperçois derrière moi au travers des vitres de la salle l'immense planète jaune. Végitasei. Je fronce les sourcils avec incompréhension.

\- Tu as bien compris, terrienne, reprend-t-il. Je veux cette planète. Plus précisément, j'aimerais détruire cette planète. Les saïyens me fatiguent sérieusement depuis quelques temps… Le problème…

Il ne sourit plus et affiche maintenant une moue ennuyée.

\- Le problème, poursuit le lézard, c'est que leur planète est protégée par un écran magnétique qui détournerait n'importe lequel de mes missiles. C'était pas vraiment prévu… C'est nouveau. Je crois que c'est à cause de ce débile de Bardock que ces abrutis ont installé ça.

En comprenant que Freezer essaye de faire exploser la planète, je plonge inconsciemment mes doigts dans les cheveux de Végéta, agenouillé à mes pieds. Lui est là avec moi, au moins. J'ai pas si mal fait de me barrer de cette poudrière.

\- Les saïyens sont des sauvages, tu vois… Mais je dois admettre qu'ils sont très forts sur un point. Ils ont su piller le meilleur des technologies des peuples qu'ils ont vaincus pour les métisser et les exploiter avec un génie indéniable, explique-t-il.

Il pose à nouveau son regard jaune sur moi.

\- Je sais que tu connais tous leurs trucs. Désactive moi ce bordel et je te laisse partir avec ton prince.

La panique me submerge brusquement. Il est fou. Freezer est complètement dingue. Je suis incapable de désactiver un truc pareil à distance. Je connais la technologie saïyenne mais je doute que ce soit suffisant pour _ça._ Je comprends tout de suite que si je lui livre le fond de ma pensée, il se contentera de nous abattre tous les deux, ici et maintenant. Mes doigts se crispent dans les cheveux de Végéta et il lève la tête vers moi. Son regard est noir et incrédule. Est-ce parce qu'il ne me croit pas capable de satisfaire Freezer ou essaye-t-il de me dissuader d'accepter son marché ?

Les doigts de Freezer tambourinent sur son accoudoir.

\- Tu as deux heures, conclut-il.

\- Trois heures.

\- Deux heures, insiste Freezer, et pour être sûr que tu veilles à respecter ton délai, voici un petit jeu très marrant.

Il adresse un signe de tête à ses soldats et, avant que j'aie pu protester, l'un des deux a saisi le poignet de Végéta et verrouille un bracelet autour. Végéta se dégage aussitôt de son emprise avec humeur. Le soldat le lâche sans broncher et s'éloigne à nouveau.

Végéta et moi fixons le bracelet avec incompréhension. Il ressemble à une bande de tissu rigide.

\- C'est un gadget très rigolo, commente Freezer.

Mon regard passe du poignet de Végéta au lézard perché sur son trône.

\- Il distille du poison directement au travers de la peau, ajoute-t-il. Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de l'enlever et si on essayait de l'arracher, il lâcherait aussitôt toutes ses toxines, c'est la mort assurée, à moins qu'on ne soit assez réactif et suffisamment armé pour se couper le bras très rapidement

\- Taré, grommèle Végéta en tentant vainement de faire glisser le poignet par-dessus sa main pour le retirer.

En répression de son insulte, les soldats lui tombent dessus et le plaque face contre terre. La panique me submerge irrésistiblement.

\- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! Je vais essayer ! Combien de temps peut-il tenir avec ce truc ?

Freezer fixe Végéta pensivement avec une moue.

\- Je dirai deux bonnes heures, répond-t-il calmement. Ma patience ne tiendra pas plus que ça en tout cas.

Le visage de Végéta est comprimé sur le sol et il s'agite faiblement dans une tentative de rébellion vouée à l'échec. Je croise son regard noir à nouveau. Il ne peut pas parler mais ses yeux semblent me reprocher d'écouter Freezer. Je remarque alors le sang qui s'est mis à dégouliner paresseusement de l'une de ses blessures.

\- Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez à condition qu'il reste tout le temps près de moi.

\- On dirait que tu ne me fais pas confiance, ricane Freezer, mais peu importe après tout, j'ai perdu assez de temps comme ça.

On me désigne une console inoccupée recouverte de commandes en tout genre. Je m'y installe avec hésitation. Ils ont balancé le corps de Végéta juste à côté de ma chaise. Il est à peine conscient mais il respire. Mes yeux fixent un instant son poignet enserré dans le bracelet empoisonné et je finis par reporter mon attention sur la table de contrôle.

Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la façon de procéder. Je constate en premier lieu avec émerveillement que les inscriptions des écrans s'affichent instantanément en langage terrien dès que je pose mes doigts dessus. C'est ingénieux, il doit y avoir une analyse d'ADN qui déclenche un traducteur et… J'interromps ma pensée. Je dois me concentrer sur ce qu'on m'a demandé. Mon cerveau s'agite immédiatement, ravi d'être enfin nourri par une réflexion plus intense que le compte des dalles au mur.

Le silence est total dans la salle de contrôle. Freezer m'observe sans un mot depuis la hauteur de son trône et les deux soldats se sont écartés respectueusement. Je sais qu'ils nous surveillent. Je suis absorbée par mes tentatives pour comprendre le fonctionnement des commandes à ma disposition.

C'est compliqué, la technologie utilisée par Freezer est différente de celle des saïyens et le tout n'a évidemment rien à voir avec la technologie terrienne. Le traducteur facilite grandement ma tâche mais j'ai besoin de temps.

Quand j'ai enfin appréhendé le fonctionnement de la console, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà utilisé plus de la moitié du temps qui m'est imparti. Je jette un œil à Végéta. Il est inconscient mais je repère son souffle qui soulève sa poitrine à intervalle régulier.

Le reste me paraît étrangement facile. Je sens l'adrénaline qui coule dans mes veines et afflue dans mon cerveau, le poussant à travailler toujours plus vite, c'est comme une transe. L'écran de protection de la planète est assuré par un réseau de micro-satellites, pas plus gros que des météorites minuscules. Je me demande si les ingénieurs de Freezer les ont seulement repérés, ils sont drôlement bien camouflés et on est trop loin de la planète pour soupçonner leur existence. Je sais quelle énergie les saïyens utilisent pour les alimenter et je sais exactement comment faire pour les neutraliser.

Mes lèvres sont sèches. Je lance un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Le lézard est toujours assis, imperturbable sur son trône. Il ne m'a pas lâchée des yeux. A mes pieds, Végéta est de plus en plus pâle et je m'aperçois qu'il saigne du nez. Mon estomac se tord.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Sadri. Son image surgit de manière tout à fait inattendue dans mon esprit. Et tous ces gens que j'ai croisés dans la ville. Et les femmes de chambre. Je plaque ma main contre ma bouche. Je tremble légèrement en fixant la grosse planète jaune devant moi. Ils sont tous là-bas. Des milliers d'âmes.

A nouveau, je regarde Végéta. Je sais qu'il est en train de mourir, il ne tient plus qu'à un fil. Je lui dois la vie. Il a empêché son père de me tuer, il m'a sauvée dans l'espace… Il ne peut pas mourir.

\- Je… J'ai trouvé.

Ma voix est si faible que sur le moment, j'ai l'impression qu'aucun son n'est sorti de ma bouche. Mais la réaction instantanée de Freezer dément ce sentiment.

\- Parfait, siffle-t-il. Il lui reste très peu de temps… Désactive et enclenche la mise à feu des missiles.

Je sursaute fébrilement.

\- Quoi ? Je devais juste désactiver, il n'a jamais été question que je lance les missiles !

\- Il en est question maintenant, riposte froidement le lézard. Fais ce que je te dis.

Je me mordille la lèvre avec incertitude. Quelle différence que je me contente d'anéantir la seule défense des saïyens ou que je lance en plus les missiles, dans le fond ? Le résultat sera le même et ma culpabilité également. Mais Végéta…

\- Vous le soignerez dignement ?

Freezer éclate de rire et ça ressemble plus à un sifflement sournois qu'à un rire. Un frisson me parcourt.

\- J'aurais jamais pensé que la sentimentalité pouvait aller à ce point… C'est tout ce qui t'inquiète, terrienne ? Et bien… S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, je le ferai soigner avant de vous relâcher.

Je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux jaunes. Est-ce qu'il ment ? Végéta a dit qu'il n'avait pas de paroles. Mais si je n'obéis pas… Il serait capable de le soigner et de le torturer à nouveau. Je ne veux même pas l'envisager. Je suis faible et égoïste de penser comme ça mais à cette minute, je m'en fous. Je veux juste que Végéta se réveille et soit à nouveau aussi insupportable qu'avant.

Je presse la commande sans plus hésiter. Je ne réfléchis plus. J'observe sur mes écrans, le champ de protection de Végitasei qui se désactive point par point. Puis je pose mes yeux sur Végéta qui est toujours inconscient sur le sol.

\- Je suis désolée… Je suis si désolée… Je fais ça pour toi, tu sais… Je… Je t'aime, ne meurs pas, je t'en supplie.

Je sais qu'il ne m'entend mais je continue à murmurer désespérément en ignorant les larmes qui barbouillent mes joues. Alors, sans cesser de bafouiller mes pitoyables excuses, je tends une main tremblante vers la commande de mise à feu des missiles, et je l'enclenche d'un geste résolu.

Il y a des trépidations infimes dans le sol qui remontent le long de mon siège et jusque dans ma colonne vertébrale et tout d'un coup, un flash aveuglant embrase la planète jaune. Je suis obligée de plisser les yeux. L'énorme boule disparait dans un halo de lumière tandis que ses contours se désagrègent en une multitude de particules qui sont projetées dans toutes les directions.

Je n'arrive pas à détourner mon regard de ce spectacle horrifiant. Le plus frappant, c'est le silence absolu. Aucun son ne nous parvient. C'est comme un film dont on aurait couper le son. La masse énorme de Végitasei se disloque et chaque débris est pulvérisé et expulsé dans l'espace infini. Ça me paraît interminable et je finis par fermer les yeux. Je m'aperçois que je pleure. Tout mon corps est agité de spasmes et j'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains pour échapper à la lumière crue des explosions en chaîne.

Je me retourne vers Végéta. Il faut lui enlever le bracelet. Freezer est figé en admiration devant la destruction grandiose de la planète, un sourire de fou accroché à ses lèvres.

Je m'agenouille vers le Prince.

\- Je suis désolée… On va te soigner maintenant…

Mais quelque chose capte aussitôt mon attention. Il ne respire plus. Je pousse un gémissement de panique en plaquant mon oreille contre sa poitrine. J'attends frénétiquement d'entendre le battement de son cœur, quelque chose. Mais il n'y a rien. Tout son corps est inerte et rien ne bouge. Sa cage thoracique ne trahit pas le moindre frémissement.

Il est mort. Je hurle son nom. Je le secoue brusquement. Qu'il ouvre les yeux, qu'il réagisse. Mais il ne se passe rien. Il ne se passera plus rien. Il est parti et je sais au fin fond de moi qu'il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière.

Mes sanglots de rage et de désespoir sont si violents que j'en ai le souffle coupé. Quand je lève la tête, le lézard est descendu de son trône et s'est avancé jusqu'à moi. Il me fixe pensivement avec un demi-sourire.

\- Il est mort ! Vous avez dit qu'il pouvait tenir et il est mort !

\- J'ai pensé qu'il tiendrait, susurre Freezer. Bah, j'ai dû surestimer sa résistance.

Je saute sur mes pieds et je me jette sur lui. Il bloque mon geste sans effort et me repousse négligemment. Je m'affale sur le corps de Végéta et subitement, c'est comme si je n'avais plus de force. Je le serre contre moi comme si ça pouvait le ranimer.

Ca y est. Je crois que je suis folle. Tout est blanc et j'ai l'impression de tomber.


	31. Chapter 31

_Holà! Voici le chapitre 31 un peu en retard parce que pas facile à mettre en forme parce que... Ben la fin approche sérieusement et les manœuvres d'atterrissage ne sont pas toujours faciles. _

_Merci les gentilles reviews surtout les anonymes à qui je peux pas répondre: Alex notamment. Merci beaucoup. Merci tous les encouragements, ça va me manquer quand j'aurais fini._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapitre 31**

Je me demande où je suis. Dehors, certainement, je sens une légère brise sur ma joue, je vois de l'herbe sur le sol. Ça me rappelle une plaine herbeuse mais je n'arrive plus à me souvenir précisément ce que ça m'évoque.

Je suis complètement désorientée et je ne sais plus vraiment ce qui m'est arrivé avant que je m'endorme. Est-ce que je dormais d'ailleurs ? Ma mémoire est blanche.

Mes mains sont encore agrippées à un poids que je serre contre moi. Je baisse les yeux avec hésitation pour voir ce que je tiens si désespérément et tout me revient subitement, comme un nœud coulant qui se referme d'un coup sur mon cœur.

Végéta. Il est mort. Le sang de ses blessures est à peine sec, son visage ravagé, ses yeux clos. Je hurle sans même en avoir conscience. Je suis déchirée entre l'envie de le garder contre moi et celle de rejeter ce qui n'est plus maintenant qu'une enveloppe de chair sans vie.

Je ne le lâche pas pourtant. Je m'accroche à lui frénétiquement en laissant aller ma tête contre lui sans cesser de gémir. Je ne sais plus comment exprimer ce désespoir qui me consume de l'intérieur.

\- Bulma !

La voix est enjouée et me semble lointaine. Je ne réagis pas.

\- Hey ! Bulma !

Je perçois une présence. Quelqu'un se tient à côté de moi mais je ne parviens plus à accorder une quelconque importance à ce qui se passe autour de moi. Mon front reste collé contre la poitrine du cadavre que j'étreins.

Très doucement, je sens le contact d'une main sur mon épaule.

\- Bulma ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Végéta ?

Je me redresse comme un automate et je lève les yeux vers celui qui me parle. Je n'arrive même pas à m'étonner de trouver Gokû devant moi. Une seule chose obsède mon esprit.

\- Il est mort.

Je regarde à nouveau le visage sans vie, abominablement défiguré. Gokû s'accroupit près de moi et tâte le corps du bout du doigt.

\- Merde, siffle-t-il d'une voix désolée.

Je ne prends même pas garde à mon ami, je suis hypnotisée par les traits déformés de Végéta et je me prends encore à espérer que ses yeux vont peut-être s'ouvrir à nouveau. Mais bien sûr il reste inerte et ses paupières closes.

\- On peut faire quelque chose pour ça ? demande Gokû.

Je m'aperçois qu'il parle à quelqu'un d'autre derrière nous et je finis par regarder dans sa direction pour comprendre. Un minuscule bonhomme vert avec une robe blanche fixe Végéta avec une mine navrée. Il se tourne vers Gokû et hoche la tête.

Gokû sourit et se relève. Il étend ses bras vers le ciel.

\- Voici mon troisième souhait : Ressuscite-le

Avec effroi, je réalise alors seulement à cette minute qu'un monstrueux lézard occupe l'immensité du ciel noir au-dessus de nous. Non, pas vraiment un lézard une sorte de… Dragon. Il luit un peu comme s'il s'agissait d'un hologramme. Une voix caverneuse gronde sourdement de sa gueule.

\- Qu'il soit fait selon ta volonté.

Les yeux du dragon géant se mettent à briller un instant, puis le ciel est déchiré d'un éclair aveuglant. L'horizon se dégage aussitôt pour devenir un azur verdâtre et paisible.

Je cligne des yeux avec incrédulité, doutant d'avoir réellement vu ce que je viens de voir. Un mouvement entre mes bras me fait sursauter et j'oublie tout ça aussitôt pour reporter mon attention sur Végéta. A ma plus grande stupéfaction, ses yeux se sont ouverts. Son visage est redevenu normal, comme si tout ce que nous avions vécu sur le Pawa n'était jamais arrivé.

Je manque de souffle et je me contente de l'observer avec ahurissement tandis qu'il se dégage lentement de mes bras pour s'assoir en appui sur une main. Je ne réagis même pas quand Gokû nous étreint tous les deux à la fois, en me coinçant impitoyablement entre Végéta et lui.

\- Ça a marché ! Vous revoilà ! On est de nouveau tous ensemble ! s'exclame-t-il comme un môme.

Végéta le repousse durement avec un grognement.

\- Kakarott, fous-moi la paix !

Gokû nous lâche avec un rire de soulagement. Je suis incapable de détourner mes yeux de Végéta et je lève instinctivement ma main vers sa joue pour la toucher, pour vérifier que la chair sanguinolente s'est vraiment _reconstituée_ pour nous rendre Végéta tel qu'on l'a toujours connu. Il ne dit rien, préoccupé lui-même à observer ses mains comme s'il peinait à croire qu'il avait réintégré son corps indemne.

\- Dende ! Je te présente mon amie Bulma Briefs et Végéta, le prince des saïyens ! annonce Gokû avec excitation.

\- Bonjour, murmure timidement le petit bonhomme vert.

Ça me ramène aussitôt à la réalité et, abandonnant mon inspection de l'ex-cadavre à côté de moi, je me tourne vers eux.

\- Gokû ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? On est où d'ailleurs ?

\- Bienvenue sur Namek ! s'exclame-t-il en écartant les bras avec entrain.

Je plisse les yeux en contemplant le paysage qui nous entoure. Le ciel est d'un vert pastel et nous nous trouvons sur une plaine plate, semée ça et là de buissons pointus. Je ne vois rien d'autres à l'horizon que quelques collines rocheuses. Aucune habitation, aucune forme de civilisation.

\- C'est ici que ma Capsule a atterri quand tu m'as évacué du vaisseau, explique Gokû. J'étais gravement blessé en arrivant, Dendé m'a soigné.

Je regarde le petit bonhomme vert. Il se tripote nerveusement les mains et il _rougit_. Il se passe vraiment des choses incroyables ici.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à lui rendre la mémoire cependant, ajoute-t-il avec embarras.

\- C'est vrai, mais tu m'as sauvé la vie, objecte Gokû en se frottant la tête.

\- T'as vraiment réussi à passer au travers de la Horde et des météorites pour échouer ici ? grommèle Végéta avec incrédulité.

\- Comme tu vois, répond Gokû cognant sa poitrine de son poing, comme pour l'inviter à vérifier.

Végéta se relève et s'époussète avec dignité bien que sa tenue soit de toute façon complètement ruinée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'était quoi ce dragon ? Et Végéta ? Il était…

J'ose à peine finir ma phrase et je lui jette un coup d'œil avant de murmurer « Mort ».

\- C'est la magie des Nameks, répond Gokû avec un immense sourire. Il y a sept boules de cristal disséminées sur cette planète et si on arrive à les réunir, on peut invoquer un Dragon qui exauce trois vœux.

\- Trois vœux ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce conte de fillette ? grogne Végéta.

\- Le conte de fillette t'a pas mal sauvé la mise, je la ramènerai pas à ta place.

Il me fusille du regard, froissé de mon commentaire. Il n'a pas idée à quel point ça me fait plaisir de le voir faire ça. A nouveau.

\- Je sais, ça a l'air incroyable, mais ça a marché ! jubile Gokû.

\- On a mis du temps à chercher et à réunir les boules, précise Dendé.

\- Oui, au départ, c'était pour me faire retrouver ma mémoire et quand je me suis souvenu, j'ai demandé au Dragon de vous ramener ici, j'ai eu peur que vous ne vous en sortiez pas avec le Roi à vos trousses.

\- On s'est très bien débrouillés sans toi, merci, crache Végéta avec humeur.

\- Toi, t'as pas fini si bien que ça.

\- C'est vrai, Végéta, tu étais mort quand le Dragon t'a ramené. J'ai utilisé le troisième vœu pour te ressusciter, explique Gokû.

Végéta croise les bras d'un air buté. Je me relève et je pose ma main sur son bras. Personne ne peut lui reprocher d'avoir donné sa vie comme il l'a fait, surtout pas moi. Il n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte, ni même de se souvenir du cauchemar que nous avons vécu.

\- Freezer m'a tué, annonce-t-il simplement.

\- Freezer ? s'étonne Gokû. Ce n'est pas la Horde ? Ou ton père ?

\- Mon père a renoncé à nous poursuivre et nous sommes retournés sur Végitasei après t'avoir perdu. J'étais censé tuer le lézard, c'est ce que ton père avait prévu en tout cas… Et finalement… c'est le lézard qui m'a tué.

J'entends la déception vibrer dans sa voix. Il n'est jamais content, c'est comme s'il n'avait pas conscience du miracle qui vient de se produire et de la façon dont la Providence nous a sauvés de l'enfer. Toujours si égocentrique et fidèle à lui-même. La mort ne l'a pas changé.

\- Maintenant que tu as utilisé les trois vœux, comment allez-vous retourner sur votre planète ? demande Dendé à Gokû.

Je me fige en entendant la question. _Votre_ planète. Quelle planète ? Je revois furtivement l'explosion de Végitasei sous mes yeux. Je lance un coup d'œil nerveux à Végéta mais il ne semble pas réagir. Il n'a certainement pas eu le temps de comprendre que j'ai détruit Végitasei sur ordre de Freezer. Ça me noue l'estomac tout d'un coup.

\- On va rappeler le dragon, bien sûr, annonce Gokû d'un ton léger.

\- Il va falloir rechercher les boules une nouvelle fois, ça va prendre du temps, remarque Dendé.

Gokû se frotte la tête d'un air embarrassé.

\- Ouais… Tu crois que les villageois accepteraient de nous offrir l'hospitalité encore un moment ?

Je guette Végéta du coin de l'œil. Végéta n'est pas du genre à demander l'hospitalité. Plutôt du genre à la prendre de force.

\- Bien sûr, répond Dendé avec un sourire.

Avant même que Végéta n'ouvre la bouche je saisis fermement son poignet pour lui intimer l'ordre de se taire.

\- C'est très aimable à vous. Gokû, Végéta et moi-même vous remercions sincèrement.

Je sens tous les nerfs du Prince se crisper à côté de moi mais il a le bon goût de se taire. Pour une fois. Tandis que Dendé s'éloigne en nous invitant à le suivre, je murmure d'une voix sourde.

\- Végéta, on a besoin de leur aide. Essaye de te retenir pour une fois.

Il ne répond pas mais arrache son poignet de mon emprise avec un grognement d'exaspération. A ma grande surprise, au lieu de suivre le petit Namek, il s'envole en trombe dans la direction opposée. Malgré mes appels, il n'a pas un regard pour moi et disparaît rapidement dans le ciel sous nos regards abasourdis.

Je scrute l'horizon clair un moment avec l'espoir qu'il revienne mais il ne reparaît pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Où va-t-il ? demande Gokû.

Je soupire et je m'entends répondre à voix basse.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'il a besoin d'être seul. Tu sais qu'il n'aime pas trop la compagnie.

Gokû se gratte la tête, comme plongé dans une intense réflexion.

\- Il n'aura pas de mal à retrouver notre village quand il aura envie de nous rejoindre, ajoute Dendé.

\- Laissons-le tranquille, pour l'instant.

Je suis les deux autres. Plutôt, Gokû a la gentillesse de me porter puisque je m'aperçois que je suis le seul être normalement constitué qui ne peut pas voler ici.

Nous finissons par atterrir dans un village étrange peuplé d'êtres tous identiques à Dendé, sauf pour la taille ou la corpulence. Je me sens un peu intimidée par leur aspect étrange mais Gokû et l'accueil chaleureux du petit groupe me rassurent peu à peu.

Gokû a l'air de les connaître et leur explique ma présence à leurs côtés.

\- Nous devons aller présenter ton amie au grand chef Sachoro, interrompt finalement Dendé.

\- Tu as raison, confirme Gokû. Viens Bulma.

Il m'attrape par le poignet et me guide entre les huttes bizarres des Nameks jusqu'à une petite place où siège un énorme Namek qui a l'air de dormir.

\- Grand Chef Sachoro, laisse-moi te présenter mon amie Bulma, lance Gokû sans s'inquiéter de savoir si le Namek l'écoute et l'entend.

Le gros Namek met un peu de temps avant de soulever péniblement ses paupières. Il a l'air vieux et exténué, c'est assez impressionnant. Je me demande si on vérifie de temps à autres qu'il est toujours en vie. Je ne laisse pas mes pensées s'attarder sur ce point de détail, je m'avance et je m'agenouille devant lui.

Il émet un sifflement qui doit être une sorte de rire et soulève une main.

\- Ici, on ne fait pas comme ça, relève-toi, articule-t-il laborieusement d'une voix chevrotante.

Je me redresse avec hésitation. Il sourit faiblement.

\- Vous êtes des amis, ici, des invités, précise-t-il.

Il se tourne vers Gokû.

\- Alors, Paranga t'a rendu ta mémoire ? demande-t-il.

\- Et mes amis, ajoute Gokû. Voici Bulma et… Végéta est parti faire un tour. Tu le rencontreras plus tard, je pense.

\- Sans aucun doute, murmure le vieux Namek.

Ses yeux mi-clos se baissent sur moi.

\- Vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous voudrez mais il me semble qu'il faudrait se dépêcher de trouver un moyen de quitter cette planète, mes amis, siffle le Grand Chef sur un ton énigmatique.

\- C'est précisément ce qu'on compte faire, renchérit Gokû, avec ta permission, on va rechercher à nouveau les boules pour demander au Dragon de nous renvoyer chez nous.

\- C'est bien, soupire Sachoro.

Il referme les yeux et se tait, immobile, encastré dans son trône. Je me demande un instant s'il vient de rendre l'âme mais les Nameks ne paraissent pas inquiets pour lui.

\- Notre Chef est très âgé et fatigué, explique Dendé comme s'il avait lu mes pensées.

\- Il sait beaucoup de chose, ajoute Gokû sur le ton de la confidence.

Je regarde à nouveau le gros Namek avec scepticisme.

\- Vous pourrez occuper la maison réservée à Gokû, annonce Dendé.

Gokû et lui me montrent la hutte des invités. C'est assez sommaire, on est loin du faste de Végitasei. Mais j'en prends mon parti parce que les Nameks sont incroyablement pacifiques et bienveillants. Je ne sais même pas s'ils sont capables de se mettre en colère. En comparaison de toutes les races que j'ai croisées jusqu'ici, c'est un repos de l'âme. Leur hospitalité conviviale contraste si radicalement avec tout ce que j'ai vécu jusqu'à présent que j'ai l'impression que le sort m'autorise enfin un peu de répit.

C'est vrai que les Nameks sont bizarres par ailleurs. Ils ne mangent pas, se contentant de boire de l'eau, et il n'y a aucune distinction sexuelle chez eux. A mi-chemin entre des plantes et des lézards. J'ai vu pire.

Je m'aperçois aussi qu'ils ne sont pas très nombreux. L'intégralité de la population de la planète tient dans un minuscule village.

Très vite, nous nous organisons pour ratisser la planète à la recherche des boules de cristal. Dendé me confie que c'est un honneur rare que d'être autorisé à invoquer le dragon. Il a l'air impressionné que Sachoro ait accordé sa permission à Gokû pour la seconde fois.

Chaque jour, nous formons des groupes et nous explorons un recoin différent de la planète. Elle est bien plus petite que la Terre mais la tâche me paraît démesurée. Surtout que je ne peux pas voler. Mais finalement, cette quête me permet aussi d'oublier le reste. Du moins dans les premiers temps.

Malgré ce que j'avais pensé, Végéta ne reparaît pas et ne semble pas le moins du monde intéressé par l'idée de nous aider.

Je sais au fond de moi pourquoi il nous a abandonnés comme il l'a fait, pourquoi il a besoin de se retrouver seul : il a été vaincu. En tout cas, c'est comme ça qu'il voit les choses. Freezer et ses lieutenants ont eu raison de lui sans qu'il leur offre une résistance notable. Son sentiment d'échec doit le torturer bien plus encore que tout ce qu'il a subi sur le Pawa.

Et il n'a pas seulement été vaincu. Pire. Il a été sauvé. Par Gokû. Encore une fois.

Je ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'il ressent, et je dois la vérité d'admettre que ça me semble profondément absurde, mais je sais. Je sais comment il fonctionne et je sais l'intensité de sa frustration et de son humiliation. Même sa vie ne lui tient pas plus à cœur que son amour propre.

A mesure que les jours passent, je ne peux m'empêcher de commencer à me demander ce qu'il a l'intention de faire. Quand cette préoccupation devient obsédante, j'essaie de me concentrer sur mon excitation à l'idée de pouvoir bientôt retourner sur Terre. Avec Trunks.

Je m'accroche à cette perspective de rentrer enfin chez moi et de revoir mon fils pour éviter aussi de laisser les souvenirs de mon expérience sur le Pawa me submerger et m'emporter. C'est difficile.

Chaque nuit, je fais encore des rêves blancs. Parfois, c'est une myriade de dalles carrées défilent à l'infini, jusqu'à ce que je ne parvienne plus à les compter. J'entends en fond sonore les hurlements de Végéta et quand j'arrive enfin à détourner mon attention des dalles blanches, je m'aperçois que mes mains sont couvertes de sang. Parfois, je rêve d'une planète qui se consument dans un brasier impitoyable dont les flammes finissent par me brûler vive.

Chaque fois, je me réveille en sursaut, les joues inondées de larmes. Je crois qu'il m'arrive aussi de crier dans mon sommeil car plus d'une fois, en ouvrant les yeux, j'ai trouvé Gokû penché sur moi avec inquiétude. Il me demande si ça va et je ne lui réponds pas.

Je veux rentrer chez moi. Il me semble qu'il n'y a que ça qui me guérira de toute cette horreur qui paraît avoir marqué mon esprit au fer rouge.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de nourrir le faible espoir que Végéta acceptera peut-être de venir avec moi. Il n'a plus de planète où retourner, même s'il ne le sait pas encore, mais je soupçonne que, quoiqu'il arrive, il préfèrera de toute façon se mettre à la poursuite de Freezer. Le reste du monde ne l'intéressera plus tant qu'il n'aura pas assouvi son besoin vital de se venger de l'affront qu'il a subi. Cette ambition me paraît complètement surréaliste mais j'ai conscience qu'il n'y aura rien que je pourrai faire pour l'en détourner.

Un mois. Trois boules. Nous les avons réunies en un temps record. Elles se trouvaient dans des endroits facilement repérables et nous n'avons pas eu de mal à les dénicher. Je suspecte que les prochaines ne seront pas si faciles à trouver.

Ce sont de grosses boules de verre orangé, luisantes, de la taille de petits ballons. Elles émettent une sorte de vibration imperceptible. Je les observe avec curiosité, nichées dans leur écrin, elles me paraissent étrangement familières. J'ai l'impression que j'en ai déjà vu de semblable mais je ne parviens pas à me souvenir où.

\- Ça va Bulma ? On va se mettre en route, annonce la voix de Gokû derrière moi.

Je suis hypnotisée par les reflets luminescents des boules et je ne me retourne pas. Est-ce que ça va marcher ? Est-ce que, pour une fois, je vais arriver à mener mon plan à terme ? Rien que pour une fois ? Si c'est le cas, je me demande s'il serait possible d'effacer la mémoire de Végéta. Peut-être est-ce que ça suffirait à lui faire retrouver la paix à lui aussi ?

\- Végéta n'est toujours pas rentré.

Gokû s'approche de moi et pose ses mains sur mes épaules.

\- Il n'est pas loin, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, explique-t-il doucement.

\- Je sais qu'il n'est pas loin. Il est en colère, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il est toujours en colère pour quelque chose, tu sais… Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui vous est arrivé ? Qu'est-ce que Freezer vous a fait ?

Je me retourne enfin vers lui pour lui faire face. Il a l'air soucieux, il est rarement comme ça.

\- Freezer l'a tué.

Gokû fronce imperceptiblement les sourcils.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, Bulma. L'aura de Végéta est anormalement perturbée et… Tu as tous ces cauchemars tout le temps. Tu crois que je ne vois rien ?

Je cille. Je revois la planète se disloquer en silence. Sa croute craque de toute part et elle se désagrège lentement. Comment ai-je pu laisser le lézard me convaincre de faire ça ? Comment ai-je pu penser un instant me sauver ou sauver Végéta de cette manière ? Comment ai-je pu oublier les paroles de Bardock ? Je m'en veux terriblement d'avoir été aussi faible. Je n'ai même pas pu me résoudre à annoncer la destruction de sa planète à Gokû.

J'essuie mes yeux furtivement avec un soupir.

\- Disons que j'aurais préféré que tu trouves ces boules de cristal un peu plus tôt.

Sans que je m'y attende, il m'étreint d'un seul geste et me serre contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il. Je devais vous aider mais je n'ai pas pu. Ne t'inquiète plus, nous allons trouver ces boules et tu pourras regagner la Terre, tu pourras vivre tranquillement avec Trunks maintenant que le Roi ne nous pourchasse plus.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sangloter en réalisant qu'en plus d'être trop lâche pour confesser ce que j'ai fait, je fais passer sans vergogne ma culpabilité sur Gokû. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi je pleure et il me berce doucement dans un geste de réconfort.

\- J'ai été voir Végéta, chuchote-t-il. Il va à peu près bien. Il ne parle pas, il a préféré qu'on se batte et tu sais, ça c'est signe qu'il va déjà mieux dans le fond.

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Il me sourit.

\- Tu veux que je t'emmène le voir ? propose-t-il. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il sera de bonne humeur mais si tu veux…

Je l'interromps en posant mes doigts sur ses lèvres. Je m'aperçois que je suis terrorisée à l'idée de me retrouver face à Végéta. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir trahi et, même si je rêve secrètement qu'il accepterait de me suivre sur Terre, sa nature implacable m'effraie. Je n'arrive même pas à parler à mon meilleur ami, comment pourrais-je m'ouvrir à Végéta ?

\- Contentons-nous de retrouver les autres boules. On s'occupera de Végéta plus tard.

Comme je l'avais redouté, après l'euphorie des trois premières boules, notre entreprise se corse sérieusement. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de localiser ce que nous cherchons et la quête peut durer des semaines, des mois de ratissage laborieux sans résultat. C'est déprimant par moment, mais je refuse de laisser le découragement s'emparer de moi. J'y suis presque.

Six mois. Cinq boules. Les cauchemars s'estompent peu à peu mais ils reviennent régulièrement me hanter. Végéta ne nous a toujours pas rejoints. Il m'est arrivé de l'apercevoir volant dans le ciel, lors de mes escapades. Mon envie de le voir et de lui parler surpasse maintenant la terreur de devoir lui avouer ce que j'ai à lui confesser. Je sais que Gokû et lui s'entrainent régulièrement mais Gokû ne me dit rien. Je me demande si je manque à Végéta mais même si c'est le cas, il serait bien trop fier pour le reconnaître auprès de Gokû.

Les Nameks sont des êtres charmants et intéressants mais quand je suis avec eux, je ne peux me défaire de cette impression de ne pas être à ma place. Je m'aperçois que j'ai perdu mon goût pour la compagnie. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je navigue seule dans un monde brutale que je ne suis pas capable de m'insérer dans un groupe accueillant. Végéta comprend ça. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il s'isole de cette manière. Il a réussi à déteindre sur moi, cet enfoiré.

J'ai besoin de le voir et c'est maintenant si vif que je finis par demander à Gokû de m'emmener jusqu'à lui. Ça m'arrache les tripes de le faire pour être honnête, et j'avais espéré que le Prince reviendrait de lui-même vers nous, mais il est tellement borné qu'il y a peu d'espoir que ça arrive avant qu'on ait réuni toutes les boules, et j'ignore combien de temps ça peut encore prendre.

Tandis que je m'agrippe aux bras de mon ami et que nous survolons la planète dans le soleil couchant, j'ai subitement envie de reculer. Certainement, j'ai envie de voir Végéta, mais il va bien falloir lui avouer ce que j'ai fait et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que sera sa réaction. J'ai fait exploser son royaume. Exploser _son_ royaume, pulvériser _ses _sujet, anéanti _son _trône et toute sa famille.

\- Tout va bien Bulma ? me demande Gokû.

Je m'arrache à mes pensées et je lui souris maladroitement.

\- Il caille un peu.

\- C'est à cause de la nuit qui tombe, mais ne t'inquiète pas, on est bientôt arrivés, assure-t-il.

Si c'était seulement le froid de la nuit qui me faisait frissonner… Je me mordille les lèvres. Après tout, Végéta ne voudra peut-être pas me voir ? Peut-être qu'il se contentera d'aboyer son mécontentement d'être dérangé avec son art très personnel, et alors, nous nous contenterons de rebrousser chemin ? J'en suis presque à l'espérer.

Gokû m'a dit qu'il était redevenu plus sociable ces derniers temps. Tout est toujours relatif bien sûr mais il parle à nouveau. Il n'a rien voulu raconter à Gokû et, malgré son insistance, je n'ai rien dit non plus. Je veux juste trouver les boules du dragon et en finir avec tout ça.

Gokû n'a pas menti, nous arrivons bientôt sur un ilot au milieu d'un lac aux eaux étrangement pourpre. La rive ouvre sur une clairière herbeuse mais le reste de l'île est une colline rocheuse et je repère une grotte qui doit sûrement servir d'abri à Végéta. Il n'est pas en vue. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas là après tout.

\- Végéta ! appelle Gokû en se posant.

Je ne quitte pas l'entrée de la grotte des yeux et j'ai un pas de recul instinctif, comme si je m'attendais à en voir sortir un ours. Dans un sens, je ne suis pas loin de ça.

Gokû se tourne vers moi et me sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Il est à l'intérieur, entrons, propose-t-il d'un air assuré.

Je secoue lentement la tête. Je préfère attendre qu'il sorte… S'il en a envie, bien sûr.

Gokû ne me prête pas attention et pénètre dans l'antre d'un pas décidé. Il disparaît et, pendant un instant, je ressens une sorte de malaise, à les attendre toute seule dans la lumière déclinante du soir, dans cet endroit bizarre. Pourtant, sur Namek, les dangers sont rares et j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre à les connaître. Sauf certaines plantes et certains animaux, il n'y a rien à craindre ici.

Mes yeux tombent sur un morceau de viande rôti encore embroché au-dessus d'un reste de foyer. Il y a aussi un empilement de fruit dans un coin et une calebasse pleine d'eau.

\- Il arrive, annonce Gokû subitement.

Je sursaute au son de sa voix, je ne l'ai pas entendu revenir. Il ne sourit plus et ça éveille une vague panique en moi. Mais au moins, Végéta ne refuse pas ma présence.

\- Je vous laisse… ça ira ? ajoute Gokû.

Pourquoi me pose-t-il la question avec cet air inquiet ? Je me sens de plus en plus affolée mais je hoche stupidement la tête et je le laisse s'envoler. Quand il a disparu, je suis prise d'une terrible envie de le rappeler mais il est trop loin déjà. Je reporte mon attention sur l'entrée de la caverne en me demandant si Végéta va se décider à se pointer.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je réalise qu'il est déjà là, debout dans l'ombre du rocher.

\- Tu voulais me voir ? grogne-t-il.

J'ai presque envie de lui répondre que j'ai changé d'avis mais je sais que ça ne sert à rien. Je me rapproche de lui d'un pas timide. Il ne reste presque plus rien de ses vêtements d'origine et Gokû a réussi à convaincre les Nameks de lui tisser quelque chose de pratique pour l'entraînement. Je n'étais même pas au courant de ce petit arrangement et je commence à comprendre que Végéta lui a peut-être demandé de m'en dire le moins possible.

Il a l'air bizarre avec cette tunique blanche typiquement Namek et l'épais foulard indigo qui va avec. Ils lui ont tissé un pantalon aussi mais il a gardé ses bottes. J'ai moi-même été contrainte de passer à la mode locale depuis un moment.

\- Je voulais être sûre que tu vas bien.

\- Je vais bien. Pourquoi j'irai mal ? Tu vas mal, toi ? maugrée-t-il avec humeur.

\- Pas du tout, je… me porte bien. On… cherche les boules du dr..

\- Je sais, coupe-t-il sèchement.

Je me raidis à son ton sévère. C'est comme s'il m'en voulait pour quelque chose mais je ne lui ai encore rien dit et j'ai tellement besoin de lui à cette minute, ça me met au désespoir.

Il se dirige vers l'âtre éteint et s'accroupit sans un mot pour rallumer le feu. Je reste debout un instant, incertaine, tandis qu'il me tourne le dos et s'affaire à rallumer les braises.

\- Je vais enfin pouvoir tuer ce gros lézard, reprend-t-il soudainement.

Je ne réponds pas et je m'avance enfin jusqu'à lui. Je prends place sur le sol en observant les flammes s'étirer paresseusement. Il faut que je lui dise. Je prends mon élan.

\- Et toi, tu vas retourner sur Terre, n'est-ce pas ? ajoute-t-il avant que j'aie pu ouvrir la bouche.

Il s'est tourné vers moi et me fixe durement. Je serre les lèvres et je baisse la tête sans répondre.

\- C'est ce qu'on avait convenu, conclut-il d'une voix maussade.

Je me rappelle cette discussion dans le vaisseau quand il a tenté de me convaincre de revenir sur Végitasei. Je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme à ce moment-là mais je me souviens de son expression fermée quand nous nous sommes quittés. C'est donc pour ça qu'il m'en veut ? Ce qui s'est passé sur le Pawa ne compte pas ? J'enroule mes bras autour de mon corps avec l'espoir de me réchauffer, le regard perdu dans les flammes. Pour ma part, je ne parviens pas à oublier ce que Freezer nous a fait.

\- Je rêve de Freezer toutes les nuits. J'entends encore tes cris et les miens… ça ne te fait pas ça ?

Il se fige un instant et détourne les yeux de moi. Il rajoute à nouveau du bois et s'assoit sur le sol.

\- Je rêve de Freezer toutes les nuits, moi aussi. Mais moi, ce sont ses cris à lui que j'entends, réplique-t-il.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui lancer un coup d'œil incrédule. Est-ce qu'il ment ? Est-il capable d'oublier si sûrement les horreurs qu'il a vécues ? J'en sais rien, c'est un guerrier saïyen après tout, et j'imagine qu'il en a vu d'autres. Il a son éternel sourire narquois.

\- Tu es trop faible, ajoute-t-il.

Sans que je m'y attende, un sanglot surgit de ma gorge et je plaque ma main sur ma bouche. Il ne soupçonne pas un instant ce qui s'est passé _après _qu'on lui ait passé ce bracelet empoisonné. Il ne se doute de rien et ça me désespère parce que ça me fait prendre conscience du choc que je m'apprête à lui asséner. Est-ce qu'il me haïra après ça ? Est-ce qu'il me jugera encore trop faible ?

Il a une moue ennuyée en voyant mes larmes et serre les dents pour réprimer un soupir d'ennui.

\- Toujours à pleurnicher… Enfin, Bulma, regarde-moi, je suis là, je suis intact. Finalement le lézard n'a pas réussi à nous atteindre, on est tous les deux vivants et hors de sa portée. On l'a battu au moins sur ce terrain. On lui a échappés et tu le laisses te faire encore du mal avec tes jérémiades. Je te croyais plus forte.

Je renifle avec humeur. J'avais oublié à quel point il sait être réconfortant. Je m'essuie la figure rageusement du revers de la manche. Il va bien falloir lui révéler qu'on ne s'en est pas tiré si bien que ça.

Je pose ma main doucement sur son avant-bras. Il sursaute comme si je l'avais brûlé et se dégage aussitôt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? Pourquoi tu es venue en fait ? demande-t-il avec agacement.

\- J'avais besoin de te voir…

\- Me voir ? Pourquoi t'aurais besoin de me voir ? Si il n'y avait pas eu Freezer sur notre route, tu n'aurais plus aucun moyen de me voir et c'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ? Quand je pense que les prophéties de Bardock n'étaient en plus que de vulgaires conneries.

Ce qu'il me dit me coupe le souffle. Il est en colère, je le sens. Après les épreuves qu'on a traversées, il en est encore là ? A m'en vouloir de lui avoir faussé compagnie ? De lui avoir préféré mon fils et ma planète plutôt que cette vie étouffante avec lui à Végitasei ? Il m'en veut encore d'avoir rejeté les prétendues faveurs qu'il était prêt à me concéder ? Merde… Si ma décision de le quitter l'a contrarié à ce point, j'ose à peine imaginer l'effet que lui fera ce que je m'apprête à lui confesser. Mon estomac est noué et ma voix n'est qu'un murmure quand j'arrive enfin à parler.

\- C'était pas des conneries. Bardock n'a pas raconté de conneries.

\- Vraiment ? Il avait prédit que je tuerai Freezer et c'est l'inverse qui s'est produit, tu m'expliques ta logique ? crache-t-il avec irritation.

Je suis obligée de déglutir péniblement avant de répondre.

\- Il avait aussi eu une vision dans laquelle je détruisais Végitasei. Tu mourrais au moment où la planète explosait… Et… C'est… C'est exactement ce qui est arrivé.

Je vois ses yeux s'agrandir démesurément et il me semble que je vais défaillir en lisant l'horreur et la perplexité sur son visage.

\- Quoi ? Tu…

\- Freezer m'avait promis de te soigner et de nous libérer.

Il se lève d'un bond et s'écarte de moi. Son geste me transperce. Il me fixe avec un tel effroi que ça me tord.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que tu as fait ça, souffle-t-il.

\- Tu allais mourir ! Tu étais littéralement en morceaux, Végéta ! Je ne pouvais plus le supporter ! J'ai fait exploser la planète comme il l'exigeait !

A mesure que je parle des souvenirs terrifiants de ses blessures et de son sang sur mes mains surgissent dans mon esprit et me submergent. Ça génère une telle douleur au fin fond de moi que c'est presque une souffrance physique.

\- Je suis désolée.

Je suis obligée de me courber en avant pour calmer les spasmes qui vrillent mon abdomen. Les sanglots jaillissent sans préavis de ma bouche et je ne peux plus m'empêcher de pleurer, sans espoir que ça finisse jamais.

Quand je parviens enfin à relever les yeux, il a disparu. Il a dû s'envoler.

Il ne reviendra pas, j'en ai la ferme conviction. Je l'ai perdu plus sûrement que si j'avais désobéi à Freezer et plus sûrement que si Gokû ne nous avait pas ramenés sur Namek. Ce constat ajoute un peu plus à mon désespoir, je me recroqueville sur le sol avec un gémissement. Je contemple le feu en attendant que les larmes tarissent.

Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière. Peut-être que le dragon pourra faire revivre Végitasei mais je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça peu probable. Ressusciter une personne, pourquoi pas, mais un peuple entier et sa planète ? Est-ce que ça pourrait être si simple ? Je demanderai au vieux Namek. Peut-être. Mais ça ne change rien, Végéta ne me pardonnera pas. Il ne me pardonnera pas de l'avoir quitté alors qu'il était prêt à se mettre à genoux devant moi, et il me pardonnera encore moins d'avoir cédé si pitoyablement à son pire ennemi. Dans le fond, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Ca tue cet espoir débile et tenace qui me fait toujours miroiter que notre relation peut finir autrement.

Je crois que je m'endors parce que quand j'ouvre enfin les yeux, la nuit est noire et épaisse. Le feu flambe toujours près de moi et quelqu'un a posé une couverture épaisse sur mon corps transi. Je me redresse d'un seul geste, affolée de me retrouver seule dans cet endroit inconnu.

Mais je ne suis pas seule. Il est là, assis près des flammes, le regard dans le vide. Ses yeux se tournent vers moi. Il a toujours cette expression accusatrice qui me blesse.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

La question me paraît stupide. Si quelqu'un faisait exploser la Terre, j'ai une idée assez précise de l'effet que ça me ferait. Il ne répond pas et remue les braises distraitement avec un bâton.

\- Tu es trop faible pour faire le poids face à Freezer, marmonne-t-il. J'aurais dû être plus fort. Je vais le devenir… Je sais que je vais le devenir…

Il a chuchoté sa dernière phrase comme une incantation malsaine. Après une hésitation, je me rapproche de lui lentement. Je m'attends à ce qu'il s'écarte mais il ne bouge pas. Il se contente de répéter sa phrase à voix basse en fixant le feu. Il a l'air d'un fou. Il est blessé, je sais qu'il est à vif à l'intérieur.

Je passe mon bras autour de son cou et je l'attire doucement contre moi. Il ne résiste pas.

\- Peut-être que les boules du dragon pourraient ramener Végitasei et ses habitants à la vie ?

En entendant mes paroles, il arrête son murmure inquiétant et plante ses yeux noirs dans les miens.

\- Quoiqu'il arrive, il devra payer tout ça au centuple, rétorque-t-il.

Je pose mes lèvres sur sa tempe et je chuchote.

\- Il paiera. Bardock l'a vu, ça aussi, souviens-toi.

Et comme si ces mots avaient un effet magique, il m'étreint subitement et m'allonge sur le sol en pressant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

C'est une renaissance de le retrouver et je m'aperçois que j'avais besoin de ça pour exorciser ma culpabilité et mes peurs. Sentir son corps contre le mien, c'est la garantie que le vie continue, qu'il est bien toujours vivant et que tout peut continuer. Je crois que le plaisir qu'il me procure est à la hauteur de la terreur que j'ai ressentie, comme deux sentiments qui se contrebalancent.

Je m'aperçois que tous ces mois depuis mon arrivée sur Namek n'ont pas réussi à apaiser mes angoisses. Elles étaient anesthésiées mais toujours à l'affût, et elles revenaient me hanter avec toujours plus de force, dès que je sombrais dans le sommeil.

A l'avidité de ses gestes, je devine qu'il a lui-même souffert bien plus profondément qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre. Il a besoin de l'oubli un instant. Et nous oublions ensemble.

C'est la voix de Gokû qui me réveille au matin. Le soleil se lève tout juste et Végéta et moi sommes toujours enroulés dans les épaisses couvertures Namek sur le sol de la clairière.

\- J'ai pensé que vous auriez faim, annonce Gokû avec entrain en déposant un énorme poisson fraichement pêché devant nous.

Je cligne des yeux péniblement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de faire le groom service à cette heure ? J'adore mon ami mais il est si décalé des fois.

\- Bordel, Gokû… Je crois pas qu'on t'ait sonné !

\- C'est vrai Kakarott, grogne la voix de Végéta depuis le fin fond des couvertures, on t'a rien demandé ! Fous-nous la paix !

Gokû ne désarme pas, il commence à rallumer le feu en soufflant sur les cendres. Je m'assois en extrayant mes bras de la chaleur du couchage et je me gratte la tête avec perplexité. Le sol est dur mais je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi depuis des mois. L'irruption de Gokû me contrarie, j'ai envie de me rendormir. Végéta de son côté ne s'est même pas décidé à lever la tête.

\- Gokû… Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ?

\- Il faut que vous veniez avec moi. Sachoro veut nous voir. Tous. Les Nameks et nous trois, explique-t-il sans cesser d'alimenter les braises.

\- Sachoro ? Le vieux Namek ? Il est pas encore mort, celui-là ?

\- Bulma ! gronde Gokû, Sachoro est très vieux mais il est très savant, il dit que c'est grave.

Je regarde Végéta. Il est encore emmitouflé jusqu'aux yeux sous la couverture.

\- Savant ou pas, c'est sans moi. Ces bonshommes verts ne m'intéressent pas, grogne-t-il.

Gokû embroche le poisson d'un geste sec et le met à cuire. Je l'observe et je m'aperçois que j'ai faim. Ça me réveille tout à fait. J'ai froid aussi. Gokû s'installe confortablement devant l'âtre sans quitter le poisson des yeux. Il a l'air satisfait.

\- Tu vas venir Végéta, annonce-t-il avec assurance.

\- Va mourir, marmonne le prince saïyen qui n'a toujours pas bougé.

\- Si. Tu vas venir parce que Sachoro a un don très particulier qui t'intéressera suffisamment pour lui consacrer cinq minutes. Un don qu'il est prêt à mettre à ton service parce qu'il a dit que les circonstances l'exigeaient.

Cette fois-ci, Végéta surgit des couvertures, manquant de me découvrir complètement dans le mouvement.

\- Kakarott, tu me fais chier ! Je vois difficilement ce que ton vieux légume a d'intéressant à me proposer ! J'ai été bien gentil de ne tuer personne jusqu'ici mais il ne s'agirait pas de me chercher, hein ?

Gokû ne se laisse pas déstabiliser et lui sourit avec un air intriguant.

\- Sachoro est capable de révéler l'intégralité de ton potentiel de combat, répond-t-il tranquillement.

Végéta fronce les sourcils avec incompréhension.

\- Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? Il peut débloquer en toi un niveau équivalent à des années d'entraînement. Ça ne t'intéresse pas ? insiste Gokû.

\- Connerie, siffle Végéta.

\- Connerie ? Je te rappelle que tu es revenu d'entre les morts grâce à la magie Namek, c'était de la connerie, ça ? souligne Gokû malicieusement.

Végéta serre les dents mais ne trouve rien à répondre. Après un instant d'hésitation, il se lève d'un seul mouvement et entreprend de s'habiller sans un mot. Gokû le regarde avec perplexité puis ses yeux se tournent vers moi, comme pour me prendre à témoin.

\- Bulma… Il est tout nu. Il a dormi tout nu… Avec toi ? bafouille-t-il avec indécision en le pointant du doigt.

Je me plaque la main sur le front dans un geste de désespoir.

\- Quel abruti tu fais, Gokû!

Et tandis que mon ami réfléchit encore à la situation qui ne lui paraît toujours pas lumineusement évidente, je reporte mon attention sur Végéta, sur l'étincelle qui s'est allumée dans ses yeux et je me demande si la décision de Sachoro de lui faire bénéficier de son don est la plus sage. Et je me demande aussi pour quelle raison Sachoro juge utile de prendre le risque d'ouvrir la boite de Pandore en révélant une puissance qui n'a rien de bienveillante et serait capable de ravager sa planète. Car je suis sûre que Sachoro n'ignore pas que Végéta serait capable de ça. Qu'y a-t-il de plus dangereux que le Prince des Saïyens disposant du maximum de ses pouvoirs, sans limite et sans entrave ?

**ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	32. Chapter 32

_Avé, Merci les reviewers, bien sûr. _

_Allez, c'est presque fini. Ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier, et si ma semaine me le permet, je mettrai peut-être le dernier en ligne avant le week-end prochain. Mais je fais pas de promesse._

_Un mot d'explication suite à la review de Merwyn-L qui se demande depuis combien de temps Bulma a quitté la Terre. C'est une question que Bulma se pose elle-même avant de s'échapper de Végitasei (chapitre 28 je crois), elle explique qu'elle n'arrive pas à déterminer précisément l'âge que peut avoir son fils parce que les voyages dans l'espace ont brouillé sa notion du temps et que les journées n'ont pas forcément la même durée sur toute les planètes. Elle évalue que Trunks doit avoir à peu près un an à ce moment-là. J'ai essayé de mettre des jalons de temps dans mes chapitres mais quand on les lit au rythme d'un par semaine voire plus, forcément, on oublie et j'ai fait parfois des sauts dans la chronologie aussi (notamment pour les voyage dans l'espace vers Ohms puis vers Vegitasei). Donc si vous voulez faire confiance à Bulma, je vous laisse compter..._

_Avertissement (je suis bavarde ce soir, désolée): Mon correcteur d'orthographe a lâché l'affaire subitement, alors je m'excuse par avance des fautes de frappe ou autres (plus nombreuses que d'habitude) qui m'auraient échappé. _

* * *

**Chapitre 32**

Un frémissement dans l'air attire mon attention, mais lorsque je lève les yeux au ciel, je ne vois rien d'anormal. L'horizon est toujours d'un vert doux, pur et sans nuage.

Je m'aperçois que, tout comme moi, Guenta, le Namek qui m'accompagne, s'est mis à scruter le ciel. Il a les sourcils froncés et ça éveille mon inquiétude.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, répond-t-il nerveusement.

Il continue son inspection de l'immensité au-dessus de nous. Tout est calme et silencieux et, pour ma part, je ne perçois rien. Mais je ne dispose pas de son hyper-sensibilité et je commence à me sentir fébrile.

\- Tu crois… Que ça y est ?

J'ai à peine osé poser la question. Il reporte son attention sur moi. Son visage est crispé par le doute et ça ne me rassure pas beaucoup. En guise de réponse, il me tend la boule que nous venons d'extraire d'une fissure dans la montagne. C'est la sixième.

\- Je vais aller voir, annonce-t-il. En attendant, il serait plus prudent que tu restes cachée à l'abri avec la boule.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

Il me sourit faiblement.

\- Peut-être que ce n'est rien. Peut-être que c'est juste Végéta et Gokû qui mettent un peu trop le paquet. Redescend la montagne jusqu'à la forêt et ne t'inquiète pas, je saurais te retrouver, répond-t-il d'un ton réconfortant.

Je ne proteste pas mais je le regarde s'envoler avec un certain malaise. Entre mes mains, la boule émet sa vibration caractéristique. Je l'emballe dans mon sac avec un soupir. Ça fait une semaine maintenant que nous avons vu Sachoro. Il nous a annoncé très sollennellement qu'une menace se rapprochait de Namek. _Une terrible menace qui risque d'anéantir la planète entière._ Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit exactement mais il est franchement terrorisé.

Végéta est convaincu que c'est Freezer qui nous cherche, il est certain que le lézard n'a pas digéré de nous voir lui fausser compagnie. Cette hypothèse me paraît grotesque, Végéta est tellement obsédé qu'il s'imagine que Freezer est partout. En plus, le lézard l'a vu mort, il n'a aucune raison de suspecter qu'il est revenu à la vie. Quant à moi… Je me demande quel intérêt je pourrai encore représenter pour le tyran. Aucun qui vaille la peine de traverser la galaxie. Et tout ça est sans compter sur le fait que Freezer n'a aucun moyen de savoir où nous sommes. Cette planète n'a même jamais été foulée par le pied d'un saïyen.

Non, vraiment la théorie de Végéta est invraisemblable. Malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher de redouter qu'elle soit vraie. Je me souviens les yeux jaunes et la voix nasillarde du léazrd, il hante encore mes cauchemars et ça me fait froid dans le dos.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Freezer ou pas, ça ne change rien, le vieux Namek ne nous a pas laissé beaucoup d'espoir d'en réchapper. Ou plutôt, il nous a fait comprendre que notre unique espoir était de réunir les boules avant que la catstrophe, quelle qu'elle soit, ne se réalise.

Maintenant, c'est trop tôt. On a que six boules et on ne peut rien en faire.

A force de jeter des coups d'œil insistants au ciel au-dessus de ma tête, je dérape sur la paroi rocheuse que je suis en train de dévaler et je m'étale dans les buissons. Epineux, bien sûr. J'étouffe un juron en me relevant précautionneusement.

Je réprime un hurlement en constatant que mes mains et mes jambes sont constellées de minuscules épines. Ma chair est sanguinlolante. Je fais quelques pas pour m'assoir à l'ombre d'un arbre et j'entreprends d'arracher les intruses une à une. Ça fait un mal de chien.

Après ce qui me paraît une éternité, j'ai réussi à purger la peau de mes mains des minuscules dards. Je fais une pause en examinant une fois de plus le ciel silencieux et paisible au-dessus des arbres. Tout est calme. Guenta n'a pas reparu et je me demande depuis combien de temps il est parti maintenant. Je vérifie la boule dans mon sac. Elle est toujours là, intacte et luisante.

Peut-être qu'il ne se passe rien de spécial après tout. Je suis tellement sur les nerfs ces derniers temps. Juste au moment où j'avais l'impression que le sort avait décidé de me foutre la paix, il semble qu'une fois de plus, les choses ne seront pas aussi faciles que je l'espérais.

Comme je me remets debout pour repartir, une douleur vicieuse me vrille la cheville et me fait grimacer. En baissant les yeux, je m'aperçois que l'ourlet de mon pantalon n'a pas survécu à ma chute. Le tissu est déchiré. Comment les Nameks arrivent-ils à survivre ici avec des vêtements aussi pourris ? En soulevant le bas du pantalon avec précaution, je me rends compte qu'une énorme écharde de bois s'est plantée dans ma cheville. Un filet de sang dégouline jusque dans ma chaussure.

Je me rassois avec un soupir. Il va falloir que j'arrache ce truc avant de trouver Dendé pour me soigner. Je me demande un instant si le tétanos existe sur cette foutue planète.

J'ai toujours eu horreur de faire ça. Soigner les autres, ça peut aller mais moi, je suis trop délicate. J'ai rien d'une guerrière et je déteste avoir mal.

Je serre les dents en extirpant l'aiguille pointue de ma peau. Le sang jaillit en flot avide. Je déchire ma jambe de pantalon pour me bricoler un pansement et endiguer l'hémorragie. La blessure ne semble pas grave mais elle est moche. Ce sera ma cicatrice de guerre à moi, j'imagine. Je hais les cicatrices.

En nettoyant la plaie, je réalise qu'une autre écharde parait s'être glissée sous ma peau, tout près de la première. Mais, étrangement, il n'y a pas de sang. Je me penche pour examiner ce phénomène inexplicable. Il y a définitivement quelque chose sous ma peau. Un bâtonnet de quelques centimètres à peines. Je le tâte du bout du doigt avec curiosité.

Subitement un bruit sec me fait sursauter. Je me plaque instinctivement contre le tronc de l'arbre derrière moi, le cœur battant. Je cherche des yeux l'origine de ce claquement soudain et mon regard tombe avec horreur et incrédulité sur un bras. Un bout de bras. Namek. Il vient de tomber du ciel.

Je sens une étrange vibration dans l'air et je lève anxieusement les yeux. Je ne vois rien de particulier mais je _sens _quelque chose. Il se passe quelque chose. Quelque chose qui fait pleuvoir des bras Namek. Quelque chose de mauvais.

J'attrape la bandoulière de mon sac et je me lève sans attendre. Je cours sans me retourner. J'ignore ce qui se trame, mais ce qui très claire dans mon esprit, c'est qu'il faut que je m'éloigne d'ici. Vite.

Les forête Nameks ne sont pas très touffues. Je sprinte à perdre haleine entre les arbres maigrichons et je ne sais même pas ce que je fuis. L'écho d'une explosion au loin me fait accélérer et je sens à nouveau, nichée au creux de mon estomac, ma copine la trouille. La bonne vieille trouille d'y passer. Je l'avais oubliée depuis le temps.

Je calcule rapidement que la forêt est définitivement une mauvaise planque. Le feuillage minable des arbustes ridicules qui la composent ne va pas me dissimuler très longtemps. Ici, le meilleur choix, c'est une grotte. Les petites collines rocheuses en regorgent et je bifurque en direction de la première que je repère.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un œil inquiet au ciel au-dessus de moi mais je n'y vois toujours rien. C'est tellement pathétique d'être la seule à être incapble de voler. Et ça me rend tellement vulnérable.

J'escalade maladroitement la pente rocheuse de la colline. Heureusement, je n'ai pas besoin de monter très haut avant de trouver une fissure dans son flanc qui fera office de cachette idéale pour un temps.

Je plonge littéralement à l'intérieur et je rampe le plus loin possible. Le boyau n'est pas très profond, mais il me permettra de reprendre mon souffle en attendant de comprendre ce qui se passe.

Depuis la pénombre de mon abri, j'écoute d'autres explosions qui résonnent au loin. Ça se présente mal.

Le tiraillement de ma cheville me rappelle à ma blessure. L'adrénaline de ma fuite m'a fait oublier la douleur le temps de ma course, mais je m'aperçois que le sang a éclaboussé toute ma jambe. Le tissu que j'avais enroulé autour de ma cheville en est imbibé et je suis obligée de déchirer un autre morceau de mon pantalon pour refaire un pansement.

Alors que je nettoie de nouveau la plaie avec attention, mes yeux retombent sur cette deuxième « écharde » mystérieuse. Il n'y aucun orifice par lequel elle aurait pu s'introduire à l'emplacement où elle se trouve. Je l'effleure du doigt, ce n'est pas une écharde. Ça fait longtemps que ce truc est là, sous ma peau, et si ça avait été un corps étranger arrivé là par accident, ça se serait infecté. Il faut que je l'extraye. Cette évidence me frappe avec urgence. Il y a une chose inconnue sous ma peau et je dois m'en débrasser.

Je prends le couteau accroché à ma ceinture et je le considère un instant. Il est pointu. Je n'ai aucune envie de faire ce que je dois faire. Ça va faire mal, et il y aura encore du sang, et je ne suis pas une guerrière.

Je dois m'y prendre à deux fois avant d'introduire la pointe dans mon épiderme. Mes gestes sont maladroits et hésitants. Totalement inefficaces. Peu à peu, pressée par la panique, je m'habitue à la douleur et je fini par plonger la lame suffisament profondément pour ménager une entaille qui me permette d'extraire le bâtonnet.

J'ai les larmes aux yeux en triturant l'intérieur de la plaie, mais finalement j'attrape l'objet entre deux doigts et je le sors de son logement.

Il est dégoulinant de sang et je suis obligée de l'essuyer sur ma tunique. C'est un minuscule cylindre métallique qui ressemble à un fusible. D'où ça peut bien venir ?

Je l'observe longuement avec perplexité.

\- Oh, tu l'as trouvé ? demande une voix depuis l'extérieur de ma cachette.

Je lève la tête et je plisse les yeux. Une silhouette se tient à l'entrée de la grotte. Avec le contre-jour, je la distingue mal mais je m'aperçois tout de suite qu'il ne s'agit ni d'un Namek, ni de Végéta ou de Gokû. Mon cœur s'accélère.

L'inconnu fait un pas dans ma direction. C'est un humanoïde. Il a la peau d'un bleu pâle et des cheveux sombre. Comme il se rapproche, ses traits se précisent. Il est plutôt pas mal. Mais mon instinct ne me trompe pas et je me recule inconsciemment tandis qu'il me sourit sans bienveillance.

\- Personne n'échappe à mon Maître. Une fois qu'on a été son prisonnier, il ne vous perd jamais totalement de vue, ajoute-t-il calmement.

Je frémis en réalisant qu'il porte l'uniforme des troupes de Freezer. Freezer. C'est bien lui la menace que Sachoro a annoncé et ce petit fusible entre mes doigts… C'est un traceur. Le guerrier ricane doucement.

\- Tous ceux qui passent dans les geôles de Freezer sont pucés, personne ne s'échappe de ses prisons. Cet imbécile de Végéta n'a pas pensé un instant à ça, hein ? Il me déçoit presque, commente le soldat.

Ses paroles me font bondir. Je laisse tomber le bâtonnet et je le broie du talon avec frénésie tandis qu'il éclate de rire.

\- Mais c'est trop tard, ma jolie. Les jeux sont faits ! s'exclame-t-il joyeusement.

Je me recule un peu plus. Il n'avance plus. Il ne peut pas, c'est trop étroit ici. De mon côté, je suis acculée, le boyau rocheux se termine en cul-de-sac. Il ne rit plus, il est devenu sérieux. La pénombre me laisse deviner son froncement de sourcils.

\- Allez, donne-moi la boule, ordonne-t-il.

Je me crispe. _La boule._ Que sait-il des boules du Dragon ? Instinctivement, je pose ma main sur le rabat de mon sac. Je sens le précieux arrondi sous mes doigts.

\- Je pourrais faire écrouler cette montagne sur toi mais je ne voudrais pas abimer ton petit chargement… Alors, je vais t'attendre à l'extérieur et toi, tu vas sortir bien gentiment, avec la boule, c'est bien compris ?

Il n'attend pas ma réponse et recule jusqu'à me laisser la voix libre dans ce goulot où nous ne pourrions même pas nous croiser. La panique me prend. Si je sors, il volera la boule et, très certainement, il me tuera aussi. Si je reste là, il risque de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à moi à coup de décharges d'énergie. Le résultat sera le même, un peu moins artistique tout au plus.

Après une faible hésitation, je me mets à ramper prudemment vers la lumière du jour. J'essaye surtout de gagner du temps.

\- Dépêche-toi ! aboie le soldat.

J'obéis et je me relève en arrivant à la sortie de la grotte. Mécaniquement, j'ai fait glisser mon sac dans mon dos, comme si mon corps pour vait faire rempart entre ce monstre et la boule.

Maintenant que je le vois mieux, je réalise qu'il a tout d'une gravure de mode, sauf la couleur de sa peau et les reflets verts de ses cheveux. Il me sourit d'un air narquois.

\- Freezer te prendrait volontiers à son service si l'occasion se présentait. Si tu es sage, je te ramènerai à lui en un seul morceau. Après tout, il est comme tout le monde, il aime les cadeaux, annonce-t-il.

\- Je serai sage.

J'ai répondu instinctivement. Je ne lui fais évidemment aucune confiance et je crois que je préfèrerais y passer plutôt que de redevenir l'esclave de quelqu'un, encore moins de Freezer. Mais pour l'instant, je dois gagner du temps. Il réprime un rire satisfait.

\- C'est bien. Mon nom est Zarbon. Dis-moi où est la dernière boule.

Je me fige en constatant qu'un sac est posé à côté de lui. Un gros sac en peau à l'intérieur duquel une lueur étrange attire mon œil. Les boules. Cet enfoiré à toutes les autres boules qui étaient restées au village des Namek. Mes lèvres sont sèches subitement et je déglutis avec peine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aux villageois Namek ?

Il lâche un petit rire sonore.

\- Avant ou après qu'ils me livrent le secret des boules ? siffle-t-il, je suis sûre que ça ne te plairait pas de le savoir mais, si tu veux pas subir le même sort, réponds à ma question. Où est la septième boule?

Je n'ai même pas le temps de lever les yeux, une rafale d'énergie tombe tout droit du ciel et le frappe en plein dos. Elle n'est pas très forte et l'onde de choc se contente de m'éjecter à quelques mètres. J'entends une voix au-dessus de nous.

\- Bulma ! Va-t-en !

_Gokû. _Je reste un instant étourdie par ma chute. Quand j'arrive enfin à lever les yeux, Zarbon s'est relevé déjà, et il s'élance vers mon ami qui flotte à quelques mètres au-dessus de nous. Gokû semble déjà blessé et l'état de ses vêtements me fait comprendre qu'il n'en est pas à son premier combat de la journée. Il esquive pourtant l'attaque du soldat de Freezer avec une rapidité époustouflante.

Leur lutte s'engage au-dessus de moi mais, très rapidement, je n'en perçois plus que des vibrations imperceptibles. Je me redresse avec maladresse et, sans réfléchir, je me jette sur le sac de boules. Je le harnache sommairement sur mon dos et je fais exactement la seule chose que je suis capable de faire : je me mets à courir le plus loin possible.

Les boules sont lourdes sur mon dos et je m'essoufle rapidement. Mais je n'ai plus de traceur. Je peux vraiment me cacher maintenant, et c'est bien mon intention. J'essaye de ne pas penser au village Namek, qui ne peut plus me servir de refuge. Je cours juste droit devant. Où pourrais-je chercher asile ?

Avant que je ne trouve la réponse, une main se referme sur mon poignet et me contraint à m'arrêter avec un cri d'effroi.

\- Du calme, c'est moi, souffle Dendé de sa petite voix.

Le minuscule Namek a son éternelle mine navrée. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, je sais qu'il a de vraies raisons de se désoler.

\- Tu as récupéré les boules ? s'écrie-t-il en repérant mes sacs, viens avec moi.

Je ne pose aucune question, je le suis docilement. Il ne s'envole pas bien qu'il pourrait le faire, et je sais qu'il veut éviter de se faire repérer. Des bruits d'explosions nous parviennent, mais on ne voit rien. Le plus angoissant, c'est d'être incapable de localiser précisément le danger. Pourtant, même moi, je perçois l'incroyable émanation d'énergie qui sature l'atmosphère. C'est comme de l'électricité dans l'air, c'est palpable et ça me fait prendre conscience du choc des forces en présence.

Je pense à Gokû, j'ai peur pour lui. J'imagine que Freezer ne s'est pas contenté d'envoyer un seul guerrier bien sûr, et j'ai vu Zarbon se remettre si facilement de la décharge que Gokû lui a envoyée que je soupçonne que nos adversaires ne sont pas de simples soldats mais plutôt un genre d'élite.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi Sachoro a tenu à libérer le potentiel de combat des deux saïyens. Mais est-ce que ça suffira ? Et si Freezer venait à se déplacer lui-même ?

Au bout d'une course qui me paraît interminable, Dendé et moi arrivons à bout de souffle près d'un rivage rocheux, dans une grande clairière où nous retrouvons Sachoro et son garde du corps, Nail.

Le vieux chef Namek a été déplacé avec son trône, on dirait presque qu'ils ne font plus qu'un. Comme d'habitude, il a l'air de dormir mais ses traits sont crispés, comme s'il était en plein cauchemar.

En nous voyant, le visage de Nail s'illumine.

\- Les boules ! s'exclame-t-il, comment les avez-vous récupérées ?

\- C'est Bulma, explique Dendé, elle a croisé Zarbon…

Les lèvres de Nail se crispent à l'évocation de ce nom.

\- Gokû est arrivé juste à temps et j'ai eu le temps de reprendre le sac de boules.

Je dépose mon précieux chargement aux pieds des Nameks. Sachoro n'a pas réagi un instant à notre présence et je ne comprends pas pourquoi, de tous les villageois, c'est lui qu'on s'est donné la peine de sauver.

\- Vous êtes sûrs que votre Chef va bien ? Comment avez-vous réussi à le ramener ici ?

\- Nous avons mis Sachoro à l'abri dès que nous avons perçu le débarquement des intrus, répond Nail, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de le perdre. S'il meurt, les boules redeviendront de simples pierres sans utilité.

\- Quoi ?!

J'ouvre des yeux ahuris. Bordel, ce type est déjà à moitié sec et notre salut tient à ça ? Je passe nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux.

\- Bulma et Guenta ont trouvé une nouvelle boule, mais il nous en manque toujours une, relève Dendé avec un soupir.

Nos trois paires d'yeux se baissent simultanément sur les sacs devant nous. Comment espérer trouver la dernière boule alors que nous sommes pris par le temps et que la planète regorge d'ennemis ? Il me semble qu'on ne va jamais y arriver.

Je me laisse tomber sur le sol avec un soupir de désespoir. A défaut de pouvoir faire mieux, Dendé s'agenouille près de moi et saisit doucement ma cheville.

\- Je vais te soigner, murmure-t-il.

Je le laisse faire avec indifférence mais je me demande si c'est vraiment utile. Est-ce que nous survivrons seulement jusqu'au lendemain ?

Subitement, Sachoro ouvre les yeux avec panique.

\- La planète souffre, marmonne-t-il de sa voix éraillée, trop d'énergie. Ils dégagent trop d'énergie. Gokû et… Végéta aussi. Je ne pensais pas… Elle ne va pas résister très longtemps…

Nous nous tournons tous les trois vers le chef Namek mais il a déjà refermé les yeux et paraît se rendormir. Si c'est pour nous balancer ce genre de nouvelles, j'aime autant qu'il se taise.

Je regarde le ciel vide au-dessus de nous. Ce que Sachoro vient de dire ne m'étonne pas franchement. Après qu'il a « débloqué » le potentiel des deux saïyens, même moi, j'ai senti la différence. Végéta a eu l'air de revivre. Il est entré dans une sorte de jubilation permanente, et même inquiétante pour tout dire. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'il a commencé à développer ses certitudes au sujet de l'arrivée de Freezer sur Namek. Il était convaincu que c'était lui, la menace annoncée par Sachoro et il s'est entraîné avec Gokû sans relâche, en prévision de sa rencontre avec le lézard.

Il ne parlait que de ça. Les manipulations du vieux Namek pour lui permettre d'acquérir la maîtrise de son potentiel complet l'ont changé. Il disait en permanence qu'il ne lui manquait plus que l'immortalité. Quel mégalo…

En même temps que je repense à Végéta et à son discours d'obsédé, une idée frappe mon esprit.

_L'immortalité._

Ce que Son Altesse veut, Son Altesse fera tout pour l'obtenir. Toujours. Tout le temps. Il ne poursuit jamais d'autre but que le sien.

Il y a un déclic dans ma tête.

\- Je crois que je sais où se trouve la dernière boule.

Les deux Nameks me regardent avec perplexité et je leur souris avec malice. Je me relève et je m'époussète en ménageant mon effet d'annonce.

\- Dendé, accompagne-moi jusqu'à la grotte de Végéta.

\- Végéta ? Tu crois que c'est lui qui a la dernière boule ? Pourquoi ne pas l'aurait-il pas dit plus tôt ? s'écrie Nail avec incrédulité.

\- Végéta n'est l'allié de personne, tu ne le connais pas. Moi, je le connais.

Dendé n'hésite pas à me croire, lui. Je pense qu'il préfère tenter de vérifier ma théorie, plutôt que de veiller son vieux légume de chef, avec toute l'impuissance que ça implique.

\- Il faut se dépêcher, précise le petit Namek, Sachoro va mal.

Nail fait une moue contrariée. Il ne semble pas vraiment favorable à notre départ, mais il ne nous retient pas et Dendé et moi nous mettons en route.

Sur notre chemin, nous nous apercevons qu'une partie de la planète est déjà dévastée par les différents combats que les deux saïyens ont menés. Nous trouvons même le cadavre d'un des hommes de Freezer. Je reconnais Barta avec stupéfaction. Son corps est à moitié brûlé et je ne peux m'empêcher de le contourner largement, comme s'il pouvait se réveiller et se jeter sur moi.

Le sol gronde sous nos pieds, c'est comme si la croûte de la planète se fissurait progressivement. Dendé et moi n'échangeons pas un seul mot, nous percevons chacun l'angoisse de l'autre et ça nous suffit. On doit se dépêcher et essayer d'oublier le reste.

Il est obligé de me porter pour rejoindre l'ilot sur lequel Végéta s'était installé. Nous volons en rase-motte jusqu'au rivage herbeux.

Comme je mets le pied sur la terre ferme, une impression oppressante assaille mon esprit tout d'un coup. Je lève instinctivement les yeux vers le ciel mais il n'y a rien que l'azur vert au-dessus de nos têtes. Pourtant, l'air est saturé de quelque chose de suffocant. Je regarde Dendé.

\- C'est l'énergie, dit-il sans que j'aie même besoin de l'interroger, elle est très puissante… Et très proche.

Je déglutis discrètement. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre et je m'élance vers l'entrée de la grotte pendant que Dendé fait le tour du camp.

Dans la pénombre de la caverne, je ne trouve que des affaires éparpillées. Une calebasse, des couvertures, un foulard Namek. Un nécessaire de vie très sommaire. Tandis que je laisse mes yeux naviguer sur ce décor affligeant, mon regard est attiré par le fond de cet antre.

La grotte s'enfile beaucoup plus profondément dans la roche, même si Végéta n'avait aucun intérêt d'aller plus loin pour s'abriter. Je m'enfonce plus avant dans les ténèbres.

La lumière est de plus en plus faible et l'espace de plus en plus étriqué. J'entends la voix de Dendé qui m'appelle depuis l'entrée mais je ne lui réponds pas. Peut-être que je me suis trompée après tout ? Peut-être que Végéta ne s'est jamais intéressé aux boules en réalité ?

Je continue à avancer. De toute façon, on a pas non plus énormément d'option, si le saïyen ne s'est pas emparé de la dernière boule comme je le pense, la situation va devenir assez désespérée.

Soudainement, une faible lueur orange manque d'arrêter net le battement de mon cœur. La boule est là, coincée entre deux rochers qui la protégeraient de n'importe quel éboulement. J'accélère pour l'atteindre.

L'enfoiré. Le bel enfoiré. Que comptait-il faire exactement ? Nous piquer les six autres quand on les aurait récupérées ? Tuer les Nameks ? Demander l'immortalité et reconstituer Végitasei ? Avec lui, tout est possible.

Je déloge la boule de son écrin de pierre. Elle est intacte, luisante dans la pénombre. Magnifique.

Des vibrations secouent les parois rocheuses autour de moi et je prends conscience de l'urgence. On y est presque. Il faut faire vite. Je repars vers l'entrée de la grotte, le cœur battant. Déjà des particules pleuvent en pluie fine sur ma tête, je sens que la colline ne va pas tenir très longtemps. Alors que je rejoins la partie habitée de la caverne, un énorme bloc s'affaisse et obstrue le chemin par lequel je viens d'arriver. Je réprime un gémissement de frayeur.

\- Dendé !

Le petit Namek n'est plus là, que se passe-t-il ? J'accélère le pas jusqu'à l'entrée, mais les trépidations s'amplifient subitement et c'est une pluie de rochers autour de moi. L'un d'eux me broie une épaule et je tombe sur le sol. Je me recroqueville instinctivement sur la boule et je plaque misérablement une main sur mon crâne. Le sol trembe sous moi et des pierres percutent mon dos. Je ferme les yeux en priant pour que tout ne s'écroule pas sur moi.

Les secousses s'atténuent progressivement et je relève la tête. Je réalise avec horreur que l'entrée de la caverne a été bouchée par un éboulement. Seuls quelques rayons de lumière parviennent à se frayer un chemin par les interstices.

\- Dendé !

Je hurle à pleins poumons mais le Namek n'est pas là. Je me relève et je commence à tenter frénétiquement de dégager le passage. A chaque pierre que j'arrive à retirer, une autre coulisse à sa place. Je suis prise de panique.

Je parviens enfin à dégager un minuscule trou dans l'entassement de blocs. Je risque un œil à l'extérieur. Où est Dendé ? Je scrute la clairière herbeuse et étrangement silencieuse sans le trouver.

Subitement, à la place de Dendé, mes yeux tombent avec horreur sur le lézard. Freezer en personne se tient à quelques mètres de moi. Je plaque ma main sur ma bouche pour éviter d'émettre le moindre son qui pourrait signaler ma présence. Mon cœur va exploser et je m'aperçois que je tremble sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

J'ose à peine le regarder. Il scrute le ciel et paraît attendre quelque chose. Je retiens mon souffle.

Le silence est impitoyablement déchiré par une explosion à l'endroit exact où il se tient. La terre gicle dans toutes les directions en un instant, et la lumière aveuglante d'une décharge d'énergie perce les interstices de l'amoncellement de roches qui constitue ma seule protection.

Je suis projetée violemment en arrière. Mes pieds quittent le sol et je serre inconsciemment la boule de cristal contre moi. Mon attention se brouille et je sens un choc violent contre mon dos et à la tête.

Un instant, tout est noir et silencieux. Je lutte pour ne pas perdre conscience. Le poids de la boule contre moi est rassurant et je m'y raccroche pour ne pas perdre pied. Il ya toujours ce tremblement sourd dans le sol et, quelque part dans mon esprit, une voix hurle que tout va s'effondrer. Il faut se lever, courrir, sortir d'ici. C'est ce qu'il faut faire.

Mais mon corps ne réagit pas, et j'ai même du mal à conserver un lien quelconque avec la réalité autour de moi. J'appelle à l'aide, je m'entends murmurer quelque chose et je sais que c'est insuffisant, personne ne va m'entendre.

Il y a un faible bruit quelque part au loin. Le poids des rochers qui ont atterri sur moi disparaît comme par enchantement. Puis, une main me saisit le bras et me tire sans précaution. J'ai mal et je laisse échapper un grognement de protestation mais le mouvement ne perd pas de sa vigueur. Quand je suis assise, un bras s'enroule autour de ma taille et me soulève.

Une chaleur irradiante m'enveloppe et j'ouvre les yeux. Ma vue est brouillée, je perçois surtout de la lumière agressive. Je referme mes paupières. Mes doigts sont toujours crispés sur la boule du dragon. _La boule_ Au moins, je ne l'ai pas perdue. Quelqu'un appelle mon nom avec affolement.

« Bulma ? Bulma ? Tu m'entends ? »

Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais je souris par réflexe. J'ai mal. Je sens le goût du sang dans ma bouche et mon épaule n'est plus qu'une explosion de douleur.

L'air frais caresse ma joue et me fait comprendre que je suis à l'extérieur. Je tente à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux. Un visage est penché sur moi. Toujours la voix. « Bulma ? Réponds-moi ! »

Je cille pour ajuster ma vision trouble. Gokû. Je veux parler mais je me contente d'un gargouillement. Le sang jaillit entre mes lèvres et je ne vois plus rien.

Le contact d'une main sur ma poitrine me réveille. Je n'ai plus la boule. C'est la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit. Où est la boule ? J'ouvre les paupières avec panique. Dendé est là et me fixe avec préoccupation. C'est sa main sur ma poitrine, il est en train de me soigner.

\- La boule !

\- Elle est là, répond-t-il calmement.

Enfin. On va enfin pouvoir invoquer ce putain de dragon et arrêter tout ça. Mon soulagement ne dure qu'une minute, les grondements du sol sous moi me font sursauter et je me redresse aussitôt.

La lumière autour de nous est aveuglante. Elle vient du ciel, c'est comme un soleil maléfique. La panique m'assaille en un instant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Végéta et Freezer se battent, explique le petit Namek avec tristesse.

Je scrute le ciel avec incrédulité. On perçoit difficilement les combattants à cette distance, mais l'énergie qui se dégage d'eux est suffocante, même pour moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai vu Gokû.

\- Gokû est venue te dégager de l'éboulement de la caverne mais…

Dendé ne finit pas sa phrase mais son ton suffit à me broyer le cœur. Je soupçonne inconsciemment ce qu'il n'ose pas me dire. Mes yeux balayent frénétiquement le décor autour de nous. Nous ne sommes plus sur l'ilot de Végéta, nous sommes dans une plaine.

Mon regard se verrouille instinctivement sur une silhouette sur le sol, à plusieurs mètres de nous. Une boule me serre la gorge instantanément. J'écarte vivement la main de Dendé, toujours posée sur ma poitrine et j'essaye instantanément de me relever.

\- Bulma ! rappelle Dendé avec l'espoir de me retenir.

Mais je ne l'écoute plus déjà, je cours maldroitement en direction de cette masse étendue dans l'herbe et qui ne peut pas être ce que mon esprit pense qu'elle est. Je m'entends gémir et crier.

\- Gokû ! Gokû !

Je trébuche mais je n'y prends pas garde et je finis par atteindre la silhouette. Il me semble que c'est le plus misérable spectacle que j'aie jamais vu de toute ma vie. Les vêtements sont réduits à l'état de parcelles de tissus, le sang noirci recouvre son torse à nu et ses épis indisciplinés sont à moitié brûlés. Je hurle son nom en tombant à genoux.

Je le secoue rageusement en le tenant par les épaules. Il faut qu'il se réveille. Dendé va le soigner. Mais il ne bouge pas. Sa tête ballotte au gré de mes mouvements mais ses yeux sont bel et bien clos. J'ai l'impression de revivre la mort de Végéta, avec en plus, un profond sentiment d'injustice parce que Gokû n'avait rien demandé. Il m'a sauvée, il est toujours joyeux et de bonne humeur, il n'est pas un enfoiré de prince sanguinaire et il est mon ami.

Je le serre contre moi en réprimant mes gémissements de désespoir.

\- Bulma, viens maintenant, supplie doucement Dendé derrière moi.

Je n'arrive pas à lâcher Gokû. A me résigner à le laisser là, tout seul, à la merci des charognards.

\- Le Dragon le ressuscitera mais il faut nous dépêcher, renchérit le petit Namek.

Je renifle longuement et j'essuie mes larmes. Dendé a raison. Il faut se dépêcher. Je dépose un baiser sur la joue de Gokû et je chuchote à son oreille.

"Je vais te ressusciter, attends-moi bien sagement."

Je repose le corps avec précaution. Au-dessus de nous, l'énergie semble s'amplifier. De temps à autres des pans entiers de collines s'écroulent au loin. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel. Dans un instant de répit, j'arrive à apercevoir Végéta. Il a enfin son heure de gloire et je suis sûre qu'il n'a jamais été aussi heureux qu'à cet instant. Pour une fois, je suis de tout cœur avec lui. Je réalise alors avec effroi que ses cheveux sont blonds. Est-ce que c'est bien lui ?

\- C'est Végéta ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

\- Son niveau d'énergie a augmenté d'un seul coup quand Freezer a tué Gokû et ses cheveux ont changé de couleur, explique Dendé.

Je fronce les sourcils à cette explication bizarre. Dendé m'attrape le poignet et me tire pour m'éloigner de Gokû.

\- On a plus le temps, Bulma. On va prendre le risque de voler, normalement, il ne devrait plus rester beaucoup de soldats de Freezer.

Je le laisse m'entraîner et nous décollons pour rejoindre la planque de Sachoro. La planète est maintenant complètement dévastée. Par endroit le sol s'est fissuré et de la lave a jailli pour se répandre dans les plaines et dans les lacs.

La vaste clairière où se sont réfugiés le Chef Namek et son garde du corp n'est pus qu'une île au milieu d'une mer de feu. Je lis la stupeur sur le visage de Nail quand son regard tombe sur nous. A n'en pas douter, il ne nous attendait plus. Nous atterrissons et je lui tends triomphalement la dernière boule. Un sourire béat étire ses traits.

Sans perdre un instant, les Nameks étalent les boules devant nous sur le sol vibrant. Dendé étend les bras et prononce une formule dans une langue incompréhensible.

Alors, dans un bourdonnement sourd, l'affreux Dragon apparaît dans le ciel sous nos yeux émerveillés. Il est impressionnant et luit tel un holgramme comme la première fois que Gokû l'a invoqué. Il se penche vers nous et je ne peux m'empêcher de faire un petit pas en arrière.

\- Quels sont tes vœux, Namek ? Parle, je t'écoute, gronde la voix caverneuse.

Dendé se tourne vers nous et nous regarde avec indécision.

\- Qu'est-ce que je lui demande en premier ? demande le petit Namek timidement.

\- Qu'il ressuscite les victimes que Freezer et ses hommes ont tuées sur Namek, répond aussitôt Nail.

J'ai joint mes mains avec angoisse et j'observe Dendé qui s'adresse au monstre.

\- Qu'il soit fait selon ta volonté ! ordonne le Dragon.

Ses yeux s'allument furtivement.

\- Quel est ton deuxième vœu ? demande-t-il alors.

Dendé se retourne à nouveau pour nous lancer un œil interrogateur. Nail et moi échangeons un regard.

\- Il faut qu'il nous débrasse de Freezer, siffle le Namek.

Je le fixe avec incertitude. Je ne sais pas si c'est la priorité dans l'immédiat. Je me souviens aussi de la prémonition de Bardock. Végéta peut le tuer. Cette fois-ci, j'en suis sûre. C'est son rêve, et il dispose d'une puissance incroyable maintenant. Il va y arriver et peut-être que ça lui amènera enfin la paix.

\- Végéta l'éliminera de toute façon.

\- Tu es certaine de ça ? Comment pourrais-tu l'être ? Si Freezer ne disparait pas, tous nos vœux seront vains, objecte Nail.

La main de Sachoro attrape son poignet tout d'un coup et il s'interrompt sous le coup de la surprise. Le vieux Namek a ouvert ses paupières une fois de plus et elles semblent peser une tonne tant ça lui semble pénible.

\- Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps… Et la planète non plus. La terrienne a raison, laisse faire le saïyen, il faut essayer de sauver notre peuple... Dendé !

Le petit Namek s'approche de son Chef avec empressement pour écouter ce qu'il a à lui dire.

\- Demande au Dragon de se détacher de moi pour s'attacher à toi. Ainsi…

Le chef Namek est interrompu par une quinte de toux.

\- Maître… Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, intervient Nail avec affolement, Dendé est trop jeune et…

Sachoro s'éclaircit la voix et lève la main pour imposer le silence à son garde du corps.

\- Justement, Nail. Il faut un être jeune pour porter cette responsabilité… Moi, je suis fatigué et mon heure est venue… Fais ce que je te dis, Dendé. Que le Dragon me survive par ton intermédiaire. Fais-le maintenant.

Le vieux Namek parait exténué subitement. Plus éreinté qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Dendé hésite un instant, puis il se tourne vers le Dragon et formule le vœu que lui a suggéré son Chef.

Tandis que le Dragon obéit, Sachoro laisse enfin sa tête retomber en arrière. Je l'observe avec horreur. On dirait que cette fois-ci est la bonne. Nail attape la vieille main ridée de son maître et s'agenouille avec respect et tristesse au pied du trône. Dende fixe son chef mort avec les yeux remplis de larmes.

Je laisse les Namek à leur peine et je lève la tête vers le Dragon qui attend patiemment. Deux vœux, déjà. Le sol se craquèle dangereusement sous nos pieds et je réalise que Sachoro a dit vrai. La planète n'y survivra pas plus que lui.

J'étends mes bras au-dessus de ma tête.

\- Dragon, ramène tous les êtres vivants de cette planète sur Terre, à l'exception de Freezer… Et Végéta.

\- Comme tu voudras, terrienne, gronde le Dragon.

Il y a un flash aveuglant et je suis obligée de protéger mes yeux de mon avant-bras. Quand je les rouvre après un instant, ma vision met un temps à se réadapter. Tout est calme. Incroyablement calme. Au-dessus de moi, le ciel est bleu. Il n'est pas noir, comme quand on invoque le Dragon. Ni vert, comme sur Namek. Non, il est _bleu_. Bleu comme il l'est sur Terre. J'ai jamais autant aimé cette couleur.

Je regarde autour de moi. Je suis au milieu d'une campagne verdoyante et les Nameks sont là, étonnés et incrédules, se dévisageant mutuellement avec perplexité.

Mon esprit méfiant met un temps à accepter la réalité de mon retour sur Terre. Puis, mon regard tombe sur un rouge-gorge sur la branche d'un arbre. Une connerie de rouge-gorge mais qui n'existe nulle part ailleurs que chez moi, sur Terre. Je commence à rire nerveusement.

Derrière moi, des bras s'enroulent autour de mes épaules. Je me retourne et je trouve Gokû. Il rit aussi et me soulève avec allégresse.

\- Bulma ! On a réussi ! On est rentré, ça y est ! chante-t-il.

Je lui rends son étreinte en sautillant. Jamais, je n'aurais pensé que ça marcherait vraiment. Que ce dragon pouvait _vraiment_ faire ce genre de trucs. Mais, c'est logique après tout, il exauce les vœux, oui ou non ? Je n'en reviens pas.

Les Nameks aussi sont à la joie de leurs retrouvailles et ça génère une liesse générale. Gokû s'écarte de moi, son sourire béat toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

\- Où est Végéta ? demande-t-il, je l'ai pas vu.

Je me mords les lèvres et je bafouille avec embarras.

\- Je… Il est resté sur Namek… Finir le boulot en quelques sortes… C'était son rêve, tu sais.

\- Quoi ?! Mais… Il va y passer quand la planète explosera, s'écrie Gokû avec panique.

\- T'inquiète pas, on le ressuscitera grâce au Dragon.

Gokû fronce les sourcils et sa mine grave m'alarme tout d'un coup. Il pose solennellement sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Bulma, souffle-t-il, le Dragon ne peut ressusciter qu'une seule fois une personne… Et il a déjà ressuscité Végéta une fois. Il ne pourra plus rien faire.

Mon sang se glace et une chappe de plomb fige aussitôt ma bonne humeur. J'ai l'impression que je vais défaillir.

**ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	33. Chapter 33

_Olà! Nous y voilà. Un dernier chapitre un peu plus court que les autres. _

_M__erci à tous ceux qui ont suivi fidèlement, Word me dit que ça fait 417 pages et ça témoigne de votre ténacité. J'espère que le plaisir que vous avez pris à lire a été à la hauteur de la peine que j'ai eue à écrire, ça n'a pas toujours été facile de se mettre dans la tête de Bulma et je ne suis pas convaincue d'avoir vraiment respecté sa personnalité._

_Remerciements tout particuliers aux revieweurs infatigables tels Yuirii, Alex (je m'aperçois qu'Alex avait déjà posé des reviews sur d'autres fics plus vieilles si c'est la/le même), AmbroseGraves et aux autres que j'ai oubliés et je m'en excuse. _

_Et crédit spécial au cultissime Massive Attack pour l'ensemble de son œuvre incroyable qui m'a souvent aidée à trouver le ton juste. _

* * *

**Chapitre 33**

\- Tu crois vraiment que ça vaut quelque chose, ces vieilleries ?

La voix de Yamcha dans mon dos me tire de ma contemplation. Je me retourne et je lui souris faiblement.

\- J'espère. J'espère du fond du cœur.

Il enfonce ses mains dans ses poches d'un air pensif et fixe le contenu du sac de toile ouvert devant moi. Je le referme avec précaution en tirant le cordon à fond et en le nouant fermement. Mon geste coupe court à ses interrogations et il reporte son attention sur moi.

\- Ta mère dit qu'on peut passer à table, annonce-t-il.

Je repose mon précieux chargement sur mon lit et je me dirige vers la porte, mais il reste là, immobile, appuyé au chambranle et dans mon passage.

\- Bulma, tu es sûre que ça va ? demande-t-il avec préoccupation.

\- Arg… Arrêtez de me poser cette question à longueur de temps… Je vais bien.

Malgré ma réponse sarcastique, il n'a pas l'air convaincu. Il pose une main sur mon épaule pour m'empêcher de sortir de la chambre.

\- Depuis que tu es revenue de Namek, je trouve…

\- Ça fait un an, Yamcha ! ça fait presque un an… Je sais que vous vous faites du souci pour moi et je sais que je ne suis sûrement plus tout à fait celle que vous connaissiez mais je suis là. Je vais bien, Trunks va bien. Tout le monde est en bonne santé et heureux, pourquoi pas moi ?

Son air compatissant m'excède mais je le dissimule du mieux que je peux. Il sonde mes yeux et je sais qu'il n'y croit pas. Je sais qu'il me connait suffisamment pour déceler ce que j'essaye de cacher à tout le monde. Mais quoi ? Ce n'est pas sur son épaule que je vais m'épancher du manque que j'ai de Végéta, non ?

Il n'a jamais compris comment j'ai pu me laisser séduire par le saïyen et je suis sûre qu'il s'imagine que Végéta a dû profiter d'un de mes instants de faiblesse et de solitude pour concevoir Trunks. C'est tellement plus comode comme version de l'histoire, tellement moins dérangeant, tellement moins offensant pour lui. Alors, je ne le détrompe pas. Parce que c'est mon ami et parce que je n'ai aucune envie de discuter de Végéta avec lui, ni avec personne d'autre qui me regarderait comme une pauvre fille un peu folle.

Ça m'isole terriblement dans le fond, et depuis que nous sommes revenus sur Terre, je ne peux me défaire de cette impression de vivre dans un monde où je n'ai pas vraiment ma place. Quelle ironie. J'ai courru tout ce temps après mon rêve de rentrer chez moi et maintenant que mon but est atteint, c'est comme si j'étais une étrangère parmi les miens.

Comme Gokû me l'avait expliqué, le Dragon des Nameks n'a pas pu ranimer l'âme de Végéta. Il a été capable de reconstituer une planète entière et d'y renvoyer les bonshommes verts mais il n'a rien pu faire pour moi. Végéta a tué Freezer et il est mort quand la planète Namek a explosé. Mort et bien mort. Et il me manque. Et Trunks n'aura pas de père. Et c'est de ma faute...

Alors qu'est-ce que Yamcha, ou les autres, pourraient bien faire pour moi ? Personne n'y peut plus rien. C'est pour ça que j'ai préféré ne m'ouvrir à personne de ma blessure. Ils s'inquiéteraient et ils ne comprendraient pas, à quoi bon ?

Yamcha me sourit doucement et me caresse furtivement l'épaule.

\- Pendant ces trois dernières semaines, tu étais redevenue la Bulma que je connaissais avant, dit-il, celle qui courrait l'aventure sans avoir jamais peur de rien et qui ne s'en faisait pour rien.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. Il a raison. Il m'a accompagnée dans cette espèce de chasse au Trésor stupide que je lui ai proposée et c'est vrai que tout le temps que ça a duré, j'ai oublié mes soucis. Maintenant que nous sommes rentrés, j'ai conscience que ma solitude sera peut-être encore plus cruelle qu'auparavant.

Un rire d'enfant nous parvient depuis le rez-de chaussée et nous ramène à la réalité.

\- Allons manger, Yamcha, tu t'en fais trop.

Au rez-de-chaussée, mon père m'attend avec sa mine imperturbable. Il revient de chez Gokû où Trunks a passé quelques jours avec Goten, le deuxième fils de mon ami. Goten est né quelques mois après notre départ de la Terre et ça a été un vrai cadeau de bienvenue pour son père. Il est son portrait craché. Gokû le mérite. Il mérite ce temps de paix avec sa famille. Je l'envie.

\- Maaaamaann ! hurle Trunks en me voyant.

Nous avons été séparés trois semaines mais il se jette sur moi comme s'il s'attendait à ne jamais me revoir. Il avait presque deux ans quand je suis rentrée sur Terre. J'ai eu tellement peur de l'avoir perdu mais il m'a accueillie sans réserve. Les premiers mois après que je sois rentrée, nous ne nous sommes plus quittés. Je dormais avec lui toutes les nuits. Même aujourd'hui, ça m'arrive encore souvent de le prendre avec moi dans mon lit, même si je sais que je dois me sevrer de cette habitude parce qu'il commence à grandir.

Je me sens tellement seule parfois que je cherche souvent Végéta dans ses traits. Il commence à lui ressembler. Il a presque trois ans et il est déjà moins joufflu, son visage s'affine d'avantage et son père apparaît peu à peu au travers de son masque d'enfant. C'est à la fois terrible et réconfortant.

\- Tu as mangé, Trunks ?

Trunks ne me répond pas, il fixe Yamcha avec méfiance. Il ne le connait pas beaucoup et, instinctivement, il tente de l'impressionner en durcissant son regard. Tout le monde trouve ça adorable et marrant. Moi, ça me rappelle trop son père, cette façon de dévisager les autres de cet air qui se veut menaçant. Je lui dis d'arrêter.

Comme on passe à table avec mes parents et avec Trunks, comme le bruit des conversations et des rires résonnent autour de moi, comme les plats succulents de ma mère passent de mains en mains, mon esprit dérivent peu à peu.

Je pense au sac resté sur mon lit. Mon dernier espoir. Mon unique espoir. Si dérisoire et si vif à la fois. Le contenu de ce sac pourrait m'anéantir, je le sais.

Je remarque le regard inquiet de Yamcha sur moi. Il y a plus que de la préoccupation là-dedans. Il y a une invitation. J'ai un peu perdu l'habitude des relations humaines mais j'ai fini par décrypter sa façon pressante d'être partout où je pouvais avoir besoin de lui. Et ma mère… Elle a une manière de m'encourager à me rapprocher de lui qui est presque étouffante.

Ils ne savent pas. Ils ne soupçonnent rien. J'ai sûrement vécu l'enfer ces dernières années, mais je ne changerai l'histoire pour rien au monde si c'était pour renoncer à rencontrer Végéta. C'est incroyable qu'il ait fallu qu'il disparaisse pour que je prenne conscience de ça. Je l'ai haï et maudit si souvent quand il était à mes côtés, mais maintenant tout me paraît vide. Comment pourrai-je revenir sur mes pas et envisager un seul instant de retourner avec Yamcha ? ça me paraîtrait totalement contre-nature.

Mais je ne peux pas en vouloir à Yamcha. Il croit juste que notre histoire peut reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée. Il croit que c'est seulement un tour du destin qui nous a éloignés mais qu'entre ses bras, je pourrais oublier tout ça et continuer à mener la vie tranquille que j'avais avant. Comme si tout ce que j'ai vécu n'avait été qu'une parenthèse qu'il serait temps de refermer. Il ignore l'importance que Végéta avait pour moi.

Je couche Trunks après le repas. Je commence à être nerveuse à l'idée que je serai bientôt tranquille et que je pourrai enfin m'intéresser au contenu du sac. Je contemple longuement mon fils, enfoui sous ses couvertures avec son pyjama en pilou. Sans me vanter, le plus bel enfant que la Terre ait jamais porté.

\- Maman ? Pourquoi j'ai pas de papa comme Goten ? demande-t-il de sa petite voix.

Je me force à lui sourire doucement.

\- Tu as un papa… Il est juste… Loin.

Je chuchote d'une voix rauque et il me fixe avec le plus grand sérieux. Il réfléchit à ce que je lui dis comme si c'était la première fois que je lui servais cette salade.

\- Il est pas mort, alors ? Gohan dit qu'il est mort.

Je m'éclaircis la voix, un peu déstabilisée par la question. Je caresse ses cheveux sans cesser de sourire.

\- Il est temps de dormir, chéri. Il est trop tard pour parler de tout ça… Mais, là où il est, il veille sur toi, ne t'inquiète pas.

En réponse à mes paroles, Trunks lève les yeux pour regarder le ciel sombre par la fenêtre et je me sens la pire mère au monde. Absente les premières années de sa vie, responsable de la mort de son père. Menteuse.

Je dépose un baiser sur sa tempe et je quitte sa chambre. En redescendant, je trouve Yamcha qui m'attend dans l'entrée. Il a remis ses mains dans ses poches, ce qui est un signe d'anxiété chez lui.

\- Je m'en vais, Bulma, annonce-t-il d'un air indécis.

\- Très bien. Merci Yamcha.

Je m'efforce de rester le plus distante possible. Dieu que je connais cet air hésitant sur sa tête.

\- Tu… Tu n'as besoin de rien ? bégaye-t-il.

\- De rien, merci.

Je le pousse doucement vers la porte. Il résiste légèrement au mouvement et se tourne à nouveau vers moi.

\- Tu sais...

\- Quoi, Yamcha ? Je sais quoi ?

Je l'ai coupé franchement et je sais que ça suffira à le faire reculer, quoiqu'il ait l'intention de me confier.

\- Tu sais où me trouver, soupire-t-il finalement.

\- Je sais que tu es là et je te remercie. Je suis fatiguée.

Il part enfin. Il est triste. Moi aussi je suis triste. Trunks aussi est triste. Il semble que le monde entier soit triste autour de moi. Peut-être que ça changera.

Je m'empare du sac et je m'enfonce dans la nuit. C'est la fin de l'été et il ne fait pas trop frais. Il y a une petite brise qui me chatouille la peau. J'ai une boule dans le ventre. Je me fais l'impression d'être tarée.

Je marche longtemps jusqu'à me retrouver en pleine campagne. J'erre sans but. Aucun endroit ne me convient jamais et je poursuis mon chemin sans faiblir. C'est presque comme une façon de retarder l'échéance que d'être aussi exigeante sur le choix du lieu où je vais tenter ma pathétique expérience.

Je finis par m'arrêter sur les rives d'un lac. Je ne suis même plus sûre de savoir où je suis. Et si une bête m'attaquait ? Je n'ai qu'une lampe de poche pour unique arme. Je me trouve lamentable, mais il n'y a pas de témoin. Si ça ne marche pas, personne ne saura jamis, n'est-ce pas ? ça restera mon petit secret.

Je m'agenouille et j'ouvre le sac. Je le renverse d'un seul coup sur l'herbe. Les boules roulent dans tous les sens. Elles sont beaucoup plus petites que celles de Namek mais, en dehors de ça, ce sont des copies conformes. Je ne sais pas expliquer ce mystère mais pour une fois, mon cerveau renonce à comprendre. Ce même cerveau diabolique où a germé cette idée stupide.

Lorsque nous avons invoqué le Dragon des Nameks pour la seconde fois, pour renvoyer les bonshommes verts chez eux, je me suis souvenu subitement. J'avais déjà vu une boule semblable quelque part et la mémoire m'est revenue. J'en avais une dans mon grenier. Tout à fait identique, sauf la taille.

J'ai laissé passer du temps avant de me décider à essayer de la retrouver dans le bazar de mon père. Quand je l'ai découverte, mon cœur s'est accéléré. Elle était identique à mon souvenir. Alors peut-être qu'il y en avait d'autres, ici sur Terre. Comment le savoir ? Et si c'est le cas, comment les trouver ?

Et puis, j'ai remarqué cette vibration imperceptible que la boule émettait, comme celles des Nameks. Et puis, j'ai conçu un radar pour détecter cette vibration au travers du monde. Et puis, j'ai embarqué Yamcha avec moi pour aller récupérer toutes les boules que j'ai pu localiser. Pauvre Yamcha, il ne soupçonne pas un instant l'entreprise à laquelle il a participé. Je lui ai raconté que c'était des reliques anciennes que je voulais récolter pour un musée.

Il y en a sept. Comme chez les Nameks. Est-il possible qu'elles aient le même pouvoir que celles des Nameks ? ça me paraît extraordinaire.

Je me relève et je contemple les boules luisantes dans l'herbe. Je ne suis pas sûre de la meilleure façon de procéder et je me sens un peu ridicule. Mais je suis toute seule au milieu de nulle part.

Je prends mon souffle et je lève les bras.

\- Dragon, apparaît, je te l'ordonne !

Il ya un grondement. Le ciel de la nuit s'assombrit un peu plus et sous mes yeux incrédules, un Dragon immense et lumineux se dessine comme un hologramme gigantesque entre les nuages. Il semble interminable et sa grosse tête se baisse dans ma direction.

Je me recule aussitôt prudemment d'un pas.

\- Quel est ton vœu ? Parle ! grogne-t-il d'une voix caverneuse.

Je me mords les lèvres. L'espoir m'envahit irrésistiblement mais je ne cesse de me marteler qu'il ne pourra peut-être pas m'accorder ce que je veux.

\- Ressuscite Végéta ! Ranime-le là, à mes pieds.

Il y a un silence qui me paraît interminable. Je sens qu'il ne peut pas, il y aura sûrement un problème. Il ne dit rien. Ses yeux rouges sans pupille se mettent à briller puissamment.

\- Ton vœu est exaucé, répond-t-il.

Je reste sans voix tandis qu'il disparait en un éclair. _Ton vœu est exaucé_. La phrase se fraye un chemin pénible dans ma cervelle. Je baisse les yeux sur les boules sur le sol devant moi mais elles ont disparu. A leur place il y a une silhouette qui se redresse lentement dans la pénombre.

Je plaque ma main sur ma bouche. Est-ce possible ? Est-ce _vraiment_ en train d'arriver ?

\- Encore ? marmonne une voix avec désinvolture.

Mon sang se fige. J'avance d'un pas chancelant et je tends la main.

\- Végéta ? C'est… Tu es vraiment… Vivant ?

Il lève la tête et je vois enfin son visage à la lueur de la lune. Il me sourit de son air narquois.

\- Je l'ai eu, annonce-t-il triomphalement.

Je tombe à genoux devant lui et je ne peux m'empêcher de l'étreindre de toutes mes forces. Il râle faiblement.

\- Tu étais mort… Tu étais mort depuis presque un an… Et te voilà…

\- La planète a explosé après que j'ai tué le lézard, maugrée-t-il. Tu as besoin de... me serrer comme ça ?

Il me repousse doucement et se lève. Il observe les environs et lève la tête vers le ciel.

\- Où est-on ? demande-t-il.

\- Sur Terre. De retour sur Terre.

\- Et Kakarott ?

\- Il… Il est avec sa famille.

\- Vivant ?

\- Vivant.

Végéta me sourit et subitement, un halo l'enveloppe et ses cheveux se décolorent jusqu'à devenir d'un blond presque blanc. Je lève mon avant-bras pour me protéger de l'onde d'énergie qui se dégage de lui. Je ressens une certaine panique à le voir comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Je suis puissant, siffle-t-il. Kakarott doit voir ça.

Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, il s'envole en trombe et disparaît à l'horizon. J'ai à peine le temps de l'appeler en levant la main vers lui.

Je reste un instant abasourdie, assise toute seule dans l'herbe, au milieu de la campagne. Quand il devient évident qu'il ne reviendra pas, je me relève et je me remets en route vers ma maison.

Je ne sais pas le sentiment qui domine en moi. D'un côté, je suis rassurée de le savoir en vie, et de l'autre, je suis si blessée qu'il soit déjà reparti. Mais surtout, tout me paraît irréel. Est-ce que je n'ai pas rêvé finalement ? Est-ce que je ne me suis pas tout simplement imaginé qu'il était revenu, aveuglée par mon envie de le revoir ? Est-ce que le chagrin n'est pas en train de me rendre folle ?

Peut-être. Je ne sais plus. Je suis confuse. Partagée entre la joie et le chagrin, entre mes rêves et la réalité. Est-ce qu'il est vraiment parti ?

Quand je rentre, la maison est plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Tout le monde dort déjà. Je me glisse dans ma chambre et dans mon lit, sans même prendre le soin de me déshabiller. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je fixe le mur de la chambre comme s'il pouvait m'apporter une réponse. Bien sûr, il reste silencieux, ce n'est qu'un mur.

Les minutes et les heures passent avant que mes paupières ne se ferment, vaincues par le sommeil.

Un mouvement près de moi me réveille. Je me retourne et m'aperçoit avec incrédulité que Végéta est là, assis sur le drap à côté de moi, les mains derrière la tête. Il est réveillé et paraît réfléchir.

\- Tu es revenu ?

Il tourne les yeux vers moi.

\- J'avais nulle part où aller. La femme de Kakarott est insupportable, marmonne-t-il.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en frottant mes yeux.

\- Si tu as débarqué chez eux en pleine nuit, j'imagine l'accueil qu'elle t'a réservé.

Je me hisse hors de la couverture pour m'assoir à côté de lui. Il est encore très tôt et toute la maison est endormie. Je le regarde. Il est le même. Ces résurrections… J'avoue que ça me met toujours un peu mal à l'aise mais la première fois il est revenu exactement fidèle à lui-même et cette fois-ci n'a pas l'air différente. J'ai envie de le toucher mais je me retiens. Je réalise que des larmes ont coulé sur mes joues. Je sens que ça l'agace mais il me fait la grâce de ses habituels commentaires désagréables.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

Mes mots sortent dans un murmure inaudible, presque un souffle. Ses traits s'adoucissent imperceptiblement. Il approche sa main de ma joue et essuie mes larmes d'un doigt.

\- Je l'ai tué. Comme Bardock l'avait annoncé. Il fallait que je le tue. Je n'aurais pas pu vivre sans ça, dit-il doucement.

\- Je sais.

\- Je nous ai vengés de tout ce qu'il nous a fait, ajoute-t-il.

Je lui souris tristement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

Il caresse mes cheveux d'un geste précautionneux.

\- Je crois que j'ai besoin de repos, répond-t-il.

\- Reste.

Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse lentement. Je me fige et je le le laisse faire. Je n'ose plus bouger, comme si ça pouvait le faire disparaître en un instant. Je me contente d'absorber tout ce que je peux de sa chaleur et de son odeur. Sa présence puissante à mes côtés est à la mesure de l'intensité avec laquelle il m'a manqué et j'ai envie de lui crier de rester, de ne plus me laisser, mais je sais que ça ne marche pas comme ça avec lui. Il est insaisissable et je ne peux qu'espérer qu'il acceptera mon offre.

Il rompt le baiser et me dévisage d'un air pensif.

\- J'ai besoin de dormir, souffle-t-il.

Il s'écarte de moi et s'allonge sur le lit. Je ne dis rien mais je ne le lâche pas des yeux. Ses paupières se ferment peu à peu. Je souris. Il n'a pas répondu à mon invitation mais je sais qu'il ne le fera pas. Il ne me promettra jamais rien, il a tellement horreur des mots, et il ne se sent redevable envers personne. Pourtant je lis une quiétude inhabituelle sur son visage. Un mélange de fatigue et de satisfaction qui me fait pressentir qu'il restera.

Je m'étends précautionneusement près de lui et je cale ma tête sur son bras. Il ne bouge pas et semble dormir déjà. Je me sens incroyablement bien. Par la fenêtre, je m'aperçois que les premiers rayons du soleil rosissent le ciel comme la promesse d'un jour radieux.

**ooo0ooooo0ooo**

_Vous devinez à peu près la suite qui est plus conforme à l'arc de l'histoire. Encore merci à tous. _


End file.
